Cursed Blood
by Ichiko Wind Gryphon
Summary: All Fiyero wanted for his son was for him to have a normal life, a life free of being cursed. But he will never get his wish. And now Fiyero must face his own demons to save his son. Somewhat sequel to TFTCUA.
1. Prelude: Tale As Old As Time

**Hello, my dear readers! I have once again returned with yet another Wicked story! (Horrible pun totally not intended) And this story, I promse, will be unlike any other fanfiction you have read before! It is of course Wicked-centric, but it will have heavy influences from another popular musical you (should) all know and love!**

**Which musical? Ah, well then, that's the secret, isn't it? (Title of this chapter's a hint, wink wink)**

**This story is the sequel of "The Fire That Consumes Us All," which in turn is a sequel of "Dangerous Secrets," and though I strongly recommend reading those stories first, you can read this story without too much trouble. A few things you need to know before you read on:**

**-Dorothy lives in Oz, in Kiamo Ko as the Good Witch of the West, and she knows that Elphaba wasn't wicked, etc. etc. (Morrible's dead, and the Wizard's gone. After Dorothy's first visit, she returns with Hunk five years later to help Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, and the Lion fight Morrible, who took control of Oz and was killing off all the Animals****)**

**-Fiyero is now the king of Oz, and is married to Elphaba. They have a son, Chiron. Everyone now knows that Elphaba's not wicked, etc.**

**-Boq and Glinda are married, rule the north together, and have a daughter, Panatia, who is a few months younger than Chiron. Boq has a brother, Lance, who is now the governor of Munchkinland**

**-Fiyero and Boq used to be the Scarecrow and Tin Man, but were turned back into their human forms. However, Fiyero has scars that cover his entire body from his years as a scarecrow.**

**-The Cowardly Lion (who isn't a coward anymore) has a son, Kodu. They rule over all the Animals and over the south. **

**-Hunk (his real name is Anthony) died in battle and is buried in Oz. Basically he was/is Dorothy's soulmate. Dorothy still keeps in touch with Hickory and Zeke via magic pen and paper (explained in later chapters)**

**-Dragons are now extinct, but gryphons exist.**

**And that should be good! So read on, fellow readers! Read on! And review!! Please?**

**Oh! I am hosting a contest! Every chapter's title is based off a song, but these songs will NOT be limited to musicals! If you can tell me what the song's title is and who sang it, or which musical it's from, you get a point! The reviewer with the most points by the end of this story will have the honor of me writing a story about whatever they want!!!! But within reason. I refuse to write Gelphies. And it won't be limited to only "Wicked!" It can be about whatever you want!**

**So this should be fun!! I will give hints, but not for this chapter, because this one's easy.**

* * *

"Tell us a story, Aunt D!" the little girl cried happily.

Dorothy smiled down at little Panatia, the spitting image of her mother, Glinda, with Boq's kind silvery eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell you a story that I used to love when I was only your age!" Dorothy said cheerily.

The boy groaned exasperatedly. "It better not be another princess story!" Chiron mumbled.

Dorothy laughed. He was Fiyero's son alright, but he had his mother's jet black hair, and he also had the most brilliant green eyes Dorothy had ever seen. She picked up Chiron and Panatia and held them in her lap.

"Well, this story does have a princess in it . . ." Chiron made a gagging noise. "But it also has a ferocious monster in it, too!"

At the mere mention of a monster, Chiron immediately snapped to attention, and the two children were silent, intently listening to her. Dorothy began her story.

"There once was a prince, who lived in a faraway land. He was very handsome, and although he got everything he wanted, he was selfish, spoiled, unkind, and cold-hearted."

"So he's a jerk," Panatia stated.

Dorothy laughed. "Yes, he is a jerk, but listen!" Panatia fell silent. Dorothy continued.

"One bitterly cold winter night, an old beggar woman approached the prince's castle, and begged him to give her shelter for the night. In return for doing so, the old woman gave the prince a single rose. The prince was repulsed by the old woman's haggard appearance, and drove the old woman away. The old woman warned him not to judge too quickly, for true beauty lies within. When the prince dismissed her yet again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal her true form; a beautiful enchantress."

"Oooooh!" Panatia cooed.

"This is boring, get to the monster!" Chiron whined impatiently.

Dorothy smiled. "Be patient, it's coming. As I was saying, when the prince saw that the old woman was actually a beautiful enchantress, he begged her forgiveness, but he was too late. The enchantress saw that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she put a curse on him, and his entire castle, transforming him into a hideous beast!"

Chiron's eyes lit up.

"Ashamed of his repulsive form, the prince, now a beast, locked himself in his castle, with a magic mirror as his only means to see into the outside world. The rose which the enchantress had offered, was indeed magical. The rose would bloom for a very long time, and if the last petal fell from the rose before he could learn to love, and win a woman's love in return, the prince would be forever trapped in his beastly form. If, however, he succeeded in capturing a woman's heart before the last petal fell, the curse would be broken!"

"Did he fall in love with a girl?" Panatia asked.

"Oh, goodness, you two are so impatient!" Dorothy said with a laugh. "That's the story! Now, just a few miles away from the Beast's castle was a small little town. In the town lived a beautiful woman, named Belle. She was considered strange by her neighbors because she loved to read, and everyone thought her father was crazy because he was an inventor with grand ideas. But Belle lived a simple and content life, ignoring the cruel gossip of the village folks.

"One day, Belle's father went out into the forest and got lost in the midst of a terrible storm. He then came upon the Beast's castle, and immediately took shelter from the storm. The Beast was enraged for the intrusion, and locked him away. His horse, however, managed to escape and ran home to Belle. Belle immediately knew there was something wrong, and jumped on the horse and the horse rode her to the Beast's castle, in hopes of saving her father. Belle entered the castle, and saw the Beast. Although terrified of his hideous form, she told the Beast to release her father, and in exchange, she would take his place as his prisoner. The Beast agreed, and released Belle's father, but now Belle would have to stay with the beast forever."

"Oh no . . ." Panatia whispered worriedly.

"Oh, yes!" Chiron said excitedly.

"But, very slowly, the Beast began to be more gentle and kind towards Belle. He showed her to a lavish room, and gave her beautiful dresses and jewelry to wear. He invited her to dinner every night. At first, he was very beastly and had no manners, and Belle was repulsed. Beast took notice, and began to change his ways, hoping that one day she could break the curse.

And, Belle also slowly began to have feelings for the Beast. And she saw that underneath his ugliness was a kind and gentle soul. She spent many months in the Beast's castle, and she soon fell in love with him, for he was very kind and respectful of her.

But back in the village, an angry and prideful man named Gaston heard Belle's father tell his story how she was locked up and imprisoned by a monstrous beast. Gaston then hatched an evil plan; since he wished for Belle to marry him, he would throw Belle's father into the insane asylum unless she agreed to marry him."

"That's evil," Panatia said in a hushed voice.

"What did Belle do?"

"Not long after that, Belle was comfortable in the castle with the Beast, but longed to see her father again. Beast sensed her loneliness, and gave Belle the magic mirror. When Belle asked the mirror to see her father, the mirror showed her what she wanted, but she was horrified to see that her father was terribly ill, and could be dying. Belle begged the Beast to release her, so she could see her father again, and reluctantly, the Beast agreed. He did so because he loved her, and Belle took the mirror so she could remember him.

"She sped home on one of the Beast's horses, and arrived home, and nursed her father back to health. Gaston, upon seeing Belle return, summoned the doctor and told Belle that unless she married him, he would take her father away, unless she could somehow prove that the Beast her father spoke of was actually true. Belle, desperate to save her father, showed them the Beast through the magic mirror, and the townspeople became terrified, and stormed the Beast's castle to kill him!"

Chiron and Panatia both gasped.

"Belle was able to reach the Beast's castle, but not before Gaston stabbed the Beast in his back. The Beast lashed out in agony, and threw Gaston over the castle's wall, and Gaston fell to his death."

"Serves him right!" Chiron huffed.

"Belle ran up to the Beast, who was dying, and began to cry. She hugged him, and kissed his face, and told the Beast that despite his ugliness, she deeply and truly loved him. Then, the spell was lifted! The Beast transformed back into a handsome prince, and his wounds were also healed as well. The Prince asked Belle to marry him, and Belle agreed in an instant. And then they married and they both lived happily ever after!"

Panatia and Chiron both gave cheers, and hugged Dorothy, who hugged them back. It was only then that she noticed that Fiyero, Elphaba, Boq and Glinda were standing at the door, and they too had been listening to her story. Fiyero clapped slowly, a wide grin on his face.

"Fantastic story," he said. "That was truly beautiful."

"You're a wonderful storyteller, Dorothy," Elphaba complimented.

Dorothy smiled, blushing a little. "It's something I've always enjoyed. I always wanted to be a teacher."

Fiyero approached her, and lifted Chiron up into his arms. "Ok, little man, I think you've bothered Aunt Dorothy long enough for one day. Bedtime for you!"

"Aww, but I'm not even tired," Chiron said, then let out a wide yawn. Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

Boq then picked up his own daughter, and they both carried them off to bed. Dorothy let out a small sigh as she watched the little ones go.

"They sure are growing up quickly, aren't they?" Dorothy said happily.

"What was the name of that story, by the way?" Glinda asked.

"'Beauty and the Beast,' of course!" Dorothy laughed. "It was one of my favorite stories as a kid. I miss the old days. I remember one time for Halloween that Hunk and I dressed up like them, and we won the costume contest! He was a very convincing beast, too. Let out the biggest roar you ever heard," she sighed, a single tear sparkling in her eyes. "Those were the days. God I miss him."

Glinda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Dorothy smiled, and wiped her eye. Elphaba seemed lost in thought.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

Elphaba smiled. "Oh, just thinking. If only everyone was like Belle and could see beneath the surface," she sighed. Dorothy knew what she meant; even though her past had been cleared and no one longer claimed her as the Wicked Witch, there were still a large number of people who were still repulsed by her appearance.

"Hey," Dorothy said, placing her hand on Elphaba's arm. "That' why you've got your Prince Charming!"

Elphaba laughed, but soon grew concerned. "But you deserve your Prince Charming, too."

Dorothy cast her gaze to the ground, sadness in her eyes. "I did have my Prince Charming. He . . . he just wasn't meant to be with me forever."

"Oh, pish-posh," Glinda said with a huff. "He said himself he is always with you. And I'm sure he is here, right here, right now, watching us." She gazed upwards, out the enormous window, overlooking the peaceful city below, lights flickering lazily in dozens of windows. The night sky was cloudless, and the stars speckled the sky like thousands of diamonds.

Dorothy followed Glinda's gaze, and smiled. She knew she was right. Hunk would be forever with her, watching her from above.

Her guardian angel.

* * *

Fiyero tucked his son in bed, and just across the hall, Boq was doing the same with his daughter.

"Good night, my little prince," Fiyero said lovingly.

"Night, daddy," Chiron said sleepily. "Did you like Aunt D's story, too?"

Fiyero smiled. "Of course I did. She always tells the best stories."

"What would you do if you were turned into a Beast?" he asked lazily.

Fiyero chuckled quietly. "Son, that's a question I will answer some other day."

"Aw, no fair," Chiron whined.

"Now, no more. Go to sleep. And one day, when you're older, I'll tell you."

With that, Fiyero left Chiron to sleep peacefully. And that night, Chiron had a dream that he turned into a monster, and was locked away, waiting for his true love to break the curse of the Beast.

* * *

_He was in the middle of a bloody battlefield. Confusion. Blurs of bodies falling, crashing, swinging, bleeding, dying . . . but he saw him._

_"MALNOR!!" he screamed. _

_He turned to face him, and Fiyero raised his sword high and the two blades of steel met head-on, sending sparks flying high into the air. He fought viciously, his rage and hatred controlling him as he longed for that bastard to die._

_"I'll destroy you, Malnor!" Fiyero growled. "I'll kill you for what you've done! You murdered Hunk!"_

_Malnor only laughed cruelly, and Fiyero, filled with fury, plunged his sword deep into Malnor's chest. He fell to the ground as if time itself had slowed. Fiyero kicked over his body to glare once more at his face._

_But it was no longer Malnor. Lying on the ground, bleeding and dying, was Hunk._

_Hunk glared straight back at him, blood running from the corner of his mouth._

_"No," he whispered. "You killed me! It was you who sentenced me to a horrible death! It was your fault! You dragged me down to those damned prisons! You killed me! YOU DID!"_

_Hunk stabbed Fiyero in the chest. Fiyero doubled over, and from the spot where he had been stabbed, flames began to spread throughout his body. Fiyero screamed as he watched himself being burned alive. But the fire did not consume him. Instead, when the flames had cleared, he discovered to his horror that he was once again a scarecrow._

_He cried out with terror. Then Dorothy approached him, her face bloodied and scarred._

_"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, A LIFE FOR A LIFE!" she screamed, and with a wave of her hands, his body caught fire. But this time, the flames were devouring him like a savage animal. He could only watch as his body was being slowly eaten away . . . going . . . going . . . he was dying! Dying!_

_A haunting insane laugh filled the air . . ._

Fiyero woke with a start, gasping for breath. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his scars ached and seared with white-hot pain. It felt like someone was choking him, like he had a noose around his neck. He scratched crazily at his throat, but there was nothing there. Only the reddish burn-like scars around his neck, remnants from his cursed life as a scarecrow.

He ignored the pain. The nightmare . . . he rubbed his face with his hands. Only a horrible dream, but he could not fall asleep. Nagging pains throughout his body refused to let him continue with his sleep. Without disturbing Elphaba, he slipped out of bed and went out to the balcony. He needed some fresh air.

The night was cool and crisp, yet it did nothing to calm his jarred nerves. He tried to forget about the dream, but it refused to escape his mind. He could still see Hunk yelling at him, accusing him of murder.

It was a continuous doubt he had. If he didn't bring Hunk, would he still be alive?

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Yero, what are you doing up?"

He turned around. Elphaba was standing behind him, looking weary and clutching her arms to warm herself. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Fiyero . . ." she urged.

He sighed. "I had another nightmare . . . and Hunk was blaming me for his death."

Elphaba came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It wasn't," she reassured.

He didn't answer. He just looked absentmindedly into the distance, thinking.

"Am I doing a good job?" he muttered.

"As king? Of course you are. You've done so much for the people these past years."

"But has it been enough?"

"Shh, no more doubts. You're doing all you can. Who can ask for more?"

Fiyero only looked away, gazing out to the city below. Elphaba sighed.

"I just wish these nightmares would give me a break, just for once," Fiyero muttered. "I've been having these nightmares ever since Chiron was born."

"Maybe you should see a therapist," Elphaba suggested.

Fiyero snorted. "Yeah. The last thing the people need is to find out their king needs to see a shrink."

"But you have to face the facts: everyone, even myself and Boq, who survived the war went to see a therapist because of post-traumatic stress. Everyone except you."

Fiyero didn't say anything.

"Maybe that's why you're having these nightmares. You're just stressed. It'll do you some good."

"No. I can't."

"Fiyero-"

"No!" he shouted. Elphaba recoiled, and Fiyero was immediately ashamed for snapping at her like that. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. You know what, just forget about it. I'm fine."

Elphaba only shook her head. "You're not."

Fiyero and Elphaba stood in silence. Fiyero still leaned heavily on the balcony rails, and he unconsciously rubbed his neck. It still felt like he was choking, like he still had a rope around his throat, sucking the life out of him.

"Is there anything you _do_ want to talk about?" Elphaba said a little testily.

He shook his head. "I only hope that Chiron will be spared of being cursed like us," he muttered under his breath. But Elphaba did not hear his wish.


	2. To Be A King

**Hey, I'm back! Heh, sorry for putting up the contest without realizing that it doesn't say the title of the chapter for the first chappie . . . heh, sorry.**

**So! Chapter two!, Or, chapter one, since that was the prologue . . .**

**So here's your Contest Hint: I quote the musical in the chapter. And this chapter relates to the song title, as well.**

Chiron's eyes snapped open, and he looked around his room. The sun's first rays were barely peaking over the horizon, but he already felt wide awake as a surge of excitement flooded through his veins. He had been waiting for this day for most of his adolescent life. His eighteenth birthday.

He slipped out of bed, his bare feet hardly making a sound on the cold tile floor, and carefully tip-toed over to his wardrobe, and took out a hunting bugle. With a mischievous grin, he crept up on the sleeping gryphon, who was laying on a circular bed just across his room. Chiron took a deep breath, and brought the bugle to his lips.

"Blow on that thing and I will personally claw your eyeballs out," the gryphon said without opening his eyes.

Chiron exhaled noisily. "You are absolutely no fun at all."

The gryphon smiled and opened a single golden orb. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know 'fun' was in the job description."

Chiron laughed, and the gryphon stood, stretching himself and spreading his massive wings. As was customary of the Vinkan people, every member was to have a Messenger Bird. Fiyero and Chiron's grandfather, Larkspur, had debated whether or not Gryphons could be included. The matter was settled when Elphaba had done some research and discovered that one of Fiyero's ancestors from hundreds of years ago had a Gryphon Messenger.

And when Chiron was just five years old, Quetzalcoatl had been assigned as Chiron's servant. But Chiron didn't see him as one. To him, Quetzalcoatl was one of his best friends. Quetzalcoatl was a smaller species of gryphon, about the size of a pony, just barely big enough for Chiron to ride. When he was younger, Quetzal would always let him ride on his back, but now, Chiron knew he'd only end up _breaking _his back. He was also one of the most exotic that Chiron had seen. If Quetzal was just a Bird, he would have been a peacock. He still had the eagle-like head and forearms, but his feathers ranged from light blue to green to purple. His tufted lion tail was also fringed with feathers and had the eye-shaped design of a peacock's tail feathers.

Once Quetzal was awake, Chiron motioned him to follow him outside his room and into the many hallways of the Emerald City Palace.

"What are you doing?" Quetzal asked.

"I'm just going to wake up my parents," Chiron said innocently, still holding the hunting bugle.

Quetzal's eyes widened. "You better not . . ."

Chrion paid no attention and sprinted down the hallway, as silent as a ghost. As a kid, his father had taught him the ways of the hunter, and one of the many skills he possessed was the uncanny ability to sneak up on animals-or in this case, people-without making a sound.

He heard Quetzal's talons click noisily against the tile floor as he chased after him. Chiron turned around and shot him an annoyed look. Quetzalcoatl only looked back at him with a scornful expression.

They reached his parents' bedroom, and Chiron slowly opened the door. The door swung open without a sound and Chiron tiptoed inside. His parents were still blissfully asleep, and Chiron walked up to the side of the bed and brought the bugle to his lips.

"You are going to get in so much trouble," Quetzalcoatl said.

Chiron ignored him and with a deep breath, he blew on the horn as loud as he could. The sound was almost deafening, and Chiron could see his parents jerk and twitch awake.

"Ohswee'Oz,whutdacrap," his father slurred, slapping his hands over his eyes. He then slid his hands through his long blond hair.

"Up before the sun is," his mother said tiredly, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Definitely your son," Fiyero growled again, slapping a pillow over his eyes.

"Good morning!" Chiron said cheerfully, pulling the pillow off of Fiyero's face. He then just laid his arm across his eyes. "Do you know what today is?"

"You, mister, are in a whole lot of trouble," Elphaba scorned, pointing a finger at him. "Why in the name of God did you wake us so early?"

"Because today is-"

"Your eighteenth birthday." Fiyero finished for him. He sat up in his bed and smiled. "How could I forget?"

Chiron beamed. He was incredibly excited. And today was the day he was officially being labled as an adult through a special Vinkan rite of passage. He could hardly wait.

"Alright, young man, go wash up. I'll be out in a minute," Fiyero said, getting out of bed. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, like he always did, and sweatpants. Chiron left the room, and as he closed the door behind him, he saw his father take off his shirt, and he saw those scars. He shuddered as the door snapped shut. He remembered the first time he had seen them. He was only eight years old. He then remembered asking his father about them, and that was the night he learned everything. About his father's past. About the real horror of the war. It still made Chiron's blood freeze to imagine his father going through--well, going through what he did.

Chiron could only wonder how his father had not completely lost his mind.

He stepped into a steaming shower a minute or so later. He made sure he scrubbed his shoulders especially well. Another thing he was excited about was finally recieving his first blue diamond tattoos. Three on each shoulder. And, by the time he was twenty-one, he will recieve several others, depending on what he had accomplished as his first years as an "adult." He already had a few ideas in mind.

After showering, he slipped on a white dress shirt and black pants, tying a blood-red tie around his collar. His father stepped into his room, wearing a pair of worn jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and working boots after Chiron had finished dressing, and smirked.

"Put on something more casual," he said. "The rite won't begin until later tonight."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, but did so. He slipped on a simple black tee and blue jeans and grabbed a pair of casual shoes. He followed his father outside and into the city, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to just below his elbows. He had wristbands around each of his wrists and a pece of cloth tied around his neck to hide the scars.

"Dad, what are we doing?" Chiron asked.

"Son, there's much you need to know before the rite, and I have much to teach you," he said with a grin.

"Ok."

"You will have much more responsibilities as an adult, and I want to be sure you're up for it. It will also be a whole lot harder, since you also have the responsibility of one day becoming king."

"Don't worry about me. I think I can run a country just as good as you can," Chironn said proudly.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? We'll see about that." He then led Chiron into the poorer section of the city, the slums belonging to Animals and people who lived on hardly anything. Chiron glanced up at his dad, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like being in the slums. Why did his father bring him here?

As if reading his mind, Fiyero said, "We're going to be working on a special project. Most of the children who live here can't afford to go to school. So we're going to help build one that they can go to for free."

"What?!" Chiron shouted. "You've got to be kidding me! For the love of God, you're the _king_! Aren't there other guys who do this stuff _for_ us?!"

"Yes," he said casually. "But why send someone else to do something if you can do it for yourself?"

"I find it degrading," Chiron muttered.

"And that's exactly why we're here."

"To degrade me?!"

Fiyero laughed, and handed Chiron a shovel. "No. If there's one thing you need to learn, it's humility. You have to understand we're no different than the people who live here. Every life is equal, and everyone should have a fair chance. Just because I have a crown on my head doesn't mean I should think that I am better than anyone here."

"Uh, yeah it does," Chron said. "The whole point of a king is-"

"Is to serve and protect the people," Fiyero said, cutting him off. "Nothing less. Besides, I find it quite rewarding to get my hands a little dirty and really _do_ something for them."

Chiron stared at the shovel in his hands. "When I'm king, I sure as hell am not going to be spending my time in the slums."

Fiyero only laughed. "Well, that's a long ways away. And I sure hope I can change your mind. But until then-" he picked up another shovel and headed towards a cleared section in the slums surrounded by dozens of other workers, apparently waiting for them to start the project. "Let's help them the way kings were meant to help the people."

Chiron groaned, but he did what his dad told him. He greatly respected him, and Chiron knew that his father knew what he was doing. So he started by helping shovel out the foundations. It was a long and exhausting task. Chiron only brooded about this unnecessary work. _Some way to spend my eighteenth birthday,_ he growled to himself.

Chiron and a few other workers finished digging the foundations a few hours later, and then Chiron had to help pour cement into the newly dug holes. Chiron rolled up his pants to his knees and took off his shoes and socks to help spread the wet cement evenly. His father was working by his side the whole way, careful to keep his scars hidden. He had a smile on his face the entire time, and Chiron could only wonder how in the hell he found this enjoyable.

After the concrete was poured, they stopped for break as they waited for the cement to dry. Fiyero and Chiron both slumped on a nearby bench, completely exhausted, drenched in sweat and covered in plaster and cement.

Fiyero pulled the cloth out from around his neck and wiped his forehead and then offered it to Chiron. He gratefully took it and wiped the sweat from his own brow and around his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father rubbing his neck, rubbing the red ropeburn-like scars. Chiron clenched the cloth uncomfortably.

"Do they hurt?" Chiron asked quietly, handing him back the cloth. Fiyero looked at him as he took it, then sighed.

"All the time."

"Why don't you just get them removed?" Chiron said.

"They're there, so I can always remember. I wanted them. I wanted to remember the pain. I wanted to feel everything I couldn't in those five years as a scareccrow."

Chiron sat in silence, but he had one question he had always wanted to ask, but it was a question he was afraid of. But he wanted to know-he _had_ to know.

"What was it like?"

Fiyero was silent for a very long time. "It was absolute hell."

That simple answer greatly surprised Chiron. "But why? You didn't have to eat or sleep and you couldn't die."

"And I also couldn't feel anything," Fiyero said, his eyes glazing over. He hunched over, his arms on his knees, and unconciously started to rub his wrists. "There is nothing worse than to see the woman you love standing right there, right in front of you, and you can't touch her. There is nothing more painful than pressing your hand to the side of her face, and you can't feel her. You can't smell her, you can't kiss her, you can't give her any warmth on a cold night. And it hurts even more to know that everytime you _do_ touch her, or she touches you, it's uncomfortable. Painful, even. It was torture."

Chiron was struck silent. He had no idea it could have ever been that bad.

"Were you ever mad at mom? For doing that?"

Again Fiyero paused for a while before answering. "There were times when I greatly regretted my situation. I couldn't sleep, even if I tried, and I spent most of my nights just watching your mother sleep. And sometimes I did wonder why this had to happen, why was I stuck in this body, why couldn't she have turned me into something else. Something that could hold her, touch her. I did get angry at times, angry at the world for forcing Elphaba to do such a drastic thing, but never at her. I could never be angry at her for saving my life. I would always just push my anger to the back of my mind and forget about it. I knew it back then that it was no use moping about something I couldn't help. I would pity myself for a bit, and after that, I would slap myself back into my right mind and just move on to the next day."

Chiron arched his eyebrows. "You ever tell mom this?"

"She doesn't need to know. She's been through enough as it is. Even though I kept telling her I didn't care--which wasn't a lie--she kept blaming herself, torturing herself with doubt. What she doesn't need to know is that I _was_ angry."

Chiron and Fiyero sat in silence again, and after a few minutes, a young boy, barely seven years old, came running up to them. He was dressed in hardly more than rags and covered in dirt, but he looked like the happiest thing on the face of the earth. And for the first time, Chiron looked at the poor boy and felt pity. He was only a kid, and he didn't even have any shoes to wear.

The boy sat on his knees on the bench next to Chiron.

"Are you Chiron?" the boy asked. Fiyero chuckled.

"Yep," Chiron said. "What's yours?"

"Toby," he said simply. He then offered them a canteen.

Chiron took the cantene and swallowed a sip of the ice cold water. "Thanks."

"No, thank you! Thank you for helping build the new school! My older sister couldn't go to school but now she can! And so can I! I've never been to school before! Is it fun?"

Chiron laughed. The last thing he thought about school was fun. But his laugh was cut short when he saw Toby looking at him was such big innocent eyes, filled with hope. Hope for the future. Hope of one day to live comfortably, to move up and out of the slums. And this school was his chance.

"Yes," Chiron said. "School is a lot of fun."

Tody then gave him the biggest smile and hugged him, and Chiron stiffened slightly. With a laugh, Chiron gave him a one armed man hug.

"Speaking of school," Fiyero chimed in. "Your first day at Shiz is coming up! Just a few more days!"

"Can't wait," Chiron said somewhat sarcastically.

"Come on, the cement's probably dry. Let's get back to work," Fiyero said, slapping Chiron on the shoulder. Chiron's head fell back against the bench's backrest and he let out an exasperated sigh.

Toby gave him another hug. "Thank you, Prince Chiron!"

"Please. Just Chiron," he said. "'Prince' is a little clunky." Toby smiled, and ran off back into the city.

Fiyero gave an approving smile. "You're learning."

Chiron shrugged. "He's a good kid."

Fiyero's smile grew even wider.

* * *

As evening approached, and the sun began to sink in the sky, Fiyero and Chiron stood side by side in front of the half-way completed school. It had a long way to go, but they managed to get the foundations in and the basic framework constructed. And Chiron had to admit, it felt kind of good.

Fiyero wrapped an arm around Chiron's shoulder. "You did real good today, son," he said. "Now, are you ready for the rite?"

Chiron's jaw dropped. "Holy crap, I totally forgot about that!"

Fiyero let out a loud laugh. "Come on, let's get washed up. I'm sure everything will be ready by the time we are."

Chiron and Fiyero walked back to the Palace, and Chiron tore off his dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. And in only a few minutes, he was ready.

Fiyero and Elphaba were waiting for him in the main hall, along with Larkspur, Glinda, Boq, Lance, Panatia, and Chiron's best friend Nikolas. Nikolas was Lance's son, and Panatia's cousin. The two of them had known each other since they were very young, and of course Chiron and Panatia were great friends, too. And Chiron's godmother, Dorothy, was also there.

There were a great number of other guests and Chiron could see Osio and Kodu among them. Kodu was also a good friend of his. Chiron gave him a smile and a nod.

Larkspur stepped forward, and silenced the quiet murmur in the crowd. "This is a great and glorious day!" Larkspur began. "My only grandson, and the Prince of Oz, turns eighteen today!"

A polite applause rippled through the crowds.

"As is custom of the Vinkan tribe, Chiron Tiggular will recieve three diamond tattoos on each shoulder, to symbolize strength, loyalty, and courage. All attributes which an adult must possess to live an honorable life. Now, we will begin."

On cue, a few servants pushed in a large table with needles and ink. Chiron's excitement intensified, but at the same time, he started to get a little nervous. He never liked needles . . .

He took a seat, and propped his arm on the table, rolling up his shirt to expose his shoulder. Fiyero took the needle and hooked it up to the ink, and readied the needle. It was barely touching Chiron's skin.

"This might sting a bit," Fiyero cautioned quietly. Chiron gritted his teeth, but did not look away.

The needle plunged into Chiron's skin, and Chiron twitched, but did not say anything. Chiron only winced, bearing the stinging sensation. Even though it felt as if his shoulder was on fire, he did not say anything, not even cry out. He wasn't about to let everyone think he was weak.

Fiyero finished his right shoulder in a few minutes, but to Chiron, it felt like forever. Without protest, Chiron turned around and propped his other arm up. And again, the needle burned through Chiron's skin, but Chiron was good at hiding his pain. He even managed to smile and gave Panatia the thumbs up. She smiled shyly back.

Fiyero stood back, smiling widely. "Done!" he said simply. The crowd burst into applause.

Chiron turned his head and looked at his shoulders. Three diamonds blazed through his red and angry skin. His shoulders were screaming with pain, but he ignored it and smiled proudly. Fiyero rubbed his new tattoos with a damp cloth and rubbing alcohol. Chiron winced as yet again he felt like his skin was on fire.

"I'm really proud of you, Chiron," Fiyero said, giving him a hug.

Chiron rolled his shoulders, admiring his new tattoos. Panatia, Kodu, and Nikolas came up to him, and Nikolas slapped his shoulder.

"OW!" Chiron said.

"How does it feel to be a man?" Nikolas said, wrapping his arm around his neck and getting him in a headlock. Chiron squirmed loose and grabbed Nik's head and gave him a vicious noogie.

"How does it feel to be UNmanly?" Chiron joked back. They both laughed.

"Good to see you again, bro!" Nik said.

"As always," Chiron said with a grin. "You ready for college?" Along with being great friends, they were also going to be roommates. Fiyero strongly suggested against it, but they were firm. Chiron practically thought Nikolas as a brother.

"Oh, don't remind me," Nikolas said with a groan. "So not ready for school again."

"I think it's exciting," Panatia said shyly. "I mean, I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun!"

Chiron smiled. He always liked Panatia, as a friend, of course. She was quiet and modest, and smart. And also extremely good looking. She looked just like her mother, but her hair was longer with not as many curls, and her eyes were kind and grey, like her dad's. Nikolas had the same gold-blonde hair trimmed and neat, and blue-grey eyes.

"And for the first time in ages, I will be able to go to school, too!" Kodu said happily.

Chiron rubbed Kodu's head. "Silly Lion, you already _went_ to school." Kodu, in fact, went to Shiz University when Chiron was in elementary school. Since he was a Lion, he matured much faster than humans. In human years, Kodu was already in his thirties. Which meant Osio, Kodu's father, was very, very old.

"Doesn't mean I can't go again to keep an eye on you morons," Kodu said.

"Who are you calling a moron?!" Chiron shouted.

Kodu laughed. Elphaba and Fiyero both came up to him to congratulate him. And so did Dorothy.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy asked kindly.

"Of course I am!" Chiron said happily. "Just stings a bit."

Dorothy gave him a hug. "You've grown into such a fine young man. You're going to be great one day!"

"He will go down in history!" Larkspur said proudly. Chiron smiled.

"The only qestion is for what!"

* * *

**Oh yes, indeed for what?**

**Bwahahaha.**


	3. Colors

**Hey, guys, I'm back! Sorry this took a while, but with exams and everything . . . well, I was really busy. XP.**

**So, anyway! Here's the next chapter!**

**Hint: Pay close attention to the conversation between Chiron and Ms. Ferius. Air = Wind!**

* * *

Dorothy sat calmly at her desk, smiling at the blank sheet of parchment in front of her. Picking up her quill, she gently dabbed it into a bottle of ink, and began to write.

_Hey, Hickory, are you there?_

She sat back and waited for a few minutes. Then, very suddenly, handwriting magically appeared underneath hers.

_Yep, I'm here. What's up? How's Oz treating you?_ The words read, in Hickory's handwriting. Dorothy smiled. She was able to enchant a notepad of paper so that she, Zeke, and Hickory could always keep in contact, and Zeke then ripped the notepad in two, so Hickory could keep in touch whenever he wanted to, too.

_Very well, thank you. How's everything back over there? _She wrote back eagerly.

_Not bad. Zeke's doing alright, too. _

_Chiron's eighteenth birthday was today._ She wrote. Yes, it was a little random, but she felt like she wanted to tell him.

_Really? Tell him I said happy birthday! How was it?_

_It was actually kinda interesting. Since he's part-Vinkan, he had to go through this rite of passage, I don't fully understand it, but it was very exciting. As part of the rite he got three diamond tattoos on each shoulder._

_The lucky kid. My own mother made me swear I'd never get a tattoo!_

_Did you keep that promise? _Dorothy wrote mischievously.

A short pause._ Yes._

_Liar._

She could almost see Hickory laughing._ No, no. I really did. Ask Zeke._ _Oh, are you still going out with that Riacco guy?_

Dorothy stiffened slightly at the words._We never dated to begin with. We're just friends, and he's a great adviser. Nothing more._

_Sorry, no need to get so defensive. But you guys did go out on what anyone else would call "dates."_

_A few occasional dinners to discuss business matters is NOT a date, Frederic._ She wrote patiently, using his real name to emphasize her point.

_Well, do you like him?_

_As a friend, yes._

_But nothing more?_

_Correct. I will not deny that he is a very sweet and gentle man. Modest, kind, and handsome, but I made a promise. I would love no man like I love Hunk, and I will belong to no one except him._

Another short pause. _Hunk was a very lucky guy, indeed, to have been friends with someone as loyal and dedicated as you._

Dorothy could feel herself blush. _But why all the questions?_ she asked curiously.

_I'm just curious. Wanted to make sure you're ok._

She laughed quietly to herself. _Don't worry, Hick. I'm fine._

_Are you?_

Those two simple innocent words made her pause, and truly think. She had moved on after Hunk's death, she had picked herself up, and found strength to continue on with her life. But she wasn't the same. She would have her bouts of depression, sure, but that was normal. One doesn't take the death of someone so meaningful lightly.

_It does get a little lonely, I will admit. Sometimes, I miss him. Hell, I miss having someone to hold me, tell them that they love me. I'm not overly depressed or anything, just . . . wishful, I guess._

_Maybe . . . well, ever thought about . . . moving on?_

_It has crossed my mind. _Dorothy wrote slowly. The one thing she hated about Hickory was that he could read her like a book, literally.

_Maybe you should give Riacco a shot. He sounds like a great guy. And you've known each other for, how long now?_

_Nineteen years. Ever since Fiyero's and Boq's weddings._

_Damn, that's a long time. _

Dorothy laughed._ Yes, indeed. But I'm not sure._

_Hey, he's waited for you this long. A few dates couldn't hurt. I'm sure Hunk would understand. You need someone who's more than just a friend. Someone a little closer. Now, I'm not saying go out and marry the guy, but . . ._ he trailed off, and never finished his sentence.

_I'll think about it,_ she wrote slowly.

_Alright. Good-night, kiddo._

Dorothy laughed._ I'm almost forty years old. I'm not exactly a kid anymore._

_It makes me feel not so old._ Hickory wrote._ I'll talk to you later._

_Bye_. She wrote, and the sheet of paper went blank. She could of course summon the writing back up again to look over their conversations, but not now. Today, she had to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow was Chiron's and Panatia's first day of college.

* * *

Chiron hopped off the train with his bags in hand, and helped Panatia off as well. She was wearing a long white skirt and a smart pale-blue blouse and had her long golden hair tied back into a pony-tail. He was wearing his usual attire: white shirt, red tie, black pants, hair combed only to have it fall back into its original messy state.

"Aren't you excited?" Panatia asked.

"Not really. Never liked school," Chiron said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Nikolas hopped off another car and walked over to them, carrying his bags as well, and grinning ear to ear.

"So how did you two little lovebirds enjoy the ride?" he asked mischievously.

"We're not lovebirds!" Chiron protested angrily. Panatia blushed and lowered her gaze.

"We're just friends, Nik," she said quietly.

"Right," Nik said, still smiling. "Well, I'll start heading up to the dorm."

"I'll be there in a sec, I'm just going to help Pan with her bags," Chiron called out.

Panatia blushed again. "You don't have to . . ."

"Oh, come on, I insist. You've got at least fifty bags there! I've only got a few. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't help some poor damsel in distress?"

Panatia laughed quietly and flashed a brilliant shy smile. He always liked to see her smile. She almost seemed to glow, and lit up the room, as corny as it sounded, but it was true. It was one of those infectious smiles that just made you feel on top of the world just looking at her smile.

He grabbed some of her bags, and started to walk over to her dorm. Many of the girls waved at him and tried to flirt with him, but he just waved them off, gently, of course. He already had a girlfriend.

Just then, he saw her. Jenne. She was a really good looking girl, bright and outgoing. Chiron lowered a bag so he could wave at her. Jenne saw him, and came dashing over, grinning widely, and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Chiron! Hey, how's it going?" she asked cheerily.

"It's going pretty good. Just helping Panatia with her stuff."

"Ah. How are you, Panatia? I haven't seen you in a while!" Jenne asked, rushing over to giver her a hug.

Panatia smiled and gave her a hug too. Not only was Jenne Chiron's girlfriend, but also one of Panatia's closest friends. "It's nice to see you too, Jenne! We're in the same dorm, right? What room do you have?"

"603," Jenne said.

"Mine's 605!" Panatia said excitedly.

"No way! We're neighbors! This is going to be so much fun!" Jenne said, bouncing up and down with excitement. Chiron laughed. The one thing he truly loved about Jenne was her endless energy and optimism. She was always there to lighten the mood and to make you smile. She brushed back a lock of her short tawny hair behind her ear. "Oh, hey, let me help with those!" She took a couple bags, and they bounded up the dorm stairs and into Panatia's room. Her roommate, whom Chiron didn't know, was already there and was finishing unpacking.

"I'll let you guys settle in," Chiron said, leaving the girls alone.

"Oh, hey, Chiron?" Panatia asked timidly. "Do you want to go meet the new sorcery teacher with me?"

Chiron shrugged. "Sure. I'll meet you outside your dorm in an hour." He flashed her a smile, and left.

Panatia's roommate stared after him. "Was that Chiron Tiggular?!"

Jenne laughed. "The one and only."

"Oh, he's even hotter in person!" she giggled. Jenne coughed and Panatia started to blush furiously again.

"So . . . uh . . . what's your name?" Jenne asked, trying to keep the awkwardness at a minimum.

"Oh, uh . . . I'm Laurenne!" she said, standing abruptly and offering her hand. Panatia took it and Laurenne shook it vigorously. Panatia managed a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Laurenne," she said.

"So you must be Panatia! Oh, this is exciting! I read so much about your parents!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Panatia saw Jenne give Laurenne a death glare. Jenne knew all too well Panatia didn't like people to ask questions about her parents. Especially if they were about . . .

"So did your dad ever tell you what it was like as a tic-toc?" Laurenne asked eagerly.

. . . that.

Panatia stiffened slightly. "My father doesn't like to talk about it," she said with a slight edge. Surprising, especially since Panatia was so gentle and shy.

"Oh, sorry, but it's just so _interesting_! I mean, no human has ever been turned into-"

"Hey, Panatia, do you want me to give you a tour of the place?" Jenne said loudly, cutting off Laurenne. Jenne shot her another death glare, and lucky for Laurenne, she wasn't stupid. She got the message.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Laurenne said hurriedly. "I wanted to meet some of my teachers before classes started! I'll see you later!" Then, she bolted out the door.

"That nosy little-" Jenne growled.

"Let it go," Panatia said calmly. "She's only curious. I mean, who wouldn't be? Even today, people still hound him for interviews."

"Well, people need to learn to let sleeping dogs lie," Jenne huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Panatia agreed hesitantly. She started to mindlessly unpack her bags. "In all honesty, I never actually did talk to him about it. I only found out that he was--well, you know--when I was twelve."

"It must have been quite a shock," Jenne said, also helping unpack.

Panatia laughed uneasily. "Oh, yes it was."

"Are you . . . ok with it?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't make any difference now, so why let it bother me? I mean, he couldn't help it, and he sure as hell didn't _choose_ it. I couldn't hold any of it against him."

Jenne nodded. "So when did you find out about King Fiyero?"

"You mean the whole scarecrow thing? The same night my dad showed me the pictures of him as the Tin Man. Or . . . Steel Man. That sounds stupid, doesn't it? Steel Man. Iron Man's kinda catchier, but that's not technically correct . . ."

Jenne started to laugh. "Panatia, you are so random. And stop being so technical and relax for a bit! Come on, we're almost done. Then you and Chiron can go meet the new Sorcery teacher!"

Panatia paused for a minute. "Does it bother you at all that I'm hanging out with . . . your boyfriend?" she asked quietly.

Jenne shrugged casually. "No. You guys are friends. You want to hang out sometimes. I'm cool with that. It's funny, because I was going to ask you the same thing."

Panatia was silent for a minute. "I don't really have a problem with Chiron being your boyfriend . . ."

Jenne turned around and flashed her a sincere smile. "Then it's settled! Come on, we're best friends! Everything's fine."

Panatia didn't say anything else while she finished unpacking. In truth, she was a little jealous. Why couldn't Chiron be _her_ boyfriend?

* * *

Just as he promised, Chiron was waiting out in the courtyard, and Panatia and he started to head off to the seminar.

"So, this new teacher, what's her name?" Chiron asked.

"Her name's Ms. Ferius." Panatia said. "I'm kind of nervous. She's supposed to be a really great sorceress. And I'm not all that good at magic . . ."

"Oh, come on, Panatia, you'll be great!" Chiron said reassuringly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure one day you'll be as good as your mom!"

"Or yours," Panatia said with a smile. They approached the building, and saw a tall, built woman hardly older than them step outside. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a loose braid and she had feathered earrings, and was wearing a beaded turquoise necklace and bracelet. Her floor length brownish-tan dress, the color of deer hide, had a golden-yellow sash tied loosely around her waist. Chiorn was surprised. She had a very tribal, gregarious look about her. Not at all what he expected a teacher to look like.

The woman turned to them and smiled. "Panatia! Such a delight to meet you!" she said, taking a bow. "Please allow me to introduce myself! I am the sorcery instructor, Ms. Ferius!"

"_You're _Ms. Ferius?!" Chiron shouted. "You look like you're barely out of college!" Panatia gave him a sharp jab in the ribs.

Ms. Ferius laughed. "Ah, yes. I only graduated from Shiz a few years ago! I had to pull quite a few strings to be able to teach here, but I managed!" She looked closely at Panatia. "You look just like your mother! And I can sense your magical aurora about you. Ah . . . let's see . . . quite a potential for healing spells, very good . . . and a good bout of practical spells! Oh, this will be fun!"

Chiron could see that Panatia was clearly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, do you only teach magic?"

"No, I also teach Philosophy," she said. "But let's look at you! Undoubtedly you must be Chiron Tiggular, the Prince of Oz! Such an honor to meet you in person!" She then took his hand and started to shake it vigorously. Afraid she might snap his arm out of its socket, he pulled away.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said with a forced smile.

She studied him closely, the same way she looked at Panatia when she was sensing her magical auroras. Ms. Ferius suddenly gasped.

"My word! Chiron, this is most unusual!" she said excitedly.

"What?!"

"I can sense a magical aurora around you, too! Chiron, you can do magic!"

"I can?" he said stupidly. "But . . . how can I? Wouldn't I have known that by now?"

"It's not surprising. It's very rare for men to be able to perform magic. And magic usually doesn't show itself unless you're greatly distraught or under emotional distress."

Chiron thought for a minute. "But couldn't my mom see my . . . magical aurora or something?"

"I doubt it," Ms. Ferius said with a laugh. "It was I myself who discovered the power to see magical auroras! But . . ." she stopped, staring at Chiron again, this time slightly confused. "It is a little peculiar . . ."

"What is?" Panatia asked.

"Usually, there are only three types of auroras. Red for healing powers, blue for practical spells, and green for attacking and defense. But Chiron's aurora . . . is the color of air."

"The color of _air_?" Chiron said skeptically. "Air has no color!"

"On the contrary," Ms. Ferius said mysteriously. "Air has every color imaginable. All the colors of a painter's tray. Which is exactly what I see." Chiron and Panatia exchanged doubtful expressions. "I'll tell you what, why don't you take my class? I can teach you how to do magic, and maybe I can discover what your mysterious power is! Until then, Chiron!" She then walked away quickly, humming the tune of a song Chiron could not name.

"She's quite the character," Chiron said.

"She's . . . very ambiguous, isn't she?" Panatia said. "But this is great! You can do magic! Wait until your parents find out!"

"I doubt it," Chiron said skeptically. "I bet she just said that to throw me off."

"Well, why don't you come to one of her classes, then we can find out for sure?" Panatia suggested.

Chiron shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "Why not?"

* * *

_"So you will not tell us? So be it. Then you shall die the most horrific death you can possibly imagine!"_

_Fiyero panted heavily, his breath failing, blood pouring from his mouth, but looked back up at Malnor's hateful face, attempting to show him his determination, his courage._

_"I will never betray her!" Fiyero said. "I will die for her!"_

_Malnor smiled cruelly, and pulled out a long vicious looking dagger. He raised it high into the air. "Then die, you bastard!"_

_The knife came down swiftly, cutting through Fiyero's skin, and he screamed in agony, at the pain, the torture, every inch of him felt as if he was on fire. The pain was so great so terrible, so-_

_He was hanging from another pole, this time in a cavern, guards all around him, holding vicious weapons, ready to beat him, torture him further. Malnor stepped out of the crowds again, holding the same dagger, wearing the same evil grin._

_"You would willingly sacrifice yourself to save your friends? Fool! You don't even know what the hell you're fighting for!"_

_"I am fighting to protect her!" he heard himself say. But he was confused, unsure of what he was saying, or doing. Did he mean Elphaba?_

_No. Because he wasn't Fiyero. He was Hunk!!_

_Malnor then came up to him again, laughing, and stabbed him. He screamed once more in agony, the pain returning, only this time it was worse, so much worse. He could have never imagined experiencing so much pain at once. He could see shadowy figures watching him. Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, Osio, Dorothy, all of them just watching him with pity._

_"We're sorry . . ." the figures said mournfully. "We can't save you."_

_"Good-bye," they wailed, and the figures disappeared._

_"No!" he screamed. "Don't leave me here! Don't leave me to die alone!! No, don't leave!"_

_Then everything went deathly silent as another haunting sound filled the air. A laugh. An insane, maddening laugh. Loud, mocking, torturous. He looked around, terrified, to see where the voice, that horrible laugh, was coming from. A figure then stepped out of the shadows. It was him. Fiyero, as a scarecrow._

_And yet, it wasn't him._

_Fiyero never looked insane, never had an evil glint in his eye, never laughed and mocked at another person's pain and suffering. And he never looked so malicious, so evil before. He could only stare in horror at the scarecrow as it approached him, still laughing insanely._

_"You're not alone! you were never alone!" the scarecrow said cruelly. His laughter grew louder and louder, its insanity almost infecting him! He tried to block out the noise, the insanity, but his arms were tied down and he couldn't move. All he could do was watch the insane monster in front of him laugh. He took another step closer, and reached its hand out, to claw at him, choke him, grab his throat-_

"NOOOOOOO!!"

"Fiyero! Fiyero, wake up!!"

Fiyero snapped his eyes open and bolted upright, nearly knocking over Elphaba, who was leaning over him and shaking him violently. He was sweating and shaking, his pulse pounded in his ears, and he felt like he was choking. As if a hand had clamped around his neck. But there was nothing around his throat.

He took a few shaky breaths. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Elphaba said sternly. "You were screaming in your sleep and twitching like crazy!"

He shook his head. "Just another-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit!" Elphaba yelled. "What did you see?!"

"Nothing important-"

"Like hell it wasn't!"

Fiyero looked up at his wife's angry eyes, but he also saw she was deeply worried, and afraid for him. He sighed.

"I think I need to see someone."

* * *

**Next chapter: Fiyero sees a shrink!! 8D**

**What will he find out?!**


	4. Enter Scarecrow

**Hint: Say your prayers its the one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
Warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'til the sandman he comes**

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

* * *

The Council meeting began promptly at noon, just as everyone settled into their chairs. The meeting was called because Riacco claimed he had a very interesting discovery he wanted to present, and everyone in the Council agreed to come. Fiyero sat at the head of the table as always, Elphaba right by his side, and the remaining members each took their respected seats around the large Quoxwood table. After everyone had settled in, Riacco cleared his throat and stood up.

"It has come to my attention that a new era has begun," he said with an air of excitement. Many of the Council members raised their eyebrows and exchanged looks, but did not interrupt. Riacco continued. "A New Age of Science is upon us. New inventions are being made to allow easier living, more comfortable lifestyles, and monumentous leaps in healthcare. And with all this excitement, it has dawned upon me that there is one thing that has interested me for years, something I dared not question. Until now." He opened a folder and took out a picture of a beige-colored gryphon with its front paw in a sling. "This gryphon broke his leg after a rather nasty crash-landing. He is of course not in any serious condition, and normally bones heal in a matter of weeks, maybe a month or so depending on the severity of the fracture."

"I fail to see what you're getting at," Lance said impatiently.

"Patience," Riacco said. He pulled out another picture of the same gryphon, this time with its leg completely healed with no sign of the broken bone. "This is, of course, the same gryphon. Three days later. Completely healed."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, we're all quite aware that gryphons have a special power to heal rather quickly. It's common knowledge."

"Yes! That's exactly it! Gryphons can heal five or seven times faster than any other creature! Why is this so? I believe that if I am allowed to further study this special trait, it can lead to enormous leaps in healthcare! Who knows? Maybe in the very near future everyone can heal as fast as a gryphon!"

"Are you suggesting we study them like lab rats?" Fiyero said suddenly, rising to his feet.

"Of course not," Riacco said. "It will be completely up to the gryphon if they would like to donate their blood for further study."

"Donate their blood?! I don't like the sound of this," Glinda said. "It's-it's abnormal. You're suggesting we share the same traits as gryphons. You're suggesting we make hybrids. I don't like that at all."

"I agree," Boq said. "We shouldn't tread in such taboo territory. Mixing humans with gryphons . . . the sheer idea teeters on the edge of blasphemy!"

"Hold on, I think Riacco has a valid point here, though," Dorothy said. "Back in my world, scientists are mixing around all sorts of animal traits and creating hybrids like this."

A gasp rippled through the Council and all eyes turned to her. Fiyero stared at her like she was crazy.

"In your world people have the same traits as animals?!" Fiyero said.

"No! Nothing like that!" she said quickly. "I'm just saying that Riacco should be allowed to further investigate this. What harm could it do? He's trying to figure out why gryphons can heal abnormally fast. That doesn't sound like a crime to me."

"I never said it was a crime," Fiyero said. "I'm only saying that I don't like the sound of people messing around with Animal genes. It's dangerous and risky."

"But think about-" Riacco protested.

"I am adament about this," Fiyero said sternly. "I will not allow this. The answer is no, Riacco. I will not allow you to do this research, and I forbid you to pursue this subject any further. Is that perfectly clear?"

Riacco stared Fiyero down for a few seconds before he nodded and took his seat. "Yes."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Elphaba spoke up. "Is there anything else we would like to discuss?" she asked.

No one answered. Everyone exchanged glances, but there was nothing major anyone else had to report. Fiyero stood one last time.

"That concludes our meeting. You are all dismissed until next week," he said, and everyone stood to leave. Riacco waited outside the door for Dorothy. When he saw her, he walked up to her side and escorted her out of the palace.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing," she said bashfully. "I really don't understand why Fiyero doesn't like it. I do. I think it's an excellent idea."

"Then perhaps you can convince him for me?" Riacco said hopefully.

Dorothy gave him a look. "I don't think I could. Fiyero can be stubborn at times. If he doesn't like it, he won't do it."

"But he likes you," Riacco insisted. Dorothy laughed.

"Riacco, I doubt that even Elphaba could change his mind about this."

Riacco frowned, but then laughed lightly. "But you believe in me, so I guess it wasn't a completely failed attempt." Dorothy blushed, and Riacco slipped an arm around her waist, and much to his surprise, she didn't protest. In fact, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and Riacco felt a butterfly flying around like crazy in his stomach.

"Hey, Miss Gale?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, Master Riacco?"

"Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Dorothy looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Dr. Varnn stared at the hand written note in his hand. He had just opened his office, and there it was on the doorstep: a note asking his immediate presence at the Emerald City Palace later that day. With the utmost discretion.

He, of course, leapt at the case. He was well known and was the best psychologist in Oz, and his heart thumped in his chest as he wondered why the King had summoned him personally. He was famed for his successful case with treating Boq Stithson's extreme post-traumatic stress, and that was one of the toughest -no, _the _toughest- case he had ever faced. He had been waiting for King Fiyero to call on him.

Looks like today was his lucky day.

But, of course, he could be completely wrong. But one could always hope.

He followed the directions on the note to the letter. Varnn took a secret back entrance to the palace, where Queen Elphaba was waiting for him.

"Dr. Varnn, it is good to see you," she said sincerely, shaking his hand. "Please, follow me." She then escorted Dr. Varnn down the long decorative hallways of the magnificent palace.

"What is the matter, my Queen?" Dr. Varnn asked gently. "Best I go in knowing what I will be facing."

Elphaba did not say anything for a while. "My husband has been having nightmares. He wakes up screaming, but he refuses to tell me anything. I guess . . . just stress from the war."

"The war was almost twenty years ago," Dr. Varnn said, a growing sense of excitement rising inside of him. "Twenty years of stress. I'm surprised he didn't crack sooner."

"He can be quite stubborn sometimes," Elphaba said with a nod. "He thinks that the general public-"

"Will lose all respect for him if they find out he needs to see a shrink," Dr. Varnn said with a small chuckle. "Yes, I've heard it all before," he added when Elphaba turned around and gave him a surprised look. "But the truth is the exact opposite. If anything, they'll gain more respect. It just proves he's human."

Elphaba smiled uncomfortably and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, he'll need it."

She opened a side door, into a spare room modestly furnished. And inside was King Fiyero, back towards him, rubbing his wrists. When he heard the door open, he turned around quickly, flashed them a smile, and quickly pulled his sleeves down below his wrists. But not before Dr. Varnn saw the red marks. Like rope burns. But . . . not quite.

"Doctor, I'm glad you could come," Fiyero said with a smile, shaking his hand. Dr. Varnn took his hand, shook it, and then suddenly grabbed Fiyero's arm and slid up his sleeve to see his scars.

He could see Fiyero wince out of the corner of his eye. Dr. Varnn studied them carefully. They definitely resembled rope burns, red and angry in color, but the skin wasn't blistered. There were small white scars around the edges, but no sign of anything resembling a burn. They also looked fresh, no more than a few days old, a week at the most.

"How long have you had these?" Dr. Varnn asked curiously.

Fiyero pulled his hand away. "Ever since I turned back into a human," he said slowly, staring down at his exposed wrist.

Dr. Varnn's eyes widened. "That's impossible. Burns like those don't last twenty years."

"Well, these do. They're not normal burns. They're scars," Fiyero said testily as he unconsciously rubbed his wrists again.

"Do you have any other scars or marks?"

"What do my scars have to do with anything?" Fiyero said angrily. "I asked you to come because I thought you could help stop me from having these nightmares. But if all you're going to do is give me a physical, there's the door!"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba scolded.

"No, no, he's right," Dr. Varnn said. "It is none of my business. It was rude of me to intrude. I apologize."

"No, Elphaba's right, I should be the one apologizing," Fiyero said softly. "It was completely uncalled for. I should have not snapped at you like that. I'm sorry."

Dr. Varnn nodded in a sign of forgiveness. "So, let us begin. Please have a seat. I have no doubt this will take quite some time." Fiyero and Elphaba both took seats in a sofa, holding each other's hand, while Varnn pulled up an armchair. He pulled out his pen and notebook and crossed his legs, resting the notepad on his knee.

"How long would you say you've had nightmares?"

"Ever since Chiron was born."

"Not before?"

"No, wait . . ." Fiyero said, thinking. "When I was a scarecrow, before I had my memory restored . . . I had visions."

"About what, precisely?"

"The Gale Force torturing me," Fiyero said, shuddering. "It was always the same thing. They would beat me and scream at me to tell them where Elphaba was." Elphaba rubbed her hand on his shoulder, and he squeezed her hand tightly.

Dr. Varnn jotted down a few notes. "Do your nightmares have reoccurring themes?"

"The nightmares have been the same thing," Fiyero said, hunching over and resting his arms on his knees. "Someone was always being tortured-it was either me or Hunk, sometimes it was both- and Malnor was always in them. And me . . . as a scarecrow."

"Anything else?"

Fiyero was silent for a good long time. "A laugh. There was always a laugh. The kind that makes you go crazy just listening to it. A psychotic laugh. Makes my blood freeze every time I hear it."

Dr. Varnn looked up at Fiyero. "Have you heard it before, outside the nightmares?"

"No!" Fiyero said quickly, but he stopped, thinking again. "Yes . . . I have . . ."

Elphaba looked stunned at this new revelation. Dr. Varnn gestured him to continue, and Fiyero did.

"In battle, when I was fighting Malnor . . . I was so enraged, so utterly pissed off at everything . . . I felt like I was going mad. And when he tried to kill me, when he stabbed me, I just stood there . . . and I laughed at him."

Elphaba clasped a hand over her mouth. "You never told me this before . . ."

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Fiyero said, looking at her. She just sat there in silence, shaking her head.

Dr. Varnn thought for a moment. "I believe the problem lies in your unconcious mind. Some sort of hidden problem that only shows itself when you're sleeping. I have a few techniques that will allow you to confront this problem head-on, in a completely metaphoric manner. I may try hypnosis. It worked with your good friend, Boq. I'm sure it'll work on you, too." He laughed. "Oh, yes, the thing one encounters when one has an . . . out of body experience."

"What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Now, are you up for it?"

Fiyero nodded. "At this point, I'm up for anything. So will this hypnosis treatment relieve me of these nightmares?"

"It is very probable it will. Hypnosis will allow your underlying problem to surface, and will allow us to treat it from there."

"So, basically, all we're doing now is unearthing the problem, then you will treat it?" Elphaba asked.

"That is correct. Now, I must warn you, you'll wake up with a rather nasty headache." Dr. Varnn said.

Fiyero laughed. "After all I've been through, a headache is nothing."

He nodded. "Alright now. Fiyero, I want you to relax. Close your eyes, and slowly count backwards from twenty in your head. Tell me when you have reached zero."

Fiyero closed his eyes, slumped back in the sofa, and was silent for a moment. "Zero," he said out loud.

"I want you to think back to the last time you were truly happy. When was that?"

"Chiorn's eighteenth birthday."

"Describe what you see."

"He's sitting in a chair in front of me, and I'm holding a needle. The blue tattoos on his shoulder are fresh. He's smiling, but he's wincing a little with pain."

"Go back further."

"I'm in a bedroom, with Elphaba. Chiron's just been born . . ."

"Further."

"At a wedding altar-"

"Further."

"I'm human again. I can touch Elphaba again. I can feel her, I can kiss her agan . . ." he smiled widely, but it vanished quickly. "But . . ."

"What is it, Fiyero?" Dr. Varnn persisted.

"Scars . . . horrible scars . . . it wasn't supposed to happen. But I'm keeping them. As a reminder. They hurt . . ."

Elphaba closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, clutching his hand tighter. Dr. Varnn could see her distress. A sudden idea hit him.

"Ok, now Fiyero, I am going to ask you to open your eyes and count up to fifty at a steady pace. And I want you to watch the clock."

Fiyero did so, and stared at the ticking second hand on the clock. His eyes began to droop, and Dr. Varnn helped him lay flat on the couch. Fiyero's breathing became slow and steady, and entered into a trance-like state.

"Now, when I touch your forehead, you will drift back into your unconscious mind. You will find what is the source of all these terrible nightmares. And when you do, you will say 'I have found it' and I will tap your forehead again, and you will wake up."

Then, with a deep breath, Dr. Varnn tapped Fiyero's forehead, and Fiyero sank into the black bottemless pit of the unconcious mind.

* * *

"Ok, Chiron, I want you to make this pebble float."

"What?" Chiron said flatly, staring at the small stone resting in the palm of Ms. Ferius's hand.

"I want you to make it levitate," she said again, in a soft gentle voice.

Chiron shot a look at Panatia, and she gave him a reassuring smile. Chiron sighed.

"Ok. How do I do that?"

"I'm glad you asked!" she said cheerily. "Imagine magic is a river inside your body. I want you to draw the water from that river -just a little- and direct it at the pebble. And with that water, I want you to lift it off my hand."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?" he asked seriously. Panatia rolled her eyes impatiently.

Ms. Feriu laughed. "Chiorn, just try it! It can't hurt!"

Chiron sighed. "Alright, whatever you say." He stared at the pebble intently, and willed it to move. He imagined lifting the pebble with his mind, and miraculously, the pebble on Ms. Ferius's hand began to twitch, and it rose about an inch before Chiorn's concentration broke.

"Whoa!!" Chiron souted. "Did it just _float_?!"

Ms. Ferius was absolutely ecstatic. "You did it, Chiron! I knew you could! Do it again, this time longer!"

Chiron did, and he concentrated yet again, and once more the pebble floated about a foot off of Ms. Ferius's hand. Chiron's jaw dropped open, still concentrating on making the pebble float.

"You did it!" Panatia said proudly, giving him a hug around his shoulders. Chiron smiled widely, and nodded.

"Wait until I tell my mom. She's going to flip!"

* * *

Darkness.

Absolute darkness. No light, infinite black stretching on forever.

Fiyero looked around. He was trapped in some sort of chamber, or he assumed, because he couldn't see anything farther than the tips of his fingers and feet. He was standing on solid ground, but when he bent over to touch it, there was nothing there. It was if he was standing on air. Very peculiar.

The only thing for him to do now was seek out the problem, and with confident steps, he began to walk around the . . . room, or whatever he was in. He kept walking for at least five minutes, and still encountered nothing. He then remembered something from his experienced years as a hunter. His dominant side of his body tended to make longer steps, so if he kept walking, he'd ony be walking in gigantic circles. So walking with no destination in sight was utterly pointless.

So he sat on the invisible floor with his legs crossed beneath him, and waited patiently.

He didn't have to wait long.

_"I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the raaaaaain,"_ a husky, whispery voice sang slowly. Fiyero immediately jumped to his feet and looked around, but saw nothing. He closed his eyes and listened, hoping to hear the voice again. But that voice, it was so familiar, and so haunting. It made Fiyero shudder just listening to it.

_"And my head I'd be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatchin' if I only had a braaaaaaaaaain!"_

Then, that laugh came again. Insane, blood curdling, cold, terrifying. Fiyero started to panic and looked around him, trying to find the source, but the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Fiyero clenched his fists.

"That's a pretty catchy tune. Work on it much?" Fiyero said loudly. Maybe he could draw the speaker out of the darkness so he could see him.

_"Oh, I've had a very, very long time to work on it. Over twenty years. Like it?"_

"Personally I think it's stupid," Fiyero said calmly.

_"Then perhaps I need to try a little harder!"_ He laughed again, and this time, Fiyero could just barely hear footsteps, coming closer. Soft, shuffling footsteps, almost as if he was limping. Fiyero turned around, and saw the speaker appear out of the shadows. He gasped, and froze in terror. He started shaking, he didn't understand, this was impossible, it couldn't be . . .

"I don't understand," Fiyero breathed, rigid with terror.

There, standing right in front of him, was a scarecrow. The scarecrow. _Him_. And yet, it wasn't him. It was the scarecrow from his dreams, the one that had lost all traces of its humanity, nothing left of it except the madness, the anger, all the cold empty feelings. A demon.

The scarecrow was wearing a tattered green vest with blood splatters on it and black patched trousers and worn brown boots laced with binder twine and rope. The insane smile plastered on the scarecrow's face made Fiyero's skin crawl, and as Fiyero stared at the scarecrow- that thing, that horrible, terrifying thing- its stitched mouth grew wider.

_"You don't understand?"_ the scarecrow whispered in that cold dead chilling voice. _"What's there not to understand?"_

"Who are you?!" Fiyero cried in terror. "What are you?!"

_"I'm you! Your inner demon!"_

Fiyero shook his head, shutting his eyes tight, clamping his hands over his ears. "No! You can't be real!"

_"I'm as real as those ridiculous blue tattoos plastered on your face!" _the scarecrow laughed, pointing at him with a hand covered with bloody bandages._ "I'm a part of you. And I always was!"_

"What the hell are you?!" Fiyero screamed.

_"I am your anger, your fears, your rage, your ferocity you dared not show!"_ the scarecrow screamed, grabbing Fiyero's throat and pulling him up, staring eye to eye. Fiyero stared horrified at the scarecrow's eyes, and saw nothing but insanity. _"All those times you stowed away your anger, everytime you kept your rage bottled up inside, you were helping to create me! You see, I was just a tiny little mustard seed stowed away inside your mind. And every time you pushed your anger away, every time you refused to show your true feelings, every time you denied that you were furious, you gave me a little bit of water, and I grew and grew until POW!"_ The scarecrow slammed Fiyero onto the cold hard floor, and he gasped, trying to pry the scarecrow's hand off his throat. "You created me, Fiyero! I am the voice inside your head, haunting your dreams! Driving you insane with pain! I will not rest until you are dead, and I am free!"

"What are you talking about?!" Fiyero cried.

The scarecrow's smile turned into an angry and infuriated scowl. _"I have been trapped in your mind for all your life! I didn't mind it at first, but the darkness of your mind was maddening! I couldn't take it! So I tried to escape! But I could only escape for a few seconds at a time! In battle, in your dreams, your scars! That was me! I am the guardian, hidden until summoned! And at that first taste of freedom, I knew I never wanted to be supressed again. And now I will destroy you so I can be free once more!"_

Fiyero stared up at the scarecrow, and to his surprise, he let go of his throat. Fiyero coughed, and rose to his feet, ready to fight back that thing. The scarecrow's insane smile returned, and he started to laugh insanely again.

_"Oh, and one more thing! Chiron's time is coming!"_

"What are you talking about?!" Fiyero demanded angrily.

_"Chiron has a special power, a destiny he cannot change! His time until he reveals this power is very soon!"_

Fiyero glared at the scarecrow. "There is nothing wrong with my son!"

_"Not yet,"_ the scarecrow said wickedly. _"Just you wait, Fiyero! Just you wait!"_ He laughed again, the same insane laugh. Fiyero clutched his hands around his ears, and crashed to his knees. The madness of the scarecrow was drowning him, infecting him!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" he screamed.

"Fiyero! Fiyero!" a distant voice called. "Wake up! Fiyero!!"

Fiyero's eyes snapped open, and he was back in the spare room, laying on the couch, Elphaba leaning over him, her hands clamped on his shoulders, and Dr. Varnn standing above him, all the color drained from his face. Fiyero was gasping for breath, and shaking violently.

"Oh, god, Fiyero, you scared the hell out of me!" Elphaba sobbed, gripping Fiyero tightly. "What happened?!"

Fiyero couldn't speak. His throat was clenched shut. It felt as if he was drowning, choking . . .

"Fiyero, what did you see?" Dr. Varnn said sternly.

Fiyero inhaled a jarry breath, stroking Elphaba's long black hair.

"Horrible things . . ." he whispered. "Horrible things . . ."

* * *

**Fiyero's got one hell of a serious problem, don't you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Trail of Blood

**You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie**

You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

* * *

Dr. Varnn took off his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Fiyero was sitting on the couch across from him, pale as a ghost, and hands shaking so violently he could hardly hold the cup of strong tea in his hands steady. And he didn't blame him. After Fiyero told him what he had seen . . . Dr. Varnn shuddered again. Never, in his entire life, had he ever encountered such a serious situation. He had never even heard of something like this happening before.

"This is without a doubt the most severe case of schizophrenia I had ever witnessed," Dr. Varnn said in a low voice, rubbing his temples. Fiyero took another sip from the cup, his eyes glazed over, staring at the floor, still in shock, frozen in terror. "I had never heard of anything like this before."

"But you can help us, right?" Elphaba said in a shaky voice. "You can make it go away?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Dr. Varnn said worriedly. "It sounds like this . . . inner demon, this split personality . . .Scarecrow is like a poltergeist. It won't go away until a certain deal has been made. Until it gets what it wants." All eyes turned to Fiyero. Fiyero kept staring blankly at the cup in his hands, knowing that they were looking at him, but refusing to make any eye contact.

"Did Scarecrow say what it wanted?" Dr. Varnn asked.

Fiyero nodded slowly. "He wanted to be free. But I can't let that happen! He's insane! He's a monster! I've seen him before. I've seen what he could do." He shook his head. "I can never let him out, even if it kills me. I'd rather die than let that psychopath control me. He was threatening Chiron!"

Dr. Varnn snapped his head up. "What did he say about Chiron?"

"He said that he had a secret power and it will be unleashed soon," Fiyero said hoarsely. "But he must be wrong! There is nothing wrong with him! He's completely normal!"

"But let's say -hypothetically, of course- he's right . . ."

"Shut up!" Fiyero roared, rising to his feet so suddenly that his cup flew out of his hands and crashed on the floor. "He can't be right! He's insane! _There is nothing wrong with my son!!"_

_"_Fiyero, please! Calm down!" Elphaba said gently, tugging his arm. Reluctantly, he took his seat back on the couch. No one knew what to say or what to do. Dr. Varnn pulled at his tie wrapped a little too tightly around his neck and tugged it loose.

"I can help you come to terms with Scarecrow. But I'm afraid there's not much else I can do," Dr. Varnn said.

"How did you fix Boq?" Fiyero asked quietly. "What was wrong with him? Did he have an inner demon, too?"

Dr. Varnn sighed. "I am sorry, but that is strictly confidential. Patience privacy. I'm afraid that if you truly want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself."

Fiyero glared at him, but did not say anything. Dr. Varnn couldn't do anything more for Fiyero, so he stood to leave. But just then, a tapping noise came from the window. Dr. Varnn turned around and saw a brlliantly colorful gryphon flying just outside the window. Elphaba immediately stood up and opened the window, and the gryphon soared inside, completely oblivious to the intense situation he was entering.

"Madame Tiggular, I come bearing great news!" the gryphon said excitedly.

"What is it, Quetzalcoatl?" Elphaba said slowly.

"Chiron is a sorcerer!"

There was dead silence as everyone turned to stare in horror at Quetzal. The gryphon's wide smile vanished as he sensed the tension in the air.

"What is it?" he asked uneasily.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Elphaba said a little too happily. "That's wonderful news! How exciting!" Quetzal was confused by Elphaba's strange behavior, and diverted his eyes. And saw Dr. Varnn.

"Wait, are you Dr. Varnn? _The famous therapist?!_ What's he doing here?" Quetzalcoatl asked hurriedly.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Fiyero said quietly, rising to his feet. "Tell Chiron we're happy for him, and we look forward to seeing him this weekend. And do not tell him that Dr. Varnn was here. Understood?"

Quetzal nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand."

"Then you are dismissed," Fiyero said, and Quetzalcoatl hesitantly jumped back out of the window and took off back into the sky.

"'He has a secret power that will be revealed soon.' He knew. The Scarecrow knew!" Fiyero said once Quetzal was gone. "He knew Chiron could do magic! But how?! We never suspected anything! How could he have known?!"

"But now we have nothing to fear," Dr. Varnn said confidently. "Now we know what the Scarecrow was talking about. Shiz University has the best Sorcery teacher to offer. He'll learn from the best and master his power. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"I'm not convinced," Fiyero said. "There was something more ominous than just that he is a sorcerer. No, there's something else we're missing, there's more to the Scarecrow's prediction than just this."

"But what?" Elphaba said quietly.

* * *

For a certain prince halfway across the country, classes couldn't end soon enough.

Chiron glared daggers at the clock on the far wall of the lecture hall, willing it to move faster. But his magic was very limited, and he still hadn't completely master his new power. And he doubt that even his mother, the most powerful witch in the country, could make time go faster. But that was no reason why he couldn't try. He didn't think he could stand being in the lecture hall for much longer. About math, nonetheless. Five more minutes. But how slow could it possibly be?

Extremely, torturous slow. Five minutes of hell.

Chiron groaned and shifted his limited attention to the professor, an elderly old man who should have retired twenty years ago. He was droning on and on about . . . logarithms? Chiron had no clue. The only one in the entire auditorium who showed an ounce of interest was Panatia. Of course. Nik was sitting next to Chiron, and had passed out thirty minutes ago, drooling on his textbooks. Chiron poked him in the stomach and with a loud snort, he jerked awake.

"What did I miss?" Nik grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing," Chiron said flatly. "But we're out of here in like a minute."

Just as he said that, the bell rang and the entire crowd of students erupted into a stampede to get out the door as fast as possible. The professor attempted to talk over the rukus, to no avail. Once outside the classroom, Chiron couldn't supress a whoop of triumph.

"Finally, we're free!" Chiron said. "No more classes for the rest of the day!"

"So what now?" Nik asked.

"I'm going to drop off my books and see if Quetzal got back from the Emerald City yet. Then I'll meet you at the Ozma cafe."

"Sounds like a plan," Nik said. "Want to invite Panatia?"

"Sure. I'll ask Jenne, too. See you in a bit."

Chiron lept up the stairs to his dorm and ran inside, dumping his numerous books on his desk. He glanced out his dorm room window just in time to see Quetzalcoatl land on the windowsill and tap his talon on the glass impatiently. Chiron threw don his textbook and quickly opened the window, and Quetzal gracelessly flopped inside. Chiron suppressed a snort of laughter.

"So, what did they say?" Chiron asked.

"They say that they're very pleased and happy for you, and look forward to seeing you again this weekend," Quetzalcoatl said.

"That's it? No warnings? No 'Don't get your head blown off?'" Chiron frowned. This wasn't like his parents. Surely his mother would have said something more, given him some tips, some cautionary words. Something must be up back at home.

"They'll probably tell you all about that when you see them this weekend," Quetzalcoatl said quickly, sensing Chiron's suspicion. "Better to say it in person than by messenger!"

Chiron nodded. "I guess that does make sense. So, anything else going on in the real world?" he said with a laugh.

Quetzal chirped, which was his way of laughing, but shook his head. "No, not really. But I have heard rumors that Madame Gale and Master Riacco are dating."

Chiron frowned. "Ugh, that guy gives me the creeps. I don't like him. I get a bad feeling whenever I'm around him. I don't know how the hell she can stand him!"

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Quetzalcoatl sneered.

Chiron guffawed and scratched Quetzal's ear affectionately. "I'm not jealous! I just don't like the guy. And it's kinda obnoxious that Riacco's hitting on her after she took a vow to remain loyal to her dead boyfriend."

"Give her a break. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Besides, why are you so concerned about her personal affairs?"

Chiron glared at Quetzal. "Because I think Dorothy shouldn't be hanging around with that scumbag."

"You tell her this?" he asked casually.

"I sent her a letter telling her to dump the bastard," Chiron said.

Quetzal groaned. "I don't know why you're so agitated. He's a decent guy and knows what he's doing. Dorothy wouldn't be going out with him if she didn't think he was a nice guy."

Chiron shook his head. "Well, I don't like him. She shouldn't be dating him."

"Isn't that up to her?"

* * *

Riacco straightened his tie as one of the guards of Kiamo Ko escorted him up into Dorothy's private chamber. He ran a hand through his slick tawny-brown hair, tucking a stubborn cowlick behing his ear. The guard paused and knocked on a large wooden door, and stepped inside.

"Madame, Master Riacco is here," he heard the guard announce.

Not a minute later, Dorothy stepped out, dressed in a beautiful sapphire-blue drerss, her long chocolate hair flowing freely around her shoulders. She was positively radiant, and Riacco bowed respectfully.

"Miss Dorothy?" he said, extending his hand, and Dorothy took it, smiling her beautiful smile. They walked down to the carriage, hand in hand, where they would be taken to a nearby restaurant. The restaurant, The Celestial Dragon, was one of the finest in Oz, and one of the most beautiful. Dorothy had never been inside it before, and was awestruck at the beauty of the place. Riacco smiled approvingly, and showed her to her seat, where a waiter was already standing at attention, presenting the wine list and their menus.

"You look absolutely magnificent, Dorothy," he complimented.

"Same to you, Riacco," she said.

He smiled. "So what is the Good Witch of the West up to these days?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual everyday hubble," she said with a wave of her hands. "Everything seems to be fine. Nothing has gone horribly wrong ever since I've taken up the throne of the West," she added with a laugh.

"Why should anything go wrong with you in charge?" Riacco asked sincerely.

She blushed. "I honestly didn't think I could pull it off."

"You are doing a wonderful job," Riacco said, taking her hand. "But there has been one thing that has come to my attention."

"And what would that be?"

"You have no heir." Dorothy looked up at him quickly, and could see her tense. "I am worried about the future," he said quickly.

"I will find a suitable heir, you don't need to worry," she said kindly, but not without an edge to her usual soft gentle voice.

"But don't you want any children of your own? Someone you can take under your wing and show the way? An heir you raised by you?" Riacco asked quietly.

"Of course. I've always wanted to be a mother," Dorothy said softly, her gaze shifting down. "But I made a promise."

"Don't you think it's time to let go, though?" Riacco persisted. "It's time to move on. Get on with your life. You should follow your dreams, be a mother. Start a family. With me."

Dorothy's gaze shot back up and met his. She was shocked, a little afraid and . . . angry? Riacco wasn't sure.

"Are you-"

"Miss Gale, I have known you for a very long time now, and I know in my heart and in my mind that I love you more than anyone else alive. Dorothy, will you marry me?" Riacco said affectionately. He took her hands in his own and slipped out a black box, revealing the magnificent ring inside that dwarfed the ring she wore in size and beauty..

Dorothy did not answer immediately, only looked at him with the same shocked expression. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and stood, clutching her own wedding ring close to her heart.

"I cannot marry you," Dorothy said. "I have feelings for you, that I cannot deny. I care about you as a friend, but I refuse to marry you. I'm sorry, Master Riacco, but I'm afraid I must go now." With that she left without a backwards glance.

Riacco was stunned, paralyzed with denial. He stared at the spot where Dorothy had stood only a moment before. He coudn't believe she had denied him, just like that! Gathering as much shattered dignity as he had left, he stood, and left.

* * *

Quintin was nothing more than a humble baker, and owned a small shop on a street just outside the Emerald City. He enjoyed his profession, and most saw him as a friendly modest peasant who made loaves of bread and fresh muffins. But only a select few really knew who he was.

He was an assassin, a spy, a sneak, someone that you would higher to make sure your spouse wasn't cheating, or sometimes, on very, very rare occasions, he was the person you would higher to kill said spouse.

And his hidden profession wasn't just limited to that. He would steal for others, from small jewelry to legal documents worth thousands. And so much more.

And it was on a regular day that a gentleman entered his bakeshop and approached him. Quintin smiled friendly and greeted the man.

"Good day sir!" Quintin said cheerily. "How may I help you today?"

"I would like the specialty," the man said.

Quintin continued to smile, but his pulse quickened. Another special order. His first in months.

"And what would you like with the special?"

"Let's talk somewhere a little more private, shall we?" the man said, then leaned in closer. "The Butcher?"

Quintin's smile only grew wider. So he knew. The Butcher was his nickname, his calling card for the select few who knew his secret. He escorted the man back to a private office, and put out a sign that said that he would be closed for the next fifteen minutes. But who knows? It could possibly be twenty.

The man sat in a chair, and Quintin took his seat behind the simple oak desk. "What do you want?" he said sternly, dropping the "friendly baker" façade.

"I know you'll like this one. I want you to kill someone for me."

Quintin's lips quivered upwards as if to smile. "Most of my . . . ah, clients . . . don't show up in person."

"Then they're cowards," the man said. "I trust you. I know you'll do whatever job you're given. That's why I came to you. You're reliable. And you've never failed."

"Sir, please, you're making me blush," Quintin said somewhat sarcastically. "So who's the target?"

The man pulled out a folder and handed it to him. "Chiron Anthony Tiggular."

Quintin jumped up from his seat. "You want me to kill the Prince of Oz?! You can't be serious," he whispered.

"But I am," the man said, then pulled out a large briefcase. He placed it on the desk and opened it, revealing tens of thousands -hell, hundreds of thousands- of dollars. "Of course, you will be rewarded quite handsomely. This is yours. The other half will be given to you after the job is done. And as a little bonus, if you kill him within a week from now, I will triple it."

Quintin only stared at the man. It was an awful lot of money. Someone very rich wanted Chiron dead, and soon. Quintin pushed that thought out of his mind. He had a job, and he can't fail. He had never resisted a job before, and he didn't plan to start now. He took the briefcase, and smiled. He extended his hand, and the man took it, and they shook.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Quintin said with a smile. "I'll leave you a note at the Old Farmhill Cemetery when the deed is done."

The man tipped his hat, and walked back out the door. Quintin looked over the files the man had given him. It had everything; where Chiron would be in the next week, blueprints, and even a map of the Emerald City Palace. Quintin smiled.

"Chiron will be coming home over the weekend, likes to spend his time exploring the nearby forest," he muttered as he read over the files. He smiled. "Perfect."


	6. Awakening the Demon

**If none of you people have ever heard of this song, then shame on you all. It's only the most badass rock song in existence.**

**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me)**

Looking at my own reflection,  
When suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me

* * *

Dr. Varnn returned to the Palace the following day, carrying every book, every sheet of paper, and every file that even mentioned schizophrenia and split personalities. It wasn't much. Schizophrenia was extremely rare, and it was usually benign, nothing even remotely serious. Fiyero's case would top everything he had ever faced before. But no one could ever know about this. If word got out about this, everything Fiyero had worked for would be ruined, destroyed.

Elphaba met him at the secret back entrance just like the other day, and silently they walked down the empty and ghostly still hallways to the same room. It was as quiet as a cemetery. No guards, no servants . . . Dr. Varnn wondered if Fiyero had them all leave for the therapy sessions.

Fiyero was waiting inside, and they exchanged brief greetings before Dr. Varnn started.

"I have here everything I know about schizophrenia. It's hardly anything at all, but it's all we have." Dr. Varnn said, placing his books on the table. There were twelve in all, not including the ten folders filled with papers. Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Is it much?"

"Schizophrenia is a mysterous abnormality, rarely seen before. And previous cases have never seen such extremes," Dr. Varnn said. "But in all cases, the patient was relieved of the stresses and other unpleasant sideaffects caused by their split personality through contact and direct communication."

"Are you suggesting we _talk_with Scarecrow?!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"It's the best approach to dealing with this," Dr. Varnn explained quickly. "We don't have much of a choice here. We either deal with this directly, or . . ."

"Or what?" Fiyero persisted.

"Or he can drive you clinically insane," Dr. Varnn said in a whisper.

Fiyero stared at him in disbelief, then sighed. "So then we don't have much of a choice. Fine, fine, we'll talk with him. How do we do that?"

"We go back into your unconscious mind. Just like the other day."

Fiyero nodded. "Ok, I can do that."

"But I want to talk with him."

Fiyero said nothing. He was obviously confused with Dr. Varnn's request, and he sighed. He hated to tell Fiyero this, but it was the only way he could help Fiyero.

"You're going to have to let Scarecrow control your body, only long enough for me to talk with him, a half-hour at most, nothing more, I swear."

At first Dr. Varnn was sure Fiyero would protest, be angry, beg him for any other possible solution, but much to the doctor's surprise, Fiyero nodded in agreement. He must be desperate to get rid of Scarecrow to allow something like this.

"Let's do it quickly then," Fiyero said in a low voice. He turned to Elphaba. "Could you please excuse us for a minute?"

"I'm not going to leave you, Fiyero," Elphaba said stubbornly.

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't want that thing to hurt you," he said, stroking her hair. "I could never forgive myself if he did anything to you." Elphaba lowered her eyes, and reluctantly headed out the door.

"Please be careful," she said, then she closed the door and locked them in.

Fiyero then sat on an armchair across from Dr. Varnn, and Dr. Varnn put him under a trance. Fiyero's eyes glazed over, showing no emotion or reaction to anything around him.

"Scarecrow, can you hear me?" Dr. Varnn said. "I would like to speak with you."

For a few seconds, Fiyero did not respond, but suddenly, his eyes began to twitch and his head snapped up, staring Dr. Varnn straight in the eye with mad, crazed eyes. Dr. Varnn's breath caught in his throat.

_"Hello, Doctor!"_the scarecrow said chillingly, speaking through Fiyero.

Dr. Varnn quickly recollected himself. "Scarecrow, you're nothing but a menace. A parasite living off the suffering of your host, Fiyero."

_"Last I checked, being an asshole wasn't a crime,"_ Scarecrow sneered.

"You've caused Fiyero enough harm. I am here to remove you."

The Scarecrow laughed loudly. _"You cannot remove me! I am forever! As long as Fiyero lives, I live within him!"_

"Then perhaps I can help you come to terms with some inner dilema. Find the reason why you're causing Fiyero so much pain."

The scarecrow laughed again. _"There is no inner dilema! I cause Fiyero pain because it's fun!"_

"Then you truly are a madman, and I will remove you!"

_"You don't listen very well, do you?"_ the Scarecrow said, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. _"You can't remove me. I am here to stay. Yo revealed me, and I will haunt Fiyero forever! No bargain or deal can make me go away, because seeing Fiyero in pain is the sole purpose for my existence!"_

"Are you saying you want to kill Fiyero?"

_"Kill him?! Oh, no no no, that would be bad. He dies, I die. No, I want to shatter his mind and spirit. Break him down into billions of little pieces. And when there's nothing left of Fiyero's mind, I will take over, and the world will see the true Scarecrow!"_

"Then perhaps you can tell me about your prophecy about Chiron."

The Scarecrow smiled cruelly. _"Oh, that! Heh he he! Yes, Chiron has something big for him in the near future!"_

"Can you tell me what it is?"

_"And spoil all the fun?! Oh, of course not!"_ Scarecrow said. _"No, you're just going to have to wait, and see for yourself!"_

"When will this happen?" Dr. Varnn persisted.

_"Well, that depends,"_ Scarecrow said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Depends on _what_?!"

_"Can I ask you a question, Doc?"_ Scarecrow said suddenly, leaning forward.

Dr. Varnn was thrown off at Scarecrow's sudden question, but nodded.

_"How are you dealing with your wife's murder? Must have been, what, thirty years ago?"_

Dr. Varnn's jaw dropped. No one knew that his wife had been murdered! How in the world did the Scarecrow know?!

"_Oh, yes. What did the police tell you? Your wife was taken down all nice and quiet, a quick slit to the throat? Because that's not what happened."_ He laughed coldly when he saw the doctor go pale. _"No, she was beaten mercilessly, after she was raped, of course. They didn't tell you? Well, I'm telling you now."_

Dr. Varnn'shands shook violently, trying not to break his eye contact. It couldn't be true . . . no, he wasn't going to play the Scarecrow's game. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

_"And of course you must be so proud of your only son. Alcoholic and a druggie. Blowing whatever he can get his grubby little hands on booze and crack."_

"No one speaks about my son like that!" Dr. Varnn said angrily, rising to his feet.

_"But tell me, am I right, or am I right?"_ Scarecrow said with a laugh. _"I'm right! Of course I'm right! I'm always right! I can sense things about people! I can sense that you do what you do to make up for your son's pitiful existence. You do your job hoping to redeem your dead wife. You're compensating. That why you're doing what you do. You think that by helping others, you're making up for what you failed in."_ The Scarecrow smiled_. "I know a hell of a lot more than you can imagine! And I'm not sharing!"_

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba met Chiron, along with Quetzal, at the train station a few days later to pick them up for the weekend. Chiron hauled a few bags over to them, and his mother gave him a suffocating hug whn he stepped off the platform.

"How was your first week at Shiz?" she asked.

"Interesting enough," he said. "Nothing much going on. Same old boring school."

"Are you keeping up with all your schoolwork?" Fiyero asked with a smile.

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Yes. No need to worry about me. I'm fine."

Fiyero's smile faltered. He had more than enough reason to be worried about him.

"Chiron, since you are now a sorcerer, I think I should help teach you how to control your powers," Elphaba said seriously.

Chiorn laughed. "That's ok, I've got it under control. I can't do much of anything. I made a rock levitate, but that's about it."

"I insist," Elphaba said. "Oh, and another thing, Glinda and Boq are going South for a meeting, and they've us asked if Panatia could stay with us for the weekend."

Chiron's eyes widened. "She's coming home with us? I didn't see her on the train."

"She's coming later," Fiyero said. "Come on, let's get you home."

Quetzal then spread his enormous wings and shot off into the sky, apparently preferring to fly than to take the carriage back. Chiron heaved his bags into the carriage and clambered inside. The ride back home was unusually quiet, and his parents seemed more uptight than usual. His father didn't say a word the entire trip. Chiron grew concerned. This wasn't like them. His suspicion that something was wrong only grew.

They unceremoniously arrived at the Palace, and Chiron dragged his bags up to his room, where Quetzal was already laying on his bed.

"Hey, off, feather-head," Chiron teased, tossing his bags on the bed only inches away from Quetzal's head. "My bed."

"Oh, chill out, you overly-hormone enhanced adolescent." Quetzal said lazily.

"Excuse me?" Chiron said, yanking Quetzal's tail. Quetzal yelped and jumped off the bed.

"Hey, don't pull the tail. That's personal property!" Quetzalcoatl hissed.

"That's your punishment," Chiron said simply. "Oh, Panatia's coming, so behave."

"You're telling _me_to behave?!" Quetzal said with a laugh. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Chiron playfully slapped Quetzal's shoulder. "So tell me, has anything been going on around here?"

Quetzal shook his head. "Nah, nothing really."

"Please don't lie to me," Chiron said irritatedly. "I know that something upset my parents. What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about," Quetzal said sternly. "And nothing they can't handle. Maybe they're just stressed."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me?" Quetzalcoatl asked in an annoyed voice. "If you're so concerned about them, why don't you just talk to them yourself?"

Chiron rolled his eyes and started to aimlessly walk down the Palace corridors. After a few minutes of walking, he saw Panatia walking up one of the staircases.

"Panatia?" he called. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Chiron!" she said happily, dropping her bags. "I didn't think I'd see you!"

"I live here, smarty!" he teased. "I thought you weren't coming until later."

"My parents just dropped me off," she explained. "Can you help a poor damsel in distress and help me carry my crap?" she teased.

"A pleasure as always to be your knight in shining armor," he said dramatically, taking a bow. Panatia giggled, and Chiron rushed down the stairs and lugged Panatia's bags up into a spare bedroom. She threw her stuff on the floor with a loud _oof!_

"So what do you do for fun around here?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, nothing really. I thought you'd want to . . . settle in? Or study? I know how much of a bookworm you are!" Chiron said.

"Oh, that can wait. I was sitting on a train for six hours studying." she said. "I think I'm good for the day."

"Well, there is the Emerald Forest . . ."

"And . . . ?"

"It's always fun to go exploring there . . ."

"Oh, come on! What are we waiting for?" she said excitedly, tugging at his arm. "Let's go!"

"Pan, have you had any caffeine today?" Chiron asked hesitantly.

* * *

After days of patiently waiting on the outskirts of the city, Quintin was finally rewarded. Chiron, and whom he assumed was his pretty little girlfriend, walked out of the city and into the Emerald Forest. Quintin smiled, and grabbed his high-powered Eagle Eye. It was a modified version of the rifles used in the war, and was one of the most powerful snipers made. It cost him quite a pretty penny to get, but it was the most practical weapon for his mission. Peering through his binoculars, he double checked the target's location. And then he sprang into action.

* * *

Chiron enjoyed the quiet seclusion of the woods, nothing but the pleasant sounds of chirping birds and insects. It was one of the few ways he could escape from the world and just be alone.

And it was even better when you had someone to share it with.

Panatia was a little ways in front of him, enjoying the scenery as much as he was.

"How much time do you like to spend in the Emerald Forest?" she asked.

"About as long as you like to spend your nose in a textbook!" Chiron laughed. Panatia picked up a pinecone and chucked it at him. Chiron laughed and picked up another one, and chucked it at her. She ducked out of the way, and soon it became a pinecone war. Chiron ducked behind a tree, hoding several pinecones in his arm.

"The valiant soldier takes cover from the ruthless nemesis, low on ammo but unafraid," Chiron narrated loudly. He heard Panatia laugh.

"The 'ruthless nemesis' had outmaneuvered the cocky hero, and had him surrounded!" Panatia said.

Chiron peeked out from behind the tree, only to find that he was indeed surrounded by levitating pinecones. Chiron was amazed. When did Panatia learn to levitate several objects at once?! He saw Panatia standing triumphantly in front of him, her arms outstretched, and a wide grin on her face. Chiron threw up his arms.

"I surrender!" he shouted.

BANG!

A roar ripped through the silent forest, and Chiron crashed to the ground, blood pouring from his chest. Panatia screamed, and ran up to his near lifeless body. She turned Chiron onto his back, and saw a large gaping wound in Chiron's shoulder.

Chiron had been shot!

* * *

Quintin looked through his scope and through the clearing smoke. There was the girl, hunched over the target's body. And there was a lot of blood. No way he could survive that. He smiled. His work was done. He packed up his gun and ran, leaving no trace of his presence, and he was extra careful to pick up the shell.

* * *

Panatia had never been so frightened in her life. Chiron was dying! And she had no idea what to do.

"SOMEONE HELP!!" she screamed. "ANYONE!!! HELP!!"

She heard the loud thump of wings, and saw Quetzal fly up to her. He took one look at Chiron's body, and he fell to his knees.

"Damn it! I should have been here to protect him!" Quetzal cried angrily.

"Quetzal! Please! Get Elphaba! She'll know what to do!!" Panatia screamed.

"By the time I do, he will be dead!" Quetzal said. "But I have another idea." He extended his scaly forearm and viciously bit it until he himself was bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Panatia screeched.

"No time to explain! Help me drain my blood into him!" Quetzal said.

Panatia was too scared to object. She squeezed Quetzal's arm and the blood dripped onto Chiron's chest, and miraculously, his wound began to heal.

"I can't believe it!" Panatia cried. "It's working!"

Quetzal smiled. "Gryphon blood has special healing properties. I had a feeling that if I gave some of my blood to him, he will be saved. But he needs more. You must transfuse my blood into him."

Panatia looked at him. "Is it dangerous?" she asked quietly.

Quetzal shook his head. "I don't know. This has never been attempted before. But if we do not try, he will surely die."

Panatia did not object to him once more, and however crazy and insane it sounded, she had no better solution. She was too scared to do anything else. She was able to perform a simple spell that transfused Quetzal's blood into Chiron's body. Whenever she tried to stop, Quetzal would urge her on to continue.

"But you will die!" Panatia protested.

"Then it will be an honor to die in saving his life. That's my purpose! I have failed in protecting him from being shot in the first place, and now I will gladly pay for it with my own blood."

Panatia then had no choice but to continue, until Quetzal was satisfied. They waited for several long minutes, but Chiron was breathing and the hole in his chest had completely healed. Panatia could only marvel how incredibly fast the gryphon blood could heal him. But what side effects would it have?

Chiron opened his eyes suddenly and jerked awake. Panatia cried out with surprise, and then smothered him with a suffocating hug. Chiron stared at her.

"Wh-what happened?" he stuttered.

"You were shot, but Quetzal saved your life," Panatia said. "We gave you some of his blood, and it was able to heal you. You're going to be alright now!" Panatia hugged him again, and Chiron wrapped his arms around her slim figure.

"Thank you. Both of you. I can't believe it."

Quetzal was smiling, but he was laying on the floor, exhausted. "I am glad you are alive, my prince," he said.

Chiron ran up to him. "How much blood did you give me?" he asked hurriedly.

Quetzal only continued to smile. "Enough to keep you alive."

"But will you?"

Quetzal shook his head. "I have served my purpose. To protect you, no matter the cost. And I have done just that. It has been an honor to have lived by your side."

Chiron choked back a sob as an intense pain ripped across his chest. "No! You're not going to die! Shut up and stay with me! That's a direct order!"

Quetzal looked at him, still smiling. "Who are you to say who lives or dies, my prince?"

Quetzal's eyes closed, and with a slow breath, he was gone.

Chiron only stared at Quetzal's limp body. "No! No, you son of a bitch! Don't die!" Chiron collapsed onto his body, clutching his feathers, burying his head into his shoulder, with Panatia on top of him, crying. And suddenly, Quetzal's body started to fade away, like an illusion, fading away into nothingness, his body transforming into sparks and tiny flames that vanished into the air. And soon there was nothing left of him.

Chiron and Panatia sat in silence, horrified. Panatia wrapped her arms around Chiron's shoulders and cried.

"How did his body just . . . disappear?!" Chiron exclaimed. "Bodies just don't vanish like that!"

Panatia shook her head. "I don't know . . . but why would someone want you dead? Who could possibly want to kill you?"

Chiron shook his head. "I don't know-"

Chiron suddenly felt a tight, intense pain rip through his body. He doubled over and cried out in agony at the sudden attack.

"Chiron!" Panatia shouted. "What's wrong?"

Chiron shook his head. "I don't know. It feels . . . it feels like every bone in my body is on fire!" He cried out again as another searing flash of pain erupted through his entire body. He was on his hands and knees, shaking from head to foot, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Panatia was yelling at him, trying to help him.

"What's happening?!" she yelled. "What's going on?!"

Chiron could feel that inside, his body was changing. He could already feel his bones groan and stretch for whatever was to come.

_Oh, god, what's happening to me?!_ His mind screamed.

He screamed again, and his whole body shook as he felt his spine go numb. There was a loud ripping noise, and some of the pain began to lessen, but . . . something was definitely wrong.

Panatia screamed, and Chiron looked up at her. She was looking at something behind him, and was crawling away from whatever it was. He turned around. And screamed.

_He had a fucking tail!!!!_

He had a tail!! A long, black tail tipped in red that looked exactly like a lion's!!

"What the hell's going on?!" he shrieked, staring at it in horror. He grabbed it, and yelped when he felt his hand clamp around it. His hand shook violently and he let go, staring at his tail in horror.

Grabbing his new tail yet again, he started yanking it, trying to rip it off.

"Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!" he cried, furiously pulling on his tail. It hurt like a bitch, pulling on it, which frightened Chiron even more and made him try to pull it off with more vigor.

Panatia came up to him, still staring at the tail, and grabbed his hands. "Stop it! We have to get help! Now! My mom will know what to do!"

Chiron seriously doubted it, but he had no better ideas, so he followed her, running straight for the palace. He continuously looked over his shoulder, hoping it was only a dream, but it would still be there. He willed it to move.

And it did. It swished back and forth, just like he wanted it to do. He screamed. The tail was now a part of him.

"What's happening to me?!" he shouted despairingly.

Panatia had no answer for him, and just kept looking ahead, and refused to turn around again.

Chiron felt the same sudden sharp agonizing pain sear through his legs, and he fell to the ground. His legs began to seize up, and every inch of them felt like they were being stabbed with thousands of daggers. He clutched his right leg close to his body, rubbing it, trying to lessen the pain. But it only intensified.

He felt the bones in his feet begin to grow, and his foot ripped through his shoes and socks. He screamed in pain as the bones in his legs snapped and cracked into a new obscure shape. His femur lengthened and his tibia and fibula shortened, and the metatarsals of his foot lengthened as well. His pants were ripped to shreds due to the sudden growth, and he looked down in horror to see his legs covered in thin black fur. His toes began to take on a more rounded shape, and claws replaced his nails. The soles of his feet grew large pads, and he felt the pain stop, but now his legs were hideously twisted into the shape of an animal's. A lion's.

He tried to scream, but his throat seized up and could barely breathe. Pain erupted all throughout his chest, and for a panicking second, he couldn't breathe. He felt his ribcage expand slightly, and all at once his throat relaxed and he hungrily sucked in a much needed breath. He gasped and wheezed, looking down at his lion-like lower half.

Panatia tugged on his arm and helped him up on his new unsure feet. Chiron tried not to look down at them and furiously tried to work his legs to support himself, but ended up clutching onto Panatia to hold himself upright. He stood on his toes, and managed to balance himself. He clenched his teeth and groaned with pain.

"Oh, God, Panatia," he whimpered. "What's happening to me?!"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes, but she motioned to keep moving. She was terrified as well, afraid for him. Together they limped onward. Chiron began to walk more surely on his feet, but it still sickened him to think of what had happened.

Then, a pain like nothing else ripped down his spine in a searing bolt like lightning, so much so that he pulled down Panatia to the ground with him. He screamed mercilessly in agony, on his hands and knees with his legs splayed out awkwardly behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and clutched at his back, and almost pulled them away. Underneath his skin, he could feel himself changing.

Now what?!

He doubled over so that his face nearly touched the ground, crying out in pain. The pain only grew worse, more intense, more unbearable. He could clearly hear the bones in his back snapping like dried twigs. Then something began to grow.

Chiron roared with pain, and he felt something rip trough his back and burst out from his shoulders. Something very heavy. He turned around.

Two enormous red tipped, black eagle-like wings protruded from his shoulder blades. Numb, Chiron fell face-first into the ground, and his wings fell around him. He groaned in agony. He tried to push himself upright, but he was exhausted, and his wings felt like lead weights. He could only stare at them in horror.

"This can't be happening to me!!" he groaned weakly. He tried to push himself on his feet, but his wings were weighing him down, and he had hardly any strength left in him. Panatia rushed to his side and once again helped him up. She put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him up. Chiron was able to stand, but only while leaning heavily on Panatia. His wings splayed out behind him, limp and useless. He was able to lift them, and they folded close to his body. He winced as he looked over his shoulder at his new wings. Not only that, but along his spine, a crest of black feathers ran down from his shoulder blades all the way to his waist.

The pain came back with a vengeance, and his arms felt as if they were on fire. He let go of Panatia and stared at his hands. The bones in his hand cracked and grew, and his nails changed into long black deadly talons. His skin became more scale-like, and along his upper arm, black feathers began to grow. He could only watch helplessly as the rest of his body began to grow black feathers. They continued to grow, up until they reached his head. Then, he screamed in agony, clutching his head as his skull exploded in pain. He gritted his teeth, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Panatia rush up to him and clutch his bird-like arm, crying.

"Chiron! I-"

"Don't touch me!!" he screeched with a bird-like wail, jerking his arm out of her grasp. He tuned away from her, and his wings spread out around him, shielding him from her. "Don't even look at me!! I'm a hideous freak!!"

"No!" Panatia protested. "Please, I still-" He felt her hand press against his back. He turned around and grabbed her arm tightly.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!" he screamed, his face covered with rage and anger. His fury began to grow. This was her fault! She did this to him! He tightened his grip on her arm, and she winced with pain. He didn't care. "This is your fault! You made me into this! You knew this was going to happen!"

Panatia shook her head violently. "No! No, I swear to you I didn't! I had no idea!"

"LIAR!!" he yelled. Then, pain again, more intense than before. He clutched his head. Pain exploded throughout his skull. It felt as if he was beaten with a sledgehammer. Already he could feel his hair turn into feathers. More bones snapped and shifted, and he crashed to his knees. Once again, his wing curled around him as the final changes overcame his body. He felt his face lengthen. Then, everything stopped. No more pain. No more changes. But Chiron kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see what had happened to him.

But he didn't need to see to know.

He had been transformed into a gryphon.

* * *

Just at that instant, Fiyero was talking to Elphaba, and both were calmly sitting in the study. Fiyero was sipping a cup of very strong tea- the only thing that helped relax his mind.

"Maybe we should tell Chiron. You know, about the Scarecrow," he said quietly. "It would be better than having him find out on his own-" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, frozen as if time itself had stopped.

Elphaba stared at him. "Fiyero?" she said hesitantly.

He began to shake, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Then he stiffened, and he let out a chilling, hauntingly insane laugh. Elphaba's blood ran cold.

_"Chiron's power has been revealed! His destiny has been set, his demon unleashed, and nothing can stop it!"_

Although Fiyero spoke, Elphaba knew that the person sitting in front of her was no longer the man she knew as her husband and king, but something far darker and much more sinister.

_The Scarecrow!!_

The insane laugh faded as Fiyero's body shook once more and his eyes closed. He froze again for a very long agonizing minute. He opened his eyes, and continued to talk as if nothing had happened.

"That would probably scar him for life," Fiyero said, once again in his rightful mind. But Elphaba was frozen in terror and was staring at Fiyero. Fiyero looked up at her, and saw her expression.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Mufufufufufu**


	7. Who And What You Are

**Well, it's more than apparent to me that you people have very poor choice of music (honestly, you guys have never heard of Disturbed?!) so for this chapter, it's back to musicals.**

**And, FWI, chapter 4 isn't PETER PAN!!!**

**Look at me,  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am.**

Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am.

It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am.

Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?

Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am  
What I am.

Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows  
Who I am?

Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am

* * *

The still and quiet air of the Emerald Forest was shattered by a blood curdling shriek that echoed on for what seemed forever. Birds fled into the sky as that unholy wail of pain and anguish sounded throughout the woods.

"No! No! No!!" Chiron shrieked, ripping out handfuls of black feathers. "This can't be happening to me!! God damn it, NO!"

Panatia collapsed onto the ground, sobbing, paralyzed, unable to do anything except watch in horror. Her best friend had transformed into a gryphon right before her eyes!! It was impossible! How could something like this happen?!

There was only one way this could be explained: the blood transfusion must have caused him to transform. But how?!

Chiron suddenly turned towards her, his cone-shaped ears flat against his head and his feathers standing on end, and glaring at her with an animal-like fury she had never seen in him before, a fury he hadn't posessed until now.

"You!" he hissed. "You did this! This is all your fault! You turned me into a god damned monster!!"

Panatia shook her head, tears still streaming from her cheeks. "Please, Chiron, I didn't know! I was only trying to save your life!"

"You might as well had let me DIE!!" he roared. "I'd rather be dead than be this monster!!" He rose to his full height, at least seven feet tall, with his enormous wings unfurled, surrounding him, his tail swished back and forth threateningly. Panatia was terrified. She couldn't reason with him. Not like this.

"Please Chiron! I still-"

"You still WHAT?!" he screamed, and backhanded her with his scaly hand. Panatia was thrown to the ground, her cheek stinging with pain. She clambered up to her feet, and was staring eye to eye with Chiron. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He hit her again, his vicious talons cutting into her skin, but she knew she was lucky she was only scratched. She had seen a gryphon's talons rip trees to pieces, and if she didn't calm him down, he could kill her.

The mere thought horrified her. Chiron would never try to hurt her! He was her friend! But she ws soon snapped back into reality when she saw her own blood dripping from the scratches on her face.

Chiron's hand wrapped around her throat and he jerked her up to her feet, glaring at her eye to eye. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and in his fury she flung her against a tree like a rag doll as he let out another ear-shattering shriek.

Panatia gasped in pain as she saw stars flash before her eyes. Her head had hit the tree hard, and her vision swam, dizzy and out of focus. She probably had a concussion. Chiron gripped her by the throat yet again and slammed her against a tree, pinning her with one arm and raising his other, revealing his deadly black talons. Panatia's eyes widened. He was going to kill her!!

"Chiron, stop!!" she begged. "Please don't do this! I'm sorry! It's my fault! I know you're angry, but please don't hurt me!" Chiron paused, still furious and enraged, but did not strike her. "This isn't you!" she continued. "The Chiron I know is sweet and gentle. He's kind and caring! This isn't you! You're not a monster!"

Chiron's eyes softened, and he let go of her, and Panatia fell to the ground, coughing and rubbing her throat. She looked up at Chiron, hoping he was alright. His hands were shaking and his head was lowered in shame. He pounded his fist against a nearby tree and fell to his knees, crying. Panatia slowly walked up next to him and ran her hand down his back, covered in thick black feathers. He shuddered and turned away from her.

"You're wrong about one thing, Panatia," he said quietly. "I am a monster." He rose to his feet, and spread his wings out to their full length. "I'm a goddamed monster!" he cried, and with a powerful beat of his wings, he took off into the sky, flying in between the trees and out of sight.

Panatia watched him fly off, too stunned to react. She fell to her knees and began to cry. This was all her fault! If she didn't bring Chiron out here, he would have never been shot!

What was she going to do now?! Should she run home and tell Elphaba and Fiyero? What would they do to her when they found out she turned their son into a monster?!

But Elphaba was the most powerful sorceress in Oz! She must have a spell to fix him! Panatia grabbed one of Chiron's black feathers, and ran back to the palace as fast as she could, holding the feather close to her chest. They had to find him, and fix him before it was too late.

* * *

"Where is Chiron?!" Fiyero yelled.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know, he was in his room a minute ago-"

Fiyero swore. "But where is he?! If the Scarecrow's right, something happened to him, and I doubt it's anything good. We have to find him! Order all the servants to search the castle!"

"But that will only raise suspicions!" Elphaba said. "We can't let everyone know that something's wrong with our son!"

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Fiyero said, then stepped outside, where a servant was waiting. Fiyero appeared calm and relaxed, and gave the servant a pleasant smile.

"My dear friend," he said kindly. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with my son. Could you look around the palace and seek him out for me? And tell the others to help you. It's somewhat important."

The sevant bowed. "Of course, Your Highness." The servant then walked off, searching the rooms for Chiron. Fiyero turned back to Elphaba.

"See? No suspicion raised."

Elphaba paced around the room. "I can sense that something's greatly upset him," she said worriedly. "It was like what I felt before the cyclone killed my sister! He's in pain. He's upset!"

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll find him. We'll make everything alright. I promise nothing bad will happen to him."

A few minutes later, a few servants returned, only to report that Chiron was nowhere in the palace. Fiyero's heart began to race, but calmy ordered them to search the city. Elphaba shook her head.

"That's alright, I'm sure he'll turn up," she said with a smile, then dismissed the servants. With a bow, they left, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba once again alone.

"No what do we do?" Fiyero muttered to himself.

Panatia abruptly burst through the door, panting, covered in sweat, blood, and dirt, and looking extremely upset. Fiyero immediately knew this was nothing but bad news, and to only confirm his suspicions, she collapsed on the floor, gripping Fiyero's ankles, and began to sob.

"Oh, it's all my fault! It's all my fault! I did this to him!" she cried. Fiyero bent down and raised her head so she was looking at him.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Where's Chiron?"

She shook her head. "He's gone!"

Fiyero's heart plummeted to his feet and stared at her in horror. "Chiron's _dead_?!"

"No! Worse than dead!" she sobbed. "He said he'd rather be dead! And it's all my fault!"

"What did you do to him?!" Fiyero demanded.

"Fiyero, leave her alone!" Elphaba said, then helped Panatia up and sat her down on the couch, where she was still shaking and muttering incoherently. Elphaba ran her hand through her hair and saw the four scratches on her cheek, her bruised arms and red marks around her neck. Like someone had hit her. Elphaba grabbed a towel and gently wiped away the blood on her face.

"Did Chiron do this?" Elphaba asked her gently. Slowly, she nodded.

"But he was just so _angry_! I can't blame him for what he did. It's my fault, all my fault!" Panatia cried.

"What happened?"

"We were walking through the forest . . . and . . . and someone shot Chiron!"

Fiyero and Elphaba both stared at her in horror. Panatia paused before she went on.

"I was able to save him. Quetzalcoatl showed up, and gave Chiron his blood . . . and his wound healed! It was a miracle!" She shook her head. "But . . ."

"What happened, Panatia?" Elphaba asked gently.

"I-I . . . Iturnedhimintoagryphon!" she wailed, saying the words so quickly it didn't fully dawn on Elphaba and Fiyero what had happened until a few minutes later.

"You _what_?!" Fiyero yelled, storming over to Panatia. Panatia looked up and cowered away from him, shaking with grief. "Are you telling me that _my son_-Chiron- somehow turned into a _gryphon_?!"

"As insane and as crazy as it sounds, that's what happened!" Panatia cried, holding out her hand, and showing them the large black feather. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I was just trying to save his life!"

Elphaba fell back into a nearby chair, eyes glazed over in horror, and silently began to cry. "Chiron . . . oh, god . . ."

"Both of you, get out," Fiyero ordered, his voice quivering with fury. Panatia looked up, and saw that Fiyero had his back turned towards him, but was shaking with rage.

"But-" Panatia said softly.

"GET OUT! _NOW_!!" Fiyero roared. Elphaba grabbed Panatia's arm and silently ushered her out of the room. Panatia had never seen Fiyero so angry before, and in his anger she could have sworn she saw a shadow of the scarecrow Fiyero once was.

Fiyero slammed the door shut behind them, locking himself inside. He was shaking in rage, fury, grief, at the injustice of it all. What had his son ever done to deserve something like this?! Fiyero collapsed on the couch, shaking, too stunned to do anything.

Then he heard it. That laugh. The Scarecrow's maddening laugh.

Fiyero jerked his head up, and saw the Scarecrow in a mirror. Fiyero rose to his feet, and walked over to the mirror, where the Scarecrow was still laughing, smiling in delight. Fiyero's rage grew.

"You bastard!" he growled. "You knew this was going to happen!!"

_"True,"_ the scarecrow laughed. _"I knew he was going to transform into a gryphon. Like father, like son!"_ Then he vanished, the laugh fading with the image in the mirror.

Fiyero roared in anger and furiously punched the mirror, and it shattered into thousands of pieces. Fiyero clenched his fists, his knuckles cut by the glass, but he didn't care.

Right now, his son needed him. He had to find him, and change him back.

* * *

Panatia had calmed down somewhat, but was still upset. She turned the feather over in her hands, muttering under her breath. Elphaba was holding Panatia tightly, more to comfort herself than to comfort Pan. She too was staring at the feather, evidence of Chiron's twisted fate.

"He was in so much pain," Pan was saying. "He was screaming. It was horrible, watching him turn, and I couldn't do anything." Pan started crying again, and Elphaba stroked her hair.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Elphaba said. "Everything's going to be okay." She too, was crying, trying to comfort herself. She still couldn't grasp what Panatia had told her. She tried to imagine Chiron as a gryphon, but her mind could not wrap around it.

Fiyero suddeny bursted out from the room, his face set and angry.

"We're going to assemble a search party. Get the best trackers. We're going to find him." Fiyero ordered.

"What are you going to tell the search party?" Elphaba said skeptically. " 'We're looking for Chiron, but instead of looking for a teenager, look for a gryphon?' "

Fiyero glared at her. "Then I'll look for him myself."

"You don't even know what he looks like," Panatia said quietly.

"He's a gryphon! What else do I need to know?" Fiyero cried impatiently.

"He's black! With red tipped wings and tail. And he has a wingspan of at least twenty feet." Panatia told him quickly.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Get Glinda, Dorothy, and Boq. Tell them it's urgent."

* * *

"You can't be serous!"

Glinda and Boq stared at the messenger rding on a horse right outside their carriage.

"I apologize, but the King has asked for your presence. He says it's urgent," the messenger said.

"Tell him I am sorry, but we cannot miss this meeting," Boq said calmly. "It's very important-"

"King Fiyero has made it perfectly clear this matter is of top priority, and he has told me to bring you back, no exceptions."

Glinda huffed, folding her arms. "It better be important, or I'll wring his neck!" She turned towards the cab-driver. "You go on ahead and give them our respects and apologies that we could not make it."

"But how do we get back then?" Boq asked.

"By bubble, of course!" Glinda said excitdly, then stepped out of the carriage and formed a giant bubble, motioning for Boq to follow her. Tentatively, Boq stepped inside and gripped Glinda's hand tightly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Boq asked uneasily.

"Of course it is," Glinda said. "Come on, let's go and see what's the fuss all about."

"Do you think something bad happened?"

"Someone had better _died_ in order for us to miss this meeting."

* * *

Glinda and Boq walked inside the main hall, where Fiyero, Dorothy, Elphaba, and Panatia were waiting for them. Panatia rushed up to her parents and gripped them tightly.

"Oh, mother, please forgive me!" she cried.

Glinda's heart raced. "Why, sweetie? What's the matter?"

"You better sit down. I have some bad news for you," Fiyero said grimly.

Glinda and Boq took a seat, both scared at whatever Fiyero was going to tell them.

"Where's Chiron?" Boq asked suddenly.

"That's the thing," Fiyero sad slowly. "He's gone."

"What?!" Glinda gasped. "He was kidnapped?!"

"More like ran away," Elphaba said sadly.

"You mean flew away," Panatia muttered.

There was an uneasy silence as Glinda and Boq exchanged glances.

"What do you mean 'flew away?'" Glinda said.

"Chiron . . . well, he's a . . . gryphon."

Glinda and Boq stared at Elphaba as if she was crazy. The whole situation was laughable. If t wasn't for Fiyero's deadly expression and Elphaba's heartbroken eyes, Glinda would have burst out laughing. Dorothy was standing off to the side, arms crossed and looking extremely pale.

"I didn't believe them either," she said quietly. "But why would Pan lie to us?"

Glinda looked down at her daughter, whose eyes were staring at the floor. It was unbelievable. She still couldn't fully comprehend what happened. "How . . . I mean . . . what happened?"

Panatia shook her head. "It was an accident-"

Fiyero stepped forward. "That doesn't matter right now. We have to find him, and we can't let anyone know. For now, the story is that Chiron's come down with a sickness- nothing serious, but enough to keep him bedridden for a couple of days."

"No one's going to believe that," Dorothy said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm open to any other suggestions!" Glinda remained silent. She didn't have any ideas, and apparently, no one else did. "Then let's go. Panatia, show us where you were last. Elphaba and Glinda, you'll search the skies. Boq, Dorothy, you're with me."

Elphaba raced to her room and grabbed her old flying broomstick and met Fiyero, Panatia, Dorothy, and Boq in the stables. The four grabbed horses, and Panatia lead the way to the forest, with everyone else following her.

"This is where he was shot," Panatia said, stopping her horse. "This is where I last saw him before he flew off."

Fiyero slowed his horse to a walk as he approached the scene. On the ground a few feet away was a large dark stain that looked suspiciously like dried blood, not to mention that the forest floor was littered with dozens of small black down feathers. Chiron's.

In a trance-like state, Elphaba kneeled over and picked up a few, gripping them tightly in her hands and tears falling down her cheeks. Glinda comforted her dear friend, but could not tear her eyes away from the feathers.

"He couldn't have gone far. Let's split up and regroup at the Palace at nightfall," Fiyero ordered. He then kicked his horse and ran straight into the forest's heart, leaving everyone else behind.

"Isn't Fyero acting a little . . . off?" Glinda asked Elphaba in a low voice. "This isn't like him. He's . . . different, somehow."

Elphaba shook her head. _Oh, Glinda, if you only knew._

* * *

Chiron was lost in a torrent of emotions. He couldn't believe, couldn't comprehend what had happened. He had just been turned into a gryphon!

He shut his eyes tightly. How could something like this happen?! Why did this happen? What did he ever do to deserve such a horrible fate?!

The answer then came to him, suddenly and mysteriously. He came from a cursed family. And now it was his turn to endure some sort of sick, twisted punishment for something he never did. He opened his eyes and stared down at the ground . . . hundreds of feet below him.

He was flying. He didn't know how he was doing it, but he was. And he didn't know how in the hell to control his new wings. All he wanted was to get his feet back on the ground.

He pitched his body forward and he slowly began to descend, but he had to find a clearing. The last thing he wanted to do was crash into a tree. He was able to somewhat steer his body towards an opening in the forest, and he directed himself to go there. Thankfully, his body complied. He began to circle around, and he descended faster and faster, the ground looming closer and closer . . . but he realized far too late he was going too fast for a safe landing.

"Shit, this is going to hurt," he muttered.

His feet hit the ground hard and he somersaulted head over heals until he came to a halt by crashing beak-first into a tree. Groaning, he fell on his back as stars swam before his eyes, staring up at the canopy. Several tree branches had been broken in his descent, and his body had taken a brutal beating. His right foot- or paw, or whatever the hell it was- felt sprained and he twisted his wrist, not to mention his entire body ached with bruises. He stood, limping slightly on his injured foot, and rubbed his wrist. Nothing serious, but he swore to himself he was never going to fly until he learned how to work those damned wings.

Nearby, there was a small creek, softly bubbling over the rocks. Chiron stared at the creek for a long time, wondering. Did he even dare to look upon his reflection?

Curiosity overpowered caution, and he slowly walked over to the creek. Resting on his hands and knees, he bent over and looked into the water.

An eagle-like face was there to greet him. Pitch-black feathers covered his face, and his feathered ears were tipped in red. A long golden hooked beak protruded from his face. The only thing that hadn't changed about him was his eyes. Still a deep, pure, emerald green. But still, he looked nothing like his former self.

He jumped away from the creek, crawling away from it in terror until he was backed up against a tree. He shuddered, terrified of himself and the monster he had become. Once again, he stared back down at his hands. He clenched his fist, and his anger and frustration returned.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed, turning around and slashing the tree with his razor-sharp talons. He continued to hack at the tree, venting out all his anger. He continued his rampage, slashing at any tree he saw, overturning massive logs and sometimes even slashing them to pieces. He uprooted trees until all his energy and fury was spent. Finally exhausted, he struck at one more tree and sunk, defeated, to the ground. His claws left large deep gashes in the thick wood bark as he tore the tree while falling to the ground.

He curled up on the forest floor, clenching his fists tightly. He looked over his shoulder and stared at his enormous wings. He wanted to rip them off, tear them out of him. He hated himself. He couldn't stand to even look at himself. Chiron's long black tail curled up close to his body, and he felt an overwhelming urge to just bite the damn thing off.

He closed his eyes, and his wings folded up onto his back without him even realizing it. His tail twitched angrily and his tufted ears laid flat against his head, out of anger and grief.

All he wanted was a normal life. Why couldn't things be normal for once? Why did he have to born from a cursed family?!

Just then, a crack of thunder tore through the sky, and it began to rain in heaping buckets, drenching Chiron in less than a minute. Chiron glared up angrily at the raining sky.

"Oh, perfect," he growled. He stood up once again to seek shelter against the pouring rain. After a few minutes of walking, his leg suddenly seized up with pain and he fell on all fours. Growling under his breath, he tried to stand back up, but actually found that it was more comfortable walking on all four limbs than just on his legs. Great. So now he even had to walk around like a frickin' animal.

He continued walking around the forest- on all fours- until he saw a small cave in the face of a small cliff. He immediately dove inside, and shook the rain off himself. Chiron sat on his hind legs, staring out into the forest, watching the rain fall. His parents were probably out there, looking for him. Panatia would have told them . . .

A sudden sense of panic overcame him. They would have found out that he had hurt her, how he had nearly killed her! What would Panatia say to him when they found him? How would his parents react? Would they be ashamed of him? Disgraced? Would he be cast out? He was nothing more than a freak of nature, a hybrid of man and gryphon.

He stared down at his scaly hands, which still held its former shape. Four fingers, and an opposable thumb. The only thing that retained a hint of his former humanity. He clenched his fist, and looked at his talons that ha replaced his nails. Those talons had hurt his friend, had almost killed her . . .

Chiron curled up on the dried dirt floor, resting his head on his arms, still staring out at the rain. Maybe it would be best if hs parents never found him, and the would never have to deal with the shame of having a monster for a son.

A sudden movement outside the cave caught his attention. It was a Rabbit, trying to seek shelter from the rain. The little rodent hopped inside the cave, not noticing that Chiron was there. When the Rabbit looked up and saw him, he squeaked and bounded a few yards away.

Chiron sighed. "You can come in, I'm not going to eat you," he said.

The Rabbit hesitantly hopped back inside the cave. "Promise? Because that's how my brother got eaten."

"I'm not hungry," Chiron muttered, turning away. Satisfied, the Rabbit hopped in and shook himself dry.

"My name's Bound!" the Rabbit said.

Chiron ignored the Rabbit, lost in his own thoughts.

"What's your name?" Bound persisted. "You must have a name."

'Why should I tell you?" Chiron snapped.

Bound flinched. "Sorry. Just trying to get to know you. Well, since you won't give me your name, I'll just call you Gryphon."

"I'm not-!" Chiron started, rising to his feet, but caught himself. "I don't like being called that." He paused, his eye catching his wings. "My name's Crimson-Wing."

"That's a very fitting name!" Bound said. Chiron rolled his eyes, laying back down. Bound saw that his attempts at small talk were useless, and disappointed, he remained silent.

"You seem pretty down," he said suddenly. "What's eating you?"

Chiron was silent for a moment. "I hate being a gryphon," he said. True, he couldn't stand being in his current form, and he wanted nothing more than to return to his life as a normal human being.

"You hate being a gryphon?" Bound exclaimed. "My dear friend, what's there to complain about?"

Chiron glared at the Rabbit. Bound shuddered under Chiron's fierce gaze, but he realized he needed to elaborate.

"Well, first off, you have these giant wings!" Bound said, hopping over to Chiron's side and hoising his wing above his own head. "There is probably nothing more wonderful than flying!"

Chiron laughed dryly. "Oh yes, it's so much fun crash-landing into trees."

"Oh . . ." Bound said, putting down Chiron's wing. "But, you've also got these big claws that you can climb trees, catch your dinner, and whatnot!" Bound lifted up Chiron's right hand, looking at his claws. "They look _dangerous_!"

Chiron pulled his hand away. "Yes, I'm aware of that," he hissed.

"And you got a nice big long fuzzy tail!" he continued, hopping behind him and grabbing the tufted tip of his tail. Chiron's tail was at least six feet long, and he craned around and saw Bound snuggling with it. "Oooh, it's so warm and fuzzy!"

"Give me that!" Chiron snapped, snatching his tail away from Bound. "Don't touch my tail." _My tail . . . _Chiron shuddered. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"But anyway, the point is that you've really don't have much to complain about," Bound said sincerely. "So I think there's something more to it than just that."

"I'm _different_, ok?" Chiron said. "I'm an outcast. I can't go home."

"Do you mean they cast you out, or you cast yourself out?"

Chiron turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Bound smiled, scratching his large ears with his foot. "I mean did you run away because you're different, or were you actually run out of your own pack?"

Chiron's mouth opened to retort, but paused. "I ran away," he admitted. "I'm afraid . . . I'm afraid my parents can't accept me. And I hurt someone. It was an accident, but . . . she probably never wants to see me again."

Bound furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, that's not a very good reason, now is it?"

"It's a good enough reason for me," Chiron growled.

"I believe that your parents will find it within themselves to accept you. I am sure that they love you very much, and will take you for who you are. But I believe that it is you who must accept yourself for who you are first. You can't change who- or what- you are, so why not make the best of it?" He smiled, hopping closer. "Chiron?"

Chiron nearly jumped out of his skin. "How-?!"

"Your shoulders have the three blue diamond markings of the Vinkus," Bound said, pointing at his arms. Chiron followed his gaze. And indeed he did. His blue diamond marks stood out like a sore thumb against his black feathers. Instinctively, Chiron slapped his hand over them. "And your hands look human, too," Bound said with a laugh. "I thought I was finally losing it. How could you be the prince, right? But then I realized how much you do resemble him and, well, you confirmed it for me."

"If you tell _anyone_-" Chiron snarled.

"I swear to you I shall not tell a soul," Bound said reverently. "But think about what I said." Bound then yawned, stretching himself out. "Well, it's been a long day for me, and undoubtly for you, too." He then curled up next to Chiron's side, and closed his eyes. "Let's get some rest, give you time to think, and tomorrow, well, who knows?"

Chiron stared down at Bound, unsure of what to do, but took his advice. Yawning, he rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

And maybe, he'd follow the rest of Bound's advice.


	8. First Steps

**Well, I have to admit, Bound was a very last minute character, one I was just going to throw away after a bit, but now I've fallen quite in love with the fuzzy little fellow.**

**I blame you guys. Lol.**

**Hint: Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch**

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

**We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**  


* * *

Fiyero paced anxiously in front of the window, watching as the rain came pouring down and drum against the glass. He was forced to call off the search after only a few hours because of the sudden storm, and now all they could do is wait it out and start again when the rain stopped. But now he would be searching for his son on his own. It was a difficult decision, but a necessary one. In order to keep suspicion at a minimum, everyone would have to act like nothing was wrong and continue on with their normal lifestyles, which meant that Boq and Glinda had to leave for their meeting in the South as soon as possible. Panatia would have to return to school with the story that Chiron caught a sudden sicknes and would return within a few days.

Elphaba walked up to him and silently offered him a cup of tea. He gratefully accepted it and took a slow sip from the cup.

"I hope he's ok," Elphaba said worriedly, looking out at the gray and murky city beyond the window. Fiyero didn't say anything, the silence in the room broken by the continuous pounding of the rain and the occasional crack of thunder.

"Fiyero, if there's anything you want to talk about, anything at all, I'm here for you, ok?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Fiyero put his own hand over hers and rubbed it.

"I haven't been treating you with the respect you deserve, and I want to apologize," Fiyero said, turning around as he set his glass on a table and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I've been acting like a fool, and I haven't treated you as I should have. I'm sorry."

Elphaba leaned into his shoulder. "It's ok, I understand."

"No, it's not ok," he said. "There's no reason why I treated you the way I did. I didn't trust you enough to tell you what I really feel, and it's because of it all of this happened. I love you, Fae, but I don't act like it. We haven't had a serious discussion until now. I should have been more open."

Elphaba smiled. "At least we're still together. And like I said, if you want to talk . . ."

"Yeah," Fiyero said. "Let's."

So they sat down, wrapped in each other's arms, and began to talk about everything they had been holding inside. Elphaba told him the true extent of her abuse as a child and how much she missed her mother and sister, topics she had never even mentioned for most of her life, and Fiyero told her how much he hated being a scarecrow. They went on like this for hours, releasing everything they've been hiding, crying together, sharing an occasional laugh, but most of all just being in each other's presence, and trusing each other so fully and completely, sharing their secrets and fears. It gave them both an immense amount of relief, and they each realized how important this was, to just sit down and talk.

It was very late when they had finished their much needed talk, and Fiyero chuckled to himself quietly when he saw that Elphaba had fallen asleep in his arms. Gently, he carried her to bed and tucked her in. He took one last look outside at the storm, and was relieved to see that the rain had slowed to a mere drizzle. Climbing into bed, he snuggled up to Elphaba, and made a promise to himself to continue the search for his sun at first light.

* * *

Chiron slowly woke, but kept his eyes shut.

_I had the craziest dream of my life_. He told himself. _I had a dream that I turned into a gryphon. It was only a dream._

Opening his eyes, he was met with a disappointing sight. It hadn't been a dream. He stared down at his yellow scaly hands and sighed. He was still a gryphon.

Outside the cave, it was bright and sunny, the fresh rain glistening on the leaves. He turned his head and saw that Bound, the curious little Rabbit he met last night, was still sleeping, curled up next to his side. Chiron's wing was draped over him like a blanket, and it was enough to make him almost laugh.

Careful not to wake the sleeping Rabbit, Chiron stepped into the fresh air and stretched like a cat, arching his back and stretching out his massive wings. As he stretched his arms, he saw his diamond markings, the biggest giveaway of his identity. He had to get rid of them, or at least hide it.

He started scraping away the dried leaves and pine needles littering the forest floor until he had dug out a large circular area of dirt. He gathered a few rocks and arranged them in a circle and filled it with dry twigs and sticks. He was going to make a fire.

Now the only problem was how to start it.

He had been out hunting with his father many times before, and he usually used flint and steel. So he would just have to use the next best thing. Grabbing two small rocks, he started to strike them together, aiming the sparks at a small pile of dried leaves and grass. But the rocks didn't even make a single spark, no matter how hard he struck the rocks together. Getting frustrated, Chiron continued to hack the rocks at each other, but suddenly one of the rocks slipped from his hands and his talon scraped against the rock, forming a spark.

Chiron stared at the tiny spark faintly glowing in the tender. Well, a spark was a spark. Leaning close to the fire pit, he gently began to blow on the spark.

But now he had another problem. He had a beak instead of lips, which meant he couldn't _blow_on the fire. He groaned in frustration, but refused to give up. He unfurled his wings and gently began to flap them, creating a strong gust of wind. The spark began to grow, until it became a tiny flame. Chiron flapped his wings a little harder, and the flame began to grow until it was a small fire. Chiron sat back and admired his handiwork. Not bad.

As soon as the fire had reached its peak, Chiron unfolded his wings to their maximum length and gave them one good beat. The fire was instantly smothered and Chiron himself flew backwards a couple feet. His wings were more powerful than he thought. Once the fire was safely out, he picked up the charred remains of the sticks and twigs and began to rub them over his blue feathers. The charcoal did a decent enough job hiding the markings and it was the best Chiron could do for now.

Chiron looked back over his shoulder at the cave and miraculously, Bound was still sleeping. Chiron debated whether to just leave him or to wake him up. He decided that since Bound knew his secret, he should keep an eye on him.

Chiron walked back over to the cave and poked Bound's stomach. "Hey, wake up," Chiron said.

Bound just turned over, his little nose twitching. Chiron growled.

"Wake up, you stupid Rabbit," Chiron said. He leaned over Bound and poked him again. "Come on, get up."

Bound's eyes slowly opeded, only to see Chiron's big green eyes glaring down at him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Bound screamed, jumping up and kicking Chiron's beak.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Chiron cried.

"Don't _do_ that!" Bound cried. "You scared me half to death! What's wrong with you? You enjoy scaring rodents out of their fur?!"

"Sorry," Chiron said hollowly. "Come on, let's go."

Chiron walked over to a creek and took a refreshing drink from the cool clean water. Bound followed him, occasionally looking up at Chiron.

"So how did all of this happen?" Bound asked. "I don't think I've ever seen a human turn into an Animal before."

Chiron stared down at his reflection in the water. "I'm not too sure," he said. "All I know is that someone tried to kill me, I was out for a bit, woke up to find that a gryphon had given me his blood to keep me alive, then I was turned into _this_." He looked down at his hands. "And it's because of me that one of my friends is dead. Quetzalcoatl gave me his blood, and died saving my life. It's my fault he's dead." He shook his head. "If I hadn't been so stupid, if I hadn't been born, he would still be alive! This is all my fault."

Bound put a reassuring paw on Chiron's hand. "Hey, stop blaming yourself for this. There's nothing you could have done, and now all there's left to do except make the most of what you have."

"I guess," Chiron sighed. Suddenly his stomach growled very loudly, almost making Bound jump. Chiron pressed a hand on his stomach as it growled again.

"Oh, the lil' kitty's purring!" Bound laughed, rolling onto his back.

"Shut up, I haven't eaten since last morning," Chiron growled.

"So let's go hunting!" Bound said, eagerly hopping away.

"Wait, what?!" Chiron called, chasing after him.

"Gryphons eat meat. They're carnivorous. So we're going to catch something!" Bound said.

"By 'we' you mean 'me,' and you're just going to sit back and watch me epically fail," Chiron grumbled.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure you can catch _something_. You've gone hunting before, right?"

"Yes, but I've never killed anything with my bare hands!"

"Frst time for everything," Bound said with a shrug. "Come on, I know the perfect place."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked as he followed Bound through the forest.

"Why shouldn't I be helping you?" Bound retorted. "You're a lost, confused little kid in the middle of a forest. I mean, how could I not help you? Besides, I've got nothing better to do."

"I'm not a little kid!" Chiron hissed.

"Shh! Get down!" Bound said suddenly. Chiron crouched low on all fours, peering through the brush. "Look, a deer!" And Bound was right. In a small clearing, there was a young doe eating a small patch of clovers, perking her head up and occasionally surveying her surroundings before munching away on the vegetation.

"Ok, this is your big chance," Bound whispered. "Go get her!"

"You are a disturbed little Rabbit, you know that, don't you?" Chiron whispered back.

"Most of the girls tend to call me 'adorable!'" Bound chuckled.

Chiron rolled his eyes, keeping low to the ground and letting his hunter instinct take over. He slowly crept closer and closer, not making a single sound, careful to not step on any twigs or sticks. The recent rain helped cushion his footfalls and dampened the sound of his talons scraping over the damp leaves. He was at least thirty yards away, but could clearly smell her, hear her hooves softly shuffle across the ground, his keen eyesight pinpointing her exact location and every detail about the deer. He had heightened senses as a gryphon, as a predator.

The deer's head suddenly snapped up and stared right at Chiron. Chiron stood perfectly still, crouching low, still taking cover in some bushes and ferns. But then the worst thing happened; she snorted. She had caught his scent.

"Shit," Chiron whispered, and the doe took off at a full speed sprint, dashing madly into the forest.

"What are you standing there for?!" Bound yelled. "Go get her!!"

But he had already leapt into action. Seeing the deer run off had triggered an automatic response to give chase, and he was quickly catching up. The deer was just in front of him, darting between the trees and making sudden turns, but Chiron was not one to be fooled so easily. His claws dug deep into the soil, providing him wth the traction he needed to make the sudden turns and keep right on the deer's tail. The deer was a fast sprinter, but Chiron was even faster. He was getting closer, closer until he was right on top of her. With one final leap, he jumped her, digging his claws into her hindquarters and throwing her to the ground. He then clamped his powerful beak around the doe's neck, snapping her spine and killing the deer instantly.

Chiron let go of his death grip and panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. He had ran faster than he ever thought he could and had taken down a deer with his bare hands. Chiron fell flat on his back, gasping for breath, feeling pretty good about himself.

Bound hopped up to him a few minutes later, looking at the deer. "Not bad, buddy," he said approvingly. "I thought you would have flown after her, but you surprised me. I didn't know gryphons were fast enough to run down a deer."

"It's . . . too . . . thick," Chiron panted. "Didn't . . . want to crash into another tree."

Bound laughed, and Chiron laid on the ground, still breathing heavily. "You know, I really think you're getting the hang of this whole gryphon situation." Bound said. "You can run on all fours without a problem, and now all you need to work on is your flying."

Chiron laughed and rolled back onto his stomach and jumped back up on his feet. "Ha!" he said triumphantly. "You didn't think I could do it, but I did! I caught a deer with my bare hands!"

"Paws," Bound corrected.

"What?" Chironsaid, but shook his head. "Never mind, I am victorious!" he yelled, standing upright and pointing to the sky. "I am the master of deer-catching!"

"Yeah, yeah, Rambo, go eat your deer before it rots," Bound said, clearly not impressed. "Are you always this obnoxious?"

"Watch it, Bunny," Chiron said with a smile. "I may just eat you next!"

"You wouldn't," Bound said, horrified.

Chiron laughed again. "Now, all I need to do is start another fire."

"For what?" Bound asked.

"To _cook _the meat, duh," Chiron said. "I'm not going to eat raw meat."

"Chiron, you're a gryphon," Bound said. "Gryphons don't cook their food."

"Well, maybe _this _gryphon likes his meals hot," Chiron shot back. He stated digging away the leaves to form a dirt pile and gathered up sticks and twigs and in only minutes he had a decent fire going. He ripped off a piece of meat from the deer's thigh and skewered it on a stick, holding it over the fire to cook. After a few minutes, Chiron dug into the meat, expecting to taste the savory flavor of venison, but instead he spat it out, disgusted at the taste. It tasted revolting, smoky and full of charcoal, but it wasn't any different than steaks that he had cooked himself when he went on hunting trips with his father. He didn't understand. Why did it taste so bad?

The fresh raw meat from the deer seemed much more appealing, and Chiron's hunger got the best of him and he started tearing at the deer. To his great surprise, the raw meat actually tasted _better _than the cooked meat. A whole lot better. Was this another side affect from being half-gryphon?

Chiron ate his fill, devouring almost half of the deer. In the time he ate, scavengers like coyotes and crows gathered around, waiting for Chiron to finish. Bound, afraid of the coyotes trying to make a meal out of him, took refuge by hopping on Chiron's back and hiding between his wings. When Chiron finished, the scavengers attacked the carcass as Chiron walked away, Bound safely on his back.

Bound shuddered. "If there's one thing I really hate, it's those darned coyotes," he said. "They give me the creeps."

Chiron laughed as he continued to walk deeper into the forest. "Don't worry, you've got a big gryphon on your side. I think I can handle those mangy mutts if they went after you."

"What about Kalidahs?"

"Kali-whats?" Chiron said, turning his head around and looking at Bound.

"Kalidahs. You know, body of a bear and head like a tiger. Vicious creatures," he shuddered again. "They're ferocious, fast and amazingly strong. They're really rare, but it's best if you never run into one. They'll tear apart anything that even moves."

"Never heard of them," Chiron said, frowning. "Bound, if this is just a stupid joke-"

"No joke, I swear," Bound said earnestly. "I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of them. Like I said, they're rare, and you'd be lucky if you saw even one in your lifetime. Actually, I shouldn't say that," Bound said thoughtfully. "It's very _unlucky_if you see one. They've been known to attack humans, and I've seen them take down a gryphon bigger than yourself."

Chiron stopped dead in his tracks. "Do they . . . _like_to eat gryphon?" Chiron said slowly.

"They eat anything they can get their big furry paws on," Bound said. "And they always travel in packs."

"Are there any around here?"

"I haven't seen any in quite some time, but they live in forests like these," Bound said. "Don't worry, you're safe from them. All you need to do is jump up a tree. Or fly away. Flying's always a good option."

"Then I should probably work on that," Chiron said mostly to himself, staring back at his wings. "I still haven't completely figured out how to fly yet."

"Okay, I know where there's a pretty tall cliff you can fly off of, and maybe that'll help." Bound said, hopping off Chiron's back and hopping his way through the underbrush. "Come on, this'll be fun!"

"Fun for you or fun for me?" Chiron said jokingly, but followed the little Rabbit. It didn't take them long to reach the cliff; after a half-hour of walking, Bound announced they were nearly there and disappeared in some thick brush. Chiron followed him, fighting through the unruly foliage and nearly fell over the sudden ledge. He stared down the cliff, a good three hundred feet down to the plains below.

"I always get vertigo when I stare down this cliff," Bound said, leaning slightly over the edge.

Chiron stared out to the distant horizon. "Is that the Emerald City?!" he exclaimed. It was tiny, barely bigger than a marble faintly shining against the light blue sky. "It's so far away . . . I had no idea I'd flown that far from home."

"Well, now it's time for you to go back!" Bound said, hopping behind Chiron and started pushing him over the cliff. Chiron dug his claws into the ground and refused to budge. The Rabbit's attempts to push Chiron over the ledge was completely futile, since Chiron was so much bigger than the tiny Rabbit.

"I don't know . . ." Chiron said unsurely.

"Oh, come on, what did I tell you last night?!" Bound said frustratingly. "You have to go back sooner or later!"

"I prefer later," Chiron said sternly. With that, he stubbornly sat down on his hind legs, and Bound gave an exasperated sigh. Bound then saw Chiron's long black tail twitching nervously, and Bound's little mind came up with a brilliant, and mischevious, little scheme.

Bound opened his jaws wide, and chomped down on Chiron's tail.

Chiron yelped, jumping up to his hind legs and turning around angrily to yell at the Rabbit. But as Chiron turned, he lost his footing and slipped, falling over the edge and plummeting to the ground below, just as Bound expected him to do.

He did not, however, expect Chiron's tail to whack him over the side as well.

So now they were both falling down the face of the cliff, screaming in terror.

"We're going to dieeeee!" Chiron yelled.

"Not if you fly, you bird-brain!" Bound yelled over the roar of the wind. He grabbed Chiron's large ears and yanked on them. "Fly, you idiot!! FLY!"

Chiron focused his energy into making his wings spread, but the wind made it all but impossible. Leaning to the side and tilting his body, he managed to spread one wing, which parachuted his body and slowed him enough to enable him to spread his other wing.

With both wings outstretched, they soared safely above the ground, Chiron flapping his wings to get them higher into the air. Chiron felt a rush of adrenaline as he looked down at the ground, hundreds of feet below him, and he whooped with excitement.

"This is awesome!" he cried. "I'm flying!" He tilted his body and turned, each minute learning and controlling every movement of his flight. Chiron realized his long and heavy tail enabled him to turn more quickly, and how to adjust his wings to rise higher into the air or dive. Bound clung to Chiron's neck, too shocked to speak.

"How are you enoying the flight?" Chiron asked Bound.

"It's . . . wow," he said. "I can't describe it."

"I can't either!" Chiron said. "Now how about you say we try to see how well I can really fly!" He dove back into the forest, twisting and turning in between the tree branches, clearing them by mere inches. Bound clung to him for dear life, all the while yelling at him to slow down. But Chiron couldn't. Flying gave him such a rush and all the time he was in the air, he wanted to go faster, fly higher, test his agility, push his body to the limits.

"Chiron, would you please slow down?!" Bound cried. "I'm losing my grip!"

Chiron reluctantly obliged, bursting through the forest's canopy and catching the wind currents, gently gliding over the forests. Bound climbed on top of Chiron's head and leaned over, looking him dead in the eye.

"What were you trying to do, kill me?!" Bound yelled. "Do you have any idea how many times I almost flew off your back?!"

Chiron reached over and picked up the Rabbit and held him with both hands. "Fine. You're safe now. I'm not going to let go."

"You better not," Bound said, paralyzed in terror as he stared down below him at the forest, now so far away. 'You know what, let's land. I'm officially terrified of flying now, thanks to you."

Chiron laughed quietly to himself, but did so. He lowered himself until he was about twenty feet above the ground, then slowed himself, flipping himself vertically so he would land feet first. His feet touched the ground, and he stopped completely, making a less than graceful landing.

"Hey, look at that, I didn't crash!" Chiron laughed, putting Bound back on the ground. The Rabbit remained paralyzed with fear, staring blankly off into space. Then he started shaking, his fur standing on end, looking about ready to bolt.

"Hey, did I really scare you that badly?" Chiron asked the shaken Bound. But Bound was looking at something standing behind chiron. Chiron followed his gaze.

He was looking right at a pack of creatures he had never seen before. Monstrous creatures with tiger-like heads and orange fur with black stripes, but the build of bears. At least five of them, who had been sleeping until Chiron landed right in front of them. Now they each had their heads raised, looking curiously at both of them, until their curiousness turned to hunger, and they rose to their feet, growling and snarling viciously, revealing their razor-sharp teeth and huge claws.

"Kalidahs?" Chiron asked the terrified Rabbit, his voice shaking in fear.

The Rabbit nodded. "Kalidahs."

"What should we do?"

"RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIIIIIIIIIFE!" Bound screamed, darting away. Chiron chased after him, running as fast as he could, and to his horror, he heard the Kalidahs bellow a fierce roar and chased them. Bound was right; they were _fast_. Despite their heavy build, they were slowly but surely gaining, and Chiron urged his body to run faster. Bound was falling behind, and without breaking stride, Chiron scooped him up in his large beak by the scruff of the neck and carried him, trying to outrun the Kalidahs. Chiron dared not look behind him and just kept running blindly deeper into the forest.

"Hey, slow down, they're not chasing us anymore!" Bound said happily. Chiron risked a look over his shoulders and saw that he was right. No Kalidahs in sight. Pausing, and using his keen ears to listen, Chiron searched for any sign of the creatures, but didn't hear any running feet or roars of hunger.

"You fink we wost 'em?" Chiron mumbled with Bound still in his mouth.

"I think so, now put me down before you _do_decide to eat me," Bound said. Chiron opened his beak and Bound flopped clumsily to the ground, cursing and calling Chiron an idiot for who knows what. Chiron heard a sudden movement in the forest, and stood absolutely still, his cone-shaped ears turning towards the source of the sound.

" . . . and not to mention you almost got me killed so many times I lost count, I swear, if it weren't for-" Bound was ranting.

_"Would you be quiet?!"_Chiron hissed. He stepped cautiously towards the sound. There was nothing out of the ordinary, a few trees, a couple of bushes, but his instincts were screaming that something was wrong. Every fiber in his body told him to get out of there, but he wanted to know what was setting his senses off.

Then, everything exploded into chaos. It happened so fast Chiron didn't even know what had hit him until it was too late. One minute his feet were on the ground and the next he was hanging in a tree, caught in a net with thick coarse ropes. Three or four men jumped out of the brush, completely clothed in camoflauge and started screaming at one another, the whole time Chiron was lashing out madly in the net, shrieking in rage, trying to use his sharp talons and beak to rip through the net.

"Shit, he's tearing through that thing like tissue paper!" one man screamed.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" another yelled. "Grab the tranquilizer!!"

"Cut him down! Cut him down!"

A rope snapped and Chiron plummeted ten feet to the ground below, hitting the ground hard, but he jumped back up on his feet and viciously ripped at the net, panicked. One of the men tried to jab him with a rifle, but Chiron grabbed it in his hands and jerked the man closer to him and struck him, leaving four long bloody gashes in his forearm. The man screamed in pain, and jumped away, but at the same time another man jabbed a needle deep into Chiron's arm, and he shrieked in agony. The world around him suddenly began to grow fuzzy and blackness threatened to consume him. Chiron fought as long as he could against the sedative, but it was no use. Chiron fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. Before his eyes closed, he saw Bound, hiding in a bush, unable to do anything to help his captured friend.

"Get help," he whispered, and slipped into unconsciousness. The men did not notice Chiron's last plea for help and carelessly stuffed him a large burlap sack and dragged him away, tossing him into a cart nearby. The men hopped into the cart with Chiron, and one climbed in front, and whipped the two horses harnessed to the wagon. The horses jerked the cart forward and disappeared out of sight, taking Chiron to only god knows where.

Bound, terrified for Chiron's life, ran as fast as he could into the forest, toward the Emerald City. He wasn't going to let these men kidnap Chiron and get away with it.

He only hoped he could get help in time.


	9. Reality Confusion

**When you see two parentheses like this ((blah blah blah)) that means that Fiyero is talking to the Scarecrow (and vice versa) in his mind, and only they can hear what each other are saying (italics are out, since everything the Scarecrow says is in italics) yeah, so just to let ya know!**

**Points awarded if you find the Dark Knight quote!! ****And still, point if you guess the song title. So now, I will give you hints that if you do some _research_ (cough, cough) you should be able to find the answer.**

**Hint: The song is from the album Hybrid Theory, and is based off the lead singer's, Chester Bennington, personal experience with child abuse. **

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem**

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

* * *

Dorothy walked around the empty bedroom, lost in thought, her eyes red and irritated after a long bit of crying over Chiron, her precous godchild. He had been like a son to her, she was always so fond of him and respected and loved him dearly. The mere thought of him lost in the middle of the woods, transformed into a monstrous creature was more than she could bear. She would try to reassure herself, tell her everything was going to be alright, but the words did little for her. Not only Chiron was gone, but now Quetzal, one of Chiron's closest friends, was also dead. How were they going to explain all this?

She turned and stared at the empty bed, Chiron's bed, where supposedly he was "resting" after he caught a nasty bought of the flu. She could conjure up an illusion of Chiron sleeping peacefully in bed, but it was a difficult and draining spell, one Dorothy wouldn't attempt unless absolutely necessary. The servants were understanding and polite, and didn't dare bother her unless she called for their assistance. On the desk, she had a piece of the enchanted parchment, and had given one to Fiyero when he left at the crack of dawn in search for Chiron. It was the fastest communication she had available to her, but not only could she read whatever was on the parchment, but also her two friends back in the United States. Hickory and Zeke.

She was in the middle of writing to them when Fiyero called on her. She immediately sensed something was wrong and left for the Emerald City immediately, leaving her two friends confused and wondering why she wasn't responding. Upon returning almost a day later, she slowly explained to them what had happened. It was difficult, and twice she had to stop to prevent herself from an emotional breakdown. Her friends could do little to comfort her, their presence mere words on paper. Even Hickory, who always knew what to say to make her feel better, could not find any words in the depths of his generous heart that could remotely console her, and Zeke simply wrote _I'm so sorry, kid _and left.

A delicate knock at the door disrupted her from her thoughts. Quickly jumping to her feet, and after throwing a few pillows under the covers, for she didn't have the energy to do the illusion spell at the time, she opened the door just a crack and saw a small mouey woman at the door. One of the servants.

"I'm terribly sorry, Madame," she said quickly in a whispery voice. "I know you said you do not wish to be disturbed, but there is a guest who wishes to see you, and he's quite determined to have a visit with you."

"Who is it?" she asked, but she could already guess who it was.

"Master Riacco." Dorothy sighed heavily. She nodded, dismissing the servant, ordering her not to disturb Chiron, for he needed his sleep. How she hated lying to them, but she knew better than anyone else that none could hear about the truth.

She unceremoniously greeted him in the main hall, and he gave a polite bow as she gave him a stern glare. She was not in the mood to see him, especially now, and _especially_ not after he attempted to propose to her.

Riacco sensed her icy gaze and lowered his own to the floor. "I want to apologize for the other night," he said slowly. "It was rash and rather rude of me to ask for your hand in marriage, and for that, I ask for your forgiveness." When Dorothy did not respond, he continued, at a much more feverent pace. "But it is hard for a man like myself to conceal his deep and sincere feelings for the woman he loves, and Dorothy, you and I both know I love you more than the heavens and earth. I could not restrain myself. I apologize."

Dorothy managed a smile. "I quite understand, and you are forgiven." She didn't truly mean those words, but she just wanted him gone and out of her hair. She just wanted to be alone.

"So tell me, how is Chiron?"

Dorothy's smile did not falter for a moment, but inside her stomach clenched into knots. "Oh, he's alright, but he's come down with a sudden illness. Caught a nasty bought of the flu, but after a few days of bed and rest he should be quite alright."

"Oh, well, I wish him a speedy recovery," he said sincerely. "Miss Gale, you do know that if there is anything, anything at all you wish to talk about . . ."

"I am well aware," she said, her voice growing a little cold, but still smiling. "Will that be all, Master Riacco?"

"For now, Miss Gale," he said, turning to leave. He opened the Palace doors and left, without a backwards glance. As the door slammed shut, Dorothy sighed, and returned to Chiron's room, alone.

* * *

Fiyero's horse snorted loudly as it clomped through the soggy underbrush, its footfalls echoing damply in the still and quiet forest. It was almost unnatural for the forest to be so silent, and set Fiyero's nerves on edge. It was now almost midday and he had been tirelessly searching for hours, but he had yet to see any sign of Chiron's presence. Elphaba was flying above, looking from the sky, hoping her aerial vantage point would greatly aid the search. But nothing yet.

Fiyero pulled out the enchanted parchment and a pen and scribbled on the paper _Midday. No sign of Chiron yet._ He had promised to keep tabs on their progress every few hours, although they had nothing to report but failure. Those words, even just reading those simple words, was a hard blow to his pride. He was failing his son, his wife, his friends, everyone.

But there was still hope. _Yet_. That one word shone like a beacon of promise, of hope, and it was all the encouragement he needed to push on. _Yet_.

Fiyero nudged his horse deeper into the forest, still desperately seeking for any sign of Chiron's presence. He used his keen hunter skills he had developed over the years as a teenager when he had gone hunting with his own father to pick out anything that seemed even the least bit abnormal. After hours of searching, he finally saw a small sapling with a recently broken branch. He ran his fingers over the fresh exposed inner wood of the tree. It was moist. The tree had been broken recently, just before the storm broke. No more than thirty-six hours old. Fiyero's heart leapt with hope.

He turned around, and froze, the feeling of hope that had risen in him so suddenly vanished just as quickly. In front of him stood a section of a forest that looked as if it had been obliterated by a bomb. Tree limbs scattered the ground, and these branches weren't any twigs. Boughs as thick as his thigh had been shattered to pieces, and on every tree there were deep claw-like scratches. He ran his fingers over them. His hand fit right into the gashes, and he could almost sense the pain, the anger, the fury scrawled into the tree bark. The dirt was kicked up, and trees had been toppled and broken to mere splinters. Fiyero crashed to his knees, and his hands pressed against the dirt. Right by his hand was another handprint, and it was without a doubt Chiron's. But at the tips of his fingers' impressions were thin lines.

Talons. Vicious, cruel, sharp talons.

Fiyero clenched at the dirt beneath his hands, and found that he was staring into a large puddle. His reflection shifted and morphed, until he was staring at the face of the hated Scarecrow. Fiyero felt an incredible surge of anger rise within him. The Scarecrow did not look at him, but rather looked around him, a frown on his face.

"See what you've done?!" Fiyero growled. "You knew this was going to happen! You knew!"

The Scarecrow remained silent.

"If you would have told me, I could have stopped this from happening! I could have spared my son from all this pain!! But how far will you go to punish me, right?! So far that you will let my own son, my own flesh and blood suffer, just so you can have your little fun! Just so you could torture _me_!"

_"Fiyero, even if I told you, you could have done nothing to stop it. It would have happened eventually."_the Scarecrow said, but his voice was quiet and soft, dramatically different from the cold hoarse voice the Scarecow had spoken in before. It was almost . . . _empathetic_. Fiyero immediately drove that thought from his mind. It was impossible this monster could be in the least bit empathetic. The Scarecrow said for himself; he thrived off of Fiyero's pain.

"But I could have been there for him!" Fiyero roared. "I could have been there to help! I could have been there so he didn't have to suffer alone!!"

The Scarecrow glared coldly up at him. _"Take a good look around you, idiot. Go ahead, look."_Fiyero turned away from the puddle, and stared at the destroyed forest around him._ "Now if you were there when he transformed, you would be just like one of these trees. He would have killed you. Slashed to pieces. Even if it was an accident, even if he didn't mean to, he'd still kill you."_

"But Panatia was there! He didn't kill her!"

_"He almost did."_

Fiyero turned back around and stared down at his reflection, the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow no longer had the insane, evil smile on his face, but one of anger and frustration. For the first time, he did not laugh or mock him.

_"Find him, Fiyero,"_the Scarecrow said, then the image in the puddle shifted and faded away, and the Scarecrow was gone. Fiyero stood up, took one last look at the carnage around him, and walked back to his horse. He passed by a large Quoxwood tree, one that had five large gashes embedded deep into its bark. Fiyero once again trailed his fingers through the bark, and he could feel his chest clench painfully.

"Chiron, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Oh god, I am so sorry." But at least he had found someplace he could start his search. He looked up at the top branches of the forest, and noticed that several in the general area had been broken as if something big had crashed into them. Fiyero knew that Chiron must have landed here. Now the only question was, did he walk away, or fly?

He searched the ground for any footprints, or pawprints, and was relieved to see a pair of lion tracks accompanied with the familiar clawed handprints walking away from the scene. The impressions in the mud were filled with water, indicating Chiron made the tracks before the storm. But the tracks caused Fiyero to wince. This was undeniable proof that Chiron was indeed a gryphon. He could faintly pick out where his long tail had dragged through the mud and leaves, not to mention that Chiron was now walking on all four limbs. Fiyero followed the footprints until he reached a small cave. Fiyero had no doubt that this was where Chiorn had taken shelter from the storm. His sense of hope began to return. He couldn't have gotten too far, not yet.

Suddenly, his head seared with pain, a horrible headache pounded him, making his vision blurry and disorienting him. Fiyero tried to stady himself, but fell over himself, the sudden attack taking him by surprise. Fiyero knew all too well what had happened; now that the Scarecrow was revealed, he was free to travel and even snake his way into Fiyero's conscious mind whenever he pleased. The Scarecrow wanted to talk with Fiyero, and this request would not be met with a "no" for an answer.

Fiyero sat cross-legged in the cave, and calmed his mind, entering the trance-like state of the semi-unconscious, a meditation technique Dr. Varnn had taught him recently. It allowed Fiyero to communicate with the Scarecrow while still being completely aware of the physical world around him, and not in the dream-like trance he had been in when he first discovered Scarecrow. A shadowy vision of the Scarecrow appeared before him, an illusion that only Fiyero could see. The Scarecrow gave him a chilling smile and pranced around the cave, his hands clasped behind his back, his gaze shifted thoughtfully upwards.

_((Well!))_ he said._((A sudden turn of events has occured!))_

Fiyero said nothing, silently demanding the Scarecrow to explain himself. He went on.

_((It seems to me that our dear boy has gotten himself captured!))_

((What?!)) Fiyero cried.

_((Oh yes, it surprised me as well, but I can sense it perfectly clear. Chiron has been kidnapped! Or should I say gryphon-napped?))_ the Scarecrow laughed coldly. _((Oh, this will make things much more interesting. Now you have the challenge of seeking him out and finding his kidnappers! This should be very interesting, indeed!))_

((I don't believe you,)) Fiyero said angrily. ((Why should I? You've done nothing but torment me! Why should I trust you?))

_((Then don't,))_ the Scarecrow said simply. _((But imagine, if you please, your poor boy, your only son, locked in a cage, rotting away as his father searches foolishly in vain, only to find him years later, beaten and starved to death by his captors!)) _The Scarecrow then faded, laughing crazily as he vanished, leaving a stunned and speachless Fiyero staring in horror at the spot where he was just moments ago.

No, he couldn't be right. The Scarecrow was toying with his mind, playing tricks on him, trying to make him go mad and lose all his sanity. He couldn't play the Scarecrow's game, he couldn't let him win. With a determined resolved, he left the cave, following Chiron's tracks, until he saw the charred remains of a small campfire. The prints on the ground around the firepit clearly indicated Chiron was the one responsible for making the fire, but what on earth for?

Fiyero shook his head. That didn't matter. And the fire was only a few hours old. He was catching up.

A crashing noise in the bushes behind him caught his attention. As he turned around, he saw a panic-stricken Rabbit hopping madly out of the woods, which spooked Fiyero's horse half to death. It stopped dead in its tracks when it saw Fiyero.

"Your . . . Highness!" the Rabbit wheezed, clearly out of breath, scared for its life, and desperate. "He . . . captured . . . net . . . help!"

"Slow down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack," Fiyero said, bending down on one knee. "Now calm down. What's wrong?"

"He's been captured!" the Rabbit repeated, slowing his breath. "Your son Chiron has been kidnapped!"

Fiyero's eyes widened in horror, and he could faintly hear the Scarecrow laughing cruelly inside his head. Fiyero shook it off. "That's impossible. You couldn't have seen my son," Fiyero said angrily, and turned to walk back up to his horse.

"I know that your son has been turned into a gryphon!" the Rabbit called after him. Fiyero stopped and turned around slowly. How could he have known?! It was impossible!

Fiyero marched angrily over to the Rabbit, and picking him up by the scruff of the neck, hoisted him up until the Rabbit's tiny, terrified eyes were looking directly into Fiyero's own. "How did you find out?!" Fiyero said in a low and deadly voice.

"I met him last night!" the Rabbit explained quickly. "I didn't know it was him, but he had the diamond marks on his shoulder! I know it sounds crazy, but he said it himself!"

So that would explain the fire. Chiron used the charcoal from the burnt sticks to cover the marks. Fiyero's stomach dropped horribly.

"I can't believe it . . . that damed Scarecrow was right! Again! He was right . . ." Fiyero whispered, lowering the Rabbit and dropping him back on the ground.

"What were you saying?" the Rabbit asked.

"Nothing," Fiyero said quickly, scooping the Rabbit back up in his arms. He mounted his horse and kicked him hard, and they set off in a fast gallop through the woods.

"Tell me where he went!" Fiyero ordered the Rabbit.

"Yes, sir," he said dutifully. "My name's Bound, by the way."

"Yeah, nice to know," Fiyero said, not paying attention. He was too busy focusing on the invisible trail before him, somewhat aware of the cruel insane voice in his mind laughing and taunting him.

_I told ya sooooooo!_

* * *

Chiron groaned, feeling very lightheaded and dizzy, like a terrible hang over. He opened his eyes, but his vision refused to focus. His whole body seemed disattached from his mind; there, but unable to move or sense anything around him. It was like his mind was in a prison, unable to even lift his scaly hand.

After a few minutes, his senses returned to him and his vision sharpened slightly, revealing an eerie scene. Dark, faintly lit with a single lantern, he was in what looked like a prison cell with people continuously moving around him, poking and prodding him. He was faintly aware that they were talking and the low mumbles began to clarify into audible words.

"So 'ow much do ya think the boss is gonna pay us for this big guy?" one of the cronies asked.

"Quite a bit, I hope. He's a nice big mature male. And in perfect health. Just like he wanted. I'm not accepting anything less than a hundred grand for this furball!"

"Oy! A 'undred grand? You nuts? He would never pay that much!"

"He better."

Chiron lifted his head, only to find he could only raise it a few inches. He had a large metal collar around his throat which was chained to the floor, giving him minimal movement. He twisted around annd saw his legs and hands were chained to the floor as well, and a piece of cloth was wrapped tightly around his beak, preventing him from talking. Enraged at his cruel imprisonment, Chiron lashed out angrily, trying to break the chains, but he was still weak and groggy. If he moved too fast, he would get a searing headache and collapse back on the floor. His wings flapped uselessly; they were the only things that weren't tied down, besides his tail.

The two men who had been talking to each other jumped back from Chiron, clearly surprised from his sudden movement.

"Ah! Big ol' blackie's awake!" the first man said, a scrawny disheveled man said with a crooked grin, revealing yellow rotting teeth. The second man, a tall muscular Southlander, leaned against the far wall and just gave Chiron a sideways glance. He was obviously the muscle of the group.

"I thought you said the sedative would knock him out for at least a few more hours," the second man scowled.

"Hey, I don't know nothin' 'bout gryphs. I trap smaller animals, y'know, beavers and foxes. Ain't never caught an animal this big," the first man said with a shrug. "Besides, not even a full grown dragon could snap those chains. He ain't goin' nowhere!"

Chiron was determined to prove the disgusting man wrong. He pulled at the chains, jerking his arms and snapping his head up, trying to loosen the chains. But they didn't even budge. Chiron kept pulling at the chains while the two men watched him, apparently amused.

Chiron heard a door slam open and the two men jerked around, snapping to attention. A third man walked in, clearly the leader and the only one who even looked like he had half a brain, a stern and angry look on his face.

"The hell you two idiots standing there and gawking at me for?! Get that thing ready! The boss is coming soon!" he yelled angrily. He turned to Chiron and his anger grew. "You morons! You said he would be out for a few more hours!"

"Yes, yes, I'll get right on that," the scrawny man said sheepishly, grabbing a syringe filled with clear-yellowish liquid. Chiron began to jerk madly against the chains again, a new fear overcoming him. What were they going to do to him? Dissect him like some sort of lab rat? What if they found out who he really was?! The very idea panicked Chiron, but he could do nothing but watch as the man came closer with the syringe and inject him with the sedative. Chiron began to grow groggy yet again, his vision swimming out of focus. He could faintly hear the third man yelling at the other two, until suddenly he heard a fourth voice.

"Calm yourself, Mathastos. It's quite alright," the cool calm voice said. "Let me have a look at this gryphon."

Chiron's vision was blurry and couldn't make out any details of the man as he smoothly walked around him, nearly gliding over the cement floor. Chiron tried to stand, but the sedative was taking its toll on his body. The man kneeled in front of Chiron. But even then he couldn't see any identifying features about the man, only his scent. It was a rich, beaurecratic smell, one that reminded Chiron of someone who had a high government position.

"Gryphon, do you know why I had these men capture you?" the man asked him, taking the cloth off of Chiron's beak. Chiron tried to lunge at him, but found he didn't have the strength to do even that.

"Careful, boss," muscle man said. "He's a vicious one. Gave Rouldon some nasty gashes. Almost had to amputate his arm!"

"He's no danger to me now," the man responded cooly, stroking Chiron's head. He shuddered, but couldn't do anything about it. "I have a way with animals."

"You better let me go or I'll kill you," Chiron breathed weakly. The man laughed.

"As I was saying, you have a very special power. You have the ability to heal amazingly quickly. Why? That's the question I'm intending on finding out. And you're going to help me."

"I'm not going to help you do shit," Chiron said in the same weak whispery voice. The man laughed again.

"We do have a feisty one now, don't we? Still got some fight left in you. I like that. No, you will help me, because frankly, there's not much you can do to stop me. I believe the answer lies in your blood. You get a cut. What's the first thing that happens? Your blood begins to clot and you form a scab, and within a few days, or mere hours for you fascinating creatures, the cut is healed. Same with bones. The body is an amazing machine, able to repair on its own amazingly fast, and I'm determined to find out what makes you so special." With that, the man took out another syringe and carefully placed a hand on Chiron's neck, petting him and parting his feathers to get at the skin below. Chiron felt the needle plunge into his skin, and he jumped, but the man held him firmly, coaxing Chiron into a relaxed state. The man pulled the needle out of Chiron and held up the syringe to the light, the red liquid in the small glass cylinder glowing eerily. His blood. The man swirled it around a little, cocking his head to the side and looking curiously at it.

"Yes, this shall be quite an interesting few weeks, now, won't it?" the man said, his voice growing mumbled. Chiron struggled to keep his eyes open, to stay conscious, but he couldn't fight the sedative forever.

"What are you going to do with me when you're done?" Chiron said hoarsely.

A long pause. "Well, we can't risk anyone else knowing about this, can we now? So I have no choice but to eliminate you when I'm done." Another very long pause, evidently waiting for the words to sink in.

"I do hope it will take me a long while to discover your secret. I really do hate to kill a perfectly good gryphon such as yourself."

* * *


	10. Betrayed

**WOOO. I just got back from a retreat and it was AWESOME. I'm totally Kai-high right now! Yah!**

**(Uh, the name of the retreat was Kairos, which means 'God's time' so . . . I'm high on the retreat . . . yeah . . . *sweat*)**

**Anyway, I'm a totally renewed person, but do't worry, my obsession for Wicked hasn't ceased one bit (in fact, I think it kinda grew) but on to the stor-ay!**

**Hint: This band is instrumental/rock, and did "I Don't Care" with the lead singer from Three Day's Grace. Band name sounds like the end of the world.**

**The song is completely instrumental, so no lyrics!**

* * *

Boq couldn't understand her.

How could Glinda just stand there and smile like nothing was wrong? Like everything was ok? Because he couldn't pretend. Not like her. He couldn't forget what Elphaba had told him. He could never forget how his daughter ran up to him, crying her eyes out, begging for their forgiveness. He couldn't forget riding into the forest, and finding several black feathers laying on the needle-covered soil. Feathers that were now part of Chiron.

He couldn't take it anymore.

But he had to. He had to pretend. He had to sit there and smile, and pretend to listen. He had to pretend he was interested in whatever meaningless matter the Quadlings were discussing with them. How he hated it. He couldn't just sit here. Not when Chiron was out there somewhere, lost, confused, alone, ashamed . . .

Ashamed. No doubt that was exactly what Chiron was feeling. The exact same way he felt when he was transformed into the Tin Man. Rejected. An outcast. He remembered what Panatia had said to him. _He called himself a monster! He called himself a monster, and it's all my fault he's like this! _

Boq rubbed the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through his hair. He stared down at the sheet of paper in front of him, but the words didn't make any sense to him. It was as if they were written in a foreign language. He could hear the people buzzing around him, but his mind tuned them out. He couldn't listen to them anymore.

"Honey?" Glinda said, shaking his arm. Boq jumped and looked over at Glinda, who was smiling widely, one that looked sincere, but one that Boq knew was not. Years of practice had given her the ability to fake such a radiant smile. "You have to sign it."

Boq, wordlessly, took up his quill and scribbled down his name, all watching him with excitement, and when he finished, the meeting was, thankfully, ended. Boq stood, shook hands with everyone else, faking a smile, and rushed out of the meeting hall. Once safely behind closed doors of their luxury hotel room, Boq promptly punched the first thing he saw, which happened to be a desk.

"I can't do this anymore, Glinda!" he said angrily. "I can't stand here and just play along as if there's nothing wrong!"

"I'm so sorry," Glinda said, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I know how hard it is, I really do. It was hard for me, too. I feel so awful! But there's nothing we can do."

"I hate standing here and doing nothing! We should be out there, looking for him!" Boq protested.

"I know, I know," she said gently. "I want to look for him, too. But if anyone finds out . . . oh, the poor boy, I don't think he could take it. The horrible things people would do to him! We have to keep pretending, for his sake."

Boq sighed, and wrapped his arms around his wife's slim figure. He pressed his face against her gentle blonde curls and deeply inhaled her perfume. "You're right. I know you're right, but still . . . I wish we could do _something_ . . ."

"Do you still have the enchanted parchment?" she asked. "Maybe they might have found something."

Boq quickly took out a sheet of yellowish paper carefully tucked away in his shirt pocket. He unfolded it, his heart racing with nervousness, but groaned as he read the last entry out loud.

"Midday. No sign of Chiron yet." he said. "Fiyero's handwriting. Still nothing." He could see his wife's shoulders droop with disappointment. But his attention was shifted back to the paper when he noticed that someone was writing. Fiyero, again.

" 'Found Chiron's tracks, in process of tracking him down.' " Boq read out loud, then his heart leapt with joy. "Fiyero's on his trail! He's as good as found! This is excellent news!!"

Glinda jumped up happily, clasping her arms in front of her. "Oh, excellent news, indeed! He's going to be ok now!"

More handwriting appeared. _Great job, Fiyero!_ Elphaba's handwriting said. _Where are you? Where is he?!_

_I'm in the heart of the Emerald Forest, not too far from the cliff and waterfall._Fiyero's handwriting said._ But, we have a problem._

There was a long pause, and Boq and Glinda exchanged worried looks. It could only be bad news. Boq's stomach fell to his feet, sick with worry.

"Oh no, what do you think's happened?" Glinda whispered quietly.

Fiyero's handwriting appeared again. _Chiron's been kidnapped._

"What?!" Glinda shrieked.

_Fiyero, are you sure?!_Elphaba's handwriting said frantically._ How could you know he's been kidnapped?!_

_Oh, the poor kid . . ._ an unfamiliar handwriting said.

_Who the hell is this?! _Fiyero wrote furiously.

_Zeke, _the handwriting said hesitantly.

_What are you doing reading this?! Get the hell off!!_Fiyero said, the ink from his pen leaving huge blotches in the paper. _This has nothing to do with you!!_

_Hey, leave him alone!_ Dorothy's handwriting said._ He's only trying to help!_

_How can HE help?! He doesn't even LIVE in Oz! And why the hell didn't you tell me your two idiot friends would be spying on us?!_

_I'm not spying!!_ Zeke retorted. _And who the hell are you calling an idiot?!_

_Zeke, just get off and leave him alone,_ another handwriting said.

_Now who's THIS?! _

_This is Hickory, and I don't care if you're the King of frickin' Britan, don't talk to my friends like this!_

_Then leave me and my son ALONE! _

_All of you, STOP! _Elphaba's handwriting roared._Acting like children is not going to get us anywhere! Fiyero, you must calm down. Don't get angry at them, it's not helping Chiron whatsoever._

A long pause ensued after Elphaba's comment. Boq and Glinda only looked at one another, wondering if they should say something or just stay out of the entire ordeal altogether, or at least until Fiyero calmed down.

_Now, how do you know for sure Chiron's been captured?_Elphaba asked, her handwriting more gentle than before.

_A Rabbit saw Chiron getting captured,_ Fiyero explained. _And yes, the Rabbit figured out that Chiron was a gryphon._

_Where's the Rabbit now?_

_He's with me._

_Keep him with you. Where are you now? _

_Still in the Emerald Forest. Closing in on the spot where Chiron was taken. Ten minutes, give or take, until I get there. _

_Well, what are you planning on doing when you find Chiron? _Zeke's handwriting said._"Let the gryphon go, because he's actually the Prince of Oz and my son?" Nice planning. Can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out your son's now a monster._

Boq gaped at the sheer nerve of Zeke for writing something like that. Suddenly, the parchment glowed red-hot, and Boq yelped, dropping the paper in surprise. When he picked it back up, there was a large, angry red line underneath Zeke's comment.

_What just happened?_ Zeke asked again a little bit later.

_Way to go, you ass,_ Dorothy wrote angrily. _Fiyero just ripped the paper, and now we can't contact him._

_Why the hell would you write somethng like that?! _Hickory's handwriting said. _What could possibly possess you to say something so heartless?!_

_Both of you, get off now._ Dorothy's handwriting said._ I want you both to rip the papers. Do it. Now._

Another long pause._ But Dorothy, I was only-_ Zeke's handwriting protested.

_I don't care, Zeke. Rip the paper. I don't want you two to contact me ever again. Get off._ Then suddenly, a large wet blotch appeared on the paper, as if a drop of water had splashed against the parchment. Or a tear.

_Zeke, do what she says._ Hickory wrote slowly. _We'll rip the paper at the same time, ok?_

No one wrote anything for a long time. But then, the parchment glowed again and turned red-hot, and another red line seared across the page, shortly followed by another long red mark. Just like that, it was done. Dorothy's only two friends from her home land had been completely cut off.

Halfway across the country, sitting alone in an empty bedchamber, Dorothy collapsed and burst into tears, laying her head down against her folded arms. Why? Why would he say something like that? Why did the world have to be so cruel?

Could Zeke be right? Was her godchild, the closest thing to a son she would ever have, only a monster? She felt ashamed for thinking such things, but she couldn't help it. Her heart tore in two the more she agonized about Chiron, falling deeper and deeper into despair. If only she had someone she could talk to . . . if only Hunk were still alive . . . he'd know what to say. He'd know what to do.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" Dorothy shouted, cursing towards the heavens. "You said you would always protect me and watch over me, but where are you when I need you most?! I need you, Hunk! Chiron needs you! Please, please, oh God, help me! Help my godson!"

She fell back against the desk, crying, praying to every God to protect him, to bring him back home.

* * *

Fiyero was livid with rage as he kicked his horse hard, urging his steed to run faster, ripping that damned piece of paper to shreds as he flew into the woods. The Rabbit didn't say a word, watching Fiyero as he went on his silent rampage, knowing better than to say anything. Bound just clutched as tightly as he could to Fiyero's saddle, trying not to fly off as the horse ran at break neck speed. Bound strongly doubted that Fiyero would stop for him if he did fall off.

"Are we getting close?" Fiyero said suddenly.

Bound jumped, and nodded shakily. "Yeah. Right up there, that clearing. That's the place."

Fiyero jumped off his horse and ran up to the clearing, looking around the ground, searching for something, Bound wasn't sure what. Bound followed him hesitantly. Fiyero continued to walk around the area his head down, occasionally bending down on one knee, touching the ground with his fingertips. Bound walked up to him slowly. In a flash, Fiyero turned around, grabbing Bound by the throat and jerking him up to eye-level. Bound gasped, startled when Fiyero glared at him with angry eyes.

"There's nothing here!" Fiyero roared. "Yo lied to me!"

Bound shook his head. "No, I swear! I swear to God-!"

"You're nothing but a useless liar!" Fiyero cried. "You've wasted my time! My son may be dying out there, and now he's closer to death all because of you!!"

"Fiyero, stop!!"

Fiyero turned around to see Elphaba running up to him. He let go of his death grip around Bound's throat, and slowly stood.

"How did you find me?" he said shakily.

She shook her head. "How could I not? I saw you a while ago." She leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Fiyero was so stunned he could only stare as his wife sobbed in his arms. He gently stroked her hair, leaning his head on her own.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm . . . I can't take it! My son . . . this is all my fault!"

Fiyero began to sob into Elphaba's shoulder, and they remained like that for a very long time, wrapped in each other's embrace, crying into each other. Bound could only sit back and watch as he saw his King at his most vulnerable. Only a man, who had so much to lose, and lost everything. Cautiously, Bound stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but I swear, this is the place. I could never mistake it."

Without turning around, Fyero nodded. "I know. Why would you lie to me? But . . ."

"What is it?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"There's no tracks. No evidence that anything happened. Nothing out of the ordinary, no marks, no prints, no scrapes, no broken twigs . . . it's like nothing had disturbed this spot for at least a few weeks. If anyone was here, they did a damn good job of covering up every trace of their presence."

Elphaba lowered her head with a heavy sigh, gripping her broom tightly.

_The lil' Bunny's riiiiiiiight!!_ a ghostly voice said. Fiyero whipped around wildly, looking for the source of the voice, but he knew all too well who it was.

_Not him, AGAIN, _Fiyero groaned. ((Son of a bitch, why can't you just leave me alone?))

A ghostly vision of the Scarecrow appeared before him, materializing out of nowhere, appearing more terrifying than ever before. Fiyero couldn't help but shudder.

Elphaba noticed his glazed over stare, and gripped his hand. "It's him, isn't it? He's here, right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving the Scarecrow. ((What do you want?)) he said.

_((Oh, just telling you that you're on the right track, but you've come to a dead end. It's impossible to track him from here. Only I can find him now. You can't find him without my help!))_ Scarecrow said with a cruel grin.

Fiyero stiffened. ((Then tell me where he is!))

_((Oh, it's not so simple!)) _the Scarecrow said, walking around Fiyero with a light air of amusement. _((You see, all this time trapped inside your mind has dulled my connection with my son.))_

"HE'S _MY _SON!!" Fiyero roared out loud, making Elphaba and Bound jump with surprise. Fiyero lowered his head, somewhat embarrassed, but quickly recollected himself. ((He's _my_ son! And don't you forget that!))

The Scarecrow laughed. _((Yes, he's your son, but he's mine, too! You see, we are one and the same. I am a part of you, and you are a part of me. And therefore, Chiron is as much as my son as he is yours!))_

Fiyero gritted his teeth. ((Shut up, damn it!))

_((I see that someone doesn't like to face reality!))_ Scarecrow laughed. _((Well, get used to it. You can't run from me forever. And I suggest you let me out so I can find him before his captors hurt him.))_

Fiyero's blood ran cold. He stiffened, and clenched his fists. ((I'll never let you out! Never!))

_((Then his blood will be on your hands.)) _Scarecrow said, then he faded away, silently and without a trace, laughing that insane laugh of his as he disappeared. Fiyero did not move, frozen in horror. He could hardly think straight. Was this another trick? An elaborate plan of his to take over his body? Could the Scarecrow be possibly be telling the truth? Fiyero shook his head. No. Not yet. Not now, not ever. He will never let that thing out. He will never let the Scarecrow control him again.

Without another word, and with Elphaba and the Rabbit right behind him, he headed off, continuing on with his search. But the Scarecrow's words still haunted him.

_He's my son, too._

* * *

Chiron woke suddenly. He looked around, panicked, and found that he was still in a jail cell, although now he wasn't shackled to the floor. He slowly rose to his feet, careful that he kept to all fours, and slowly walked to the iron bars. He glanced up and down the empty hallways, nothing but a table and desk, and a lamp. A few dull lightbulbs lit the place, occassionaly flickering on and off. There was only one door, which was to his left and made of metal. The place was old and dusty, but not dirty or unkept. Cracks scoured the walls, and his own cell had no windows, but was fairly large, large enough that he could spread his wings to ther full length, and the tips barely touched the opposite walls. He started pacing around his cell, stretching his legs . . . all four of them.

The door opened with a loud creak and slammed shut. Chiron cautiously approached the iron bars, and saw that the man who came in was the leader of the three cronies, Mathastos, if he recalled correctly. He glared at Chiron for a while, then took out a pair of keys and a thick collar attached to a leash.

"You better cooperate. The boss doesn't want any of us to harm you. But I think otherwise. Who the fuck cares about a pathetic thing like you?"

Chiron stiffened and hissed, his feathers standing on end threateningly. He flexed his hands, readying his claws to rip the man to pieces. After what he did to those trees, Mathastos would be like tissue paper.

The man seemed to sense his thoughts, and took out a cattle prod. He waved it threateningly in front of Chiron's face, and he could feel the static electricity from the prod radiating from it. The man jabbed the floor near Chiron's feet, and sparks flew high into the air. Even though the floor was cement and the prod was several inches from Chiron's hands, he could still feel the pulse of electricity. He could only guess at the massive voltage of the prod. Mathastos's intentions were clear.

Chiron took a step backwards, still hissing like a pissed off cat, and the man unlocked the cage door. Chiron didn't move. He waited until the man came closer. Just as the man looped the collar around Chiron's long feathery neck, Chiron snapped his head around and bit the man's leg, snapping both of his leg bones with ease. Mathastos howled in pain and crumpled to the ground, and Chiron sprinted to the door. Suddenly, a bear of a man stepped into the door frame, holding another cattle prod. Chiron screeched to a halt, but the second man charged after him. The cattle prod just touched Chiron's hind leg, but the voltage was so intense it was far more than enough to send Chiron crashing to the floor, twitching crazily. Chiron's whole body felt like it was on fire as he was continuously electrocuted, his vision turned blue and he could smell burning fur. Chiron shrieked an eagle-like wail as his body exploded with pain. Everything happened in less than a half-minute, but the torture seemed to last an eternity. When the man finally stopped, Chiron's whole body was numb and he was temporarily paralyzed. He could only lay on the cold hard floor as the enormous man glared down angrily at him.

"I told you to cooperate," Mathastos growed, wincing in pain, clutching his shattered leg. "You're damned lucky we can't kill you. If it weren't for the boss, you'd be roasting over a fire right now!"

Chiron only narrowed his eyes, trying to come up with a snappy retort, but found that he couldn't even speak. Mathastos called in another man, the scrawny one, and he helped Mathasos limp out of the room. The other man grabbed Chiron's forelimbs and his hind legs, and he half carried, half dragged Chiron out the door into the adjoining room. It was barely lit, the only thing lit up was a large metallic operating table. Chiron began to panic, and tried to fight his captor, but he was still numb and paralyzed. The man threw him on the table with a heavy heave, and chained his limbs to the table so he was laying face up, spread eagle. His wings and tail draped over the table, and the light above him scorched his eyes, blinding him. He coul faintly hear the whirring of machines, a dripping pipe, the smell of chemicals, rubbing alcohol the most prominent, but the room smelled so clean, like a hospital room. Then Chiron knew.

He was in a lab. And they were going to dissect him!

The large man left Chiron alone in the lab, snickering and laughing at him. Chiron growled at all three of them under his breath. Slowly his sensation came back to them, and he could move his hands and feet, although moving them was dizzying and slow. Eventually, he was able to move without getting a searing headache, and he then began to try and break out of his imprisonment. He pulled at the chains, but they were thick and strong. Impossible to break. Chiron even tried chewing on them, but his strong beak was no match for the iron wrought chains. Chiron continued to thrash around on the table, but it was useless. Chiron knew this, but he wasn't going to gve up so easily. If only he knew enough magic to snap metal . . .

Wait . . . the keys! The cuffs had locks, and if he could get the keys, he could unlock himself. And lucky for him, the big idiot left the keys on a table not too far away.

_Ok, this can't be any harder than making a pebble float,_ he thought to himself. _Get the keys, and you're free!_

He focused on the keys, willing them to move. He poured out all his energy into lifting the keys off the table and flying over to him. The keys twitched on the table, and slolwy rattled to the edge, where they teetered for a long time. With another burst of energy, Chiron made the keys fall off the table, and they began to slide across the floor. Chiron's pulse quickened with anticipation, but it was exausting. He didn't understand why such a simple task was so draining. But he kept at it until the keys clanked against one of the legs of his table. Sighing with relief, Chiron's head fell back against the table. He then used his tail, which was surprisingly mobile, to slide through the large ring and lift it up. His tail was long enough to reach his hands, and he snatched the keys, unable to contain a chirp of excitement. He started picking at one of his cuffs, and in only a few seconds, he unlocked his right hand. He made quick work of the cuff on his left hand, but as he started to work on his legs, the door opened. Chiron froze, but began to quickly work at the cuffs. He was almost free-

He was thrown back against the table, pinned underneath a large metal pie as a man towered over him, slightly amused.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the man said cooly. "A very tricky little gryphon, no? Did you honestly think you could escape so easily? No, you're my prized specimen. And you're not going to get out of here alive."

Chiron's eyes went wide in horror as he stared at the man above him. He was the boss, the one who ordered the cronies to capture him. The sick bastard that wanted his blood and was gong to kill him when he became useless.

"RIACCO!"

* * *

**Bet you never saw that coming.**

***is drowning in her own sarcasm***


	11. Deny Everything

**David Draiman is the lead singer of this band, and the album this track is found on is called "Believe"**

**Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard the words I've spoken**

Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the darkness cover me  
Deny everything, slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own

Carry me away  
I'll need your strength to get me through this

Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own

* * *

Chiron couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be true! No! He always knew that Riacco was a dick, but he would have never thought he could be capable to do something like this! How could he?!

Riacco gave him a quizzical look. "How do you know me?" he asked quietly.

Chiron was growling angrily, wanting to just reach up and snap his treacherous little neck, but he couldn't move. He glared at Riacco with cold eyes. He couldn't let Riacco know who he really was, or he was screwed.

"You're one of the Twelve Council members!" Chiron hissed. "I always knew you were an asshole, but _this_?!"

Riacco chuckled. "Well, I would have taken you at your own will, but since that idiot king Fiyero is so firm that I can't do my research publically, I just have to do it in secret."

"You sick bastard!" Chiron shrieked. "You kidnapped me just so you can do some damned research?!"

Riacco shook his head. "Ah, you just don't get it, do you? I will find the key to high speed healing, and publish my work so all the world can see it, and it will save thousands of lives, improve health, make the world a better place! And I will prove that brainless idiot wrong! I will show all of Oz how much of a fool Fiyero really is! He thought he could stop me by just merely saying 'no.' Well! I can be quite stubborn when I want to. And I'm determined to find out, even if I must kill a hundred gryphons!"

"You're mad!" Chiron said.

"And that's not the best part! All I need are a few people out of my way. Certain obstacles that must be eliminated."

Chiron grew very quiet. The way Riacco said his last sentence made his blood freeze.

"I may be a Council member, but I still have very little power. All I need to do is marry Dorothy, and I will have real political power! But a certain prince has been sending her some nasty letters about me." Chiron's stomach twisted into painful knots, but his expression remined unchanged. "So I had no choice but eliminate him. I should get some confirmation for his death soon . . ."

_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M THIS MONSTER!! _Chiron roared mentally. That son of a bitch!!

"What do you hope to plan on accomlishing by murdering the Prince of Oz?" Chiron said with a laugh, hiding his true feelings of anger and immesurable hatred.

Riacco smiled coldly. "Oh, Dorothy's very affectionate about him. Once he's dead, she'll come crawling to me for emotional support. After losing her boyfriend in the war . . . well, the poor girl's heart can only take so much."

"Let me get this straight," Chiron snarled. It took all of his self control to not kill that bastard right then and there and expose himself. He would have in a heart beat, but Riacco had him chained up to the table once more. "You're going to kill Chiron, the Prince of Oz, so you can take advantage of Dorothy, one of the most powerful Witches in Oz, just so _you_ can have power?!"

"My, you're a smart one!" Riacco said with a grin. "And once I have absolute power in the West, I can easily overthrow Fiyero, and I will become the new ruler of Oz!" Chiron's eyes went wide. "Oz deserves a better ruler than him! Honestly, that moron can't do a single thing right," Riacco began to growl, his face growing dark.

"He's a hundred times the king you'll ever be!" Chiron roared, thrashing against the chains that held him down. "He's done far more than any king or ruler in the past! What makes you think you're so much better than he is?!"

"Because he's a blind fool! He doesn't recognize progress if it bit him in the ass!" Riacco shot. "If he was a _real _king, he would let me pursue my research! He would let me unlock the secret to living longer and better! And that's where you come in. Once I've discovered your secret, and show Oz just how wrong Fiyero was, he'll lose all support and overthrowing him will be a snap."

"You're insane!" Chiron snarled. "I'll never help you! Your plan will never work!"

"On the contrary, you've helped me quite a bit," Riacco said, holding up a finger as if to make a point. He walked over to one of the many tables surrounding Chiron and picked up a test tube with a red liquid, undoubtly his blood. "You see this? This is your blood, and you've given me quite a bit of it. Well, actually, you didn't give me any, I had to take it," Riacco added with a laugh. "I'll have some of the best scentific minds working on this, and there's nothing you can do but just sit there, and watch! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to accomplish."

Riacco then walked out of the room, gathering up several test tubes filled with Chiron's blood, and locked Chiron inside the lab, still chained to the table. And he was smart enough to take the keys.

Chiron gave a loud, pained bellow, a howl of agony and rage that was more animal than man. Chiron thrashed against the chains, venting his fury. He was going to kill Riacco if it was the last thing he did! He couldn't let him get away with this!

* * *

Panatia did the best she could to pay attention in class, but it was all but impossible. Her mind kept drifting, and it didn't go unnoticed. Nikolas, her trusted cousin, had badgered her for an entire hour wondering where Chiron was. Panatia kept telling him that Chiron was sick, and eventually Nik left her alone. But she had no doubt that Nik was still suspicious.

She wanted nothing more than to be shut off from the entire world and drown in misery. She had fallen into deep depression, and she could do nothing to bring herself out. Nothing short of finding Chiron and changing him back would make her happy again.

And then there was Jenne, Chiron's girlfriend. Panatia feared facing her most of all. She could read people like a book. Panatia was afraid Jenne would figure out something was wrong. And her worst nightmare became reality when after her final class for the day, Jenne came running up to her with a cheery grin.

"Hey, Panatia! What's up?" she asked happily. "Nik just told me that Chiron was sick. Is that right?"

Panatia gave Jenne her most sincere smile. "Oh, yeah. He caught a sudden flu, but it's nothing serious. He should be back in a few days, a week at most."

"Pan, in all the years I've known him, he's never been sick a day in his life," Jenne said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Now you can tell me. What's the real reason why Chiron's not at school?"

Briefly, Pan envisioned in her mind telling Jenne the truth and her reaction. It was insane. The truth would destroy her, and Chiron. She could never betray Chiron like that. So she smiled and shook her head.

"He's just sick, I swear."

Jenne's smile faded, and her face grew more concerned. "Pan, I know you're lying to me. I know for a fact he's not sick. Please. You can tell me anything. I love him. I'll understand."

Panatia shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's just that. He's just sick, and nothing more."

Jenne nodded. "I see," she said quietly. "But just so you know . . . if there's anything, anything at all you want to talk about, you know I'm here for you, right?"

Panatia nodded. "Of course."

"So is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Panata shook her head again. "No. Everything's alright." Jenne raised an eyebrow, shook her head, and walked away. Panatia felt terrible, but she knew it was necessary. No one can know.

No one.

* * *

"Ok, boys, there's something up with Chiron, and it's up to us to find out what!"

Nikolas and Kodu looked at each other before they turned their attention back to Jenne, perky as always and flashing a smile that was warming but deathly serious at the same time. Only Jenne could pull off a look like that. The three were sitting at a table in a cafe just outside the university grounds and was a popular place for students to hang out after classes. Nik swirled his straw around in his tea thoughtfully, and Kodu only poked at his drink: seltzer water.

"So . . . what do you want _us _to do?" Kodu asked skeptically.

"Spy on Panatia, of course!" Jenne said in a low voice. "Maybe we'll find out what's up!"

"Jenne, I know you're concerned, but has it ever crossed your mind that there might be a reason she's not telling us?" Nik said, starting to grow angry. "Panatia and I are really close. She usually tells me everything. If she's not talking to me, then it must mean it's really personal. Or dangerous."

"Maybe she's pregnant," Kodu suggested.

Nik and Jenne both whipped around and glared daggers at Kodu, making even him, one of the bravest Lions in Oz, cower.

"She would _never _have sex!" Jenne and Nik said at the same time, a little too loudly, and surrounding tables turned to stare at them. Jenne placed her hand over her eyes and Nik smacked his head against the table.

"It was only a suggestion . . ." Kodu said sheepishly.

"Well, even if she _was_- and she is most definitely _not_- it would be Panatia who would be hiding, not Chiron!"

"Maybe he got an STD."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT SEX?!" Jenne roared, jumping to her feet. This got stares from the entire cafe, and it was so silent a pin drop could be heard, and the awkwardness of the whole situation was unbearable.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," Nik said suddenly, standing up.

"Yeah, let's," Kodu agreed, and all three walked quickly out of the cafe, with a few people and Animals still staring at them, but mostly everyone returned to their daily rituals.

"So where to now?" Jenne asked.

"The most secluded place in the entire campus: the library!" Nikolas said, and all three exchanged lighthearted laughs. "But in all seriousness . . ."

A few minutes later, they were in the confines of the library, which was completely empty, except for the incredibly old librarian who looked like she out lived the dinosaurs. She gave them no attention, all the better, and all three took a table in the back of the room.

"So our first plan of action is to-" Jenne began, but a girl suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys, what's up!"

"Oh no, not Laurenne." Jenne groaned under her breath. She glared at the girl angrily. Of all the people in the world! Laurenne was without a doubt one of the nosiest girls Jenne has ever met.

"So whatcha guys doing?" she asked, plopping down in a chair between Nik and Kodu. She then rubbed Kodu's fuzzy dark brown-black mane, and Kodu growled at her. Kodu didn't like people he didn't know well pet him. Laurenne didn't seem to notice . . . or care.

"We're working on a project," Nik said in a tone that clearly indicated that none of them wanted her around. But Laurenne was oblivious.

"Oh, fun! So whatcha guys researching? Can I help?"

"Actually, it's a strict three person team. We're doing it with just the three of us . . . _alone_." Jenne said.

"Oh, well, I can sit here and watch you guys! You're so much fun to be around!" Nik gave Jenne a look that clearly said _Please kill me now. _Jenne sighed. If only . . .

"Don't you have any friends you can play with?" Jenne said irritatedly.

"No, not really . . ."

"Big mystery why," Kodu growled.

"But is it just me, or does Panatia seem really distant?" Laurenne said suddenly. Jenne and Nik both snapped to attention, both glancing at each other before turning back to Laurenne.

"What do you mean?" Nik said slowly.

"Well, she came back right on schedule and everything, but she's real moody lately. I think something's bothering her. Or she has her period and she's just PMSing."

Jenne rubbed her eyes and prayed to God to just smite Laurenne right then and there. She suddenly felt something hairy brush agains her leg and nearly screeched before she realized it was only Kodu's tail. She glanced up at him, and he was looking intently across the room. He jerked his head over to where he was staring, and Jenne followed his gaze. It was Panatia! She was scouring the bookshelves, and pulled out several before she ran to a table and dropped literally dozens of books out in front of her. She dove right into them feverently. Jenne grew curious and concerned. A clue, or just homework?

Jenne seriously doubted the latter.

Jenne excused herself, saying she needed to get a book, and stealthily, and calmly, walked across the room, pretending she didn't even notice Panatia. Panatia was sitting with her back towards Jenne, and she stepped behind a bookshelf, pretending to graze the shelf, and slowly walked closer until she could see what Panatia was reading.

All the books were about magic in one form or another, from simple spells to the most complex which were written in a foreign language. And she also had several books about gryphons. Jenne furrowed her eyebrows. Spell books and gryphons?! This didn't make any sense . . .

Panatia was mumbling under her breath, and Jenne stepped closer, and could faintly hear her.

"That's not what he looks like at all . . . no . . . three claws in front, one in back . . . _shit_ . . ."

Jenne raised her eyebrows. She had never heard Panatia swear before. It must be really serious. She stepped closer.

"There must be a way . . . " she muttered again, and continued to read without another word. Jenne, as quietly as she appeared, walked back to the table, pulling off a random book on a nearby shelf.

When she returned, she was glad to see that Laurenne was gone. Nik rubbed his eyes and Kodu looked as if he was ready to bite someone's hand off.

"So, did you guys scare her away, or did Kodu eat her?" she joked.

"I don't eat junk food," Kodu said dryly. "We told her to find a book for us."

"Oh. What kind of book?" Jenne asked.

Nik smiled mischievously. "A book about quantum mechanics and the laws of the space time continuom."

Jenne raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is . . . whatever you said . . . even about?!"

"I have no idea," Nik said with a laugh.

"You are evil," Jenne said returning his laugh.

Nik leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "Oh, I try not to be. So what was Panatia reading?"

"Spell books and gryphon stuff." Nik and Kodu stared at her blankly. Jenne growled. "I know it's not much of anything, but it's a start. Now what could possibly involve Chiron with spells and gryphons?"

"Maybe it doesn't. Maybe she's just doing some homework," Nik shrugged. Jenne glared at him.

"I seriously doubt that," Jenne said impatiently.

"Jenne, for the love of God, would you just drop it?" Nik said in a hoarse whisper, pounding his fist on the table. "Just leave her alone!"

"I want to know what she knows!" Jenne protested. "I know there's something wrong with Chiron, and maybe I can help! He's my boyfriend and I love him! I should know if he's ok or not!"

Nik and Jenne just looked at each other for a long time, staring each other down. Nik finally sighed and lowered his gaze.

"I still think we should stay out of this," Nik said quietly.

Jenne groaned, and sat at the table, tossing away the book in her hand. She watched Panatia for a while as she read those books, wondering-

Wait . . . if Panatia was _here_, then that meant no one was in her dorm room! Jenne stood up quickly and walked out of the library and practically sprinted across the campus to her dorm. Nik and Kodu chased after her, calling out to her, but she just ignored them. She bolted inside, locking Nik and Kodu outside. She could almost imagine Nik's fuming face, but she pushed the image out of her head and raced up the stairs. She came to Panatia's room, and was relieved to see that the door was unlocked. Once inside, she looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. She looked through the desk drawers, but they were only filled with loose leaf paper and pens and-

A feather?

Jenne carefully pulled out the feather which was hidden beneath a thick pile of papers. It was huge, at least fifteen inches long and as black as pitch with a blood-red tip. Without a doubt a gryphon feather.

Furrowing her brow, Jenne carefully stowed the feather away in her bookbag, and calmly walked outside, where Nik and Kodu were waiting for her.

"Please, for the love of God, Jenne, you better not have been doing what I think you've been doing," Nikolas said angrily.

Jenne pulled out the feather. "This was in her desk drawer."

"So what?!" Nik cried, throwing up her hands.

"I've never seen it before. And why would Panatia have it hidden?"

"Again I ask, so what?" Nik said.

Kodu took a step closer and sniffed the feather. His eyes went wide slightly, but shook his head.

"There's nothing remotely fascinating about that feather whatsoever. It's a gryphon feather. Big deal," Nikolas said impatiently.

"Hey, Kodu, do you have a scent on the feather?" Jenne asked.

Kodu shook his head. He looked slightly disoriented and in shock, but he just shook it off. "What do I look like, a blood hound? There's a scent, but I don't recognize it." His voice was shaking slightly when he said this.

Jenne rolled her eyes. "Fine. So we'll just have to keep digging."

"No we're not!" Nikolas said sternly. "We've pestered Pan enough for one day. Leave her alone and back off. And I'm not going to help you do anything more."

"But-"

"That's enough, Jenne," he said in the same steely voice. "We're done. No more. If Pan wants to talk, she'll come to us."

* * *

Panatia sighed. She spent four hours in the library, and still she found nothing even remotely helpful. She had read books that dated hundreds of years back, but never in history had a human being been transformed into an Animal. In fact, the only recorded human transfiguration was her own father and King Fiyero.

She slammed her head against the open pages of the book. Damn it . . . this was all her fault! And she was going to fix it.

The library was closing, so she checked out a few books she had yet to read and dragged herself across the campus to her dorm. It was late at night, and the clock began to chime for ten o'clock. She let out a heavy sigh and tiredly walked back to her dorm room.

A sudden shape bounded out of the darkness and ran up to her. She almost screamed, but she then recognized the shape.

"Good god, Kodu, you scared me!" she breathed.

"Pan, we need to talk. _Now_," he said harshly. Panatia began to panic.

"What do you want?" she said quietly.

"It's Chiron. Now tell me the truth without lying to me. What happened to him?"

Panatia's heart tightened and she felt she could hardly breathe. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Jenne found a feather, a black feather, reeking of Chiron's scent!" He paused, and let the words sink in. Panatia felt the blood drain from her face. "Now explain that to me."

Panatia could feel her pulse racing and her heart pound in her chest. He knew.

"I don't know what to say," she said, shaking her head. "It sounds like you figured it out already."

Kodu's expression went from stern to blank, and he sat back on his hind legs, staring in shock at the ground. "So it's true . . . I cant' believe it. Chiron's really a. . . a _gryphon_?!" Panatia nodded slowly. "But how in the _hell_-"

"It's a long story," Panatia said hurriedly.

"I bet it is."

"Please, please Kodu, swear to me you won't tell anyone! It would ruin him! Please, keep this a secret."

Kodu nodded slowly, placing a massive paw on Panatia's shoulder. "I swear."

* * *

Anadius flipped through the spell book casually, jotting notes down in her journal. Fascinating . . . she never knew that boiled Gillikin mushrooms mixed with essence of Quoxwood bark could cure the measles.

Her office door creaked open, and she glanced up to see a man entering her office carrying a large briefcase.

"Hello, Professor Ferius," he said.

She laughed. "Please, just call me Ms. Ferius. Or Anadius. So what can I do for you today, Master Riacco?"

"I would like to ask you if you were interested in a special project I'm working on," Riacco said, taking a seat and placing his briefcase on his lap. "It's something quite remarkable, and one I think you'll find very fascinating."

Anadius had to admit, he caught her attention. She folded her hands together and leaned forward on his desk, motioning him to continue.

"I have invented a rather spectacular device. Using special lenses like those found in telescopes, I managed to create a machine that basically does the same thing, only looks at objects far smaller than the naked eye can see." He opened up his briefcase and pulled out a large and bulky device with two eyepieces staring down at a platform. He flicked a switch and a lightbulb underneath the platform lit. Anadius leaned closer, mesmerized at the device.

"I call it a microscope," Riacco said proudly. He also pulled out a thin strip of glass with a reddish stain and placed it on the platorm. On the side of the microscope were several knobs, which he turned and twisted, raising and lowering the platform. He glanced through the eyepieces and smiled.

"Go on, have a look."

Anadius slowly stood and cautiously stared down the eyepieces and jumped back in surprise. She then glanced down again, and was captivated by what she saw.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said with a smile. "You are looking at the building blocks of life, the smallest element that makes up every living creature. What you are staring at is blood magnified a thousand times."

"This is incredible!" Anadius said excitedly. "Blood isn't a liquid at all! It's made up of thousands of these round things . . . what should we call them?"

"Cells."

Anadius looked up at him. "Cells? As in jail cells?" she said skeptically.

"That's what they look like, don't they?" he asked. Anadius shrugged. "But anyway, I am researcing how people heal. I want to discover what exactly causes cuts and wounds to mend themselves."

"Sounds interesting," Anadius said without tearing her eyes away from the microscope.

"I have a sample of blood I would like you to look at," he said, and pulled out a test tube. This was the test tube filled with the gryphon blood. He pulled out another strip of glass and poured one drop of blood on the glass. Anadius then took the strip and placed it underneath the microscope. Her eyes widened.

"Riacco, look at this," she said in a quiet voice.

Riacco, curious, looked down the eyepieces, and was startled by what Anadius had discovered. The cells of the gryphon blood had a silvery lining, like a coating, but as he looked closer, he realized that the coat was constantly changing, shifting and fading into every color in existence.

"It's like each cell is surrounded by a magical aurora," Anadius said. She looked up at him narrowed her eyes. "What kind of blood is this?"

"Gryphon blood," he said calmly.

"And just _where _did you get gryphon blood?" She was growing angry, crossing her arms over her chest and gazing at him with hard amber eyes.

"I know a fellow who is also quite interested in my work and has been generous enough to donate a little of his blood for my purpose," he said smoothly.

Anadius only continued to glare at him. "Is this even legal?"

"Of course it is! Do you honestly think I would do this if it wasn't? Ma'am, I am a man of law, I live by the letter, and I wouldn't dare do anything that would endanger the life of anyone, man or Animal."

Anadius's eyes softened, and Riacco smiled inwardly. So smart, strong, fierce, but young and still naive. She still had much to learn. Riacco knew how to persuade people into doing what he wanted. It was a special gift of his.

"Alright, I'll be more than happy to help you!" she said, and smiled.

"Excellent!" Riacco said with a grin. "You will have access to my labs, which isn't too far from here, and you can use whatever tools and machines you need or see fit. But you must keep the utmost discretion. I have a few . . . _violent_ competitors who want the glory all to themselves. They would be more than willing to hurt anyone who got in their way. Even a beautiful young lady such as yourself."

Anadius smiled at the compliment and blushed shyly before she nodded her head. "I understand."

"Good. Now let's begin."


	12. Darkness and Despair

**Hint: Band members: Brad Arnold, Matt Roberts, Todd Harrell**

**Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights.  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself.  
When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help.**

And on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care.  
I'll be right here.

Citizen soldiers.  
Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

* * *

Quintin was happily going throughout his daily routine after a job well done. He had succeeded in killing the prince, and had delivered his message only yesterday. Strange, though. There was no news of Chiron's murder yet. This worried Quintin slightly, but he knew what he saw. Chiron couldn't had survived the shot. They were probably covering it up, and deciding how to tell the public without throwing the entire world into complete chaos.

The door bell jingled as a customer stepped in. It was the man who ordered the hit on Chiron. Riacco.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" he asked politely.

"He's not dead," Riacco snarled angrily. "You lied to me! Chiron's alive!"

"That's impossible!" Quintin shot, stiffening. "I saw him bleeding to death! I shot him, goddamn it! I know what I saw!"

"I just spoke with Dorothy, and I know for a fact he's still alive," Riacco said sternly. "I want you to go to the palace tonight and finish the job. Or I'll end _you_."

Riacco then stormed out without another word. Quintin stared at the spot Riacco was just standing a moment before, a cold shudder runnng down his spine. He could remember clearly the icy voice, and the deathly glare he gave him. Quntin shuddered again, and grabbed his gun. He had no doubt in his mind Riacco would keep to his word.

* * *

Anadius gaped at the sight before her. Riacco said he had an impressive lab, but she couldn't prepare herself for _this_. After she finished teaching for the day, Riacco had taken her to his lab by carriage. She couldn't remember much of the trip, or even how long it took, but she was greeted by a fairly large and simple building. But behind those bare steel doors stood wonders she never could have dreamed of. She never imagined she would ever see such advanced technology. To put it in words, she felt like a kid in a candy store. She ran her hand over a smooth cylindrical device.

"All of this is yours?" she gasped.

Riacco nodded. 'Impressive, isn't it?"

"Impressive doesn't even begin to describe it."

"And you have access to it all, everything you need."

She laughed. "I don't even know how to use any of this! I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Mostly because I've invented these machines myself," Riacco boasted.

"Ok, but what does this all _do_?"

"Here, let me show you," Riacco said, motioning Anadius to follow him throughout the lab. "Here's a machine, which I call an ultra centrifuge, that seperates the compounds in a liquid. By spinning the liquid in a test tube around at a high velocity, the different elements seperate, according to density. Materials that are more dense are at the bottom of the test tube, and less dense liquids are found at the top."

"That's incredible," Anadius breathed. "You came up with this all on your own?"

"Well, I cannot take complete credit," Racco admitted. "I got some of the ideas from Dorothy. Her world has much more advanced technology than ours, and she's told me much about it. So I decided to take some initiative and invent some of the machines Dorothy described."

"Impressive," Anadius admired. "So, what next?"

Riacco smiled, continuing to walk about the lab. "Oh, so much more awaits. Come, there's still much I want to show you."

* * *

Chiron growled angrily, snarling in rage. He pulled against the chains furiously, but they still refused to budge. With a growl of frustration, he gave up. He couldn't break his way out of this one. He sighed, laying back against the cold hard steel table and gazed up longingly at the lights glaring down at him. His tail swished back and forth anxiously, waiting for whatever that Riacco bastard had in store for him. And as he thought, he couldn't help but regret his situation. If he wasn't this creature, this freak of nature, he wouldn't be here. He would be living a normal life, with his friends, and Jenne . . .

Good God, how the hell was he going to explain all this to her?! He couldn't even imagine how she would react. She would be terrified of him, horrified . . . disgraced that he, the handsome prince of Oz, was now a monster. He clenched his fists in anger, and felt his talons digging into his hands. But there was no use thinking of such things now. He had to get out of here. But how?

Before he could think of any plan for escape, _he_opened the door and stepped inside the room. Chiron began to hiss furiously.

Riacco only laughed. "Well, you're awake and ready for action. So let's begin."

"You will never get away with this," Chiron hissed.

Riacco pulled out a syringe with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh, but I already have. You see, I have no doubt that your pack must have noticed your disappearance by now, but they'll never find you here. No one knows this place even exists. Face it, no one can save you now."

"You're wrong," Chiron growled. "They'll find me, and then I'll kill you."

Riacco only smiled, and walked over to Chiron, syringe in hand. He placed the tip against Chiron's thigh, a few inches above his knee, ready to inject him with God knows what.

"I'm going to be taking some of your bone marrow. To make this as painless as possible, I suggest you stay perfectly still. Struggle, and you're in for a world of hurt."

Chiron's eyes widened. "You're taking my _what_?!"

"Bone marrow," Riacco repeated simply. "The material inside your bones that creates blood. Now hold still." With one hand placed firmly against his thigh to hold him steady, Riacco thrusted the needle straight down until he could clearly hear it crack against the bone. Chiron's leg exploded in pain and he screeched in agony. Riacco then pulled up on the plunger, and the pain intensified, and Chiron could hear his bones cracking with every bit of bone marrow Riacco was extracting. Against Riacco's warning, Chiron kicked his leg as much as the cain allowed him, and managed to Kick Riacco away from him. But then his leg exploded with an even more intense shock of pain, and he screeched again. It was as if Riacco had cut his leg in half with a dull saw. Riacco immediately jumped up and held Chiron's leg down, yelling for his assistants. The three cronies filed in, and juped on top of Chiron, pinning him beneath their combined weight. Chiron snapped at one of the men, and the man punched him hard in the side of his skull. Chiron's vision flashed before his eyes, seeing nothing more than stars and spots of color. His ears were ringing and pounding, an through all of this he was faintly aware of a dull throbbing pain in his thigh. The men finally stepped back, and Riacco was proudly holding a syringe filled with a thick blood-red liquid.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Riacco said sarcastically. "I warned you. Now, listen carefully, gryphon. You must not move your leg for the next hour. Your body needs to heal. If you do so, you can break your leg. And we don't want that, do we?"

Riacco was leaning over Chiron, his face close to Chiron's own, his words slow,, deliberate, chilling. Chiron panted, clenching his jaws in pain, and met him back with an angry glare. Chiron then realized he could probably reach up and snap Riacc's face right off, but then what? The cronies would kill him, that's what.

Riacco's gaze drifted over to his hands, and Chiron's heart began to race. Riacco pulled apart Chiron's clenched fists and stared intently at his hands.

"Your paws have a very . . . _unusual _shape," Riacco noted quietly.

Chiron only continued to glare codly at Riacco, but he began to panic. His hands were one of the few things that gave him away. If Riacco found out, he would kill him in an instant.

"It's a birth defect," Chiron snarled.

"Oh, really?" Riacco said suspiciously. "In all my years I've never seen anything quite like this."

"Well, you must not look very hard," Chiron shot back. "It's not uncommon in gryphons."

Chiron was lying through his beak, but he couldn't ever let Riacco know who he really was. Riacco stared at him for a very long time, but Chiron's gaze never failed. Not convinced, but still no more suspicious than he was before, Riacco motioned to his men and they locked Chiron in the room, and he was alone, yet again.

Chiron lifted his head and saw that his leg was bleeding badly. A small pool of blood had already begun to form. Chiron's leg ached painfully, but as much as he had to admit it, Riacco was right about this one thing. If he tried to move, he would only hurt himself. And he needed to be in top shape for what was to come next.

Now all he needed to do was sit and wait for one hour. He had come up with a plan for escaping.

* * *

Anadius looked worriedly over her shoulder. She could have sworn she heard something . . . like an animal cry. . . but she shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. The lab machines had been making strange sounds all day, maybe it was just another contraption whirring noisily.

She needed to focus on her work. She kept maticulous notes on everything she saw. She was looking at a bit of human blood under a microscope, sketching what she saw. The round disks flowed slowly around in the plasma, and occassionally she saw a whitish sphere, which she called for obvious reason white blood cells. But what did they do? She increased the magnification, hoping to find out.

There, in the slide, was a tiny foreign body. She didn't know what it was, but it looked like bacteria, possibly dangerous. The white blood cells seemed to know this, too. The cells swarmed the foreign body and _engulfed it within itself_. Her heart jumped. The white cells just practically ate another macromolecule. A sudden revelation hit her. These white blood cells killed bacteria! She quickly took out her quill and her hand flew across the paper, detailing everything she saw.

She then turned to the slide with gryphon blood. It was made of the same compunds, red blood cells, white blood cells, plasma which it all flowed in, but the cells were covered in that mysterious sheath. She picked up a test tube filled with the gryphon blood and placed it in the ultra centrifuge. Flipping the switch, the machine roared to life, spinning the test tube around and around. A few minutes later, the machine slowed and stopped, and Anadius picked up the test tube and held it against the light, closely examining the different elements in the gryphon blood. There, right in between the red and white blood cells, was a layer of silvery liquid. Curious, she grabbed a syringe and carefully extracted the silver material. Placing it on a slide, then slipping it under the microscope, she peered into the eyepieces.

The silver liquid, she found, was anything but. She was right about her previous assumption; what she was looking at was the essence of magic itself. Her heart began to thud excitedly in her chest. She never could have imagined gryphons had magic in their blood. She didn't think they were creatures of magic. A sudden idea hit her. Grabbing an unused syringe, she took a sample of her own blood, placing it in a test tube, and then in the ultra centrifuge. Her sample of blood was similar to the gryphons, only the layer of the silvery liquid was much less than the gryphon's. She took a sample of it, and looked under the microscope.

She gasped in total revelation. From a distance, the liquid appeared silver, but close up, she saw that it was mostly green and red . . . _the same exact color of her own magical aurora_. So the liquid was her magical essence, where her powers were drawn from, right in her own blood. But a mysterious memory came to her. She could have sworn she saw something similar to the gryphon magic plasma. She looked back at the gryphon sample.

_The sample was the exact color of Chiron's own magical aurora! _She could never forget what his aurora looked like, how colorful and vast it was, how it was constantly shaping and shifting,_ and this sample was exactly like it!_

How was this possible? How could a gryphon have a magic aurora exactly like Chiron's?

Unless . . . _unless the gryphon was Chiron!_

But that was impossible! Humans can't suddenly transform into gryphons out of the blue! And even if it was a result of a magic spell, it would have to be a very powerful one, far more powerful than any spell Anadius knew of. One that no one in their right mind would ever attempt.

She shook her head in disbelief. Seriously, Chiron, a gryphon! All these crazy notions . . . she was getting too excited here. She couldn't make such ludicrous assumptions. Anadius then glanced up at the clock behind her. Almost eleven at night. Her heart skipped a beat. Shit, it was already that late?! Quickly gathering up her belongings, she shoved them in her bookbag and bolted out the door. She walked briskly down the hallways, took a left, took another left, a right again, straight, left . . . another left . . . a right . . .

Excellent. She got herself lost in record time.

Groaning, she turned around, but the hall was bare and impossible to distinguish one hallway from another. There was a door just down the hall on her right. An exit? She had to check it out.

The door suddenly burst open, and sirens began to scream loudly. Anadius clamped her hands over her ears, and something very large hit her head on and knocked her to the floor. Anadius gasped for breath and stared up at whatever knocked her over.

It was a black gryphon!

The gryphon stared down at her, in as much shock as she was. And something flashed in its green eyes . . . recognition, perhaps?

Wait, she knew those eyes! She could never forget them! She'd never seen eyes so clear and pure before.

"Chiron?!" she gasped.

The gryphon's beak dropped open. "How-what- _what the hell are you doing here?!" _he shrieked above the deafening sirens.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?!" Anadius shot back, still numb with shock.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!"

Chiron turned around and saw three men charging at him, holding cattle prods, nets, and guns. Scrambling to his feet, Chiron sprinted off into the hallways on all fours, and Anadius took off behind him without a second's thought. Her mind was still reeling after what she just saw. Chiron was a gryphon! It was impossible!

Chiron skidded to a halt, standing upright and grabbed her arm, then opened a door to a dark, empty room, threw her inside and scrambled in behind her. He slammed the door shut behind them. Over the beating of her own heart and panicked breathing, Anadius could hear the men's footsteps fade away, and the siren was shut off. Chiron breathed a sigh of relief as he rested the back of his head against the door.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Anadius demanded. "Last time I saw you, you were human!"

Chiron glared at her coldly. "You think I'm an idiot?! You don't think I didn't know that already?" he snarled. "I'm more than aware that now I'm a total freak. Thanks for pointing out the obvious anyway."

Anadius flinched. "Sorry, I just . . ."

"Forget it," Chiron snapped, pressing his large cone-shaped ear against the door. It was only then that she noticed that his wrists and scaly hands were covered in blood and deep gouges lined his wrists.

"Good God, did they do this to you?" Anadius said in a whispery voice, pointing to Chiron's wounds. He shook his head.

"No. I did that. To escape. Don't worry, I can heal incredibly fast. All thanks to the damned gryphon blood," he added with a snarl.

"So, I take it you didn't come here under your own will, did you?" she said, folding her arms over her chest. Chiron gave her another death glare.

"No, I wanted to be tortured and experimented on," he said sarcastically. "Of course not! That bastard kidnapped me!"

"Did he . . . do this to you, too?" Anadius said, motioning to him. Chiron's hard eyes softened and he lowered his head.

"No. This . . . this was a . . . an accident . . ." he said slowly, his voice growing quiet and soft. "I was supposed to die. She saved my life . . . by turning me into _this_. But . . . it was the only way."

"Who?" Anadius whispered.

"Listen, I'll explain everything later. But you need to get out of here, now. Get my father, tell him where I am, and don't stop for anything. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll draw the guards away, and you run as if your life depends on it, because it does. Got it?"

She nodded slowly. "But, what if they kill you?"

He laughed dryly. "No, they won't kill me. Not yet, at least. I'm too valuable. Riacco wants me alive long enough to discover why gryphons can heal so fast." He turned towards her. "Don't worry, just run. Go!"

He opened the door and sprinted down the hallway, and after a few seconds, Anadius turned and walked briskly down the halls, looking for any signs for an exit. Wait! Yes, there it was! The door! She broke off into a run. Just as her hand touched the handle, another hand clamped down on top of hers.

Riacco!

"Goodness, you seem to be in a hurry!" he said smoothy.

Anadius forced a smile. "Yes, well, it is rather late, and I really must be going home now." She tried to open the door, but Riacco slammed it shut.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, his voice still pleasant sounding, but it was icy and emotionless. "I can't let you leave. Not after what you've seen."

Anadius's eyes widened. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," she said hurriedly.

"Don't play stupid with me, child." Riacco said coldly, walking boldly up to her. Anadius, terrified, stepped backwards until she was pressed up against the opposite wall. "You saw the gryphon. He told you, didn't he?"

"You're a monster for imprisoning the poor creature like that!" Anadius said angrily.

Riacco lunged at her and grabbed her wrists. "What did he tell you?!" he demanded, pulling her towards him.

"He told me that you've kidnapped him and tortured him!" Anadius said angrily. "And if you think you're going to get away with this, you have another thing coming!"

Riacco laughed coldly. "You think you can stop me?"

"People will notice that I'm missing!" Anadius said through clenched teeth. "I'm a professor at a Unversity, god damn it! They'll be looking for me! You've messed with the wrong person! Perhaps you've also forgotten that I am a powerful sorceress!" She then began chanting a spell under her breath, but suddeny, Riacco took out a syringe filled with a golden liquid and injected her in the stomach with it. Anadius gasped in pain. Riacco released his grip on her wrists, and she collapsed to the floor. She pulled the empty syringe out of her, but she began to feel very lightheaded and felt like she no longer had any control over her own body.

"Feeling disoriented?" Riacco said with a laugh. "I've done studies of my own. The chemical I injected you with inhibits your magical capabilities for six hours. That means no more spell-casting, witch!"

Anadius stood up shakily on her wobbly legs. Her vision refused to focus and her arms felt like lead weights.

"You can't _ever _know about this. No one is to know but me! And only the dead can keep secrets." Anadius's eyes widened in horror. "But you still have much to do for me. You still need to crack the code. You're the only one that knows how. Oh, what to do, what to do?"

Anadius tried to move, tried to run, but her body would not obey her. Suddenly, Riacco turned around sharply and hit her hard in the temple. Anadius crumpled to the floor and the world went black.

* * *

They call themselves the Royal Guard? What a joke.

Quintin slipped quietly past the main gates, keeping his back firmly planted against the wall, inching his way around the perimeter until he was behind the palace. Consulting his map in the light of the nearly full moon, he gazed up at the windows, determining to find out which window was the one into Chiron's bedroom.

There, near the top floor, third one from the left, that was it, well, at least according to the map. Craning his head around, ever on high-alert for guards, however pathetic they might be, he scrambled across the lawn to the palace. He looked straight up; he was right beneath the prince's window. The walls were made of brick, and the grooves between the bricks were too shallow for any man to climb.

Any man but himself. One of his other nicknames was "Spider," and with good reason.

Reaching into his pack to pull out some specialty climbing gloves, he began his acent, steady, but not too slow. This was one of his most difficult climbs, but doable. He just had to find the right perches.

He climbed onto a second-story balcony, and took out a long chord of rope. Just above him was the balcony to the prince's own room. He tied a hook onto one end of the rope and threw it high into the air, where it caught the balcony railing. Smiling with triumph, he began to climb the rope. Once on the balcony, he slipped over to the window without making a sound. The room inside was pitch-black. Quintin stepped inside and let the moonlight guide his way. The bed. So close . . . he puled out his knife and stepped closer . . . closer, his heart thundering in his chest . . .

There was no one in the bed. Quintin's arm dropped to his side in an angry sigh of frustration. Suddenly, he heard the lock on the door click open. Panicked, he dove under the bed, praying it would hide him well.

Footsteps. Light, careful, a woman. She walked over to the bed, only her feet visible from Quintin's vantage point. The woman then sat on the bed, and Quintin could hear her sigh longingly.

"Oh, Chiron," the woman whispered. "Where are you?"

Quintin's curiosity grew. Chiron was missing? This should be interesting.

"Why did they have to kidnap you? Why did they have to take you away?" The woman started to cry. "My godson . . . oh god, please protect him, bring him home . . . I miss him . . . "

Quintin was stunned. Someone kidnapped the prince?! Who would want to kidnap Chiron? But more importantly, how did he even survive getting _shot_?!

The woman continued to cry softly, and he could faintly hear rustling sheets, and the bag sagged slightly under her weight. Moments later, the woman's breathing had slowed to a peaceful regular rhythm.

Great. Of all the beds in the palace, she had to fall asleep in this one?!

Quintin slipped out from under the bed and made his escape, leaving no evidence of hs presence. Riacco was not going to be happy when he found out . . .

* * *

Anadius groaned wearily. Where was she? Then she remembered- she was at the lab, doing research for Riacco. She looked up at the clock on the far wall. It was seven o'clock.

Wait . . . she only arrived at Riacco's lab at eight at night! Which meant it was morning!

Anadius quickly stood up and gathered up her papers, just as the door creaked open. She turned around, and smiled when she saw Riacco coming in with a cup of coffee. He offered it to her, and she gladly took it. He chuckled to himself.

"You fell asleep right in the middle of your work!" he laughed.

Anadius blushed. "I apologize, I didn't mean to doze off like that."

"It's quite alright," Riacco said with a wave of his hand. "Now tell me, what do you remember of last night?"

Anadius furrowed her brow. "Well, I remember looking at the gryphon blood . . . and I discovered that the silver sheath surrounding the cells was actually magic!" She shook her head. "I must have dozed off after that. That's all I remeber."

Riacco nodded, and showed her to the exit. "Well, you've certainly done more than enough already. Go home and get some rest, and I shall see you again in a few days."

Anadius smiled. "Will do. Take care, Riacco!"

Riacco smiled as she watched Anadius walk off.

Good. She remembered nothing.


	13. Tell Me Your Name

**Point if you can guess what my favorite Superbowl commercial was! (It should be fairly obvious)**

* * *

Riacco's cold hard eyes burned like fiery prongs that gorged themselves into Quintin's skull. His legs shook uncontrollably as Riacco's enraged glare intensified.

"Are you telling me the Prince is still alive?! I ordered you to kill him! Why isn't he dead?!"

Quintin lowered his heads and rubbed his hands nervously. No one had ever made him cower like this before. He had never seen a man so fierce and vicious before. The look on Riacco's face was enough to make even Quintin, the fearless assassin, the god damn _Butcher, _quiver in fear.

"It's not so simple, sir," he said quietly. "He's . . . he's gone."

"Where is he?!" Riacco took a few thunderous steps closer to Quintin, and he shrunk back in terror until his back was pressed up against the wall.

"He's been kidnapped!" Quintin said hoarsely. "When I broke into the palace, I overheard a woman . . . she was speaking to herself, asking herself why Chiron was taken from her . . ."

"You heard Queen Elphaba speaking?" Riacco said, his anger lessening slightly. Quintin shook his head.

"No, sir . . . the woman called Chiron her godson . . . so the woman must have been Chiron's godmother."

Riacco's eyes widened, his enraged mask dropping to reveal one of dread and concern. "Dorothy!" His expression changed in a split second to fury, and he charged at Quintin, gripping his throat with vice-like hands. "Did you hurt her?! Did you _touch _her?! I swear to God, if you laid a single finger on her, I will destroy you!"

Quintin gasped for breath and vigorously shook his head. "No, no, I swear to you, I didn't touch her! I didn't even see her! Only heard! I swear, I wouldn't harm anyone unless ordered to!"

Riacco released his grip, and Quintin crumpled to the floor in a heap, gasping and twitching for breath. Riacco strode around the room, lost in thought.

"Someone kidnapped the prince . . ." Riacco said under his breath. "Who . . . who would want to kidnap him? Obviously for ransom, but who?"

Quintin only watched, still sitting on the ground, rubbing his throat, as Riaco paced. He slowly came to a halt, and his eyes widened slowly, as if in revelation.

"Quintin . . ." he said quietly. "Who was with him when you shot Chiron?"

Quintin was thrown off at the unusual question, but quickly recollected himself. "A girl about his own age . . . his girlfriend, I think. Blond, tall, skinny . . ."

"Panatia . . . daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, she herself a sorceress . . ." he whispered. He raised his head and looked at Quintin and a small coy smile played across Riacco's lips. "My dear friend, I think I know who kidnapped Chiron."

* * *

Panatia poured through the spell books, lost in a trance, her homework lay forgotten on her desk. She had only one thought driving her mind, her thoughts, her actions. She had to find Chiron and save him. She had to find a spell to change him back.

Laurenne was busy with her own homework on her side of the room, and dared not breathe a word to her distressed roomie. She would occasionally look up at her, but resume her work without anything more than a shake of her head.

Thankfully, Jenne and Nikolas ceased their questioning and left her in relative peace. Panatia knew that the two of them were still suspicious and were looking elsewhere for answers, but they would get none. Panatia also had to keep a sharp eye on Kodu to make sure he kept his word, but he was a loyal friend. Kodu knew the dangers far better than Panatia knew if he exposed Chiron; he had a good heart and would never dream of betraying one of his few friends.

Letters came daily from her parents, keeping her up to date on their search. Four days, and still nothing. The prospects of finding him were diminishing quickly with each passing day, each hour that ticked away was another hour Chiron was lost, alone, afraid . . . imprisoned.

Panatia choked back a sob. Chiron had been kidnapped! And she could only imagine the horrible things his captors were doing to him. She grew sick with worry each passing day. The longer he was imprisoned, the more likely his kidnappers would figure out that Chiron wasn't just a gryphon. She had seen pictures of gryphons and live ones; there were even a few who went to the university. She could clearly remember what Chiron looked like as a gryphon, and the several small, minute differences between him and true gryphons. He still had the broad shoulders of a human, and his chest was flat and not triangular-shaped like a bird's. He could stand on his hind legs; true gryphons couldn't. And his hands still held their former shape. If one looked too close . . .

Panatia was so shaken with grief and anxiety that she ate and slept very little. Her face was gaunt and hollow, bags rimmed her eyes, and many people showed their concern, but she would only wave it off. She would flash a smile so natural and sincere, a mask she had to constantly wear, always on the defensive, never letting anyone get too close.

She flipped the page of the spell book and saw a familiar spell. A levitation spell. When mind power alone wasn't enough to make something fly, this spell would take over. The spell that gave monkeys wings. The spell that made Queen Elphaba's broom fly.

Panatia suddenly had a revelation. She could find him herself! She could fly using this spell, just like Elphaba! She read the spell once, twice, at least a hundred times over to make sure of the appropriate pronunciation. One slip, one mistaken syllable, and the spell would turn disastrous.

She sprinted out of her dorm and into the courtyard. It was evening and a few students lingered, laying in the grass with their books or sitting carelessly on benches. She slipped in between the buildings until she came upon an older building, and what looked like a warehouse. The door was opened just a crack, and Panatia quietly walked inside, grabbing an old battle-worn broom, its fibers in disarray and dirt clinging to the filaments. She shook the dust off and ran out, to the edge of the campus grounds, by the river. During the day and in summer months, this was a popular spot for students, but in the cool breeze of the approaching autumn months, few came here to swim in the sluggish and pristine river. Today, as the sun began to dip in between the fiery arms of the oaks, there was no one. She was alone.

She opened the spell book and began to chant, focusing on the broom in front of her, directing her magic into the object, willing the spell to make it fly. Her voice grew stronger with each passing word, with each breath her voice grew louder as she felt her energy pour out of her and into the broom. She finished the incantation and breathed a sigh of relief, feeling somewhat drained. But she would gladly trade her energy for Chiron's safety.

Panatia took a deep breath as she grabbed the broom in front of her. She felt an inexplicable jolt of excitement as she felt the broom vibrating with energy, with magic. Carefully straddling it, she pushed off the ground where she hovered for a few feet, looking down terrified at the ground below her. Her grip tightened to vice-like proportions as fear gripped her own clamp over her heart. But her fear was driven from her mind when she focused on the task before her.

She had to find Chiron.

She steered the broom high into the air and shot off like a rocket, soaring through the sky at breakneck speed, unable to keep herself from letting out a loud shriek. Terrified, she slowed her broom, and stared down below her. She was at least a hundred feet in the air. Shaking her head with disbelief that she was actually flying—just like Chiron—she steered the broom to the west, towards the setting sun, looking for Chiron.

Praying he was still alright.

* * *

Elphaba used to love flying, soaring miles above the earth, the strong gusts of wind whipping her ebony hair around her like a black satin curtain, but now it gave her no joy, not the smallest bit of pleasure. Because everything had a price. When she had been granted the gift of flight, dozens of monkeys had to suffer in her place. And Chiron had the same gift—which was merely a side affect to a horrible curse. In between flying and resting, she had consulted her most powerful spell books which she kept in her book bag draped around her shoulder. The only spell she found that might help was the spell she used to turn Fiyero and Boq back into humans. But Chiron's situation was different in a way she could not fully explain. He was a gryphon because of a powerful blood transfusion . . . and technically wasn't under a spell. She wasn't sure if a reversal spell could change him back if he wasn't even under a spell in the first place.

She had also attempted to find him using her crystal ball no larger than a grapefruit, but she was only greeted with a black smudge surrounded by cold steely grey. If she was lucky she would see the barest flakes of red, but they would vanish the instant she saw them. She knew all too well why the spell wasn't working; he was no longer human. She didn't know what he looked like as a gryphon, and even if she tried painting a mental picture of what he could look like, the spell refused to work.

She hung her head in shame, partially out of disgrace for herself. She should have known something like this would have happened. Everyone she ever loved and cared for had been hurt or killed because of her—Nessa, Mother, Father, Fiyero—it was only fitting her own son would have to suffer through a terrible curse.

The sky was beginning to purple and light faded away, and she decided it would be best if she stopped and rested before it was too dark. But a shape flying through the sky stopped her. She slowed her broom to a hover and watched the figure. She thought it was a bird, but it was too large, too strangely shaped, no wings beat through the air . . .

Her jaw dropped when she discovered what it was.

Panatia! Flying on a broom!

Elphaba quickly raced her broom towards Panatia's own, her mind still reeling. Apparently she saw her coming as well and dove her broom into the treetops. Elphaba urged her broom to fly faster until she was right on top of her and knew for a fact that Panatia was indeed flying on a broom.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Elphaba yelled. "Land, now!"

Panatia's eyes were wet with tears, but she nodded slowly and landed a little shakily on the forest floor. Elphaba landed next to her and stormed up to her, Panatia holding her own broom in front of her as if to block her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Elphaba yelled. "This is dangerous! You could have been hurt! Or killed! What could possibly possess you to do something so stupid?! And what would happen if someone saw you, or you got lost or went missing?!"

"I have to find him!" Panatia cried out. "I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! Not when he's out there and in danger! It's my fault he's in this place! It's my responsibility to find him!"

Elphaba's anger at the poor girl faded quickly, and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Panatia began crying again, and Elphaba gently took her in her own arms and held her, stroking her golden hair.

"I know how you feel," Elphaba said gently. "But he needs you at Shiz, to cover for him. We need someone to tell everyone else he's alright."

"But he's not," Panatia protested.

"We have to pretend. For his sake," Elphaba said softly.

"I can't keep pretending! I can't stand sitting in class and not seeing him there, and knowing it's because of me he's not there!"

"Panatia," Elphaba said quietly, holding her shoulders carefully. Panatia's teary grey eyes met Elphaba's own, eyes that were so soft and gentle, kind eyes that were filled with warmth, now broken. "You are a strong young woman. I know you can do this. He needs you now more than ever, to protect him. Don't worry. We'll find him."

Panatia said nothing, only stared back up at Elphaba, the wise sorceress, with her broken eyes. She then wordlessly leaned her head into Elphaba's shoulder and sobbed, and Elphaba held her and comforted the poor girl without hesitation. She stood there for quite some time and just let Panatia cry out all she had been hiding inside, expressing everything she couldn't; her pain, her guilt, her fears. Elphaba listened to everything she said and comforted her as best she could. Finally, after Panatia pulled herself together, Elphaba spoke.

"You need to go back. I promise, if we find him, you'll be the first to know."

Panatia nodded slowly. "But how will I know?"

Elphaba took out a sheet of the enchanted parchment. Rubbing the edges together with her index finger and thumb, the sheet carefully divided into two, one of its magical properties. She gave one sheet to Panatia.

"Keep this with you. Whenever someone writes on it, you will be able to read what was written on it." Panatia took the paper gingerly and carefully folded it and tucked it into her handbag. "But now, it's time to get you back to Shiz before someone notices you're missing."

Panatia looked down at her broom, still clutched in her hands. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry I stole your idea, but it was the first thing I thought of," she said nervously.

Elphaba laughed as well. "It's alright. You can keep it with you if you want. Just be careful with it."

At the same time, Panatia and Elphaba took off on their broomsticks and flew into the air, now with the moonlight illuminating the darkened sky. Elphaba was impressed; Panatia was a good flier. In only an hour or so, they arrived at the university and landed in one of the more secluded areas. It was still fairly early with a few students milling about, but none saw them. Before Panatia left, she gave Elphaba another hug.

"I'm so lucky to have two mothers," she said, and with a wave of her hand, she ran back to th campus and out of Elphaba's sight.

Elphaba stood perfectly still for a moment, chewing over Panatia's parting words. With a small smile and a sigh, she leapt into the air again, continuing her search relentlessly. But it was too late, too dark. She found cover underneath a large pine, and using her cloak as a pillow, she drifted off to a fitful sleep, but a sleep where her last thought before succumbing to sleep's grasp was hope.

* * *

Chiron's eyes burst opened, but was only greeted by an endless sea of darkness. He tried moving, but he was tightly tied down, his hands and feet tied together and his entire body was strapped to the cold unforgiving concrete floor. His beak was tied shut, and his wings were tightly tied together, crushing his bones. He was laying on his back and try as he might, he couldn't budge an inch in any direction.

Footsteps. He felt them more than heard them, and his ears automatically twitched towards the source. His superhuman senses told him who it was before he even saw the figure.

Riacco, again. Who else?

Lights flickered on suddenly, showering the cell with an intense burning light. Chiron flinched and closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep the blinding rays out of his eyes. Riacco stepped into his cell after opening the barred doors to his cell, which was hardly big enough to contain him.

"You are one big pain in my ass," Riacco snarled. Chiron only met his glare with his own. "You rip one of my men's arms to shreds, you break Mathastos's leg nearly beyond repair, you almost escaped _twice_." He shook his head disappointingly. "Disciplinary action must be taken."

He pulled out a knife and cut the string around Chiron's beak. He stepped back before Chiron could snap at him. He waved the knife in front of Chiron threateningly, tossing it back and forth between his hands.

"You will tell me what you know, or I'll bring you so much pain you're going to beg for death," Riacco threatened. Chiron felt his feathers stand on end, and a growl deep within him began to rise, and build. "What is your name?"

Chiron's eyes went wide, the ever so familiar hand of panic gripping him. His heart pulsed wildly. Such a simple question. A question that would destroy him.

"What is your name, gryphon?!" Riacco roared.

"Why the hell do you want to know my name?" Chiron snapped back. But in his mind he knew why. Riacco suspected him. He knew.

"Wrong answer!" Riacco said with a wicked laugh. Riacco took the knife and plunged it deep into Chiron's leg. He shrieked in agony, twisting and writhing in agony as much as the ropes would allow him. Chiron's breathing became heavy and labored with pain. Riacco only knelt over him, a cruel smile on his face.

"Now, let's try again. What is your name?"

"Crimson-Wing!" Chiron gasped, using the name he made up for himself when he met Bound. "My name is Crimson-Wing!"

Riacco shook his head. "You're lying!" He twisted the knife, which was still embedded into Chiron's leg. He let out another loud cry of pain. "Don't play games with me! What is your name?"

"Crimson-Wing!" Chiron shouted.

Riacco kicked his side brutally. Chiron let out a groan as Riacco kicked him again and again, relentlessly, bruising his ribs, so hard he could barely breathe.

"What is your name?"

"Crimson-Wing!"

Another brutal kick. "What is your name?!"

"I told you! Crimson-Wing! I swear to God, my name is-"

"Swear to _me_!" He stomped down hard on Chiron's tail and Chiron gasped as his spine went rigid with pain. "What is your _fucking_ name?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you stupid son of a bitch?!" Chiron roared. "It's Crimson-Wing!"

Riacco shook his head in disappointment. "Is that how it's going to be?" He took the knife and held it against Chiron's throat. "Well, since you refuse to tell me, I'll enlighten you. Look at your shoulders. See anything _unusual_?"

Reluctantly, Chiron turned his head, and saw to his horror the charcoal covering his diamond markings had been washed away. The diamonds shone against his black feathers like a luminescent light in absolute darkness. Chiron hid his horror.

"They're just birthmarks," he said, but he was unable to contain his impending dread. Riacco only laughed loudly.

"Only birthmarks, indeed!" he laughed. "Just a coincidence that they look exactly like the diamond tattoos on Prince Chiron's shoulders, right?"

There was no use pretending to hide it anymore. Riacco knew. He knew who he was. Defeated, he slumped against the concrete floor.

"What do you want from me?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Riacco's cruel smile grew wider. "Tell me your name."

Chiron shut his eyes tightly, trying to escape this nightmare, the sense of shame returning to him yet again. "Chiron," he said hardly louder than a whisper.

Riacco leaned over him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he sid mockingly.

"Chiron," he said again, his voice a little louder and shaking with anger, fury . . . humiliation.

"Louder!"

"CHIRON, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he roared at the top of his voice.

Riacco leapt to his feet, an insane smile plastered on his face. "Chiron, Chiron, you're Chiron, the Prince of Oz!" he said crazily. "Now how the _fuck_ did _this_ happen?! How does the prince get turned into a creature neither man nor beast? A fucking hybrid! I can't wait until the public hears about this! And you also know what? I can't wait until Dorothy sees you like this! I can't wait to see her reaction to discover that her precious godchild is nothing more than a freak of nature! Who could ever care for a thing like you?!"

Chiron glared coldly at Riacco, but his cruel words pierced like daggers at his heart.

"Oh, just my luck, isn't it? I thought I killed you, but instead-" he laughed again loudly "-I destroy your life! A fate worse than death! But, I do suppose I should have known this was coming. I mean, your father used to be a freak himself, a bloody _scarecrow_, and your mother is absolutely hideous."

Chiron jerked against the ropes in absolute fury, rage pouring through him, consuming him. "Don't you _ever_ insult my mother like that!" he shrieked.

"But in all honesty, what in Lurlema's name did your father ever see in her to make him love her?" he continued, completely ignoring Chiron. "Anyone else would see her for the freak she is, but no, not your father. Fucking idiot."

Chiron's rage was to breaking point, pulling against the ropes with all his might, wanting to rip that bastard to pieces. He was going to destroy Riacco, for everything he'd done and said.

Riacco then turned around, walked over to a table outside the cell, and pulled out a very vicious looking device, a mix of a small saw and cork-like screws. He knelt at Chiron's side and held it just above his chest.

"And now," he said, quivering with a maddened excitement. "I'll make you suffer for all those nasty letters you sent to Dorothy."

The machine roared to life, and the saw-like blade came down, the whir of the instrument almost drowning out Chiron's howls of pain.

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba had found each other early the following morning, and decided it would be best to stick together. It was still fairly early in the morning when Fiyero let out a sigh of defeat.

"I can't find him. The trail goes stone cold dead. I can't track him," he said slowly, his eyes never leaving the ground. "Fae, I'm so sorry. I've failed you."

Elphaba shook her head, trying to fight back the tears. "No, it's ok. You did the best you could."

"And yet it's still not enough," he said, his voice tight with frustration. "He's still out there in the hands of some crazy bastard!"

Elphaba lowered her gaze, tears rimming her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

He only shook his head. "I don't know, I-"

Suddenly, a sensation unlike Fiyero had ever felt overcame him, and he crashed to the floor, clutching his head and screaming in agony. Elphaba rushed to his side, yelling at him, begging him what was wrong. Fiyero then felt something inside of him rise, something evil and malevolent.

_"His captors are torturing him!! My son is in pain!! He's screaming in agony!"_ Fiyero screamed, but he no longer had any control over his mouth. It was as if some demon possessed him. Then, with horror, Fiyero knew.

_The Scarecrow!!_

"Get . . . out . . . of . . . my HEAD!" Fiyero yelled, trying to drive the Scarecrow back, but he furiously fought back, clawing to the surface, desperate to break free. But Fiyero would not let that monster overtake him for even a second.

_"No!! I will not back down!!" _the Scarecrow said again._ "He's in pain! They will kill him!! They have captured him and they are causing my son pain!!" _

"Who is?! Who's hurting Chiron?!" Elphaba demanded, but Fiyero pushed her away, screaming. His skull felt as if it was going to split in two.

_"Do not cease your search or he will die!! But you will not find him in time!! You cannot!! Release me!! I will find my son! I am the only one who can save him!!"_

"NO!" Fiyero yelled, and with an incredible amount of strength, he shoved the Scarecrow from his mind and drove him back into his unconscious state. He could hear the Scarecrow's anguished wails slowly diminished as he vanished back into Fiyero's mind.

But Fiyero had seen him. In his mind's eyes, he saw the Scarecrow, screaming and shrieking like a haunting spirit. His face was contorted with rage . . . and fear.

Fiyero had never seen the Scarecrow act that way before. Nothing even close to what he had seen just now.

The Scarecrow, the Scarecrow himself, had been afraid. Terrified. And that alone sent cold shivers up Fiyero's spine.

Elphaba was at his side, her face covered in as much fear as Fiyero's.

"I . . . I have never seen him so angry," Fiyero whispered, his voice shaking. "He was afraid . . . _he_ was afraid!"

Elphaba was silent for a moment, biting her lip nervously. "But what if it's only another trick for him to break free?" she said worriedly.

Fiyero shook his head. "No, he couldn't have been faking it . . . I could feel it . . . I could feel my entire body in pain . . . and I heard screaming . . . and I know it was Chiron." He looked up, his blue eyes meeting Elphaba's. "The Scarecrow was telling the truth!"


	14. Show Me How Defenseless You Are

**Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by one  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run**

**You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while strong men die**

**Show me how it ends, It's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied an empty inside  
Well that's alright  
Let's give this another try**

**(I'd like to thank Benjamin for breaking my f*cking mic)

* * *

**

Fiyero cleared his mind, sitting cross-legged on the pine-littered forest floor, Elphaba sitting by his side, holding his hand in her own. He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing his mind to be set free from the physical world. His mind went black and he felt himself drifting away. To the unconscious. To the Scarecrow's realm.

There, he was waiting, pacing in circles like a caged animal, wringing his hands in frustration, his breaths coming in seething wheezes, his face insane from rage and fear. He looked over at Fiyero and glared coldly at him, but never ceased his pacing.

_"You're running out of time!"_ he said angrily. _"Every day, every hour, every minute you fail to find him, he is that much closer to death!"_

"Then tell me where he is!" Fiyero demanded impatiently.

_"I can't, dammit! I can sense his pain, but as long as I am locked inside your mind I cannot pinpoint his exact location!"_ Scarecrow roared in frustration, his fists pounding in the air. _"To find him, I must be freed!"_

"I can never let you escape!" Fiyero said. "You're a madman! A monster! I cannot let you harm anyone!"

_"The only one who will suffer will be Chiron if you do not release me!"_ Scarecrow yelled again. _"He will die! Unless you let me out!"_

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Fiyero challenged.

Scarecrow stopped his pacing and stood directly in front of Fiyero, meeting his gaze unwaveringly.

_"He's my son, too."_

Fiyero's jaw dropped. He said it so calmly, so void of emotion it sent a shiver down Fiyero's spine. But in that void he could sense the Scarecrow's frustration, his anger . . . and something more.

_"I can't let him die! I won't let your pride and vanity get in my way! I have to save my son!"_ Scarecrow continued.

"If you didn't want him in this position, you should have told me what was going to happen to him in the first place!" Fiyero countered. "I would have stopped it! I could have protected him!"

_"IT HAD TO HAPPEN! HE COULD NOT ESCAPE THIS! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO A GRYPHON REGARDLESS! By not telling you, I allowed him to transform hidden from public eye!"_ Scarecrow cried furiously._"I could not forsee him getting captured, but now we must save him!"_

Fiyero paused. "We?"

Scarecrow was also struck silent, apparently not aware himself of his slip. But slowly, he nodded. _"Yes. We need to save him."_

Fiyero continued to lock eyes with Scarecrow, and felt an unexpected feeling. He somehow knew he could trust him with this. As much as he hated it, as much as he despised to admit it, Scarecrow was right, again.

Fiyero was struck with another revelation. Scarecrow had never lied to him. Yes, he refused to tell him about Chiron, but only to protect him. He had always pointed him in the right direction, serving as his demonic guide. Scarecrow would not lie about something so serious. Fiyero let out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll do it." He closed his eyes tightly, but he could already imagine the Scarecrow's insane and triumphant expression. "On one condition." This time he did open his eyes, and to Fiyero's pleasure, he saw the Scarecrow's smile falter. "You have one day to find him. Twenty-four hours. Not a second more. Is that perfectly understood?"

Scarecrow's glare hardened. _"That won't be enough."_

"Take it or leave it. You're lucky I'm even letting you out, and don't you forget it," Fiyero said harshly.

Scarecrow nodded reluctantly. _"Fine. Twenty-four hours. Got it."_

"I'm going to warn Elphaba. Then you get right to work. No screwing around. And if you don't find him, or if you even _touch _Elphaba . . ." he left his warning hanging, giving the Scarecrow another cold glare before he broke out of his trance. He woke to see Elphaba sitting in the exact same spot she was in when he began meditating.

"What did he say?" Elphaba demanded restlessly.

He hated this. He hated telling her what he was going to do. He didn't like it, but there was no other way. He took a deep breath. "The Scarecrow is going to tell us where Chiron is within twenty-four hours," he said slowly.

Elphaba shook her head angrily. "Chiron may not _have_ twenty-four hours!" she said angrily.

"I know. Which is why he's going to find him for us."

Elphaba's brows creased with confusion, but as the words slowly sank in, she gasped in horror.

"Fiyero! Please, for the love of the Unnamed God! Please tell me you didn't-!"

"I had no choice," Fiyero said quietly, placing his hand against Elphaba's cheek. She pressed her own hand on top of his, tears forming in her eyes. "He's the only one who can save our son now."

"I hate this," she whimpered. "I don't want him to hurt you!"

"I don't like this either, but I must. For Chiron. I'm doing this to find and save my son." He leaned forward and passionately kissed Elphaba on the lips. "Fae, I love you so much, don't ever forget that. And I am so sorry."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba's shoulders and she did the same, holding him gently, leaning into his shoulder. Suddenly his body began to shake and his grasp loosened. His entire body went limp for only a moment, then a cold blood-chilling laugh filled the air. Elphaba backed away in horror, releasing her grip of Fiyero. He was on his knees, slightly slouched forward, his blond bangs covering his eyes, all the while laughing like a lunatic. He lifted his head. His cold blue eyes greeted her, sharp and maddening orbs, nothing like Fiyero's. Elphaba then knew. In that split second, the Scarecrow had taken over Fiyero's body.

He rose to his feet almost zombie-like, rotating his head, his neck making sickening cracks. Elphaba winced, herself slowly rising to her feet, ready to defend herself from that--that abomination.

He looked at her with piercing eyes, all the while grinning insanely. _"Hello, my pretty."_

Elphaba went rigid. His voice was like frosted glass, razor sharp, cutting to the bone and freezing her marrow. She steeled herself, clenching her fists tightly, her jaw aching from clamping her teeth so tightly.

"You have your orders. Find my son," she demanded sternly. She was not able to keep the fear out of her voice. Neither she nor Fiyero fully understood this creature, how it worked, how it thought. She could not predict its actions.

_"Patience, my dear," _he said in the same icy voice, smoothly walking around her. Elphaba kept her gaze locked with his, not moving from her spot, fear and anxiety rooting her to the ground. _"I will find him. In due time. But for now-" _He was at her side, his hands presed against her back, forcing her chest to press up against his own. He buried his head in her ebony hair and deeply inhaled her scent. _"I might as well enjoy myself for a bit, shouldn't I?"_

Elphaba gave a shriek of disgust and slapped him as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards, and then stood perfectly still. He slowly and shakily raised his hand to his face, and wiped away a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. He stared down at the blood in horror.

_"I . . . have never . . . felt pain!"_ he said in a raspy voice. _"I have never seen . . . my own blood! My blood!"_

An idea struck Elphaba. She could use this to control him.

"If you can't even stand a single slap, I can't even begin to imagine how you will fare if I cut off your finger," she threatened, boldly stepping up to the Scarecrow. His eyes widened in horror.

_"You wouldn't!"_ he said. _"You couldn't hurt your own husband!"_

"You're not my husband! You're a monster!" she yelled. "And, think of it like this. I can cut off your finger, and have you suffer through the most horrible experience of pain far worse than you can ever imagine. Then I'll reattach it, good as new, and cut it off again. And again. And again," she whispered in a threatening, icy cold voice, not unlike Scarecrow's. Elphaba could see his expression filling with terror. She had achieved her goal. The Scarecrow backed away from her, his eyes wide in fear, and unconciously gripping his hands. "If you don't find my son, you have that to look forward to."

The Scarecrow narrowed his eyes. _"So be it,"_ he said reluctantly. He then smiled. _"But I do wonder, if you think I am a monster, how will you react when you see your own son?"_

He walked away, back to Fiyero's horse, leaving Elphaba. She closed her eyes slowly, fighting back the stinging tears.

_Fiyero . . . Chiron . . . I am so sorry . . ._

* * *

Larkspur gently dug his heels into his horse, and his mount set out at a nice quick gallop. He had recieved word a few days ago that Chiron was sick--nothing serious, his servants assured him, but he wanted to make sure his only grandchild was alright.

It only took him a half-hour to reach the Emerald City Palace, a gleaming gem in the endless sea of green. He dsmounted and handed his reigns to a waiting stable boy no older than sixteen. The boy took his horse with a wide smile and nod. Larkspur returned the gesture, and calmly entered the palace, where another servant was already waiting for him.

"Good day, Lord Larkspur," the servant said humbly with a small bow. "Please, is there anything I may assist you with?"

"No, my good lad, but thank you," he responded politely. "I am only here to see my grandson and make sure he is doing alright."

"Oh, I assure you, he is just fine," the servant reassured.

"Have you seen him?"

"Well, no, but Lady Gale has been here the entire time watching him like a hawk," the servant admitted.

"Dorothy's here? But where is Fiyero and Elphaba?" Larkspur asked, starting to grow concerned.

"King Fiyero and Queen Elphaba left for the week on an important conference," the servant responded immediately.

Larkspur raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. King Fiyero told me himself. He said he will be away for a bit, but he should return in a day or so."

Now Larkspur was genuinely concerned. He wondered why he had not been informed of this conference, if it was so important that the King of Oz himself had to go in person. He decided he should ask Dorothy.

The servant escorted him up the palace to Chiron's own bedroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Lady Gale, Lord Larkspur is here to visit you and Prince Chiron," the servant announced.

"Alright. Be there in a minute!" Dorothy said in a hurried voice. Larkspur could faintly here her muttering something he could not make out, and soon afterwards Dorothy was at the door, opening it and motioning Larkspur inside. Dorothy thanked the servant, who bowed and left them in peace. Larkspur saw Chiron, looking pale and indeed very sickly, on the bed with a wet cloth over his forehead. When Chiron saw Larkspur entered, he gave a small smile.

"Hey, Grandpa," he said in a raspy voice.

Larkspur smiled as he approached the bedside and pulled up a chair. "Hello, Chiron. How do you feel?"

"Like shit," he said with an edge of frustration. "I feel like I'm dying."

Dorothy laughed lightly, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "Well, you're just going to have to lie down and let it pass."

Chiron groaned, and coughed. "Isn't there a spell or something you can do?" he asked.

Dorothy smiled and shook her head. "There aren't any spells, per say, but I've given you some medicine that will help. And it's best if the body fights the virus naturally," she said very matter-of-factly. Chiron pressed hs head against the pillow and just stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Larkspur just watched him for a moment, how his chest slowly rised and fell, Dorothy continuously dabbing his forehead with a moistened towel. He couldn't help but supress a laugh.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were his mother!" Larkspur said to Dorothy. She blushed and laughed.

"I know, I did always want to be a mom," she said quietly. Chiron laughed stiffly.

"Yeah, and she's just about as smothering as one!" Chiron said. "She won't leave me alone!"

"Oh, stop whining, you big baby!" Dorothy teased. "Someone has to take care of you." Chiron only groaned loudly.

Larkspur could not help but laugh. "Ah, how very fortunate you are, Chiron! My own godmother would not visit me unless under extreme circumstances! Dorothy's got the heart of a mother, that is for certain."

Dorothy smiled. "Thank you, Larkspur."

They chatted on for a few more minutes about miniscule topics, the weather, school, politics (to which Chiron found extremely boring and dull). Eentually, Chiron drifted off to sleep, and Dorothy silently motioned to Larkspur to leave him so he may rest. He willingly followed her outside into the main hall. And it was only then that he noticed how tired and exhausted she was.

"Dear, it looks like you need some rest as well," he said gently. "Not catching the flu from him, now, are you?"

Dorothy laughed. "No, no, I'm quite alright, thank you very much, though."

"But . . . there is one thing that I must speak with you about."

"Yes?" Dorothy said with an edge of worry.

"I am worried about you. You have no family of your own, no husband or children. You have no one who can look after you."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm quite fine."

"But you're not happy," Larkspur urged. "Dorothy, I know of your promise you made to Anthony, promising you would never marry anyone and always be forever faithful to him. And as much as I admire your faithfulness and devotion, I believe that it is now time to let go of such resolutions. You deserve to be happy. And having a family will bring you great joy, believe me! There is nothing more rewarding than raising a famly of your own."

Dorothy cast her eyes down to the floor and twirled the wedding band around her finger. "But . . . I haven't exactly found anyone yet that I would want to be my husband," she said hesitantly.

"What about Riacco?" he pointed out. "You've always fancied him. He's a handsome, intelligent gentleman."

Dorothy huffed. "Yes, but Chiron does not like him at all. He's sent me quite a few . . . um, _colorful_ letter expressing his dislike of the man."

"But you like him, don't you?" Larkspur persisted.

Dorothy bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Yes, well, Riacco-"

_Riacco!_

A sudden memory came to her, what seemed like so long ago, but only happened a little more than a week earlier.

_"Gryphons can heal five or seven times faster than any other creature! Why is this so? I believe that if I am allowed to further study this special trait, it can lead to enormous leaps in healthcare! Who knows? Maybe in the very near future everyone can heal as fast as a gryphon!"_

Dorothy's eyes went very wide and she felt dread and fear crawl through her veins. Riacco wanted to study gryphons, but Fiyero had forbidden it. But she knew Riacco was someone who didn't take the answer "no" with much grace. He could be as stubborn as Fiyero. What if . . . ?

"Dorothy? Are you alright?" Larkspur asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and gave Larkspur a smile. "Yes, I just had an idea. And you're right. Perhaps I shall give him another chance."

Larkspur smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I shall see you soon."

"Until then, Larkspur," she said cheerily, and led him out. She watched him mount his horse and ride away. Once he was gone, she grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

She did, in fact, need to see Riacco. But not to discuss anything romantic.

She wondered how he'd fare against her lie-detecting spell.

* * *

Riacco stared down at the black gryphon. Chiron. He still couldn't believe it. He had kidnapped the prince of Oz. All along, he had him in his hands, in his prisons. He wiped the blood off the knife in his hands and set it down on the table. He looked over his shoulder. He probably pushed Chiron a little too hard. And now Chiron was an unconscious bloody mess, sprawled on the concrete floor, chained down, lying in a large pool of his own blood. Black feathers everywhere. Riacco laughed again. He had never had this much fun torturing anyone before. But his torturing wasn't only for pleasure. It was also for some valuable research. Already he could see Chiron's wounds mend themselves faster than a normal gryphon. So a human-turned gryphon could heal faster than a natural gryphon. Interesting.

Chiron had so much power and he didn't even know it. Unlimited potential, all at the tips of his clawed fingers. And if Riacco could crack the code, find out how he transformed, how he did it, Riacco could obtain the same power a thousandfold and be all but immortal. The mere thought excited him. When he first ordered the hit on him, he was afraid he was killing the golden goose. But he had one more egg left to give. This. All this power. So much potential. And Riacco had the equipment to unlock it. And the entire land of Oz will be his for the taking. He could already imagine slaughtering Fiyero. His smile grew wider.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He turned, his smile becoming a frown. The door opened.

"Sir, a letter from Lady Gale," Rouldon announced.

Riacco's smile returned. "Thank you. Now go take care of your arm."

Rouldon gave him the letter with a nod. "Yes, sir."

Riacco, once he was sure he was alone, ripped open the letter. His heart skipped a beat as he read it. Dorothy wanted to meet with him tonight! About his proposal! It sounded like she was--dare he hope?--reconsidering! Riacco stood, looking oer his shoulder at Chiron, still unconscious.

"Your godmother wishes to see me!" he said, even though he knew he couldn't hear him. "She sounds like she wants to take me up on my proposal to marry her! Should I tell her about your little . . . situation?" he laughed. "No, no. I won't tell her. Not yet. I will tell her, a few days from now, when I present you in front of the entire nation for all to see! How the people shall mock you and turn away in disgust! How frightened the women will be! They will hide their children in terror! The men will come after you with their torches, rifles, and pitchforks to kill you, an abomination straight from hell!" He inhaled deeply, unable to tame his rising excitement. "Oh, what a momentous day it will be, indeed! Fiyero will be thrown from his throne--please do forgive that horrible pun--and I will take power! A new and glorious era of Oz shall begin!"

Still laughing, he took his coat, and left his lab. He saddled up his swiftest horse and kicked it into a full-out run. The sun had past its peek and was slowly tilting over into the realm of night. If he hurried, he could be there before nightfall.

* * *

Scarecrow relished being for once in his existence human. He previously could not smell until now. He savored the fresh clean smell of the pines, the dampened earthy smell of the soil. But most of all touch. He could stil remember what Elphaba felt like beneath his hand, her firm smooth skin and silky hair. But, of course, he was forbidden to touch her ever again. He looked over his shoulder and smiled wickedly at her.

_"Oh, don't look so grim,"_ he teased. _"We're getting close."_

She narrowed her stern brown eyes. "We better be. It's almost dark," she said angrily. "How far?"

He closed his eyes, once again tapping into his inner energy, his special power even he could not fully explain. It allowed him to pinpoint Chiron's exact location, no matter how far away he was. His connection was a little fuzzy, however. Chiron must be knocked out, asleep, or unconscious. He suspected the latter.

_"Possibly three more hours until we get there, sweetheart,"_ he said in a silky, sexy voice.

"Call me that again and I will castrate you," Elphaba said venemously.

Scarecrow laughed. _"Oh, you would very much like that, wouldn't you?"_

She slapped him. Hard. Again. It hurt. He decided to be smart and keep his mouth shut. She had come very close to cutting off one of his fingers like she'd threatened she would. He wasn't going to take any more chances. Pain was one thing he could not tolerate. With a growl, he continued on his way, pushing through the rough undergrowth. They had lost the Rabbit, Bound, a long time ago. Neither knew where he went, but all for the better. Elphaba wasn't in the mood to explain to a Rodent her husband was possessed by an insane and psychotic demon.

She silently followed him through the forest, all the while keeping a careful eye on the setting sun. In less than a half hour, it would be completely dark, and Elphaba couldn't help supress the impending sense of dread. If he couldn't find Chiron in time . . . she couldn't bear to think about what would happen to her son.

_"We should stop for now and continue in the morning. I can't see a damn thing,"_ Scarecrow said suddenly. "_I don't know how you can stand not being able to see in the dark."_

"You could?" Elphaba asked.

_"When Fiyero and I were made of straw, we could see perfectly in the dark. But not anymore,"_ Scarecrow explained.

"We can't stop! We can't waste a single second!" Elphaba said angrily.

Scarecrow turned around sharply and glared at her. _"Are you saying you can see in the dark?"_ he demanaded hotly.

Elphaba held out her hand and with a quick incantation a bright light appeared in the palm of her hand. The forest around them was immediately alluminated and Elphaba walked in front of him with a smug look on her face.

"Come on. We have to find my son," she said.

_"Our son,"_ he corrected.

Elphaba only gave him another murderous glare Scarecrow couldn't help but laugh.

_"You look really cute when you're angry."_

* * *

Dorothy answered the knock on the Emerald Palace doors personally, to see Riacco standing in the doorway with a very wide and pleasant grin. She smiled back.

"Master Riacco, I'm very pleased you could come on such short notice," she said kindly.

"Anything for you, my love," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Dorothy blushed. But not out of flatterment. "So, what is it you wished to discuss with me?"

"Oh, I've been thinking," Dorothy said in a silky voice, trailing her fingers around the collar of his shirt. She knew she had to play her cards just right to get the information she wanted. She had to be smooth, discrete, seducing. "I have been quite lonely. Maybe I need someone to keep me company."

Riacco raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want to marry me?"

"Well," she said in her best teasing voice. "I am considering it."

Riacco smiled and leaned closer to her, his lips just touching her forehead. "I'm glad to hear that."

"You are a very smart, handsome gentleman," she cooed. "I must admit, I can no longer hide it. I do love you. Very, very much." Her lips were so close to his they were almost touching, just out of his reach, luring him. He took the bait, and gently pressed his lips on hers.

"And you know that I love you more than anything in the world," he whispered in his ear, his hot breath against his neck. He kissed her ear, then continued to kiss her all the way down her neck, to her shoulder. Dorothy leaned to expose her neck, inviting him in. His arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer. He looked back up at her with passion burning in his eyes. She smiled, kissing his lips.

"And maybe, just maybe, I can convince King Fiyero to let you pursue your research on gryphon blood," she whispered.

Riacco's eyes widened a little. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course," she said simply. "I love you. I would do whatever you wanted me to do. For you."

Riacco leaned in again and kissed her lips, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead. "I am honored, Miss Gale."

"But . . . have you been a naughty boy?" Dorothy persisted, twirling her finger around Riacco's tie, pulling him closer.

Riacco ran his hands up her back, feeling the soft curves beneath her blue dress. "Now what do you mean by that?"

"I know Fiyero told you not to pursue your interests, but you're not a man to take the answer 'no' seriously," she said playfully. "You don't like taking orders. Not someone who's so smart, with so much potential. What do you do in your spare time, Master Riacco?"

Riacco laughed. "Certainly you don't think I would directly disobey Fiyero, would you?"

"Are you?" she said, leaning in closer to him.

Riacco smiled, kissing her cheeks. "My dear, please, I would never do something so dishonorable. I suppose Fiyero does have his reasons. Besides, I can wait. Perhaps, with a little persuasion, he'll change his mind."

Dorothy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I would certainly hope so. It sounds so promising, this research you're planning."

"Who knows, perhaps you and Chiron can help me," Riacco said.

Dorothy closed her eyes, a small smile flickering across her lips. "Perhaps, perhaps," she said dreamily.

"Will that be all, Miss Gale?"

"For now, my dear Riacco. Until our paths cross again."

"Then I wish you adieu until then," he said, kissing the back of her hand. He then left, and she watched him gallop away on his horse. The moment he was out of sight, she slammed the door closed and raced to her room to take the longest shower of her life. As she stepped into the steaming water, she couldn't help but frown in disappointment.

Riacco had not been lying.

* * *

Elphaba was exhausted. They had been walking through the woods for over four hours in almost complete darkness, save for the light in her hand, growing feebler by the minute. She was starting to lose her patience.

"You said we'd be there by now!" she yelled at Scarecrow.

_"Would you shut up?!"_ he yelled back. _"We're nearly there."_

"How do you know?"

_"Because there it is,"_ he said, pointing through the woods. Elphaba screwed up her eyes but could not see anything in the darkness. Slowly her vision picked up small cues around her, indication that there was in fact something in front of them. Adjusting her eyes in the almost absolute darkness, she could just make out the outline.

"It's a building," she stated.

_"That's where they're keeping Chiron,"_ Scarecrow said with a nod.

Elphaba began heading for the building, but the Scarecrow grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

_"No. You stay here. I'll go in and get him. Alone."_

Elphaba jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Over my dead body," she snarled.

_"I don't know about you, but I actually have a knife to fight off any guards that might be in there,"_ Scarecrow pointed out. _"And I'm the only one who can find my way around that place. The inside's a labrynth. You'll get lost in no time flat."_

"Which is why I'm going in there with you!" Elphaba protested. Scarecrow pushed her back.

_"Stay here!"_ he said sternly._ "If I'm not out of there in an hour, you go back to the Emerald City and get every single guard and swarm the place. If we go in there, we can both get killed!"_

"I can fight them off!" Elphaba persisted. Scarecrow shook his head.

_"What good will you be to Chiron if you're dead?"_ he said. The question so stunned her she could only watch as the Scarecrow took off and ran towards the building. She lost sight of him as he disappeared around a corner. She shook her head. Now she was forced to sit and wait for a grueling hour, hoping he would find her son.

Scarecrow stealthily slid against the wall, feeling the sides for a door until he found one. Locked, of course. Pulling out a small knife, he gently teased it open in a matter of seconds. Child's play.

Inside, only a few lights were on, the halls dim and indestinguishable from one hall to the next. Focusing his energy on Chiron's location, he took a right at the first crossroads and sprinted as silently as a ghost down the halls. He dove into the building, right left, left, left, right, left, right, right again. Each turn he left a small arrow, easy to miss unless you were looking for it. Each turn, he was getting closer. He could almost feel Chiron. He was so close.

A door in one of the hallways was open, and light spilled from the room out into the hallway. Low voices. Scarecrow pressed up against the wall and snuck closer to the door. He peered into the room to see four men sitting at a table with beers, cards, snacks, and other items. Scarecrow pulled out a long knife hidden inside his tunic. A personal item Fiyero never left without.

The men were all hunched over the table, oblivious to the world around them, so delved into their game of poker they didn't even notice Scarecrow slip into the room and sliced one of the men's throats wide open. It was only when he killed a second man did the other two look up and see him.

"Sweet Lurline!" one of them cried, his entire leg in a cast. He reached for his gun strapped to his belt, but before his hand even reached it, Scarecrow already had the knife buried into his chest. The last man had his gun out and shot wildly, missing him, and Scarecrow charged him. With one well placed slice, the man went down like a sack of bricks, blood splurting from his neck.

_"What a mess,"_ Scarecrow muttered to himself, wiping the blood off on one of the man's pants. He walked out of the room, completely unfazed. After a moment of concentration, he set out in the right direction in search for his son.

It didn't take him long after that. A very large and very heavy steel door greeted him, and Scarecrow heaved it open, pulling it with all his strength. The door creaked open, and Scarecrow stepped inside, greeted by darkness. Groping the walls for a light switch, he found one and flicked the lights on.

There, in a prison cell with iron bars thicker than his forearms, was Chiron, chained to the floor and tied with thick ropes. He was unconscious, lying on his back, his wings crushed, lying in a pool of his own blood, which was slightly dried. Chiron did not appear to be injured, but Scarecrow knew whoever captured him had tortured him horribly. He must have healed since then.

He took out his knife and picked the lock open, cutting the ropes and freeing him of the chains. Scarecrow gently brushed Chiron's head, wiping away some of the blood. He took his shoulder and shook him.

_"Chiron. Chiron, can you hear me?"_ he said.

Chiron moaned, his eyes flickering slightly. His eyes cracked open.

"Who . . . who is that?" he said weakly.

_"Get up,"_ Scarecrow demanded.

Chiron's eyes snapped open when he saw him. "Dad!" he cried, jumping up to his feet.

He smiled. _"Good to see you too, Chiron."_

Chiron's eyes widened with surprise. "You're . . . you're not . . . scared?"

_"Why would I be scared of you?"_ Scarecrow laughed. _"I knew this was going to happen to you ever since you were born!"_

Chiron narrowed his eyes. "You're not my father! Who are you?! What have you done to him?!"

Scarecrow laughed coldly. _"No, you're wrong. You see, I am your father."_ He leaned in closer to Chiron. _"I'm just the side of him he hid away. The side you never saw."_

Chiron backed away from him. "Who are you?"

He laughed. _"I am his inner demon. I am the source of all his fears, his angers, his rage . . . I am Scarecrow."_

Chiron jumped back, his eyes wide with fear, trembling. "No!" he whispered hoarsely. "You can't be real!"

Scarecrow laughed. _"That's the same thing Fiyero said when he first saw me! I am very real. And I'm here to get you out of this place."_

**

* * *

**

***Punches koala bear* I hated, hated, HATED that scene with Dorothy and Riacco!!! AUGH!! I wanna kill that bastard!**

**_But why did I enjoy writing it so much?!?! _DX**


	15. Another Change

**It seems like every day's the same  
and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray  
and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here**

And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well

* * *

Chiron stared at the person in front of him. It was Fiyero alright, but he knew that whatever that thing was, it wasn't his father. It was some sort of demon that was possessing him. He shuddered, remembering its cold merciless voice, its insane laughter. The Scarecrow took a step closer, and Chiron stepped backwards, his feathers and fur standing on end. The Scarecrow stopped, quietly chuckling to himself.

_"Oh, come on you pussy. What are you afraid of?"_ he laughed. _"Why are you afraid of you own father?"_

"You are not my dad!" Chiron growled.

_"Believe what you want,"_ he said with a shrug. He turned around and headed for the exit. "But now, I suggest we get out of here before-"

Chiron was suddenly at his throat, standing on his hind legs with one hand clamped around Scarecrow's neck. Scarecrow could hear him growl maliciously as he stared into Chiron's burning green eyes.

"LET. MY. DAD. GO," Chiron hissed, pinning Scarecrow against the wall.

Scarecrow coughed, trying to pry Chiron's hands off of him. He could hardly breathe, and his vision started going fuzzy. It felt like drowning, only slower and more agonizing. Gasping for breath but unable to breathe. His lungs started burning for air.

_"We . . . had a deal!"_ he managed to choke out. _"He gave me . . . one day to find you!"_

"You're lying!" Chiron roared. "My father would never let a demon control him!"

_"Strange what a father will do to save his son!"_ Scarecrow mocked with a sneer. Chiron's eyes widened slghtly and backed away, releasing Scarecrow. Scarecrow immediately took a gulping breath of air, soothing his burning lungs. He turned to Chiron, who was standing on all fours, his eyes blank and glazed over.

"Come on, kid, we better get out of here," Scarecrow said. He turned and walked out of the room, not bothering to see if Chiron was following him. But soon he heard footsteps behind him and the unmistakable click of talons on the tiled floor. Scarecrow smiled to himself and just kept walking. They walked in absolute silence, Scarecrow almost feeling Chiron's gaze burning into the back of his skull. They then passed by the room with the four dead men inside, and Scarecrow heard Chiron's footsteps stop as they passed the door. Scarecrow smiled and laughed at Chiron's horrified expression.

_"Oh, if you think that's bad, you should have seen what your father did in the war!"_ he laughed. He continued on, Chiron catching up to him a few moments later.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Chiron demanded hotly.

He shrugged. _"They deserved to die. They kidnapped and tortured you. Your father would have done the same thing. _You _would have done the same thing."_

Chiron said nothing, only lowered his head and kept walking. Soon, they were out of the building and back into the forest. Scarecrow was greeted by the sun's first rays of light as it peeked over the horizon. He squinted slightly, unable to keep himself from laughing again.

_"Come now, my time's running short. Your mother wants to see you,"_ he said, turning around and meeting Chiron's gaze. Absolute terror, shame, humiliation.

Scarecrow laughed again.

* * *

Elphaba clutched her broom tightly, arms wrapped around her knees, trying to comfort herself. It had been over an hour since Scarecrow entered the building, but Elphaba decided to wait for a few more minutes, and continued hoping, and praying.

She took out the enchanted parchment, gripping her pen tightly. With a shaky hand, she scribbled only three words.

_We found him._

She carefully folded the paper and put it away. She glanced back over her shoulder, back at the building, and noticed how light the sky was getting. The sun rose quickly, sending the forest in a soft dim light, slowly illuminating the world around her. She continued to wait patiently, but exhaustion over came her and she leaned against a tree and felt her eyes slowly close. She drifted off for a few minutes, but woke herself, hearing something. She stood, and was surprised to see Panatia standing right in front of her. Elphaba's jaw dropped.

"How did you get here so quickly?" she gasped.

Panatia lowered her gaze, gripping her own flying broomstick tightly. "I was up all night, I couldn't sleep. And when I saw that you found him . . . I couldn't help myself. I had to come right away. I was able to use a simple spell to locate you," she said quickly.

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Well, he's not here yet. Fiyero's gone to get him, they both should be back shortly."

Panatia wordlessly walked over to her and sat down next to the older witch, leaning against the same tree. She sighed and stared up against the pale sky.

"I'm so scared," she whispered. "How will he react when he sees me? He must hate me for what I've done to him."

Elphaba placed her hand on the girl's arm. "Chiron will understand. I'm sure he will find it in himself to forgive you."

"But what if he doesn't?" she asked worriedly.

Elphaba placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he has forgiven you by now."

Panatia was silent. They both did not speak for a while, Elphaba occasionally glancing over her shoulder, back towards the building, hoping to see something. Her patience was finally rewarded. She saw two shapes, no more than shadows, emerge from the building and walk towards the forest. She couldn't make out the exact shapes, but she knew in her heart that it was Fiyero and Chiron.

"Panatia," she said slowly. "They're here."

* * *

Chiron had never felt so many emotions all at once. Anger, at the demon possessing his father; guilt at himself because he was the reason his father let that demon control him; shame, knowing he was a disgrace; embarrassment, for knowing that he will never be accepted as long as he was this monster.

The building was surrounded on all sides by a dense forest, and was in a valley with the forest rising around them, as if they were in a crater. Chiron silently followed Scarecrow back into the forests, up and out of the valley and into the dew-covered foliage.

_"My time is running out,"_ Scarecrow said suddenly. _"Soon, I will no longer be in control, and Fiyero will be released."_

His words fell on deaf ears. Chiron shuddered whenever he heard his icy voice, full of rage and insanity. He just kept walking as if he no longer had any control of his body and just went wherever Scarecrow led him.

Scarecrow suddenly twitched and collapsed to the ground and lied perfectly still, hardly breathing. Chiron stopped dead in his tracks, startled at Scarecrow's sudden collapse. He was still breathing, that much Chiron knew. He took a hesitant towards him, wondering what the damned Scarecrow had done to his father now. Scarecrow groaned, lifting himself up, rubbing his head.

"Chiron?"

His voice . . . it was different. It wasn't hoarse or cold, but normal, just like Chiron remembered. Chiron suddenly knew. The Scarecrow had released Fiyero of his control.

Fiyero stood with his back to Chiron. A wave of terror overcame Chiron and for the first time since his initial transformation, he genuinely felt ashamed. Disgraced at what he had become. He took a few steps backwards into the safety of the shadows, hiding himself. Fiyero turned around, and stared at Chiron. Chiron would never forget the look in his eyes, how he looked at him. Fiyero, his own father, was afraid. Afraid of his son, the monster. Chiron lowered his head, his beak almost touching the ground. He took another step back, away from his father. He wanted nothing more than to run.

"Chiron, it's ok. I'm here for you, my son," Fiyero said gently, extending his hand. Chiron only stared down at his own scaly paws, and felt tears rush down his cheeks.

"I'm not worthy to be called your son," Chiron whispered shamefully.

Fiyero hesitated, for the first time getting a good look at his son. He couldn't help but wince, remembering how Panatia had described the immense amount of pain Chiron had endured transforming into this monster-

No, he wasn't a monster! He was his son, no matter what!

"Hey, don't say that," Fiyero said gently. He lifted Chiron's head and looked into his green eyes. "You are my son. Nothing can ever change that. Not even this."

Chiron shook his head, diverting his eyes away from Fiyero. "I . . . I can't stand being like this," he said in a shaky voice. "I can't go back. Not like this."

Fiyero lowered himself to one knee and wrapped his arms around Chiron's long neck, gripping him tightly. "Hey, everything will be okay now. We'll change you back, I swear to you."

Chiron didn't say anything or move for a while. After a long moment of silence, he lifted his hand and pressed it against Fiyero's back, returning his father's embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Fiyero asked.

"For . . . for not being human."

"This isn't your fault. You never wanted this to happen to you. Why would I be angry with you? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"How about for the fact that once people find out, our entire family will be a laughing stock!" Chiron yelled suddenly, pulling away from Fiyero. "I'm just a freak!"

"Chiron, I know how you feel. I know what it's like to feel like you've lost everything, even your humanity. I've been there before."

Chiron didn't look up at him. "I . . . I don't know anymore . . ."

"It's going to be ok. We're family. I won't let anything get in the way of that."

Chiron heard footsteps behind them. They both looked up and saw Elphaba emerge from the forest. She stopped when she saw them, looking back and forth between Fiyero and Chiron.

"Fiyero?" she asked quietly. "Chiron? Is it really you?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, it's us."

She cried with relief and threw her arms around Chiron, sobbing into his feathery shoulder. At first, Chiron was surprised. Why wasn't his mother afraid of him? Why wasn't she scared? How could she not see the monster he had become? The questions haunted him for a long time as he watched his mother lovingly embrace him, just like she would have under normal circumstances. But soon, he just let go of those questions. They didn't matter. Chiron hugged his mother, closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of being out of the confines of the prisons. No words needed to be exchanged. All three of them just stood there, Chiron standing on two legs, hugging each other, crying, glad to at last be together. For a moment Chiron felt relieved, happy that at least he had parents whom he could rely on. Elphaba released him of her embrace and gently stroked the side of his face, running her emerald hand through his black feathers.

"Come on, Panatia wants to see you," she said softly. Chiron jumped a few steps back.

"Panatia's here?!" he said, shocked. He shook his head. "No! I can't let her see me like this! She's-"

"Chiron, she needs to see you," Elphaba interrupted. "She needs to know you're ok."

Chiron hesitated, but slowly he nodded. Elphaba then turned around and called Panatia's name, and she stepped out a second later. Chiron tried to say something, do anything, but he couldn't think of any words to say. She walked up to him slowly, tears glistening in her soft blue-grey eyes. Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged glances, knowing this was going to be a very personal reunion, and left them in peace, and alone.

"Oh, Chiron," she said. "Thank God you're ok." She then lifted her hands as if to touch him, but she hesitated. Chiron noticed her reluctance. Perhaps she thought that if she touched him he would disappear, this whole thing only a wishful dream, an illusion. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward.

"Go ahead and touch, I don't mind," he said softly. He could feel her hands touch his beak, rubbing it, her hands moving all across his face until they reached his ears. She cradled his head in her palms, rubbing his ears, silent tears falling from her eyes. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and gave a half-hearted smile. "You did the best you could. You saved my life."

He could almost see her heart break when he said this, and she cried harder, but kept smiling. "You are so beautiful," she said.

He gently shook his head. "You don't need to lie to me. I'm just a monster."

"No, you're not," Panatia said, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You're an angel."

Chiron wanted to protest, tell her she was wrong, but the passionate look in her eyes made him stop. He simply just closed his eyes and leaned against Panatia's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Chiron gently held her in his arms, comforting her in what little ways he could. As he held her, he felt an incredibly powerful burning desire, an intense longing to be human again. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her without fear of his deadly claws, for her to be able to feel soft human skin instead of feathers. All he wanted in that moment was to be normal, just a kid, just a _human_ kid. Angry tears leaked from his eyes, anger at himself. No one could love him in this form.

For who could ever love a beast?

* * *

Panatia clutched at Chiron's feathers and promised to herself she would never let go. She had lost him once and he had nearly been killed because of her. She couldn't let it happen ever again.

But . . . the longer she held him, the more different he felt. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that handfuls of Chiron's black feathers were falling off his body. It was like he was _shedding_. Panatia nearly yelped with surprise until she saw something that made her throat clench shut completely.

His tail was beginning to shorten until it altogether disappeared, and his wings were beginning to sink back into his shoulders. His legs were growing out into their former shape, and his fur started to disappear as well. Panatia stared on with disbelief. Chiron was changing back into a human right before her eyes!

She screamed and jumped away from him. Chiron looked up at her with concern . . . _and his face! _Completely normal, back in its original form, no beak, no feathers, no cone-shaped ears! Panatia started laughing and crying all at the same time. He was completely human again!

"Pan, what's wrong? What-" He reached out to her and stared at his hand-no longer a scaly paw, but a normal hand! He stared down at himself in disbelief at his completely human body, clothed in a tattered white shirt and ripped jeans. He glanced over his shoulders and twisted around in circles. No wings, no tail, no talons, no feathers, no fur! He reached up and touched his face hesitantly. He slid his hands across his face and through his messy black hair. He then turned around and gave Panatia the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"PAN!" he cried in estasy, running up to her and giving her a bone-breaking hug. Panatia laughed loudly, wiping the tears from her eyes as Chiron picked her up off her feet and spun her around in circles. He put her down and kissed her passionately on the lips. He then kissed her all across her face, all the time praising the Unnamed God. Panatia was stunned for a moment, then began to furiously blush. Chiron gripped her tightly again.

"You did it! Pan, you did it!" he cried happily. "You changed me back!"

Panatia glanced up at him. "But . . . I didn't do anything . . ."

"Well, you must have done something," Chiron said with a raised eyebrow. He then shook his head. "Oh, who the hell cares! I'm human again! Sweet Lurline! Now I can go back to school! Ha! Listen to me! I'm excited to go to school!" he cried, nearly jumping with relief. "Nik, Kodu! And Jenne! Oh, God, I missed her! I can't wait to see her again!" Panatia was truly happy for Chiron, but she still felt a twang of jealousy when he talked about Jenne. She drove her selfish thoughts from her mind and just fiocused on the fact that Chiron was alive and human again. "Come on!" he said, grabbing her hand and racing towards his parents. "MOM! DAD!!"

They saw them standing off to the side, and Chiron leapt at them, hugging onto them as if his life depended on it, laughing with joy. Fiyero and Elphaba were in shock, hardly believing that Chiron was right in front of them, completely human again.

"Oh, my god!" Fiyero cried, hugging Chiron. "How-oh, never mind that! I can't believe it!"

"Thank God! Oh, Chiron!" Elphaba said, and she too began to cry with relief and joy. Mother, father, and son all embraced, never wanting to let go. Chiron had never felt so relieved, so happy before. He looked up at his father and smiled widely. Then, he fainted. Fiyero stumbled, but managed to catch him and gently laid him down on the ground.

"Chiron!" Panatia cried, running up to his side. "Oh, good god, is he ok?!"

"He's going to recover, but he's severely dehydrated and I doubt he had anything to eat in the six days he's been imprisoned," Fiyero said in a somber tone, looking him over. "He looks like he lost a good amount of blood, too. He'll be ok, he just needs to rest and get some water and food back into him."

Panatia began to notice that Chiron did look in bad shape. His skin was pale and blotchy. Cuts and bruises covered his body and dried blood was splattered across his chest and limbs. It looked as if he had lost at least ten pounds, if not more.

Panatia nodded shakily, and Elphaba comforted her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be ok now. We'll look after him now. You should probably head back to school before someone notices you're missing."

"No," Panatia said sternly. "I'm not going to leave him, not now. He needs me. And besides," she added with a smile. "it's Friday. I don't have any classes today."

Elphaba thought about this for a moment, but finally agreed. Fiyero took out his cantene, and lifting up Chiron's head, he gave Chiron the rest of the water left. It wasn't much, but it would suffice until they returned to the emerald City. Fiyero then carefully picked up Chiron and placed him on his horse. Fiyero then climbed onto his horse and sat behind Chiron, holding him upright and leaning him against his own body. With a light tap of his heels, the horse began to trot through the woods, Panatia and Elphaba right behind him. They walked together for a long time in silence, neither knowing what to say. Fiyero tightly gripped his son, hardly believing he was really human again. He heard Chiron gran and his eyes fluttered open.

"Dad . . ." he said weakly.

"Try not to talk. You've been through a lot, and you need to rest."

"No . . . I have to tell you . . ."

"You can tell me whatever you want later, alright? Just rest."

Chiron was silent for a moment, but then he broke the silence yet again. "Why did you do it?"

Fiyero frowned. "What?"

"Why did you let that . . . _thing_ control you?"

Fiyero's stomach slowly sunk. He sighed, knowing for a while the questio would have eventually surfaced. "I . . . well, I really didn't have a choice," he admitted. "It was either that, or let you get killed. I couldn't ever let that happen to you." He leaned over and kissed the top of his son's head and could see him frown and his eyes sadden. Fiyero knew Chiron felt guilty for the choice he was forced to make, but he would do it again, perhaps not very willingly, but he would do anything to save his son.

* * *

They arrived back at the Emerald City late in the evening, just before the sun began to sink below the horizon. Fiyero, Elphaba, and Panatia, being cautious, detoured through several solitary and uncommon allies to keep top discretion. It was just about time for dinner, the streets all but empty, all the people inside their homes with their families ready to dine. Finally, they were able to sneak back into the Emerald Palace without much notice. Chiron had regained enough of his strength to hobble up the steps and into the main chamber. When they reached his room, they saw Dorothy sitting on the edge of the bed, her backs turned towards them, wringing a towel in her hands. Chiron smiled weakly.

"Dorothy," he called out.

She jumped about a foot off the bed upon hearing his voice, and when she saw him, she nearly fainted. With a child-like squeal, she ran at him at full speed and gave him a suffocating hug, crying with relief.

"Chiron! Sweet Jesus! Is that really you, or am I going mad?" she laughed in between her tears of joy. Chiron shared her laugh.

"No, it's really me," he said.

"But how did you change back?!"

"That's what I also want to know," Elphaba said. "How exactly did you?"

Chiron shrugged. "I don't know. I just . . . did. I think Panatia might have done something to me, but I don't know."

All eyes turned towards her. She stared down at her feet, her cheeks going red, and twisted her hair around her finger. "I . . . I just kind of . . . _willed_ him to human again, and he . . . he just changed back," she said with uncertainty.

"It is possible for a spell to be cast as a result of a very strong emotion," Elphaba said thoughtfully. "But usually nothing so complex . . ."

"But why worry about it?" Dorothy said impatiently. "All that matters is that Chiron's alive and we don't need to worry about explaining his whole ordeal to the public!"

"No!" Chiron said suddenly. "Because we need to arrest the bastard who kidnapped me!"

There was a sudden silence. "So who did kidnap you?" Fiyero asked.

Chiron glanced up at Dorothy and hesitated for only a moment. "Riacco," he said firmly.

"Riacco?!" Dorothy screamed. "But-that's impossible!"

"I saw him with my own eyes!" Chiron protested furiously. "He locked me up and was doing experiments on me just to find out why gryphons heal so fast!"

"That double-crossing son of a bitch!" Fiyero swore loudly.

"But it gets worse," Chiron continued, causing another deathly silence. After a considerable pause, Chiron dropped the other shoe. "He knows what I am-or at least, what I _was_."

"Oh no," Elphaba said worriedly.

"What do we do now?" Panatia asked worriedly.

Fiyero thought for a moment. "We have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone, or at the very least, discredit him enough so that no one will believe him."

"Well, ho are we going to do that?" Dorothy asked. "He has one hell of a reputation and is clean through and through! The public loves him and they'd leap off a bridge if he told them it was safe to jump!"

"Maybe then, I can help." Chiron turned around and saw a very elderly man just across the hallway, holding a briefcase and pushing his spectacles up onto the bridge of his nose. Chiron's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Dr. Varnn?" he asked. He turned to his father. "Why's he here?"

"Well, he's been helping me with my . . . little problem," he said in a low voice. Chiron understood his hidden message and nodded. "And I trusted him enough to tell him about your transformation in hopes that he could help us cope with it, or at the very worse tell us how to break it to the public." Chiron stared at his father, and he went on. "In all honesty, we didn't expect to be able to change you back, so we took some necessary precautions."

"And I believe I have just the solution for your current probleem," Dr. Varnn said, although he looked greatly troubled and not at all enthusiastic about his solution. "Tell me, Chiron, would you believe anything an insane person told you?"

"No," he said instantly.

"Why not?"

"Because they're crazy and don't know what they're talking about."

"Precisely. Which is why . . ." he hesitated for a long time, trying to find the most gentle words. "Which is why I propose we declare Riacco clinically insane."

_"What?!" _everyone shouted at once. They all stared at Dr. Varnn as if _he_ was crazy.

"But . . . how can we do that? He has no reason to be insane!" Dorothy cried.

"We will, once Riacco sees Chiron," he said in the same slow and hesitant voice. "Then he'll make statements about Chiron being a gryphon, and I doubt anyone will take him seriously, but it will definitely lead to some investigations. I'll, um, take him into one of my private facilities where I will then declare him insane, and then all suspicions will be dropped."

"This sounds positively cruel," Dorothy said slowly. "He is a nice guy . . . I don't want to hurt him!"

"Yeah, tell that to the guy who was locked up and chained to a table for six days," Chiron snarled. "Let's nail the bastard!"


	16. Vengeance is Sweet

**Omg, I just noticed this, check it out: Anadius, Boq, Chiron, Dorothy, Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Hunk, Jenne, Kodu, Laurenne, Malnor, Nikolas, Osio, Panatia, Quetzalcoatl, Riacco, Scarecrow, Toby (remember him?), Zeke!! They're all in alphabetical order!!!! All I need are a few more names and I'll have the entire alphabet!!!!**

**So any names anyone wants to suggest? I need a few guy names for an upcoming chapter.**

**I thought it was cool . . .**

* * *

Glinda teased a comb patiently through her hair and pinned it up in a loose bun. She brushed a few stray locks behind her ear, from which blue chandelier earrings hung delicately. Boq was patiently and silently waiting for her. Glinda grabbed her purse and slipped her arm around her husband's own, and without a word, they walked together outside, towards the Hero Memorial.

This was a difficult day for both of them, but they knew what they were about to do was necessary. Boq stopped at a floral store along the way and purchased half a dozen white roses. The thorns had not yet been clipped off the stems.

They passed through the iron decorative gates and past the white marble statue of Anthony. Boq gripped the flowers a little tighter as he passed the numerous rows of the black gravestones. Glinda could faintly hear him count off each row as they passed, and finally stopped when they reached the nineteenth row. Glinda stopped as well and walked by Boq's side as he passed each gravestone, skimming over the names until he came to the one he was looking for.

**Jiles G. Walkson**

Glinda watched her husband lay the flowers at the base of the grave and stood in silence, whispering a prayer for the deceased soldier.

"Happy birthday, Jiles," Boq said quietly. He turned to Glinda. "He's thirty-nine today. Can you imagine? Killed at only twenty? He was no older than us when we were college kids at Shiz. It's tragic."

Boq's eyes started tearing up. He was alway emotional and sentimental, and doing this every year always made tears come to his eyes. In fact, he did the same ritual at forty-five different graves.

Forty-five, because that's how many people died by his steel hand in the war.

Just after the war ended, when Boq was still made of metal, he went around the battle field to every person he had killed. They weren't hard to find. He could tell which soldiers had been hacked to death by his ax, by the way their bodies lay and by the wounds they had recieved. Large gashes that ripped through their chests was a definite sign. More than one soldier had their heads missing, a result from a quick and powerful swing of an ax. It was a horrible memory for him to see all those bodies lined next to one another, knowing it was because of him all of them were dead. It was a good thing that Boq was metal at the time, or he would have vomited violently and dry heaved until he passed out.

Boq went through a great deal of trouble to find out the names of every soldier he had killed, to learn about them, who they were, when their birthdays were, did they have a family, a girlfrend, how many brothers and sisters. Most of the men were hardly men at all, young adults and teenagers barely out of high school or college, and that's what hurt Boq the most. Boq had made it his mission to consult with whatever family the dead soldiers had, if only to say I'm sorry.

His passion for the soldiers he killed became a brutal obsession. He had gathered pictures of the people he killed and hung them all in a room, his own personal memorial for them. He placed any pictures or newspaper clippings of himself during the war in the room as well, and it was the place his armor hung, as well as the montrous double-bladed battle ax. It was hung so he could always look back and remember.

But one day a few years later, when Panatia was only a toddler, all the guilt and depression became too much. Glinda remembered that day all too well. She heard a muffled noise coming from the room and, curious, opened the door. She was greeted by a horrible sight. Boq was standing in front of the wall covered with the pictures of the young soldiers. He was holding a knife and covered in blood. When she screamed at him and asked what in the hell he was doing to himself, he simply stared at her with a poise so calm no sane man could have ever attempted. He simply looked over his shoulder at her, shrugged, and said, "I just want to know what it felt like when they died."

Glinda healed all of his wounds immediately, and it was a good thing, too, because if she had arrived five minutes later, he would have died from blood loss.

She wasted no time after that and sought professional help immediately. Dr. Varnn was the only one brave enough for the case. In a sense, he saved Boq's life and his sanity. It had taken years upon years of therapy and hundreds of prescriptions for antidepressants, but Dr. Varnn managed to save Boq from his maddening grief and unbearable guilt. Now, Boq coped with his depression through these simple acts of kindness. By remembering them, he was in a way saving himself as well. For just a moment, he would grieve and mourn, releasing all his stress and depression. After his few minutes of sadness, he would brush himself off and continue with his life. It was by no means a perfect solution, and sometimes Boq needed a prescription for antidepressants for a while, but at least he could control himself. There had been no repeats or anything similar to the incident where Boq almost inadvertantly killed himself, and for that Glinda was thankful for.

Boq wiped his eyes angrily with the palm of his hand. "Damn it, I'm still crying," he muttered with a sigh. "How does Fiyero deal with it?"

"Well, he was born a soldier," Glinda said quietly. "He was trained from a very young age to fight. You never were, and no one would expect any less from you." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know I love you, no matter what, right?"

Boq nodded. "I know Glin, and I love you, too." They stood in silence for a very long time, just looking at the grave and the fresh flowers. THere were a few others scattered throughout the cemetery, each at graves giving their respects. A few were standing at the base of Anthony's statue. Boq cast his gaze up to the sky and saw a hawk flying over head, and felt his heart clench painfully.

_Chiron . . ._

Glinda was obviously thinking the same thing, for she cluched Boq's hand tighter. Boq squeezed back.

"I hope he's ok," he said. He wished he could have said more. They left the cemetery a few minutes later as sliently as they came. Boq entered his eerily silent home. He grew up in a small noisy house, the sound of his mother clanging pots while cooking dinner, the sound of him and his brother constantly fighting and horsing around, the yells from his father to keep it down . . . after all that, this sudden stillness just unnerved him. It was too quiet.

Boq's eyes fell upon the enchanted parchment lying on the dresser. More out of habit than anything else, he took the paper and unfolded it, smoothing it out and holding it up to the light. Glinda was passing from one room to the next, looking for something to keep her mind busy, chatting to no one in particular.

"I just feel so helpless! We can't do anything but sit here and wait! This is horrible! No one should go through this, especially not Chiron! And poor Elphie must be devastated! She's probably on the brink in an emotional collapse and-" she suddenly stopped and turned to Boq, still staring at the pachment. "Have you heard a word I said?!"

He still said nothing and kept his eyes glued to the paper. Glinda huffed with frustration.

"Boq!" she shouted. He jumped and looked up at her, his expression excited but pale. Glinda grew curious. "Boq, what is it?"

Boq held out the paper to her. "They found him. Chiron's back! And he's human again!"

* * *

Fiyero waited patiently for the next day to come, when he was scheduled to meet with the Council again. This was when they would put their plan into action-Fiyero would bring Chiron in to allow him to gain a hands-on experience of how politics worked. When Riacco saw him, he would be so stunned to see Chiron that he would start making accusations about Chiron being a gryphon. At least, that's what they hoped for.

For now, Chiron was recovering, sleeping soundly in his bed after eating a large meal. Even though he kept saying he was full, Dorothy and Elphaba kept insisting him to eat more until he threatened to vomit. Panatia was by his side the whole time, and of course Glinda and Boq rushed to the palace to smother Chiron with more hugs, tears, and cries of joy as soon as they found out.

"Oh, thank God everything's back to normal!" Glinda was saying. Boq nodded in agreement.

"It would have been a nightmare trying to clear all this up."

Fiyero, as much as he wanted to punish Riacco for his crimes, was still unsure if they could pull it off. The Council was not going to like this at all, and finding a suitable replacement was going to be a nightmare. It took Fiyero months to find twelve people he could rely on for the Council, and finding a worthy replacement was going to be difficult.

And there was still the fact that he had to explain to them that Riacco was "insane."

And then there was another problem he only just thought about recently. What if Riacco could prove Chiron was a gryphon? What if he had taken pictures? Chiron had assured him he never saw a camera when he was imprisoned, but there was still the possibility Riacco took some photographs while Chiron was knocked out.

After another thorough discussion with Elphaba, Dorothy, Glinda, and Boq, Fiyero decided they had little other choice. They would declare Riacco clinically insane, but Fiyero planned to throw Riacco in a prison instead of an institute. He wasn't letting Riacco get away with anything that he had done to his son.

* * *

The following day, Riacco calmly made his way to the Great Emerald Hall, not too far from the Emerald Palace, which was the place for their weekly meetings. Riacco had decided that he should spare the poor King and Queen of their misery and reveal to all of them that Chiron was an animal, a hideous monster, and was currently locked up in his labs. He would then promptly escort them back to his laboratory to show them. Already he could see Fiyero tremble in shame, and the other Council members jeer and taunt the cursed prince.

He was one of the first to arrive and took his seat, his hands shaking with anxiety and excitement. One by one, they all filed in, exchanged brief greetings before they took their seats. It took Riacco all of his self control not to just blurt out his big announcement to the first person he met. This news would shatter the world, create the most uproarious reaction the people had ever seen. He had to be patient and wait.

Dorothy then arrived, giving Riacco a cold glare before taking her seat next to him. He only smiled. Glinda and Boq arrived next, and they too gave him a hard glare. Now he began to feel unsettled. What did they know about him?

Finally, with everyone seated, Elphaba and Fiyero entered the room, apologizing for their tardiness.

"I apologize for being a few minutes late, but it has been a rather hectic day," Fiyero said, taking his seat. He appeared to be in a very good mood, and as he addressed the gathering, Riaco felt Fiyero's gaze grow icy when his eyes rested on him. "Now, I have the honor of bringing Chiron here today in order for him to gain a more hands-on experience on what it is like to govern the people and what it is like to be king."

Riacco sat up straight in his chair and saw Chiron enter the room, completely normal and human. Riacco jumped to his feet, struck dumb by what he was seeing.

"That's impossible!" Riacco roared, pointing at Chiron. "He's not real! He can't be real!!"

Chiron stared at him. "How can I not be real? I'm standing right here."

"You're not real! The real Chiron is a gryphon!!!"

No one spoke. All eyes turned to Riacco, who was standing and pointing at Chiron and shaking from head to foot. Riacco saw that everyone was looking at him and went on his rant.

"I don't know how he did it, but he turned into a gryphon! I know it sounds crazy but for the past week _he was a gryphon_!"

"That's quite impossible, because for the last few days he's been bed-ridden with a bad case of the flu," Dorothy stated calmly but with an edge. "I was there the whole time, watching him."

"You're lying!" Riacco roared. "You couldn't have seen him! I had him locked up! He was in a cage! Imprisoned! I did experiments on him! I took his blood for God's sake! He even admitted it to me! He said it himself! Chiron is a gryphon!"

"Raicco, that is enough!" Fiyero said angrily, rising to his feet. "Either quit making such ridiculous statements or leave this room immediately!"

"And where were you?!" Riacco continued, now pointing at Fiyero. "Where were you for the past week?!"

"He was with us," Boq said. "We wanted to discuss with him about something quite personal."

"So what did you talk about?!" Riacco persisted.

Boq was silent for a moment. "I cannot tell you, but I trust you can respect my privacy enough to know it was of upmost importance."

"If we don't even know _why_ he was gone, then how do we know-!"

"If you must know, we had to discuss what we were going to do with my parents' bodies!" Glinda cried, jumping to her feet. "It has only been until now we were able to discover what happened to my parents during the war! We discovered their skeletons in Southstair! I asked for Fiyero and Elphaba so we may give them a proper burial!" Glinda then fell back into her chair and pulled out a hankerchief and started to cry violently. "Oh, mumsies! Oh popsicles! I'm so sorry!" Boq returned to his seat and comforted his wife.

"Shh, Glin, it's alright. Riacco didn't mean to be an ass," Boq said a little loudly.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Riacco cried. "I don't care what they say, I know what I saw! CHIRON WAS A FUCKING GRYPHON!"

"Riacco, listen to yourself!" Elphaba said angrily. "How do you explain how a perfectly normal teenage boy suddenly turns into a gryphon?! It's impossible!"

"Says you! You turned your own husband into a scarecrow and Boq into a robot!"

"But those are all inanimate things, not animals," Dorothy pointed out. "And who in their right minds would want to turn Chiron into a gryphon in the first place?"

"Maybe you did!" Riacco said, now pointing at Dorothy, starting to sound insane. "Or maybe you!! Or you!!" He then pointed at Elphaba, then at Glinda, who then began to cry harder.

"How could you say that?!" she sobbed.

"Riacco, I'm going to ask you to leave. You've upset Miss Upplands quite enough for one day," Fiyero said furiously

"But I swear-" Riacco stuttered.

"Please, leave. And may I suggest you also see someone."

Riacco's jaw dropped. "But--I'm fine!! Maybe _you_ should be the one to see someone! I--"

"I will personally make an appointment with you and Dr. Varnn," Fiyero continued as if Riacco had not interrupted. "He's the best, and I'm sure he can help you and whatever problems you may have."

Riacco was furious. "There's nothing wrong with me!!"

"You are excused, Riacco," Fiyero said firmly. It was an order; one did not disobey an order from the king. Riacco, still shaking and enraged, stomped out the door.

"Mark my words, that son of a bitch isn't human!" he cried angrily, pointing at Chiron. He then paused, and inhaled a few deep breaths. "If I can prove it . . . if I can prove Chiron was a gryphon . . . I'll tell the world! I'll publish it in every god damned paper!"

"Go ahead; I have nothing to hide," Fiyero said calmly. Riacco locked gazes with Fiyero, but Fiyero would not be swayed. Riacco then slammed the door shut, and they could all hear his footsteps fade as he stomped down the hall.

"Good Lord, what in God's name was that all about?!" Osio said.

"It seems dear old Riacco has lost his head," one Council member, a Panther named Dian, said.

"Why in the world would he say something like that?" another Council member said. This one was an elderly old man from Munchkinland, named Vincent. "Unless it was true . . ."

"Please! Don't you start, too!" Dorothy cried, throwing up her hands. "I don't know, maybe the stress of the job has gone to his head!"

"If that was true, we'd all be insane," a gruff and heavy set man said.

"As you're probably aware, some people are more delicate than others," Fiyero said calmly. "Perhaps Riacco couldn't handle the strains of being a governor."

"I think he's a fruit," Chiron said in a low voice. This earned a chuckle from Boq.

"Well . . . anything anyone wants to talk about?" Dorothy asked timidly. Several hands went up. "That's not about Riacco having a sudden mental breakdown?"

All the hands went down, except Chiron's.

"So what do you guys actually _do_ in here?" he asked.

* * *

Chiron could hardly restrain a whoop of sheer joy when he returned home later that night.

"That bastard's going to the loony bin! Vengeance is sweet!" Chiron cried.

Fiyero laughed along with his son. "Well, not yet. A few days, maximum, before he's officially insane."

"Still, that guy's going to be imprisoned for the rest of his life! See how _you_ like jail, you son of a bitch!"

"Alright, settle down," Elphaba said a little more sternly.

Chiron shook his head, but kept quiet. Glinda was also in rather a good mood, despite earlier events. "It's a good thing he's locked away where he'd never hurt anyone again. By the way, do you think I overreacted a little bit? I think I overdid the dramatics a bit."

"You mean when Riacco demanded where I went?" Fiyero asked. "No, of course not, Glinda, you were positively convincing. Crying always makes it believable."

She laughed lightly. "Aw, thanks, Fiyero, you're so sweet."

"Did you just think about that excuse off the top of your head?" Chiron asked. "You know . . . saying you needed to bury your parents?"

"Well, I didn't make up _that_ part . . ." Glinda said slowly. "But that was years ago. But since no one knows . . ." she shrugged and never finished her sentence.

"Now, I want you to get a good night's rest." Elphaba said to Chiron. "Tomorrow, you're going back to school."

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't wait!" Chiron said. "It's going to be good going back and not worrying about anything."

"Not worry about anything?!" Elphaba laughed. "You missed an entire work of school! You're going to be very far behind, mister!"

Chiron grumbled. "Thanks for ruining it, mom."

"Well, go get ready for bed," she said more gently, kissing his forehead. "You need to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright. 'Night!" He gave her and Fiyero a quick kiss good night before he sprinted off upstairs and off to bed. Glinda and Boq also bade them good night and heaqded home. Fiyero and Elphaba stood in silence for a while.

"What do you think it was like?" Elphaba wondered out loud.

"What? Being a gryphon?" Fiyero shrugged. "Probably a lot like being a scarecrow; fuzzy."

Elphaba slapped his shoulder, but they both laughed.

"Let's not talk to him about it for a while though," Fiyero said seriously. "Not until he's ready, at least."

Elphba nodded. Fiyero wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders, and they both walked up the stairs to their own bedroom.

* * *

_Glinda was sitting in the study, picking through papers, when a knock came at the door. Curious, she leapt to her feet and quickly walked to the door, only to find Boq had reached it first. Two officers were there, along with Fiyero and Elphaba. Their expressions were not good._

_"Is Glinda home?" Elphaba asked quietly._

_"Yes, I'm right here," Glinda said, stepping boldly towards the door. "What's the matter?"_

_Elphaba burst inside and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Oh, Glin, I am so, so sorry . . ."_

_Glindaa was starting to get scared. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

_Elphaba pulled away from Glinda, and Fiyero walked up next to her. Both their faces were filled with compassion and sympathy, but for what, Glinda couldn't know._

_"Glinda . . . we finished excavating the prisons . . . in Southstair, and . . . Glinda, we found your parents," Fiyero said slowly._

_In any other circumstance, this would have been joyous news. In any other circumstance, Glinda would have screamed and cried with joy. But Fiyero's expression and tone told her this wasn't something to celebrate about. Glinda's eyes began to fill with tears._

_"Yes . . . ?" she said quietly. In her heart, she already knew the answer. She knew what happened to her parents long before the war was over. _

_"I'm sorry . . . we found their skeletons in one of the cells in Southstair," Fiyero said. "I'm so sorry . . . they're dead. Both of them."_

_Glinda couldn't breathe. It was as if the weight of the world had suddenly fallen on her frail and fragile body. It was the sensation of drowning, trying to breathe, but her lungs refused to work. She swayed, and Boq was there to catch her. And then she cried merciliessly. All she could remember was Boq holding her while she cried into his shoulder. Elphaba and Fiyero never left her side. She wanted to stop, had to stop, had to pull herself together, but it was too much too soon._

_"Oh, good god . . . my parents!" Glinda sobbed. "I . . . I don't think I ever said good-bye! I can't remember the last time I told them I loved them!!" She continued crying, this time a little harder._

_Boq never left her. He stood by her side, sat down on a sofa next to her, holding her hand, letting her lean against him. The commotion drew Panatia out of her bedroom. She cautiously climbed down the stairs. When she saw her own mother crying, she became scared, and started crying, too._

_"Mommy, why are you so sad?" she cried, running up and giving her mother a hug. "You should never be sad!"_

_This at least made Glinda smile, if only for a little, and for a brief moment, she was able to stop crying._

_"Oh, my precious little girl . . ." Glinda whispered. She picked up her daughter, barely six years old, and held her in her lap, rocking her back and forth. "I love you so very much. Don't you ever forget that, ok?"_

_"Ok, mommy," Panatia said._

_"And promise me you'll always tell us that you love us, too, ok? Tell everyone you love how much they mean to you, because you never know if you'll see them again."_

_Panatia nodded. "Ok, mommy. Mommy? Daddy?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart?" Boq said tenderly, stroking her daughter's hair. _

_"I love you."_

_Boq smiled. "I love you, too."_

Glinda gasped, and woke from her dream. It was a memory so long ago . . . a memory she will never forget . . . the night she discovered her parents died in prison . . . she bit her tongue and took deep breaths to calm herself. She fell back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling, but the nightmare refused to leave her in peace. More visions past before her mind's eye; the unveiling of the few remains they found, the burial of her parents. It had been a small and private ceremony. Elphaba, Fiyero, Larkspur, Boq, his brother Lance, and his parents were the only adults who came. Chiron Panatia, and Nikolas were there, but they were too young to understand what was going on.

But Glinda remembered Panatia running up to Chiron and Nikolas and embracing them before saying, "I love you." To this day, Panatia never forgot the advice Glinda had given her.

Glinda let out a sigh and closed her eyes, brushing away a stray tear. She heard Boq roll over in bed and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Just a bad dream."

He nodded slowly in understandment. "Glin, you know if you want to talk about anything, I'm right here for you, ok?"

She smiled with comfort. "I know. You're my knight in shining armor."

Boq laughed quietly, pulling Glinda gently next to him. She rolled over so her head was resting against his chest and inhaled his scent deeply.

"Hey, Boq?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Yaaaaaay! Gloq! Who doesn't love a nice gooey overflowingness of the sweetness that is Gloq?**

**Ok, that sounded gay, so I'll shut up now XD**


	17. I'm Not Insane

**I'm not insane, I'm not insane, I'm not insane, I'm not-**

**Come back to me, it's almost easy. **

**Come back again, it's almost easy . . .**

* * *

Chiron hopped off the train and back into the train station just a few miles from Shiz University. He hailed a taxi, and climbed inside the carriage after throwing his bags into the back compartment.

"Where to, young sir?" the driver inquired, flashing him a friendly smile.

"Shiz University!" Chiron said. "And quickly, too! I don't want to miss my classes."

"Ah!" the driver said, whipping the reins. The horses sprinted off at a quick pace along the smooth dirt roads. "A master student eager to pursue his studies, no doubt?"

Chiron laughed. "My mom wishes that were true!"

The cabbie laughed along, and in a few minutes, he was back at the familiar welcoming gates with tall green hedges and a shining steel gate. Chiron hopped out, paid the cab driver, and lugged his bags into the campus area. He scanned the crowds for a friendly face, but it was still early and only a few students lingered in the commons. Chiron headed to his doorm to drop off his bags in his room. In the lobby, he saw Nikolas at a table, busily writing a paper. Chiron grinned wickedly. He placed his bags on the ground and crept up behind Nik.

"SURPRISE!!!" Chiron yelled at the top of his lungs into Nik's ear. Nik literally screamed like a frightened teenage girl and jumped about a foot off his chair. Nik turned around quickly and gaped when he saw Chiron.

"Chiron?!" he cried. "You're back!"

"It's alllllliiiiivvvvvveeeee!!!" Chiron said in a ghostly manner, walking around like a zombie. "IT'S ALLLIIIIIIVVVEEE!!!"

"I'll say!" Nik said with a laugh. "I thought for sure you were dead."

"Pity, I'm not," Chiron said in a depressed tone.

"Yeah, just when I was getting used to having the room all to myself," Nik said longingly. "It was all nice and quiet, no snoring . . ."

"Hey, you're the one that snores, not me!" Chiron said, smaking him upside the head.

"And speaking of which, _don't do that!!!"_Nik cried furiously.

"Do what?" Chiron asked.

"Sneak up behind me like that! You scared the crap out of me! And-" he pulled out his paper for Chiron to see. "You made me spill ink all over my paper! I was working on that all night!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Chiron said sarcastically. "You want me to kiss your paper and hope it feels better?"

Nik punched Chiron in the shoulder, but he just laughed.

"You punch like a pussy little girl. You need to work out," Chiron laughed, poking Nik's stomach. "You're squishy like jelly!"

"Well, some of us actually have studying to do," Nik grumbled. He then laughed. "Oh, this will be fun! You're going to be so far behind. Good for you, I took notes for you while you were sick." He pulled out a thick folder of paper and held it out to Chiron.

Chiron reached for it. "Thanks, man, you're the best-"

Nik pulled the papers away. "However, I am having second thoughts, you know, since you _did_ruin my essay," he said mischeviously. "Perhaps I should just . . . throw them away? Or better yet, burn them!"

Chiron leapt at Nik and wrestled him to the ground and pinned him in under a minute. Chiron then pulled away the papers, holding back Nik easily. He was no match against Chiron's strength.

"Like I said, thanks," Chiron said, holding the papers victoriously above his head. Nik sighed in defeat. "So . . . how much _did_ I miss?"

"Actually, not too much. You know how the first weeks are; basically just review and setting up how the courses are going to be laid out. The only class you actually missed something was math. Lurline, the professor's a nightmare. He blows through everything so fast and it's driving me nuts!"

Chiron's stomach dropped to his feet. "I am royally screwed, aren't I?"

Nik smiled. "Oh, yes, you are! And quite literally, too."

* * *

Riacco glared coldly at Dr. Varnn, who was sitting on a lavish chair directly across from him. He clutched at his armrests, wanting to snap them like twigs. He wanted to break something to release his rising fury. He didn't belong here! Fiyero set him up, and he knew it.

"From what I've heard from King Fiyero, you recently had an emotional breakdown and went on a rather . . . unexplainable rant," Dr. Varnn said slowly, jotting something down on his notebook. "It's only fair if I hear your side of the story first before I make any assumptions. Please explain to me exactly what happened."

"I know I'm not crazy," Riacco said, trying to keep his voice shaking in anger. "You have to believe me! I would never make this up! Every word I say is absolutely true!"

Dr. Varnn nodded. "Of course. Please describe to me what you said."

"Well, about a week ago, I found a gryphon, a big black gryphon out in the woods," Riacco started slowly. "I took him in . . . and to my shock, I discovered that the gryphon was actually Chiron! Chiron had somehow turned himself into a gryphon!"

Dr. Varnn's eyebrows shot up.

"Don't give me that look!" Riacco roared, standing on his feet. "I know how crazy it sounds! I couldn't believe it myself! But he had the three diamond tattoos on his shoulder and he still _looked_ somewhat human!"

"So you're saying you found a gryphon out in the middle of the woods . . . and you thought it was actually the prince of Oz?" Dr. Varnn said slowly. He wrote down some more notes. "Have you had any other vivid dreams or nightmares like this before?"

Riacco's jaw dropped. _"What?!"_

"It is not unheard of that someone has an incredibly vivid dream, so real and lifelike one thinks it to be reality and not just a dream," Dr. Varnn explained patiently. "Riacco, I believe you had a very realistic dream, and thought that it was, in fact, real."

Riacco stared at Dr. Varnn. "I wasn't dreaming, I swear to you! Look! I can prove it! I took his blood! I have witnesses! I'll bring them here and they'll tell you everything! I swear to God, I'm not insane!"

Dr. Varnn gave another slow nod. "Well, I suppose if you could somehow prove it, I have no choice but to believe you. But until you can, I have no choice but to keep you in one of my private facilities for observation."

All color drained from Riacco's face. "Are you suggesting that I'm insane?!"

"Not 'insane,' per say, but you have more of a . . . confusion of fantasy and reality," Dr. Varnn said carefully. "You obviously are having difficulty determining what is real and what is not. Within a few days, hopefully, I can remedy your unfortunate circumstance."

"You son of a bitch, you're in on it, too, aren't you?!" Riacco accused. "You're trying to get me thrown into the insane asylum! You're with Fiyero, aren't you?!"

"Please, Riacco, cease your hostility," Dr. Varnn said calmly. "Your violence is only proving my point. I have no wish for you to be sent to an insane asylum. But if your condition does not improve, I will have no choice."

Riacco took a deep breath. "I'll sue!" he threatened.

"You are going to sue me for attemptng to resolve a mental disorder?" Dr. Varnn said in an almost amused tone. "No lawyer is ever going to want to take _that_ case. But to satisfy your demands, let me clarify what I am going to do. I am simply keeping you in a confined area for observation, and I will attempt to determine what is causing these deranged visions."

"I'm not deranged!" Riacco growled.

"If you can clearly seperate reality from your fantasies during this time, I will release you. But if you can not, then I have no choice but to send you to an institute," Dr. Varnn continued.

Riacco thouht for a moment and saw a loophole in the doctor's scheme. If he played his cards just right, if he could pretend for a few days, then the doctor will have no choice but to release him. And then once he's out, he'll prove Chiron was a gryphon. And he will sit back and watch in delight as the world exploded into chaos.

"Alright, doctor, it seems I have very little choice, don't I?" Riacco said in a much calmer tone. "I will do what you ask."

Dr. Varnn gave a small smile. "Finally, some progress. That is good to hear. Follow me. It's a rather long trip to the facility."

Riacco smiled and laughed under his breath.

He can wait. He was a patient sort of guy.

* * *

Jenne couldn't concentrate. It was so boring without Chiron, and she missed him. A lot. A whole lot. What could she say, she was crazy about him. He was so lively and always put her in a good mood, and without him life just seemed so empty and dull. She groaned and threw her book down on the table.

"Oh, Chiron, get better soon. I can't stand one more day without you!" she muttered to herself.

"Did someone call for me?"

She whipped around and was greeted by a pair of lips planting firmly on her own. After her initial reaction of surprise, she glanced up and saw two beautiful green and gleaming eyes staring down at her.

"CHIRON!" she gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. He gripped her tightly around the waist, planting another kiss on her cheek. "Oh, god, I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said. "How you've been?"

"Absolutely terrible," she said seriously. "Augh! You have no idea how crazy you've made me by not being here! It's so boring without you! And I didn't have anyone I could cuddle with! That really drove me nuts!"

"Well, I'm here for you now, so let's cuddle away!" he laughed, and Jenne leaned into his shoulder. They then shared a long moment of hugging and just finally being together for over a week.

"So how bad was it?" she asked.

"Being sick? Horrible," he said dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead. "I felt like I was going to die. I was puking all day and all night. I swear, I could have filled a bathtub with my own vomit-"

"Ok, stop, before you make me sick!" Jenne laughed. "You are all better, though, right?" she added cautiously.

"Of course I am!" Chiron said, then burst into a fake coughing fit. Jenne jumped back and shielded herself with her arms, to which Chiron burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!" he laughed. Jenne tackled him, and Chiron swooped her off her feet and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips. Jenne sighed as she leaned against his strong muscular shoulders.

"Hey, Chiron?" she said slowly after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really sick?" she asked in a low voice. Chiron's eyebrows creased in a confused expression.

"Of course I was. Why would you think I wasn't?" Chiron said, genuinely sounding confused.

"It's just that . . . we've known each other for a very long time and we've been dating for over three years, and not once have you ever been sick," Jenne said, her tone growing more serious.

Chiron simply shrugged. "First time for everything, I guess." He smiled. "Maybe I just got some food poisoning from the cafeteria food. Yeah, that was it. I think it was the fish. That definitely looked raw, wouldn't you say?"

Jenne couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't have too much trouble believing that. Yeah, the food is most definitely not first class." But still, she was not convinced. Chiron seemed to sense this, and his suspicions were confirmed when Jenne's smile slowly vanished. Chiron sighed.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" he said softly. Jenne shook her head. She felt terrible about herself, about not being able to trust her boyfriend, but she knew she had to be completely honest with him.

"I . . . I just can't shake the feeling you're holding back on me, like you're not telling me the whole truth," Jenne said, not sounding too sure herself. "But . . . oh, I feel ridiculous. I should trust you!"

"Hey, it's ok," Chiron reassured. "But, Jenne, you know I would never try to hurt you, and I would _never_ lie to you, right?"

Jenne nodded. Chiron smiled.

"Ah, why are we worrying about this? Let's just forget it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, let's go to the Ozma Cafe for some coffee. My treat."

Jenne smiled, holding Chiron's hand. "Sure!"

* * *

When Kodu saw Chiron walking across the campus, he thought for sure he was seeing things, but his nose never lied; he could clearly pick up his scent. Chiron was back in school as if nothing happened. It took all of his self control not to burst across the campus and demand an explanation from him. But Jenne was there. He remembered his promise to Panatia, and left him alone. For now. But once he was alone with Chiron, he was going to have a serious conversation with him.

He walked into Panatia a little bit later. She noticed his tension, and stopped to talk to him.

"What's up, Kodu?" Panatia asked.

"Chiron's back," Kodu said simply. She nodded.

"Yes, everything's back to normal," she said with a smile. "We don't have to worry about anything now!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kodu said quietly, glancing over his shoulder. Panatia frowned.

"Why would you say something like that?" she said in a panicked tone.

"I . . . I don't know . . . I mean, how'd he suddenly change back?" Kodu said.

Panatia shook her head. "I don't know, and I don't really care. All that matters is he's back to normal again. Please, just don't talk to him about it. He's still . . . uneasy about it, ok?"

Kodu growled under his breath. "I can't keep that promise. I need to speak to him."

Panatia groaned. "Please, Kodu, if you absolutely must, please be sensitive about it."

Kodu nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Chiron walked Jenne back to her dormitory around quarter to ten. Although curfew wasn't until midnight, Jenne insisted she had to meet with a few of her own friends to study for an upcoming test. She couldn't help but complain to Chiron about it.

"Only a few weeks into college, and already, tests!" she muttered. "I really hate school."

"Don't we all?" Chiron mused. "Hey, at least after this, we're home free! We can do whatever we want once we're out of college!"

"Ah, isn't that the truth," Jenne said with a smile. "And in a few years, you're going to be the king! How exciting is that?!"

"Well, it's daunting, really," Chiron said slowly. "I mean, everyone's going to be looking up at me, and expecting me to fill my father's shoes and be as great as he is."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Jenne reassured.

"Well, we'll find out eventually, won't we?" Chiron said.

"Yes we will."

Chiron kissed the top of her head. "Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Jenne laughed. "Good night, Your Highness," she said teasingly. She walked through the door, but held it open for a minute longer. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, and flashed him another one of her dazzling smiles.

"You know," she said mischeviously. "Every king needs a queen." She then walked inside the dormitory without another word or a backwards glance. Chiron chuckled to himself, and made his way across the campus to his own dorm. Yes, he would need a queen in the future . . .

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Kodu standing in front of him until he almost tripped over him. Chiron stumbled back up to his feet, muttering apologies.

"Sorry, Kodu, didn't see you. It's so dark out and-" Chiron began.

"Chiron, we need to talk."

The seriousness of Kodu's tone immediately caught Chiron's attention. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I know for a fact that for the last week, you were not sick," Kodu said in the same tone, careful to keep his voice low. "I know what really happened to you. You were a gryphon."

Chiron's jaw dropped. "Who told you?! How did you find out?! It was Panatia, wasn't it?! She told you! Why?!"

"Chiron, calm down, I figured it out on my own," Kodu said quickly, sensing Chiron's anger.

"How?!"

"That's not important," Kodu said. "But what is important is that you tell me _everything_."

"Why?" Chiron demanded, narrowing his eyes. "What are you so concerned about? Why don't we all just pretend like it didn't even happen and get on with our lives?"

"Because it's not that simple," Kodu said. "Pretending it didn't happen doesn't make it true. It _did_ happen, and you have to accept it. Because I don't think it's over."

"What do you mean you don't think it's over?" Chiron said in a hoarse whisper. "It's done! Finished! I'm back to normal as if nothing ever happened! Why can't you and Panatia just both drop it?!"

Kodu shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? How do you know it's over? No one has ever been turned into an Animal before. There may be consequences later in life."

"And you're so sure of this because . . . ?" Chiron said impatiently while folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I can sense something different about you," Kodu said. "Call it instinct or Animal intuition or whatever, but I know you've changed somehow."

"Well, I think you and your _Animal instinct _should back off," Chiron said hotly. "Just forget about it. And don't expect me to talk about anything anytime soon! It's not happening!"

Chiron turned on his heel and walked away quickly, fuming. He couldn't believe Kodu knew his secret, and expect him to talk about it, of all things! What was he, a pansy?! He didn't need to talk about anything.

If he just ignored it, and keep pretending like nothing had ever happened, then he'll be fine.

Why couldn't Panatia and Kodu do the same?!

* * *

Fiyero was quiet for a moment, observing Dr. Varnn carefully. Although he knew the doctor wasn't too keen about his own idea, Fiyero couldn't help but feel a sense of justice as he heard Dr. Varnn tell about what happened earlier that day.

"So Riacco found the loophole, just as planned?" Fiyero said.

Dr. Varnn nodded. "I am fully convinced that he has realized that if he pretends to be sane, he will be released."

"And once released, he will continue his research, and then we'll catch him red-handed and lock him away for good," Fiyero concluded with a smile.

"This is absolutely dispicable," Dr. Varnn said, shaking his head. He then looked up at Fiyero and smiled widely. "But why does it feel so good?"


	18. We Only Survive

**To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away  
To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines  
We toss and turn but don't sleep  
Each breath we take makes us thieves  
Like causes without rebels  
Just talk but promise nothing else**

**We crawl on our knees for you  
Under a sky no longer blue  
We sweat all day long for you  
But we sow seeds to see us through  
Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true  
We wait to reap what we are due**

* * *

One month.

One month of being locked in a blank white room, barren of any decorations, save for a small window and a very uncomfortable mattress. One month of being fed the worst meals Riacco had ever had the displeasure of tasting. One month of brain-numbing therapy sessions and doctors that were too damn happy for their own good.

It was as if this place was specially built to drive him insane.

But he held on to his sanity. He was patient. He waited. He played along. Whenever the doctors asked him questions, he always gave them the answer they wanted to hear. He knew how to play these idiots. He knew how to beat the system.

And once he was out, he will have his revenge.

Riacco stared blankly at the opposite wall as he sat on his mattress. He was beginning to lose his patience. Why were they keeping him for so long? A few days, that's what Dr. Varnn said! But he'd been in this institute for nearly a month!

The door opened suddenly, and Dr. Varnn came in carrying a large folder. Riacco managed a smile, but deep down he wanted to kill him.

"You have made tremendous progress, and for that, I am extremely impressed," Dr. Varnn said with a wide smile.

Riacco smiled back. "Thank you doctor," he said.

"And now, I am pleased to announce that your condition has improved enough so that you may return to your normal lifestyle. All of your mental dillusions have been taken care of. You may now go home. Congratulations."

Riacco stood and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you so very much, for everything," he said. "I truly appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Always a pleasure to help one in need," Dr. Varnn said dutifully.

Riacco then grabbed the few possessions he was allowed to bring- a few changes of clothes and some personal items- and hastily stuffed them into a small duffel. Dr. Varnn, surrounded by assistants, lead him out of the ward. When Riacco stepped outside, he was greeted by a pleasant, if not slightly chilly, breeze of fresh air. He inhaled deeply; it was his first time outside ever since he was sent to the institute. There, he bade Dr. Varnn good-bye once more and walked the rest of his way home.

Once inside his mansion, he wasted no time and gathered up all the notes and journals he had when he was studying Chiron. He packed anohter bag for the trip ahead of him.

It was straight back to work for him. He had waited this long; he won't dare waste another second.

There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

The first signs of autum began to set in around Shiz University. The air was beginning to lose its warmth. Now sudden spine-shilling breezes burst across the campus sporatically, forcing many students to pull on light jackets and long-sleeved shirts. Chiron was one of the few who could stand the cold. It didn't bother him much, he grew up accustomed to the chilly temperatures, thanks to his exensive hunting trips with his father and grandfather. Chiron was presently walking across the campus to his Sorcery class, enjoying the slowly-turning leaves. A few trees had already begun to shed their leaves, leaving behind a barren brown skeleton.

He shifted the books underneath his arm to open the door to the classroom. It was much warmer, but not stiflingly so. He took his seat, right next to Panatia, who was as early as always, just as Professor Ferius walked in.

"Ah, how are my two fine students doing today?" she said pleasantly. Chiron smiled out of respect. Panatia quietly made a comment Chiron didn't quite catch. Ferius went on.

"You two have made excellent progress so far. Chiron, you are doing marvelous! I have never seen a man perform magic at the level you are demonstrating! You are quite possibly the most powerful male sorcerer to ever live!"

Chiron beamed with the compliment, but of course the comment wasn't saying too much. There have been only a few rare cases throughout history where a man was found to be able to perform magic, and their skill was very limited. Chiron surpassed them only by being able to effectively create an attacking spell, which shattered a piece of wood to splinters. But, still, it was something to be proud of.

"And Panatia! You are just as talented as your mother! And just about as good as a healer! By the time I have finished teaching you, I have no doubt that you will surpass even me in skill."

Panatia flushed a bright red. "Thank you very much, professor," she smiled shyly.

"Now, for today, we will be practicing some more complex practical spells. You two can both levitate relatively small objects with ease, but now we will try something a little larger," Professor Ferius said.

"Like what?" Chiron asked.

Professor Ferius smiled. "A person."

"You must be joking," Chiron said flatly.

She laughed, and with a flick of her wrists, Chiron found to his horror that he was floating about a foot off the ground.

"AGH! Put me down!!" Chiron yelled. Professor Ferius laughed, but did so. Chiron was gripping the edges of his desk so hard his knuckles began to turn white. He shot an angry glare at Professor Ferius.

"Please! A little warning would have been nice!" Chiron growled.

"Aw, but then I wouldn't have been able to see you scream like a girl!" Professor Ferius laughed. Panatia, as well, began to laugh. Chiron only fumed.

"But, now you get the idea. Simple mind power is enough to make even very large and heavy objects levitate, but it does take quite a bit of energy. Chiron, you may not be able to do it right away, and that's perfectly fine. So, Chiron, you can go first. Try and levitate me."

Chiron stood and walked in front of Ms. Ferius and looked at her skeptically. He simply shrugged his shoulders and concentrated on her. He willed her to float, and could feel his energy flowing through his body. He directed the energy to flow into Ms. Ferius, and to raise her off the ground. Chiron strained to lift her, clenching his teeth tightly and groaning with effort. He poured more of his energy out into her, and saw her feet just lift off the floor. He managed to smile with pride before his energy left him completely and he collapsed to the floor exhhausted. Anadius was positively overjoyed.

"You surprise me yet, again, Chiron!" she cried with delight, literally bouncing up and down with joy. "First try and you can get me a few inches off the ground!"

"Damn," Chiron gasped weakly. "I was trying . . . to make your head hit the ceiling!"

Anadius laughed loudly, and Chiron managed a chuckle. His chest suddenly clenched in pain, as if a vice had clasped around his heart. For a panicking second he couldn't breathe. But the pain vanished as soon, and as mysteriously, as it arrived.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ms. Ferius asked in a more serious tone. "You looked like you were in pain there for a second." Panatia flashed him a very concerned look as well.

Chiron nodded. "Probably just over-exerted myself. That did take a lot out of me," he said, pushing himself upright.

Ms. Ferius nodded. "Alright, you relax for a minute and get your energy back. Now Panatia, it's your turn."

Panatia gave Chiron another one of her concerned looks before practicing her magic on Ms. Ferius. Chiron inwardly groaned. He knew that look. It was the look she always gave him when she wanted to talk about _it_.

An hour later, when the class ended, Chiron gathered up his books and sprinted out of the room, giving Panatia no time to talk to him. But she surprised him, and caught up with him fairly quickly. Before she even opened her mouth to speak, Chiron interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk," he said angrily.

"You have to," Panatia insisted.

"No, I don't."

"Chiron, sooner or later, you're going to have to!"

"How about later, as in never?" Chiron countered fiercely. "Why are you always on my back about this?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Panatia lowered her head. "I'm just worried about you . . ."

"You have nothing to worry about!" Chiron shouted. "You're just making up excuses so you can smother me! I'm _fine_!"

A sudden strong gust blew across the campus, hitting Chiron and Panatia both full force. The wind was enough to make them sway slightly, and Chiron closed his eyes against the stingingly cold burst of air--

_He was hundreds of feet above the treetops, soaring freely through the air. His wings beat synchronously, pushing and propelling him through the sky, flying faster and faster--_

"Chiron, are you ok?"

Chiron snapped his eyes open. Panatia was giving him that look again. He only scoffed and kept walking.

"Chiron! What happened? You looked like you were in some sort of trance-" Panatia began.

"Nothing, just thinking," Chiron said quickly, picking up his pace. Panatia jogged to keep up with him.

"About what?" she asked gently. Chiron was silent for a moment. Her tone, so soft and gentle, caught him off guard. He sighed.

"About flying," he finally said quietly. Panatia raised her eyebrows. "If there's one thing I miss . . . it's that."

"Tell me, what's it like?" Panatia persisted, keeping her tone the same; soft and gentle, yet forceful.

Chiron thought for a moment. "I can't. There's nothing like it. Having the wind lift you up off the ground . . . you just feel completely free from everything around you. The feeling of being able to defy gravity is incredible. You can just escape from the earth, and just be _free_ . . . do whatever you like, no one can catch you, no one can reach you . . ." He sighed. "It's amazing."

She nodded. "Sounds like it really is. Tell me more."

Chiron shook his head. "Not now, I--I have to get going. My next class is literally at the opposite end of campus." He set off at a quick jog, gripping his books tightly.

"Wait!" Panatia called, but he wouldn't stop or even slow. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

At least he had talked. That was a start.

* * *

Riacco wasn't even a ten minute's walk from his house before he ran into Fiyero, followed by an entourage of Council Members. Riacco gripped his suitcase in hand tighter. _Remember your plan, stick to the plan._ He told himself mentally.

"Riacco! So good to see you again!" Fiyero said happily.

"Good to see you, too, Your Majesty." Riacco shuddered inwardly. How he despised calling that imbecile that!

"I trust you are feeling quite alright now?" Vince said, stepping forward.

Riacco nodded. "Of course, and I must insist on apologizing for my little outburst so long ago. It was most embarrassing."

"Of course, my good friend, all has been forgiven," Boq said, stepping in. "It hasn't been easy, working without you. We are happy to have you back. There are many important matters that must be confronted at once."

Riacco felt his patience wear very, very thin. "About what, precisely?" he questioned politely.

"Oh, the economy's suffering a slight recession--nothing too serious, but we are all very well aware what will happen if this is not taken care of soon. We need your expertise to help us out," Boq continued.

Riacco's jaw clenched. "The economy was fine when I left," he said, his true anger showing very slightly.

"As you know, a lot can happen in very little time," Fiyero said matter-of-factly. "Now come, we're holding an emergency meeting to discuss our next plan of action." He eyed Riacco's suitcase. "You weren't planning on going anywhere, were you?"

Riacco smiled. "No where that can't wait."

* * *

Chiron slammed his books down on his desk the minute he set foot inside his dorm room. He couldn't believe he told Panatia about flying, of all the stupid things he could have done! And ever since that conversations, a burning sensation began to spread through his shoulders until it felt like his entire back was being eaten alive by red fire ants. He rubbed his shoulder blades, where the burning, itchy senation was greatest, and sat in one of his chairs, thinking about what happened earlier that same day.

Eventually, the pain in his shoulders and back subsided, but he couldn't help but wonder what had caused it so suddenly. He did have reoccurring dreams about flying, and he always woke feeling as if he still had wings attached to his shoulders. It was like a phantom limb. The first few days after returning to school after his incident, the feeling was so strong he had to look over his shoulders to make sure he still didn't have wings. Or a tail.

He paced around the dorm room. He was so restless, but why, he couldn't say for sure. He attempted to start his homework, but his mind couldn't concentrate. It always began to drift to a time about a month ago, a time when he was able to soar miles above the earth-

The pain came back again, a sort of dull, throbbing pain in his shoulders. Chiron groaned out loud in frustration. Eventually he gave up and walked outside, just to clear his head. He just needed time to forget about everything.

* * *

Zeke stared at the shredded piece of paper in his hands. It had been a month since he'd lost connection with Dorothy, and he missed talking to her. She was one of the few good friends he had. Hickory had long since stopped talking to him, because of his foolishness. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Really, what was he thinking when he said that? He could only blame himself for his lack of self control and common sense.

But he wasn't going to try to stop from attempting to keep in touch with her. Grabbing a pen, he took the larger of the pieces of enchanted paper and started to write.

_Dorothy, I am so sorry. I know you must hate me for what I've said, but I take back every word of it._

He sat at his desk for an hour, two hours, but nothing. He threw his pen down angrily. He had no one to blame this on but himself.

"Zack, are you ok?"

He turned around and gave a weak smile. Halle, his beautiful wife, always there for him. He shrugged.

"Just a little trouble with an old friend," he said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Nothing I can't handle."

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Zeke couldn't keep himself from chuckling. Oh, if she only knew about his little secret. But he could trust her enough to tell her the bare minimum.

"Well, I said something I really shouldn't have, and now I've upset one of my oldest and best friends so much that she won't even respond to my letters," he said a little quickly.

Halle sighed. "what did you say?" she asked softly.

Zeke hesitated. "I . . . I kind of insulted her godchild, who she loves very much," Zeke said reluctantly. He waited for his wife to immediately scoff him, tell him how much of an idiot he was, to yell at him for doing something so stupid. But it never came. He looked up at Halle and saw that her eyes were filled with sadness, and understandment.

"We all say things we shouldn't," she finally said. "And if she is as good as a friend as I think she is, then she will find it in herself to forgive you."

"I'm not too sure about that," Zeke said, his eye drifting over to the piece of enchanted paper.

She kissed the top of his head. "She will, trust me. Us girls know things like this," she said with a smile. "Dinner's in half an hour." She closed the study door behind her, and left him in peace.

"She's right, you know."

Zeke jumped, and gaped at what he saw. It was Dorothy, wearing a beautiful emerald floor lengthed dress with her long brown hair flowing freely around her shoulders. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she leaned against the wall where Zeke's desk was. But she was transparent, like a ghost. She smiled when she saw Zeke gawking at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Zeke finally managed to say.

"Long enough," she said simply. "Oh, Zeke, I'm sorry, too."

He could only nod, too in shock to say anything. Dorothy saw his stunned silence and began to explain herself.

"I used a spell so I can project my form here. What you're seeing is only an image, visible only to you," she explained. She spread her arms. "It's amazing what you can do with a little magic."

"How's Chiron?" he asked suddenly. Dorothy smiled.

"He's doing fine. We found him and he changed back. Now there's nothing we have to worry about. Actually . . ." she paused, casting her gaze up thoughtfully. "There is one person who knows that he turned into a gryphon."

"Who?"

"You're never going to believe this, but Riacco."

Zeke was silent for a moment, then laughed. "But he wouldn't dare tell anyone-!"

"You're very wrong about that," Dorothy said, not unkindly. "He was the one who kidnapped Chiron and did all sorts of horrible experiments on him! We had to declare him insane to protect Chiron!"

"You're kidding me," Zeke said.

Dorothy shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Now we know Riacco's a royal scumbag."

Zeke lowered his head for a moment before he looked back up at Dorothy. "At least you had the brains not to marry him. I'm sorry I tried to push you into marrying him."

"It's alright," she said gently. "Turns out you can never really know someone."

Zeke nodded. "But at least you're ok."

Dorothy laughed lightly. "Yes, I guess that's a plus. But Zeke, I want to apologize, too. I guess I did overreact a little."

"No, don't apologize. Anyone else would have done the same. I'm the one who needs to apologize. There's no excuse for what I said. So, are we still friends?"

Dorothy smiled. "Of course. But, tell me, how're you doing?"

Zeke smiled. "I'm alright. The kids seem to be doing pretty well in college and away from home, but then again, we don't get to talk to them much."

Dorothy smiled. "Oh, do you miss them?"

"Of course I do! I miss Jake running around like an idiot and Francine playing her music obnoxiously loud!" He sighed. "Ah, empty nest syndrome, I guess."

"I wonder if Elphaba and Fiyero feel the same," Dorothy wondered.

"Oh, trust me, they do. It's kinda empty without the kids around. But, I've been keeping myself busy, and Halle's taking up a few hobbies to keep herself distracted."

Dorothy continued to smile, wanting to say something, but not sure what.

"Well, it was really good talking to you again," Zeke said. "Can you do something so we can still keep in touch?"

"I already did," Dorothy said slyly. "That paper still works, you know."

Zeke's eyes widened. "I thought you said-"

"I lied." With a clever and knowing smile, she vanished into thin air.

Zeke stared at the spot Dorothy was only a moment before. Shaking his head, he turned back to his desk.

And underneath his handwriting, a familiar handwriting read:

_Friends forever._

--------------------

**I must apologize for the long delay; I was having troubles with my computer. But, hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I know the ending was a little fluffy, but don't worry; the pace will pick back up in a few chapters!**


	19. So Keep Dancing Through

" . . . seven! . . . eight! . . . _nine_ . . . !"

"Come on, one more! Push yourself!"

"AAAGHHH!! TEN!"

The weights clanked noisily against the beams as Chiron finished his bench presses. He sighed, completely drained, but he smiled in triumph. He did it, he beat his old bench pressing weight by five pounds.

"One hundred and eighty pounds!" William, another one of Chiron's friends, said triumphantly. "Dude, you're a _stud_!"

"Ok, your turn," Chiron said, rolling off the bench and walking behind the bar. Will fell back on the machine and gripped the bar tightly in his hands, adjusting his grip so he was holding the heavy bar correctly.

"Ready?" Chiron asked, holding the middle of the bar to help William get it off the rest.

"Ready," Will said confidently.

The two of them both lifted the bar off the stand and Will began to lift, with Chiron spotting him. Will was a little heavier than Chiron, in that his muscle mass was much larger than Chiron's. He was a Quadling, with dark skin and very dark brown hair. He was the poster image of a professional weight lifter.

"Ok, that's four. Six more to go!" Chiron said encouragingly.

Will strained against the heavy weights and pushed harder and harder, his veins popping out of his arms. Not wanting Will to hurt himself, Chiron helped him lift up the weights on his last few reps. But on his last one, Will's strength failed him completely, and it took all he had just to keep the bar from crushing his chest. Chiron, keeping calm, pulled up on the bar, and with both of their combined strength, they managed to get the weights safely back on the rest.

"Ok, that's good, we'll pick up again tomorrow," Will panted, his arms flopping down to his sides. "God, that was heavy."

"But think how ripped you're gonna be in a few weeks!" Chiron grinned mischeviously. "And why do we work out again?"

"To get the girls!" they both said at the same time, laughing. William picked up a towel and wiped his forehead. "And do you know what's coming up soon?"

"I have no idea. What?" Chiron joked.

"The Fall Formal! First dance of the school year! Couples only!" William said.

"Well, then, I'm set. Jenne loves dances," Chiron said.

"Yeah, you lucky bastard, you have a girlfriend coming into college," William said enviously. "My girl and I ended up at different colleges, and we barely keep in touch. And we were tight."

Chiron shrugged. "It happens."

"So who should I ask?" Will said, more to himself. "Hmmm, how about Panatia? She's pretty hot."

Chiron laughed. "Go right ahead. I'm sure she'll find _some_ way to enjoy herself if she's gonna go with you!"

"Are you insulting me?" Will said threateningly, puffing out his massive chest, but Chiron knew he was only joking.

"Maybe," Chiron drawled with a roll of his eyes. He grinned as he walked over to another weight-lifting machine. While checking the weights, he noticed some idiot decided to load up over two hundred pounds. Chiron groaned inwardly. The bars had grooves on the ends, so an endpiece could be twisted on to hold the weights in place and prevent them from falling off. Chiron tried to untwist the endpiece, but it was stuck on there pretty tightly.

"Hey, need some help?" Will offered.

"Nah," Chiron said. "Just trying to get this off . . . damn! How'd it get on here so tight?!" Chiron gripped it tighter, using his weight to try and twist the damn thing off. Suddenly, his hand slipped, and he tumbled forward, his hand smashing against a sharp edge of the machine. The machine cut his palm wide open. Chiron jumped to his feet and clutched his injured hand to his chest.

"Holy shit, are you ok?" Will asked urgently. "Damn, that looks nasty."

"I'm fine," Chiron said calmly, getting a good look at the cut. It was pretty deep and went straight across his palm from the base of his index finger to his wrist. He quickly grabbed a nearby towel and placed it over the wound, ignoring the pain in his hand. "I'm going to go get this cleaned up, then I'll be back."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse. You might need stitches," Will said.

Chiron laughed dryly. "I am not going to get stitches for this stupid little cut."

"Dude, that cut is not little," Will said, pointing to the towel. "Look; that thing's already soaked with blood."

Chiron grumbled as he walked out. "I'll be fine."

Will shrugged. "Whatever."

Chironwalked down the hall to the bathroom, where he washed his hands clean of the blood, and once the blood was cleaned up, he did realize the cut was larger than he thought. Thinking nothing of it, he grabbed a med kit nearby, which were required by law to be placed in public facilities for these sorts of things, and wrapped some gauze around his hand. Satisfied, he headed back to the weight room.

"Alright, where were we?" Chiron said, as if nothing happened. "Inclines! Come on, help me move that bench."

* * *

"Ok, so supposedly Emil Hazelwood's poems all have something to do with nature, but what about 'Ode to the Smokestacks?' I don't see nature in that at all."

"You're not supposed to. But see, look at the tone and his choice of words. It's clearly sarcastic and critical of the cities."

"So . . . so Emil's poem is about nature in that he describes what it's like with the _absence_ of nature!"

Panatia smiled. "Exactly!"

Laurenne grinned. "Thanks, Pan! You're a huge help!"

"Oh, it' nothing."

The two roomies continued working on their literature homework together. Panatia and Laurenne had surprisingly become good friends in the last month or so. Panatia soon found out Laurenne wasn't really obnoxious, just outgoing. She was actually pretty nice once Pan got to know her for a bit.

"So! Any plan yet for the Fall Formal?" Laurenne asked once they finished studying.

"Well, not really," Panatia admitted. "I do want to go, but I'm not sure who I'm going to go with."

"Oh, come on! You must have guys totally throwing themselves at you!" Laurenne said. "I'm sure you can just pick one to hang out with for the night, and, you know, just go as friends."

Panatia smiled. "They only throw themselves at me so they can boast to all their guy friends that they went out with the famous daughter of Glinda the Good," Panatia said. "Honestly, that's all people really look at."

Laurenne bit her lip. "That must suck," she admitted. "But hey, Chiron likes yah, and he's a real decent guy!"

"Yeah, but he's got a girlfriend," Panatia said. "But what about you?"

"Well, don't freak out, but, actually . . . well, Nik asked me just the other day!"

Panatia gasped. "Nik? As in my cousin?" Laurenne nodded, and Panatia squealed. "You sneaky little brat! You've been holding out on me!" she teased. "How long has _this_ been going on?!"

"Nik and I have been going out for a couple of days now!" Laurenne said happily. "He's really smart! And so adorable!"

"Adorable?!" Panatia laughed. "That's not the first thought that comes to mind when I think of Nik!"

"Now you're just being jealous!" Laurenne laughed. "Nik's a sweet guy."

"He is, but sometimes I think he's a little of a pushover," Panatia admitted. Laurenne shrugged.

"So, let's see . . . the dance is in one week! Pan, you better get yourself a date quickly!" Laurenne said.

Panatiathought for a moment. "I'm going to head to the library for a minute, I need to pick up a book," she said.

"Oh, what kind?"

"A spell book," she responded matter-of-factly. "I need to learn a few healing spells for my Sorcery class."

"Ok, have fun!" Laurenne said, and Panatia grabbed her bookbag and walked over to the library. A respectable number of students milled about the hundreds of bookshelves, and Panatia joined them, scanning the titles for the right one.

"Hey, Panatia."

She turned around, and smiled. "Oh, hey, Will."

William returned the smile, and casually walked up next to her, scanning the shelves. "So, whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Getting a book," she said, still smiling.

"Obviously."

"What are you doing?" she countered.

"Actually, I came here because I knew you were eventually going to come here," Will said calmly.

Panatia turned towards him. "What did you want to see me for, then?" she asked cautiously.

Will smiled uneasily, and Panatia could easily see his uncomfortableness. He gathered himself together, and puffed out his chest.

"Panatia, it would be my great honor if you were to be my date for the Fall Formal," he said dramaticlly, taking a bow and extending his hand. Panatia was rather shocked, yet excited to hear this. Will was a decent guy and one of Chiron's close friends. She smiled and took his hand.

"It would be a great honor to be your date, Sir William," she responded in the same dramatic voice.

"Great!" Will said excitedly. "So, uh . . . do you want me to pick you up at your dorm around six, we meet up with a few friends, then off to the dance?"

Panatia smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Excellent! See you next Friday!" he said eagerly. He waved as he left, a huge smile on his face.

Panatia sighed. Well, at least now she had a date.

* * *

Chiron collapsed on his bed, exhausted, but pleased with his workout. He was in better shape than ever, something few students could boast about. He glanced down at his bandaged hand. He should probably change it and replace it with a fresh gauze. And if it wasn't looking too good, maybe he _would_ go see the nurse.

He unwrapped it, and looked over his hand. The wound had completely healed; not even a scab remained. It was as if the accident had never happened. Chiron stared at his hand, dumbstruck. No way he could heal that fast.

He could never heal that fast . . . as a human . . . but as a gryphon--

Chiron shook his head vigorously. No! No more thoughts about that!

"It probably wasn't even that bad in the first place," Chiron said to himself. "Yeah, it was just that the blood made it look a whole lot worse than it actually was."

The door opened and Nik stumbled inside, carrying armfuls of books. Chiron hurriedly threw the bandages in the waste basket before Nik saw them.

"Why all the books?" Chiron asked casually, still glancing down at his hand.

"Agh, stupid teachers and all this damn homework," Nik grumbled as he sat himself down at his desk.

"Hey, you're the one who signed up for all the hard, mind-blowing classes," Chiron pointed out. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Yeah, don't rub it in," Nik sighed. "What about you? Get any homework?"

"I finished it," Chiron said.

"Oh, really?" Nik said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, didn't have too much. Jenne and I worked on most of it together."

Nik snorted. "Yep, you're definitely failing this semester!"

Chiron tooka book and whacked Nik in the back of the head. "I resent that," Chiron said with a laugh. "Jenne happens to be pretty smart, and I'm not exactly an idiot."

Nik shook his head and laughed as he opened up one of his books and began reading.

"And what's this I hear? You're going out with Laurenne? Your cousin's roomie?!" Chiron said, leaning on Nik's shoulder.

"Yes, I am," Nik said cooly. "She's really nice, once you get to know her."

"You mean once you can get her to shut up?"

Nik glowered at him. "The pot calls the kettle black." Chiron rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed. "So, I'm presuming you're taking Jenne."

"Of course."

"You think Kodu's coming?"

"Ah, I dunno about him. He's not exactly the dancing type."

"Yeah, he has two left feet!"

The two laughed loudly.

* * *

Jenne was so excited! She could hardly wait until later that night, when Chiron and she would be going to the dance together. She had been waiting for this for a long time. And if rumors rang true, a special surprise band was going to perform, and if she dared hoped, it was going to be the Emerald Shards. She loved their music!

She pulled her light brown hair up into a bun and held it in place with small bobby pins, tudded with rhinestones. Her dress was a knee- lengthed, spaghetti-strapped scarlet dress with flecks of silver. She turned herself around, admiring herself in the mirror. With a flick of her hand to toss aside some unruly curls, she picked up her purse and met Panatia in the lobby. She had her long blond hair flowing freely around her, held back with a simple yet elegant blackheadband. She wore a rather simple, but flattering strapless light pink dress. The two girls giggled excitedly as Laurenne joined them, wearing a simple black dress that looked really cute on her.

Just outside, in the coutyard, their dates were waiting for them. Jenne ran up to Chiron and gave hm a loving peck on the cheek.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" she said eagerly.

Chiron smiled. "Alright! I've got your corsage!" He then pulled out a small white box and opened it. Jenne expected a rose or something, but inside, all she saw was a green clump of what looked like some really ugly weeds. Jenne's smile faltered.

"It's uh . . . unique . . ." Jenne said carefully, trying not to hurt Chiron's feelings. Chiron's smile grew wider.

"Ah, I see you don't know exactly what kind of flower this is!" he said secretively as he slid the plant-thing on her wrist.

Jenne gave him a skeptical look. "This is a flower?"

"Yes, but you have to wait!" He glanced over his shoulder, at the sun, which was just dipping into the horizon. "Right . . . about . . . now."

The sun was completely submerged into the ground, only a few rays flickering into the purple night. Jenne looked down at her hand and gasped. The plant suddenly bloomed into the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. It was a mix of purple, blue, and green, with a touch of black at its tips. Jenne was absolutely mesmerized.

"Chiron!" she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"It's a night lily," Chiron said importantly. "Legend has it that when the great Kumbrica Witch first created the world, she made this flower, and declared it the most beautiful in the land. All the other plants and flowers admired the lily for its beauty. But the flower became vain, and began to insult the other flowers, saying how much uglier they were than the lily. Kumbrica, upon hearing the flower's sudden vanity, became enraged and cursed the flower, allowing it to only bloom at night, in the dark when its true beauty cannot be fully viewed, and that its shoots to take the appearance of weeds, to further humiliate the flower."

Jenne was very impressed. "How'd you know all that?"

"Well, I make a point in knowing my flowers," Chiron joked.

"It's official! Chiron's gay!" William laughed.

Chiron laughed as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, William, you wish I were gay!"

William turned beet red as Jenne and Laurenne both burst out into fits of uncontrollable giggles. William laughed as well, hiding his embarrassment.

"Off to the dance!" Chiron said, hooking arms with Jenne and Will. Will, in turn, hooked arms with Panatia, and Jenne took Nik's arm, who took Laurenne's arm. Soon the six friends were in a line, arms linked, skipping, and singing ridiculously.

"We're off to go to the Ozdust! The wonderful Ozdust at Shiz! We hear there is a wonderful dance that there ever, and ever, that was! We hear it is a wonderful dance that there ever was because, because, because, because, becaaaaaaaaaaaaause!"

"Because I'm going to go and kick the living crap out of everyone!" Chiron yelled above everyone else, and they all shared another laugh before they arrived at the Ozdust.

It seemed everyone was going to the dance tonight, humans and Animals alike. Hundreds of students filed through the doors to the dance floor, where a DJ was already set up and blasting music, making the ground vibrate beneath their feet. Colorful lights flashed as the music thumped on, playing a pop song. Though it was still early in the night, the dance floor was already crowded with couples dancing away. Chiron and Jenne eagerly joined them, with the remaining four in tow. Panatia was having fun already; the musc was decent, and she couldn't help but to dance the crazy dances everyone else was doing, which mostly consisted of just letting loose and dancing however you felt like it. After a few songs, the DJ stopped to give an announcement.

"What's up, Shiz University?!" the DJ roared into his mic. The students responded with enthusiastic shouts and cheers. "Now tonight I'm gonna blow your minds away! We've got some very special performers tonight, so stick around!! And we're having a contest for the cutest couple!!!"

The crowds of students went nuts.

"If you think you and your date have what it takes to be the cutest couple at Shiz university, come on up to the table and sign your names, and pose for some pretty pictures! Winner will be announced at the end of the dance!" Another roar of cheer rose, and another song began to play; an upbeat song Chiron recognised as a purely instrumental song, but it was still a riot to dance to.

"Hey, Chiron, wanna go sign up for the contest?!" Jenne shouted over the music.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Chiron held Jenne's hand and guided her through the crowds until they were at the table. There, they signed their names, and a photographer came up to them.

"My word! If it isn't the prince himself!" he said excitedly. "Ah, just like your dad! Always the one who knows how to have a good time!"

Chiron laughed. "Yep! I'm just here to dance and spend some time with my girl!" he said, wrapping one arm around Jenne's waist. She smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder.

The photographer held up his camera, and snapped off a couple pictures. Chiron and Jenne walked back to their group, where they continued to dance.

About two hours later, the music suddenly stopped and the lights all at once went out, plunging the dance room into total blackness. There were a few shrieks from a couple of girls startled by the sudden blackout. Everyone turned to the DJ's table with confused looks and a concerned murmur spreading through the crowds. Chiron looked at Jenne, who shrugged.

"Probably blew a fuse," she said. Chiron shrugged.

"Good evening, college students!!" a voice roared into a mic. A few students gave a cheer in answer. Chiron craned his head to see if he could make out who was speaking. "Are you ready to rock?!?"

"Oh, my god, I know that voice!" Jenne squealed excitedly, grabbing Chiron's arm.

"Then welcome me and my band to blow your minds away! Give it up for the EMERALD SHARDS!!!"

Jenne, along with hundreds of other girls, burst into excited screams and cheers as the lights suddenly flipped back on, revealing a stage that now replaced the DJ table. Five singers were up on stage with their instruments and stereos, and Chiron immediately recognized them as one of the most popular bands in Oz. He grinned widely.

"I'd like to start off this night with a song that's really gonna rock!" the lead singer screamed. She was hardly older than them, a punk-rocker wearing all black. "You guys have the distinguished honor of hearing our title track from our new album, to be released in three months!!"

Jenne squealed. "Isn't this amazing?!"

The guitarists started hammering out some chords to a fast-paced, upbeat song that had everyone jumping and screaming in no time flat.

"One! Two! One, two three, four, GO!" the lead singer screamed, and backed off as the guitarist rocked out a quick solo. The lead singer stepped up again.

_"Livin' your life as if there's nothing to live for_

_Going down the road to nowhere_

_When suddenly, reality crashes awaaaaaay!_

_Bang! Bang! And suddenly your world has changed!_

_Find yourself on the road to somewhere new._

_And you find inside yourself_

_Something you never, never expected_

_Now GO! And fulfill your destiny!_

_And here we go-o-o!_

_Throw up all the windows, and scream!_

_Scream to the ski-i-ies!_

_That you're not the same, you're never gonna be the same!!"_

Chiron was never a huge fan of the Emerald Shards, but he had to admit, this new song rocked. And it was almost ironic how much he could relate to it.

Suddenly, he saw Kodu in the crowds, standing off to the side with a Lioness, who Ciron guessed was his date. He tugged on Jenne's arm and pointed over to Kodu.

"Look! He showed up!" he shouted over the music. Jenne smiled.

"Come on, let's go see him!" Jenne said. They battled their way through the crowd until Kodu saw them and walked up to them.

"Kodu! I'm glad you made it!" Chiron said. "I didn't take you as the dancing type!"

Kodu raised his eyebrow. "What, you think I have no social life?" he laughed. "Oh, by the way, this is my date, Sahara!"

"How are you?" the Lionness said politely. Chiron gave a quick wave.

"Hey, aren't you in a couple of my classes?" Chiron asked Sahara. She nodded.

"Yes, but only History. And you're always asleep in that class, so I'm not surprised you don't really know me!" Sahara laughed. Chiron shrugged.

"Who can ever stay awake in history?! But anyway! Come on, let's dance!" Chiron said.

_"And scream to the ski-i-ies!_

_You're not the same, no, you're not the same!_

_And you'll never be the same!"_

After the song, they immediately started a slow song, to which everyone grabbed their dates and started dancing softly together. Jenne wrapped her arms around chiron's shoulders as he gripped her waist, and they both danced back and forth, slowly, smoothly. In the flashing lights and soft, thumping music, Jenne was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"You look absolutely amazing," he whispered softly. She gave him her signature dazzling smile, and they kissed.

Panatia was dancing right besides with Will, and cast a casual glance over at Chiorn, only to see him making out. she could only blush slightly and rolled her eyes, but laughed. She was really happy for both of them. They were made for each other. They loved each other so completely.

But this thought saddened her, and a part of her was angry at herself for her selfless thoughts. She knew it was wrong of her to be crushing on him, but she couldn't help it. Chiron was just so damn _likeable_. She turned her attention back to Will.

"Having fun?" he asked.

She smiled. "Definitely."

_

* * *

_

"Alright, students, it is time to announce the winner of our competition!" the DJ announced once the dance officially ended. "Now, we've had a lot of contestants, so let's all give 'em a shout-out!"

A loud cheer.

"You guys are lucky to have someone special tonight, let me tell ya that much!" Chiron and Jenne grinned, hugging each other. "And now, for our third place winner--Franchesca and Vladimir!!"

Chiron glanced over and saw the couple. Personally, he wasn't friends with those aristocratic snobs, but they had a large circle of power and wealth that everyone loved to grovel under. Jenne huffed angrily.

"Typical that the slimeball should place," she said acidly.

"And second place--Panatia and William!!!"

Panatia blushed violently and Will whooped excitedly, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front. chiron and Jenne both clapped enthusiastically for them.

"YEAH, PANATIA, I LOVE YOU!!!" Jenne screamed. Panatia saw her once on stage and waved shyly.

"And now, for our first place winner for cutest couple! Drum roll, please!" the drummer of the Emerald Shards took up his snare drum and started rolling as the DJ opened up the envelope containing the winner.

"JENNE AND CHIRON!" the DJ shouted, and the crowds went crazy. Chiron swooped Jenne off her feet and carried her on the stage, all the while with her shrieking ans giggling like crazy. Once on the stage and standing next to the other winners, he put her down gently and gave her a loving kiss full on the lips. He could hear some girls _awwwww_ in approval and a photographer was busy crazily snapping off pictures of them. He squinted against the light blinding him, and waved out to the crowds. The DJ then went around and handed everyone a ribbon, and even had a small plastic crown for Chiron and Jenne to wear, which read "Cutest Couple."

"Oh, wow, isn't this amazing?" Jenne said, leaning on Chiron's shoulder.

Chiron closed his eyes and savored the sound of the people cheering for him. "Oh, hell yes!"

* * *

Jenne and Chiron strolled through the coutyards, the dance just ended, both exhausted, sweaty, but in excellent spirits. Jenne was carrying her shoes, her feet too sore to stand wearing the heels anymore.

"What a night!" she sighed, sitting down at a bench.

"Oh, yeah, definitely a night to remember," Chiron said.

"I had a ton of fun," she added, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I did, too, and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Jenne took off the cheap plastic crown and examined it under the moonlight. "'Cutest Couple,'" she read flatly. She turned and looked up at Chiron. "What do you think will happen in the future? You know, about us?"

Chiron thought for a moment. "Well, I really, really hope we'll still be together."

Jenne laughed. "Chiron, I don't think there's _anything_ that will make me want to break up with you!"

Chiron paused, thinking about the past . . . if she knew . . . could he tell her? Was she true to her word?

"Chiron?" Jenne asked quietly. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he said quickly. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

He hesitated. "The future."

Jenne sighed, looking up at the stars. "Well, I'm sure whatever's gonna happen, will happen for the better."

Chiron wrapped his arm around Jenne's shoulder. "One can only hope."

Can he trust her?

Should he tell her?

No.

Not now, not ever.

It was his secret.

He planned on keeping it that way until the day he died.


	20. I Won't Say It

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--  
Been there, done that!**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who're you're thinking of

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

* * *

_Chiron laughed out loud as he scampered down the palace corridors. He could hear his father's thunderous footsteps behind him, chasing him. Chiron laughed louder as he turned around another corner. He stopped, just peeking around the corner he had sought refuge behind, and saw his father grinning widely, turning around in the crossroads of the hallways, trying to figure out which way he went._

_"Now where did that little guy go?" his father said out loud. Chiron giggled. Instantly, his father snapped around and spotted him. Chiron shrieked and took off, his father hot on his heels._

_"I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!" Chiron could hear his father tease playfully. Chiron laughed and ran faster._

_Chiron twisted around several corners, diving in and out of several rooms. But soon he had gotten himself lost in the palace's labrynth-like corridors. Chiron stopped, looking around curiously to see if anything looked familiar._

_There was a wooden door off to the side. He instantly recognized it as the room his parents had forbidden him to enter. But ever the rebellious one, he wanted to know why. And no one was around to catch him. Curiosity overcame the little prince, and he reached for the door knob, and the door swung open with a loud creak. The room inside was pitch black, and an unsettling feeling overcame Chiron. Chiron took a slight step backwards, but even as a child, he knew that it would be shameful to be afraid of anything._

_Driven more by a sense of the need to be courageous than common sense, he stepped inside the room to prove to himself he was brave._

_The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the prince standing alone in a pitch-black room. Chiron's breathing increased and he could hear his heart thundering in his chest. But he refused to panic. Running his hands over the wall, he felt for a lightswitch until he found one, and flicked it on._

_Chiron was greeted by what looked like a large study, with a desk towards the back of the room with two large double-bladed swords resting on a mantle piece, their long gleaming blades crossing each other, like trophies. Framed newspaper articles covered the wall. Chiron scanned some of them, but most were faded and the pictures weren't very clear. Chiron walked up to one randomly and began to read it._

**_VICTORY?_**

_The reign of Morrible has been brought to an end, thanks to the vicious and valiant efforts of a few rebels, rebels who supposedly died five years prior. A dead general was miraculously found alive and well, and was leading an army of approximately four thousand men and Animals against Morrible's own army, at least twice that size. It is agreed amongst the majority that the fact that the small army was able to overthrow Morrible's highly trained one is a miracle within itself, but the miracles keep on coming. First, the general who lead the rebels and overthrew Morrible was the Scarecrow, who supposedly burned himself at the stake, according to a few witnesses, after regaining his memories in his famous quest with Dorothy to the Emerald City._

_Even more amazing, the Scarecrow revealed his name, and is in fact the alledgedly deceased Prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero Tiggular--_

_Chiron stopped reading and stared at the words. No. It couldn't be true, t didn't make any sense! It had to be a lie! There was no way it was true!_

_He turned and looked at the picture next to the article. It was a picture of a scarecrow, standing in front of crowd, giving a speech. Chiron's eyes were glued to the picture, absorbing every detail. The longer he stared, the more he realized . . ._

_NO!_

_He turned around the room. Every picture was the same person. The scarecrow. His father. Scarecrow!_

_Chiron ran out of the room, his eyes filled with tears, running from the horrible truth. His father was a scarecrow! His father was a monster!!_

_He kept running, blindly, away from the horrible reality, away from the truth. The picture was seared into his mind, flashing before him, every time the image more grotesque, more terrifying--_

_His father was a scarecrow! His father was a scarecrow!!_

_He ran into something--or rather someone. He looked up, tears streaming from his eyes. It was his mother. He gripped her dress tightly, buried his head into the soft fabric, and started crying. He was immediately enveloped in her warm and tender arms, and her soft gentle voice called out to him._

_"Sweetie, what's wrong, what's the matter?" she asked, petting his head lovingly._

_Chiron couldn't speak. He only cried harder. The truth was too terrible. He couldn't take it!_

_"Fae, what's the matter?" _

_Chiron knew the voice well enough; it was his father. He turned up and looked at him, expecting to see a warm smile, the face he knew so well growing up. But when he saw his father, all he saw was that terrifying scarecrow. He whimpered, running around behind his mother and cowering in fear from his father. Fiyero seemed to know what was wrong, and Chiron could hear him sigh. Chiron peeked out from behind his mother, and saw his dad with heart broken eyes and a pained expression._

_"You went into that room, didn't you?" He wasn't angry, but disappointed, saddened. Chiron stopped crying and wiped his nose. He nodded slowly. His father shook his head slowly._

_"There was a reason why I told you not to go in there," he continued in the same disappointed tone. Chiron lowered his head, feeling absolutely ashamed of himself. Just listening to his father talk in that tone was far worse than any punishment he had ever recieved._

_"But, I guess, you would have found out eventually," his father said. Chiron lifted his head and saw a small, sad smile on his face. Chiron wordlessly walked over to his father and hugged him, tears still fresh in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, daddy."_

_"I know."_

_Chiron stepped back to look his loving father in the eye--_

_Mad blue orbs were there to greet him. An insane laugh shattered the solemn air as the Scarecrow reached out to him with a bloodied hand, the laugh pounding in his head, consuming, infecting him with insanity-_

Chiron woke screaming.

Chiron shot upright in his bed, the nightmare fresh in his mind. He was covered in a cold sweat and shaking, his breaths coming in short gasps. But the second he was awake, he screamed again as he felt his entire body explode with indescribable pain, pain so intense it felt as if he was submerged into a fiery pit. He had never felt anything so intense since his transformation. His screams woke Nik, and he bolted out of bed and stared at Chiron with a serious look of concern.

"Sweet Oz, Chiron, what the hell was that?!" Nik yelled, rubbing his eyes.

Chiron fought back the unbearable pain long enough for him to talk. "Just a bad dream," he groaned. He turned over in his bed so his back was facing Nik, clutching his sides and whimpering helplessly as his entire body continued to be ripped to pieces with pain. Hell, the pain was worse than the transformation!

"You don't look good," Nik said slowly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Chiron muttered.

Nik sensed the tension in Chiron's voice, but, cautious of his fiery temper, did not question him further. Nik simply got dressed and left the room, grabbing his books and bookbag. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see a few of his friends standing outside his dormroom, with most of them still in their pajamas.

"Dude, we heard someone scream," Will said. "What's up?"

Nik thought fast. "I just had a bad dream," he said with a shrug. "I guessed I just kinda screamed in my sleep and woke myself up. Sorry."

Will studied him for a moment. "Alright, whatever. But man, you have one hell of a scream. Sounded more like a dying _bird_ than anything."

The crowds slowly dispersed, some complaining about Nik waking them so early on a Saturday morning, some questioning the others if Nik was ok. Nik sighed and walked down the flight of stairs to the lobby to finish up some of his homework.

But as he cracked open his books and began his studies, his thoughts drifted back to Will's comment. He was right. When Chiron screamed, it didn't sound quite human . . .

He shook his head. It was too early, he was probably just out of it. It was ridiculous. He rubbed his eyes, clearing his head, and began reading.

* * *

It took nearly two hours for the pain to completely subside.

Chiron, groaning in agony, dragged himself after an hour of laying in bed, feeling like his insides were on fire. He couldn't explain why he was suddenly in so much pain.

"Probably just over-exerted myself," he mumbled to himself. "Too much dancing."

But the dream . . . more like a memory, save for the last part. He shook his head. Who doesn't have nightmares?

Thinking nothing of the mysterious episode of pain and the nightmare, he changed and headed to one of the Liberal Arts buildings. He and Jenne needed to work on a project together.

And then, perhaps, lunch.

* * *

"Fiyero, have you seen the paper today?"

Fiyero grinned widely. "Yes, love, why do you ask?"

Elphaba walked around the room, holding the paper in her hand, scanning the headlines, she too grinning. "'Cutest Couple Declared at Shiz Dance.' Why am I not surprised it's Chiron?" She smiled at the picture plastered on the front page, a picture of Chiron with his girlfriend, Jenne. And they were kissing. Still grinning, she glanced up at Fiyero. "He's following in your exact footsteps."

Fiyero laughed. "I wouldn't say that. He's got your big brain."

Elphaba playfully smacked him over the head with the paper. "Are you suggesting something?" she teased.

"Only that I married the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world," he said lovingly, and gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

"But, Fiyero . . ." she trailed off. "How have you been?"

Fiyero knew what she was getting at. "I'm alright, I swear. It's funny. I haven't seen the Scarecrow ever since we found Chiron. Well, I did attempt to contact him through my meditation techniques, but he would just be sitting there, legs crossed, eyes closed, and just smiling."

Elphaba gave him a quizzical expression. "Did he ever say anything?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, he kept saying 'I'm bidin' my time' over and over again. I really don't know what he's talking about."

Elphaba sighed with relief. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him, anymore," she sad. "But another thing has crossed my mind. We really should talk to Chiron about . . . you know."

Fiyero nodded. "I understand. But when should we go over there?"

Elphaba smiled. "Oh, we don't have to go anywhere at all," she said matter-of-factly. "All we need is a little magic." She then turned and motioned Fiyero over to the corner of their study, where she had a fairly large crystal ball. She used it for quick communication between her, Glinda, and Dorothy. Fiyero gave her a skeptical look.

"Does Chiron have a crystal ball?" he asked sarcastically.

Elphaba shook her head. "But mirrors work, too."

"Mirrors?"

"Yes, you know, those shiny silver things that show your own reflection."

Fiyero laughed. "I know what they are, silly."

Elphaba laughed as well as she recited the short incantation for the crystal. They were immediately greeted by a very surprised looking Chiron, who stared straight at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Saying hi," Elphaba said flatly, then gave him a smile. "How are you?"

Chiron gave her a sideways glance. "I'm . . . fine," he said unsurely. He looked around. "You're lucky I'm alone. Nik would freak if he saw you two in my mirror."

Elpbaba sat down in a nearby chair. "Oh, I'm sure he's used to you blowing up something on a regular basis by now."

"Hey, I never blew anything up," Chiron said defensively.

Fiyero leaned in over Elphaba's shoulder. "But you have come close, haven't you?" he joked.

Chiron shook his head, but he was used to their bizarre sense of humor. "So, why the unexpected drop-by?" he asked.

Fiyero paused for a moment. "I think it's time to talk," he said slowly and seriously. And Chiron knew exactly what he was talking about. He could clearly see Chiron tense and groan in frustration.

"What is there to talk about?!" Chiron said, frustrated.

"It's for your own good," Elphaba said gently. "Chiron, dear, it will help you just to get this off your chest. Just trust me with this."

Chiron didn't say anything for a while, but finally pulled up a chair and sat in front of the mirror, looking impatient. "Alright, fine. It seems I don't have a choice. What do you want to know?"

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged glances. "Well, what was it like?" Fiyero said.

Chiron raised his eyebrow, and thought for a second. "Fuzzy. Like I was wearing a heavy feather coat," he said flatly and unemotionally.

Fiyero chuckled, but Elphaba gave him a look that clearly told him to shut it. He obliged. Elphaba turned back to the crystal ball.

"Isn't there anything else you want to add?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Chiron stared at them. "Well . . . it was weird . . . the wings and the tail . . . it's like having two heavy weights on your back, and you can move them. It's . . . I dunno, I can't really describe it."

There was silence. Elphaba and Fiyero yet again exchanged glances, unsure if they should say anything. Chiron studied them for a while before he went on.

"It wasn't all that bad, once I got over the shock," he said, staring down at his hands. "It was actually . . . kind of cool. I mean, I could fly. I didn't know how I knew how to fly in the first place, but I could, and that was amazing."

Elphaba smiled. "It's quite wonderful, isn't it?"

Chiron shared her smile. "Yeah, I guess it was one of the good things about being a gryphon." He looked back down at his hands. "But the one thing I really hated was the talons."

Fiyero gave him a questioning look. Chiron sighed.

"I . . . when I first changed, I was so angry, I just felt like something inside of me just snapped and I completyely lost control of myself. I just lashed out . . . and I hurt Panatia. God, I almost killed her!" he said angrily. "I mean, what kind of an asshole beats his best friend?! I felt awful about it, and I never really did say I was sorry for it." Another long pause. "If she hadn't snapped me out of it, she would be dead."

The words were said so quietly Elphaba almost missed them. Chiron lowered his gaze and refused to meet their eyes. Fiyero stepped forward.

"Chiron, it's not your fault."

"I know it isn't."

"And it's not Panatia's, either."

"I know. She saved my life. But why did I have to lose control like that?! It's not fair to her! I hate myself for what I did!" Chiron stood up and started pacing. "Riacco was right about one thing; when I was a gryphon, all I was is a monster."

"Chiron, don't say that! It isn't true!" Fiyero said. "Riacco is a cold-hearted manipulativist. He was trying to get inside your skin, and you let him!"

"But it's true," Chiron said slowly, his back to them. "I was more Animal than man."

"But at least now you're human, and that's all that matters, right?" Elphaba said comfortingly. Chiron shrugged.

"I guess," Chiron said slowly. He shrugged, smiling uneasily. "But, nothing else but to move on, right?"

Elphaba nodded. "If there's anything else . . ."

"No, I'm ok."

"You sure? Nothing else you want to talk about?"

Chiron paused. "No. Nothing."

* * *

Panatia continued scribbling notes in her pad of paper, scanning over the textbook in front of her. "Ok, so what do we have so far?"

"The Animal Riot of 1807 started when a Palace guard accidentally killed a Bear Cub," Sahara said immediately without glancing down at the history book. "That was one of the first recorded events of unsettlement between people and Animals. Before this incident, Animals and people got along without much problem."

"Yeah, but didn't the riot, like, get completely wiped out?" Laurenne said.

"Yep. Palace guards killed every Animal who stormed to the Emerald City," Celene said.

Panatia glanced up at her study group, and was pleased with their work so far. Their history professor had divided their class into groups to research an event in history that "changed the world." He, of course, left this open for interpretation. And, of course, no one was allowed to do any event more recent than when the Wizard first dropped in on his hot air balloon. Much to the class's disappointment. Panatia was currently working with five other girls; Laurenne, Celene, Wendi, Alex, and the Lionness, Sahara. They were researching a very-little known event: the Animal Riots of the 1800's.

"Okay, so after the riot, the Animals stopped buying anything made by a person in protest of the massacre. . ." Alex continued.

" . . . and the current king at the time, King Ozymandias III, passed a law forbidding the boycott." Wendi finished for her.

"Thus beginning a long reign of tension between the Animals and the people," Sahara said.

"Until the Wizard stepped in and put the final nail in the coffin. Literally," Panatia said with a mild note of distaste.

"Finished!" Laurenne said as she wrote down the last bits of their paper. "Ok, now what do you guys wanna do?" she said excitedly.

"Hey, Laur?" Alex said with a wide grin.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if you were stranded on a deserted island?"

Panatia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Not _this_ game, again."

Laurenne laughed. "Oh, come on, it's always fun!"

"Yeah, when we were twelve."

"Hey, I'm only thirteen," Sahara pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're a Lion. You guys age faster than people," Panatia countered.

"Touche."

"So, Laurenne? What would you do?" Alex said.

"Well, that depends," Laurenne said playfully. "Who can I bring with?"

All the girls laughed, even Panatia. Laurenne turned to Wendi.

"Wendi! What would you do without a hair straightener?" Laurenne said jokingly. Everyone knew about Wendi's somewhat obsessiveness with her appearance, and even Wendi herself knew it. Wendi gasped dramatically.

"Oh, good lord! The horror! Without my hair straightener I shall surely die!" she said dramatically, falling over backwards in a fake swoon. This earned an eruption of loud laughs from everyone. "But seriously, I would have to tie my hair back every day! I can't stand it, it's always in my face. How do you put up with it, Pan?"

"Yeah, your hair's, like, three feet long," Celene said. "Ugh, I don't know how you put up with it! Mine's just down to my shoulders and it's a pain as is keeping it in place!"

"You wanna know my secret?" Panatia said teasingly.

The girls nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Conditioner. Lots and lots of conditioner."

The girls giggled. "Oh, come on, there has to be more to it than that!" Celene said.

Panatia shook her head. "No, that's about it."

"Ok, your turn, Pan!" Wendi said excitedly. "What would you do if . . . if Jenne wasn't dating Chiron!"

The question completely caught Panatia off guard. "What?!" she cried.

"You heard me!" Wendi said. "Would you date Chiron if Jenne wasn't?"

Panatia could feel her cheeks grow red. "Well, uh . . . I don't know . . ." Panatia said uneasily.

"Oh, yes you do!" Laurenne persisted. "You totally are in love with him!"

"I'm not in love with him!" Panatia protested.

"Oh, come on, we're among friends here, you can admit it to us!" Alex said. "I see the way you look at him. You can't deny it, you are totally head-over-heels in love with Chiron!"

"Guys, no, I'm not," Panatia said patiently. "He's just not my type. I mean, yeah, we're friends, but I can't imagine us two being a thing."

Sahara laughed. "Panatia, who are you trying to kid, us or yourself?"

Panatia started to get frustrated, mostly because they were right. "Well, even if Chiron was available, I can't date him," Panatia said firmly.

"And why's that?" Laurenne asked.

"Because . . ." Panatia paused, debating whether she should tell them about what happened after the dance. "Because I already have a boyfriend!"

All the girls gasped. "Panatia! Since when did you have a boyfriend?! You never told me!" Laurenne said.

Panatia smiled. "Just last night, actually. Will asked me to be his girlfriend after the dance. And I said yes!"

"Oh! You and Will are going steady! That is so cute! You two look so adorable together!" Alex said.

"Oh, Pan, this is so exciting!" Celene said. "And he's actually one of the more decent guys on campus! Good for you!"

Panatia grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, and I really like him. He's real sweet, and he can dance pretty good, too!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Laurenne said. She leaned forward. "Did you kiss him?"

Panatia blushed. "Well, not yet . . ." she admitted. But then she waved off the question. "Ok! Enough about me! So how are you and Nik getting along?"

Laurenne blushed as she grinned widely. "Oh, we're doing pretty well!"

"Did you kiss him?" Sahara asked.

Laurenne gave her a very evil-looking smile. "But of course!"

All the girls screeched and laughed.

* * *

The next day, the girls were to give a speech on their project and research on their significant event in history. All six of them bravely stepped up in front of the entire class, ready to give their presentation. Chiron gave Pan a thumbs-up. She waved and smiled.

"For our assignment, we researched a very little known event in history, yet this event has some of the most drastic and longing effects on human and Animal history!" Laurenne began. Chiron had to admit, although he didn't personally like Laurene, she sure was a good speaker.

"We researched the Animal Riots of the 1800's!" Alex said, showing off their posters. "It all began when a group of Animals protested the drastic increase in food prices. The Palace Guards were called in to disperse the protest, and a shot was fired, killing a Bear Cub. This resulted in a full-out revolt of the Animals against the people . . ."

Chiron was only partially paying attention, but he had to admit, their project was very interesting. Panatia did a particularly good job explaining the politics of the rebellion without boring the class to tears, something their professor couldn't do. Towards the end of their presentation, and with only a few minutes left to go in the class, Chiron noticed a large Harpey Eagle standing back in the corner, looking anxiously over at the professor. The professor saw the Eagle, and motioned to the Eagle, who promptly flew across the room and landed on his desk and started whispering urgently in his ear. Panatia and the rest of her group paused and exchanged confused glances.

"So, uh, in conclusion, the Animal riots in the 1800's is a signifcant event in history because . . . it was. . . it was the first recorded conflict between Animals and humans," Panatia said, glancing back and forth between the professor and the rest of the class. There was silence as all eyes turned to the professor, who was still talking to the Eagle. His face was very pale, but he remained emotionless.

"Professor Herison?" Alex asked hesitantly. "We're uh, we're finished."

"Oh! So you are!" Professor Herison said suddenly, standing up to his feet quickly. "That will be all for today. You are all dismissed. Kodu, I would like to have a word with you."

The rest of the class filed out, all giving Kodu the playful you're-in-trouble jeer. Chiron grabbed his books and followed the rest of the crowd.

But . . . something wasn't right. He noticed how tense the professor was, how he suddenly turned bleach-white when he heard whatever the Eagle told him. No, something was very wrong. He stopped and waited just outside the classroom doors.

"Chiron, what are you waiting for?" Panatia asked curiously.

Chiron shrugged. "Just waiting for Kodu."

Panatia looked over his shoulder. They saw the professor talking in a very low voice to Kodu, who had his back to them. The professor looked very upset. Chiron saw Kodu sit down on his haunches and lower his head. The professor got down on one knee and put a comforting hand on the Lion's shoulder.

"What do you think is the matter?" Panatia asked with a note of worry.

"I don't know. But it can't be any good. Come on!"

Chiron walked back into the classroom and up to his friend, who remained glued to the spot, staring off into space with a blank and broken gaze. Chiron hesitated.

"Hey, Kodu," Chiron said carefully. "What's up?"

Kodu didn't look up at them. "This morning . . . there was a meeting . . . my father didn't show up. At first they thought he just overslept, because he was getting so old . . . so they went to check up on him, to make sure he was alright . . ." Kodu shook his head. Panatia gasped, tears forming in his eyes. Chiron felt a sudden knot in his chest, fearing Kodu's next words.

"My father never woke up this morning. He's dead." He looked up at them, and his expression transformed from shock to grief. It was as if saying those words finally made it a reality. Kodu lowered his heads, shaking with racking sobs.

"My father's dead!!"


	21. The Spirit of Life

**Auuuugggghhhhh . . . I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block, I had no dea what to do for half this chapter. SO APPRECIATE IT, DAMMIT.**

**Shorter than the others, because I felt like it.**

**Night and the spirit of life calling  
Oh, oh, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo  
And the voice with the fear of a child answers  
Oh, oh, iyo iyo mamela**

Wait! There's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith  
Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela  
Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela

**(Yes, I know I used this band/musical already, but it fits so well!)**

* * *

News traveled quickly of the King of Animal's death, and there was not a single dry eye amongst the Animals. To them, Osio was their savior, practically immortal, until his death came upon them, shocking the entire nation. But at least Osio's passing was a peaceful one, in the middle of blissful sleep.

It was Osio's friend, Hurontu, the Black Bear, that first discovered the deceased Lion. On the moning of his death, Hurontu had walked into Osio's sleeping chamber, where he saw Osio still and motionless. Thinking he was only asleep, he gently nudged Osio's shoulder, urging him to wake up.

"Sir, it's time to wake up. The meeting is starting," Hurontu said, but the minute his nose pressed against Osio's hide, he knew something was wrong. His body was cold. His heart had stopped beating hours ago.

Fiyero and Elphaba were among the first to recieve the news. After everything Fiyero and Elphaba had been through, one would think they would be accustomed to death, yet they were still struck silent with grief. Osio was a very close friend, a friend full of wisdom and kind words. Glinda and Boq recieved the same news a little later. Glinda had burst out into sobs, with Elphaba there to comfort her. Boq shook his head, taking off his glasses to wipe away his tears.

"At least he died peacefully," Boq said quietly. "He deserved that much."

Back at Shiz, Chiron and Panatia were doing the best they could to comfort their friend. Chiron had never seen Kodu like this before. He'd never seen a Lion cry, and he'd never imagine Kodu could ever look so vulnerable. The professor did the best he could to calm Kodu, but nothing could relieve his pain. Osio was the only family Kodu had left. He had lost his mother and his siblings in the war, years ago. Osio was everything to Kodu.

The Harpey Eagle turned to the professor. "I shall alert the Headmaster."

The professor simply nodded, and the Eagle took off to deliver the news to the rest of the campus. In the meantime, Chiron could only lower himself to one knee, wrap his arms around Kodu's neck, and do the best he could to relieve his friend's pain.

* * *

Jenne thumped her pencil impatiently on her desk as her art teacher talked to an Eagle off to the side. Jenne groaned with impatience, and began doodling in her sketch pad. Her teacher then broke out into a loud cry, grabbing Jenne's attention. She snapped her head up and saw her teacher was _crying_. Jenne looked around. Everyone else seemed just as perplexed and worried. Her teacher then walked in front of the class, fighting back her tears.

"Students," she said, her voice shaky with tears. "I have some terrible news."

Jenne's stomach dropped to her feet. No one moved, no one dared to speak.

"Osio passed away last night. The King of Animals is dead."

Jenne's pencil clattered to the floor.

* * *

Funeral arrangements were made within a few days. Kodu left school for the rest of the week to discuss the plans with Osio's adviser, and Chiron was adamant about coming with him. They met with the coroner a day later, where Osio's body was kept until it could be cremated. Fiyero, Boq, Elphaba, Dorothy, and Glinda were there as well.

"As you may know, Animals have a very special ceremony they perform when someone of great importance has passed away," the coroner said. "So, we need to build a large pyre for him, using dried oak and other durable woods to ensure a long and hot fire."

Kodu didn't say anything, only nodded. Fiyero stepped in.

"I know that Animals have a very specific and special rite for the cremation. And part of the ceremony is a speech, dedicated to the deceased." He turned to Kodu. "It would be a great honor if I were to give the speech in memory of your father."

Kodu nodded slowly. "Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like a moment with my father."

"Of course," Fiyero said, and ushered everyone outside the room, leaving Kodu alone with his father's body.

"Dad," he whispered, rubbing his nose against his father's own. He was so cold . . . Stinging tears penetrated Kodu's eyes. He rested his head on the top of his father's own, and cried. He was on his own.

He was alone once more.

* * *

Chiron did not need to be asked twice to help build the pyre. Several other Animals helped as well, including a pair of Elephants who were assigned to drag the largest logs to the base. The whole process took an excruciating four hours, but everything had to be perfect. The funeral was the next day, and already people and Animals from across the country were arriving to pay their last respects to Osio. Jenne was there as well.

"I feel so bad for Kodu," she told Chiron a little while later. "To lose your only family . . . it must be devastating."

Chiron hugged her. "He's so upset . . . I'm not sure what to do."

"What can anyone do, but give them their sympathies?" Jenne said, shaking her head. "But we have to do something more for him."

"Like what?"

But Jenne had no answer. She could only shake her head and wipe away her own tears that were falling freely from her eyes.

Far sooner than Chiron would have liked, the day of the funeral was upon them. It was a sunny day, with hardly a cloud in the sky, but it was bitterly cold, and a harsh autumn wind whipped through the fields where Osio's pyre had been built. Thousands of Animals and people were there, the crowds spreading long past the eye could see. Chiron had never seen so many people in one place at a time. But he expected as much; Osio was a great king, and a national hero. His death had been a painful blow to everyone.

Fiyero walked to the center of the stage that had been set up for him to deliver his speech. He carried a few sheets of paper in his hand and set them on the podium, looking them over briefly before he started.

"Osio was many things. To most, he was a king, a fine and just one, a king with wisdom and compassion," Fiyero began. "But to some, he was so much more. He was a friend. A great one. He always knew what to say, and he was often there for me to give me advice when I didn't know what the hell I was doing," Fiyero said, allowing a small laugh. Some in the crowds laughed as well, and Elphaba smiled sadly, pressing a handkerchief to her eyes. "He was also a fierce warrior. If any of you were there in the war, and saw him, you would never believe he was once a coward. He was a noble soldier, fighting back his own fears to protect the ones he loved. I first met him when he was only a Cub, rescuing him from a professor who had him imprisoned in a cage. The second time we met, it was on the Yellow Brick Road, but of course, he did not recognize me. For one thing, it had been at least five years and he was so very young when we first met, and second, well, I didn't have all my marbles." Another laugh. "He was a good companion, and showed unmatched loyalty to his friends and peers.

"He has left a legacy unmatched by any man or Animal in history. For his entire life, he has fought against the oppression of Animals and for equality among all nations and creatures. He has taught us tolerance and acceptance, and now, for the first time in a very long time, man and Animals live together in peace and harmony. All thanks to Osio's tireless efforts. He will go down in the pages of history as the greatest Animal King that's ever lived, and also, the best friend anyone could ask for."

Chiron lowered his eyes, his eyes burning threateningly with tears. He refused to cry. Jenne, who was standing by his side, was doing her best to fight back her tears as well. Her head was held high, her chin up, looking straight at Fiyero with an admirable amount of inner strength. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. Her eyes locked with his, and she started to cry mercilessly, burying her head in his shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder, not saying a word. Words could not comfort her as much as a simple embrace.

Fiyero stepped down from the stage, finished with his speech. He, Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, and Dorothy all stepped up, and walked over to the pyre. Kodu stepped up to the pyre, picking up a flaming torch in his mighty jaws. Each took an unlit torch, and held it up to Kodu's. The torches caught fire immediately. They then stood at each of the four corners of the pyre, and all at once, they touched their torches against the wood. The pyre went up in an instant, hungrily consuming the fuel, its fiery red fingers licking up the wooden posts until everything was swallowed whole in the fire. Kodu threw his torch into the fire last. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he faced the fire. The fire that was devouring his father, the only thing he had left.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the intense heat the fire gave off. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen his father before he died. Probably not since he left for his first day at Shiz. And the worst part was he couldn't even remember if he told his father how much he loved him.

"Father," Kodu whispered. "I love you so much. You were there for me every time I needed you. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

A sudden warmth enveloped the young Lion, a warmth that was much different from the heat of the fire. This warmth seemed to come from within, more of a comforting feeling than warmth given by flames. Kodu savored the feeling, realizing it was his father's presence, his spirit that was comforting him, removing all of the cold and grieving emotons. Kodu could almost hear Osio speaking to him, telling him to be strong and brave.

"I swear, father, I will."

* * *

After the funeral, Kodu approached Chiron with determination and resolve.

"Chiron, I must drop out of school to remain here," he said.

Chiron looked surprised. "But why?"

"Have you forgotten? I am now the King of Animals. I must stay here and rule over them. I'm sorry, Chiron, but I have no choice."

Chiron nodded. "Of course. I understand."

"That reminds me, we must crown you as soon as possible," an adviser said quickly. "We must officially declare you king."

"So when will that be?" Chiron asked.

"Two hours from now," Kodu said instantly.

"Two hours?!" Chiron sad.

"Yes. We must not waste any time. It is a short and simple ceremony. And I will also choose my mate for life." He shook his head. "I do not know why I waited so long to start a pride of my own. I should have chosen my mate the instant I was old enough!"

Chiron rubbed the back of the neck. "So I take it you guys don't do weddings, huh?"

Kodu shook his head. "Animals were never very attracted to the whole wedding ceremony thing; it's more of a human tradition. Besides, most Animal can't really afford it."

Chiron looked back over his shoulder at the smouldering pyre. The fire died a short while ago, but smoke still wafted in the air, caught by the persistent breeze. The smell of the burning wood still hung heavy in the air, but thankfully, there was also a strong scent of pleasant fragrances to overpower certain other unpleasant scents. Chiron took one last look at the ashes before he followed Kodu into a temple, where the crowning would be taken place.

It was a short and simple ceremony, but one that had great importance. Chiron took a seat on a bench next to his parents, amidst a crowd of mostly Animals. An old Owl, the official presider over the Ceremony, perched on a podium in the front. He cleared his throat to quiet down the low murmur of conversation among the crowds.

"Today is a day of both great sadness, but also of great joy," the Owl began in a hoarse voice. "Sad, because we have suffered through the loss of a great king. Joy, because we can look to the future with confidence, because now we have a new king to watch over us, and I believe I speak for us all when I say that our new king will be just as great, and perhaps even greater, than Osio." He straightened himself and ruffled his feathers. "All rise for the new King-to-be, Kodu!"

The crowds all rose at once, and turned their attention to the isle, where Kodu walked bravely from the back to the front, his head high and his eyes focused and determined. He greeted the Owl with a nod, who returned the gesture. The Owl cleared his throat again.

"Kodu, as the only surviving son of the King of Animals, the Great and Courageous Osio, it is your duty and your destiny to accept and to take his place when such a time is called. That time is now. Do you accept?"

"I do," Kodu said without hesitation. The Owl waved his wing, and Kodu turned, addressing the crowds.

"And now, for the oath," the Owl said.

"I swear, before the god I believe in, and before all the beings I rule over, that I shall fulfill my duties as king to the best of my abilities. I shall place the people before myself, and protect them at all cost from any and all forms of injustice. And I swear I shall willingly lay down my own life to protect my brethren, for it is the responsibility for the king to serve the people, and nothing less."

The Owl nodded solemnly, and grabbed a brush with his beak. Dipping it in oil, he then brushed it across Kodu's forehead and muzzle while reciting another oath in a foreign language, possibly the ancient language of Animals. Once finished, the Owl bowed to Kodu.

"All hail! Kodu! King of Animals!"

Kodu stepped forward. He lifted his head and gave out a loud, thunderous roar that Chiron could feel in the depths of his bones. All around, the Animals bowed before him, and Chiron was shocked to see that his father was doing the same, not out of submission, like the Animals, but out of respect. Chiron followed suit.

"May you live long and prosper," the Owl said. "And now, it is time to choose your mate for life. All Lionesses, please step forward."

About twenty or so Lionesses stepped before Kodu, Sahara among one of them. They all bowed before them. Kodu only hesitated for a moment before he stepped up in front of Sahara and pressed his nose against the top of her head.

"Sahara, will you take your place by my side, till death do us part?" Kodu said. Chiron could see Sahara smile, the love between the two evident just by the way they looked at one another. Sahara rose.

"I do," she said. Kodu smiled, rubbing his nose against her. The other Lionesses departed, congratulating Sahara, not one of them the slightest bit soar for not being chosen, and that alone amazed Chiron.

Fiyero placed a hand on Chiron's shoulder. "Different from our kind of weddings, huh?"

Chiron nodded. "Yeah. Not a lot of pomp and circumstance."

"And that's just the way they like it."

* * *

This was Riacco's big chance.

The death of Osio was causing an enormous amount of upset, enough for him to sneak away from civilization, and to his hidden lab. All of his information was back in there, and if he could just get to it, it would spell Chiron's downfall.

Of course, Riacco had no hard feelings against the old Lion; he actually felt sorry for the poor old thing. But at least it gave him a chance. He set off for the lab as soon as the crowning ceremony was finished.

It didn't take him long to reach his lab on horseback. He estimated he could sneak in, grab everything of value, and head back, all before the sun set. Dismounting, he approached the all but forgotten building, a large briefcase in hand. The door was shut, but unlocked, and Riacco entered without hesitation. A sudden vile scent hit him head on, and Riacco wrinkled his nose in disgust. He covered his nose and ventured onward. But what the hell was that smell?!

As he rounded a corner, the smell became even more intense, and Riacco no longer had to wonder why. A door was open, and a very large red stain spilled out from the room and into the corridors. Dried blood.

Riacco almost dropped his bag.

Summoning every ounce of will he had, he approached the room, and took one look inside before he was forced to retreat due to the overpowering smell. Inside were the dead bodies of his four mercenaries, who were killed when Chiron escaped. which meant over six weeks of decomposing bodies. The sight was grisly and indescribable.

Riacco knew he had no choice but to clean up the bodies. Luckily for him, he equipped the lab with chemicals and other devices to clean up organic messes. In a storage closet, he gathered all the necessary cleaning solutions, including a gas mask, gloves, an apron, and large black bags, big enough for a human body, hopefully.

The gas mask did a perfect job bocking the smell, but it could do nothing for the sight Riacco was forced to witness. And he had no doubt Chiron, or Fiyero, was responsible. He managed to get one body in a bag, and dragged it outside. It took him nearly an hour to drag all four bodies out of the lab, but now he had to bury them, but he had no shovel. Deciding that the wild animals will dispose of the bodies well enough, he dragged them further into the forest, hoping the animals would destroy all evidence of the bodies and their relation to him.

Riacco leaned against the side of the building, panting heavily from the labor. He wasn't exactly young anymore. He looked up at the sky and noticed how low the sun had gotten. His heart skipped a beat. He had to hurry, there was no time to completely dispose of all the evidence. Throwing off his gloves and apron, but keeping on his mask, he dove back into the labs and fetched everything he could find. He felt a butterfly of excitement stir within him. This was undeniable proof that Chiorn was a gryphon.

He raced outside, and saw a small crowd of anmals-no, Animals-outside his laboratory doors. And front and center was Kodu, the new King.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Kodu snarled viciously. "A murderer!"

Riacco took a step backwards. "What?! How-how did you find this place?!" Riacco stuttered.

"Animals thrive in these woods, so of course when a Bird spotted you dragging four bodies out of your building and into the forest, she notified me aat once. And here we are," Kodu said, stepping forward. His nose twitched, and he growled threateningly.

"The smell of the dead is thick here! What have you done, Riacco?!"

Riacco held up his hands. "I swear! I didn't murder them! Someone else did!"

"A likely tale!" Kodu growled. He turned to a pair of wolves, both snarling viciously. "Arrest him!"

"Wait!" Riacco said. "I can prove I didn't murder them! And I can prove something else! Something that you will find interesting!"

Kodu raised an eyebrow. "What do you possibly know that can possibly spark my interest?"

Riacco opened up his briefcase. "Look at these papers-!"

"Confiscate them!" Kodu ordered. "And take this villain out of my sight!"

The wolves stepped forward. One snatched away his briefcase, and the other grabbed the cuff of his shirt in his jaws. Riacco started to panic as he was dragged away with an entourage of Animals.

"Chiron transformed into a gryphon!!" Riacco yelled. All the Animals stopped in their tracks and turned to stare at him. Riacco caught his breath, and looked down at Kodu. His angered gaze clearly told Riacco he did not believe one word of it. "I can prove it Chiron was once a gryphon! I had him locked away in this very building! I did experiments on him! Please, you have to believe me!!"

"I believe it was a little over six weeks ago that you made that exact same statement in front of the entire Council," Kodu mused. "You were then taken away for observation for the sake of your sanity. But now I see those sessions have all been in vain." Kod turned to a Falcon, hopping by his side. "Send for Fiyero. Tell him Riacco is to be sent to a mental institute. For clearly, he is insane! You all have bore witness to his outrageous claims and his denial of four counts of murder! Riacco is a danger to himself and for all of society! Take him away, and lock him up! For good!"

* * *

**You get what you deserve, bitch :D**


	22. Turning All Against One

**Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet**

Now dance, f*****, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

* * *

"Master Riacco Tellito, you have been brought before this court facing four counts of murder in the first degree. How do you plead?"

Riacco, standing before the judge, looked at him with a steady gaze. He turned back and looked at his lawyer, who gave him a nod. Riacco sighed.

"Not guilty, your Honor," Riacco said slowly. There was a loud murmur in the massive crowds gathered to witness Riacco on trial. Riacco could feel every single pair of eyes boring holes into hs back. And he knew that bastard, Chiron and his father were there as well, laughing at him. He clenched his fists angrily.

"You may sit," the judge said. Riacco did so, and turned to his lawyer.

"Are you sure this will work?" Riacco whispered to him.

"Right now, your best shot is to plead insanity. You have more than enough against you to prove you're insane, and therefore not responsible for the murders."

"I'm not insane," Riacco growled under his breath. "And I'd rather be a murderer than be mad!"

"Trust me on this, Riacco," the lawyer said. "I know what I'm doing. I've handled cases like these for twenty years."

Riacco did trust his lawyer. Uziki was one of the best. But he had to wonder what was worse: jail for life, or a mental institute for life. At least in jail there was always the possibility of getting killed, thus ending his torture.

"Would the prosecutor please step forward?" the judge said. Riacco turned to the right and saw the lawyer representing the government, an older man by the name of Keriss, with just as much as experience as his own lawyer. He stood, walked to the front and stood before the judge and the jury.

"Gentlemen, ladies, the man you see before you, well, I can't give him the credit for calling him a 'gentle'man," Keriss began, looking directly at Riacco as he said his opening statement. Riacco glowered at him. "He has, in the past, shown us his civil side. A polite guy, does his job, punctual, yes, but now the cat's out of the bag. Now, we know who he really is. He's a criminal! A cold-blooded murderer! And we have six eye witnesses to testify to that." A pause. Riacco could sense the jury glaring at him coldly. He knew they had no mercy for a murderer. He hoped his lawyer could convince them otherwise. "Not twenty-four hours ago, six witnesses saw this man drag four bodies, at least six weeks dead, out of a building built for his own purposes, and into the forest to rot and let nature take its course and erase all evidence. Clearly, this is not the civil, polite Riacco the public knows all too well. Clearly, this man is a threat to all of society, and to himself, unless he is locked away for good!"

There was a loud applause as the prosecuting lawyer finished his statement and took his seat. The judge quieted the crowds by pounding his mallet on his table.

"Order! Order!" the judge said, and the crowds were silenced. He nodded over to Riacco's own lawyer. "The defendant may now make their opening statement."

Riacco's lawyer stood, straightening his jacket an tie before calmly walking in front of the judbe's stand. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he began, his tone quiet and steady.

"Today, you see a man who was once a respectable citizen, who would never dream of the horrendous crimes he is suspected for. But I say to you, he is no longer that same man. Time changes a man into something else. Today, it has come to our attention that Riacco is no longer in his rght mind. He has been subjected to brutal humiliation, delusions, and psychological torment that no sane man can even imagine surviving. People of the jury, Riacco cannot be held accountable for his crimes! Have mercy on him! Riacco was not in his right mind at the time of these crimes! Do not let this man be wrongfully punished!"

He turned, thanked the judge, and sat. Riacco wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die from embarrasment. He glanced over at his lawyer, who winked. Riacco hoped, for Uziki's sake, he knew what he was doing.

"Would the prosecutors please call forward their first witness?" the judge said.

Keriss stood. "I call forward King Fiyero Tiggular to the stand!"

A gasp rippled through the crowds as Fiyero stood, and approached the bench. The balif held out the Bible to him, and Fiyero placed his right hand on top while holding his left up.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the balif said.

"Of course," Fiyero said smoothly, and took his seat in the witness stand.

"Your Highness-" Keriss began, but Fiyero cut him off.

"We're in court, not a press conference," Fiyero said good-naturely. "You can call me by my first name. I trust you do know it?"

There was a quiet laugh, and even Keriss chuckled. "Ok, Fiyero. Tell us exactly what happened five weeks ago."

"It was time for the Council's weekly meeting to discuss any potential problems, and I decided that since my son Chiron was already home after recovering from a rather nasty flu, I would bring him along so he could learn what really happens as king. But the moment we began the meeting, Riacco burst from his chair and started making ridiculous accusations."

"What exactly did Riacco say?" Keriss persisted.

"Riacco claimed . . . well, I'm not sure how to put this gently, but he said that Chiron transformed into a gryphon."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then a few people began laughing. Riacco felt his cheeks burn.

"A gryphon?" Keriss said skeptically. Fieyro shrugged.

"That's exactly what he said. Impossible, I thought. Chiron was at home, in bed, and here Riacco was saying he had Chiron in his posession."

"So not only did Riacco say Chiron somehow suddenly turned into a gryphon, but he also had Chiron locked away somewhere else, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Do you have any idea why Riacco would make such a ridiculous statement?"

Fiyero shook his head. "The only reason I can think of is that the stress of the job had finally gotten to his head and he just snapped. I recommended him to take an extended leave, paid, of course, so he could get professional help from the best psychiatrist in Oz, Dr. Varnn. I paid him myself to treat Riacco's delusions."

"And how long was he gone?"

"About a month."

"And why did Dr. Varnn release him?"

"He said that Riacco had regained control over himself and is no longer in need of care because his delusions have disappeared. But, I suppose, we were all proven wrong when we found Riacco out there in the woods, trying to buy his way out by telling Kodu the same thing Riacco told me five weeks ago."

Keriss nodded. "What do you think of the whole situation?"

Fiyero leaned forward. "I pity Riacco. I pity that he no longer has any control over his mind, on reality, and on the consequences of his actions. Fifteen years he's worked by my side. And I'm sad to see a good man consumed by madness. But these things happen, now, don't they?"

Keriss smiled. "No further questions."

The judge turned to Uziki. "The defendant may now call forward their first witness."

Uziki stood. "I call Chiron Tiggular to the stand!" Riacco threw him a dangerous look, but Uziki gave him a nod and a wink. "I know what I'm doing, trust me," he whispered to Riacco. Chiron took the oath and sat in the witness stand casually, as if he was just at another class lecture instead of a court hearing.

"Chiron, is it true that you've always had strong feelings against Riacco?" Uziki asked calmly. Chiron raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chiron sad flatly.

"Do you hate Riacco?" Uziki said more forcefully, turning on his heel and staring eye to eye with him. Chiron shrugged.

"I never really liked him all that much. 'Hate' is kind of a strong word, though. More like, 'extreme dislike.'"

"You disliked him so much that you personally wrote letters to your godmother, Dorothy Gale, expressing your strong opinions?"

Chiron stiffened slightly. "As a matter of fact, I did. I have every right to do so, don't I?"

"Yes, yes, you do, but clearly, your letters had a very direct influence on Dorothy's and Riacco's relationship."

"Good. That was my intention," Chiron said.

"Careful, Chiron," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"So it was your full intention to ridicule Riacco so Dorothy would be falsely lead to believe he is the pigheaded fool you made him out to be!"

"It's not false if it's true!" Chiron shouted, jumping to his feet. "My godmother took an oath twenty years ago to never marry anyone, or even to love another man as much as she loved Anthony! And Riacco had the nerve to think he could convince her otherwise! He's vain and lustful! I was only looking out for her and warning her to keep away from that piece of garbage!"

"Can you blame him for letting his emotions carry him away, though?!" Uziki roared back. "You know what it's like to be in love! You have a girlfriend, don't you? Jenne Obelon! Now how can you stand there, on the cover of the newspaper slobbering all over your girlfriend, and tell Riacco he cannot pursue the woman he loves?!"

"So you're saying it's ok for Riacco to stalk Dorothy?" Chiron said matter-of-factly. The crowds started jeering at Riacco, and shouts of outrage against Riacco were sounded throughout the courtroom. The judge banged his mallot on the table, ensuing order quickly.

"Let me ask you one more time," Uziki said again, this time in a quiet voice. "Why can Riacco not be allowed to persuade Dorothy to marry him? HE has just as much of a right to that as much as anyone else!"

"And as the 'dignified and civil' person he is, he should respect her decisions to never marry. And that is final." Chiron said. The crowds started clapping. They had never seen such a strong and bold debate coming from Chiron before. Everyone was impressed with his mental strength and unswaying position.

"He'll be a fine king one day!" Chiron could hear someone say. He smiled as he watched Uziki grow red in the face.

"No further questions." He turned back to the judge. "Do you not see what Riacco has been faced with? Denial of his love! He has been ridiculed time and time again by this _boy_ and thus had to endure prolonged periods of psychological torment! Which all but further explains Riacco's behaviors. That is all." And Uziki took his seat.

The hearing lasted for two more hours, more witnesses brought forward to speak. Anadius was among one of them. Uziki tried to prove that Anadius was there in the labs, working for Riacco, bt their strategy backfired horriby; Riacco had completely forgotten that he had wiped her memory, and after she was done giving her testimony, all the good it did was burying Riacco deeper in his hole. But Uziki was quick on his feet. He used her to further prove that Riacco was mad.

Finally, the jury was called forward to make their decision. They went into a back room, and emerged an hour and a half later with their decision.

"Has the jury come to a conclusion?" the judge asked.

"We have, your Honor," the speaker said. "We find Riacco Tellito not guilty, under the basis that he is clinically insane! Our reccomendation is life in a mental institute, where he will no longer be a threat to man, Animal, or society!"

The crowds began applauding and cheering as the balif came up to Riacco and led him down the isles to a carriage that would escort him to the institute. As he walked down the isle full of people jeering at him, his eyes landed on Chiron's. He tensed, fury building inside of him. Chiron smiled in triumph. Riacco then laughed quietly under his breath.

"Keep laughing, my prince. Your time will come soon enough," Riacco swore. His lawyer followed him into the carriage along with two other guards and officers. The driver gave the reigns a sharp snap, and th horses began to trot, jerking the carriage forward.

"Riacco Tellito, you are allowed one visitor for a meeting before you are to be permanently housed in the facility," one of the officers said in a gruff and calloused voice. "Who do you wish to see?"

Riacco thought long and hard before a coy smile played at his lips. "Quintin," he said simply.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "The baker?!"

Riacco laughed. "No, the Butcher!"

The officers turned to one another. "He really _is_ nuts." The first one said to the other.

Riacco laughed again.

* * *

The guards escorted Quintin down the stark-white hallways of the Emerald City Central Mental Institute. The guards did not answer any of his questions as he could only wonder why he was brought to this facility. Surely he had no buisness here.

He was brought to a room and took a seat in a metal chair in front of a white table. There was another door on the opposite side of the room. The door opened, revealing two attendants escorting- or rather, dragging- a man out of the room and shoving him haphazardly at the table. Quintin's eyes went wide.

"Riacco?!" Quintin gasped. He was met with an angry glare. The two attendants went back outside with the two guards.

"We'll be right outside the door. Call us when you're done," he said, and locked the two men inside the room.

Quintin looked over Riacco, who already looked ragged and disheveled. And already wearing a straight jacket. He had of course heard about the case, and knew Riacco was sentenced to the institute for life. Quintin shook his head.

"God, Riacco, I thought I'd never see you in here. I never took you as a crazy. Certainly never acted like one before," Quintin said uneasily.

"I'm not insane," Riacco growled. "I was set up!"

"Well, you did say some pretty messed up shit back there in the court," Quintin pointed out.

"Listen, you stupid bastard, I only get one visitor before I get hauled off to never see a sane human being again, so I suggest you shut the fuck up and listen to what I got to say!" Riacco snarled. Quintin stiffened.

"So why did you call me here, of all people?" Quintin asked. He leaned forward. "Did you- did you still want me to finish the job?" he whispered.

"I'm not crazy," Riacco said again, his eyes staring straight atQuintin's. "I know what I saw! Chiron is a gryphon, I swear on my life!" He leaned forward as much as he could in his straight jacket. "I want you to do one final job for me, but not the one you think, although it still relates to the Prince. Do this for me, and your rewards will be tremendous."

Quintin raised an eyebrow in skepticism, but motioned for Riacco to continue.

"I want you to buy yourself a camera, a nice good quality one, and follow Chiron around," Riacco said. Quintin stared at him long and hard.

"And this will accomplish what, exactly?" Quintin asked.

"Proof! I want you to get solid proof that Chiron is really a gryphon!" Riacco roared impatiently. "He will change back, I swear to you he will, and I want you to be there when he does, and prove my innocence!"

Quintin ran his hands through his hair. He was beginning to wonder if Riacco was really insane. This was too impossible, too unreal. "Okay, say you're right. Say that by some unexplainable miracle that Chiron is a gryphon, and I get proof. Then what?"

"Think, you imbecile! Do you think anyone would want Chiron as their king once they know what he really is?! Would anyone in their right mind want that monster to rule over them?! No! And I, the poor and abused innocent, victim of a horrible scheme, will be released! People will empathize with me! They will realize that all along, I was right, and I was trying to warn them! Fiyero will be thrown out of office, and I will be there to replace him!"

Quintin sat back in his chair, listening to Riacco ramble on. "So where do I come in to this brilliant scheme of yours?"

Riacco smiled. "Well, I'm going to need a second in command once I'm king, now, aren't I?"

Quintin did not react for a very long time. He sat in silence, looking over Riacco, wondering if he could be possibly telling the truth. But he could read people, and it was more than apparent that Riacco was confident in his plan, and he knew what he was doing.

"You're not insane," Quintin said slowly in revelation. Riacco's smile grew wider. "I'll do it."

* * *

The whole ordeal of Riacco being sent to a mental institute spread like wildfire throughout the entire country and was a hot topic for gossip. People lined outside the post office for the latest scoop, and every day more stories were printed about Riacco, his past, and more proof that could explain his irrational behavior, some of it credible, some of it outright ridiculous.

Liiku was the Chief of Publishing at the most prestigious and most popular newspaper printing facility, The Emerald Post. He had done extensive research into Riacco's case, and found him to be a rather shady character despite his (until recently) clean slate. He took a long drag on his cigarette as he stared out his office window to the town below, and sighed, smoke curling out of his lips and nostrils.

"What is it about greed, corruption, tragedy, and crime that fascinates people so goddamn much?" he wondered to himself. "Print a paper full of the good things that happened in a single month, and no one bats an eye. Print a paper about a man getting sent to the loony bin, people are all over it like a fly on fresh shit."

He was the best at what he did, and what he did was write. He won several awards for past pieces he pulished in books, magazines, and even in his own newspaper. One of his prized writings was on Queen Elphaba herself. A private interview. The greatest honor he had ever been given. After he was through, not one reader walked away from his article with a dry eye. Elphaba, to say the least, was gracious at his work.

He walked around the room, thinking. There was bound to be something brewing over in the Palace about the new Council Member who would be replacing Riacco. Grabbing his bag, coat, and notebook, he took another pull on his cigarette before he walked out the door.

* * *

Months passed by in a steady blur, the fall coming and going to be replaced by winter's cold grasps. Snow covered the ground in a frosty, fluffy blanket, and all too soon, that dreaded day was upon the college students. Midterms. Not one student was without heavy bags under their eyes from tireless nights of studying. The library was filled to capacity with last minute crammers. And the atmosphere was tense enough one could cut it with a knife.

Jenne was pacing down the halls of a newer recreation building, trying to calm her agitated mind. Inside her head, mathmatical formulas, random history dates, scientific names for anatomy structures were whirring around chaotically. She couldn't concentrate on one thing or another and her brain felt as if it was going to explode.

She stopped suddenly upon hearing a curious noise. It sounded like a loud thunk, like something hitting a large piece of wood. The sound came again. Curious, Jenne followed the noise, only to find Chiron in a smaller room, his back towards her with a large slab of wood about twenty feet away from where he was standing. And he was holding knives. He picked up one in his hand, aimed, and threw it at the board, hitting a crudely drawn picture of Riacco right between the eyes, which was tacked in the center of the board.

"Bwahaha, I see you are no match for my skills of sheer awesomeness, you sniveling coward!" Chiron said in a dramatic voice. "Oh, Chiron, you're powers are far beyond my own! Have mercy on me!" he said in a high-pitched voice, obviously acting as Riacco. "There shall be no mercy for you! Bow down before me!" Chiron said again in a deep booming voice. "I'm bowing, I'm bowing!" Chiron sqeaked again, and laughing, picked up another knife and chucked it right where Riacco's male organs would be.

"Auugh! I'm neutered!" Chiron said in the squeaky Riacco-impersonating voice. "What do you mean, 'neutered?' You were already a enuich! Or, at least gay. Really, really gay," Chiron said in his normal voice.

Jenne couldn't contain herself any longer. "So this is how the Prince of Oz studies for his midterms?"

Chiron turned around, not seeming too shocked by her presence. He shrugged. "I needed to blow off some steam. Too much stress isn't good, y'know."

Jenne glanced over at the woden board with knives sticking out of it. "So I see. How long have you been throwing knives?" she asked curiously.

Chiron snickered. "Pretty much since I was thirteen. My dad's taught me all the tricks and skills of a soldier. I can throw knives, sword fight, do some martial arts, hell, pretty much anything. Give me something potentially lethal, and I'll kick your ass!"

Jenne laughed. "Teach me!" she said eagerly. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Anyone in particular you wanna neuter?"

They both laughed, but Chiron agreed. He positioned Jenne so she was standing right in front of the target, and handed her the hilt of the knife.

"Ok, hold the tip of the blade just like you're holding a pencil," Chiron instructed. "And bring it back just behind your ear. Then, in a smooth sweeping motion, bring it forward. Don't chuck it, throw it, and don't try to push it. Just let it flow."

"You sound very professional about all this," Jenne said in an amused tone.

"I take my knives very seriously." Jenne laughed. Focusing on the target, she brought her arm forward and threw the knife at the target, where it stuck firmly to the board, just to the left of Riacco's head. Chiron smiled in approval.

"Nice! First try and you already got it to stick in the board!" Chiron said. Jenne smiled proudly.

"We should do this more often," she said seriously. Chiron nodded with a wide grin.

"Who knows,, maybe you'll be an assassin one day!"

Jenne took another knife and struck a valiant pose with the knife in her outstretched hand. "All bow down before the all mighty and powerful Jenne! The Black Viper!"

"Ooh, intimidating!" Chiron said. He picked up another knife and stood by her side. "And what is the Black Viper without her extremely good looking partner!"

"Side-kick!" Jenne corrected teasingly. "And you need a super-hero name!"

"A super-hero name." Chiron repeated in a flat tone.

"Yeah! Like . . . like . . . Bloodfang!"

Chiron winced. "Sounds gruesome," He laughed. "Ok, Black Viper and Bloodfang pounce into the night, slaying any foe that dares to tread in their way!"

They laughed, and Chiron took the knives away to place them back in their storage box, and locked it up. They walked out of the recreation center and out to the bitterly cold winter wind. The wind swept up the snow around them, and Jenne pulled up the collar of her coat around her face.

"Well, midterms are tomorrow. Are you ready?" she asked. Chiron shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Any plans for winter break?"

"Not really. Mostly just staying home with the family."

"That sounds like fun. Let's try to get together during break and do something!"

Chiron gave her a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head. "For sure. Catch ya around, ok!"

Jenne gave him a quick wave before she headed off, and they both went their seperate ways to prepare for the upcoming tests.

* * *

Chiron had never been one to do particularly well on tests before, and he had long ago learned not to stress about them. After all, he got decent grade, kept his nose clean, and in the end, that's all that really mattered.

His tests passed by with extreme tedium, his first being history. He sped through it, hardly stopping to think twice. He briefly debated going back and looking over it, but his patience for something as boring and dull as history would only last so long.

Next was math, then life sciences, then politics (which Chiron despised almost as much as Riacco, but his father made him take it, promising to be a very useful class.) After that was sorcery. Chiron honestly had no idea what Anadius had in store for him for their final exam. It turned out to be a practical exam, in which he had to levitate certain objects for so long, and set a piece of wood on fire. By far his easiest test so far.

After that, he was too damn tired to even try writing a decent paper for his english and literature final. All he wanted to do was get the hell home, and out of there. He picked up his paper and read the topic for the essay.

_Please answer the following question to the best of your abilities. Exam time is 60 minutes. Your question is the following: Why?_

Chiron stared at the paper. This had to be a joke. That was it?! WHY?! Why _what_?!

Too tired to put up with anymore crap and too frustrated to even think of what to write, he scribbled two words below the question.

_Why not?_

Great. Now he had 59 minutes to sit around and do absolutely nothing.

He tapped his pen impatiently on his desk as he watched the other students around him busily scribble away, writing what little philosophical insight they could give the simple, yet incredibly difficult question. Chiron stared down at his own meek answer, and started to feel a little guilty at his half-assed response. Well, twenty percent of his semester grade did depend on this exam . . .

Pain.

Sudden, fiery pain spread throughout his body like lightning. Soon, he was crumpled on top of his desk, gritting his teeth at the sudden attack. It was like thousands of red-hot knives were piercing him all at once, all over his body.

He wrapped his arms around his sides, bearing out the torment as long as he could without drawing attention to himself. He glanced up at the clock, praying it was almost time for the end of the exam.

Forty minutes left to go. Chiron groaned in frustration. If he tried to leave now, he will fail, and his mother will have his head if he flunked a single class! He just had to endure for as long as he could. It was sheer torture.

Ten minutes after the sudden attack, the pain began to slowly subside, much to the young prince's relief. He sat up in his chair, letting out a long sigh of relief. The pain was still there, but it was much more tolerable, something Chiron could push to the back of his mind and ignore.

He rested his arms on the table, leaning forward on the desk. Why was he having these attacks? Why was he feeling all this inexplicable pain? Perhaps too much strain from exams and staying up far later than he should have?

Perhaps . . .

Finally, the bell rang, ending the prolonged torture and signaling the beginning of a two week long break. Students ran out of the buildings with much jumping, and shouting, and cheering, Chiron among the loudest, and literally jumping off the walls. He couldn't wait to get home.

He ran to his dorm and grabbed all of his bags he had packed the night before and headed to the train station to take him to the Emerald City, where his parents would be waiting for him to return home. He was truly excited to see them again.

_Finally, winter break!_ he thought to himself, _This is going to be the greatest relief from college yet!_

Only time would tell how wrong he was.

* * *

**Cliffy! Oh ho ho, whatch gonna do now, huh?!**

**(Ahem, review please!)**


	23. Will I Wake From This Nightmare?

**Will I lose my dignity? **

**Will someone care?**

**Will I wake tomorrow**

**From this nightmare?**

* * *

Chiron leapt off the train and was immediately greeted by a loving hug from his mother. He hugged her back, his face in a huge grin. His father came up to him as well and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Feeling all better now that exams are over?" he asked.

"Definitely!" Chiron said. "I thought I was going to die!"

"I hope you did well," his mother said more seriously. Chiron shrugged.

"I guess I did alright."

His mother raised a thin eyebrow. "I certainly hope you did more than 'alright.'"

Chiron rolled his eyes as they hopped into the carriage to ride back to the Palace. They continued to chat idly about nothing of great importance, more of day to day topics, what the government was up to, who's dating who, and so forth. Once back at the Palace, Chiron quickly made himself at home, throwing his bags into his room and unpacked, throwing his clothes in drawers without bothering to be particularly neat about it. It drove his mother crazy. She would always ask him why he couldn't just neatly fold his clothes and put them away nicely instead of shoving them into drawers. But Chiron was a guy; guys don't do neat.

He lay flat on his back on his bed, staring up at the light-blue ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring just being able to relax without worrying about a thing. But . . . something did worry him. The pain from his sudden inexplicable attack never really went away. It was still there; a dull, throbbing pain in his shoulders and all along his back. But he ignored it. No use moping or complaining about it.

It was nearly time for dinner, so Chiron headed down to the dining hall, where he was greeted with a savory aroma of cooking food, steaks, to be precise. Dinner was excellent, especially after a diet of not so good meals at Shiz. They were decent, but nothing like dinners at home. He enjoyed a pleasant conversation with his parents, mostly just cracking jokes about professors and school. Fiyero often went into long, drawn-out stories of times he got into trouble and how he always managed to slip out of getting detentions. And Elphaba would always scowl at him for giving Chiron ideas. Fiyero winked at Chiron when Elphaba wasn't looking.

After dinner was finished, it was late in the evening and Chiron was exhausted. He was up for most of the night before cramming for exams and got very little sleep, and all he wanted to do after eating a big meal was lie in bed.

"Alright, I'm hitting the hay, I'm wiped," Chiron said.

"Your father's right over there, so go ahead and sock him," Elphaba said nonchalantly. Chiron laughed.

"Hey, I find that offensive," Fiyero called out.

"Night, dad! I'll punch you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, but no kidney shots!"

Chiron chuckled, and made his way to his room. The minute his head touched the pillow, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Chiron's eyes snapped open in the dead of night, his entire body screaming in pain. Chiron winced, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the pain and fall back asleep. But the more he fought against the pain, the more it grew, until he could hardly stand it. He threw off his covers and paced around his room, his mind reeling with an explanation, but above all, how to deal with it. He leaned against the cold glass of the large window in his room, and sank to the floor, his arms wrapped around his side. All the while the pain growing more and more excruciating.

Suddenly, a searing bolt of pain ripped down his spine, and he screamed in agony.

* * *

_WAKE UP!!_

Fiyero jerked awake, immediately at attention, his breath fast and panicked. He scanned the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. But he could sense in the depths of his bones that something was terribly wrong. His eye glanced at the clock, which read 1:45 in the morning. He jumped out of bed, on high alert despite the early hour. He could feel adrenaline rush through his veins and his hunter instincts take over. The moonlight spilled through the large paneled window and lit up the room well enough for Fiyero to see without much difficulty.

He passed by the mirror in his room, and stopped dead in his tracks. There was something in the mirror. Slowly, he turned around and faced his reflection.

It was the Scarecrow, with his insane smile, and laughing like a lunatic. Fiyero stepped back, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Fiyero croaked. The Scarecrow's insane smile only grew.

_"You thought it was over?!"_ Scarecrow laughed. _"Why, the fun's only just begun!"_

"What are you talking about?!" Fiyero said in a hoarse whisper, but the Scarecrow refused to say anymore. He just stood there, laughing at Fiyero.

But he knew. He knew what was wrong.

Chiron.

He ran out of his bedroom, Elphaba still sleeping blissfully in bed, and raced down the hall to Chiron's room. Bracing himself for whatever was to come, he opened the door slightly and peeked his head inside.

Chiron was curled up in the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around his side and his knees drawn up to his chest. His face was twisted with pain. Fiyero immediately ran to his son's side.

"Chiron, what's wrong, are you alright?" Fiyero asked urgently. Chiron glanced up at him with surprise and rose shakily to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said in between clenched teeth. "Just . . . just can't fall asleep."

"You look like you're in pain," Fiyero pressed. He reached out a hand to him, but Chiron turned away.

"I said I'm fine!" Chiron snapped before doubling over, nearly falling to his knees. Fiyero ran to his side and grabbed him. His skin was covered in sweat.

"Chiron, you're burning up!" Fiyero said worriedly. "We need to get you a doctor! Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sick!" Chiron growled. "Just leave me alone, I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"Chiron, stop and listen to yourself! You're clearly not well! We have to get you to a doctor!"

"No!" Chiron shouted, turning so he was facing his father. "Dad, I'm ok! Really!" Just then, he crashed to his knees, groaning in pain and shaking head to foot. Fiyero was instantly at his side, comforting him. He grabbed him and held him in his arms, telling Chiron it was going to be ok.

"Chiron . . ." Fiyero whispered. "What's wrong?"

Chiron continued to shake, stinging tears of pain streaming from his eyes. "Everything hurts! Fuck! I don't know why! Goddamn it! Everything hurts!"

Fiyero closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. It could have meant anything . . . but deep inside, he knew. They both did. They both knew, but none of them wanted to admit it. They were too terrified of the truth.

But Chiron couldn't fight it forever. Fiyero gently rubbed Chiron's back, and that's when he felt it. Fiyero pressed his hand against Chiron's back, and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. There was something wrong . . .

"Chiron . . . take off your shirt," Fiyero said in a quiet, hollow voice.

Chiron groaned in pain, looking up at his father. "But . . . why?"

"Just do it."

Chiron slowly pulled off his shirt. Fiyero's eyes went wide in horror as his worst nightmare became a reality.

Along Chiron's back was a crest of black feathers.

Chiron looked over his shoulder and saw the feathers, letting out a loud cry of anguish. He jumped to his feet and started ripping out the feathers, angry tears forming in his eyes. But the feathers kept growing back. Fiyero slowly rose to his feet, fighting back his own emotions.

"No! No! No! No!" Chiron screamed furiously. He clawed at his back, trying to rip off every single feather, but all the good it did was make the feathers grow faster.

"Chiron, stop!" Fiyero said, grabbing Chiron's shoulders. Chiron looked up at him, his face a mix of panic, fear, anger, and terror. Fiyero's voice softened as he looked his terrified son in the eye. "Chiron . . ."

"I can't turn back!" Chiron cried desperately. "I can't be a monster!"

Fiyero embraced his son tightly, staring down at the feathers. "It's ok . . ."

"It's not fucking ok!" Chiron roared, pushing his father away viciously. "I'm the fucking prince!! I can't change! No! It has to be a trick! No! Please, god, no!" He began to weep, collapsing into his father's shoulder. "I can't change! Please, don't let me!"

Fiyero felt his heart begin to break. All his life, Chiron had been so strong. He _never_cried. He never let any cruel words or physical damage get to his head. He was always able to fight back and emerge even stronger than before. Until now. Never had Fiyero seen Chiron so broken and lost.

"I'm so sorry," Fiyero whispered. "But . . . I think we both know . . . you have to."

Chiron looked up pleadingly at his father, silently begging him for anything, but Fiyero could do nothing for him. And he hated it. Chiron backed away from his father and fell to his hands and knees, shaking with pain, anger, grief.

"Just . . . leave me alone . . ." Chiron whispered hoarsely.

Fiyero stood firmly in his place. "No. I'm not leaving you. I wasn't there for you the first time. I'm not going to abandon my son!"

Chiron shook his head. "No, you don't understand . . . I don't want to hurt you."

Fiyero stood by his son's side for a while, a slow wave of painful revelation overcoming him. Chiron was afraid of hurting him . . . and after what happened during his first transformation, Fiyero couldn't blame him, but Fiyero had to be there for him. He couldn't ever abandon his son, not when he needed him so much.

"I'm not going to leave you," Fiyero whispered. "No matter what, I'm not leaving your side."

Chiron looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain, but nodded. "This isn't going to be pretty . . ." he warned hesitantly.

Fiyero couldn't help but laugh. "I was there when you were born. Clearly you've never seen a baby being delivered."

Chiron laughed weakly, but stopped short as he doubled over again in pain. Chiron was on his knees, arms wrapped around his midsection. Fiyero dropped down to his knees as well and gripped his shoulders, his mind racing to think of anything he could do to help. But he could only watch as Chiron twitched in his arms and writhed with pain. Chiron's legs curled up close to his body, and then, Chiron's tail began to grow. It snaked around his body, Chiron's eyes closed tightly, gripping Fiyero's arms. Chiron then hesitantly looked over his shoulder, and saw his tail. His hands curled into fists and pounded the floor furiously. Angry tears leaked from his eyes.

"No, no, goddamn it, no!" he said in a shaky voice.

The transformation continued. Chiron's legs cracked and grew into a lion-like shape. Thick black fur grew along his legs and feathers continued to grow across his torso. Fiyero closed his eyes as he cradled Chiron's twisted form in his arms. His arms began to turn scaly and yellow, and that's when Chiron let go of Fiyero's arms. His hands pressed against the cold tiled floor, and he clenched his hands into fists, leaving claw marks against the floor. Fiyero shuddered slightly. No wonder Chiron was afraid of hurting him . . .

"Dad . . . you have to let go," Chiron said weakly.

Fiyero only gripped his son tighter. "No, I told you I'm not leaving you."

"No!" Chiron said. "No, you don't understand . . . my wings . . ."

Fiyero felt slightly embarrassed and he let go of Chiron. Chiron crouched over on his hands and knees, stretching out his back and whimpering with pain. Fiyero could faintly see something bulge out from is shoulders, and suddenly, with a painful bellow, two enormous wings burst from his shoulders. They stretched out to their full length, at least twenty feet long. Fiyero stepped back in a strange mix of awe and fear. In a way, they were so elegant and beautiful . . .

His wings slowly and jerkily folded against his back, and Fiyero noticed that Chiron had tears freely flowing down his face, his clawed hands clenched against the floor. Fiyero gently grasped Chiron in his arms, stroking his wings.

"Why is this happening to me?" Chiron whimpered. "This isn't fucking fair! I never _did_ anything!"

Fiyero didn't know what he could possibly say to help his son, so he said nothing, never leaving his side and comforting Chiron however he could. The rest of the transformation pased by quickly, but Fiyero knew it was excruciating. Chiron's cries of pain were now more like screeches of a bird. His skull lengthened and his jaws shaped into a beak, and his ears became more pointed and coned shaped. Chiron kept his eyes tightly shut through it all. Finally, everything stopped. But now, Chiron was no longer the handsom prince Oz had known so well.

He was now a gryphon.

Chiron stared down at his hands and pushed Fiyero away from him. He walked over to the window on his hind legs, his hands clenching and unclenching in frustration. Furious and grieved, he suddenly lased out, his claws digging into the walls and leaving four claw marks scrawled deep into the plaster. He gripped his head tightly in hands and banged his head against the wall before slowly lowering himself to the floor, shaking with racking sobs. His wings slightly unfurled around him, almost like a shield. Fiyero could feel his own tears run down his cheeks, tears of anger at fate which cursed his son to live this life, and tears of empathy for his son. He walked over to Chiron and rubbed his feathery back. Chiron turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder at him.

"How can something like this happen?" Chiron said, as much to himself as to Fiyero. Fiyero shook his head.

"I don't know, Chiron. But . . . I think, maybe you should look at the good things that came out of this-"

"Like what?" Chiron snapped angrily. "How about that now I'm a fucking freak?! Is that a good thing?!"

"Chiron, please, calm down," Fiyero said gently, placing a hand on Chiron's shoulder. "I know how you feel. You're confused and angry, and you feel like you're all alone. But you're not. I'm here for you, always. And so is your mother. We love you no matter what happens to you."

Chiron looked at him skeptically, his voice quivering with anger and grief. "Really? So you're not disgraced or embarrassed at all that now I'm nothing more than a monster?"

"Hey, your mother loved me even when I was a scarecrow," Fiyero pointed out. "I don't think this will be much of a problem." Fiyero hugged Chiron around the neck and gently pulled him closer. "You're the only family she has. She loves you more than you can imagine."

Fiyero rested his back against the wall, his legs outstretched in front of him, with Chiron's head in his lap. They sat there for a very long time in utter silence, Chiron still silently crying and Fiyero unsure of what to do. Fiyero then started mindlessly stroked his head, and could see Chiron's eyes begin to droop. A small smile spread over his face.

"Tired?"

Chiron managed a weak laugh. "That did take a lot out of me. You try growing three extra appendages," he said, flicking his tail and rustling his wings.

"Well, then, get some rest," Fiyero said quietly. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

Chiron didn't say anything and Fiyero continued to pet Chiron's head. A tear fell from Chiron's eye.

"How the hell am I going to tell Jenne?" he whispered. There was no mistaking the fear in his voice. Fiyero stopped, and remained silent for a long time.

"You should tell her. And if she truly and honest to God loves you, this won't make an ounce of difference."

Chiron looked up at him. "I don't know how to tell her. . ."

"Like I said, in the morning. You need to rest. We'll figure this out, don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of . . ." Fiyero's voice drifted of as his gaze traveled to outside, to the bitterly cold winter landscape just beyond the palace walls. _He_was afraid. Afraid for his son. They could not hide this forever. Sooner or later the public would find out, and God knows how they'll react. There was enough of a riot as is over Elphaba- and all that was "wrong" with her was that her skin was a different color. Chiron would be a whole new can of worms. Fiyero needed to do something . . .

"Nothing to be afraid of my ass," Chiron growled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Elphaba groaned and turned over in her bed, her hand reaching out to Fiyero- who wasn't where he should be. She opened a tired eye and saw that Fiyero wasn't in bed with her. She touched the spot on the mattress where he had been sleeping. It was still warm. He must've gotten out of bed recently.

Bathroom break? Elphaba thought wearily, thinking nothing of it. But when he didn't return several minutes later she began to grow concerned. Throwing off the covers and slipping on her robe, she walked over to the bathroom.

"Fiyero?" she called out. No answer. She frowned, and saw that the bedroom door was thrown wide open. Elphaba could distinctly remember closing the door before going to bed.

So obviously Fiyero was lurking around the Palace.

She walked out the door and looked up and down the hall, and noticed Chiron's bedroom door was open as well. Curious, and growing more curious with each passing moment, she approached Chiron's room and glanced inside.

She found Fiyero, alright. But when she saw that Chiron's bed was empty, and something large and black was resting besides Fiyero, Elphaba gasped loudly and shrunk outside the room, collapsing against the hallway walls.

Chiron had turned back into a gryphon!

Elphaba began to sob without restraint, her tears rushing down her face, shaking her fists in anger and grief.

_Why, why, why why?!_

She rose on shaky legs, and summoning as much courage as she could, she stepped inside the room, closing the door softly behind her. She couldn't stop staring at the gryphon- her _son_!

Her mind was in a painful whir, silently begging for this to only be a nightmare, and she'd wake up and find Chiron was alright. But she knew her wish would never come true. She walked towards Chiron, who was fast asleep and curled up on the floor in Fiyero's lap. She reached out to touch him . . . but withdrew her hand. She couldn't accept this! It was too painful!

She walked over to Chiron's bed and sat on its edge, burying her head in her hands and crying to herself quietly. Everyone she loved and cared for had to suffer because of her. She was the reason all of her friends and family were doomed to die or withstand a horrible curse. It wasn't fair! Chiron did nothing to deserve this twisted life! She should have known something like this would have happened!

She continued to cry, hugging herself against the cold night. Tears splashed on her robe and nightgown.

Chiron, with his heightened senses, woke slowly from his sleep, but when he saw his mother, he was instantly awake, startled at her sudden appearance. She had her back to him. Chiron didn't have to think too hard why she was crying. And he again felt that now familiar sense of shame overcome him.

He could hear Elphaba muttering herself and curse. His ears swiveled in her direction and he silently listened her for a moment.

"Oh, god! Damn it, Elphaba! How could you let this happen! After what happened to Fiyero and Boq! And Nessa! Father, Dr. Dillamond! Dorothy, Hunk! It's all your fault! All your fault!"

Her voice was hardly a whisper, but to Chiron, she might as well have been screaming those terrible words at the top of her lungs. He silently stood, keeping on all fours, and walked to her side, keeping as silent as he could. She was completely oblivious to him, until he was at ther side, and rested his head in her lap.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly.

Elphaba was struck silent for a very long time, too stunned to react. Chiron rose to his feet and gently embraced his mother.

"It's not your fault," he said again.

Elphaba rested her head against his shoulder, tears still falling from her eyes. Her hand brushed over his soft and silky coat of pitch-black feathers.

"I know it's not, but why do I feel like it is?" she whispered hoarsely.

He shook his head. "I . . . I don't know. But don't blame yourself. You shouldn't. You had nothing to do with this. And how can anyone blame you?"

Elphaba gave a small smile. "You sound exactly like your father."

Chiron shrugged, his feathers rustling softly. "I guess he taught me more than just fighting. I mean, I hear how he talks to you when you have fights over stuff like this. And it always seems to work."

Elphaba glared up at him. "Oh, so now you're telling me you've been spying on us?"

Chiron laughed quietly. "You mean to tell me you've never suspected me of spying?"

Elphaba couldn't keep herself from grinning. "Well, I suppose you do have a point." She sat back down on the bed, and Chiron jumped on it besides her, resting his head in her lap like a pet dog. She smiled and started scratching his ear. For a brief moment, he seemed to be enjoying it. But then he seemed to realize exactly what she was doing and leapt off the bed, glaring at her angrily.

"Don't _do_ that!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, please, you were completely asking for it! And you seemed to be enjoying it!" Elphaba pointed out slyly. She motioned to him and he came back to her side, somewhat reluctantly. She began to stroke his head again, Chiron looking off into the distance thoughtfully.

"In all reality, I should have known this was going to happen," he said slowly. "All the signs were there. I was just too stupid to realize it and too stubborn to accept it until now."

"I can hardly blame you for that," Elphaba said quietly. "But . . . oh, Chiron, I swear, I will find a spell to fix this!"

At that, Chiron looked up at her. "Mom . . . I don't think-"

"Chiron, there must be something we can do!" Elphaba said more aggressively. "There has to be a spell to make this go away!"

Chiron shifted his gaze and stared down at the floor. "I don't know if such a spell exists."

"Well, I'm going to at least look," Elphaba insisted. "Until then . . . we're going to have to find a way to change you back again, just like last time."

Chiron thought for a moment. "I think I changed back, all on my own. I think that maybe . . . maybe I can change at will."

Elphaba paused for a moment, and looked down at Chiron. "Then . . . why don't you change back?"

Chiron stood on his hind legs. "I don't know . . . I'm just so _restless_." He began to pace around the room, his clawed feet quietly clicking against the tile. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced outside. And froze.

"I know what I need to do," he said very softly and slowly.

Elphaba rose to her feet and stood next to him, following his gaze outside to the city beyond the glass, but couldn't determine exactly what he was looking at.

"Chiron . . . ?"

"I have to fly. No, I _need_ to fly."

At this, Elphaba jumped back a bit. "Chiron, are you crazy?! What if someone sees you?!"

"Mom, be reasonable! It's the dead of night! It's cloudy and no moon, and I'm _black_!" he pointed out. "No one would even notice me, and if they did, they'd think I was just a gryphon."

Elphaba shook her head and turned around. "I don't know . . ."

"Mom, I _have_ to. As much as I need to breathe, I need to fly," he said. "It's like something just completely overcomes me when I look outside . . . I don't expect you to understand, but I have to. I'll be careful, I promise."

Elphaba looked up at him, and she did understand. She understood how much enjoyment flying gave her when she was on her broomstick. Chiron must feel the same way. She slowly nodded.

"Alright, but keep high and stay in the clouds," she said in a low voice. "And be sure no one can see you entering or leavin the Palace."

"I have an even better idea; why don't you go with him?"

Chiron and Elphaba both turned around and saw Fiyero, still sitting on the floor and looking up at them. Chiron and Elphaba exchanged glances.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Fiyero insisted. "And when's the last time _you've_ flown, Fae? I know how much you love it."

"That would only raise suspicion," Elphaba said in an irritated voice.

"Now you're just being paranoid," Fiyero said rising to his feet. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. You need this as much as _he_ does."

Elphaba glanced over at Chiron, who was looking very eager to fly, and she relented. "Alright, I'll be right back," she said, and in a few minutes she grabbed her broom and a cloak and was back in Chiron's room. But when she was there, Chiron was gone. Elphaba almost dropped her broom.

"Where is he?!" she said frantically. Fiyero laughed.

"He couldn't help himself," he said while pointing to the open window. Immediately Elphaba rushed to the window and jumped on her broom, zooming outside and frantically looking for him.

"Chiron?" she called out, making sure her voice wasn't too loud.

A sudden black blur flew past her, the wind nearly knocking her off her broom. She looked up to see Chiron flying gracefully through the air and soaring through the sky, his magnificent wings outstretched.

"Catch me if you can!" he called, and dashed off into the clouds.

Elphaba, fearing his safety, shot off after him, urging her broom onwards, following Chiron closely. He weaved through the air with as much agility and grace as any other bird naturally born for flying. She couldn't keep herself from noticing how much Chiron was enjoying himself with his constant chirps and whoops of joy. His attitude was infectious, and soon they were both laughing and shouting with ecstacy as they soared through the cold night air. Chiron pulled his wings close to his body and torpedoed down to the ground hundreds of feet below him. Elphaba watched from above. He was mere feet from crashing into the city streets before he pulled oup from his dive and safely back up into the skies. Laughing, he then gently glided through the air, the soft wind currents keeping him air born, with Elphaba right by his side, sharing his enthusiasm.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" she asked.

Chiron nodded. "It's the most incredible thing on earth! Just having the wind beneath your wings . . . no one can tell you to ever come down . . ."

Elphaba laughed. "I know how that feels!"

He landed on the roof of a nearby building with the natural grace of a normal gryphon, and Elphaba landed right next to him. He sat on his haunches, and looked over the city. The first rays of daylight were just barely beginning to peek over the distant horizon, casting the sky into a pleasant dark-purple and gently illuminating the city in a purple-green glow.

"It's beautiful," Elphaba said.

"Yeah," Chiron said.

She looked up at him with a smile. "When's the last time I've seen you so happy?"

Chiron looked back at her, sharing her smle, until a few moments later, when the real meaning of the words began to sink in. Hhis gaze broke from hers, and he cast his head downwards, his ears lowering slowly. Elphaba was unsure what to make of his sudden mood swing.

"Chiron what's the matter?" she asked gently.

"I'm _happy_. Like _this_," he said in a frustrated voice. He stood and started pacing across the edge of the rooftops. "Now what the _hell_ does that tell you?!"

"It means you can accept yourself for who you are," Elphaba said calmly, reaching out and stroking the side of his face. "And that's a good thing. Chiron, you have no idea how important it is for you to accomplish something like that. To be happy, no matter what. To always look on the bright side." She sighed, giving him a sad smile. "You have no idea how long it took me to do the same."

Chiron was silent for a moment, and shook his head. "I-I guess you're right," he said in a distant voice. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Finally!

After months of patiently waiting for the opportune moment to present itself, Quintin was finally rewarded for all of his hard work! After months of sleeping in make-shift tents and living in the worst possible apartments the Emerald City had to offer, he had accomplished his mssion.

He saw the black gryphon flying throught the sky. He could hardly believe it at first, but the more he watched the mysterious black figure flying against the dark grey sky, he realized the gryphon wasn't quite a gryphon.

Riacco was right! It was Chiron!

And Quintin had taken pictures. Oh yes, lots of pictures.

And once he developed them, it was straight to the Emerald Post.

And on to fame and victory.

* * *

Fiyero had watched them fly together for as long as he could before they both disappeared out of sight. He was already feeling much better about the whole situation. There was no mistaking Chiron would eventually get used to his new power, if not like and enjoy it altogether. As long as Chiron could be happy, that's all that mattered to him.

But the Scarecrow was still there. It never left. It simply moved from mirror to mirror, and even into the dull reflections in the windows, laughing quietly as he looked back and forth between Fiyero and Chiron.

_"Ah, I see you're taking all this exceptionally well, all things considering,"_ the Scarecrow mocked.

Fiyero ignored its stinging sarcasm. "He's my son. I love him, no matter what," he stated fiercely.

_"And, perhaps, you'd love him even more, once he learns how to control it,"_ Scarecrow said thoughtfully.

Fiyero looked up at the Scarecrow, currently standing as his reflection in the mirror. "So he can control his transformations?"

_"Within reason,"_ Scarecrow said with a shrug.

"Then . . . perhaps I can teach him . . . maybe I can help him control it." He locked gazes with Scarecrow. "I can, can't I? I can help him, right?"

Scarecrow leaned forward menacingly. _"I don't know. Can you?"_

**

* * *

**

If this chapter completely took you by surprise, and you were completely thrown off guard with Chiron changing back, I just have

**one word for you:**

**_REALLY?!?!_**


	24. The Animal Inside

**OPENING NIGHT FOR OUR MUSICAL TOMORROW, YAAAY!!! **

**I'M SO EXCITED!!! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!!!**

***Starts dancing***

**I'll let ya peeps all know how everything goes!!!**

* * *

Chiron and Elphaba both flew through the large window only a little more than an hour or so after they went out, and Fiyero was there waiting for them. Chiron didn't even look at him as he landed, somewhat recklessly. Elphaba was looking at him with sympathy and longing. None of this went unnoticed to Fiyero.

"So, how was it?" Fiyero asked lightly. Chiron only growled, and Elphaba threw him another one of her looks. Fiyero could immediately tell something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong-" Elphaba began, but Chiron cut her off.

"And that's the damned problem!" Chiron snapped. "I don't _have_ a problem with this! What the hell's _wrong_ with me?!" He stood up to his full height and began pacing, his scaly hands on the top of his head, inhaling deeply. "I don't want to be like this!"

"Chiron, please, settle down," Fiyero said calmly. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"I have to change back," Chiron said, more to himself than to his parents. "Damn it, how did I do it last time?"

"Well, what do you remember doing?" Elphaba asked.

Chiron thought for a moment. "I . . . I just thought about it . . . I kind of wished it to happen . . ."

"Then try that," Fiyero suggested.

Chiron closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths. Fiyero could see Chiron physically calm down and relax, and with his eyes screwed up and concentrated, he slowly shifted back into his human form. The whole transformation ony took half a minute, but to Fiyero the transformation seemed much longer than that. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the way his wings sunk back into his shoulers, how his fur and feathers just suddenly disappeared, how the rest of his body smoothly flowed from one form to another. It was nothing at all like the transformation from human to gryphon. Once Chiron was fully human again, he looked down at his hands, turning them over with an intent look in his eye. He sighed heavily.

"How much longer until I have to change back again?" he grumbled under his breath.

Fiyero took this opportunty to discuss his ideas. "I believe I can help you control your transformations."

Chiron whipped around and looked at him with a confused expression. "What?" he said flatly.

"I can help you. Maybe I can find a way so you can transform at will, and maybe even make it a little less painful," Fiyero suggested. Chiron only looked at him skeptically.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" he asked.

Elphaba was also looking very interested. "Yes, Fiyero, do you really think you can help Chiron?" she asked, sounding more hopeful than critical.

"I plan to try," Fiyero said firmly. Elphaba smiled, while Chiron only shook his head.

"Fine, whatever, we can give it a shot," Chiron mumbled. Fiyero smiled.

"Alright, why don't you get a little rest first? Then we'll start training."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Training?"

Fiyero's smile only grew. "Yes, training."

* * *

Quintin's heart pounded crazily in his chest. The photos were freshly developed, but he didn't dare look at them now. Not yet. Once he was admitted a private meeting with the Chief of Publishing, Liiku Thriggs himself, he will reveal the dark and terrible secrets the photographs possessed.

He burst straight through The Emerald Post's glass doors and straight up to the receptionist. The elder lady glanced up at him boredly through her thick heavy glasses.

"Can I help you?" she said dully.

"I would like to speak to Master Thriggs, please," he said excitedly. "It's very important."

The receptionist pulled out the pen that was placed carefully behind her ear and flipped open a large binder and scanned the page. "Do you have an appointment with him?"

"No, this is fairly spontaneous. But what I hold here-" he said, holding up the folder containing the photographs. "-is going to be the most shocking story the world has ever seen!"

The receptionist did not look the slightest interested. Typical, she must get the same thing day after day; people claiming to have the most shocking story, only for them to turn up as flops.

"You're in luck, Master Thriggs happens to be open until one o'clock today," the receptionist continued, sounding as bored as ever. "I'll see if he's interested in seeing you." She then stood from her desk and walked annoyingly slow to a office down the hall, and knocked. Quintin's patience for the lady was wearing thin; it was as if she were purposely doing everything in slow motion just to piss him off.

The door creaked open. "Yes?" a gruff voice sad within the office.

"A young gentleman is here, claiming to have an interesting story," the receptionist said, almost sounding sarcastic. Oh, who the hell was Quintin kidding?! The damned woman _was_ being sarcastic!

"Eh, what the hell, let 'im in," Liiku said in the same bored and gruff voice.

The secretary waved him over, and Quintin eagerly sprang to his feet and ran into the office. Liiku was leaning on the wall adjacent to the door and slammed it shut once Quintin was inside. Quintin whirled around and was greeted with two blue, icy cold eyes. The left eye sported a long, thin scar that ran from his temple to just above his lip. Quintin shivered. Was it just him, or was his left eye, the eye with the scar over it, a colder, more icy-blue color than his right?

"So, let's cut the crap and show me what you've got. I'm a busy man. I don't like to be kept waiting." Liiku said shortly, holding out his hand to Quintin. Quintin fumbled with his folder for a moment, and managed to open it without revealing its contents.

"What I have will both shock and amaze you," Quintin said dramatically. Liiku's icy gaze only grew colder. "Here, I have physical proof that Racco is not insane!"

"If you claim to have pictures of Chiron as a gryphon, you're the fourth person to do so this week," Liiku said testily.

"No! I swear, this is real!" Quintin said. Liiku rolled his eyes impatiently and waved for him to continue. Quintin slowly took out the photos.

"Behold!!"

Liiku stared at the photographs for the longest time, his eyes going wide, and his jaw growing slack with shock. Quintin felt an incredible surge of pride and excitement.

"Oh . . . my . . . god," Liiku breathed slowly, and snatched the photographs away from Quintin. "This-this is incredible!! Do you know what this is?!"

Quintin's smile stretched ear-to-ear. "I have a pretty good idea-"

"It's a picture of a black _blob_ on a grey _background_!!" Liiku roared in false excitement, his face spread in a crazy and mocking smile. Quintin could feel his cheeks go red. "This is miraculous! You should be a professional photographer! What you have is true art! Oh my god! What an exquisite photo of a smudge!!"

Quintin snatched the photos and stared at them. He felt the color drain from his face. Indeed, all the photos were was a blackish smudge smeared against a dark grey background. You had to squint just to tell there was even an object in the picture. Quintin began to grow red from embarrasment.

_God damn it! Should have known better than to take photos at night!_ Quintin growled mentally. _And it would have helped if I looked at them in the first place!!!_

Quintin stared longer at the photographs, trying to make out the shape. And he found out if he tilted the picture just right and held it at a certain angle, the black figure strongly resembled a gryphon in mid-flight.

"Hey, look at it like this!" Quintin said, and handed the picture to Liiku. Liiku squinted, and did indeed see the gryphon sihouette.

"Wow, a picture of a gryphon," he said sarcastically. "How original."

"But this is _the_gryphon! Chiron, for god's sake! Look, you have to believe me!"

"You have wasted enough of my time," Liiku said dangerously. All previous hints of mockery and sasrcasm disappeared, leaving only impatience and annoyance. And Quintin could tell Liiku was going to snap real soon. "Out of my office. _Now_. And if I ever catch you in this building again, I'll have you thrown in the asylum with your damned friend!"

Furious, Quintin scooped up his photos and his shattered dignity, and left.

But he wasn't done yet. He had to keep trying.

* * *

It was around noon the following morning that Chiron awoke, slightly sore from the events of last night. His shoulders ached a little from his night flight, and his entire skeleton felt it went through a cement mixer.

Well, evidence enough it hadn't all been an elaborate dream.

He dressed in sweats and a plain t-shirt and headed downstairs to the main hall, where he saw his parents engaged in what looked to be a rather serious discussion. Even though Chiron was on the second floor, and his parents were at the far end of the room, he could hear what they were saying.

Obviouly his senses were much sharper now than ever, due to his new ability. No way anyone else could have such excellent hearing.

"Are you saying it was that demon himself who suggested-?!" Elphaba was saying in a hoarse whisper.

"Elphaba, please, we have very little choice," Fiyero countered. "If I don't help him, who will? What if he suddenly transforms in public? We can't let that happen, and the only way to prevent it is if we at least try."

"But there's always a catch with Scarecrow," Elphaba said worriedly. "What if it's another trick?"

"The Scarecrow would never intentionally harm Chiron, or myself. He knows that if I die, he dies, too."

Chiron could hardly believe his ears. The whole training, learning to control his new power . . . it was the Scarecrow's plan? Chiron shook his head. There was no way his father could trust that thing. It couldn't be true!

"But let's go get him, I want to start as soon as possible. Once he learns to control himself, we can worry about other pressing matters," Fiyero was saying.

"I'm right here," Chiron called out as he made his way down the stairs. He looked at his father with a blank expression, not daring to let him know he had overheard their conversation. "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

Fiyero led him downstairs to a seperate wing reserved for sword practicing. It was where Fiyero and Chiron spent most of their free time practicing new techniques of fighting, and housed a large storage room with various weapons. Chiron looked around the room.

"Why are we here?" Chiron asked.

Fiyero picked up two staffs leanng against the wall and tossed one to Chiron. "Well, I have an idea how you can learn to control your transformations. I've noticed that you're fighting the change. You're scared and reluctant, which may be why it's so painful changing."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, my bones are snapping like twigs the entire time," Chiron said, irritated.

"And yet you don't feel a thing when you change back."

Chiron stopped short, realizing it was true. Maybe Fiyero was right.

"You must learn to embrace your power, and learn to accept it, and not resist the inevitable. And to do that, we're going to practice some training drills. It is through the fires of combat one learns to see a curse as a gift."

"You sound like a philosopher."

"Hey, it worked for me," Fiyero said lightheartedly. "When I was first a scarecrow, I was always looking on the downside, and didn't realize how much use my new form gave me until I was thrown into battle."

Chiron shrugged, holding the staff in front of him. "Alright, let's give it a shot."

"Just be careful," Fiyero warned. Chiron laughed.

"You're the one who needs to be careful! I'm gonna whoop your wrinkly old ass!"

"Are you suggesting I'm _old_?!" Fiyero mocked, sounding heavily offended. "In case you haven't noticed, I can still take down you!"

"Put your money where your mouth is!" Chiron laughed, and charged, his staff in hands. They entered a routine combat drill, parrying and striking, their wrists twisting and turning. Loud smacks of wood on wood filled the arena. Chiron watched his steps carefully, never taking his eyes off his target, his enemy.

But Fiyero was still as agile and strong as ever. His blows against Chiron's staff sent his arms rattling, but Chiron had a few tricks of his own. Fiyero swung his staff high, and Chiron ducked, sweeping his leg out and nearly tripping Fiyero. Fiyero quickly regained balance and started another deadly assault of blows, which Chiron had to work double-time to block.

They parted, circling around each other. Fiyero was much more experienced, but Chiron was quicker and had the advantage of youth.

_But I still need to be just a little faster . . ._Chiron thought. _And stronger . . . I'm not yet good enough to beat him yet._

Chiron suddenly felt something start to change within him. He inhaled sharply and grabbed his chest, and his staff clattered to the floor. Chiron could feel it build inside of him and rise . . . he was beginning to transform.

"Don't try to fight it," Fiyero called out to him, his voice tense with worry. "Embrace it. It's a gift, not a curse!"

"Easy for you to say," Chiron muttered. He forced himself to slow his breathing and relax. He gritted his teeth and tried to calm his mind and body. And he felt the change overcome him more easily. His spine tingled, not painfully so, as his long tail grew and snaked around his body. Chiron could feel himself grow more confident with each passing moment. It didn't hurt! He could do this! He could change at will!

Sudddenly, movement from his peripheral vision alerted him, and saw Fiyero charge at him, staff raised high. Fiyero brought the staff down with all his might, and Chiron just managed to leap out of the way, tail and all.

"What the hell was that for?!" Chiron shouted.

"Your opponent will not give you time to change," Fiyero said, still advancing on Chiron. Chiron took a few steps back, noticing that he was now standing on his toes as his feet began to change. "You must learn to do this quickly and without hesitation."

The staff swung low, tripping Chiron and knocking him over easily. He landed flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling and groaning from the impact. Fiyero stood over Chiron with the end of the staff inches from Chiron's chest.

"You should really watch your footing, too," Fiyero advised.

Chiron snickered. "Maybe you should take your own advice."

Fiyero looked down, and noticed that Chiron's tail had wrapped around his ankle. Fiyero tried to pull free, but it was already too late. With one quick tug, Fiyero toppled over easily, and Chiron jumped to his feet, crouching low on his hands and padded feet. Fur and feathers began to grow and his nails turned into deadly claws. Chiron clenched his fists hesitantly. He needed to be careful. He didn't want to hurt his own father.

Then, Chiron could feel his wings begin to grow. This was always the hardest and most painful part, something which Fiyero seemed to sense, and thankfully, did not attempt to attack him until he was ready. He crouched over, stretching out his back. His teeth grinded together, and he could feel his begin to take shape. With a final groan, his wings snapped out from his back and stretched to their full length. Chiron flapped them a few times to stretch them out, and continued on with the rest of his transformation. Once he had completely transformed, he paced around Fiyero, breathing heavily.

Fiyero looked concern. "Are you alright?"

Chiron smiled. "Never better!"

"Good," he said with a smile. "Now let's begin."

Fiyero kept his staff held steadly in front of him with Chiron crouching low on all fours, his hackles raised and staring down Fiyero. Chiron lunged at him, but Fiyero side-stepped and slammed him to the ground with a quick swat of his staff. Chiron growled and jumped back on his feet and swiped away the staff. Fiyero thrusted the staff at Chiron's chest and he just barely managed to dodge it, but was caught off balance and tripped over his own feet. Chiron instantly rolled over, and back on his feet, but not before Fiyero gave him a sharp whack across his arm with his staff.

Chiron could feel his anger mount. Damn it! His old man was kicking his ass! It was time to get a little more serious.

Chiron flexed his hands and charged again, grabbing the staff in both clawed hands when Fiyero swung it in his direction. They began pushing against one another, and slowly Chiron was overpowering his father. He felt himself smile for a bit, but suddenly Fiyero rolled over backwards and onto his back, causing Chiron to fall clumsily on top of him. In one fluid motion, Fiyero kicked Chiron off his body and across the room. Chiron slammed against a wooden dummy and crashed to the floor. Stars spun before his eyes, and he could clearly see his father casually twirl the staff in one of his hands with a smile on his face.

"You know, it may just be me, but you seem to be a _worse_fighter as a gryphon!" Fiyero laughed. Frustrated, Chiron charged again, knocking the staff out of Fiyero's hand and giving him a good solid punch to his shoulder. Fiyero groaned from the impact and rolled onto the floor, grabing his staff and swinging with all his might at Chiron.

Chiron never saw the blow coming. It hit him full force in the side of his face, causing him to fall flat on the floor, blurring his vision.

And then, something snapped inside of Chiron, and all hell broke loose.

_Fiyero had hurt him! Fiyero was the enemy!_

_Kill the enemy!_

_Kill!_

* * *

Chiron rose to his feet, keeping to all fours and began to slowly pace around Fiyero, growling and snarling viciously. Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" he asked casually. He readied his staff. "Oh well, no matter. Come get me!"

Chiron bellowed loudly before charging him again. Fiyero sighed, rather frustrated that Chiron kept trying to attack him directly. Chiron lunged at him as if to attack, and Fiyero swung his staff at him, but Chiron side-stepped at the last minute. Now Fiyero was fully exposed, and Chiron seized the chance and brought his scaly hand down on Fiyero's side.

The claws went deep into his skin and he was tossed halfway across the room like a child's rag doll. Fiyero groaned, clutching his side.

"Alright, that's enough for one day-" Fiyero began, but it seemed Chiron had other plans. When Fiyero looked up, Chiron was charging him again, talons unfurled and screeching at the top of his lungs. Fiyero rolled just out of the way as Chiron crashed on the spot Fiyero was only moments before. His claws left deep cracks in the floor, and Fiyero shuddered just thinking what would have happened to him if he hadn't gotten out of the way.

"Chiron, I said stop!" Fiyero said more forcefully, but Chiron turned on him and lashed out again, this time his claws scratching the side of his face. Fiyero jumped back, placing a hand against his cheek. When he pulled it away, it was covered in blood.

Fiyero stared up at Chiron. "What the hell's the matter with you?!" Fiyero roared. "I said enough! Now knock it off before you kill me!"

Chiron only growled again, hissing at him violently and slowly approached Fiyero. Their eyes locked, and instantly Fiyero knew something was terribly wrong. Chiron's eyes were glazed with a reddish sheen, and they shone with an animal-like violence, nothing like the spark of a normal person's eyes. Fiyero's eyes widened in horror and felt his stomach drop to his feet as he realized the truth:

Chiron had completely lost control of himself and had gone feral.

The creature standing in front of him was no longer his son, but a very angry animal thirsting for his blood.

Fiyero slowly put down his staff. Chiron was in there somewhere. He had to reach out to him and calm him down before he hurt himself--or him.

"Ok, Chiron, just take it easy," Fiyero said in a slow, calm voice. Inside his heart was pounding against his ribs. "No one's going to hurt you. Everything's going to be ok now, just relax, ok?"

Chiron continued glaring at him, a growl emitting from deep within his throat. But Chiron looked at him more curiously, and Fiyero could see that Chiron's breathing had slowed and relaxed. A faint spark of recognition shone in his emerald eyes. Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Chiron, you can change back now," Fiyero said, and took a few bold steps in Chiron's direction.

It was the worst mistake he could have ever made.

Chiron screeched ferociously and attacked. Fiyero just barely managed to grab his staff and block Chiron with it, but the impact hurled him to the floor and slammed him down hard. He was now pinned underneath Chiron, with nothing but the wooden staff between them. Chiron snapped his beak several times, almost biting him, but he was just out of reach. Fiyero strained to push Chiron's bulk off of him, but he was too heavy. He gave a fierce bellow as he pushed against the staff with all his strength, and slowly, he was pushing Chiron away. A little bit further and he could slip out from beneath him.

Chiron grabbed the staff in his scaly paws and with one swift snap of his beak, the staff shattered in two like a toothpick. Fiyero slipped from underneath Chiron and tried to run, but he could feel Chiron's beak grab the hem of his trousers and pull him to the ground. A hand clamped around his throat and he was flung through the air, crashing against the far wall and falling on top of a wooden crate. A fierce battle cry from Chiron filled the air.

Fiyero groaned, rubbing his head. It was no use, Chiron was completely out of control. He had to knock him out, or he was a dead man.

This was no longer a scrimmage between a father and his son. Fiyero was now fighting for his life against a wild beast.

Fiyero rummaged through the open crate and pulled out two nunchakus. Hopefully, if Chiron's anatomy was similar enough to a human's, one well-placed blow would knock him out.

Chiron charged again, and Fiyero brought down one of the nunchakus hard and rapped it against Chiron's beak. Chiron crumpled to the floor, dazed, but not out. Fiyero readied his weapons as Chiron staggered to his feet.

"Chiron!! I know you're in there!! You can fight this! Fight against the animal!! You are the one in control!" Fiyero called out.

But Chiron didn't hear him. He charged again, swiping away the nunchakus. Fiyero tried to dodge, but he was too slow. Chiron's hand latched around his throat and started squeezing. Fiyero choked and gasped for air. His vision began to grow fuzzy and his lungs screamed for air. He tried to pry away Chiron's fingers, but he was too strong.

"Chiron!" Fiyero gasped. "Stop!!"

He only squeezed harder.

_Good god, is this how I'm going to die?!_ Fiyero screamed. _God, stop!! Chiron! Stop!!_

_"ENOUGH!!!"_

Chiron suddenly shrieked with pain, and his grip loosened from Fiyero's throat. In a matter of seconds, his body shifted and changed back into a human, and his body went completely limp and crashed to the floor, unconscious. Fiyero stared at Chiron. What the hell happened?!

"_You know, a simple 'thank you' would be greatly appreciated,"_ a cold voice said.

Fiyero saw him. The Scarecrow. Again. He had been standing behind Chiron, and had one hand outstretched to where Chiron had been standing just moments before.

"What did you do?" Fiyero demanded fiercely.

_"I saved your life,"_ Scarecrow said with a wicked smile. _"If I didn't knock him out, he would have killed you."_

Fiyero was speechless. "But--what-- how did you knock him out?!"

_"I am a man of many talents,"_ Scarecrow said coyly. _"Reaching inside another's mind and knocking them out is just one of them."_

"Don't you ever lay a fucking hand on my son again!!" Fieyro roared. "If you so much as touch him ever again-!!"

_"Or what?"_ Scarecrow countered. _"You'll die?"_

Fiyero couldn't speak, struck silent by rage and anger at the relentless demon. His hands clenched to fists and started to shake violently.

"Just stay away from him!" Fiyero growled, and crouched down next to Chiron.

_"Careful, he bites,"_ Scarecrow laughed coldly. Fiyero only ignored him and the cruel words. He stroked Chiron's head gently. He had a few minor bruises, but looked relatively unharmed. The same could not be said for himself though.

Fiyero closed his eyes, visions of what had just happened flashing before his eyes. He still couldn't believe what had just happened . . .

Chiron groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. Fiyero jumped slightly.

"Chiron, are you ok?" Fiyero demanded.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Chiron said weakly. He rubbed his head and looked up at him, and his eyes went wide. "Dad, you're hurt!"

_"Major understatement!"_ Scarecrow laughed coldly. Fiyero just ignored him, focusing all his attention on his son.

Chiron then noticed the deep gashes in his father's side and leapt to his feet. "Sweet Oz! Dad! What the hell happened?! Never mind, just hold still and I'll heal you!"

Chiron pressed his hands against his father's bloody side and began to chant a quick spell. Chiron's hands glowed softly, and Fiyero could feel a slight prickling sensation in his side. In only moments, his wounds had been completely sealed with no evidence of them, save for the blood on his shirt.

"Dad, what happened?" Chiron pressed.

Fiyero sighed, staying silent for a long time. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Remember what?" Chiron questioned, genuinely confused.

"Chiron, when we were fighting . . . you transformed . . . and completely lost control." Chiron's eyes went wide. "Chiron, you attacked and almost killed me."

Chiron backed away from his father, shaking, and shook his head. "No! I would never hurt you!"

_"And yet, here he is, lying on the floor in his own blood!"_ Scarecrow continued to mock, but Chiron couldn't see or hear him.

"Dad! You have to believe me! I would never-!"

"I know you wouldn't," Fiyero cut in. "But believe me, you lost control of yourself."

Chiron turned away from his father, still shaking in anger, and pounded his fist against the wall. "God damn it!!" he cried. He was silent for a long time, lost in thought and in his own anger.

"Well, it's obvious now, isn't it?" Chiron said quietly a long silent moment later.

"What is?"

"I can't go back to school! I have to stay here! I can't risk hurting someone else! I need to keep away from everyone! At least until I can control it," Chiron said. His gaze never met his father's eye. "I'm too dangerous! I'm a fucking monster!"

For the first time, Fiyero didn't dare disagree with him. As hard as it was for him to admit it, Chiron was right.

As long as he couldn't control the animal insdide of him, Chiron was a danger to anyone and everyone he met.

"We need to tell mom, and everyone else that knows," Chiron said slowly.

Fiyero nodded. "I'll go get them." He turned to leave.

"Dad, can I ask you one more favor?" Chiron said slowly. Fiyero turned to face his son.

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"Don't let Panatia see me until I am fully in control. Keep her away from me. I could never forgive myself if I were to hurt her again."

Fiyero paused, looking over his son. His head was lowered, his hands pressed against the wall, his breath coming in deep heavy gasps. Fiyero nodded.

"I'll do that for you."

A tear fell down the prince's cheek.


	25. What I Really Am

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling**

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

* * *

Fiyero slowly walked back up the stairs to the main hall. He wanted to take his time and think for a moment. Yes, actually think. He supressed a laugh. When he was only a teenager, he would have been horrified at the mere mentioning of any brain activity beyond planning how to put on the most scandalicious party. But that was ages ago, a lifetime ago. That was before he met Elphaba, before he became a father. Now he had to make one of the most difficult decisions he's ever had to make. What the hell was he going to do now? He couldn't just flat-out lock Chiron away forever.

But then again, none of them could risk putting Chiron in a potentially stressful situation. If he got too worked up, angry, or stressed, that would mean he would transform . . . and only God knows how long he could control himself.

He needed to talk to Elphaba.

He found her sitting in the Palace's extensive libraries. True to her word, she was reading every spell book she could find in hopes of discovering a spell that would make Chiron fully human again. Fiyero took a deep breath.

"Hello, Elphaba," he said gently, rubbing her shoulders and planting a kiss on her forehead. She leaned up and smiled.

"So, how did it go?" she asked innocently. Fiyero's heart clenched. He took another deep breath, steadying his nerves.

"Not good," he said simply, pulling up a chair and sitting next to his wife. Her eyes went wide slightly and she leaned forward, silently asking him to continue. Fiyero hesitated.

"Yero, what happened?" she asked gently when he didn't respond.

Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck. "We were practicing, and fighting against each other. Then Chiron transformed. He seemed to be fine, but when we started fighting again . . ." He inhaled deeply. "Chiron . . . Chiron lost control of himself."

Elphaba felt her heart stop beating. Her hand reached to her mouth, and a cold sweat was starting to spread throughout her body.

"How-how bad was it?" she said shakily.

Fiyero couldn't answer her. He just hung his head and shook. Elphaba couldn't help but notice the pain and longing in his eyes.

"But now, we have to keep Chiron away from the public," Fiyero said. "We can't risk him transforming and losing control again."

Elphaba stood, turning his back towards him, her hands gripping her elbows tightly. "I should have known something like this was going to happen," she whispered bitterly. "I should have known he wouldn't have been able to control himself!"

"Elphaba, it's not your fault, there's no need to blame yourself," Fiyero said gently, rubbing her shoulder. "But now, we have to make a decision on what to do."

"What should we do?" Elphaba said distantly.

"First, we need to tell everyone who already knows," Fiyero said. "Then, we need to find a new way to help Chiron control his power."

Elphaba nodded her head slowly. "I guess that is a good enough start."

Fiyero fiddled with his hands for a moment. "Elphaba, there is one more thing."

She turned and looked him straight in the eye, noticing how tensed and worried he seemed to be. "What is it?"

"Chiron told me to keep Panatia away from him. At least until he could learn how to control himself."

Elphaba gasped. "Good god, Fiyero! Was it really that bad?"

Fiyero nodded slowly. "Yes."

Elphaba shook her head. "We need to do something!" She started pacing, her eyes staring down at the floor and her hands behind her back. "I have to help him! But how?!" She shook her head angrily. "I feel so stupid! I have no idea what to do!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea either," Fiyero said. "Hey, all the joys that come with parenting."

"I'm pretty sure parenting shouldn't include being forced to treat your own son like- like an _animal_!"

"Elphaba, as hard as it is to face the facts, we have to accept that this is what Chiron is now- part human, part animal." He took a deep breath. "No one should ever be forced to go through this . . . I know it's going to be real hard, trust me, but, at least we'll do this together."

He took Elphaba into his strong arms and held her for a moment. With a reassuring pat on the shoulder Elphaba gave a slow nod.

"Alright, let's get the others. Where's Chiron now?"

"Most likely still in the training room," Fiyero said.

"Good. Make sure he stays there for a while. Give him time to cool off."

Fiyero smiled wearily. "My dear, I do think you just read my mind right there."

"Are you surprised?"

* * *

Chiron ran his hands through his hair- which had been feathers just minutes before.

And he still couldn't believe what his father had said.

_You lost control._

_You almost killed me._

Chiron pounded his fist against the wall. Damn it! How the hell did he lose control?! How could he be so weak?! If he wasn't so stupid and pathetic-!

_Ok, Chiron, deep breath, don't get yourself worked up._ He thought. _Just calm down, and try again. Remain in control. You are the one in control._

He sat cross-legged on the floor, closing his eyes and taking deep, calming breaths. Once again, he summoned his energy. He willed himself to transform again.

His spine started to tingle, and with a painful growl, his wings began to grow.

* * *

Elphaba sent a message to Glinda, Boq and Dorothy to come to the Palace at once, and although she didn't tell them what exactly for, all of them knew it was of great importance, and promised to be at the Emerald City within the hour. Fiyero went to fetch a strong cup of tea for himself and Elphaba. As he walked down the halls, he could hear one of the servants talking with someone else. A girl. Fiyero peered around the corner and saw the head servant talking to Jenne, Chiron's girlfriend. Fiyero almost dropped the cup of tea in his hands. What the hell was she doing here?!

"Oh yes, I just saw Chiron walk down to the training room," the servant was saying. "I'll be more than happy to escort you there, if you like."

"Nah, that's ok, I know my way around," Jenne said politely. "Thank you, though."

"My pleasure!"

"Jenne! What a surprise!" Fiyero said loudly. Jenne turned and gave him a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wasn't busy today and thought I'd drop by and say hello," she said casually. She then walked briskly down the halls and straight towards the training room. Fiyero's heart jumped a beat as he chased after her, setting the cup of tea down on a nearby table.

"I would advise against it, though," Fiyero said quickly, keeping calm. "You know how teenage boys are; they stink."

Jenne laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, I'm well aware of that! This won't be the first time I've walked in on Chiron working out!" She leaned closer to Fiyero and dropped her voice to a whsper. "And he always seems to know when I'm coming, too! He'll be lifting some massive weights, saying 'Five thousand and one! Five thousand and two!'"

Fiyero laughed along. "Oh, yes, that's Chiron!" _And let's hope that Chiron wasn't stupid enough to try transforming again,_ Fiyero added mentally.

"Hey, Chiron, you in there?!" Jenne called out, banging on the door to the training room.

Fiyero shrugged. "Maybe we just missed him."

"I doubt it." Jenne threw open the doors, and standing right in the middle of the room was Chiron, holding a very heavy bar in his hands and doing arm curls. But the thing that instantly grabbed Fiyero's attention was the black furry belt around his waist. Fiyero had never seen Chiron wear that belt before, and he was pretty sure Chiron didn't put one on this morning--

Then it hit him.

Fiyero's jaw dropped wide open.

That wasn't a belt. That was his _tail_.

Son of a bitch. He _had_ transformed.

"Hey, Jenne, what's up?" Chiron asked sweetly, placing the weights down on the floor. Fiyero couldn't stop gawking at him. What the hell was he doing?! That _idiot_!!

"Oh, nothing much, just saying hi to my hubbie," Jenne said coyly, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. She looked down at his "belt." "Oooh, what's this?" she said, touching it.

"This is a special weight-lifting belt. Takes the strain off my back when I'm lifting all those heavy weights," Chiron said smugly, flexing his muscles. Fiyero gave him a very scornful look. Chiron returned the look with one of his own.

"Can I try it on?" Jenne teased.

"Yeah, once I wash it," Chiron joked. "Hey, I'll be out in a second, let me wash up, ok?"

"Alright, don't take too long! I'll be waiting outside!" Jenne gave him another kiss before she walked outside the room.

Once the doors were safely closed, Fiyero gave Chiron a hard cuff over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Chiron yelled.

"I have no idea whether to praise your ingenuity or yell at you for being so stupid!" Fiyero yelled.

"It seems to be leaning in the direction of 'yelling at me for being an idiot,'" Chiron said gruffly.

"How could you be stupid enought to try changing again?! And why didn't you change back?!"

"Hey, you don't think I _tried_?!" Chiron retorted. "I tried changing back!"

"And it wasn't enough!" Fiyero said, pulling on his tail. "Do you have any idea what will happen if anyone finds out?"

"Hey, let go!" Chiron yelled furiously. "That's private property!"

"Whaich brings me to my second point," Fiyero said, much more gently. "This was a perfect opportunity to tell her. And you didn't. Why?"

Chiron grabbed his tail and wrung it in his hands. "Gee, dad, let's think for a second. 'Hey, Jenne, guess what? You see this? Well, it's actually a tail! How did it happen? Funny story, actually!' That ought to scare the living shit out of her. Dad, I can't! She'll freak! I can't tell her!"

"You have to, eventually. You don't trust her, is all."

"I don't trust her?!" Chiron gaped. "Of course I trust her! I love her! I just don't want to _scare_ her."

Fiyero sighed. "It's a risk you're going to have to take."

"Dad, not yet. I-I'm just not ready," Chiron said uneasily. "Please, just give me time."

Fiyero nodded. "Alrght, I'll let you decide when you want to tell her, but from now on, don't even attempt to transform unless we're around, ok? We want to help you."

"I know. I just thought that I'd try . . . without risking hurting you."

"Well, look what happened," Fiyero said, motioning to the door.

"Thanks, dad, I knew I could count on you," Chiron said bitterly.

"Chiron, you have to be careful. I shouldn't have to be telling you this!"

"I know! But how was I supposed to know Jenne was suddenly gonna drop by?!"

"Chiron, I'm not blaming you," Fiyero said patiently. "But I forbid you to leave the Palace until this thing is under control. And that also means no uninvited guests!"

Chiron's jaw dropped open. "What?! You can't be serious!"

"I don't think I need to explain why I'm doing this," Fiyero said crossly.

Chiron broke his gaze and stared down at his tail. He concentrated for a second, and his tail disappeared. Chiron's shoulders slumped.

"Fine. I'll go tell Jenne I can't see her," Chiron said in a low, frustrated voice.

"It's for your own good," Fiyero said in a sympathetic tone. "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Chiron didn't even look back over his shoulder at him as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Jenne was there, waiting for him. Briefly, he panicked and worried if she had overheard them at all. But she appeared calm, but concerned.

"Chiron, it sounds like you guys were yelling in there," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everything ok?"

Oh, yeah, everything's just peachy. Your boyfriend is an out of control monster, how's that for starters?

"It's fine. I just talked with my dad . . . and he wants me to stay here for a bit and attend some political meetings," Chiron lied. "He wants to give me more experience, and whatnot. Jenne, I'm really sorry, but I can't hang out today. Hell, I don't know when is the next time I can hang out. I'll call you, ok?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jenne smiled. "Alright, see ya around." She turned to leave, but stopped about halfway down the hall and turned around. "Chiron?"

"Yes?"

'Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here for you, ok?"

Chiron's throat clenched shut painfully. He wanted to say something to her- anything.

But he couldn't.

And he could only watch as she walked away.

* * *

"Glinda, Boq, Dorothy, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," Elphaba said kindly.

"Hey, we're always ready to help a fellow friend," Dorothy said.

"So why the urgent call?" Glinda asked.

"We better go somewhere a little more private," Elphaba said, ushering them into a room. The three exchanged glances, but wordlessly went inside.

Fiyero was already there, waiting for them. He smiled. "Good to see you all again."

"Same to you, old friend," Boq said, shaking his hand.

"So what's up?"

"A preposition," Elphaba said matter-of-factly.

Dorothy laughed. "I'll give you that one."

"But in all seriousness," Fiyero said. "We have something very important to discuss."

"Uh-oh, I know that tone," Dorothy said. "Something big is up. Alright, give it to us straight; what's going on?"

"Last night . . . well, Chiron changed . . . back into a gryphon." He paused, and saw everyone gasp in unison. "We thought it was over," Fiyero added with a shake of his head.

"But apparently, it's only the beginning," Elphaba said.

"And even worse, he's having difficulties controlling his anger as a gryphon. We have to help him," Fiyero said.

"Oh my god!" Dorothy breathed. "How did this happen?! How did he just-- just change back? I mean, he changed back into a completely normal human being!"

"I guess he never really did," Elphaba said slowly. "The gryphon blood is now a part of him, and until I can find a spell to undo it, this will be permanent."

"Then we have to work on that," Boq said, rising to his feet.

"We will, but we have to address the more urgent situation. We have to think of a way to help Chiron control himself when he transforms. I already tried, but . . . well, it didn't work . . ." Fiyero said.

"What did you try to do?" Glinda asked curiously.

"I thought that if I re-trained him in combat, he'd learn to master his abilities as a gryphon," Fiyero said, sparing them the details.

"Well, no duh it didn't work!" Dorothy said flatly. "Honestly, you were asking for it! Trying to teach an animal to fight is like a scarecrow toying with fire! You should have tried a more . . . ah, crap what's the word? _Relaxing_ technique. Like yoga."

"What's yoga?" Fiyero asked.

"It's a form of exercise that binds the body and soul with peaceful, calming, and relaxing techniques," Dorothy said mystically. "I have no doubt that's what Chiron needs."

"So you think this yoga thing will work?" Boq asked.

"It's worth a shot," Dorothy said with a shrug.

"Ok, I guess we can give it a try, but at least one other person should be there at the time in case anything happens," Elphaba said. "I don't know what else I can say, but how about you stay for a while, until dinner? That should give us time to think about anything else we might address."

With a contended murmur of agreement, they all started heading down to the main hall, but Fiyero held Boq back for a moment.

"Boq, I'm surprised," Fiyero said lightly. "You seem to be taking all of this into stride pretty well."

Boq laughed nervously. "I've been through way too much to have much of anything surprise me any more."

"I know what you mean."

"I- I guess it was sort of expected, wasn't it? We all knew it was gonna happen, but . . . but we just didn't want to admit it."

"And then, I have something else to tell you as well," Fiyero said in a quiet voice.

"What, now you're turning back into a scarecrow?" Boq laughed. Fiyero stiffened. Boq had no idea just how spot on his little joke was.

Fiyero waved it off. "No! Of course not! Unless you start turning into a garbage can again! But no, this is much more serious."

Boq was silent, and nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"Chiron told me himself to tell you to keep Panatia away for a while, at least until this thing's under control," Fiyero said a little quickly, hoping Boq wouldn't ask him to repeat.

Boq's eyes went wide. "What?! Keep my daughter away?! Why would he say that?!"

"Haven't you been listening? Chiron's dangerous as long as he can't learn to control himself," Fiyero said. "Listen, I know how hard it is for you- it's hard for me, too, but for a while, we need to keep them away from each other. The poor girl has suffered enough. We can't let anyone else get hurt, especially not Panatia. If she ever got hurt because of Chiron, it would destroy him." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you don't want to do this, but it's for their own good."

"I know," Boq said slowly. "Alright, I'll do it, but she won't like it."

"Of course she won't like it. Teenagers were born to rebel against their parents. It's just one of the many perks of raising a kid," Fiyero said.

"I'm surprised you're still holding _yourself_ together," Boq commented.

"Hey, I do what I can."

* * *

"Panatia, can I come in?"

Panatia tore her eyes from her book and glanced at the door and smiled. "Wow, dad, you actually knocked this time."

He opened the door. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

She sat upright on the edge of her bed. "So, what's up? What did Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular want to talk about?"

Boq took a deep breath, and sat on the bed next to his daughter. "Panatia, it's serious."

She didn't say anything, only tense in anticipation.

"It's about Chiron. He . . . well, he's-"

"Is he ok?" Panatia said worriedly.

"Yes, he's fine, it's just that . . . oh, god, I hate being a dad," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "When you're the man of the house, it's always up to you to tell the bad news." He tried to laugh, but the look in Panatia's eye cut him short.

"Dad, what happened?" Panatia said, gripping his arm.

He sighed. "He changed back."

Panatia was struck silent. _"What?!"_

"Chiron . . . he's still a gryphon," Boq said quietly, not being able to bear standing Panatia's eyes fill with fear.

She collapsed onto her bed, burying her face beneath her delicate hands. "Oh, god, I knew it!" she cried.

Boq was startled to hear this. "Wait, you knew?"

"Well, not really . . ." she said uneasily. "More like a feeling . . . I mean, for the last few months, ever since his first transformation . . . there were signs. He'd always just wave them off, but . . ."

"I see," Boq said slowly.

She stood and started pacing. "And this is all my fault! If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't do that stupid transfusion-!"

"Panatia, if you hadn't done what you did, Chiron would be dead," Boq said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not blaming you- no one is."

"Not even Chiron?" she said somewhat bitterly.

"_Especially_ not Chiron."

This, at least, made her smile.

"But now . . . Panatia, I'm forbidding you from seeing him until we are sure he can be trusted."

Panatia gaped. "What?!"

"Chiron can't control himself. Until he learns how to, you must stay away from him. It's for your own protection."

"But Chiron would never-!" Panatia began to protest, but Boq cut her off.

"Yes he can!! You know that better than anyone! Or does he need to nearly kill you _again_?!"

"He can't help it!"

"And that's why I'm ordering you to stay away! He can't be trusted!"

"You just don't get it!" Panatia cried frustratingly. "I can't just leave him! He needs my help!"

"Panatia, he has others who can help him! I'm not going to risk losing my only child again to the hands of that _monster_-"

"Don't you _dare_ call Chiron that!" Panatia screamed. "He is not a monster!"

"He's out of control! What did you expect me to do?! It's for your own good! Panatia, why can't you understand I'm trying to keep you safe?!"

"I know, but I can't! I need to help him! This is my fault in the first place!"

"Panatia, there is nothing you can do to help! I am not backing down on this! Stay away from Chiron!"

"I can't do that!" Panatia cried.

"Why not?!"

"Because I love him!!"

There was a ringing silence. Boq stared, in shock, at his daughter, and Panatia seemed just as surprised at her sudden outburst. Panatia went stiff, feeling an overwhelming sense of vulnerability encompassing her. Now the truth was out. There was no use hiding it anymore. But Panatia would not take back her words. Ever.

It was as simple as that. She loved him.

And she wasn't going to desert him.

Boq's shoulders sagged, and a small, tired smile crept across his angular features. "I was wondering when you were going to finally admit it."

Panatia flinched. "How did- I mean, how long-?"

"Panatia, everyone knows," Boq laughed. "I just can't help but notice the look in you eye whenever you see him. You're always so happy around him. I notice, and so does everyone else. I'm not condoning you for loving him. Chiron . . . Chiron does have his good points. He's grown to be a fine young man. And . . . let me just say, I'm only the messenger here."

Panatia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't the one to suggest that you should keep your distance from Chiron," Boq said slowly.

"Then who?"

"Chiron."

Panatia stared long and hard at her father. "What are you saying?"

"It was Chiron himself who told us to keep you away from him. Pan, he's worried about you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He cares enough to go out of his way to make sure you'll be safe. And he knows that if that means locking himself away for a long tme, he'll do it. Pan, he's doing this for you."

Panatia lowered her gaze and stared at the floor, feeling such an unusual rush of emotions, a feeling in the pit of her stomach even her advanced vocabulary couldn't put a name to. Chiron cared about her . . . was it possible he loved her as much as she loved him?

But the answer, of course, was no. He had Jenne, the two were made for each other. They're practically inseperable. Panatia's heart skipped a few beats, remembering all the times she had seen Chiron and Jenne together, how _happy_ they were together. He couldn't love her like he loved Jenne.

"Do you think he really loves me?" Panatia whispered.

Boq gave her a comforting hug. "Well, that I cannot say. But I know he does care about you immensely. Why don't you tell him how you feel? Who knows? Maybe he does."

"But he already has a girlfriend," Panatia said, disappointment already settling deep within herself.

"So? You know that some relationships never last, especially in high school and college. Tell him. See what happens. It can go either way. He may not love you, or he may love you. But how will you ever know if you don't take that chance?"

Panatia sat in thought for a long time, thinking about what her father told her. She nodded. "I'll think about it," she finally said.

Boq kissed her forehead. "Alright, that's good to hear. Now try to get some sleep. And please, do what I ask. For Chiron, if for nothing else."

"Alright, daddy, I will. But . . . can I talk to him?"

boq raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to talk to him without meeting face-to-face?"

"Hell-o? Crystal ball?" Panatia said with a clever smirk.

* * *

It was late at night. But Chiron couldn't sleep. His mind was in a confused whir, his body ached, he was so exhausted that even sleep eluded him. Nothing was going right for him. After all this time, building up his reputation, keeping a clean slate, making sure he stayed out of any serious trouble, all of that meant nothing. Not after what happened. His life was going straight down the gutter, unless he could somehow magically make this all go away.

He never wanted anything like this, and he'd give it up in a heart beat. It caused him nothing but trouble. He hurt too many people because of his . . . his _curse_. He ran his hands through his hair. He was so frustrated and angry with himself he could hardly think!

"Rough day, I imagine."

Chiron instantly sat upright in his bed, and saw Panatia's reflection in his mirror. His surprise was quickly replaced with anger.

"Panatia, what the hell are you doing?" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I needed to talk to you," she said. "Listen, I know you told me to back off for a while-"

"And I have a damn good reason for saying so!" Chiron said, his voice slightly growing louder. "Pan, I don't want to hurt you again!"

"But I want to help!" she protested.

"You can help by staying away from me!"

"Chiron, I can help find a way to undo this! Please, give me a chance!"

"You can look if you want- on your own! Otherwise, stay away from here!"

Panatia stiffened. "Why are you so angry with me? All I want to do is help! And all you're doing is spitting it back in my face!"

Chiron took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry for getting angry, but t's been a long day."

"That's still no excuse to get so angry with me!"

"Hey! I never asked for this! This is your fault in the first place! I'd love to see how _you_ would handle it! If you want, I'll gladly trade places!"

Panatia went rigid. "You don't even care about me, do you?! You're just using this as an excuse for me to stay away! Don't want me cramping your style, right?!"

Now it was Ciron's turn to be surprised. "What?! No! Of course not!"

"Stop lying to me!" Panatia said fiercely. "Chiron, tell me the truth! Do you like me or not?!"

"Of course I like you! You're my friend! That's why I'm looking out for you!"

"Really? Or are you just saying that so you can spend some more time with _Jenne_ without me getting in the way?!"

"Panatia, listen to yourself! You're being ridiculous! I did what I did to keep you safe!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Chiron! Keep feeding yourself that bullshit, maybe one day it'll _magically_ come true!"

"Panatia, wait!!"

But it was no use. Panatia's reflection disappeared, and Chiron was once again alone in his room.

With a frustrated growl, he collapsed back on his bed. Absolutely nothing was going right! He hurt his dad, ticked off his best friend, and condemned himself for long-term isolation.

He just could not catch any breaks.

Damn it.


	26. Things That Matter the Most

Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's going on  
I can't beleive this happened to you  
This happened to you

* * *

"Panatia! Come on, talk to me! I know you're in there!"

Panatia didn't answer. She sat on the floor of her room, her legs drawn up close to her chest, silently wiping away the tears in her eyes. Of course she could hear him through the mirror in her own room, but she had absolutely no desire to talk to him. She felt humiliated and ashamed. How could she be foolish enough to even think Chiron had feelings for her?

"Panatia, I know I was acting like a jerk before! I'm sorry! I just want to talk to you."

Panatia remained silent. She refused to answer him.

She could hear him sigh heavily. "Alright, if you won't talk to me, then I guess I'll just do all the talking. Ok, when I told your dad to keep you away from the Palace, I was only thinking about you. And how I hurt you last time. I still haven't forgiven myself for that. I don't think I ever will."

Panatia turned towards the mirror, but Chiron couldn't see her. But she was listening and hanging on his every word.

"Pan, I really care about you, I really do. Look, what happened the other day . . . when I changed back . . . I only then realized how much of a danger I could be. I realized . . . well, I _am_ just . . . just an animal when I change. I almost killed my own _dad_, for Lurline's sake! What would have happened if you were there? I think we both know what would have happened." Long pause. "And . . . I know you're upset about me and Jenne. And I know you think I don't care about you as much as I care about her. And that's not true. Never in a million years. I . . . I love both of you guys so much. If I had to choose between you two, I don't think I could. The reason why I'm going out with Jenne is that . . . well, I don't really know, to be honest. Maybe I thought you just didn't seem ready, or it may just because I was blind and didn't really notice you, or that there was always that mutual understanding we would always be 'just friends.' But . . . Panatia, I care about you as much as I care about Jenne. And I'm sorry I got angry with you. I was only thinking of your safety."

Panatia slowly stood, wiping away any moisture from her eyes, her face breaking into a small smile. "I forgive you," she said quietly.

"Panatia?" Chiron said.

"I'm here," she said, stepping in front of the mirror. She gave Chiron a smile, and she could see him relax, his shoulders slumping to his side and a smile spreading across his lips. She paused. "Did . . . did you really mean what you said?"

"Every word," he said truthfully.

She sighed with relief, and gave a small laugh. "You can be really romantic, you know."

"Hey, they don't call me 'scandalicious' for nothing," Chiron said with a quirky smile.

"And . . . I guess I owe you an apology, too," Panatia said. "It was wrong of me for getting angry with you, as well."

"And maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh," Chiron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You did the right thing, though," Panatia admitted. "It was a very mature thing for you to do."

"Hey, Pan . . . if you still want, you can help my mom find a spell. She's been working on that nonstop for a while now," Chiron offered.

"I'll do that," Panatia said, her heart fluttering with hope. "Don't worry, Chiron, we'll figure out something soon, I promise!"

"I really hope there is a spell to make this go away," Chiron said, more to himself than to Panatia.

"Hey, they found a spell to turn our dads back to normal. Anything's possible."

"I guess you're right."

"So . . . can I come over tomorrow? To help your mom?"

Chiron thought for a moment. "I guess you can, but I still think-"

"Hey, you can't hurt me if you don't change in front of me, right?" Panatia pointed out.

"And you're telling this to me, the guy who can think of a million ways to kill a human being with a paper clip?" Chiron said with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk.

Panatia rolled her eyes and laughed. "You wouldn't try to hurt me on purpose now, will you?"

"Maybe," Chiron said mischeviously.

"Oh, good god, I am going to die, aren't I?" Panatia cried, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. They both laughed for a while, and then Chiron cleared is throat.

"Ok, it's late, and you should get some sleep," Chiron said.

"Alright, then. Good night. See you in the morning," Panatia said, placing her and against the mirror.

"See you then," Chiron replied, placing his hand on top of her own. And his reflection in the mirror slowly faded away.

Panatia pulled away her hand from the glassy surface. She could never be sure, but when he placed his hand over her own . . . the glass felt warm . . .

With high hopes and a contented heart, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, around noon, Panatia arrived at the Emerald City Palace, carrying about a dozen spell books, taken from her own library at home. They held the most promising spells, and decided they would be the best books to use. Elphaba was there to greet her, and she warmly welcomed her into the Palace libraries. No matter how many times she saw the library, she was always struck silent with awe as she gazed upont the thousands of books lining the massive room. All the sudden, her thoughtful contribution seemed meager and worthless.

"Would you like anything? Tea? Water?" Elphaba asked kindly.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine," Panatia said. They sat at a table, already filled with books and sheets of parchment filled with notes. "I hope the answer is here somewhere," Panatia said hopefully.

"I'm sure we'll find it," Elphaba said comfortingly. She cracked open a book. "Now, I managed to find the spell I used on my husband, and your father, to change him back to normal. But it's potentially dangerous; we should test it first."

"Alright, but on what?" Panatia asked.

"That's a very good question. Do you happen to know any willing half-men, half-gryphon test subjects?"

Panatia sighed. "I'm afraid not."

"Didn't think so."

"But maybe we should look for a different spell. Or maybe even make up our own," Panatia suggested.

"I admire your ingenuity," Elphaba said. "It is possible to create a spell, but that could take years."

Panatia's jaw dropped. "Years?!"

"Yes, especially for a spell this complex," Elphaba said. Although she said this with a steady, even tone, Panatia knew the wisened witch well enough to know this news troubled her as much as it troubled herself.

"What do you think will happen . . . if we can't find a spell?" Panatia asked slowly.

"We mustn't think like that," Elphaba said, not unkindly. "We must keep looking, we can't let Chiron down."

And that was enough to motivate Panatia to search for however long it may take.

* * *

Chiron emerged from the training room after his yoga session with Dorothy. He was incredibly stiff and sore, but he was very happy with the exercise. It was everything Dorothy promised it to be- calming, soothing, but effective. Since it was his first session, they spent it working on basic postures and stretches, and Dorothy promised to get to the more serious concepts of their exercise later in the day, after a quick break to check up on Elphaba and Panatia's progress.

They walked down the halls together, mostly in silence. Dorothy kept giving him a sideways look, almost studying him, but whenever Chiron turned to see if she was really looking at him, she would turn her head right back around. Dorothy bit her lip.

"This must be hard for you," she said suddenly.

Chiron glanced in her direction. "Yeah, it is. It's like a really bad dream. I just want to wake up."

"If only everything was that simple," Dorothy sighed.

"Are you ok, though?" Chiron asked.

Dorothy laughed. "I'm worried about you. I'm ok, though. But actually . . . where I come from, people always dream about this sort of thing happening to them."

Chiron stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare at her. "Are people from your world absolutely nuts?! Who the hell in their right minds would want to be a monster?!"

This made Dorothy laugh harder. "No, not like that! No, I mean, getting super powers. You know, having super-strength, the ability to fly, all that sort of stuff. Where I come from, there are people who make up superheroes who have super human powers, and use those powers to fight the forces of evil. People dream about things like that happening to themselves. To be a hero, to be granted powers people can only dream of."

Chiron continued to stare at her.

"One of my favorite superheroes was a guy named Spider-Man," Dorothy continued. Chiron snorted.

"What is he, half-man, half-spider?"

"I think in one of the comic issues, he was," Dorothy said thoughtfully. "But no. He's a normal guy on the outside. Except that he has all the strengths and abilities of a spider."

"You mean he can't get out of his own bathtub?"

"Ha, I think that's one of his weaknesses," Dorothy said grinning. "But these heroes teach us morals and about true strength, and how to handle their powers, and to use them responsibly. Take Spider-Man. As a teenager, he was the biggest, dorkiest nerd on the planet, but then all the sudden poof! Super powers. Next thing he knows, he's swinging around the city, rescuing people from certain deaths and saving countless lives from numerous foes."

"Sounds like he got a sweet deal," Chiron muttered.

"On the contrary, his life was very hard. He was poor, and even though he was a genius, he had to struggle just to get through school and take care of his aunt."

"Why couldn't he just use his powers to take some money for himself?"

"You mean steal it?" Dorothy shook her head. "He couldn't ever do that. He was a hero through and through. Even when he wanted to give up and throw in the towel, he always found the strength to continue and face his problems head on."

"But shouldn't he be rewarded for being a hero? I mean, he saved a lot of people, right? He should get something in return."

"The fact that someone's life was safe because of him was a reward enough for him," Dorothy said.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Some guy."

"He was someone I could relate to, growing up. We had similar problems, looking after our aunt, making sure the bills got paid somehow, but he was able to save an entire city on top of that. His life was hard, and he learned that he had to use his powers responsibly."

"Or what?" Chiron said curiously.

"His uncle died because he abused his powers and turned his back on fighting crime," Dorothy said, turning to look at Chiron. "We can all take a lesson from him. Especially you. We can't control what happens to us. But what we can do is make the most of it. Take control, take your fate in your own hands, see where it leads you."

"So are you saying I should be a superhero?"

"No, not really," Dorothy said with a smirk. "All I'm saying is that you have an incredible power, a power that some wish they could have."

"Well they can have it!" Chiron said angrily. "I never wanted to be like this and it's been nothing but trouble!"

"What did I just say?" Dorothy said gently. "I know you don't want this. But until we can find a way to reverse this, you will have to live with your power. And to make the most of it."

Chiron bit his lip, deep in thought. "I guess . . . you may be right."

"Of course," Dorothy said with a wide grin, opening up the doors to the library. "Let's see how the girls are doing."

Panatia and Elphaba were still seated at the same table they began at, but their pile of spell books was slowly growing bigger and bigger. Panatia gave Chiron a smile, and he noticed the large bags under her eyes.

"God, you guys look exhausted," Chiron said with a laugh.

"Well, we have been looking for- how long now?" Panatia asked, looking over at Elphaba.

"About three hours," she said matter-of-factly.

"So did you find anything useful?"

"Nothing," Panatia said frustratingly. "There are a few spells we found that are questionable, at best . . . " she then trailed off.

"But they're insanely dangerous and far too risky to attempt." Elpahab finished for her. "But don't worry, we'll find something."

"Let us help you," Dorothy offered, pulling up a seat and a book. Chiron joined in as well, and pulled up a random book and began to read it.

"Wait, start over here," Panatia said, pointing to a pile of books on her right. "I already looked through that one. Nothing useful was in there."

Chiron eyed the monstrous pile of books. "Ok . . ."

"Here, this is the pile of books we already looked at-" she said, pointing to the edge of the table where a tall stack of books was piled neatly. "-and here's the books we found that are potentially useful-" she pointed to another pile, probably only four or five books in this one, resting next to Elphaba. "The rest are books we still need to look at," she finished motioning to the seemingly endless piles of books on the table. Chiron felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

"Oh, this'll be fun," Chiron grumbled.

"Hey, it'll be worth it, trust me," Dorothy said reassuringly.

"If a few sleepless nights is the price to pay for a normal life, so be it," Chiron said resolutely, throwing his hands in the air.

They spent the rest of the day engorged in their works. Chiron read every spell carefully multiple times, hoping to find something, or anything at all. But all he found were simpler and more practical spells, nothing remotely potential for their uses.

He learned a lot about spells during the time he was cooped up in the library, and all about the restrictions of magic. He read a particularly interesting article about the basic principles of sorcery: _An object that was physically altered with magic can always be changed back into its original form_- that at least had Chiron hoping again. But . . . was his condition purely physical or something more?

In that same article, he described for most of the more powerful spells, there is always a reaction, however small, even if it was only that the caster was slightly weakened after casting the spell. Which meant that a very powerful spell would severely exhaust the caster, or the spell itself would behave like a double-bladed sword; it would complete its specific function, but would have severe side affects. He remembered one spell in particular, one that flashed through his mind very strongly.

_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain, though thy beat him let him feel no pain, let his bones never break, however they try to destroy him, let him never die . . ._

Yep. That spell certainly got the job done. And look at the side-affect. Now Chiron had _that_ to worry about.

He slammed his head down on the book. "This isn't working," he groaned. "My eyeballs are gonna melt out of their sockets if I have to read one more book!"

"What else do you suggest we do?" Panatia asked.

Chiron thought for a moment. A sudden idea came to his mind, something he would have never thought of until now. "Maybe . . . maybe we're looking in the wrong place! Maybe we're taking the wrong approach! What if we tried to fix this _scientifically_ instead of magically?"

Elphaba and Panatia both stared at him, completely perplexed, but Dorothy slowly nodded. "Yes, it could work! The problem's in your blood, so why not look at that, do some experiments, and see what we can do!"

"And I know who can help us! Anadius, my sorcery teacher! She was there in the labs, undoubtly doing research for Riacco."

Elphaba's eyes went wide. "Why would she help him?!"

"She had no idea what she was really doing, and in the end, Riacco somehow managed to wipe her memory," Chiron explained. "But I've read a lot of spells, and I remember reading one that can restore lost memories. If she remembers what she found out about me, it may help us find the cure."

Panatia wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a genius!"

* * *

Anadius was called to the Palace shortly afterwards, and promtly arrived at the front steps only a day later. She nervously twirled a strand of her dark brown hair around her finger in anticipation. She could only wonder why the queen herself wanted to see her. She was only a teacher- ok, the best sorcery teacher at the most highly acclaimed university in the country- but . . . still . . .

A servant escorted her up to the library, and opened the doors for her. When she stepped inside, she gasped.

"Holy crap this place is huge!" Anadius gasped.

The servant chuckled. "It's the largest collection of books and scrolls in the world! Impressive isn't it?"

"Oh my god, I'm . . . I'm speechless . . ."

"Ms. Ferius! Good to see you!" Elphaba said, coming out from one of the isles with Chiron in tow. "Glad you could make it."

Anadius bowed. "Oh, anything at all for the queen. How are you, your majesty?"

"Oh, I don't think we need formalities," Elphaba chuckled. "But we do need your help with something. Please, have a seat."

Anadius did so, and Elphaba and Chiron both pulled up chairs next to her. "Of course I'll help. What for?"

"Chiron, could you shut the doors?" Elphaba asked. Chiron turned around in his seat and raised his hand. With a small burst of magic, the doors slammed shut.

"I didn't quite mean like that . . ." Elphaba muttered.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Chiron said with a shrug.

"Well, anyway, what we have to tell you is going to come as somewhat of a shock," Elphaba said slowly. "And I believe we can trust you to keep this top secret?"

Anadius leaned forward, very interested. "Of course. But what's the big secret?"

"Riacco isn't crazy," Chiron said slowly. "Everything he said was true."

Anadius stared at him long and hard. "Riacco . . . wasn't crazy?!" she said, stunned. "But that-- that means-- you're-- you're a . . . "

"Gryphon," Chiron finished for her, not meeting her gaze. "Yep. You were there. You saw me. But Riacco somehow erased your memory."

Anadius shook her head, placing a hand to her forehead. "This . . . no, it's impossible!"

"We can prove it," Chiron continued. "There's a spell that can restore your memories."

"I really appreciate this all, I really do," Anadius said, standing up from her chair. "But I just can't believe you . . . I mean, it's just not possible!"

Chiron glanced over at his mother with a questioning look, and she gave him a single nod. Chiron stood as well. With a moment of concentration, he crouched forward slightly, and a pair of enormous red-tipped, black eagle-like wings sprouted from his shoulder, spanning across the room. Anadius, shocked, fell back into her seat, unable to tear her eyes from Chiron's wings.

"Now do you believe us?" Chiron asked with a small smile.

Anadius gave a tiny nod, too stunned to speak.

"Alright," he said, and his wings disappeared. "My mom will restore your memories. You were helping Riacco research information about gryphons, right? Maybe you learned something that can help undo this."

"You mean . . . uh, make you normal?" Anadius said in a stuttering voice.

"Yes," Elphaba said, leaning over and placing her hands on the side of Anadius's face, just over her temples. "Now I want you to try and relax."

Anadius closed her eyes and inhaled deeply just as Elphaba began to chant. Visions flew before her mind's eyes. _She was in a lab- so many machines- now she was holding a test tube filled with blood-_

_A black blur came into view and collided with her head-on._

_A gryphon! _

_Chiron!_

She gasped out loud, but the visions kept coming.

_She turned and walked briskly down the halls, looking for any signs for an exit. Wait! Yes, there it was! Just as her hand touched the handle, another hand clamped down on top of hers._

_Riacco!_

_"Goodness, you seem to be in a hurry!" he said smoothy._

_She forced a smile. "Yes, well, it is rather late, and I really must be going home now." She tried to open the door, but Riacco slammed it shut._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't let you leave. Not after what you've seen."_

_"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," she said hurriedly._

_"Don't play stupid with me, child." Riacco said coldly, walking boldly up to her. "You saw the gryphon. He told you, didn't he?"_

_"You're a monster for imprisoning the poor creature like that!" she said angrily._

_Riacco lunged at her and grabbed her wrists. "What did he tell you?!" he demanded, pulling her towards him._

_"He told me that you've kidnapped him and tortured him!" she said angrily. "And if you think you're going to get away with this, you have another thing coming!"_

_Riacco laughed coldly. "You think you can stop me?"_

_"People will notice that I'm missing!" Anadius said through clenched teeth. "I'm a professor at a University, god damn it! They'll be looking for me! You've messed with the wrong person! Perhaps you've also forgotten that I am a powerful sorceress!" She then began chanting a spell under her breath, but suddeny, Riacco took out a syringe filled with a golden liquid and injected her in the stomach with it. Anadius gasped in pain. Riacco released his grip on her wrists, and she collapsed to the floor. She pulled the empty syringe out of her, but she began to feel very lightheaded and felt like she no longer had any control over her own body._

_"Feeling disoriented?" Riacco said with a laugh. "I've done studies of my own. The chemical I injected you with inhibits your magical capabilities for six hours. That means no more spell-casting, witch! You can't ever know about this. No one is to know but me! And only the dead can keep secrets. But you still have much to do for me. You still need to crack the code. You're the only one that knows how. Oh, what to do, what to do?"_

_She tried to move, but her body would not obey her. Suddenly, Riacco turned around sharply and hit her hard in the temple. She crumpled to the floor and the world went black._

Anadius cried out, and Elphaba jumped away, the spell completed. It all came back to her . . . she remembered- everything! The tests, the experiments, the long nights working side by side with Riacco- that _bastard_!

"I . . . I am so sorry," Anadius murmured weakly. "You must hate me for what I have done."

"It's not your fault, we know Riacco tricked you into doing it," Chiron said. "But now we need your help. We need to find a cure."

Anadius nodded slowly, her shock slowly disappearing. "Yeah . . . I remember, when I was looking at your blood, there was a sheath of magic encompassing each of your cells . . . "

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's really complicated, even I don't understand most of it," Anadius said, shaking her head. "But blood is actally composed of millions of microscopic disks- called cells -floating in a liquid plasma . . . and each of these disks was surrounded with magic. This magical plasma is where we draw our powers from, but where it originates is a mystery to me. Anyway, when studying your blood, I noticed that the amount of magic plasma in your blood was much more than the amount in my own."

"So what does that all mean?" Chiron asked.

"I'm not sure," Anadius said. "But I think that this may be the key to finding our solution! If we can seperate this plasma from your blood, maybe you will no longer be part-gryphon."

"Oh! This sounds like so much fun!" Dorothy said excitedly. "When can we start getting blood samples an doing experiments on them?!"

All eyes turned to stare at her.

"What?" she said, annoyed. "I really like studying anatomy and looking at blood. So sue me."

* * *

They set up shop in a spare wing, not in any use, except as a partial storage room. It was large enough to set up a few tables and some necessary equipment, such as test tubes, a few slides, and even a microscope. But Dorothy shook her head.

"We're going to need a lot more stuff," she said. "We need something to seperate the components of the blood."

"An ultra-centrifuge!" Anadius said. "Riacco had one in his lab! I really hate to say it, but he did have some pretty useful stuff in there."

"Then we shoud . . . ah, _borrow_ some of his equipment, then," Chiron said slyly.

"You stay here, then," Elphaba said in a very stern tone, pointing a finger at him. "We don't want anymore mishaps, is that understood?"

Anadius saw Chiron visibly tense before lowering his angry gaze and giving a jerky nod. Her interest was piqued. What was it that Elphaba said that could put off Chiron like that?

"Anadius, you can come with me and Dorothy, and gather anything you think may help. We'll be back in a few hours."

True to her word, the three witches departed on carriage and returned no more than five hours later carrying large and somewhat bulky machines, but ones Anadius assured were essential. Once the equipment was set up, they got down to work. Which meant that, once again, Chiron was going to be a lab rat.

_Hey, at least I'm not chained up,_ he thought to himself somewhat bitterly as Anadius carefully inserted a needle into his vein and pulled out several samples of his blood.

"I'll help Anadius," Dorothy offered. "You guys can go ahead and get some rest, we'll let you know if we find anything in the morning."

* * *

Anadius was incredibly grateful for Dorothy's help. Her world was much more advanced technologically, and she was able to assist Anadius in understanding what exactly she was seeing. She labeled and identified the different components of the blood before placed it in an ultracentrifuge to seperate the elements. Dorothy took a sample of the plasma and examined it under the microscope.

Dorothy looked at it under a slide for a very long time. "This is fascinating," she said. "It's almost like liquid energy!"

Anadius smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

She looked at the slide for a moment longer. "The slide over there, that's your blood, right?"

"Correct," Anadius said. "I wanted to compare my sample to Chiron's own."

"Good, let me look at it." Dorothy took the slide and slipped it under the microscope, adjusting the lenses slightly. Her breath caught short.

"Anadius, look at this."

Anadius, her curiousity piqued, came over and looked through the slide.

"There's something else in there! Look, in your blood, there are these three basic auroras, right? The auroras that every magician has."

Anadius nodded. "Right."

"But in Chiron's blood-" she slipped the slide underneath the microscope. "He has another aurora, one that's constantly shifting colors!"

"That's right, I remember that!" Anadius said excitedly.

"This fourth aurora is actually gryphon plasma," Dorothy explained. "I believe that if we remove this gryphon plasma from Chiron's blood, we can cure Chiron!"

Anadius beamed. "This is miraculous!"

Dorothy, still smiling widely, took a sample of the red blood cells from Chiron's sample, and placed it under a microscope. She did not move for several minutes, only stared down at the slide, her face a complete mask.

"Dorothy . . . ?" Anadius asked carefully.

"Get Chiron." she said in a flat, dead voice. "He needs to see this for himself."


	27. Nobody Said It Would Be This Hard

**Lol, this song brings back memories. Some of my friends made a video to this song, and a guy's pretty much just running around and stalking this girl. It was pretty hilarious.**

**Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, Coming up tails,  
Heads on the science apart**

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

* * *

Chiron woke fairly early in the morning, with the sun still low in the sky. He tried to fall back asleep, but his restless mind prevented him from continuing his slumber. He got out of bed, stretching his sore muscles and throwing on a fresh change of clothes before heading down to the main hall. He was hoping Dorothy and Ms. Ferius found something that would help.

The two witches were sitting in the main hall and talking with his mother, apparently waiting for him. Chiron was unable to tell what they were talking about, but already he could feel a slight tension between the three women.

Dorothy was the first to see him emerge. "Chiron! Good, you're up! Is Panatia awake yet?"

"I don't believe so," Chiron said.

"I'll go get her," Dorothy said, standing up.

"Let the girl sleep for a moment. Surely what you have to tell us can wait," Elphaba said, placing her hand on Dorothy's arm. Dorothy and Anadius exchanged glances.

"I am sorry, Elphaba, but no, this cannot wait any longer," Dorothy said firmly, her voice emotionless.

Chiron and Elphaba exchanged glances. Although her words could have meant anything, Chiron couldn't help but to feel a sense of dread overcome him. He looked over at Anadius, but she refused to make eye contact, her face also a mask. Chiron could feel himself tense.

Panatia and Dorothy reemerged about twenty minutes later. Although Panatia had large bags under her eyes, she appeared highly alert to whatever news Anadius and Dorothy had to offer. Without further delay, the two women escorted them to the makeshift lab.

"Now, we found out that the source of the problem is in fact in your blood," Dorothy began, addressing Chiron.

"We found out that when you had the gryphon blood transfusion, that gryphon blood was able to spread throughout your entire body and actually bonded to every cell, including your muscle cells and bone cells," Anadius continued.

"The plasma found in the gryphon blood is now chemically interwoven throughout your entire body, right down to your DNA," Dorothy explained.

"My what?" Chiron asked stupidly.

"Your DNA. It's the manual to your entire genetic make up. Think of it as a sort of manual to producing new cells, and in essence, it is the instruction book on creating a living organism."

"Alright," Chiron said.

"We attempted to separate the gryphon plasma from your blood," Anadius said.

"Did it work?" Chiron asked hopefully. Anadius didn't respond immediately.

"You better see for yourself."

They stepped inside the lab, and Anadius directed her over to a microscope, with a slide already in place. Chiron looked through the eye piece, and gasped at what he saw.

"This is your blood, without any alterations or testing performed on it," Anadius said.

Chiron stared down at the thousands of tiny disks, each a bright and healthy shade of red, surrounded by a silvery aurora that was constantly shifting colors.

"This slide-" Anadius said, taking out the slide and inserting another one. "-is a slide of your blood after we removed the gryphon plasma."

This time, Chiron was greeted with a grisly sight. Every disk was either brown or black, withered away into literally nothing. Chiron looked up at Anadius and Dorothy. And that's when he noticed their expressions. It was one of genuine pity and sorrow.

"I don't understand," Chiron said quietly.

"The cells are dead," Dorothy said softly. Her voice began to crack. "Oh, Chiron, I am so sorry . . ."

"What are you saying?" Elphaba demanded. "What does this all mean?"

"If we remove the gryphon plasma, Chiron's cells will begin to die, and he will too." Anadius said remorsefully. "We cannot cure Chiron. I am so sorry, but there is nothing we can do for him now."

Chiron felt his heart skip a beat. "No! Don't say that! There has to be a way! We can't stop looking! Isn't there a spell that can allow these cells to survive without the gryphon plasma?!!"

"Chiron, we've tried _everything_," Dorothy said. "We tried every spell in the book. Nothing will work. Even if we did somehow manage to separate the gryphon plasma from your blood, it is still in your very bones! The plasma has completely altered your entire genetic makeup. Your bones are now creating gryphon blood instead of human blood! The lost gryphon blood would be replaced in a matter of weeks."

"But there must be something we can do!" Panatia protested.

Dorothy shook her head. "I've done everything I can, but the results remain the same. This is permanent. Chiron can never be fully human again."

"Can't we somehow filter the gryphon blood out?" Chiron asked, refusing to accept the horrible news.

"It wouldn't work, the damage is far too progressed to try removing it all at once," Anadius said. "If we did, we would end up destroying over half of the cells in your body. It is impossible to survive something like that, even with magic."

"So are you saying . . . I'm stuck like this?" Chiron said hoarsely. "I'm going to have to live out the rest of my life as a fucking hybrid?!"

Dorothy could feel her emotions begin to build until breaking point. "Chiron, I cannot tell you how much I wish it wasn't true-"

Chiron slowly lowered himself onto a chair, a glazed look in his eyes, inside his emotions were a confusing whir. Anger, grief, shock, despair . . .

"Leave me alone," Chiron said, his voice quivering.

Panatia was about to protest, but Elphaba stopped her by simply placing a hand on her shoulder. Panatia looked up at the older woman, her eyes full of pain and remorse. She glided over to her son and wrapped her slender arms around his strong shoulders lovingly and gently embraced him. Chiron tried to protest and tried to push her away, but he could not find the strength in him to push his own mother away. He let her embrace comfort him, and he gripped her arms tightly, fighting back the tears and all the other painful emotion threatening to break. Dorothy silently motioned for Panatia to follow her outside, to leave the two in peace.

She complied, even though in her mind she was screaming to stay with him. But she knew where to draw the line.

Chiron needed his mother right now.

* * *

After a good long while, Chiron and Elphaba finally emerged from the lab, both of their faces completely expressionless, and Chiron wandered back to his room without another word. Panatia wanted so badly to talk to him, but Elphaba held her back.

"He needs some time alone," Elphaba said gently. "It's painful for him to accept this now. It was devastating for him . . . to know he could never be human again."

"But he _is_human," Panatia said.

Elphaba sighed, trying to think of a better way to phrase her statement. "What I meant to say is that he can never be completely human again. He will always have that other side, the animal within him that will always find a way to break free."

Panatia lowered her head. "I need to do something."

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest, a distant look in her eye. "After Chiron cools down for a moment, you can go and talk to him, if you want."

Panatia smiled. "I'll do that."

"But now, we need to tell my husband," Elphabasaid slowly. She shook her head. "This news will be so hard . . . it'll devastate him. Oh, poor Chiron, how I wish there was a way to undo this!"

"We'll come with," Dorothy offered, and Anadius nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay here," Panatia said.

"Alright,"Elphaba said quietly, and the three women headed down to the study where Fiyero was. As they rounded the corner to turn into another hallway, Panatia could clearly hear a loud sob escape from Elphaba's lips.

Panatia sighed, lowering herself to the floor and drawing her knees up close to her chest. So many thoughts were flying through her head right now . . . surely it was impossible to keep this whole ordeal secret from the public for much longer . . . it was only by sheer chance Chiron changed back hidden away from public eye. Panatia shuddered at the mere thought of what would happen if he had not been.

A sound dragged her from her thoughts. It sounded distant, but at the same time, sounded as if the sound was right next to her ear. She listened quietly. It was some sort of flute, playing a beautiful song, but one full of pain. The notes smoothly transitioned from one to the next, the sound lingering in the air like a ghostly apparation. Never had Panatia heard such music full of emotion.

She stood, following the sound of the flute. It lead to Chiron's bedroom. The door was opened just a crack, and Panatia peered inside.

Chiron was sitting on the railing of his balcony which overlooked the city, his head leaning against the adjoining wall, and he had a long wooden flute pressed to his lips. His fingers glided along its length in perfect harmony. Panatia was surprised at her new discovery. She had no idea Chiron could play a musical instrument- and so beautifully, nonetheless!

Chiron stopped, the music slowly fading away, and his shoulders rose and fell as he sighed.

"You know, it's awfully rude to lurk in doorways," he said.

Panatia jumped back from the door, and she could hear Chiron chuckle lightly. "It's ok, you can come in," he said.

Panatia slowly stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. Chiron looked at her with a small smile, and with a very amused expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Panatia explained quickly. "It's just that I heard you playing . . . and I didn't want to interrupt you because I was afraid you would stop playing."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Did you really like it?"

Panatia grinned widely. "It was very beautiful." She walked up to his side, leaning against the railing. "Please, don't stop."

Chiron gave another soft chuckle and raised the flute once again to his lips, but hesitated, laughing again nervously. "Well, now _I'm_ nervous because now I have an audience!"

Panatia laughed along. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the view."

Chiron started playing again, this time the music was a little faster, more of a cheerful tune than the song he had been playing previously, but still beautiful. Panatia closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the pleasant sound.

"You can really play," Panatia commented.

Chiron didn't stop playing, only nodded. He started playing stronger and more confidently, the sound ringing out to the city. He stopped again after the song, inhaling deeply and rubbing his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play the flute?" Panatia asked. Chiron laughed.

"Really, Panatia? How do you think the other guys would react if they knew I could play the flute?" Chiron said with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I haven't played this old thing for quite a while."

"So why play it now?"

Chiron paused for a moment, taking in another deep breath of the cold winter air. "I guess I just needed a different way to vent."

"You should vent more often," Panatia said with a small smile.

"Just don't tell the guys, ok? They'll start thinking I'm gay," Chiron said with a wink. Panatia laughed.

"I don't think it's gay at all," Panatia said. "In fact, I think it's really romantic."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Chiron turned and gazed back over the city, lost in thought, resting one arm on his knee and running his other hand through his hair. "But goddamn it . . . I have to tell Jenne . . ."

Panatia nodded slowly. "Yeah. I understand. But how are you going to break it to her?"

"I have no idea. I can't just flat-out tell her. She'll never believe me. The only way she will is if I change. And I don't want to freak her out . . ."

"One thing's for sure; no matter how you tell her, she's not going to take this news well," Panatia said carefully. "But . . . maybe you should tell Nik first."

"Nik?!" Chiron asked in a surprised voice. "Why him? Because he's your cousin?"

"No, because he's your best friend," Panatia said. "And he does have a way with words. Maybe he can give you some advice."

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Sure, if he doesn't die from a heart attack first."

"Oh, come on, he's not going to freak out that badly."

"Oh, yes he will."

"Chiron, please. I know Nikolas can help," Panatia said. "And besides, shouldn't he know as well?"

Chiron sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'll go get him, and I'll see you back here in a few hours," Panatia said, giving him a quick hug. "Just don't go anywhere, ok?"

"Aw man, you mean I can't fly?" Chiron pouted playfully.

Panatia turned sharply on her heels. "Chiron, what are you, crazy?! It's the middle of the day! Someone can see you!"

"Ok, ok, chill, I was just joking," Chiron said quickly. Panatia was not convinced. "Look," he continued, hopping off the railing. "I won't do anything stupid, ok?"

Panatia raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

Chiron smiled. "Of course. I promise."

* * *

Nikolas was peacefully reading a book in his room when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced up, sighed, and pushed himself out of his seat. He opened the door, and was surprised to see Panatia standing outside.

"Pan!" he said. "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Chiron and I were actually talking, and we were just wondering if you wanted to come over to the palace for a while. Besides, he needs your help with something."

Nik placed his hands on his hips. "What did he do now, fail another math test?"

Panatia smiled. "No, nothing like that."

"Then what does he want my help with?"

"You'll see," Panatia said, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Nik shouted, throwing on his coats and boots. "I need to leave my parents a note!"

"Hurry up!" Panatia said, laughing.

Nik jotted down a quick note on a nearby sheet of paper that he was going to the palace for a while, and locked up his house, tucking the key inside his pocket. He pulled his coat around himself, shivering slightly at the cold weather.

"So what's the hurry?" he asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Panatia assured.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me what's going on."

"Actually, I can't. That's what Chiron wants to talk to _you_ about."

Nik's eyebrows shot up, but Panatia refused to say anything further. They walked down the streets together in relative silence until they reached the palace. Panatia went inside, throwing off her coat and shoes, and Nik did likewise. He was also thankful it was so much warmer inside. It had to be below zero outside. He followed Panatia up the stairs and to Chiron's bedroom, where Chiron was waiting for them.

"Hey, Nik, good to see you," Chiron said.

"Likewise," Nik responded. 'So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need your advice."

Nik grinned. "So I gathered."

"I need to tell Jenne something important, and it's going to freak her out, no matter how I put it," Chiron said uneasily. "You're good with this kind of stuff. Do you know how I should tell her without scaring her too badly?"

"Good god, Chiron, what's this big secret you've got going?" Nik asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, trust me. It's that bad," Chiron said.

Nik shrugged. "Ok, then, what is it?"

"Yeah, you should probably know as well," Chiron said. He paced back and forth for a while, taking deep breaths. "Well . . . uh . . . I'm . . . I'm . . ."

"Ok, take it one word at a time," Nik said, putting up his hand. "Just nice and slowly, take your time, if you want."

"I . . ."

Nik nodded.

"Am . . ."

"A . . ."

"A what?" Nik said. He suppressed the urge to say something incredibly inappropriate. He could see that whatever Chiron was going to tell him was going to be big, and potentially harmful to his ego.

_Now we can't have that, can we?_ Nik thought to himself with a slight smile.

"Gryphon," Chiron finally burted, his face completely serious.

"You are a gryphon," Nik repeated flatly. "Ok, so that wasn't too bad now, was it? Now if you could just clarify what you mean when you say that . . ."

"I am a gryphon!" Chiron said again, this time in a more irritated voice.

"So what the hell does that mean? You're in a gang or something?"

"No, you idiot! I am a gryphon! I can turn into a giant half-bird half-lion thingy!" Chiron roared in frustration, stretching his arms out and flapping them like a bird.

Nik stared at him. "Chiron, are you on drugs? Seriously, what have you been taking?"

Chiron slapped his hand over his face. "Ok, fine, you know what, fuck trying to explain it to you," he growled. In one fluid movement, he made his wings grow, and stretched them out to their full length, almost reaching from one side of the room to the other. Nik's jaw dropped wide open, and he stepped backwards, tripping over his own feet, but maintaining his balance.

"Holy _shit_!" Nik screamed. "Holy fucking _shit_!! You _are _a fucking gryphon!"

Chiron nodded slowly. "Yeah. And I need to tell Jenne, as well."

"Fuck Jenne, what about me?!" Nik screeched. "How the fuck do you think _I'm_ taking this?!"

"Not well," Panatia muttered under her breath.

"Major understatement!" Nik cried. "Chiron, do you have any idea what this _means_?! Do you have any _clue_ what the Council will do when they find out?! They'll never let you be king! I think you should be worrying about _that _than how to tell Jenne about . . .about _this_."

"I can deal with the Council," Chiron said aggravatingly. "They're loyal to my dad, they would never turn against him."

"Oh, I think _this_ will change their minds."

"Nik, shut up about the Council! I know them! I had to sit through countless government meetings with them!" Chiron said, his wings shrinking back into his shoulder. "But I need to tell Jenne this as soon as I can. But I have no idea how."

"Ok, Chiron, you're going to hate me for saying this, but no matter how you tell her, she' going to flip a shit," Nik said.

"Like you?" Chiron said with a snicker.

"Hey, it's _not funny_," Nik growled. "How do you expect me to react to finding out my best friend's part-gryphon?!" He paused. "Wait . . . that's why you were gone that entire week, wasn't it? You were . . . you were a gryphon. That's why you weren't at school."

Chiron nodded. "Yeah, that's true," he said slowly, remembering all too well Riacco and the labs.

"Chiron . . . you were a gryphon the entire time _and you didn't even tell me_?"

"Hey, I didn't know this was permanent!" Chiron shot back. "I changed back into my normal self after that week and I didn't think . . . I didn't think I could change back."

"Obviously that's not the case," Nik said quietly. "Ok, I'll help you out. Look, I'm not going to promise you anything, but I will give you some advice, and hopefully, it'll soften the shock a bit."

Chiron nodded.

"First and foremost, don't change into a gryphon. That's the best way to get her to scream and run for her life."

"Kinda like what you did, right?" Chiron laughed again. Nik blushed violently and his cheeks flushed red.

"Yes. We don't want her to do what I did, ok?" Nk said testily.

"But she's not going to believe me unless I somehow prove it," Chiron pointed out.

"Then tell her the facts. Explain that this was why you were gone for an entire week back at the beginning of school. Tell her what happened to you . . . by the way, what the hell _did_ happen?"

"It's a long story," Chiron said quickly.

"I've got time," Nik said, folding his arms across his chest.

Chiron sighed. "Someone shot me, and Panatia did a blood transfusion with a gryphon, hoping the gryphon's healing powers would save me."

Nik's jaws dropped. _"You were shot?!"_

Chiron nodded. "Yep. And right after the transfusion, I changed, freaked out, and took off . . . and that's when Riacco captured me and locked me away in his labs and did all sorts of experiments on me," Chiron added with an angry growl.

"Did Riacco know it was you?"

"Not at first, but he figured it out. I don't look exactly like a gryphon when I change. I still have some human traits."

Nik was very interested. "Can . . . can I see? I mean, if it's not too bold of me to ask . . ."

"No," Chiron said firmly. "Absolutely not. I won't change unless I have to, ok?"

"Alright, don't bite my head off," Nik said, holding up his hands in defense. "But anyway, like I said, the best way to tell her is to slowly ease into the subject, don't just come right off and say it. Use careful words, don't be aggressive. Be nice and passive. Also, it really helps if she's in a good mood. That tends to make things easier. And make her sympathise with you. Women love to be all emotional and crap."

Panatia rolled her eyes.

"If you can get her to sympathise with you, chances are she'll be much more accepting of this . . . uh . . . problem."

Chiron nodded again. "Do you think this will work?"

Nik shrugged. "Like I said, I can't make any promises. But hopefully . . . yes."

"And we can be there, as well, to give emotional support," Panatia said.

"For Jenne or for Chiron?" Nik joked.

Chiron laughed. "Alright, I'll send her a note. My dad has a small cabin in the Emerald Forest, not too far from here. I'll meet up with Jenne there, you guys will tag along. . . and I'm going to spill the beans."

"Good luck," Nik said seriously.

* * *

Fiyero had his hands clasped in front of him, resting his elbows on his desk, leaning his forehead against his hands. His worst nightmare became a reality . . . Chiron was going to have to live out the rest of his life half-gryphon . . . a cursed life.

He never wanted this for him. He would do anything to turn back the clocks to save his son from this horrible fate.

A familiar laughter echoed throught the room, but Fiyero was not in the mood to see that demon, let alone even talk to him. Hell, he wasn't even in the mood to get angry at Scarecrow. He just wanted to be left alone.

But there he was. The ghostly apparation stood in front of him, visible only to Fiyero. Scarecrow had his cloth hands clasped behind his back, grinning cruelly at Fiyero, his mad blue eyes sparkling with insanity.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Fiyero said. "Just leave me in peace."

_"Oh, but surely you must have some concerns,"_ Scarecrow sneered.

"Yes, I do, and I'm certainly not going to share them with you," Fiyero said harshly.

"But what in the world are you going to do about poor ol' Chiron?" Scarecrow said, holing his hands together in front of his face like someone who's praying.

"I'll figure it out. Just leave me alone," Fiyero said, refusing to get angry at him. Fiyero had better things to do than waste his time with this arrogant trickster.

_"Well, you better decide quickly! Chiron only has so long before someone finds out!"_

Fiyero snapped his head up to demand Scarecrow for an explanation, but he was gone.


	28. Watch Me Fall

**I'd give you the world,  
If it would mean anything  
Despite your reaction,  
I can't help but believe  
That maybe inside,  
You feel the same  
I'm killed by the question,  
That surrounds your name  
**

**Do you feel  
The way I do?**

So break my wings,  
And watch me fall  
Cause I'm broken,  
But look at you  
And if I cut myslef  
Would you be there?  
Would you feel everything I do?  
Would you feel the way I do?

* * *

Chiron took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. He was more anxious now than he could ever remember being. This was going to be one of the toughest things he would ever do. And there was no going back after this. Once the secret was out, Jenne was only faced with two options.

She would either take him as he was and continue to love him.

Or she would run like hell.

Although the chances for the first choice happening were slim, Chiron did not stop hoping. He and Jenne had been through tough times, they have had their arguments and even fights. And they had always come through, loving each other even more, it seemed.

But he still coudn't shake a dark feeling looming over him, the same feeling a criminal has when approaching the noose.

As promised, Panatia and Nikolas were right by his side, making the trek to the cabin together. Jenne would meet them there around the same time. Chiron's heart thundered in his chest, and Panatia squeezed his hand. How Chiron wished he didn't have to do this . . .

But this event could not be avoided, he knew that. The forest sprung up before them, their snow-covered boughts a haunting sight. Chiron paused, but only for a moment, before he entered the woods.

And just a few yards away, there was the cabin. The lights were on, which meant only one thing.

Jenne was already inside.

Chiron swallowed painfully, but kept moving, approaching the small cabin. His hand lingered on the door handle, and he forced himself to grab the brass knob, and open the door.

Jenne was sitting in a chair at one of the dining room tables, and turned when he entered. She stood, her face in a huge smile, and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chiron gripped her gently around the waste, his lips brushing over her own.

"Miss me?" he asked softly.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Jenne laughed. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same to you," he said, smiling a bit. He was happy to see her too, he really was. But he could feel Panatia and Nik looking intensely at him.

"Oh, Pan! Nik! Good to see you guys too!" Jenne said, running up to Panatia and giving her a hug, which she returned politely, and she also gave Nik a hug, who instead of hugging her back, cringed a bit. He offered a shy smile, however.

"Nice to see you too," Nik said.

"So tell me. Finals! What a headache!"

"You're telling me!" Chiron said. "I don't think I did good on any of them!"

"I studied all night but I doubt I did better than a B- on them!" Jenne said.

"I think I did pretty well," Nik said, glancing over at Chiron.

"Yeah, it wasn't too difficult," Panatia said.

"So, what brings my two good friends, and my boyfriend, to this little cabin in the dead of winter?" Jenne said playfully, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I have to tell you something," Chiron said very quietly. Panata took that as their cue, and she and Nik both silently left the room.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Jenne asked.

"Let's sit down." Chiron pulled up a chair for Jenne at the nearby table, and he sat down next to her after she had settled in her own seat. He gently took her hands, his mind racing on how to begin.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" Jenne asked, placing her hand against his cheek. He took his own hand and placed it atop of hers, and rubbed her forearm with his other hand.

"Jenne, the fact of the matter is that . . . I've lied to you. But try to understand, I only had the best intensions at heart. I didn't want to hurt you . . . and the best way I figured I'd do that was to keep certain things from you. But now I realize that's not the case anymore. You're my girlfriend, and I love you very much, and you deserve to know the truth."

Jenne didn't say anything, but nodded in understandment. She didn't appear upset at all after he told her he'd lie to her, and her expression seemed to be one more of sympathy than hurt. Chiron took a deep breath.

"Remeber all the way back in the beginning of the year, when I was sick for that entire week of school?"

Jenne nodded again. "Yeah, I remember."

Chiron paused. "I wasn't sick."

Jenne stared at him for a moment. "Then what really happened?"

Chiron's throat clenched shut. He forced himsellf to speak, however painful it was. He took her hands in his own, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs, trying to think of how to tell her.

"Jenne, you must understand . . . what happened to me . . . I never wanted it! I had no choice! It was beyond my control and I would do anything to make it go away . . . but I can't. I'm . . . Jenne . . ."

"Yes?" she said, leaning towards him, her voice gentle and full of kindness.

Chiron shut his eyes tightly. "Jenne . . . I'm a gryphon."

A very long pause ensued.

_"What?!" _Jenne gasped her voice hardly louder than a hoarse whisper.

"Riacco isn't insane . . . he wasn't lying . . . the reason why I was gone was because I had been turned into . . . into a gryphon." He looked up at her. She had pulled away, sitting straight in her chair, all the color drained from her face, her jaw open, her expression one of shock . . . and fear.

"No . . ." she whispered, standing up. "No! No, you can't be serious! It just isn't possible! You . . . _No_!"

"Jenne, please! I'm still the same!" Chiron said, rising to his feet and reaching out to her. "Jenne, I still love you, no matter what!"

"What do you mean you're still the same?!" Jenne shrieked. "You come to me, and waltz in to tell me you're . . . you're a _gryphon _and you expect me to be ok with that?!"

"No, I don't" Chiron said gently. "I don't expect you to understand. Not right now anyway. I know you have a lot of questions . . . and I know you're confused and scared-"

"How the hell would you know?!" Jenne "How the hell would you know how I feel?!"

"Because that's what I first felt when I changed!" Chiron said. "I was scared, not because of what happened to me, but because I was scared to tell you! I was afraid I would hurt you! I didn't ever want anything to happen to you. Jenne, all that time I was a gryphon . . . all I could think about was you."

Jenne stepped away. In her heart, she wanted to listen to him, but her mind could not. All she could think of was how Chiron had been tricking her this entire time! How could he even think to not even mention something like this to her?!

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Instead of leading me on all this time! I thought I could trust you!"

"Jenne, I know I've made a mistake not telling you earlier, but you have to understand, I couldn't! I tried to tell you, but my pride always held me back! I . . . I didn't want to jeopardize what we had between us."

"So why now? Why are you telling me this now, of all times?" Jenne asked suspiciously.

Chiron hesitated. "Because it was only until now that I realized . . . I realized I'm going to have to live out the rest of my life as part-gryphon. And you of all people should know that," Chiron said quietly.

Jenne's gaze dropped to the ground, wrapping her arms around her chest, tears brimming in her eyes. "I have to go," she whispered. With a sob, she grabbed her boots and coat and rushed outside, into the freezing snow. Once outside, she broke off into a run, trying to get as far away as she could . . . running from the horrible reality . . .

Running from the only man she thought she could ever love so completely.

* * *

Chiron stood there, in the open doorway, watching her run . . . from him. Chiron stepped out the door, but a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let her go," Nik said. "If she's worth it, she'll come back."

Chiron shook Nik's hand off. "I . . . I can't believe she . . . she would just leave me like that . . ."

"It could have been a lot worse, Chiron," Nik said reassuringly. "A lot worse. But maybe she'll come around. Jenne needs time to think. Give her some space for a while."

Chiron nodded. "Yeah . . . I guess you're right." He turned around, looking at both Nik and Panatia. "Guys . . . thanks for being here."

Panatia smiled. "What kind of friends would we be if we weren't?"

Chiron managed a smile, turning back towards the door to close it, sighing heavily as he did so. He inhaled deeply, letting the cool air cleanse his lungs and clear his mind--

_Wait . . ._

_That smell . . ._

Chiron stiffened, every muscle in his body going tense, his hair standing on end. His instincts were screaming danger, but why, he wasn't sure.

_But that smell . . ._

He sniffed the air, taking a few steps outside cautiously. The wind was blowing in his direction, and he tried to pick out the scent like a bloodhound on the hunt. He knew that smell, but where he knew it from, he couldn't put his finger on. All of his senses were now super-human sharp, thanks to his gryphon blood, and along with his sense of smell, his hearing was unnaturally acute, picking up the tiniest noises, from a bird's chirp hundreds of yards away to the unmistakeable snapping of a dry twig.

Then he heard a deep growl, originating from nothing less than a ferocious, and hungry, beast.

Suddenly, he knew where he had smelled that unusual scent from.

_Kalidahs!!!_

And Jenne was out there with them!

He didn't even stop to think. He bolted out the door, running as fast as he could. Jenne was in danger! He had to find her before it was too late! He won't let those monsters hurt her!

"CHIRON!" Panatia called, chasing after him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Nik yelled.

Panatia shook her head. "I don't know, but something is terribly wrong!!"

* * *

Jenne was running as fast as she could, through the thick forest, not even stopping to think where she was going. All she wanted to do was get as far away as she could from him . . . she couldn't stand to think about what he had just told her! It was impossible!

_But why did it make so much sense?!_

All the pieces finally fell into place. Everything made sense now . . . the reason why Chiron appeared so distant, why he wasn't as social as he was before, his unusual behavior . . .

She tried to fight it, but the truth hit her, and it hit hard.

Chiron, her beloved boyfriend, was a gryphon. An animal.

She stopped running and fell to her knees, sobbing. Everything she thought she knew was a lie! How could Chiron betray her like this? How could something like this happen?

_Jenne, you must understand . . . what happened to me . . . I never wanted it! I had no choice! It was beyond my control and I would do anything to make it go away . . . but I can't_.

She shuddered, partially because of the cold, partially because of what Chiron had said. Was he telling the truth? How could she trust him again after this?

_I never wanted it . . ._

Jenne wiped her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Maybe she was overreacting a lttle . . . it wasn't fair to throw away everything they had because of something Chiron couldn't control . . .

At the very least, he deserved one more chance.

She stood, but she was afraid. She had run from him! What would he think of her when she returned? Would he be angry? Hurt? Or would he even care?

A growl startled her, disrupting her thoughts. She turned around quickly, scanning the forest for any sign of movement or any other sounds.

Nothing. No movement. Dead silence.

"Chiron?" she called out carefully.

The growl came again. It was coming from the shadows of a pine tree just off to her side. A figure stirred in the darkness, stepping out into the light.

It was a monstrous creature, with the head and fur of a tiger, but the body of a bear. Jenne screamed, backing away from the beast. Four other creatures similar to the one that stood before her emerged from the shadows of the trees. All had their sharp teeth bared, growling threateningly, their claws at the ready.

Jenne continued backing away, until she bumped up against something- or rather, someone. She shrieked, but was quickly silenced.

"Chiron!" she cried.

"Shh!" he hissed harshly. He was locking eyes with the creatures, his gaze never wavering, his features strong and set. He stepped in front of her, his body between her and the beasts. "Don't make any sudden movements," he said in a hoarse voice, almost a growl.

The creatures seemed to hesitate, but only slightly. The leader of the pack roared viciously at Chiron, but Chiron didn't even flinch. Instead, he took a bold step forward, growling in response-

_Growling?!?_

Jenne stared in horror at Chiron. His nails were now long, deadly claws, and his teeth were now pointed, like fangs. He bravely faced the pack, protecting her from any attacks. But none of that registered in Jenne's mind.

All she could see was the monster that Chiron was becoming.

Chiron gripped her hand tightly. "Don't be afraid, I won't let them hurt you," he said. "Just back away slowly. They won't attack us as long as we don't provoke them."

Jenne pulled her hand away. "Don't touch me!" she said hoarsely.

The Kalidahs gave another vicious growl, but now Chiron paid no attention to them. He was instead looking over his shoulder at her, sadness and hurt in his green eyes. Slowly, he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said.

The Kalidahs were now becoming more aggressive, sometimes even lunging at them, testing them to see if they would try to run. But even though they flinched, they did not run; Chiron, because he knew all too well what would happen if he did; Jenne, because she was too paralyzed with fear and shock.

Jenne quickly recovered from her shock, and stared, terrified, at the creatures, and at Chiron, who only seemed to become more animal-like with each passing moment. His ears seemed more pointed, and he was standing on his toes, his spine coiled like a compressed spring. He was ready to attack if the Kalidah dared to charge. Jenne could see Chiron's hands become scaly paws, and even some feathers started to grow on the back of his neck.

She could feel tears streaming down this cheek. She couldn't stand to see him like this! She wanted him to be normal! She couldn't stand to see him change right in front of her.

Terrified of Chiron, she turned and broke off into a run.

"JENNE!!! _NOOOOOO_!"

Too late. The Kalidahs roared thunderously and charged. They chased after Jenne, who was running for her life. They didn't seem interested in Chiron, only in the quick and easy meal they could make out of Jenne.

Chiron bellowed ferociously and lunged at the leader of the pack, digging his claws deep into its hide. He could feel himself instantly change completely into a gryphon, his wings ripping out of his shoulders and beating haphazardly for balance as he clung to the Kalidah's back. The Kalidah twisted with pain and snapped its jaws, just grazing his forearm. Chiron hissed viciously and snapped his powerful beak down on the creature's thick muscular neck. The Kalidah howled in pain, and Chiron could taste blood in his mouth. Chiron dug his claws in deeper, and the Kalidah crashed to the ground. Chiron jumped off its back the instant the Kalidah crumbled to the snowy ground, not taking the time to see if he had killed it or not. He had four other beasts to chase down and kill before they could hurt Jenne.

He sprinted as fast as he could on all four legs, the forest blurring past him, his vision focused on the black and orange figures in front of him. He was so close . . . with a spurt of adrenaline, he was shoulder to shoulder with another one of the Kalidahs. Not even slowing, Chiron rammed his body against the creature's, slamming it against a tree and making it crash to a halt. There was another just in front of him. He lashed out with his claws, striking its hind leg. It tripped and stumbled, slowing it enough for Chiron to catch up to it and close his sharp beak around its neck. There was a snap, and the Kalidah fell to the ground.

Chiron kept running.

_Three down, two to go . . ._

His lungs burned for air, but he didn't dare slow. His sharp vision scanned the forest, and he saw the two Kalidahs close in on Jenne. Jenne was backed up against a tree, exhausted from her attempt to flee. The Kalidahs did not instantly attack her. They circled around her, savoring the meal to come.

Furious, Chiron roared as loud as he could as he charged the two Kalidahs. They turned to face him, one already leaping to close its jaws on his throat. Chiron was ready for it, though. With one powerful strike from his scaly hand, the Kalidah was thrown against a tree. But the other one quickly closed in, grabbing his hind leg in its jaws.

Chiron screeched with pain, but quickly fought it off. He grabbed the Kalidah attacking his leg with one of his hands and dug his claws deep into its hide, making the Kalidah release its grip. He then pounced on the Kalidah's back, tearing at it with his claws. The Kalidah howled in pain and fell to the ground. Chiron stood to his full height, limping slightly on his injured foot. But the Kalidahs were not about to give up so easily. The two rose, shaking off the blows as if it were nothing, and growled viciously. Chiron felt his feathers stand on end, a deep growl building in his throat, flexing his hands, ready to spring into action at any moment. But then, he heard another figure step forward. Another Kalidah, still on its feet, battered, but still able to fight. Chiron could feel himself take a small step back. It was three against one.

All three charged him at the same time, one jumping for his throat, another his wing, and the last one attacked his already injured leg. Chiron wrestled the one at his throat to the ground, and dug his claws into its neck, all at the same time trying to kick off the Kalidah on his back. The Kalidah released its grip on his wing, but Chiron could clearly tell its powerful jaws managed to break his wing. The pain was crippling, but with two other Kalidahs attacking him, the pain was blocked from his mind. He managed to snap the neck of one of the Kalidahs, killing it instantly. Upon seeing one of their comrades killed, the two remaining Kalidahs hesitated. Although Chiron was badly wounded, he would not stop fighting until they were all dead. Lucky for him, they were smarter than that. With a whine of defeat, the two last Kalidahs limped off into the forest.

With the threat now gone, Chiron felt the true extent of the damage the Kalidahs had inflicted on him. Along with a broken wing and leg, he took a severe blow to his right shoulder, and his hands were badly bruised, if not broken as well.

But he knew that his injuries had to wait. He still had to get Jenne out of the forest.

He turned to face her, wanting so badly to change into his human form. But the blinding pain prevented that, temporarily locking him in his monstrous form. He panted heavily, trying to keep himself from cringing with pain. Everything hurt . . . but he couldn't let that get in his way now.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," he said in a deep voice, trying to keep the pain hidden, both physical and emotional. Jenne's expression broke his heart. It was an expression of pure terror, something Chiron couldn't bear to see, especially not in her eyes. He turned, limping painfully onwards. He could hear Jenne follow him, but she was hesitant in doing so. He knew she was only following him because she feared being eaten alive more than she feared him.

And however hard he tried to block it, he could not help but to overhear Jenne's terrified sobs.

* * *

She really had no choice.

It was either follow him, or face those . . . those creatures again.

As much as she was terrified of Chiron, she feared death more.

She lowered her head, not being able to even look at him. It hurt too much to see what he really was. He had scared her almost to death when he leapt out of nowhere and attacked the creatures. She only knew it was him because of the diamonds . . .

She shuddered again. She followed his footsteps through the snow, large, padded footsteps of a lion. The snow was stained red with his own blood . . .

She forced herself to look up at him. His back was to her, one wing folded against his back, the other dragging on the ground, apparently broken. He was limping painfully, and had one arm clutched on his shoulder. Blood dripped from his hands.

Before long, they reached the cabin once again. She could hear Chiron sigh with relief, but she slowed herself, not wanting to enter the cabin and explain herself to Nik and Pan. God, what were they going to do when _they_ found out?!

Chiron pounded on the door, and Panatia instantly was there and opened the door for him. She gasped in horror, jumping back from him.

"Chiron!!" she screamed. "What happened?!"

"Keep Jenne safe. That's all that matters," he said weakly. He collapsed, Panatia struggling to support his immense weight.

"NIK!!" she screamed. "NIK!! CHIRON'S HURT!!"

Jenne stared, gaping at them. She felt a surge of anger coarse through her veins. "Wait, _you knew_?!" Jenne yelled, storming up to Panatia. "You knew he was a gryphon?!"

"Now is not the time, Jenne!" Panatia snapped. "Help me!"

Nik bolted to Panatia's side, staring at Chiron's limp form. "Oh, sweet Oz . . ." he breathed. "Is that really him?!"

"Yes, now help me! He's severely injured! We have to help him before he bleeds to death!" Panatia said.

Nik slid himself under Chiron's arm, heaving him over into a couch nearby. The two of them laid him on his stomach, not wanting to damage his wing any further. Nik ran to grab towels and a basin of water, and Panatia was already at work healing Chiron's broken bones with her magic. Nik returned moments later, hesitating to touch Chiron. Panatia angrily swiped a towel from Nik and started to gently was away the blood. Nik soon helped her, although very reluctantly. Nik's face was very pale, he himself also afraid of Chiron.

Panatia only focused on devoting her energy to mending Chiron's broken bones, taking extra care to properly mend his wing. It wasn't too badly broken, much to Panatia's relief, but his leg had been shattered. Once his wing had been taken care of, she began to work on his leg, healing it as best she could. She tied a splint around the lower half of his leg, just below his ankle, where his leg had yet to heal fully.

Nik stood, finished with cleaning off the dried blood. Jenne was standing over in the corner, impatiently waiting for an explanation. The moment Nik disposed of the towels and the water, Jenne stormed up to him.

"So, Chiron decides to tell his friends rather than me first?" Jenne said hotly.

Nik glared at her. "Panatia was there when he first transformed. As for me, he wanted my help. So he could tell you. He didn't want to hurt you."

Jenne frowned, her eyes filling with tears. "Well, that plan worked! Nik, I can't do this! I can't stand to see him like that! And if you saw him fighting off those things that attacked me-!"

"What attacked you?" Nik said.

Jenne shook her head. "I don't know! They were huge! There was a pack of these creatures part tiger and part bear! Chiron fought them off, but . . ."

"So let me get this straight," Nik said, his anger starting to build. "Chiron fights off an entire pack of Kalidahs . . . and you're angry at him?!"

"You weren't there!" Jenne screamed. "You didn't see him! It was like--like he really is only a gryphon! I have never been so scared in my life! I was half-expecting him to turn on me and kill me like he killed those beasts!"

"Chiron almost died to save your sorry life and all you can do is criticise him!!" Nik roared. "He _saved your life_!! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?!"

"It should, shouldn't it?" Jenne said in a whisper. She started to cry more violently. "But it doesn't! Oh, Nik! I don't know what to do! I'm scared of him! I can't accept him like this! Please, try to understand . . ."

"For once in your life, you're going to have to stop being so shallow," Nik said, the hostility in his voice fading. "Chiron's still the same person. It's just that--that he has a new power-"

Jenne shook her head. "I don't think you understand. I can't be with him anymore. Not when I know what he really is."

"He's no different than before!"

"That's where you're wrong," Jenne said. "He _is_ different. Nik, I can't love him anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't!"

"You two have been through so much!" Nik protested. "He loves you! You can't just walk out on him now! He needs you, now more than ever! Doesn't he at least deserve another chance?"

Jenne shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's over between us."

Nik sighed angrily. "I don't think you know just how much Chiron risked by telling you."

Jenne nodded in an annoyed fashion. "Yeah, I know! He risked our relationship and the friendship we had between us-"

"Jenne, he risked _everything_!" Nik yelled. "He risked his reputation and his honor! If you break up, if the 'cutest couple' suddenly split, people are gonna want to know why. And they will find out, and if they do, everything Chiron has been working for will be destroyed! He's going to be made into a freak show! A laughing stock! Jenne, you can't do that to him!"

Jenne was silent for a moment. "No, I won't do that to Chiron," she said slowly. "Chiron . . . deserves that much. I won't ruin his reputation. I swear I won't tell anyone." Another long pause. "But I cannot be with him anymore. I'm sorry, but my mind is set."

Nik slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright. Seems I can't convince you. You're my friend. I'm not your parent, I can't tell you what to do." He stood off to the side. "There's the door."

Jenne paused, looking at Nik's sad and defeated eyes. She took a few steps forward before Nik stopped her one last time.

"But a note wouldn't hurt. I feel as if you owe Chiron that much."

Jenne stopped, and spared a few minutes to write Chiron a letter explaining her reasons for leaving him.

And then she walked out the door, never looking back.

* * *

Panatia was exhausted. She had mended his broken bones as best as she could, and she could already see the gryphon blood begin to do its job repairing Chiron's damaged body. He was still unconscious, but at least his breathing was more steady. She stroked his head and neck. The more she looked at him, the more she began to see just how beautiful he really was as a gryphon. His sleek black feathers, his beautifully curved beak, everything about him was elegant. But one had to look hard to see it. The beauty Panatia saw in Chiron was not shallow. She couldn't blame Jenne for being terrified of his appearance. But maybe if she looked for just a little longer . . .

She folded her arms over his shoulder and rested her head on his arms. Her eyes slowly closed, exhaustion slowly overcoming her.

Nik came into the room, deeply upset. Panatia lifted her head slightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

Nik sighed. "It's over. Jenne's gone."

"What?" Panatia said, bolting upright. "She-she just _left_ him?!" Nik nodded slowly. "That _bitch_!"

"Panatia, try to see it from her perspective," Nik said, gently gripping her shoulders. "She just found out her 'one true love' isn't--isn't human. It was too much too soon. She just couldn't accept the facts."

Panatia fell back in her chair, rubbing her forehead. She had been waiting for this moment for so long . . . for Jenne to leave Chiron, for Chiron to break up with Jenne . . . all so she could have Chiron for herself, for her own selfish reasons.

She had gotten her wsh.

_But why did it hurt so much?_

* * *

Another figure was in the forest at the time. He had watched from a safe distance. He had seen it all.

He laughed.

He had gotten himself a much better camera than before, a camera guaranteed for quality pictures, even with little light. No chance for screw-ups this time.

He had taken several photographs. Finally, he had the proof he needed.

With yet another gleeful laughter, Quintin slipped away to develop his photos. And then, to Liiku.

It would mark the beginning of Chiron's end.


	29. Wash This Memory Clean

I **remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve**

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

**It's a new song, featured in an upcoming movie! I love this song. Love it, love it, love it.**_

* * *

"Chiron, my dear son . . . you have much to learn . . ."_

Chiron tried to open his eyes, but he was so tired he couldn't even manage that. All he could do in his weak condition was stay still, and listen to the voice. That voice which called out to him was hardly louder than a whisper. Like a voice from a dream.

_Hell, maybe I am dreaming . . ._Chiron thought to himself.

_"Did you honestly think that she could accept you the way you are? No. She doesn't have the heart to. She's just as shallow as every other girl out there."_

_No, you're wrong . . ._Chiron thought, wanting so badly to talk, but his body would not obey his mind.

_"Then why did she run from you?"_

_She was afraid . . ._Chiron protested. _I don't blame her. I can't blame her!_

_"She's not going to come back."_

_You don't know that!! _Chiron called out furiously. _She's my girlfriend! I love her! She'll come around! She just needs time to think about it!_

_"You are a fool. She won't come back. I know these things, Chiron. It's best if you just let her go."_

_I can't do that!_

_"Then you are weak as well as a fool."_ The voice said harshly. "_Keep thinking about her, keep holding on to her, and it will only cause heartache."_

_But I love her . . ._

_"Loving her is useless unless she loves you back."_ The voice said. _"You should focus on the one who already loves you, who knows all your secrets."_

Chiron grew confused. _Wait, who loves me?_

_"Think, you fool. Are you really that thick? You, who claim to know what true love is, you should know. Or maybe you really are that blind, and that ignorant. In that case, perhaps you don't deserve to know."_

_Wait! . . . ._

Chiron snapped his eyes open, awakening from his dream. He sat up, and pain shot across his chest. He groaned, gripping his chest tightly. That's when he noticed he was still a gryphon. He sighed, looking down at his scaly hands.

"Oh, good, you're up."

Chiron craned his long neck around and saw Nik sitting in a chair next to the couch Chiron was laying on. He was reading a book, not paying Chiron too much attention. Chiron rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Nik, I'm surprised you're not gawking at me like an idiot," Chiron laughed nervously.

Nik chuckled. "Oh, believe me, I did plenty of gawking when you were out. I even counted the differences between you and a real gryphon. The difference is quite staggering, actually. Your skeleton is more human than gryphon, y'know that? Like your broad shoulders, and your ribs are still the same shape . . . I can go on, but I don't want to bore you."

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About three or four hours. Those Kalidahs sure beat the living hell out of you."

Chiron laughed weakly. "Yeah, they did. Broke my leg and my wing."

"Actually, they broke your leg, wing, fractured two ribs, badly bruised your hand, and broke your right clavicle," Nik rattled off automatically. He looked over at Chiron and grinned. "Took Panatia quite a lot out of her to heal you. Leg's still partially fractured, though. I reccommend trying not to change back until it's completely healed."

Chiron looked down at his leg, which had a make-shift splint wrapped around it. He paused. "Where is she now?" he asked.

"She's in one of the bedrooms, resting. She'll be fine, she's just a little exhausted."

"And Jenne?"

This time Nik hesitated, remaining silent for the longest time. He shook his head.

"Chiron . . . I'm sorry, I tried talking to her . . ." he sighed, apparently trying to find the right words. "She . . . she left."

Chiron instantly sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. "What?!"

"She left you a note," he said quietly, handing him a folded slip of paper. Chiron took it, carefully unfolding it, and trying not to tear it with his long claws. The ink was a little smudged, and it looked like a few drops of water had splashed down on the page, blurring the words further. But Chiron could still read it clearly.

_Chiron,_

_It hurts so much to say this, but I am afraid we can no longer be together. Please, try to understand. This isn't completely your fault, for I know it is also mine._

_My fault._

_My fault I couldn't find the courage in myself to accept you the way you are. And for that, I am truly and deeply sorry. And I am also sorry I couldn't even say thank you, or even appreciate the fact you saved my life today. But I think it would be best if both of us went our separate ways. I know this is going to be hard for you to accept, believe me, this is hard for me as well. But we just can't be together any longer. _

_I'm going to transfer to a different school, not for myself, but for you. I deserve you that one last thing; to preserve your honor and reputation. This way, it won't raise suspicion. The "Cutest Couple" is no more because we had to go our seperate ways, not because . . . well, you know._

_Perhaps we will meet again one day. I hope that if we do, I will be able to see you for what you truly are; a generous, strong, and loyal friend. I can't promise this will happen, but I do hope we may both find happiness eventually._

_Jenne_

Chiorn couldn't believe it. He was at a total lost for words, not even knowing what to think about the whole situation. Jenne had left him . . . four words he never thought he'd hear. _Jenne had left him. . ._

Nik placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I am really sorry . . ."

"You couldn't convince her to stay and at least talk to me?!" Chiron snapped.

"Chiron, I tried, I really did. But she was really freaked out, she couldn't-"

"SHE COULDN'T EVEN STAND TO STAY LONG ENOUGH TO TELL ME IN PERSON?!" Chiron roared, jumping to hs feet. His injured leg exploded in pain, but Chiron completely blocked it from his mind. "AM I REALLY THAT FUCKING HIDEOUS?!"

Nik stumbled backwards. "Chiron, calm down!" he stammered. "Try to see from her point of view! I mean, what would you have done if Jenne was-"

"I WOULD HAVE STAYED BY HER SIDE!!" Chiron bellowed, advancing on Nik. "I WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED HER AND LOVED HER!! IT WOULDN'T HAVE MADE A GOD DAMN DIFFERENCE!!"

"Well it made a difference to her!" Nik said, desperately struggling to calm him down. "Please, you can't blame her!"

"SO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?! You don't blame her for leaving me?!" Chiron was shaking with anger and grief. "Who's side are you on?!" He turned around and started pacing furiously, limping on his injured foot. "I loved her! God damn it, I promised I would always be there for her! And she promised me she would always love me too!"

"Promises like that are rarely kept," Nik said slowly.

"Well ain't that the fucking truth?!" Chiron spat. "She couldn't even say good-bye."

"Chiron, just let her go. If she can't accept you like this, then she's not worth your time. Don't try to chase after her, she isn't worth it."

He turned to look at Nik, then sighed, his shoulders slumed and he lowered his head. "She _screamed_ when she saw me," he said quietly. He shook his head. "She . . . she ran from me . . . she's fucking terrified of me . . . and maybe you're right . . .But I can't let it end like this! I don't want our last moment together to be _this_!"

"Chiron, I don't think it's wise to try to talk to her so soon-!" Nik warned.

"Fuck what you think! I need to see her!"

"Chiron, quit being an idiot for once in your life!!" Nik said angrily. "For once, listen to me!! She doesn't want to see you, and trying to talk to her will only make it worse! Give her space. You _both_ need it."

"Nik, I need to say good-bye one last time," Chiron said angrily. "I mean, she has been my girlfriend for years! I don't want our last memory together to be her running from me, scared shitless!"

"Chiron, I know how you feel-"

"And I have to go now."

Nik was stunned. "Why?!"

"Because I know where she is!"

* * *

Hills softly tumbled before her, covered by an untouched blanket of snow. A cluster of pine trees here and there were scattered across the landscape. And beyond the horizon, the famous northern mountain range loomed, its peaks jagged and covered in ice. A small town was perched just on the top of one of the hills, the windows glowing with light and soft streaks of smoke billowing from the chimneys. It was a very homey and comfotring sight. Jenne exhaled the icy air slowly, savoring the view for just a moment longer.

This was where Jenne had first met Chiron all those years ago. She closed her eyes slowly, the light breeze gently tossing her light brown hair around her head.

"Jenne . . ."

The voice was so soft she thought she had imagined it. But soon, she heard another sound- footsteps. She whirled around quickly, and found herself staring right into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Chiron!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say good-bye," he said gently.

Jenne was caught off-guard. She took a good look at him; thankfully, he was completely human once more, but the vision of him as a gryphon still burned in her mind. She shook her head, feeling her emotions rising once more.

"What do you want?" she asked again, fighting back painful tears.

"I told you. I just want to say good-bye," he sad in the same soft voice.

Jenne turned to look at him. "Oh, so you didn't chase after me to try to convince me to change my mind?" she said harshly.

Chiron paused for a moment. "That was my intention at first, I will admit. But I realized . . . I can't ask or make you be my girlfriend. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I should accept that, no matter how painful it might be for myself. And I also realized it was unrealistic for me to even think we would be together after you knew what I really am. I understand why you don't want to be with me. And . . . I respect your decision."

Jenne noticed both the pain and sincerity in his voice. Chiron never once broke his gaze with her, never faltered. It was as if he had mentally rehearsed this speech beforehand. Most likely because he _did_.

She was unsure of what to say or do. Chiron was standing there in front of her, pouring out his respect for her, even when she had turned away and ran from him. She nervously tucked away a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes darting to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Jenne said.

"Don't be," Chiron sad, not unkindly. "You want to go your own way, so be it. I shouldn't judge what you do with your life. All I wanted was to come back just one more time and say that I love you. There will always be a special place in my heart for you, and I'll cherish all the happy years we had together." He smiled a bit. "It's been a good run. We've had some pretty good times, haven't we?"

Jene couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Yes we have."

"And when you remember me after this, I only ask that you remember the good times we had. And I don't want our last memory of each other to be that day, when we were attacked by Kalidahs. I want our last moment together to be happy."

Jenne sighed. "No matter what, this isn't going to end in a 'happily ever after' for either of us."

"Maybe not with each other," Chiron said. "But, like you said, maybe we'll find happiness somewhere else, and with someone else."

Jenne nodded. "I hope so."

There was a moment of respectful silence. The two stood together, looking at the landscape, savoring their last moment together.

"What happens now?" Jenne wondered outloud.

Chiron slowly wrapped his arms around Jenne's shoulders. She let him, allowing her own head to tip against his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Chiron's breath on her neck. She felt her own arms wrap around his waist.

"Good bye, Jenne."

And he left.

She watched him walk away, so confident and strong. But she knew him better. On the inside, his heart was shattered.

A tear streamed down her cheek.

* * *

Liiku had just finished editing the front page story for tomorrow, sending it to his secretary to send to the press for publication. He sighed, sitting back in his chair. Another long day. Not much of a story going on, just the usual trajedies and epics. The small house fire just outside Munchkinland (no casualties, thank the Unnamed God). A failed robbery attempt. A poodle that gave birth to ten puppies.

Oh yeah, very long day indeed.

He finished locking up his office and slipped on his coat, grabbed his briefcaase, and pulled out another cigarette. His secretary kept telling him those things would kill him one day, but he just didn't care. They were the only thing that helped relax his mind ever since the war. The fumes seemed to help clear out all the memories of the bloodshed and gore he was forced to witness in the war. The countless massacres. Bodies strewn across fields, decapitated mercilessly.

He shuddered before taking a long drag on his cigarette. Breathe out. Smoke curled around his angular face. The memories of the countless bodies seemed to vanish with the smoke in the cold icy wind. Another pull. Another bad memory forgotten.

Movement off to the side caught his eye. It was that weasily man again, Quntin. He growled, walking faster.

"Liiku! Liiku!"

"You have five seconds to get the hell outta my face before I am forced to get a restraining order," Liiku snapped viciously. "I am not in the mood for your crack-pot stories."

"But I have proof! Real proof!" Quintin said, jogging to keep up with Liiku's brisk strides.

"I swear to God, if I have to hear one more _fucking_ story-"

A picture flashed in front of Liiku's face. Instanty, he swatted it away, but not before he caught a glimpse of what it was. And he stopped dead in his tracks.

"So what do you think?" Quintin snickered with a wicked grin.

"Give me it," Liiku said hoarsely, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. Willingly, Quintin handed it to him. Liiku stared at the photograph.

It was undeniable proof of Riacco's insane statement. There, right in the middle of the photograph, was Chiron, lunging at a Kalidah. From the waist up, he was completely human, but any lower, his body was animal-like. His legs were in the undeniable shape of a lion's, covered in black fur, and a tufted tail snaked out behind him. Liiku's hands shook.

_Oh, God . . . no . . ._

"You want more?" Quintin snickered. He handed Liiku a whole handful of similar photographs. One was almost a completely human Chiron, but the long black claws, fangs, and pointed ears were all too easily noticeable. Liiku couln't tear his eyes away.

That is, until Quintin showed him another picture, this one with Chiron with enormous black wings protruding from his shoulder blades. Another picture was one showing Chiron completely transformed into a gryphon. He was fighting a very large Kalidah, and the picture made him look like a vicious, blood thirsty animal. Liiku felt his cigarette slip through his fingers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing . . . He looked through every picture. Each one had the same gut-wrenching feeling rip through Liiku. Real proof that Chiron was a gryphon.

One picture had Chiron being thrown against a tree. Another had a Kalidah on his back, its jaws snapping down on Chiron's wing, and Chiron was screeching in pain. His wing was at such an obscure angle. Obviously broken.

Shudder.

Another, another, another, they all portrayed the same haunting image. Chiron. As a gryphon. The resemblance was insanely hard to miss. It was undeniable proof.

His hands shaking, Liiku turned his gaze away from the photographs and stared at Quintin. That weasily little bastard had the biggest grin on his stupid face, and Liiku wanted to beat the shit out of him, just for that.

"Where the fuck did you get these?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I was in the right place at the right time," he said smugly. "But now, I have a proposition for you." He took a step closer. Liiku held his ground, refusing to be intimidated by this skunk. "I will give you these pictures. And I want you to write a story, 'cuz you're good at that. You're the best, which is why I came to you first. I want you to write an article explaining Riacco's innocence and the terrible injustice the king has done to him! I want you to write an article about this freak show! Think about it, it's win-wn for both of us. You'll have guaranteed record sales! Enormous profit! And I get my old friend cleansed of any wrongdoing. And the royal family gets what they deserve!"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Liiku roared. "If this gets out, there will be chaos! Anarchy! The whole country will go up in a riot and everything King Fiyero has been working for his entire life will be destroyed in the blink of an eye! I'm not going to do that to them!"

"I thought you reporters lived for this shit," Quintin snarled. "You do whatever you can to get your grubby little hands on the juiciest story. You don't give a shit about the people you're writing about. You just want to sell your god damned stories, make a profit."

Liiku's hand clamped around Quintin's throat. Gasping, he fell to his knees, and Liiku tightened his grip, his eyes burning with anger.

"Maybe some of us are a little different," he hissed.

"That scar . . . doesn't make you any different . . . from the rest of us!" Quintin choked out.

"Maybe not," Liiku said. "But I actually have respect and courtesy, unlike all those other shit-bags out there." He let go of Quintin's throat, and turned around to once more look through the photographs. Liiku sighed, and suddenly realized a golden opportunity. "I'll write the article. Give me three days to get it together."

"Three days?" Quintin said skeptically.

"I want to write the best damn article of my life," Liiku said.

Quintin nodded, satisfied, and started walking away. "But if it's not published in three days-" Quintin called back. "--I'm heading to the Emerald City Herald! Your big rival!"

Liiku glared after him. Of course that asshole would go there. But he was damn lucky Quintin had come to him first.

Because he was Chiron's only chance at saving his reputation. But he knew that nothing short of a miracle would prevent mass hysteria.

No matter wht, chaos would ensue once word got out.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered as he looked over the photographs again.

"Son of a _fucking_ bitch."


	30. Teach Me Right From Wrong

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'**

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

* * *

Elphaba paced anxiously around her private study. The room was large and spacious, filled with books, of course, and a large glass window overlooked the Emerald City and the entrance to the Palace. She remembered as a young girl always dreaming of something like this, being in the Palace, side-by-side with the ruler of Oz, to be one of the most powerful and influential people in the country.

Strange how some dreams work out. It turned out far better than she could have ever expected.

She had a loving husband, something she didn't even think was possible. But there he was, Fiyero, the love of her life, her light of the world. And he loved her with equal compassion.

She had the greatest friends she could ever ask for. Yes, friends. A mysterious word to her when she was a child and adolescent. And who would have thought the person whose house killed her sister would be one of them?

And she had a son, a brilliant, intelligent young man, if he so choosed to use his brain. It was surreal to her, thinking how much her life had changed, all apparently for the better.

But fate had other ideas, it seemed. There were complications, unimaginable horrors and sacrifices she and her loved ones had to pay to reach this destination.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She had learned by now that she couldn't change the past, she had to roll with the punches and make the best of it. Surely, the old Fiyero was still rubbing off on her some. She chuckled at the thought. Chiron's new power might be something good, she kept reminding herself. Who knows, Fiyero was appointed king when he was still a scarecrow, and Animals were no longer discriminated against. Perhaps the people have changed their opinions over the years enough to accept that Chiron was now part-Animal.

Perhaps.

If only she could know for sure . . .

Then, she saw Chiron walk up to the Palace with Nik and Panatia. Elphaba sighed with relief. She was beginning to worry; Chiron had been gone for nearly an entire day. She swiftly walked down the Palace corridors to meet him, her long black dress billowing out behind her.

The doors slammed open, giving Elphaba a start. She turned the corner and saw Chiron march furiously up the stairs. He didn't even meet her gaze as he stormed down the halls and slammed the door to his room. Elphaba stared after him for a whike. She then slowly turned to Nik and Panatia, who were both looking nervous and upset.

Elphaba folded her arms over her chest. "Spill," she demanded simply.

"He . . . he told Jenne," Nik said uneasily, not meeting Elphaba's gaze. "Needless to say, she didn't take it well."

"She ran off," Panatia said in a shaky voice.

"She just friggin' _ditched _him! And after he saved her life!" Nik said furiously.

"Wait, what happened?" Elphaba said, stepping down the stairs closer to the two teenagers. Both of them exchanged worried glances, but they didn't dare to lie to her. Panatia sighed.

"Jenne ran off, and a pack of Kalidahs attacked her," Panatia said. Elphaba's jaw dropped open.

"What?!" she cried. "Is she ok?!"

"Of course she's ok, she wasn't even scratched!" Nik said angrily. "Chiron fought them off, and was nearly killed in the process!"

"The gryphon blood is the only reason he's still alive," Panatia admitted slowly. "If he wasn't able to heal as quickly as he did, he would have died from blood loss."

Elphaba's skin was pale, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Earler today. Around ten o'clock in the morning." Nik said.

Elphaba stared at them. It was only eight o'clock at night. "Are you telling me--?"

"He healed completely in only a few hours," Panatia finished for her. "I was able to heal most of his broken bones fully-"

_"Broken bones?!"_

Panatia nodded. "Like I said, he was severely injured. I used my magic to help him heal. But he did have some pretty deep gashes from the Kalidah's claws. Those healed all on their own in only an hour or so. He was beat up pretty badly, but he healed amazingly quick."

Elphaba shook her head, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe this," she whispered.

"What?" Nik asked.

"If Chiron's injuries were as severe as you say, and is able to get up and walk away after only a few hours, that means he can heal several times faster than a _normal _gryphon. Chiron's powers could be limitless!"

"What does that mean?" Nik asked.

For once, Elphaba was without a clue. Even her advanced studies and research could not answer this question. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. "But I hope . . . something good . . ."

"At least Jenne promised to keep it secret," Panatia muttered.

Elphaba's heart sank. That's right, the real reason for their discussion. "Chiron must be upset," she said, mostly to herself.

"How about 'emotionally destroyed and royally pissed off?'" Nik said, folding his arms across his chest.

"He was fuming the entire way here," Panatia said.

"I'm surprised he didn't snap sooner."

Just then, they heard something that suspiciously sounded like shattering glass, followed by a long, furious strain of cuss words that made Elphaba gape. The three of them stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Should- should we go check on him?" Nik asked uneasily.

"Not if you want to get hurt," Elphaba said in a low voice. "You two stay here, that's an order, is that understood? I don't want either of you to get injured." She flew up the stairs to Chiron's room and swung the door wide open. Inside, Chiron's mirror had been taken off its post on the wall and smashed into thousands of pieces against the floor. Chiron was currently sitting on the balcony railing, his legs draped over the edge, at least thirty feet above the city below, his back to her, head in his hands. She could see faint cuts on his hands, which were already almost completely healed.

Carefully stepping over the glass, she made her way across the room to Chiron. He was shaking with anger, his breathing in wheezing gasps. Elphaba softly placed her hand against his back. He turned away from her.

"She couldn't stand the sight of me," he said hoarsely. "I'm a fucking monster. I can't even stand what I look like. I'm a fucking freak." He turned to look at her. "How did you deal with it? Knowing you weren't normal, an outcast? A freakshow?"

"At least no one knows your secret yet," Elphaba said gently. "As for how I coped, well, I ignored it. I knew the people who insulted me were ignorant and shallow, and couldn't understand that I was different and I couldn't do anything to change it."

"They wanted to kill you just because of your skin," Chiron pointed out bitterly.

"The Wizard used my skin as an excuse to label me an enemy," Elphaba reminded him. "If I had been normal colored, that would have been an entirely different story."

"You wouldn't have been called a wicked witch."

"Perhaps not. But I wil admit, it was easier for the people to label me as an enemy because I was . . . different."

"So if the people find out and I fuck up, I'm going to get killed because I'm a freak. Wonderful," Chiron said angrily.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Elphaba said sternly. "But Chiron, listen to me. You're the prince," Elphaba continued. "You have an outstanding reputaton. Everyone knows who you are and respects you."

"And all of that's going to be gone the moment people find out."

"You just need to prove to them you're still the same person."

"But how?! No matter what I do, the fact remains that I'm just a god damn Animal underneath! And no one's going to want an Animal as their king!"

"Chiron, you're getting worked up over nothing," she reminded him in a gentle but firm voice. "No one will find out until you're ready to tell them."

"Great. When will that be?"

"When you're ready." She kissed the top of his head. "And until you are ready, we'll make sure no one will find out."

Little did she know how soon that promise would be broken.

* * *

Liiku hated this. Hated it, hated it, hated it. But he had to do it. He knew the consequences if he did not.

He inhaled the winter air deeply, preparing for his private interview with Chiron.

Unscheduled, of course. He was a rather spontaneous person. And besides, he didn't have time to schedule one.

He gripped his briefcase tightly. Inside were the photographs, a tape recorder, a pen and paper. Probably should have packed a paper bag for when Chiron started hyperventilating.

His dry sarcasm made himself smile.

God, he was a mess right now.

A guard was at the Palace doors, carrying an ornate spear, more for decoration than for fighting off any trouble makers or rioters. Not that King Fiyero had gotten any rioters during his reign as king.

"Good evening," Liiku sad to the guard. "I am here to speak to King Fiyero."

"Do you have an invitation?" the guard asked, rather politely, as far as guards go. _And much nicer than the Gale Force_, Liiku thought, remembering all too well the kind of atrocities the old guards were capable of.

"No I do not. It's a rather sudden meeting, but I am an old friend of his. If he is not too busy, I'd like to speak to him."

"Wait here, then. Your name?"

"Liiku Thriggs."

The guard nodded, and opened the doors to the Palace, leaving Liiku outside for a few minutes. The guard returned shortly, motioning for Liiku to follow him.

Liiku had only been inside the Palace once or twice before, but he had a good memory; he knew where they were going. The entrance hallway opened up into the massive main hall, where Fiyero was waiting for him off to the side. He stood upon seeing him, and shook his hand.

"Ah, Liiku, always good to see an old friend!" Fiyero sad with a smile.

"Always a pleasure to have your company," Liiku said, forcing himself to smile.

"So what brings you here on this fine winter day?" Fiyero asked, dismissing the guard. He saluted, and marched back out to his post. Liiku waited until he was sure the guard was out of earshot.

"Bad news, I'm afraid," Liiku said quietly. "Where's Chiron? He needs to hear what I have to say."

Fiyero gave him a questioning glance, but did not say anything. Instead, he led Liiku up the stairs to Chiron's room, and knocked on the door. Elphaba was there in a moment to greet them.

"Oh, hello, Liiku, what brings you here?" she asked politely.

"I need to speak to Chiron," he said simply. "And both of you, too."

Chiron emerged from the room behind his mother. "Yeah, I'm here, what is it?" he asked. Liiku could sense tension in his voice, and saw that Chiron was staring- not impolitely- at his scar.

"Do you have somewhere a little more private we can talk?" Liiku asked.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't want anyone to overhear us," Liiku cautioned.

"I assure you the servants can be trusted with whatever you need to tell us," Fiyero said.

"No, they really cannot," Liiku said. Fiyero furrowed his brow. Liiku leaned closer to Fiyero. "Fiyero, someone knows your son's secret."

Fiyero jumped backwards, staring at him in disbelief. "I don't know what-"

"Let's stop beating around the bush and I'll cut the bullshit. I know that Chiron's a gryphon," Liiku said quietly.

Fiyero stared at him in silence, his face a mask. He then turned around slowly and walked a bit down the hall to another room. Liiku followed, with Elphaba and Chiron trailing. Wordlessly, Fiyero motioned them inside. Once the door was closed, Fiyero turned to Liiku, his face still a mask.

"You better explain yourself," he said lowly.

Liiku pulled out the photographs. "A man named Quintin took these photos and gave them to me. He's threatening me to write a story, or else he'll go to another newspaper."

Chiron snatched thephotos away from him. Upon seeing them, all the blood drained from his face. He looked up at him. "How- how did he know where to find me?!" Chiron choked out.

"I have no idea," Liiku said uneasily. "But now, your secret's gonna get out, one way or another. But I want to assure you that you are very lucky Quintin came to me first."

"Son of a bitch," Chiron whispered, looking at the pictures. "I look like a fucking monster . . . _shit_."

"How is it lucky that you, a famous reporter, have these pictures?!" Fiyero roared, jumping to his feet. "Do you have any idea what will happen?!"

"I have a pretty damn good idea," Liiku countered. "I know the consequences, which is why you need my help! I know how to influence the people, I know how to make a dark story humerous, a happy story into one of terror. I know how to twist words to have whatever outcome I please, and I assure you, I will use my talents to make Chiron's story in his favor."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Fiyero asked.

"I need to hear what happened-- how this happened. And I will write a story so the people will sympathise with Chiron. You see, anyone else out there would have made you into a freakshow, but not me. I will make sure that will not happen to you."

There was an uneasy silence among the four in the room,each glancing at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally Chiron sighed.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Liiku nodded, pulling out his tape recorder. "Tell me everything. Leave nothing out. Every detail is crucial."

So Chiron told him. He began right at the beginning-- when he was shot in the forest, how Panatia saved him with the blood transfusion, his first transformation, his flight into the woods, how Riacco captured, imprisoned, and tortured him, everything. Chiron shuddered as the memories of months ago flooded his head. Being chained up locked in a cell, on a table with Riacco doing horrible experiments. Several times Chiron had to pause and calm himself. Not once did Liiku interrupt.

Chiron went on to describe how he changed back, how he foolishly thought it was all over. And his second transformation, and with a nod from his father, how he lost control. He even told him what happened just yesterday, the incident with the Kalidahs. When Chiron had finished, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. Liiku's face was pale as well.

But much to Chiron's surprise, he smiled. "Chiron . . . this is _excellent_."

"What?!" Chiron said.

"Your story is so incredibly tragic! You were tortured and nearly killed-- _several_ times! Usually I need to twist a story toturn in my favor, but your story doesn't need that! It'll be perfect! The people will see how much you have suffered and take pity on you, and this will further prove Riacco's guilt! He knew it was you, but continued to imprison and torture you!" He stopped, inhaling deeply. He couldn't get too excited. It still wasn't guaranteed the people will react the way Liiku wanted them to. "But I will caution you. This may not turn out so pretty. You're gonna have to lay low-- real low. Get out of town for a while. Go somewhere the media won't be harassing you, at least until this whole ordeal cools off some."

"And where do you suggest I go?" Chiron said hotly.

"I don't know. You must have somewhere secluded enoughto hide for a while."

"I'm not going to run away!" Chiron protested.

"If you value your life and your safety, you're going to have to leave the city!" Liiku warned. "Go South, the Animals might be able to protect you for however long this may take." Liiku turned to Fiyero. "As for you, you must tell the Council what's going to happen. They should hear the news from you, not from a piece of paper thrown at their doorstep."

Fiyero straightened. He was about to protest, but Elphaba gripped his shoulder gently. He looked up at her strong features, and she gave him a nod. Both of them knew he was right. They had to tell the Council personally. He nodded slowly.

"Go, then. Send a message to the Council, Boq, Dorothy, and Glinda included," he said, addressing Elphaba. She nodded and left.

"So what do I do?" Chiron asked.

"Leave immediately. You're friends with Kodu, right? I'm sure he'll be able to help you." Liiku said. "And I mean immediately. Don't take th train or a horse, that wil take too long."

Chiron stared at him. "Well how do you suggest I get there?!"

"Fly?" Liiku suggested with a quirky smile.

Chiron glared at him with a fierce gaze. "You son of a bitch, you just want to see me as a gryphon, don't you?!"

"Can you blame me?"

"Chiron, he does have a point," Fiyero said. "Flying would be the quickest and most direct way to get there. If you were to take the train, you would only get halfway there when the paper gets out."

Chiron threw up his arms. "Fine! I'll fly." He turned to Liiku. "But I don't want you there to gawk at me, got it?"

Liiku shrugged. "Fair enough." He stood. "I better get going and start working on this. It'll be out the day after tomorrow, which gives you tomorrow to talk with the Council. I wish you guys the best of luck. I swear, I will do everything I can to turn this in your favor, but I can't promise anything."

Fiyero shook his hand. "I owe you a very large thank you. I know you'll do a good job."

"Let's hope so," Liiku said as he gathered up his things and headed back to his office. Once inside, he sat at his typewriter, pulled out his tape recorder, and listened over the interview.

_"It was absolute hell. For an entire week I was locked up in Riacco's lab. He did all these horrible experiments on me. He took my blood and he nearly broke my leg . . ."_

Liiku's hands began to fly across the keypad, the sound of clicking keys filling the room.

* * *

Chiron threw only the bare essentials in his bag; enough clothes and money to last him a month, only a few snacks that could hold him off if he couldn't find any food.

_But then again, that's what claws are for, right?_ he thought to himself, remembering taking down that deer during his first time in the forest as a gryphon.

He ran through a list in his head of anything else he might need. Some blankets in case the Animals kicked him out and wouldn't let him house with them? Check. Toothbrush, toothpaste? No, he really didn't need that. Stuff to bathe with? Again, not essential. No, he was prepared for every situation he could think of.

"Chiron?"

He turned around. His father was standing behind him, a genuiely concerned expression on his angular face. He nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Chiron, I want you to be careful, ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ok. I promise, I'll be careful."

Fiyero suddenly lunged at his son, embracing him tightly, tears threatening to overcome him. "My dear son . . . I never wanted any of this to happen . . . you to go through such torment . . . I am so sorry."

"It's ok, it isn't your fault," Chiron said, starting to get a little uneasy.

"No, it is! I should have kept a closer eye on you! I should have known someone would try to hurt you! I should have been there to protect you!" Fiyero said, but he shook his head. "But . . . I know I can't change anything in the past. But now, you're going to be in more trouble than ever. The whole country's going to come after you. Please, for your own sake, you must promise to me you won't do anything that might endanger yourself."

"I won't. I promise."

At that moment, Elphaba came into the room as well, her expression one as worried and anxious as Fiyero's. Wordlessly, she carefully took off the necklace she was wearing and handed it to Chiron with great care. He recognized it immediately. It was the one his mother always wore; the crescent moon with emeralds and sapphires,witha star inthe middle.

Chiron knew how much it meant to his mother, and he tried to give it back to her, but she gently pushed his hand away. "Keep it," she said simply. "You will need it more than I do. Let it be a reminder we will always love you, gryphon or not. It will also be our signal. When it starts to glow, that will mean that it is safe to return home."

"Thank you," Chiron said, wishing he could think of something more to say.

She came up and hugged him tightly. "Take care. I hope it won't be very long, but the future is uncertain." She released him from her grasp and took a few steps backwards. "You best be going now, while it's dark outside."

Chiron nodded, and transformed into his gryphon shape. His wings unfolded until they were nearly at their maximum length, ready to take off. He grabbed his bag, and gave his parents one last look.

"Good-bye." he said. With a powerful beat of his wings, he took off into hte sky, and vanished as he turned south, beyond the distant horizon.

* * *

Larkspur had recieved the message right away that Fiyero had requested an urgent meeting, scheduled for tomorrow. When he saw the note, his heart leapt in his throat, wondering what could possibly require immediate attention. Well, he was sure that Fiyero knew what he was doing, and if he said the meeting was urgent, then the meeting was urgent.

He wasted no time the following day. He summoned his servants to prepare the carriage to take him to the Emerald Town Square, where they would be having their meeting. When the aged king ascended the flight of stairs, there were already three or four other Council members already there. Lance and Boq and Glinda arrived shortly therafter, and the remaining COuncil members trickled in. Last to show was Dorothy, Elphaba, and Fiyero. Strangely enough, Chiron was not present, to which Larkspur grew curious. He had thought that Fiyero would bring Chiron to these meeting for him to gain experience. He wondered where he could be. Possibly busy with other arrangements, he assuerd himself.

The Council stood upon Fiyero's entrance, and he waved them all to take a seat. Larkspur noticed immediately Fiyero's pale face, and large bags under his eyes, as well as the expression of anxiety. And fear?

"Gentlemen," Fiyero began carefully. "There is a great evil that has been committed, an evil that I am partially at fault." A questioning murmur rippled among the Councilmen. "I have lied to you, to the entire nation, and for that, I am gravely sorry for. I know nothing I can do will ever recompense what I've done, but I assure you, my actions were in the best interest for my son and for the nation as well."

"My Lord Fiyero," one of the Councilmen said. "What is this evil you speak of?"

"I have made a terrible mistake, not informing you of the truth. But now, the truth is about to be revealed, and it is only fair that I should tell all of you, my friends, the truth."

"The truth about what?" another Councilmen said.

"Chiron . . . Chiron is in fact a gryphon."

There was only a second of stunned silence before the room was filled with disbelieved cries and angry shouts. Larkspur was one of the few who was too stunned to stand or even speak. No, it couldn't be true. It just wasn't possible! It was a rumor spread by a madman! How could it be real?!

"How did this happen?!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"What will the people think?!"

"How could you lie to us like that?!"

All the council members were shouting at once, demanding an explanation from Fiyero. Throughout the commotion, Fiyero stood there in silence, waiting for the Council to silence.

"EVERYONE, QUIET!" Dorothy roared at the top of her voice. The Council grew quiet very suddenly. "One question at a time. I swear to you, we will answer all your questions!"

"So you knew as well?!" someone shouted.

"Yes. I knew," she said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us when this first happened?!" another shouted.

"We didn't think it was necessary," Elphaba said. "I-- well, let me start from the beginning."

"Please do," Lance said testily. "I want to know why I wasn't informed that my son's best friend is a monster!"

Both Boq and Fiyero stood up at the same time, glaring furiously at him. But Lance was not intimidated by the two.

"Chiron is not a monster," Fiyero said in a very low and deadly voice. "He hasn't changed because of this!"

"Is that so?" Lance challenged.

"He's still the same person! The only thing different about him is that he has a new power that enables him to turn into a gryphon!"

"How do you think the people will react, knowing that their future king is part-Animal?!" a third Councilman asked.

"They will be shocked, surely, but they will learn that Chiron is still the same respectable person he was only a few months ago," Fiyero said.

"The people will not want a half-breed as their king! They don't want to be ruled by an Animal!"

At this, the only Animal at the meeting,the Black Bear Hurontu, stood, slamming his masive paws against the table. "Forgive me if I sound just the slightest bit forward," he snarled. "But I do believe you're suggesting Animals are incapable of governing a country!"

"I meant no offense," the Councilman said. "I am just saying the people will not take too kindly the fact that their king is no longer human."

"This is a nation of people and Animals!" Hurontu roared. "Isn't it fitting the king of such a nation be half human, half Animal?"

"You seem to be taking this news with great ease," another Councilman pointed out suspiciously.

"Believe me, I was just as shocked as the rest of you. But instead of hurtling insults at our King and Queen--" he said viciously, to which several Councilmen lowered their heads shamefully. "--I was assessing the situation. This may be good news, if we so choose to accept it as such."

"How can it be good news?!" the Councilman cried. "The prince may be unfit to rule because of his condition!"

"Again! The asumption that an Animal cannot govern!" Hurontu growled. "You humans make me sick! So full of prejudice and suspicion! Why is it sodifficult for you to accept something that you have no power to change? Clearly Chiron did not choose to be like this, am I correct, King Fiyero?"

"Absolutely," Fiyero said, incredibly impressed with Hurontu's acceptance and undying loyalty. "He has even told me multiple times how much he wishes he could undo this. But unfortunately, his condition is permanent."

"You see?" Hurontu said. "So why cause the prince further grief? We should be thinking about how to help him, not condemn him!"

"What about Riacco? He was telling the truth, but they locked him away!"

"Riacco was guilty of so many atrocities he deserved to be locked away," Fiyero said with a vicious edge. "He kidnapped, imprisoned, and tortured Chiron horribly,even when he full knew it was Chiron he had in his clutches and not some random gryphon!"

There was a silence for a moment. No one was sure of what to do or what to say. Finally, Hurontu spoke up.

"But why now, Your Highness? Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because tomorrow, an article in the newspapers will be released, telling the world about Chiron," Fiyero said slowly, his eyes closed, hardly accepting his own words. "Liiku is writing the article himself, and has assured me he will make sure the article will be written in such a way that people will be moved to sypathise with Chiron, instead of condoning him."

"We should make further preparations, then," Boq said, standing to his feet. "We need to make sure we're prepared if a riot should start."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dorothy said. "We need to assemble the guards and prepare for the worst. And hope for the best."

The Councilmen, with little else to do, filed out of the room to make further plans. Fiyero sighed, relieved that the meeting hadn't erupted into total chaos. But for that, he had Hurontu to thank.

"Fiyero, a word."

He cringed. His father's words cut through him like a cold knife, and this was the part of the meeting he feared the worst. Explaining himself to his father. He turned around, standing as tall and as strong as he could.

"Father, I can explain-" he said, but his father's fierce gaze made him stop short.

"How could you lie to me this entire time?" Larkspur said. "My own grandson! My only grandson! And you couldn't tell me!! Goddamn it, Fiyero! I thought I could trust you!"

"You think I wanted to do this?" Fiyero said angrily. "I had no choice!"

"You couldn't tell your own father?!" Larkspur roared.

Fiyero stood silent. He didn't eve know why he didn't tell him. Fear, perhaps.

"So the great and noble king Fiyero can't even give a reasonable explanation to his own father?" Larkspur said, unable to keep himself from shaking in anger. "Perhaps I did make a mistake when I appointed you."

"What would you have done?" he challenged.

"I would have had the courage to tell my own father, that is for sure," Larkspur said. "While we're at it, any other dark secrets you wish to share?"

For a frightening second, he thought Larkspur had heard about Scarecrow, but he couldn't have. Larkspur can't know about Scarecrow, never. But that insane laughter rang in his head once again.

_Oh, don't lie to daddy, he won't like that!_ He could hear the Scarecrow sneer. _C'mon, he already knows about our son, what's one more deep dark secret? Oh! It'll be fun, watching his reaction when he finds out I'm here! Ha ha ha ha!!_

"That is all, Father," Fiyero said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help my son."


	31. Let Me Run

**Let me go  
Let me go  
Let me seek the answer that I need to know  
Let me find a way  
Let me walk away  
Through the Undertow  
Please let me go**

Let me fly  
Let me fly  
Let me rise against that blood-red velvet sky  
Let me chase it all  
Break my wings and fall  
Probably survive  
So let me fly  
Let me fly...

* * *

Chiron was furious with himself.

He was running away. _Again._

He hated himself for taking such a cowardly action, but Liiku's warning still rang in his head.

_If you value your life and your safety, you're going to have to leave the city!_

He groaned, inhaling deeply as his wings beat tirelessly onwards. He had flown through most of the night, the cold, frigid winter air keeping him awake and alert. His feathery coat was thick enough to keep from getting too cold, however, and the wind was more refreshing than icy.

The sun was beginning to rise, and Chiron decided to take a short break to rest his wings. He was surprised he could even fly _that_ long without being completely exhausted. Another perk, most likely.

His feet gently touched the ground as he landed, and he tossed his bag to the side as he curled up on the snowy ground for a short rest. He dozed for perhaps an hour or so, and woke to continue his journey south. He could guess by the changing landscape he was about halfway to Faraday Grounds, the region in the Quadlings where Kodu was living in, and where he would (hopefully) take shelter.

Suddenly, he heard movement in some nearby brushes. Chiron's heightened senses immediately kicked in as he narrowed in on the sound. Crouching low on all fours, he slowly walked up to the bushes. He could distinctly pick up a rabbit's scent.

_Mmm, breakfast, _Chiron thought with a snicker. He lunged through the bushes, and leapt upon the small rabbit hiding in the foliage.

Mid-jump, the little rabbit looked up at him, and screamed. Very, very, loudly.

_Oh, crap, it's a Rabbit! _Chiron thought to himself, but he had too much momentum built up to stop himself now.

Chiron pounced on the Rabbit, holding him beneath his large paws, but he made sure he did not harm him.

"Uh . . . sorry," Chiron said uneasily, letting the Rabbit go. "I didn't know you were a Rabbit."

The Rabbit stared up at him in total disbelief. "Chiron?!"

Chiron's beak dropped open. Wait, he knew him!

"Bound!" Chiron cried. "God, I didn't think I'd run into you again!"

Bound laughed. "Same here!" He looked up and down at Chiron. "And, uh . . . definitely not like this . . ."

Chiron sat back on his hind legs and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah . . . It's pretty weird," he said, forcing himself to laugh.

"But what happened?" Bound asked, genuinely concerned. "I saw the papers about a week or so ago and in the pictures you were . . . well . . ."

"Normal?" Chiron finished for him.

Bound looked up at him, but shook his head. "No, normal isn't the word I'm looking for. Human, that's it. You were human."

"Why wouldn't you say I was normal?" Chiron asked curiously.

"Because 'normal' implies something that goes along with the norm, some sort of stuck-in-the-rut, dry, grey figure," Bound said boringly. "You don't go under that description. You never did. You always stuck out of the crowd in one way or another."

"Thanks?" Chiron said, unsure whether to take the comment as a compliment or an insult.

"Your welcome!" Bound said happily. "Now, fill me in. What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Chiron said. "A few weeks ago, I found out that I can change back and forth from a human to a gryphon."

Bound nodded. "Fascinating."

"And unfortunately, I can't change it. I'm going to have to live out the rest of my life as part-gryphon," Chiron said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, there are worst things in life," Bound said.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You could be dead, you could be butt-ass ugly, and instead of changing into a gryphon, you change into a slug."

Chiron stared at him. "You are without a doubt the weirdest Animal I have ever met."

"But it's true," Bound said. "But why are you all the way out here? You're a long way from home."

"I have to lay low for a while. Tomorrow, everyone's gonna know my secret," Chiron said.

"What?" Bound asked.

"Someone took pictures of me while I was transforming, and sent them to the newspaper," Chiron explained quietly. "And the article's going to be printed tomorrow."

Bound was silent for a moment. "And now you're running away again," he observed.

"I don't exactly have a choice," Chiron said hotly. "I either hide for a while, or face hordes of angry screaming people!" He stood and starting pacing. "But I hate hiding! I can't stand to think that the people will think I'm a coward! What am I doing out here? I should be back home, and show them I don't care what they think!"

"I like the way you think!" Bound said, apparently proud with Chiron's new resolve. "But there is one teensy little problem."

"What's that?" Chiron asked.

At this, Bound leapt at Chiron, grabbing him by the ears in his tiny little paws and dragging Chiron so their faces were only centimeters apart. "THEY'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Bound shouted. Chiron nearly jumped out of his fur. "THEY'LL INTEROGATE YOU UNTIL YOUR JAWS FALL OFF AND THEY WILL DO ALL SORTS OF CRAZY-ASS EXPERIMENTS ON YOU!!"

"Ok, let me go!" Chiron said, pushing him away. "No need to yell in my ear!"

"Chiron, you did the right thing deciding to lay low. I know people, they're not going to take this news well," Bound said.

"That's what everyone's telling me," Chiron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then believe it! And don't worry, I'll come with and make sure you don't make an idiot of yourself in front of all the Animals!" Bound said.

"I don't remember inviting you along," Chiron said.

"Then I accept!" Bound said, and hopped on Chiron's back. "Come on, let's get going! Knowing how you fly, we'll make it to Faraday Grounds by early next evening!"

"Hey, I've gotten better," Chiron said defensively. He picked up his bag and spread his massive wings and shot off into the sky.

Chiron could hear Bound laugh. "Hey, you're right, you have gotten better!"

* * *

_**The Greatest Test**_

_We, the citizens of Oz, have been tested time and time again. All of the recent events we have endured have taught us to love and accept without bias or discrimination. Not more than twenty years ago, the mere idea of people and Animals living together in harmony and equality was unimaginable. But look around; I see as many Animal co-workers as I see human in my workplace, and other buisnesses boast of their equality statistics._

_We are a changed people. We have been tested throughout our lives, and now, we face the greatest test of all time._

_We must learn to accept that our Prince and future King is neither human, nor Animal. But both._

_How did this happen? Why did this happen? Both are excellent questions, and I am sure you have many more. I personally interviewed Chiron to discuss his situation and to ask him what had taken place. And never before have I heard a story so full of pain and agony before._

_"I was walking through the Emerald Forest with my friend Panatia when suddenly I was shot," Chiron said as he began his story. "I don't know who exactly was the shooter, but I do know that Riacco was behind it." He went on and explained that after he was shot, he lapsed into unconsciousness, bleeding severely. Panatia, panic-stricken to see her friend on the brink of death, was faced with only one chance to save his life. She performed a blood transfusion with Quetzalcoatl, who was more than willing to give his blood to save his prince. They had hoped that the gryphon's ability to heal quickly would be passed on to Chiron through the blood transfusion._

_And the transfusion was successful. Chiron regained consciousness a few minutes later, his gunshot wound completely healed. But Quetzalcoatl had given him much of his own blood. The noble gryphon died shortly thereafter due to the traumatic blood loss._

_"It was devastating to watch him die," Chiron recalled. "He was one of my closest friends, and he died saving my life."_

_The nightmare didn't end there. Only moments after regaining consciousness and witnessing Quetzalcoatl's death, Chiron transformed into a gryphon. Yes. A gryphon. As impossible and as ludicrous as it sounds, it is true. The gryphon blood must have caused Chiron's sudden transformation, but how exactly remains unknown._

_"When I transformed, I didn't think it was possible to feel so much pain at one time," Chiron said. "It was like a thousand daggers were inside of me and ripping everything apart. It was sheer agony."_

_One can then hardly blame the poor tormented Prince when, terrified out of his mind, he took off deeper into the forest. Chiron clearly remembers the overwhelming sense of grief he felt as he tried to escape the horrible reality._

_"All I could remember thinking about was that now I'm a monster," he said. He flew deep into the heart of the Emerald Forest, tormented, lost, and confused. But after his flight, he had managed to calm himself down and accept his current situation and predicament. That in itself was an amazing accomplishment, proving that even thoughhis body had transformed, his mind had not. The following morning, he had decided to return home and try to resolve his situation. Surely, he thought, his mother, Queen Elphaba and one of the most powerful sorceresses in Ozian history, could use her advanced magic to change him back._

_His plans were interrupted, however, when a group of men captured him, a group of men hired by Riacco nonetheless, and threw him into a laboratory, thinking they had captured a normal gryphon and not the Prince of Oz. He was imprisoned, tortured, and horribly neglected for an entire week. He wasn't fed or given any essential care. He was abused terribly, all for the sake of Riacco's experiments. The purpose of these experiments were to discover the reason hy gryphons can heal so rapidly. And Riacco was strictly prohibited from doing this sort of research from King Fiyero himself. _

_"I can clearly remember Riacco discussing his ideas about analyzing gryphons for this purpose," King Fiyero said. "Naturally, I forbade him from pursuing the idea any further for the sake of the gryphons' well-being. Obviously Riacco didn't listen."_

_And it was during this time Chiron discovered Riacco's plot to murder him. Riacco was planning to assassinate (or hire an assassin to kill) Chiron, and use Dorothy to gain power and overthrow King Fiyero. A dastardly and cowardly plot. And even though Riacco told us the truth concerning Chiron being a gryphon, it is for this reason Riacco deserves to be locked up. He attempted to kill Chiron, and even when Riacco discovered that Chiron was a gryphon, he continued to torture our beloved prince._

_King Fiyero was able to track Riacco down and free Chiron from his imprisonment. Astonishinly, once out of Riacco's clutches, Chiron changed back into a normal human being. The nightmare was over. Or so the Royal family thought._

_"We all were fooled. We all thought that was the end of it, and Chiron would live a normal life from now on," King Fiyero said. "We didn't want to tell the public of Chiron because it wasn't necessary. He had been through enough as it was, he didn't need to be further humiliated."_

_King Fiyero then sought out to punish Riacco of his heinous crimes, which include, but not limit to: kidnapping, imprisonment, torturing, neglecting, and breaking a direct order from a superior official. But Fiyero had to do this without revealing Chiron's grisly past. They locked Riacco up in the mental institute as both a punishment and a means to ensure Chiron would be left in peace. And for a little over three months, he was._

_But a bit over a week ago, Chiron transformed back into a gryphon, reliving the nightmare once again. He then found out that he was permanently locked in his current form; able to change back and forth from human to gryphon at will, but unable to fully lift the curse and be completely human._

_Needless to say, the Royal Family was devastated with the news._

_"It wasn't enough that my wife and I had to suffer, so it seemed," King Fiyero recalled bitterly. "Chiron did nothing to deserve this cruel fate. No one did." Upon hearing the news, the Royal Family made their hardest decision yet. They decided to share their story, and to finally reveal the truth._

_"We knew we couldn't hide this forever. We decided it would be best if we told the people, rather than them finding out for themselves," Queen Elphaba stated. "We can only hope that the people will be understanding and forgiving. We admit to the mistake of not telling the people in the first place, and ask for their forgiveness. I beg for the people to open their hearts to Chiron. He's still the same strong intelligent young man Oz knows so well. I know he will still do great things in his future, but only if the citizens of Oz will let him."_

_I couldn't agree with our beloved Queen more. Chiron has worked his entire life to build up his outstanding reputation. It would be a shame and a disgrace if that should all be thrown to waste over something our prince cannot control. And perhaps it may even be a sign of a new future. Chiron will be an embodied symbol of a nation consisted of Animals and people, and a ruler that is both. If nothing more, Chiron deserves at least tolerance for his current condition. _

_I am not asking you, my readers, to be at all comfortable with this drastic news. Quite the contrary, actually. I do not condone people for questioning or for even being angry. I do not expect the people to be anything less of stunned by this news. But what I do expect is tolerance. Live and let live. _

_If there is one thing our brutal past has taught us, it is that._

_And now, it is time to face the ultimate test. Will we accept Chiron for who he is and not condemn him for his unfortunate condition, or will we turn him away out of irrational fear and suspicions?_

_That is up to us._

Liiku exhaled slowly, reading and rereading his article over and over again. He glanced up at the clock. Five minutes until deadline. He sighed. He had worked on this paper for almost an entire day. He was not wholly satisfied with his work, but it would suffice. It was the best he could do with what little time he was given.

He tore off the paper from his typewriter and headed down to his secretary. He had already picked out the pictures for the front page. One of them was Chiron in his human form, staring down the Kalidahs. He had cropped the picture to just show Chiron's face. It was strong and determined, a focused gaze in his eyes. It was an excellent picture of th Chiron the Ozian people knew so well.

The other picture was Chiron as a gryphon, his wings slightly unfurled around him and hunched over. It was the only picture he had that didn't portray Chiron as a savage animal, but rather as an intelligent being with a concious and a capacitance for compassion. And his eyes still had that familiar spark of fire within them. It was the best Liiku could co in such short notice.

He approached his secretary and handed her the article. "Front page for tomorrow's paper," he said flatly.

She gave him a small smile, taking the paper. "Oh, what shall it be now, some poor little lost Ani-" She looked at the article, and her features went deathly pale as a horrified expression covered her face. Liiku turned away. "S-sir! This-this-!"

"This must be published," Liiku said, not turning around, not breaking stride. "The people must know."

The secretary stared down at the photographs, barely reading the article. She didn't need to. The truth was all but impossible to miss.

Chiron was a gryphon.

Choking back a sob, she rushed the article to the printing press.

And inside Liiku's office, behind locked doors, he pulled out a cigarette and inhaled deeply, trying to clear his head. His hands could not stop shaking.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. "What will happen now?"

* * *

Chiron couldn't sleep that night. When the sun rose, the paper would be out. And his secret revealed. He would be exposed, completely vulnerable.

He shuddered, not because of the winter chill, but because of the impending fear spreading through him. He stared down at his hands. What would happen to him in the future? He could only guess.

But morning came. Bound woke, stretching himself and yawning loudly. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Chiron.

"Ah, I see you're already awake! Come on, let's get going!" he said, hopping onto Chiron's back. But Chiron pushed him off.

"How can you be so damned happy when now all the world knows my secret and I'm running for my life?" Chiron said angrily.

"Because you can't change it," Bound said simply. "There's no use looking in the past, we can only look on into the future and hope for the best."

Chiron growled, but nodded in agreement. "You do have a point," he said, allowing Bound to clamber on his back. He picked up his bag and flew off into the sky. The sun was still very low in the sky, but it rose quickly. By noon, they had passed over the snow-covered plains surrounding the Emerald City and were now flying over the thicker, swamp-like forests of the Quadlings. It was already getting much warmer, and the snow was virtually non-existant the further they traveled. They were nearing their destination.

As glad as Chiron was for his jourey to finally be coming to a close, he was still hesitant. He wasn't too sure if he would be welcomed with open arms.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Chiron said, muttering his thoughts out loud. "Maybe I should try to tough it out on my own. I know how to take care of myself, perhaps I don't need to be with the Animals."

"Um, hey, moron," Bound said. "Don't try to get out of this, you need the Animal's help. And besides, maybe they can teach you a thing or two."

"About what?"

"About being an Animal, of course!" Bound said. "And trust me, they will help you, whether you think so or not."

Chiron nodded, and began his decent. His feet gently landed on the ground, and they began their trek through the dense forests to Faraday Grounds.

"We should be meeting someone fairly shortly," Bound said.

Just then, a Panther leapt through the thick vegitation, making Bound jump in fright and cower behind Chiron's leg.

"Welcome," the Panther said pleasantly. "My name is Zimona. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"My name is Bound," the little Rabbit said. "And this is my friend." He then looked up at Chiron, giving him a stern gaze.

"What is your name?" Zimona asked. Chiron gulped.

"I . . . I . . . I'm Chiron," he said quietly.

She laughed. "Named after our prince, no doubt!"

"Um . . . no," Chiron said uneasily. The Panther cocked her head in confusion. "Well, you see . . . I am the prince."

Zimona stared at him. "No, that's impossible! You can't be!"

"On the contrary, dear sister," a second, but chillingly icy voice sneered from within the underbrush. "It is quite true." A second older Panther strode out of the forest, her sharp teeth bared, and growling viciously. "So the prince dares to come to Faraday Grounds! Why?! Why are you here?! To further taunt us and humiliate my kind?!"

Chiron was taken aback. "Please, I mean no harm-"

"You are an insult to man and Animal alike!" she roared. "I should tear you to pieces! Just when I thought you humans couldn't drag us any lower!"

"Listen to me!" Chironsaid. "I didn't mean any offense to you! I didn't plan for this to happen!"

"Like hell you did!"

"Sister, please, listen-!" Zimona said, trying to interrupt, but she cut her off.

"SILENCE, IGNORANT CUB!" she shrieked. "This monstrosity is a sin against our species! He is an unholy demon!" She turned to Chiron, still growling viciously. "Get out now! Before I change my mind about sparing your disgraceful hide!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, casting us out like this?" Bound said angrily. "We came here to seek refuge!"

"Refuge?!" she cried. "You'll be needing refuge once I'm done with you!!"

"SAEI!!"

The Panther turned around. Standing just a few steps out of the forest, was Kodu, a furious expression on his face.

"Your highness," the Panther said, taking a bow. "I was just making sure these villains do not dare enter our sacred Faraday Grounds."

"You think you can turn away one of my oldest friends without so much as a proper and reasonable excuse, Saei?" Kodu said angrily. "Everyone and anyone in need of refuge is welcome to Faraday Grounds!"

"But sire, this creature here is an abomination-" Saei explained quickly, but was silenced when she saw the furious glare in Kodu's eye.

"How dare you insult your prince in such a manner?!" Kodu bellowed. "He has done nothing wrong, yet you cast him out and reject him like a criminal! What have we worked so hard to teach our children?! To accept and tolerate! How dare you break that code?!"

"Please forgive me, but you must understand!" Saei said. "Chiron is a hybrid!"

"What difference does that make?" Kodu said. "Hybrid or not, he is my friend! And he shall be treated as such!"

Saei glared angrily at him, but did not dare to disobey him. "Yes, my lord," she said.

Kodu then turned to Chiron. "Now I do believe we have much to discuss." He turned around, and started walking into the dense forests. When Chiron didn't follow, he turned around, a small smile on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for, an official invitation?"

Chiron jumped slightly, jogging to catch up with Kodu. Kodu kept his gaze forward, a small smile still on his face.

"Well, I guess I was right, wasn't I?" Kodu laughed.

Chiron lowered his head. "Yeah, don't rub it in."

Kodu looked at Chiron. "I am sorry if I offended you. I am just saying how surprised I am to see you."

"You mean as a gryphon?" Chiron said bitterly.

"Well, yes. But also, because we haven't seen each other since my father's funeral! It is good to see you, friend."

"I wish it were under better circumstances," Chiron said. "If it is not too much to ask, I need to stay in Faraday Grounds, at least until things cool off back at the Emerald City."

"Of course!" Kodu said. "Afraid of the public's reaction to Liiku's article, I assume?"

"Yes," Chiron admitted. "He told me the best thing to do was to lay low. Really low."

"Then you've come to the right place!" Kodu said. "You'll fit in just fine around here!"

"Oh, and the reception was just lovely," Chiron said sarcastically, remembering his run-in with Saei.

"Oh, don't worry about Saei, she's just a little defensive is all."

"A little?!"

"Please, don't be hard on her. When us Animals heard the news, there were some who pitied you. And others who wanted you dead."

Chiron stared at him.

"But rest assured, I convinced them that you were not a threat."

Chiron groaned. "Great. So even Animals hate me."

"Only a few," Kodu reassured. "But believe me, most of us are on your side. We trust you. You're our prince, and we owe you much. Your family has done much for us, and the least we can do is supprot you through this troublesome time."

"Thank you so much," Chiron said.

"Oh, please, it is only common courtesy," Kodu said, waving it off.

"And this'll be a great place to hang for a while!" Bound said, hopping beside the two much larger Animals. "I've never been to Faraday GRounds, but I heard it's magnificent!"

Kodu laughed. "Our home is quite a wonder! Come, we're nearly there!"

They walked for a few more minutes, with each passing moment the trees gradually became thinner and thinner. Soon, the forests opened up entirely, revealing a very large clearing, surrounded by grassy mountains with a clear stream snaking through the center of the village. Instead of houses, there were makeshift caves carved into the very faces of the mountains, with winding roads leading up and down them, connecting each home to one another. In the center was a very flat and large field where younger Animals played together and shops were set up. It was an astonishing and impressive display of society and nature so completely binded together in one. There were no steel skyscrapers that stuck out into the sky, but it still had the feel of a very busy and very prosperous city. Animals of every species were milling about, completing the day to day tasks, hardly paying mind Kodu or himself. Chiron repressed the urge to gasp out loud when he saw Faraday Grounds.

"This is very beautiful," Bound commented.

Kodu beamed with pride. "I'm glad you like it." He walked to the center of the main square, Chiron following reluctantly behind him. The Animals smiled at him and bowed respectfully to Kodu.

_They must not have realized that it's me,_ Chiron thought to himself. _Either that, or they're really good at hiding their emotions._

Kodu stepped upon a large rock, and cleared his throat. All the Animals fell silent at once, looking up at Kodu.

"My friends and citizens of Faraday Grounds," Kodu boomed. "It is my distinct pleasure to welcome a very old friend to our homes! He has traveled very far to be with us today, and I am sure you will all make him feel welcome and just as much at home as yourselves! Please welcome Chiron Tiggular!"

Chiron could feel all eyes turning to him at once. He instnatly felt the overwhelming urge to hide behind Kodu, but he held his ground. Sheepshly, he raised his head and looked back at the crowds, who were silently staring back at him.

He gave them a small grin. "Hi," he said simply.


	32. If I Knew My Place

**I'M LOSING SIGHT  
DON'T COUNT ON ME  
I CHASE THE SUN IT CHASES ME  
YOU KNOW MY NAME  
YOU KNOW MY FACE  
YOU'D KNOW MY HEART  
IF YOU KNEW MY PLACE  
I'LL WALK STRAIGHT DOWN  
AS FAR AS I CAN GO**

**I'LL FOLLOW YOU  
YOU FOLLOW ME  
I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU LIE SO CLEAN  
I'LL BREAK RIGHT THROUGH THE IRONY**

**ENLIGHTEN ME REVEAL MY FATE  
JUST CUT THESE STRINGS THAT HOLD ME SAFE YOU KNOW MY HEAD  
YOU KNOW MY GAZE  
YOU'D KNOW MY HEART IF YOU KNEW YOUR PLACE  
I'LL WALK STRAIGHT DOWN AS FAR AS I CAN GO  


* * *

**

Chiron had prepared himself for everything, except this.

He had prepared for a screaming mob to run away from him in terror as fast as their legs could carry them. He had prepared for an angry riot that was going to attack him with torches and pitchforks. But he never, ever, could have prepared for what he was facing right now.

Dead silence.

Chiron was becoming more uneasy with each passing moment, meeting the eyes of all the Animals that were looking at him, studying him. Chiron did his best to stand straight and tall and show them he was unafraid, but deep down, he was downright terrified.

But finally, after a long uncomfortable silence, a Wolf pup stepped forward, looking up at Chiron with curiosity and awe.

"So you're really the prince?" the Pup asked.

Chiron nodded. "Um, yeah. I'm the prince," he said uneasily.

The Pup beamed. "That is so cool! You can turn into a gryphon! That's awesome!" His short fluffy tail started wagging ferociously. "Then can I change into a human?"

"I don't think it works that way," Chiron said in the same uneasy voice.

"But how come you can change into a gryphon but no one else can?" the Pup asked curiously.

"I--I honestly have no idea," Chiron said.

"Kiba, please, that's enough," a female Wolf said, stepping forward, who was apparently the Pup's mother. She looked up at Chiron. "I must apologize, he can be a little troublesome at times."

"No, that's ok. I don't mind, really. I understand he's curious, who wouldn't be?" Chironsaid. He started to feel more at ease. Things were going much smoother than he anticipated.

"And . . . if you don't mind my asking, what happened?" the mother Wolf asked softly.

"Well, have you read the article in the newspaper?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," she answered. "We all did. We just don't know if everything is true or not."

"I can assure you, it is," Chiron said.

"So a human with gryphon blood will turn into a gryphon?" the little Wolf pup asked curiously.

Chiron laughed. "I guess so. But I wouldn't try to find out. One hybrid in this country is enough."

All the Animals laughed quietly. Kodu gave Chiron an approving smile before addressing the crowds once more.

"Chiron is in need of a place to stay. Needless to say, Chiron was forced to come here out of fear of being persecuted. If there is anyone willing, please step forward now."

For a moment, no one moved. The Animals looked at one another, hoping someone would be brave enough to step forward. But no one did. Chiron's heart began to sink. Perhaps they had asked too much of the Animals by asking him to stay with one of them.

"He can stay with me."

Chiron turned his head around, and saw a gryphon off to his side. She was very beautiful, with a sharp black beak and brilliant blue, black, and white feathers in a pattern very similar to a blue jay's. Her golden eyes shone with kindness and warmth, and Chiron decided that he liked this mysterious gryphon very much.

"Seraphim," Kodu said with a smile. "How very kind of you!"

"Hi," Chiron said shyly.

"Prince Chiron," she said with a bow. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Same here," he said, smiling. "Uh . . . thank you very much for letting me stay here with you, I really appreciate that."

"How can I deny shelter to my prince?" Seraphim said gently.

Chiron could feel himself blush. _Wait, could gryphons blush? _he wondered. He shook his head. That didn't matter right now. He cleared his throat.

"I'm . . . uh . . . surprised you're not surprised with me--that didn't sound right, did it? I mean to say, I'm glad you're not-" Chiron began, but Seraphim cut him off.

"You talk too much," she laughed. "I was surprised when I first heard the news, but when I read your story, I sympathised with you. You have been through a very difficult time. And I knew from the moment I finished reading your story that you needed our help. So here I am."

"Thank you very much. You're very kind," Chiron said.

"My home is just up this path," she said. "Come, I'll show you to it, and then I'll give you the grand tour of Faraday Grounds."

"Oh ho ho, Chiron scored big-time!" Bound laughed. "You're nesting with a mega-hottie!"

"Shut up, you stupid little Rodent," Chiron hissed.

Seraphim led him up the winding mountain paths, and she stopped at a cavern near the top of the mountain. The cavern was small, but not uncomfortably so. In fact, Chiron found it very cozy. It was drastically different from living in the palace, and Chiron welcomed the change of scenery. There were few possessions; a few blankets and crates for storing food, and a large basin of fresh water was at the entrance to the cavern. A very simple lifestyle, but a very comfortable one. The cavern extended deep into the mountain, branching off into a few separate rooms. Seraphim led him to the one which was furthest to the left. It was of decent size, and had a large cushion, apparently for bedding.

"This will be your room," Seraphim said. Chiron placed his bag on the floor, wondering if he should even bother unpacking. Seraphim noticed his hesitancy.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, no, of course not, it's very nice, thank you," Chiron said. "It's just that . . . I'm wondering if I should . . . turn into a human or not . . ." he finished with the same shy, uneasy voice as when he was talking to the Wolf pup.

Seraphim laughed. "You'll be fine staying in your current form. The way I see it, you're in an Animal village. What better way to fit in than to remain an Animal?"

Chiron smiled. "I like that logic."

He and Seraphimheaded out to the main roads leading down the mountain, but another gryphon was at the mouth of the cave. Chiron could see it was a much older gryphon, a male, with steely-grey feathers and matching cold grey eyes. The gryphon stared down Chiron as if he were an enemy.

"Father," Seraphim said, bowing slightly to the older gryphon. "This is our guest, he'll be staying here for a while."

"Chiron," he said coldly.

Chiron nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, I'm Chiron."

The older gryphon narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me, _your majesty,_ but my daughter and I need to talk."

Chiron could clearly sense the sarcasm in his voice and the dangerous tone he spoke in, but he dared not disobey him. Chiron could sense that this gryphon was still very strong, despite his age, and likely to severely injure him if he did not do what he was told. So he stepped outside the cave and waited near the entrance, sitting on the dirt road. Inside, he could hear Seraphim and the other gryphon, her father, arguing.

"But he needs our help!" he heard Seraphim protest.

"He's not welcome in my home!"

"How can we not help him? Are you that inconsiderate?"

"Watch your beak with me! I'll not have that monster sleeping under my roof!"

"He's not a monster! He's a-"

"That is all, Seraphim! He is not welcome here, and that is final!"

There was a very long pause. "He's not the monster here. _You_ are. He has done nothing wrong! He cannot help it if he is now one of our kind! That's only another reason why we must help him! Because he is one of us!"

"He'll never be one of us!"

"We should at least let him try!"

Another long pause. "Fine," Chiron heard the old gryphon growl. "He can stay here. But if I sense any trouble, any reason at all that he is untrustworthy, then he is to leave immediately!"

"Understood."

Chiron heard footsteps and saw Seraphim emerge from the cave moments later, her head held high and her gaze strong. She walked right past him, and he jogged to catch up with her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there. I see your old man doesn't like me too much."

She sighed. "He's very stubborn and resistant to change. He doesn't like something that's . . . different."

"I see," Chiron said.

"But try to understand, we, our species, have been through a lot, with almost being wiped out years and years ago. Before we were forced into hiding, we have always been . . . somewhat of a spectacle, being one of the few Animals that were magical. Dragons were creatures of magic, as well. My father never liked all the attention, and welcomed any excuse to go into hiding. But when we were discovered after the war and welcomed back to society, my father wanted to remain behind." She chuckled. "We literally had to drag him from our home to here."

Chiron stared at her. "_Our_ species?"

Seraphim smiled. "Yes. _Our_ species."

Chiron was silent for a while, both of them walking in silence down the winding trail.

Seraphim continued. "My father didn't trust humans, he never did, not after we were nearly wiped out. And . . . this didn't exactly help his views of humans, no offense."

"None taken."

"But just show him you can be trusted. He'll warm up to you."

"Like a dead corpse?"

Seraphim laughed, and Chiron chuckled with her. They finished their decent, and entered the main square. Animals were still milling about, but now they were looking at Chiron, but more out of curiosity than rudeness. Chiron took this all into stride, knowing if he were one of them, he would be staring as well.

"This is the village center, where we have all the shops and merchant stands set up. We're not a particularly commercial city, but we do sell the usual knick-knacks," Seraphim said. Chiron looked around. There were many stands selling many of the every day items: fabrics, jewelry, candles, pottery, purses and bags, dishes, pots, pans, books, scrolls, but mostly food. It was very similar to the merchants found around the Emerald City. Chiron was beginning to feel more at home here.

Even if he was walking around as a gryphon.

Some curious Animal cubs came up to him and asked him questions, which Chiron didn't mind at all.

"Were you scared when you turned?" a Fawn asked.

"Terrified," Chiron said.

"How did you know how to fly?" another asked.

"I am not sure. Instinct, perhaps."

"What happened to the bad guy?"

"You mean Riacco?" Chiron grinned widely. "We locked him up for good!"

At this, the little Cubs cheered. But a Bear cub frowned in disappointment.

"You should have eaten him," the Bear Cub pouted.

Chiron laughed loudly. "I don't think that would have been a good idea. He's so evil, he probably would have tasted really bad!"

The Cubs laughed with him, and so did Seraphim.

"You have a way with kids," she observed.

"They're cute, if they're not screaming and crying all the time!" Chiron said with a wink.

Seraphim smiled. "Young ones are a bliss. They accept without question and love without wanting a reward. They are too young to know the cruelties of this world. That's why it's so important to teach them well when they're young."

"I couldn't agree more," Chiron said. "It's the adults who are the problem, teaching their children to fear what they don't understand."

Seraphim's smile grew. "One day, you will be a very wise and noble king."

"If the Council even _lets _me be king," Chiron muttered.

Seraphim's smile faltered. "Ah. I see that you believe humans are as stubborn as ever."

"And I can't blame them," Chironadmitted. "If I were them, I don't think I'd let myself be king either."

"Why not?" Seraphim asked curiously.

"Why?!" Chiron said in surprise. "I mean, look at me! I'm too . . . too . . . _different_. I--I don't fit in, I'm just a freak mix of man and gryphon."

"Different is good," Seraphim observed. "A chance for a new perspective and a new way of looking at things. You'll have all the advantages of a human and an Animal. And I think that's a very good thing."

"You're very optimistic," Chiron said.

"Us Animals have learned to always see the brighter side." she said, as she continued to lead him through the village. "Come now, there's still much more I must show you."

Seraphim continued to lead Chironthrough Faraday Grounds, and showed him the school, which was one of the few true buildings in the village. It was a large and well-kept building with good teachers and a respectable attendance. Most of the classes were taught outside, due to the Animals' nature, but it was a very credible place, nonetheless. There were no colleges or universities in the area, though. Next was the library, another fixture carved into the face of a very rocky mountainside. Seraphim explained the composition of the rocks absorbed the moisture from the air, and was therefore an ideal place to set up their library. It was again decent-sized, not grand by any means, but it served its purpose well.

And last on the tour list was the church and what the Animals referred to as the Burning Grounds, although Chiron wasn't sure what that was. Seraphim walked on the sacred ground of the church with great reverence, and Chiron followed her lead.

"We are a deeply religious community, believing in the Unnamed God and His infinite powers," Seraphim said as they approached the large, cathedral-like structure. "Our beliefs hold that He is omnipotent, everywhere at once, living by our sides, watching what we do, forever present in our lives. There aren't many worshippers of Kumbrica or Lurline anymore, but we do have an occasional Animal who wants to make a sacrifice, so we set up an altar not too far from here so they may worship as well. Obviously, blood sacrifices are strictly prohibited." She studied him. "Are you a follower of the Unnamed God?"

"No, not really," Chiron admitted. "My family was never particularly religious, save for my Aunt Nessa, but then again, she died long before I was born."

"It's a shame, really," Seraphim said. "Religion is a very powerful experience. It can provide you with guidance and has helped so many." She paused. "You know what, why don't you come to one of our services?"

"Um . . . sure?"

Seraphim smiled. "Then it's settled! Saturday evening, you will join us for mass! Oh, I almost forgot! Next week is the Festival for the Dead."

"The _what_?!"

"Festival for the Dead! Don't tell me you've never celebrated it as a child!" Seraphim said, looking truly surprised hearing him say this.

"No, I really haven't. I mean, I've _heard_ of it, but-"

"It's one of the biggest holidays for us!" Seraphim said excitedly. "There's feasts and music and dancing and a special prayer service at the Burning Grounds-"

"Slow down," Chiron said. "I said I've heard of it, I don't really know anything about it."

Seraphim looked at him. "Well, alright. The Fesitval is a holiday to remember the souls that have passed from this world to the next. It's a way of showing that we still remember them, even if they're not alive. We celebrate with music, song, and dance as a way to remember the wonderful gift their lives have been, and after the festival, we march to the Burning Grounds to offer our prayers to the ones closest to us."

"What exactly is the Burning Grounds?" Chiron asked curiously.

"Let me show you."

They walked outside of the church and down a small trail to a very large clearing about two hundred square yards, except this clearing had no grass. It was completely bare, the brown-black earth the only thing extending through this region. But Chiron immediately recognized it.

"This was where King Osio was cremated," Chiron said, realization dawning on him.

Seraphim nodded. "This is where we cremate the dead. Hence, Burning Grounds."

"It's so . . . _barren_," Chiron said quietly.

Seraphim nodded. "This is a very special place for us. It's a physical sign to remind us that even though the dead cannot be physically with us, their spirits are still among us, guiding us along."

They stood in absolute silence, the soft wind whispering through the bare branches of the nearby trees. Chiron wasn't sure how long he stood there with Seraphim, but finally, she turned to leave.

"Come now, it's time for dinner."

Chiron's stomach growled in response, but then he remembered Seraphim's father. _This is going to be awkward, at best, _he thought. Seraphim seemed to sense his concerns.

"My father won't mind too much, don't worry. Just be friendly," she said.

"I'll do my best," Chiron said.

They walked back to her home together in relative silence. Already there was a woven bamboo mat set up for them to sit at and eat their meal. Seraphim's father was towards the back of the main room readying their dinner. Seraphim and Chiron walked in, Chiron somewhat hesitantly.

"Good evening, father," she said respectfully.

"Seraphim," he acknowledged boringly, not looking up at her. He carried what looked like a large basket in his beak and set it down at the center of the mat. Inside was raw venison.

Chiron's stomach growled again.

The old gryphon looked up at him, annoyed, but also somewhat amused. Chiron smiled sheepishly.

"Excuse me, I haven't eaten in a while." he laughed.

He only shook his head and laid down on the floor, grabbing a small chunk of meat and beginning to eat. Chiron followed his lead.

"I want to thank you both again so much for letting me stay with you." Chiron said sincerely. "I truly appreciate it."

Seraphim smiled gently, her father only grunted in response. Chiron silently ate his dinner for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"So what is your name?" he asked, addressing Seraphim's father. He looked up at him, neither hostile nor welcoming.

"Luminus," he finally muttered in almost a growl.

"Luminus," Chiron repeated. "Thank you for dinner."

"You'll be catching tomorrow's supper, then," he said in a serious voice. Chiron almost gagged on his venison.

"Uh . . . sorry?" he said.

"If you want to live with us, you're going to have to pull your own weight around here," Luminus said. "That means catching your own food." He glared at him. "Things aren't given to you on a silver platter around here. This isn't the Emerald City anymore, hatchling."

Chiron was about to retort, but Seraphim nudged him. She gave him a stern gaze that clearly told him arguing would not be wise. Chiron growled, but ate in silence.

_I pull my own weight around the Palace, too, _Chiron thought to himself angrily. _I'll show him. I've caught a deer before with my bare hands, I can do it again!_

Dinner ended quickly, and by then, it was already dark outside. Chiron wanted to go explore Faraday Grounds some more, and just look for an excuse to stay out of Luminus's way, but Seraphim urged him to get some rest.

"You've flown quite a long ways, and you must be exhausted. Get some rest, the town's not going anywhere. And besides, you're going to need all your strength for the hunt tomorrow."

Chiron obliged, reluctantly, heading to his section of the cavern. He curled up on the bedding, and rested his head on his arms. He took off his mother's necklace and held it in the faint light.

_It will be our signal. When it starts to glow, that will mean that it is safe to return home_

It, of course, wasn't glowing. Chiron had expected as much.

He sighed, settling down to sleep. _Please hurry,_ he thought.

* * *

Chiron woke early the next morning and silently walked out of the cavern. Once outside, he stretched his enormous wings, looking down at the village. He sighed. It was a clear day with a faint breeze, cool, but not cold.

"Perfect day to fly," he said to himself.

Without hesitation, he spread his wings and with a powerful thrust, he was thrown into the sky. That familiar sense of euphoria overcame him as he soared over the village. He passed over the treetops, his talons scraping over the upper-most branches. He flew higher, until Faraday Grounds was only a tiny square nestled in the middle of a never-ending forest. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. If there was one thing he did like about being a gryphon, it was this.

Flying.

No other thrill could compare to the sensation of being suspended hundreds of feet above ground, defying gravity.

He remembered what Luminus said to him last night, and he decided to begin his search for food. He was going to impress Luminus, that was for sure. He was a Vinkan hunter. And he was good at what he did.

He soared through the air until he came across a promising section of the forest, not too thick, but still had a decent amount of cover. He flew downwind of the section and landed as quietly as he could, swerving between the trees with great skill. He quietly stalked through the woods, his senses on high alert for any potential prey. He found a very large bush he could hide in, which was not too far from a fairly fresh deer trail. Chiron slipped inside the bush, completely hidden, and waited.

He closed his eyes, allowing his ears to try and pick up any sounds that could be footsteps. But all he could hear were the chatter of squirrels and the songbirds' calls. But he was patient.

For hours he waited, hidden in the bush, not daring to move, but he was finally rewarded. A small buck walked down the trail, directly towards him. Chiron tensed in anticipation. He remembered, however, his encounter with Bound, and how he almost made a meal out of him. He had to make sure this was a deer, not a Deer.

He studied the buck very closely for several minutes as it dug up some plant shoots. Chiron had learned how to tell an Animal apart from an animal by observing the smallest details of their movements. The Animals were more deliberate with their movements, while animals had a softer, more fluid-like feel to their actions. It was a talent that took several years to perfect.

Chiron could tell that the buck was in fact a deer, and began to prepare to attack it. It was still a little too far for Chiron's liking, and he slowly crept closer, being careful not to make a sound. His paws scraped over the dead leaves with minimal noise. Chiron's eyes locked onto his target, his talons at the ready, his muscles tensed and ready for action. Just a little closer . . .

Chiron sprang out of hiding with a tremendous roar. The deer instantly took off, Chiron right on its tail. He was so close . . . he lunged at the deer, claws raking the air and preparing to sink themselves into its hide--

But he miscalculated. He didn't jump far enough and all his talons landed on was empty air. Chiron crashed to the ground, and sprang to his feet to continue chasing down the deer. But it was gone.

Chiron growled in frustration. No matter, he could find another one. And so he began his search again.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and almost dark.

And Chiron had yet to find something for Seraphim, himself, and Luminus to eat.

He had spent the entire day stalking and chasing after deer, rabbits, antelope, and even a buffalo. But no luck in actually catching anything.

He let out a loud groan of frustration. He just couldn't catch any luck! He was so close several times, but they always somehow managed to slip through his talons.

Finally giving up, he headed to the creek. If there was one thing that he could catch for certain, it was fish. It would have to do.

_Next time, though,_ he promised to himself. _I'm going to bring back a whole herd of elk!_

It didn't take him long to catch six large fish, more than enough for all three of them. Stripping a vine from a tree, he threaded the vine through the fish's gills and out the mouth, connecting each of them on the single line. He flew back to Faraday Grounds as quickly as he could. Seraphim was there, waiting for him.

"Chiron, thank god you're ok!" she cried, nuzzling him affectionately. "We were searching all over for you! Where in the world have you been?!"

"Catching dinner," he said, holding up the fish. Seraphim sighed with relief.

"Thank you very much. And thank god you're ok!"

"Your welcome."

Chiron set the fish down to eat. Luminus looked at them with a minor hint of disgust.

"Is something the matter?" Chiron asked, doing his best not to get angry at Luminus's arrogance.

He looked up at Chiron. "Is this the best you can do?"

Chiron was enfuriated. "I spent all day trying to hunt you down some goddamn dinner, and all you can do is complain?!" Chiron roared. He stormed out of the cave. "Go ahead, enjoy your supper! I'm not hungry!"

"Chiron, wait!" Seraphim called. But he had already flown off into the dark sky and out of sight. Seraphim turned angrily back at her father. "Was that necessary?!"

"The hatchling hunts for an entire day and all he can come up with is a couple of fish?" Luminus said. "He is a very poor hunter, indeed."

"At least he came back with something!" Seraphim said. "You can't expect him to go out on his first day and catch some enormous deer! Give him a chance!"

"I can sense it already, he will never be a hunter like us!"

"Maybe all he needs is a little practice! And guidance," Seraphim hissed. "He's been taught to hunt like a human! So why don't you teach him to hunt like a gryphon? Then make your judgment!"

She stormed off to her own section of the cavern, not bothering to eat, either. Luminus growled. He simply could not understand why she was being so kind to that-that monstrosity! He should have cast him out the moment he saw him in his cave. He should have never let that half-breed into his home.

_Give him a chance._

But Luminus paused, and thought carefully over what his daughter had said. She was wise beyond her years, so much like her mother. He knew Seraphim was right, and perhaps he was being a little too harsh on him. He shook his head.

Luminus stared off into the direction that Chiron had flown off to. His keen vision could faintly pick out his silhouette pacing around the village square. "Mother of the Unnamed God, what are you doing?" he muttered to himself. Sighing, Luminus stood, spread his old, worn wings, and glided down the mountainside, landing next to Chiron. Chiron just glared at him.

"What do you want now?" he growled.

"I'm giving you one chance," he said sternly. "You obviously don't know how to hunt-"

"I do know how to hunt! My father taught me ever since I was a child!" Chiron growled.

"He taught you to hunt like a _human_!" Luminus growled back. "You've been taught to let the prey come to you instead of going to the prey, and how use sticks and arrows! What I was about to say is that you don't know how to hunt like a _gryphon_! I am offering to teach you, but I am giving you one chance, once chance only, is that understood?"

Chiron stiffened. "Fine. I understand."

Luminus turned to leave. But he stopped, and looked over his shoulder back at Chiron.

"You're lucky indeed my daughter fancies you so. And you're very, _very_ lucky I love my daughter enough to ignore my own beliefs for hers!"

He walked back up the mountain paths, not bothering to see if Chiron was behind him. But he could hear his footsteps close behind. Luminus dove inside the cave, and to his own room, picking up one of the fish in his beak.

"Eat up," he said without looking at Chiron. "You're going to need all your strength for tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I got this chapter up fast. **

**Anyway. **

**What now? Will Chiron pass the test? Or will he fail to impress Luminus?**

**REVIEW AND FIND OUT! (Reviews=love!)**


	33. Light My Way

**Sometimes I feel like I don't know  
Sometimes I feel like checkin' out  
I want to get it wrong  
Can't always be strong  
And love it won't be long...**

**Oh sugar, don't you cry  
Oh child, wipe the tears from your eyes  
You know I need you to be strong  
And the day is as dark as the night is long  
Feel like trash, you make me feel clean  
I'm in the black, can't see or be seen**

**Baby, baby, baby, light my way  
Baby, baby, baby, light my way**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up."

Chiron jerked awake, yawning. It was still fairly dark, and very early in the morning. Then he saw Luminus standing next to him, an impatient look in his eye. Chiron jumped to his feet, ready for whatever Luminus had planned for him today.

"It's time to go," he said, and lead Chiron out of the cave. They walked further up the dirt path and higher into the mountain until they were at the summit. There, four other gryphons were waiting for them. Some were surprised to see Chiron, and others, not so much.

"Ah. See you've brought along an extra set of claws," a golden-colored gryphon said lightly.

"This is your team. We gryphons hunt as a single unit," Luminus said to Chiron.

"Like wolves?" Chiron said thoughtfully. This got an angry glare from Luminus, as well as the rest of the group.

"We pride ourselves in the fact that we are by far the most stategic pack hunters of any Animal or animal," Luminus growled. "We are not lowly dogs!"

"I meant no offense," Chiron said defensively.

Luminus ignored him and addressed the group. "There is a water buffalo herd not too far from here. We will strike them using falcon-style. I will take out the lead bull. The rest of you can grab the satellites."

"Sorry if I'm a little up front, but I have no clue what you're talking about," Chiron said angrily.

"Falcon-style is a specific way to strike a target," a rust-red gryphon said. "Basically we imitate the styles of other raptors and incorporate them into the way we hunt."

"So what exactly is falcon-style?" Chiron asked.

"We fly about a mile or so above our targets, and dive." the gryphon said simply. "The impact will shatter their backbones and they will not be able to run away."

"But won't we shatter our legs as well?" Chiron said with alarm.

"Not if you do it correctly, hatchling," Luminus growled.

"But perhaps Chiron does have a point. He does not know falcon-style; he could end up severely injuring himself," the red gryphon said.

"Let's hope so," Luminus growled under his breath. Chiron stiffened in anger.

"Teach him eagle-style, that is a little more simple and something a new hunter can handle."

"I am the leader of this group, and I make the decisions," Luminus said testily. "And I say we use falcon-style. I'll teach Chiron the technique myself."

The red gryphon rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself."

Luminus stepped forward, and began to trace his talon through the dirt, outlining their plan for attack. "This is the herd," he said, scrawling a few X's in the dirt. "And this will be the lead bull, at the front of the herd, of course." He drew a large O. "The satellites," he said, drawing more X's around the herd. "Will usually be at the outermost edge of the herd. I only want the biggest. And perhaps, if you can get the chance, a calf or two. But our main priority is those bulls!"

He addressed the red gryphon "Copper-hyde, you'll take the biggest satellite bull on the left." He turned to the gold-colored gryphon. "Blaze, take the one on the right." And then to a brownish-black gryphon: "Steele, take the bulls in the back of the herd. Marcus," he finished, addressing what looked like a cardinal-version of a gryphon, with bright red feathers. "You'll be helping Chiron take out whatever other bulls you might be able to find. Remember, pick a bull and stick with it. Focus on your target. Don't chase down another bull until you've caught the one you've set your eyes on. Let's move out. Chiron?"

"Yes?" he said.

"You'll be flying up front with me. I have much to teach you in very little time."

Without another word, the six gryphons shot off into the sky, flying in a V-formation against the strong air currents. Luminus explained the falcon-style of hunting to Chiron over the roar of the winds.

"The trick is to beat down as hard as you can right before impact," Luminus said. "You'll have enough momentum to break your prey's back, but you'll slow enough so you won't injure yourselves. If you feel any uncertainty at all, dive, but swoop down on your target in an arc instead of straight down. Grab its backbone as tightly as you can and lift it high into the air and drop it. That also works."

Chiron stared at him. "You expect me to pick up a full grown water buffalo?!" he said with alarm.

Luminus smirked. "Clearly you haven't tested the limits of your own strength. You are more than strong enough to lift a buffalo. But you must be precise and confident when you attack. Dig your claws into the bull as far as you can, and try to grab its spine. Any hesitation will result in severe injuries."

Chiron nodded, paying close attention to everything Luminus was telling him. They rose higher into the sky, way above the cluds, until the air was so thin Chiron could barely breathe. The turbulence was also much worse, and Chiron had to work extra hard just to keep up with the pack. But slowly, he was beginning to fall behind. Chiron beat his wings furiously, but it felt as if it was only making the distance between him and the pack greater.

But Copper-hyde, the rust-red colored gryphon, turned back to help him out. "Don't work so hard. Try not to flap your wings so much. Ride with the currents, not against it."

Chiron nodded, and stopped beating his wings. Copper-hyde then taught him how to fly against such strong turbulence, and soon, they were caught up with the rest of the group. Luminus snickered.

"Having trouble back there?" he called.

"Not anymore, thank you very much," Chiron said.

Luminus was silent for a while. "You're a good flyer, considering you weren't born for the air."

Chiron looked at him. "Thanks," he said slowly.

Luminus raised his paw, signaling the pack to stop. The gryphons slowed, and soon were skillfully hovering in the air. It took Chiorn several minutes to figure out how to do the same, but he managed. Luminus was staring intently down at th ground hundred upon hundreds of feet below him.

"The herd is directly below us!" Luminus said. "Everone, remember the plan and stick to it! We need to get as many bulls as we can!"

Luminus then gave the signal, and all of them folded their wings close to their bodies and plummeted like torpedoes down to earth. The roar of the wind was deafening and the cold wind stung Chiron's eyes, but he remembered his instructions and kept in his streamline position. He dove through the clouds and closer and closer to the earth. The buffalo, which had been mere specks before, were slowly becoming larger. Chiron, with his excellent vision, could see a fairly large bull to the side of the herd, and adjusted his body and aimed to attack.

Marcus was diving right by his side, giving him hand signals for further instructions. There were three bulls in the general vicinity of where Chiron and Marcus would be landing; Marcus instructed Chiron to take the bull furthest to the right. Chiron locked his eyes on the target, getting closer and closer.

He was now only fifty feet above the ground and falling with tremendous velocity. Chiron held his breath, desperately reciting Luminus's instruction on how to attack.

He had to wait until he hit the bull before he could attempt to stop. It was dangerous and suicidal, if not done right.

Twenty feet.

Chiron inhaled deeply, readying his claws.

He spread his wings as far as he could and crashed right on top of the bull while at the same time beating up powerfully. The impact jarred him, but Chiron could clearly hear the bull's spine snap. The young bull wailed loudly, and Chiron snapped his beak around the bull's neck, killing it instantly. Chiron was dazed from the impact, but happy to be alive.

Marcus was standing over the bull he recently killed. "Not too shabby, hatchling," he said.

"Why is everyone calling me that?!" Chiron growled angrily.

The herd of buffalo was startled by the attacking gryphons, and started to run at full speed through the plains. Marcus took off after the herd, with Chiron in hot pursuit. Marcus Leapt at another, smaller bull, dragging it to the ground. Chiron leapt upon the same bull's back and snapped its neck. The bull fell to the ground. They kept running.

Movement caught Chiron's eye, and he turned to see Luminus battling a monstrous bull with large, cruel horns as sharp as spears. The bull was severely injured from the impact caused by Luminus, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

Marcus gestured Chiron onwards. "Come on, Luminus can handle it, let's go!"

But the bull charged Luminus, catching his leg and hurtling him to the ground. Luminus hit the ground hard, stunned. The bull charged again, but Luminus was too stunned to react.

Chiron sprinted as fast as he could across the field and rammed straight intothe bull's side, knocking it over. The bull jumped to its feet, readying to charge Chiron. Luminus groaned wearily, standing on shaky feet. The bull turned, and started to charge Luminus instead.

Again Chiron leapt at the bull, pulling it down into the ground. Chiron wrestled with it fiercely, but the bull was a vicious fighter, kicking and thrashing about violently. Chiron was nearly gored several times by its huge horns. Chiron managed to pin the bull underneath him and bit down on its neck, choking the life out of it. The bull kicked, and hit Chiron's leg. Chiron was thrown off the bull, and the bull rose yet again, this time to charge Chiron.

Head lowered, the bull came at Chiron with blinding speed. Chiron leapt over the bull's head and landed on its back,digging his claws into its hindquarters. The bull roared with pain and Bucked wildly,but all that managed to do was make Chiron's claws sink deeper into its flesh. Chiron reached his head around and snapped the bull's leg ligaments, making it crumble to the ground, completely handicapped. Chiron reached for the bull's neck yet again and this time he was able to kill it.

By now the herd was completely gone. All that remained were the bodies of the buffalo the gryphons had killed, nine in all. All the gryphons gathered around Chiron, admiring the enormous bull Chiron had taken down.

"He sure was a fighter!" Copper-hyde said.

"One of the biggest bulls I've ever seen!" Blaze said with a nod.

Chiron was beginning to feel proud of himself, that is, until Luminus stepped forward.

"I thought I made my instructions perfectly clear," he growled. All the gryphons went silent instantly. "I was totake out the lead bull! You disobeyed a direct order from your leader!"

Chiron growled in response, narrowing his eyes in anger. How dare that arrogant bastard critisize him for what he did?!

"And in doing so, in disobeying an order from your superior, you saved my life," Luminus said, a faint smile on his face. Chiron's anger evaporated. "Thank you." Luminus paused, his anger returning. "But you are without a doubt the craziest, most insane creature I have ever met!"

Chiron laughed. "You're welcome."

The gryphons dragged the buffalo together and began to clean and skin the carcasses. As the meat was carefullly cut from the bones, Chiron began to wonder how they were going to get all the meat back to the village. His question was answered when he saw a herd of Horses approaching them, each with a pair of very large baskets strapped to their backs.

"About time you got here," Luminus said in a somewhat amused voice. One of the Horses snorted and pawed the ground.

"Sorry, but legs aren't nearly as fast as wings," the Horse retorted playfully.

Inside each of the baskets on the Horses' backs was a small sack of salt to preserve the meat until it got to the village, where it would be properly stored. All of the meat was going to be used for the feast in the Festival for the Dead, which was only a few days away.

The whole process took only a few hours, with nine buffalo and six gryphons working to clean as much meat off the bones as they could. Chiron was as skilled as any of the other gryphons; whenever he went hunting with his father, he was in charge of cleaning anything he hunted down.

Finally, the last of the meat was cut, salted, and packed into the Horse's basket. Their work completed, Luminus directed them over to a stream so they could wash the blood off their arms and feathers.

Chiron dipped his hands into the water, inhaling sharply at the water's frigid temperatures. "Sweet Oz, that's cold!" he exclaimed.

Luminus and the other gryphons laughed. "Well what did you expect? This stream is the direct result of melting snow off the peak of that mountain!" Blaze said, pointing to a mountain some ways off into the distance.

Chiron shivered, rubbing his hands in the water and scrubbing the blood off his scaly forearms. Once they had cleaned all the blood off their arms, they started to fly back to the village. And now they were riding with the wind, making the trip much faster. When they arrived home, it was early evening, and still enough light out to explore the village some more. Chiron was about to head down the dirt path to the main square when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Chiron! Quite a successful hunt today, I presume?" Kodu said, grinning widely as he truged up the path.

He nodded. "Yeah, I managed to do falcon-style without killing myself!" Chiron laughed.

"That wasn't exactly what I was talking about," Kodu said, still smiling. "I was talking about how you killed the lead bull and saved Luminus's life."

"You heard about that already? Wow, news travels quickly," Chiron said.

Kodu nodded. "Indeed it does. I want to personally thank you for what you've done today."

"It was nothing, really," Chiron said. "I did what anyone else would have done."

"Never underestimate the effects of a kind act, Chiron," Kodu said. "You really changed Luminus's views of people. In fact, I think he _likes_ you now."

Chiron laughed loudly. "I wouldn't get my hopes up. He hates my guts."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Kodu said slyly.

* * *

The days flew by quickly, and soon the Festival for the Dead was upon them. Colorful streamers decorated every home, store, and street corner and candles were lit around the main square. A stage had been set up for bands to play upbeat and joyous tunes, to which the entire village danced to in the square. Merchants were selling all sorts of delicious foods and wide assortments of decorations, elegantly beaded jewelry, and masks covered with paint, feathers, colored glass, beads, and glitter. The Cubs had paper masks tied around their faces and chased each other through the town, laughing wildly while the adults enjoyed the music, food, and dancing.

The Festival was celebrated before an enormous feast held at evening, to which all the Animals attended. Carnivores and herbivores sat together, with plenty of food for both appetites. Dried and seasoned meats were mixed in with fresh cuts as well, and all sorts of vegitation was passed around in large beautifully decorated wooden bowls. Chiron helped himself to some fresh salmon and cod, as well as dried water buffalo meat (courtesy of himself) and fresh antelope, caught just earlier that day.

In the middle of the feast, Kodu stood, along with Sahara, his wife, at the head of the table. All the Animals fell silent, listening to Kodu's speech.

"Another year, and yet another marvelous feast and joyous celebration in memorium of the deceased!" Kodu said cheerfully. "And it has been my distinguished honor to dine side-by-side with our prince, Chiron!"

A polite applause rippled through the crowds. Chiron smiled weakly.

"Chiron has shown tremendous adaptability, showing us all he can live with humans and Animals alike. Only a few days living with us, and he has already proven himself worthy to be a respected member of our community! He has demonstrated strength, courage, but above all, fortitude, to always look to the future, and not reminice on the past. And for that, Chiron, my friend, I praise you." Another applause. "But there is one other thing I must present, a token of gratitude for your valiant deeds in the hunt which supplied us with much of the food we see before us." At this, Luminus stepped forward, carrying a buffalo skull in his beak. Chiron immediately recognized its horns, and saw it was the lead bull he had killed, and saved Luminus from. Luminus gave the bleached skull to Chiron.

"I believe it is customary of you humans to display the heads of the animals you kill," Luminus said with a small smile. "And take this as a symbol of my most sincere thanks, for saving my life. And I am grateful that you are living under my roof, and now, I am proud to announce, that you are welcomed here, in our gryphon pack, as an official member and brother!"

Chiron was very surprised to hear this, and several Animals turned to him to congratulate him. A gryphon, whom Chiron did not know, turned to him, smiling widely, and clasped him on the back.

"Welcome to the family, brother!"

And for the first time since he transformed into a gryphon, Chiron felt as if he truly belonged.

* * *

After the feast, the air went very solemn very suddenly. It all started when the church bells began to toll the late hour. The music stopped, the dancing stopped, everything seemed to stop at the bell's toll. Then, as one, the Animals marched together towards the church, to the Burning Grounds.

Along the way, the vendors changed their merchandise from the colorful decorations to candles. Each Animal grabbed a single candle, and Chiron did likewise, but he wasn't sure what was going on or what he was doing.

He caught up to Kodu. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"It is time for the prayer service," Kodu said. "Throughout the entire day, we celebrated the gift of life and our memories of the dead. But now, we must mourn their passing."

Chiron fell silent, observing the sacred atmosphere as all the Animals marched onwards. Not even the Cubs dared to disrupt the air. In the still and quiet air, Chiron could hear hymns being sung into the night. Slow and mournful, it reflected the mood in each of the Animal's eyes.

Finally, they reached the Burning Grounds. The Animals formed a large circle around the edge of the sacred ground, each holding an unlit candle. A Tiger, painted entirely in white with blue and golden tribal markings, walked to the center of the circle, carrying a torch in its mighty jaws.

"That's the High Priest, leader of the church here in Faraday Grounds," Kodu whispered to Chiron. "He will light our candles when we present our prayers to the dead."

The Tiger set his torch on the ground, and studied each of the faces gathered around the Grounds. "My brothers and sisters," he said in a deep, booming voice. "Today, we remember the dead. We celebrate their time here on earth, and we mourn their passing. We must show them that they are still remembered, that their lives have not been washed away by the sands of time. They join in unity and peace with the Unnamed God and watch over all of us. And now, it is time to present our prayers to the ones who were closest to us."

Kodu stepped forth first, laying his candle at the Tiger's feet. "I give my prayers to my father, the great and noble king Osio. He has been my mentor and my companion his entire life, and I love him very much. I still remember you, father."

The Tiger nodded, and Kodu took his candle and lit it with the torch's fire. Once lit, Kodu placed it in the ground, where it shone brightly in the dark night.

A Zebra stepped forth. "I give my prayers to my son, Kesin, who was taken from me soon after birth. He was my first born, and though I only knew him for a very short time, I love him very much, and he meant so much to me and my husband. I have not forgotten you, my son." She too lit her candle and placed it in the ground.

One by one the Animals stepped forward, proclaiming their prayers for all to hear, and placing their candles in the ground. About an hour or so into the ritual, Chiron saw Seraphim step forward, and lay down her candle.

"I give my prayers to my mother, Virgo. She died when I was very small, but she was a great gryphon, full of wisdom and compassion. She taught me much of which I know now, and without her, I would not be standing before you. I still remember you, mother." She too lit her candle, setting it in the ground and walking back to the circle. Luminus nuzzled her compassionateely, and Chiron could see her silently cry for her mother. He lowered his head in reverence.

Kodu nudged him. "Come on, it's your turn," he whispered.

Chiro slowly picked up his candle in his beak and walked to the Tiger, surrounded by dozens of lit candles. Carefully stepping over each of them, he set his candle down at the Tiger's feet.

"Whom do you send your prayers for?" the Tiger asked.

Chiron thought for a moment. "I give my prayers to a great hero, a hero whom you all know. Anthony. He died years and years ago in the war, and it was because of him we are a free country. He gave his life protecting the ones he loved, and I have no doubt if it weren't for his noble and courageous deeds, most of us, including myself, would not be standing here today." He inhaled deeply. "Anthony, we still remember you."

The Tiger smiled, and Chiron lit his candle, placing it in the ground. He stepped back to his place in the circle, gazing up at the starry sky, wondering.

_Can you see me now? And if you could speak, what would you say to me? _He thought.

_Thank you,_ the winds whispered, so faint Chiron wondered if he was imagining it. The wind blew a little harder, and Chiron closed his eyes, listening.

_Thank you._

* * *

There was a small celebration in the employee lounge of the Emerald Post. A celebration on their enormous sales and booming profit. A few of the reporters chipped in and bought a large cake for all the staff members, and a few bottles of champaign and soda.

"Here's to our sky-rocketing sales!" someone cheered.

"Here's to a future raise!" another laughed.

Scarlet, Liiku's secretary, was feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable. This wasn't right, they shouldn't be celebrating! Not after what they did to poor Chiron . . .

"Hey, lighten up, old-timer!" one reporter said, clearly a little buzzed from the champaign. "We're celebrating the paper's success! Indulge a little!"

Just then, the doors burst wide open, and in marched Liiku, his icy blue eyes as cold as ever. He looked around the party, and some of the noise died down a little.

Liiku walked up and grabbed a glass of champaign. "Why thank you," he said to one of the reporters. He turned to the rest of the faculty. "!00% sold out papers. My my, what an amazing accomplishment. We made enough money to give everyone here a five dollar raise per hour for the next year. Extraordinary work, everyone."

His tone was light, playful, and cheerful, and the faculty started to lighten up, laughing and joking around with each other again. But Scarlet shuddered. She knew Liiku better than this. There was going to be hell to pay . . .

"I would like to propose a toast!" he exclaimed loudly, to which everyone cheered and raised their own glasses. "To Chiron! Our prince! Thanks to us, he is now one of the most wanted men in Oz. And he didn't do a goddamn thing."

Everyone went dead silent, hearing Liiku's voice change so suddenly from light and cheerful, to dangerously quiet and angry. Scarlet shivered. Liiku was a very intimidating man if he so chose. And right now, with the furious gleam in his eye, he was terrifying.

"And to Panatia! Oh! Where's Chrisy? She was at Shiz a few days ago, where are you? Ah! Chrisy! Why don't you tell us what happened the first day of school after winter break? Go on, tell them what happened."

Chrisy, a short, mousy woman, stepped forward nervously. "Well, uh, sir . . . she . . . went to eat lunch with her friends-"

"And?" Liiku said.

"And they all got up and left her when she sat to eat with them."

"Did you talk with her friends?" Liiku said.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"And?"

"They said- they said-"

They said 'Stay away from her or she'll turn you into a monster too!'" Liiku finished for her. "A toast, to Panatia, for being ridiculed in front of her entire university! And to Nik! Chrisy, why don't you tell us what happened to Chiron's closest friend as well?"

But she stood there in silence, her head cast downwards with shame.

"No? That's ok, I'll tell you. A few guys who were once some of Chiron's groupies were saying all sorts of nasty things about him. Thing I won't repeat, because I don't want to was my mouth later today. Nikolas, being the great and loyal friend he is, stood up to them and defended Chiron. He told them off and asked them, in a very polite fashion, to stop insulting their old friend. So then the groupies started spreading rumors that Nik's gay! A toast to us, for turning Nik into a homosexual!"

Everyone was absolutely quiet, their heads cast downwards, ashamed.

"And last but not least, to the royal family, King Fiyero and Queen Elphaba. Thanks to this story, they just might possibly be suspended of their positions as rulers, or worse, impeached and forced to give up their roles as king and queen forever! Not to mention that the Council might not even let Chiron be king in the future! My final toast, to us, for screwing over one of the most honest and just people in this entire goddamn country!" He threw his glass against the floor. "Is this something to be goddamn celebrating about?"


	34. What I Want From This World

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE BY WATCHING STUFF BLOW UP AND GETTING ROARING DRUNK AT DELICIOUS BARBECUES!!!!!! Yay!!**

***Cough* I don't get roaring drunk, seeing as I'm underage, lol!**

**And yet another song from my favorite band, because I' a sucker like that :P**

**I've got a little red bow  
and I bought it for you  
'cause I know you're not fair  
I don't get it, oh well  
and you color my skin  
and the colors don't blend  
'cause I'm gonna get you  
and your little dog too  
there's a yellow brick road  
that we follow back home  
'cause I know you can't wait  
your belligerent hate  
there's no place like home  
there's no place like home**

* * *

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned into months, with the world slowly changing around the little village. Winter's clutches were slowly slipping away to be replaced by spring's gentle fingers. The weather warmed, and plants started to grow more abundantly and in numerous dazzling shades of a healthy green.

Two and a half months, to be precise, since Chiron fled from the Emerald City and began to live temporarily in Faraday Grounds. Two and a half months, and he was a respected member in the community, living a relatively normal lifestyle with Seraphim and Luminus (who did in fact like him ever since the hunt). He did his part in the home, catching dinner and helping out with anything else.

It was safe to say Chiron was just as comfortable and natural in his gryphon form as in his human form.

By now, none of the Animals cared at all that Chiron was a gryphon; they welcomed him and treated him with as much respect as ever. And each passing day, Chiron grew more and more comfortable, more settled in his temporary home.

It was an ideal situation to be in.

But Chiron couldn't stand it any longer.

Two and a half months.

And still, no word.

No news, no letters, no messages at all from the outside. It was as if they were on an entirely different planet. And it made Chiron restless. Some days, he would sit in his room and just stare at his mother's necklace, wishing it to glow so he could go home.

One day in the very early spring, Seraphim walked in to Chiron's room to summon him to breakfast, and was shocked to see him in his human form. He was staring intently at a small mirror in his hands. He looked up at her, emotionless.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I forgot what I really look like," he said slowly. Serapim could all too easily detect the anger and frustration in his voice. Chiron laughed hollowly. "I've been a human for eighteen years. And after two months as a damned Animal, I can't remember what it's like." He stood up, pacing angrily. "I've spent so much time as a damned gryphon I forgot what it's like to be human!" He stopped, shaking his hands in anger. "I can't take it anymore! I can't stand how _unnatural_ it feels to be walking on two legs! How _unnatural _it is to not have a pair of wings and a fucking tail! God damn it, I'm so used to being a gryphon I forgot how to be a human! I'm not a fucking gryphon, I'm a damned human!"

"Chiron, calm down, it's ok," Seraphim said gently.

"No! It's not ok! I don't know who the fuck I am anymore! I need to be human, I'm so fucking sick of being something I'm not!"

"But Chiron, you said it yourself. You are a gryphon now!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not a fucking Animal like you!!!"

There was a ringing silence, Seraphim's eyes wide with shock and hurt. She lowered her head sadly. Chiron's words had deeply hurt her. How could Chiron say something like that to her? And after all she had done for him!

"Seraphim, I'm sorry," Chiron said softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm . . . I'm just so damned confused . . ."

Seraphim didn't meet his gaze. She couldn't. Chiron sighed.

"I need to just go and clear my head for a while," Chiron said. He turned to leave, but stopped. "Seraphim, I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for me. But I need to remember who- and what- I really am." And he left the cave to wander down the streets of Faraday Grounds.

Seraphim shook his head. "I thought you had it figured out by now," she whispered to herself. "You're a gryphon now."

* * *

Chiron sat on the top of a very large rock, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Below him, a small river snaked its way in front of the rock, sending a rippling reflection of everything around it. Chiron was looking down at the water, at his own reflection.

Sigh.

Black spiky hair; tanned skin, not too dark, but not pale, either; tall, lean muscular frame . . . It was hard to imagine that just underneath his skin a monstrous seven-foot tall gryphon lurked.

A gryphon with razor-sharp talons, a powerful, wickedly-curved beak, pitch-black feathers with the tiniest flecks of red at the tips, a long lion-like tail, enormous eagle-like wings . . .

He shook his head. What was he? What was his true form now? Was he a human with the ability to turn into a gryphon? Or was he a gryphon trying to be human?

A question that haunted him for a very long time.

He cast his head up to the heavens, to the white fluffy clouds leasurely making their way across a sapphire-sky. A bird chirped as it darted across the sky. It reminded him of his time as a gryphon. Chiron frowned.

He had flown through the air with ease, he had hunted using only talons, he had eaten raw meat, he had done everything a normal gryphon does. And not once had he been the least uncomfortable.

Everything back then just felt so natural and right, he didn't even think about it. Until now. It only hit him a day or so ago that he _liked _being a gryphon, that he didn't mind his misshapen, cursed form.

And that scared him.

Shouldn't he _hate_ being something that he wasn't supposed to be? Shouldn't he loathe every second of being in his gryphon body? Was it ok-- no, was it _right_ to be happy in his other form?

Chiron groaned, burying his head in his hands. "God damn it, I don't know anymore." he said to himself. "I need guidance."

He sat there for a very long time, his eyes closed, just listening to the sounds of nature, hoping it would relax and calm his troubled mind. Songbirds, twittering their daily songs. Rustling bushes. Chipmunks and squirrels jumping from branch to branch. The constant, gentle gurgle of water in the river.

Footsteps.

Chiron turned around and saw Kodu appear out of the bushes. He walked next to Chiron and hopped on the rock Chiron was perched on, and seated himself next to Chiron.

"You seem troubled," Kodu observed.

"I'm confused," Chiron said slowly. "All my time I spent here, I was a gryphon. And not once did it feel _wrong_. Like I was _supposed_ to be a gryphon. But I can't be! This was the way I was born," he said, gesturing to himself. "Shouldn't anything else feel anything but normal?"

"And why is it such a bad thing if you do feel normal in your gryphon shape?"

"Because that's not who I am!"

Kodu frowned. "Chiron, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Chiron looked at Kodu, silently demanding an explanation. Kodu sighed.

"Chiron, you're not human anymore. At least, not completely."

Chiron growled. "Don't remind me of that!"

"It's not a bad thing, either, and stop acting like it is," Kodu said with an edge. "Chiron, you're both human and gryphon. You keep trying to think you're one or the other, but why can't you be both?"

"I . . . I can't be two things at once! I have to be one or the other, but being both--"

"Let me explain something to you, something you will be able to relate to," Kodu said patiently. "I met your father when I was only a Cub. But even back then, I knew something about him. I met him in the war, when he was still a scarecrow. We can agree on that much, that he was at one point in time made completely of straw, with no human characteristics, right?"

"He still had his memory-"

"We're talking physical, not mental, ok?"

"Ok."

"So we agree?"

"Yes, I agree. No physical human characteristics." Chiron paused, thinking. "But he still looked like his human self-"

Kodu gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

"Right, sorry," Chiron said sheepishly.

"Ok, so during that time, your dad was not human, right?"

"Physically?"

"Yes. Physically."

"Right."

"Ok, so we have established two things; one, your father was not a human and a scarecrow at the same time, right?"

"Right."

"And second, your father _could not_ be a human and scarecrow at the same time."

"Ok," Chiron said slowly. "But I still fail to see how this connects to me."

"I'm getting to that right now. This next bit is important, so listen closely. Your father needed a spell to change his form, right?"

"Right."

"And it was impossible to be human and scarecrow at the same time, right?"

"Right."

"But you don't need a spell, do you? You can change back and forth whenever you feel like it, right?"

"For the most part," Chiron said grimly, remembering the second time he had transformed months ago back in the winter.

"Well, anyway, your human and gryphon form are relatively similar physically, right?"

"Um, sure?"

"The answer is 'yes,' Chiron,"

"Yes."

"Ok, so if you can change at will and your forms are, in very general terms, similar, then why can't you be both a gryphon and a human?"

Chiron stared down at his own hands. "I . . . I don't know, it just doesn't seem like it should be that way . . ."

"But that doesn't mean it can't be like that, right?"

"I guess so."

Kodu nudged his shoulder comfortingly. "You're trying too hard to define yourself. You need to be more relaxed and not think too hard over this. It'll come to you, you'll figure this out soon enough. No sense stressing out so much. I know you're confused, but give it time. The answer will come to you."

"It's just something I'd never thought I'd encounter. It's like a mid-life identity crisis, except I'm only eighteen. I just don't know who to talk to. Or _how_ to talk to them about this."

"Trust me, any one of your friends or family members, you can talk to."

Chiron smiled. "Thanks, Kodu."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." He jumped off the rock. "Now come on, there's something I need to show you."

* * *

Kodu led Chiron back to the village, and during their trek, Kodu did not ask Chiron to change back into a gryphon, something Chiron was deeply thankful for. Kodu led him to a smaller, stone building Chiron had only passed by before, but hasn't really questioned its purpose. The building was one of the few true buildings in the entirety of Faraday Grounds, the church being another one, but Chiron had never been inside it before.

Kodu opened the large, heavy wooden doors, and stepped inside. Chiron followed suit, and instantly recoiled upon entering. It was stifling hot, at least a hundred degrees. But what was inside the building made Chiron gasp.

They were standing inside a hatchery. Dozens of nests lined the walls, some on large, sturdy shelves, others laying carefully against the stone walls. Eggs of every size filled the nests, and a few expecting mothers were milling about, checking up on their eggs and tending to their nests.

"This is where the gryphons are born," Kodu said, leading Chiron around the building, passing by several nests, which must have been gryphon nests; the eggs were about as large as a very large grapefruit and the nests were about eight feet in diameter, filled with feather, fur, and warm soft blankets.

"Wow," was Chiron's only response.

"It's getting close to hatching season. In a few days, we'll have a new generation of Cubs in our village. It's a very exciting time for us."

"I can imagine. People back home get all hyped up over one kid, but all these nests have at least three," Chiron observed with a laugh.

"Careful. Not all are good eggs. Some mothers may only have two kits, and sometimes their entire clutch will be lost," Kodu said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Every year, there are several unhatched eggs. It happens to the best of mothers. The temperature was just the slightest off, the eggs weren't properly rotated, disease . . . anything can upset the delicate balance needed for the eggs."

"It must be tragic," Chiron said.

"It is, but we always look on the brighter side. This is a joyous day, when the eggs are hatched. Bringing new life into the world is one of the happiest moments in any life."

"You're not a father," Chiron said with a raised eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"I'm not a father yet," Kodu said with a grin. "True, I married late in the season and wasn't able to conceive my first litter, but I will next season, don't you worry."

They continued to walk around the hatchery, looking at the eggs, and occasionally talking to some of the soon-to-be mother gryphons. There were also a few Reptiles and Birds, who had a seperate room for their own eggs, where the temperature was slightly different.

"You should come and see the eggs hatch, it's truly a wonderful experience," one of the mother gryphons told him. "Every year I've went to see a hatching! And every year I am caught breathless!"

"I'll be there!" Chiron said with a laugh. "Definitely don't want to miss something like this!"

"This will be my first clutch, I am so anxious for them to hatch," she said, motioning to her own nest, which contained four eggs. "I cannot finally wait to be a mother!" She looked curiously over at Chiron. "Do you want to be a father some day?"

Chiron was caught off guard. "Me?! Oh, um . . . I guess it would be pretty cool . . . I'm not sure," he stuttered.

"Ah, you're still young, you have plenty of time to think about it!" the gryphon chortled.

"We'll let you be, we have to get going, anyway," Kodu said. "It was wonderful talking to you!"

"Anytime!"

Chiron and Kodu walked back to the village, and there they saw Seraphim and Luminus. Chiron cringed.

"Something the matter?" Kodu asked.

"I'd rather not say," Chiron winced.

Seraphim spotted Chiron, and smiled pleasantly, much to Chiron's surprise.

"Feeling better?" she asked gently.

Chiron nodded. "I am." Pause. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier today-"

"Please, there's no need to. I understand."

Chiron gave her a shy smile. "Thank you."

He followed Seraphim back up to their home, and together, they ate a small lunch, casually talking to one another. Chiron, feeling much more relaxed than earlier that morning, changed back into his gryphon form. He closed his eyes, taking in everything he couldn't as a human; the smells, the sounds . . .

He exhaled slowly, smiling to himself. He savored how natural it felt . . . and he didn't let that fact bother him the slightest.

* * *

"Chiron! Chiron, come quick! The eggs are hatching!!"

Chiron jumped to his feet, Seraphim standing at the mouth of the cave, eagerly waiting for him. Chiron bolted to her side and the two of them raced down the path to the hatchery.

"Did they just start hatching?" Chiron asked. She nodded.

"I came to get you as soon as I found out myself! You can't miss this, it's amazing!"

Gryphons all around town were flocking to the hatchery to watch the eggs, and Chiron joined the throngs of crowds. There seemed to be an order to it though, no one was pushing or shoving or trying to be the first one inside. Chiron and Seraphim made their way inside, and met one of Seraphim's friends, Wendow. She was staring intently at her four eggs, which were shaking just the tiniest bits and faint cracks could be seen in the shells.

"Come on, little one, you can do it!" Wendow encouraged warmly. The egg cracked some more. Soft chirps from inside the egg could be heard. Wendow and Seraphim chirped in delight, while Chiron looked on in awe.

"Come on, push! You gotta try real hard, you're almost there!" Seraphim said, leaning in closer to the eggs. One of the eggs finally cracked open, revealing a tiny orange-colored gryphon inside. Wendow immediately nuzzled it, stroking it affectionately. Tears of joy were in her eyes.

"Oh, he's so beautiful!" she whispered. "Tobias. Your name will be Tobias!"

Tobias squeaked weakly, shuffling about on his unsure feet. His eyes opened, revealing two golden-yellow orbs, which locked on to Wendow. She smiled.

"Hello, I'm your mother," she cooed gently. "Your brothers and sisters will be coming soon."

"He's so . . . _tiny_," Chiron gaped. Seraphim laughed.

"You were once that small, too!" she laughed. "One day, he'll grow to be a gryphon as big as yourself."

Chiron watched as the other eggs hatched. One was a beautiful mix of grey and black, a girl which Wendow named Victoria. Another was a firey-red boy, Phoenix.

The three baby gryphons, once hatched out of their eggs, silently curled up with one another and fell asleep, exhausted after their difficult task of breaking through the egg's shell.

Wendow, Seraphim, and Chiron looked on at the fourth egg, yet unhatched.

Chiron lowered his head sadly. "Wendow, I am so sorry for your loss . . ."

To his surprise, she laughed. "Who says the egg is lost?" She leaned closer to the egg, resting her beak against its hard, smooth surface. "Come on out, my little angel. The world isn't a bad place. It's quite beautiful, actually, just you wait and see. There's good people here, they'll watch over you and protect you from any harm. And don't worry, little one, mother will watch over you and protect you, too. So come on out. I'm sure that egg is most uncomfortable. Come on out and show everyone how pretty you are."

Silence. The air was still and calm for a few minutes afterwards. Nothing happened. Chiron was beginning to lose his faith that the egg was alive. But Seraphim and Wendow continued to watch on eagerly, patiently waiting for the egg to hatch, something Chiron thought would never happen.

Then, a tiny chirp, so faint Chiron almost missed it. He stopped, and turned to the egg, leaning closer to the egg.

Another chirp.

Chiron broke out into a huge grin and laughed with relief. "It's alive!" he exclaimed happily.

Wendow smiled even wider. "Of course it is!"

The egg began to twitch, tiny cracks spreading like spider webs across the surface. Bit by bit the egg broke away, until Chiron could see a tiny golden beak emerge. A paw with tiny fingers clawed through the egg shell, and soon, the little kit broke free of its shell. A beautiful little girl, with blue-grey feathers and soft black markings. Wendow nuzzled her offspring lovingly.

"Welcome to the real world, Angela," she whispered.

Chiron could feel tears in his own eyes build as well. It was truly a remarkable experience, seeing them hatch. Four new lives brought into the world . . . four beautiful baby gryphons.

Seraphim looked at him, noticing his awe. "You have something in your eye," she teased knowingly.

He nodded. "They're so beautiful."

"And one day, you'll have kits of your own!" Wendow said.

Chiron was immediately snapped out of his trance. "What did you just say?!" he said in an almost hostile tone.

Wendow was taken aback. "I said that one day you'll have-"

"_Kids_! One day you'll have _kids_! Be a father! How exciting!" Seraphim interrupted, cutting Wendow off. Wendow looked at her questioningly, and Seraphim looked at her intently. "Isn't that right, Wendow?"

"Yes . . . that's right," she said.

Chiron stared down at his hands. His scaly yellow hands. Vicious black talons . . .

"I have to go," he said abruptly, turning right around and almost sprinting out the door. He ran, and didn't stop running until he was deep in the heart of the woods surrounding Faraday Grounds.

He didn't even _think_ about that until now! How could he be such an idiot?! How could he have forgotten about something like that?!

What if he did get married? What if he did have kids, and they were like him?

Monsters. Hybrids. Half-breeds. Freaks.

That's how the world would see them. They wouldn't see his children as human, only monsters. He shook his head. No, he couldn't risk it! He didn't know if his curse could be passed on, but he wasn't going to take that chance! He wasn't going to willingly doom his children to this horrendous lifestyle! A life of hiding from public eye, cast out of society because of what they were.

How could he not think about this before?

He sat on his haunches, cast his head to the sky, and roared. Venting his fury. At the injustices of the world. And his grief.

He wasn't going to have a family. His family name would die with him.

* * *

Vince sat at the head of the table. The Council sat around him, waiting to hear his decision. He clasped his hands in front of him, and closed his eyes.

"You will not tell us where your son is, then?" he asked cooly, addressing the woman standing to his side, who had her hands handcuffed behind her back.

"I will keep my promise to him! I told him to hide so he can be safe from people like you!" she spat viciously. "I will only summon him when the world is ready for him!"

"You will summon him on my command!" Vince said, rising to his feet. He stood face-to-face with the gree-skinned witch, who had been their queen until very recently ago. "You will tell him to come straight to the Emerald City, or else your husband will rot in prison for the rest of his life!"

Elphaba glared angrily back at him, her brown eyes burning ferociously. But she lowered her head. She had no choice.

"He's in Faraday Grounds," she whispered.

"Faraday Grounds?" Vince said in an amused tone. "How _appropriate_." Elphaba's gaze hardened. Vince turned to the rest of the Council. "Send a squadron of men to retrieve Chiron. Tell them to use force, if necessary."

At this, Elphaba leapt at him, struggling agains the guards that held her back. "If you so much as lay one hand on him, I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Vince challenged cooly. "If you want even a _prayer_ of reobtaining your position as queen, you'll do exactly what the Council instructs you to do! And your instructions are to not interfere with our operations!"

Elphaba stopped struggling against the guards, and stood straight and tall. "I only have one request. Do not harm him," she said icily.

"Oh, such motherly affection for such a monstrosity of a being," Vince said with a laugh. Elphaba only smiled.

"No. I am telling you this for your _own_ safety."

Vince glanced at her, wondering if she was only threatening them, or speaking the actual truth. He shrugged it off, and called the Captain of the Guards.

"Yes, your Honor?" the Captain said.

"Go to Faraday Grounds. That is where Chiron is hiding. Bring your guns. If he resists, do not hesitate to use deadly force."

The Captain saluted. "Yes, your Honor."


	35. Just Open Your Eyes

Saei the Panther patrolled casually around Faraday Ground's borders, her sister, Zimona, at her side. It was a bright, clear day, a little on the cool side, but still a very pleasant spring day altogether.

"Did you see the gryphon hatching a few days ago?" Zimona was saying. "I went, and it was so adorable! Kits are such tiny, fluffy little things! I swear, I could eat one up!"

"And then the father will slaughter you mercilessly," Saei said boringly. "Yes, I went. New kits, wahoo."

"Oh, you're such a depressed Panther," Zimona said teasingly. "How is it possible I'm related to you? By blood, nonetheless?"

"A question I ask myself every day," Saei retorted. Zimona playfully shoved her sister.

Saei heard hooves pounding in the distance. Instantly on alert, she stopped, perking her ears and pinpointing the location of the footfalls. Zimona did so as well. The two of them wordlessly trudged onwards to the main path that travelers took to reach Faraday Grounds. In the thick swampy forest, Saei could already see a large squadron of men on horseback quickly approaching.

And they were heavily armed.

Saei growled viciously. "Prepare for trouble, dear sister," she hissed. Zimona crouched lower, ready to spring into ation, but the older Panther could notice the hesitancy in her eyes.

The men approached, and stopped in front of Zimona and Saei. The Captain, recognizable by his golden braids and badge on his chest, gave the two Animals a steely glare.

"I have half a mind to jump over you two! Out of our way! There's buisness we must attend to!" the Captain said gruffly.

"Human weapons are forbidden here," Saei hissed. "This is a sanctuary! I will not let you enter our grounds with your weapons! Dispose of them!"

"I have an order from the highest position in government that allows me and my men to possess these weapons for our mission," the Capain said, handing Saei a piece of paper. She skimmed over it, and looked at the signature at the bottom.

"This is not King Fiyero's signature!" Saei said. "Come back when you have orders from _him_ to bring weapons here!"

The Captain laughed. "Fiyero has been . . . _relieved_ of his duties from the time being! Don't tell me you didn't know that!" he laughed upon seeing Saei's horrified expression. "He lied to the entire nation! Disciplinary action had to be taken. So now Vince, second-in-command of the Council, is now ruler of Oz!"

"But what about Elphaba! Dorothy! Boq, Glinda!" Zimona said hysterically. "They should be the ones in power, not Vince!"

"They all conspired against the entire nation, so they have all been temporarily removed of power," the Captain said. "And now we must carry out our assigned mission."

"And what would that be?" Saei hissed, although she could already guess what they have come here for.

"We have come to capture Chiron and return him to the Emerald City for questioning and evaluation," the Captain said smoothly.

"What?!" Zimona cried. "Questioning? Evaluation?! _Capture_?! How dare you degrade our prince so!"

"Let us through or I'll arrest you for interfering with a government operation!" the Captain said icily, placing a hand on his sword handle. "I don't want any complications."

"No, you wouldn't," Saei hissed threateningly. She then reluctantly stepped off the path, and let the men path. She counted each of them. Ten. Ten men, all heavily armed.

"Warn Chiron, go quickly now," Saei whispered to Zimona. "These men will not hesitate to harm him! Go!"

* * *

Chiron paced out in the square, restless, not sure of what to do. It had been a few days since the gryphons hatched, but the burning question was still fresh in his mind. If he had children, would they be like him? He shook his head. He didn't know what to do about that.

Zimona came running up to him, terrified and breathless. Chiron could sense the fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" he demanded quickly.

"There are men from the Emerald City here to capture you and bring you back!" she said breathlessly. "They are heavily armed! Chiron, you must run! They'll hurt you! They'll treat you like a lowly animal!"

"What?!" Chiron gasped. "But no one can enter Faraday Grounds with weapons! It's forbidden!"

"They have orders from the Council," she said carefully.

"What about my parents?" Chiron asked slowly. She shook her head.

"I don't know what's happened to them," she said sadly.

Kodu came up to them. "What's the matter?"

"Guards are coming. They want to take me back to the Emerald City," Chiron said. Kodu grew furious.

"They have no right to do so!" he roared.

"We have little choice. They're coming for Chiron and they're the most violent humans I've met!" Zimona said worriedly. "Chiron, you must get out of here before they hurt you!"

"No!" Chiron said firmly. This surprised Kodu and Zimona. "No more running. That will only prove that I'm a criminal. No, if they want me, I'll willingly go with them."

Just then, the Guards streamed into the square, stopping their horses and glancing around the village.

"Where is Chiron Tiggular?!" the Captain demanded. "We have orders for his capture! Resist, and we'll be forced to resort to drastic measures!"

"You have no right to threaten us so!" Kodu said angrily.

"Then hand him over!"

"I'm right here!" Chiron said. Still in his gryphon form, he reared back on his hind legs and calmly walked over to the captain. He had to really try to keep himself from laughing at the captain's terrified expresion. "If he wants me to return to the Emerald city, I will do so," he said in the same calm tone. "How can I resist an order from the Council?"

The Captain cleared his throat. "C-Chiron," he said, still terrified of the monstrous half-man half-gryphon creature standing in front of him. Chiron snickered quietly to himself. "You are to return to the Emerald City! There you will be brought in for questioning."

"Understood," Chiron said calmly. "You don't mind if I fly back, do you? I do enjoy it so. And I haven't flown for a while, it'll be a nice relief."

The Captain's face turned very pale and his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Bound, who was in the square at the time, roared with laughter.

"I think he's terrified of you, buddy!" he said to Chiron. "No, I don't think he wants you flying."

"Ain't that a shame?" Chiron said in a disappointed tone. The Captain turned bright red, much to Chiron's amusement. But he seemed to be getting used to Chiron's presence.

"We brought a horse for you to ride on," the Captain said, regaining his composure. "But of course, you must change back!"

"A horse? You shouldn't have! Oh, you guys thought of everything, didn't you?" Chiron said. Bound laughed harder. Chiron closed his eyes and willed himself to turn back into a human, but just to annoy the guards, he kept his tail. He had grown quite attached to it, frankly. All the guards stared at it.

"You-you have a tail," one of the men stuttered.

"Yeah, how 'bout that?" Chiron said, slowly waving it side to side.

The Captain grew furious. "Change back completely!" he barked. "I don't want to see anything that even _resembles_ an animal!"

"Why?" Chiron asked curiously. "It's not hurting anyone."

"But it does bite," Bound said seriously.

"Oh, yes, it has nice sharp pointy fangs. With venom! Can drop an elephant, dead as a doornail in no time flat!" Chiron said in the same serious tone. Then the two of them roared with laughter. A crowd of Animals had begun to form, and they too laughed along, apparently enjoying Chiron embarrassing the guards in front of the entire village.

"Enough!!" the Captain roared. Chiron ceased his laughter as two of the guards approached him. "Chain him up! And make sure he doesn't transform! If he hesitates or resists in any way, sedate him!"

The two men lunged at Chiron and dragged him to the ground, pinning him under their combined weight. They grabbed his hands and handcuffed them in front of him. The Animals who had gathered growled viciously upon seeing Chiron brutally arrested, but Chiron spoke out to them.

"Let them do what they want to me!" he said, and all the Animals paused, but still eyed the Guards furiously. "I am no criminal, and I will prove so by going willingly with them. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

Chiron was dragged to his feet, and a hankerchief was tied around his mouth, gagging him. The Captain approached him, holding his sword threateningly in his hands.

"Now how about you get rid of that _thing_-" he said, indicating his tail. "-before I do!"

Chiron glared at him, but did what the Guard commanded him. They then helped him mount a horse, and there Chiron's ankles were chained to the stirrups. Chiron's eyes widened.

"Hope you don't slip and fall!" the Captain laughed. "That would be quite painful."

Chiron glared at him, but could not say anything in response, thanks to the gag. The men began to march out of the village, in front of all the Animals. Kodu stepped in front of them, growling angrily.

"You will regret what you have done today," he hissed.

The Captain only laughed grufly before kicking his horses, urging them on to a fast gallop, and they took off back to the Emerald City. Chiron grabbed the reigns tightly, thankful for all those years he spent horesback riding with his father across the country. They rode for hours on end, and into the evening. When it finally grew too dark for safe traveling, the Captain stopped the men and set up a quick make-shift camp.

"I want two guards on him at all times," The Captain ordered. "Take three hour shifts. Now untie him from the horse, but keep him chained up!"

_What unnecessary precautions,_ Chiron mused. _They should know I wouldn't try anything stupid. Or . . . maybe not . . . god, my reputation must be crappier than I thought, _he added on when he saw two of the guards stand right by his side, holding their guns dangerously. Chiron tried to gesture to them, but they only seemed amused at his attempts to communicate with them.

"Ha, look at him squirm, the filthy animal," one laughed.

"Hey, shut up. What if he's trying to tell us something?" another said harshly. "Captain, permission to remove the gag?"

"So he can change his face into a sharp beak and snap your hand off? I don't think so," the Captain retorted.

"I'm sure if Chiron really did want to snap any of our hands off, he wouldn't have let a flimsy rag get in his way," the guard said. "He could have snapped through that, no problem. But he didn't. I'm sure Chiron needs to say something important."

The Captain huffed. "Fine. But ready your guns!"

The guards aimed their guns at Chiron, and the guard removed the gag from Chiron. Chiron gasped for breath.

"Thank you. That gag was really uncomfortable," Chiron said.

"What do you want?" the Captain barked.

"I need to pee. And I'm getting hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning," Chiron said. The Captain rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, real important," the Captain said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, but I prefer not to piss my pants," Chiron said icily. "And even prisoners are guaranteed food to eat, under our laws protecting the rights of criminals!"

"Speaking of which, when you turned from a gryphon to a human, why did you have clothes on?" the guards asked curiously. "Shouldn't they have . . . I don't know, ripped away?"

Chiron paused, thinking about the question. How did he not think of the same question before? "I never thought about that before," he said sincerely. "Really strong magic?"

"Good enough answer for me," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Take him out to the field to relieve himself," the Captain said to the guard. "And make sure he doesn't even attempt to escape!"

"Trust me, I won't," Chiron retorted. The guard (the nicer one, that is) unhooked Chiron's cuffs and led him away from the camp, and to some nearby bushes. The guard turned away and walked a few paces from Chiron, giving him a decent amount of privacy, whic Chiron was grateful for.

"So how did you get dragged into this?" Chiron asked curiously.

"The Council just assigned one of the squadrons in the Gale Force to come after you. I just happened to be in said squadron," the guard said with a shrug. "And . . . I was kind of shocked to see you . . ."

"All fuzzy-like?" Chiron said with a laugh.

"Yeah," the guard said. He paused. "What's it like?"

Chiron laughed, remembering when his parents asked him the same question. "Not terribly different, just that now you're wearing a big fuzzy fur and feather coat with two heavy weights sticking out of your back. And one out of your ass."

They laughed. "You're not too phazed by all this," the guard observed.

"Trust me, when I first turned, it wasn't pleasant," Chiron said. "I've gotten used to it by now. I've accepted who I am."

"I'm sorry." the guard said suddenly.

Chiron turned around. "For what?"

"For the other guards treating you like a criminal." He turned around, looking at Chiron, who had finished relieving himself. "I was on your side from the start. Sure, I was shocked as all hell at first. But . . . I trust your parents. They've done one hell of a job fixing up Oz after all Morrible's done. I know you guys wanted only the best. And I don't blame you for running."

"I didn't have much of an option," Chiron said defensively.

"It was a good thing you did."

Chiron paused. "What exactly happened?"

The guard shook his head sadly. "Lots of bad things. I won't tell you much now, but your parents . . ." He hesitated.

"What happened?" Chiron pressed.

"A few weeks after the news broke, the Council voted that your parents were unsuitable to rule and temporarily removed them from the throne. They said that the only way they could ever return to power was if you could convince them you're still the same person as before. And that you're not an animal."

Chiron was stunned to hear this, and lowered his head. "That's impossible," he finally said.

The guard shot him a surprised look.

"I'm not the same person," he explained slowly. "I've changed, but in a good way, y'know? Back then, I was still sort of naive and a reckless idiot, but I'm not like that anymore. I've grown. I've learned quite a few things from living with the Animals."

The guard smiled. "You _have_ changed," he observed. He chuckled. "And hopefully, all for the better."

They walked back to camp, and the guard handcuffed him again, but he put them on a little looser than before. The guard gave him a wink as he handed him some jerky and water, which Chiron hungrily scarfed down.

"You better get some sleep. We'll be leaving at first light," the guard said.

Chiron nodded, curling up on one of the blankets the men gave him to sleep on. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Well, as peaceful as you could with two guards watching you constantly.

* * *

Chiron awoke to someone prodding him with the butt of a gun. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and stretching his sore muscles. He let out a loud yawn, which suspiciously sounded like a loud lion's growl. The men jumped away from him, readying their guns. The guard Chiron met last night, who was named Christopher, was the only one who snickered at the others for their reaction.

"Let's move out!" the Captain ordered.

They quickly packed up the camp and mounted their horses, and Chiron was once again chained up to the horse's saddle, but thankfully, they did not gag him once more. Chiron rolled his eyes at the chains around his wrists, but did not say anything as the squadron marched onwards.

It was a very foggy morning, the mist so thick Chiron couldn't see more than ten feet in front of him. Chiron had to wonder how the men knew their way back in such dense fog, but he figured the guards had a compass or something with them.

They walked for about three or so hours, but the fog was hardly clearing at all. Chiron was starting to get restless, but it wasn't just him. The horses seemed unsteady as well, almost hesitant to march on. But the men were completely oblivious.

After about a half-hour more of marching, Chiron stopped his horse completely, his instincts screaming of danger. The Captain turned around and glared at him.

"Why did you stop?!" he said angrily.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it," he said.

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about, so keep marching!" the Captain said.

Christopher stopped his horse as well. "Captain, maybe we should send a scout to check out the perimiter. This fog is blinding, perhaps there is somethingwe should be aware of."

The Captain growled. "That is unnecessay!"

"Just like it's necessary to chain me up?" Chiron said hotly. The Captain glared at him.

"Fine. Christopher, you can scout up ahead, since you seem so eager to do so."

Christopher kicked his horse and trotted off into the dense fog. He was gone perhaps twenty minutes, and trotted over to the Captain.

"There is a river up ahead," he said.

The Captain laughed. "Oh! The North Quadling River! About time we reached it!" He turned around to Chiron. "We have nothing to fear! That river is shallow and can easily be forded. It barely reaches our horses' knees."

Chiron wasn't convinced.

They reached the river, and the Captain did not hesitate a second to push his horse through the river. The men followed as well, and Chiron did too. But Chiron became very uneasy. He could hear the rushing water gurgling over rocks and fallen trees. The water was moving very fast. He could feel his horse fighting against the current. And his instincts started screaming with danger once again. Chiron stopped his horse and pulled it out of the river.

"It's not safe! We have to look for another way around!" Chiron called out.

The Catain twisted around in his saddle. "Stop being foolish! There is nothing to fear!"

"Captain, perhaps we should listen to him-" Christopher began, but the Captain cut him off.

"I'm the damned captain! I give the orders around here! And I say we keep moving!" He motioned for six of the men to return to shore and drag Chiron and his horse through the river. Christopher, wary of Chiron's warning, also got out of the water and back onto dry land.

"You heard the captain, we need to push on!" one of the guards said to Chiron angrily.

"Not on your life! It's not safe!" Chiron said.

Suddenly, there was a large splash and the whinny of distressed horses. The three men, including the Captain, who attempted to ford the river started calling out in a desperate panic. Chiron kicked his horse, and ran to the edge of the river, where they saw the three horses stumble out of the water, soaked from head to hoof. But the men were caught in the current and were latched on to a fallen tree to keep themselves from drifting down the river.

"Captain!" Christopher called.

"Release me!" Chiron ordered.

Christopher turned to him. "What?!"

"I'm the only one that can get them out of the river! Uncuff me! Now! Before they drown!"

Christopher, with little choice, freed Chiron of his handcuffs. Without wasting a second, Chiron leapt off his horse and transformed into a gryphon. He shot off into the sky, circling only for a moment before landing on the fallen tree the men were clinging to. He scooped up one man in each arm, but he could not get to the captain.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" Chiron said, shooting off into the air with an enormous thump of his wings. He landed on shore and dropped the two men he rescued, and turned right around to get the captain.

_Wow, this guy wants me dead and I'm saving his sorry ass,_ Chiron thought to himself, amused. Chiron landed once again on the tree, and reached for the captain.

The captain stared at him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving your sorry ass!" Chiron retorted, extending his hand. "Take my hand!"

But his weight proved to be too much for the old, withered tree, and it snapped, flinging both Chiron and the captain into the ice-cold river. They were instantly swept downstream by the powerful current, but Chiron managed to grab the captain.

"I didn't know gryphons could swim!" the captain said over the roar of the water.

"They can't!" Chiron said, struggling to keep his head, and the captain's, above water.

"Fuck, we're gonna die!"

"Shut up! Just hold on, I'll get you to shore, you pussy!" Chiron growled. The captain latched on to his neck, and Chiron started swimming for shore. His wings were nothing more than weights, completely useless. It was exhausting work to swim. But Chiron finally pulled the captain to the bank of the river and threw him on shore, and on safe, dry land. Chiron pulled himself out of the raging water, but his foot got caught in a sunken log. Chiron jerked his foot, but it wouldn't budge.

The men grabbed him and tried to pull him out of the frigid water, but it was no use, he was stuck.

"My leg's caught!" he said. "Back up! I'll transform! Maybe that will work!" He turned back into his human form, and gasped with shock at the freezing water. His feather coat had protected him from the icy water, but now, he was completely exposed. His chest tightened, and he could barely breathe. His foot slipped out of the log, and in doing so, the sunken log broke free and was swept away with the current.

A branch from the log smacked Chiron's head, knocking him unconcious. Limp, his body was swept away as well, relentlessly battered against trees and rocks as he floated further and further downstream.

"CHIRON!" Christopher yelled.

A bend in the river caused a sudden change of current, and Chiron was pulled underwater. Christopher watched in horror, scanning for Chiron's body to resurface. Several long, agonizing minutes passed, but Christopher finally saw Chiron's body bobbing on the surface of the water. He breathed a sigh of relief, but Chiron was far from safe.

Chiron crashed into a rock that protruded above the waters. Chiron slowly came to, and pulled himself onto the rock. He was dazed and in shock, shivering violently. He had a large gash in his head and was losing a lot of blood.

"Chiron, we're gonna throw you some rope!" Christopher yelled. "Grab onto it, and we'll pull you to shore!"

Christopher threw him the rope, and Chiron caught it, twisting the rope around his arm several times for a better grip. Christopher, with the help of a few other of the guards, pulled him onto the bank of the river. Chiron collapsed to the ground, shivering, and still dazed.

"That water . . . is really. Fucking. Cold," Chiron stammered.

Christopher grabbed a blanket from his horse's saddle and wrapped him in it. "Come on, we need to get you warm. The last thing we want is for you to get pneumonia. And we should stitch up that gash on your head, it looks nasty."

Chiron touched it lightly, and laughed. "Don't bother. It'll heal quickly."

Christopher shrugged. "If you insist."

They made camp right there for a while, waiting for Chiron to get dry and in good enough condition to keep riding. He had actually dozed off for a bit, still wrapped up in the blanket. But Christopher could still see him shivering. He started a fire, and gently unwrapped Chiron from the wet blanket and gave him a fresh, new one.

"He saved your life," Christopher told the captain.

He nodded.

"Perhaps you should say something to the Council about this."

"Yeah." He paused. "Why did he do it? Why save my life?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

Chiron woke a little bit later, and assured the Guards he was feeling well enough to continue with their journey. The captain moved the troops out, but told the guards not to bother with the handcuffs. They were not needed any longer.

They were able to get in several miles before dark. They were close to the Emerald City. By next evening, they would be home.

Finally, after two months of seperation, he would be able to see familiar faces again.

But heaven knows what was in store for him when he returned.

All sorts of horrible situations ran through his mind, keeping him up late into the night. All the guards were sleeping peacefully, except for one.

"Chiron," the captain said. "You up?"

"Obviously."

"Can't sleep?"

"Obviously."

"What's on your mind?"

"And you care because?"

"Because something's bugging you, or you'd be sleeping like a baby right now."

"I'll let you guess."

"You're worried about tomorrow," the captain said with a sigh.

"Bingo, we have a winner."

"You haven't changed a damned bit," the captain said with a small smile.

"No, no, I changed. Or were _you_ the one that was unconscious when I dragged your sorry ass from the river?" Chiron said with a smile.

"I never did thank you for that, did I?" he said slowly.

"No you didn't."

"Thank you.

"You're welcome."

A long pause. "Why?" the captain said.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"What did you expect me to do, just stand there and watch you drown?" Chiron asked in a surprised tone.

"I thought you didn't like me," the captain said.

"Don't kid yourself, I absolutely hate your guts. But just because you're an ignorant and stupid asshole doesn't mean I should just let you die. I couldn't live with that on my conscious." He laughed. "And besides, it was fun."

"Fun?!"

"The excitement! The drama! The near-death experience! Totally worth it."

"You almost _died_!"

Chiron looked at him. "I was shot, brutally tortured, and mauled by Kalidahs. I've come close to death so many times I lost count."

"You have one hell of a guardian angel," the captain said with a shake of his head.

"Either that or the Unnamed God just likes to watch me get nearly killed," Chiron laughed.

"Nice to know you're looking on the bright side of things."

Chiron hesitated. "It wasn't always like that. It has been one hell of a brutal journey. I still haven't quite figured myself out yet. But . . . I just hope that people won't think I'm a monster."

"Maybe," the captain said. "I don't think you're a monster."

"Bullshit. You chained me up the second you saw me."

"What I meant to say was that I don't think you're a monster anymore," the captain corrected. "And maybe the Council will realize that, too."

"Put in a good word for me, will you?"

"Of course," the captain said. "You saved my life." Chiron smiled. "You better get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

Chiron chuckled, closinghis eyes. "Indeed."


	36. The Welcoming Committee

They were only a few miles from the Emerald City, but it was close enough that they could see the tall skyscrapers and towers protruding over the surrounding landscape. Chiron inhaled deeply. Night had begun to descend, swallowing whatever little light still peaked over the horizon.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Chiron said to himself. The Captain nodded slowly and they continued to march onwards. Chiron could not help to supress his rising sense of dread. He expected the worst, but who knows what was really happening in the real world?

They passed by the surrounding villages, and their reactions, to put it nicely, were far from welcoming. Mothers herded their children into the safety of their homes with terrified expressions scrawled on their faces. The men stopped their daily chores and glared furiously at them, some gripping their tools as if they were preparing to attack Chiron. The teenagers and younger adults stopped to taunt and throw Chiron nasty insults.

"Hybrid!"

"Freak!"

"Go back to the animals where you belong!"

"Riacco should have killed him when he had the chance!"

"Half-breed!"

"I bet that story was total bullshit! His mom fucked a gryphon!"

Chiron ignored them and kept moving, hiding his burning anger at the villagers for saying such things.

The reception at the city, however, made the villager's reception seem friendly. There were more insults, taunts, threats on his life, and some even threw rotten food at him. Chiron managed to duck to avoid getting hit in the face by an egg, but another villager managed to hit him with a very rotten tomato. The crowds howled with laughter. With as much dignity as he could, Chiron wiped the rotten tomato off himself. He kept his head held high, his gaze strong, and he never retorted or replied to any of the villager's remarks.

Chiron never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

Finally, they approached the Council meeting place, a large building a few blocks from the Palace itself. The guards escorted him inside, while simultaneously driving back the angry mob of people.

"Welcome home," Christopher said bitterly.

"Some welcoming party." Chiron muttered. "So things are that bad, huh?"

Christopher only shook his head.

They approached the door to a large meeting room, and knocked. A man, whom Chiron recognized as Vince, opened the door. He sneered.

"Ah, Chiron. Welcome back. It has been quite some time since I've seen you last." Chiron couldn't help but notice the cruel sarcasm in his voice. "Please do come in."

Chiron entered, along with Christopher, the Captain, and another guard. All the Councilmembers, except for Dorothy, Boq, Glinda, and Hurontu, the Black Bear, were present. Not one Animal was in the room.

"If it is not too much to ask, I would like to see my parents," Chiron said.

"Of course you would," Vince said cooly, seating himself at the head of the table. "But I am afraid I cannot allow that."

"What?!"

"Chiron, you are a creature wanted by the Council." Chiron frowned upon hearing Vince call him a "creature." "Your parents, and their little friends, conspired against the entire nation. They were removed of power because of that. And for that, I am afraid you will be unable to see them until after your assessment," Vince explained calmy.

"My assessment?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

"We want to simply test you to make sure you're still . . . suitable to be king in the future," Vince said. "We want to ake sure this little problem of yours will not interfere with your performance. We'll start right away, in the morning, that is."

Chiron said nothing, knowing full well that if he argued against Vince, it would only hurt his chances of becoming king. And getting his parents restored to the throne as well.

Vince turned to the Captain. "I assume there was no trouble retrieving the boy?"

Chiron glared at Vince. _Boy_?!? He was an adult, for God's sake!

"None at all, your Honor," he said. "He came quietly and willingly."

"Is that so?" Vince asked suspiciously.

"It is," the captain said. Chiron looked at him. Their eyes met briefly, and the captain sighed. "Your Honor, if I may, I need to share something with you and the Council."

"And what is that?" Vince asked.

"Chiron saved my life."

There was a moment of dead silence. "What did you say?" Vince asked slowly.

"Chiron saved my life," the captain repeated. "When we were returning to the Emerald City, I attempted to ford a river. Chiron tried to warn us that it was unsafe, but I did not listen to him. Sure enough, I was swept away in the current, along with two other of my men. Chiron rescued us from the river. And in doing so, he risked his own life. He almost drowned himself. I think that should at least prove Chiron is still as noble and courageous as ever."

"Is this true?" Vince asked, looking at Christopher and the other guard.

They nodded. "Yes, sir," Christopher said.

Vince turned to Chiron. "How did you know the river was unsafe?"

Chiron shrugged. "I don't really know. Instinct, I guess."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I have heightened senses, because I'm a gryphon, and I could hear that the water was moving very quickly," Chiron explained. "I've had enough experience out in the wild to know that the river was moving too fast to safely ford it."

"Very interesting," Vince said slowly. "Well, naturally, I'm going to have to debrief your squadron, Captain, to make sure this is true."

"Of course," the Captain said.

Vince wrinkled his nose. "And by God, what is that smell?!"

"Oh. Someone threw a tomato at Chiron," the Captain said. "Your Honor, we must do something about these people. They're out of control!"

"Don't worry, I have something in mind," Vince said, with a small smile playing on his lips. He looked at Chiron. "Here's your assessment. If you can convince the people that you are not a monster, and if you can convince us you're still suitable to be king, then we'll release your parents and their friends, return them to power, and you'll have the crown. All drastic circumstances notwithstanding."

Chiron nodded, quickly thinking of something he could do. But what could possibly impress the Council enough to give him the crown? "I understand." he said. "But I may need some outside help."

"All the resources you need will be provided," Vince assured.

"Then can I contact a few of my friends?" Chiron asked.

"You mean your boyfriend, Nikolas?" one of the Council members snickered. A chuckle rippled around the room. Chiron stiffened, clenching his fists in anger.

"I expected better from you, but you're nothing but a bunch of dogs!" the Captain suddenly said angrily. "How dare you insult him like that! You! Of all people! You are a disgrace to all of Oz!"

There was a ringing silence throughout the room, all eyes turned to the Captain. Vince slowly stood, and walked to the Captain's side.

"You dare speak out against a Council member?" he asked in a low voice.

"My duites are to protect the royal family. And that means from all verbal insults as well," the Captain said firmly. "And I personally do not think someone of such high standards as a Council man should say such things to a well-respected citizen of Oz."

Vince did not say anything for a moment. "Captain, you and your guards are dismissed. Prepare to be debriefed of your return journey in half an hour."

"Yes, sir," he said, saluting, and the three men marched out the door.

"You are a most curious creature, Chiron," Vince said in the same deadly voice.

"And how is that, your Honor?" Chiron said calmly, ignoring that once again Vince called him a "creature."

"In only two days, you managed to turn one of my most promising guards against me," Vince said. "The Captain, Demitri that is, was more than willing to volunteer to hunt you down. Yes, _hunt_." Chiron's eyes widened. "He was quite eager to bring you back dead or alive, but of course, I could not permit that, as I wished to speak to you first."

"People change," Chiron answered simply.

"Perhaps. But who knows if it will be for good?" Vince said. He seated himself back at the head of the table. "It is time for you to get some rest, it is quite late. We'll show you to your temporary room, and a servant will bring you some supper."

"Thank you," Chiron said, fighting back the urge to say it sarcastically.

"And of course, changing into your . . . _other_ form is strictly prohibited," Vince said coldly. "If you do, you'll lose your chance of ever regaining the crown. Is that understood?"

Chiron nodded, an angry glint in his eye. "Yes, _your Honor_."

Vince glared at him, noticing his sarcasm. "Send for the servant."

A tall, lanky man promptly arrived at the door, and escorted Chiron to a room in the basement of the building. It was a small, stone room with only a mattress and a chair huddled into one corner of the room. A few blankets were tossed carelessly over the bed, and the servant showed him inside. Chiron entered, and the servant immediately slammed the door shut, and bolted the door shut. Chiron furiously pounded against the door. Steel. He huffed angrily.

This wasn't a room. It was practically a jail cell.

Chiron groaned, flopping on the old, worn-out matress. He hated himself right now. Just standing there and listening to the Council talk to him like that!! He roared angrily. He should have said something! Should have done something!

Like snap Vince's little neck for calling him a monster.

The thought of crushing his throat in his hands made him feel slightly better, but he knew better than that. He had to play along with their game. Let them insult him. Let them humiliate him. Show no anger, or they might think that being a gryphon had turned him feral.

He wasn't a monster, and he was going to show them.

A knock came at the door a short while later. A servant entered, carrying a tray of food. He placed it unceremoniously on the floor and exited quickly without a word. Chiron ignored it. He wasn't hungry.

* * *

_Chiron . . . Chiron . . ._

_He was flying above treetops, his wings beating tirelessly onwards. He had to run. They were coming for him. They were going to kill him!_

_Chiron!_

_He could see them. Thousands of torches blazed across the horizon. It was an angry hunting party out to capture him. He could see glints of steel as the arrowheads were readied on large recurve bows. Dozens of archers prepared to attack him, to fire, to shoot him down from the skies. He could hear then jeering, cursing, yelling at him. Chanting for him to die._

_CHIRON!_

_He fell, falling, falling . . . the earth opened up beneath him and he fell straight through it, into a black and bottomless pit. He could not tell if he was still falling, or simply floating in this dark and nightmarish realm._

_"Chiron . . . my son . . . you've come home . . ."_

_Chiron's padded feet softly hit some sort of smooth, glassy surface. He turned around, but could not see anything in the endless darkness._

_"Dad?" he called out._

_"Close enough," a chilling voice said. And out of the darkness stepped a terrifying figure. Chiron recoiled in alarm, taking several steps back, away from the demon standing in front of him._

_The Scarecrow._

_A smile played on the demon's stitched mouth. "It is good to see you after all this time."_

_"What are you doing?!" Chiron demanded. "What do you want?!"_

_"To simply talk to you," the Scarecrow said, stepping closer. Chiron stepped further backwards._

_"Get out! You have no reason to be here!" Chiron demanded._

_"How wrong you are," Scarecrow said with a shake of his head._

_Chiron bellowed furiously and lunged at the Scarecrow, claws unfurled. The Scarecrow vanished in a whiff of smoke, and Chiron landed on empty air._

_"There's no sense trying to fight me. You're in my realm now."_

_Chiron whipped around, and saw the Scarecrow standing behind him, with a rather amused expression. Chiron growled dangerously._

_"Alright. Then talk. What the hell's going on?!" _

_"I convinced your father to allow me to visit you in your dreams. This is the only way your parents can communicate with you, seeing as the Council won't allow you to visit your parents." Scarecrow said._

_"Can't my mom do some other spell or something?!" Chiron said._

_"She needs to know your exact location to do so. And of course the Council oh-so-conveniently_ forgot _to mention where they were taking you after you returned," Scarecrow said angrily. "But I can travel through minds, creating a link between one person's conscience and another."_

_"How is it possible you can do that?" Chiron asked._

_"Hey, don't ask me, I don't make the rules up, I just go with the flow," Scarecrow said with a shrug. "Maybe it was a side-affect from the spell your mom used on daddy to turn him back into a human, I have no idea. I was created out of Fiyero's inner turmoils and rage, and I got these nifty mind powers to boot. So I suggest we make good use of them."_

_"Fine. Doesn't seem like I have a choice," Chiron said, sitting down on his haunches. "So what is going on?"_

_"Well, first and foremost, your parents need to know what happened while you were away," Scarecrow said with a wince. "They want to know EVERYTHING. Annoying and nosy little bastard, your father is."_

_Chiron growled furiously._

_"Calm down, don't get your fathers all ruffled," Scarecrow said quickly. "So just give me the brief overview and I'll fill you in on what's going on, ok?"_

_"Could you tell me what's going on here first, then I'll tell you my story?" Chiron said. "I've been out of touch for, what, two and a half months now?"_

_Scarecrow shrugged. "Makes no difference to me," he said. "Well, for starters, your parents, and Dorothy, Boq, and Glinda, were temporarily removed from power because they conspired against the entire nation."_

_Chiron rolled his eyes. "Ok, I figured that much out already."_

_"Well, excuse me, princess," Scarecrow snarled. _

_"Please continue," Chiron grumbled._

_"Thank you." He inhaled deeply. "Let's start at the beginning! After the shit hit the fan, reactions were . . . a little more favorable than what they are now."_

_Chiron was shocked. "Really?!"_

_"Yes, really, now shut up and let me finish," Scarecrow snapped. "Most of the people were sympathetic, and decided to pity you for your situation, saying it was a horrible and unavoidable accident. In short, things were working in our favor."_

_"What happened, then?" Chiron said slowly._

_"It was only about a week or so after you flew the coop things went really sour really quickly. Naturally, some people were pissed as all hell and wanted you dead, but in the beginning, they were mostly ignored. But slowly and surely, people started to listen to them. They started siding with the rioters. And bibbity-boppity-boom, a full-scale riot went marching down the streets to the Emerald City, demanding your mother and father be removed from the throne. The Council, being the cowards that they are, gave in almost immediately and voted to boot your parents out. But they agreed to at least give you a shot, much to your parent's relief."_

_Chiron sat there, at loss for words and stunned by the news. "What about Panatia? Nikolas?"_

_"I haven't heard too much about them, but from what I've heard, they've got handed some serious shit as well," Scarecrow said._

_Chiron lowered his head. "Oh god, this is all my fault . . ."_

_"Quit whining, you over-sized pussy cat," Scarecrow drawled. "But at least the Council gave you one last chance. You hve to really prove yourself here. You need to show them you're still capable, and that the people still support you."_

_"What should I do?" Chiron asked._

_Scarecrow smiled wickedly. "Don't worry. I have a marvelous plan. You see, I've been watching the Council very closely for a while now, and learned their styles, and their weaknesses. And I have just the thing you can do to prove yourself."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"Ah, I can't! It's a surprise!" Scarecrow said with a laugh, and vanished in a whiff of smoke._

Chiron jolted from his sleep, taking a moment to get his bearings straight. He was in the small stony room the Council had _ever_-so-generously given him to reside in. He growled, lying on his matress, staring up at the ceiling.

He reflected back on the dream, or vision, or whatever it was. It was very strange, being visited by his father's demon, no less. He lay wide awake, thinking.

What was he up to now?

* * *

Fiyero inhaled deeply, calming his mind and preparing himself to enter the sub-concious, into the Scarecrow's realm. He closed his eyes, and could sense the Scarecrow's presence. Needless to say, he was desperate to try anything, just so he could know his son was alright. He was worried to the point where he ate very little and slept even less, spending his nights pacing around his room anxiously. He knew he could trust the Scarecrow, he wouldn't dare lie about Chiron to him.

_"About time, your ex-Majesty!"_ the Scarecrow laughed.

"Enough," Fiyero said coldly. "Now tell me! Where is my son? Is he alright?"

_"He's perfectly fine, not a scratch on him. The Council's locking him up in one of the temporary cells in the Council headquarter's basement,"_ Scarecrow said boringly.

"I should have suspected as much," Fiyero growled. "Did you ask him what I told you?"

"_Oh, yeah, he managed to find a place to stay. Housed with a pretty little gryphon, Seraphim, if I recall correctly, and her father, Luminus,"_ Scarecrow droned on.

"Were there any problems?"

_"Ah, a few minor incidents in the beginning, but nothing, really. The Animals liked him and treated him like an equal. You have nothing to worry about."_

Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief. "At least his stay in Faraday Grounds was comfortable. Now listen, we need to think of a way we can help Chiron gain the Council's support."

_"Oh, don't worry about that, I've got it all planned out,"_ Scarecrow said mischieviously.

Fiyero raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Really? What's your great big plan? What do we do?"

"We _don't do anything,"_ Scarecrow said, grinning widely. "_We leave it up to Chiron's little friends."_

"But how will they know what to do?!" Fiyero yelled frantically.

_"Oh, don't worry, they'll know,"_ Scarecrow said. _"Now listen, this is exactly what you're going to need to tell Boq . . ."_

Boq read the piece of paper he held in his hands over and over. The instructions on he paper were perfectly clear and precise.

But it didn't make any sense.

Boq shook his head, turning his attention back to the newspaper lying on the kitchen table. Chiron had returned. He sighed. God knows what the hell the Council would be doing to him.

Panatia was with him there, as well. She had come home for the weekend, desperate for any reason to not linger any longer than need be at Shiz University. School for her had become a living hell. Boq had of course made several visits to demand the Headmaster do something about the students mistreating her daughter. And everytime, the Headmaster would assure that proper disciplinary action was being taken. A load of horse crap if he ever saw it.

Panatia stared down at the paper, her expression one of immense joy, and terror. Joy that her friend was finally home, and terrified for him and the uncertain future.

"We need to do something, father," she said suddenly. "We need to help him! There must be something we can do for him!"

Boq remembered the instructions given to him, via the paper, and inhaled deeply. "I am truly sorry, Panatia," Boq said gently, gripping his daughter's hand. "But there's nothing I can do for him."

Panatia became upset and stood, pacing around the kitchen anxiously. "But there has to be _something_ you can do for him!"

"Panatia, if I try to help him, I will lose all chances of ever re-obtaining my position as Governor of Gilikin, you know that," Boq said in the same gentle voice.

"You can't just sit here and do nothing!" Panatia cried.

"Please, listen to me," he said softly, gripping her shoulders. "There's nothing_ I_ can do for him. _I_ can't help him."

Panatia began to grow angry, but she paused, thinking carefully over her father's words. "You can't help him?" she finally said slowly.

He nodded. "I can't help at all."

Panatia cast her eyes downwards thoughtfully, then her eyes lit up. She grinned widely, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You can't, but I can, right?"

"I don't see why not," he said, smiling along with her.

She gave an excited nod, and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you!"

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he said. "And, Panatia, whatever you're planning, it has to be big."

She nodded. "I know. Don't worry, I know exactly what I need to do."

"And Panatia?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful."

"I will."

* * *


	37. You're Not The Only One

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

* * *

Chiron could not fall asleep after his meeting with Scarecrow, so he simply waited for the Council to summon him for his assessment.

He still could not believe this was happening, though.

His parents were thrown from power, Boq, Glinda, and Dorothy as well, that slimeball Vince was now in charge . . . and Panatia.

How much has she suffered because of him?

Scarecrow's words haunted him. _"I haven't heard too much about them, but from what I've heard, they've got handed some serious shit as well." _

Chiron groaned. Of course they would. Panatia was probably the laughing stock of the entire university, and he doubted the professors would do a damn thing to stop them. Ms. Ferius might have done something, but he doubted anyone else would have.

A few hours later, a servant opened the door, escorted by a couple of guards, none of which were in the squadron to bring him back from Faraday Grounds. Chiron got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Chiron had learned long ago to trust those feelings. These guards did not bring any promising news with them.

Chiron wordlessly got up off his mattress and the guards led him up the stairs to the meeting room. The Council was seated inside and waiting for him. Once Chiron took his seat, an empty chair at the far end of the table, Vince dismissed the guards.

"Chiron, as you have been told, today begins your assessment to evaluate if you are still capable of holding the position as king," Vince began. Chiron nodded in agreement. "We will test every aspect of your psyche and physiology. Mental tests as well as physical." Chiron grinned upon being heard he would be physically tested. That would be the easier part of his examination, for sure. "We have assigned a specialist to give you such tests."

At that moment, a man entered the room, but Chiron could smell him. He knew who it was before he even set foot in the room.

The door creaked open, and Chiron jumped to his feet, growling furiously.

"RIACCO?!"

* * *

Panatia made her way across the campus swiftly, a determined glint in her eye. She ignored all the stares and insults people gave her. She had a mission. She had to do something. Nothing else mattered other than her plan to help Chiron.

After all, she loved him.

Panatia found Nikolas sitting in the corner of the library, completely alone. She approached him, placing her hands on the surface of the table Nik was studying at.

"Nik, we gotta do something," she said quietly.

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed," he said sarcastically. "Well, what do you suggest? We can't blow everyone who insults us to smithereens. The Headmaster already forbid you to perform magic outside of Sorcery class!"

"Not about that!" she said. "About Chiron!"

"What about him? He's locked up in the Council Headquarters. There's nothing we can do for him."

"Yes there is!" Panatia said. "We need to start a march."

"Excuse me?"

"We need to rally the people and march on down to the Emerald City and demand the Council to release Chiron. If we can get enough people to join us, it might convince the Council that the people still support him, and the Council will have no choice but to let Chiron go and let him be king!"

Nik stared at Panatia as if she was crazy. "Pan, that sounds like a very . . . interesting idea, but it will never work! Everyone hates us! Everyone thinks we screwed over Chiron and we're the reason he's a gryphon hybrid! No one will listen to us. Even if we did get some guys to march with us, the thing will erupt into a riot before we even get within ten miles of the Emerald City!"

"You are a man of little faith," Panatia said quietly. "Fortunately for us, I have taken some public speaking classes. I have a pretty good idea how to convince them to listen to us. And I already sent a letter to Kodu. He'd help us in a heart beat, the Animals still greatly respect him."

"You and all your stupid classes," Nik muttered. "Alright, fine, we can try, but I doubt it will work."

"It's better than sitting around and doing nothing."

"Yeah. So how do you propose we go around and convince the entire student body to walk all the way to the Emerald City?"

"I'm going to make a speech at the spring pep rally."

Nik's eyes went wide. "You're crazy! The crowds will eat you alive!" Panatia gave him a look. "Besides, you need a teacher's permission to be in the assembly," Nik added quickly.

"Ms. Ferius would gladly help us, I'm sure of it!" Panatia said, starting to grow excited. "Don't worry, I've thought over all of it."

Nik threw up his hands. "Ok, so what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to give the speech with me."

Nik moaned, rubbing his eyes. "This is going to end in disaster."

* * *

Chiron had to use all his self control to not lunge at Riacco and kill him right there. His hands clenched into fists, and he could already feel his nails growing into claws. Riacco grinned wickedly at him.

"Ah, Chiron. Pleasure to see you again!" he said coldly.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Chiron roared. "He tried to kill me!!"

"And your father imprisoned him in an insane asylum for over four months under false charges," Vince said. "That constitutes as his punishment for attempted murder in the second degree. He has served his time, and has been released a few weeks ago."

"And what a terrible sentence it was," Riacco said mournfully. "It was traumatic, rotting away in that asylum! Listening to the lunatic's screams day in and day out!"

"You're lying!" Chiron roared.

"Chiron, may I remind you that _he _is the one who will be evaluating you?" Vince reminded Chiron coolly.

"You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I feel is necessary. And I truly believe that Riacco is the only one who will be able to fully evaluate you."

Chiron finally understood. Riacco himself was a test. They were doing whatever they could to make up a reason why Chiron couldn't be king. They knew he was going to be hostile towards Riacco. They were going to test his restraint and anger. Any slip up, any sign that he was vicious or feral, and they would ban him from the throne.

Chiron growled angrily at the slimes for thinking of such a thing.

Chiron forced himself to calm down. "Alright," he said patiently. "If you say Riacco is the best one to evaluate me, then so be it." How he loathed saying that.

Vince studied him for a moment. "Then let's get started. Riacco, feel free to use any of our resources for your tests, and don't hesitate to call for any assistance, if needed."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," Riacco said politely. He turned to Chiron. "Well, shall we?"

Chiron hated every single instant he had to stand next to that bastard as they walked down the halls to another room, this one stark white with tile floors, a small rectangular table, and two chairs, each on opposite sides of the table. The room looked like an interrogation room in police stations. Chiron had no doubt one of the walls was actually a one way-mirror. Riacco shut the door behind them.

"Chiron, let me be straight with you. I know you absolutely despise me and there's nothing you'd like more than to gut me right here, and right now," Riacco said flatly.

"You have no idea," Chiron growled.

"And personally, I don't blame you. I tried to kill you--twice. And I know no amount of apologies will ever forgive my actions."

Chiron stared at Riacco. Was Riacco . . . trying to apologize to him?! What game was he playing?

"But, I have to tell you the truth. Back then, I wasn't in my right mind. I wasn't thinking straight. Something inside of me just . . . just snapped, and I felt like I couldn't control myself. I know what I did was horrible and I deserved every minute of punishment I got. But it was a good thing, because I was able to get help. I got myself straightened out, and I want to make a fresh start. Chiron, I want to help you."

Chiron stared dumbstruck at Riacco. He was trying to get on Chiron's good side?! After everything he did?! Chiron had studied his every movement for any tell-tale signs of lying, but there was none. No rapid breathing, no sweating, no adverting of the eyes. Chiron even enhanced his hearing just to listen to his heart rate; the surest sign of lying. But his heartbeat was steady. Riacco wasn't lying. Chiron couldn't believe it.

Chiron shook his head. "Riacco, let me be honest with you."

"Please do."

"I can't trust you. I don't know if you're lying or what you're trying to do."

"I completely understand. It's only natural. Anyone else would be just as reluctant as you to trust a madman," Riacco said with a slight smile. "But I will earn your trust, because I honestly want to help you now. I know you're a great kid and you'll be an excellent king. All I did back then, all those ridiculous plans to try to gain the throne . . . all that was crazy talk. I have no desire to be king, or to marry Dorothy, for that matter. No, all of that is behind me. You have to believe me when I say that the Council chose _me _to give you the assessment. Because they knew you'd go ape shit when you saw me."

Chiron gave him a sideways look. Could he trust Riacco? Was he really telling the truth? But his entire future laid in Riacco's hands. He had to at least tolerate Riacco long enough to pass the examination.

"So what do you say? Will you let me have one more shot? Can you let me help you?" Riacco said sincerely, holding out his hand.

It wasn't like Chiron had a choice. He shook Riacco's hand. "Yeah. I trust you."

Riacco smiled, shaking a little more vigorously. "That is excellent to hear! Ok, now it is time for your first test." He seated himself at the table, and Chiron followed suit. "I promise, I'll do whatever I can to help you out, but I need to be honest with the Council as well."

Chiron nodded. "I know."

"Alright. The Council wants me to ask you this question: Why should we, the Council, trust you to rule over all of Oz?"

Chiron thought carefully over the question for a moment. "Because being turned into a gryphon was one of the best things that has happened to me," he finally said after a long pause.

Riacco stared at Chiron at complete loss for words. "What?" he gaped.

"Let me explain. Being a gryphon has really changed me, and all for the better. I was reckless and naive beforehand, but after the incident, I finally began to realize all I have taken for granted. I remember my father trying to teach me to be humble, and that everyone's equal, Animals and humans alike. And I learned that. When I first transformed, I felt the pain of being an outcast. I learned humility and I learned how lucky I was to have friends and family who loved me for who I am, not for what I am. In Faraday Grounds, I spent quite some time living in a modest home, pulling my own weight, really doing something for the community I was a part of. And it was so . . . so _enlightening_. I felt accepted when I was forced to flee from the Emerald City, and I began to learn what true friendship and loyalty was. I really had to struggle to cope with my condition, and it has shaped me into a better person. I can live just as easily among humans and with Animals. And in my opinion, shouldn't a country composed of people and Animals be ruled by someone who knows what it's like to be both human and Animal?"

Riacco sat motionless throughout Chiron's entire speech. He slowly began to smile, shuffling the papers out in front of him. "Well, I'm convinced," he said happily. "I have no doubt this will sway the Council in your favor. And I swear to you and your parents that I'll put in a good word for you."

Chiron lowered his gaze, nodding slowly. But could he trust Riacco? How good was his word? Chiron wasn't so sure anymore.

"You seem down," Riacco observed, his voice soft.

Chiron shook his head. "I just want to see my parents."

Riacco shook his head sadly. "The Council won't let you until after the examination."

"I know that," Chiron said, snapping a little.

"Your parents are alright, they can take care of themselves. The Council wouldn't dare try to physically harm them," Riacco said. "They miss you a lot, too."

Chiron looked up at him. "You saw them?!"

"Briefly," Riacco said. "It was just after the Council released me. They were talking to your folks, explaining the protocol and everything. Your mother was saying how much she wants to see you again, and your father looked worried sick." He paused. "You are very lucky to have such great parents. My mom and dad died when I was very young. I grew up with my aunt, not exactly the nicest person in the world. I remember asking her about my parents, but she'd never tell me anything useful."

Chiron listened, not saying anything in response.

"You're right to thank the Unnamed God for everything you have. Not many people do anymore. Everything's taken for granted," Riacco kept saying. He stood. "I'll go talk to the Council, they'l be waiting to hear back from me. If I see your parents, I'll let them know you're ok."

Chiron nodded once more. "Thank you."

* * *

Vince had heard the entire conversation through a microphone carefully hidden in the walls of the interrogation room. Chiron's answer to the question was very moving, to anyone else but him.

Vince was not convinced or moved at all by Chiron's little speech.

He knew a vicious animal lurked somewhere underneath Chiron's skin, and he was going to find it.

Riacco emerged from the room. " 'I swear to you and your parents that I'll put in a good word for you?' " Vince said sarcastically. "Lurline, Riacco, who's side are you fucking on?!"

"At the moment, his," he said. "He's a good kid. Sure, he changed, but it's all for the better. You should have seen the look in his eye, he was being completely honest and serious."

"And how do you know that little brat didn't use his magic to manipulate you?" Vince said suspiciously.

"Manipulating a human mind is extremely advanced magic. Even Madame Elphaba would have great difficulty doing it. Chiron is nowhere near powerful enough to do something of that caliber," Riacco said.

"And how would you know that?"

"I saw him, the best he can do is levitate small objects and making equally small objects explode," Riacco said. "Maybe you should be the one who should be tested. Chiron seems perfectly capable to me."

"He's playing along with the whole charade. He knows how to beat the system, he knows how to play along and he knows how to get people on his side!" Vince said.

"Just like he was able to get _so_ many people to support him after the news, and how _all_ his loyal supporters marched down to the palace to express their _devotion _to their prince?" Riacco said sarcastically.

"Do not mock me, Riacco," Vince said dangerously. "Keep prodding! He's nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Why don't you question him for yourself? See him eye-to-eye? Then you can question me," Riacco said coldly. He turned on his heel, and walked away.

And from inside the room, Chiron heard everything. His jaw dropped in shock.

Maybe Riacco had really been changed.

It was possible, wasn't it?

* * *

The entire faculty and student body of Shiz University filed outside and into the stands around the football stadium, holding over 10,000 people. Every student and teacher squeezed into the bleachers, ready to watch the Spring Pep Rally.

The band marched onto the field, playing the school's song as they did so. The band director tweaked the song just enough so the song was more upbeat and faster paced than the melodious and dramatic original score. All the students sang along, showing off their school spirit.

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls,_

_The proudliest sight there is _

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned _

_We shall still revere the lessons learned _

_In our days at dear old Shiz _

_Our days at dear old Shiz!_

_Our days at dear old Shiz!_

The crowds cheered as the band marched off the field and onto the sidelines. The Headmaster stepped forward, microphone in hand.

"Welcome, faculty and students, to the annual Spring Pep Rally!" he said. The students cheered in response. "Let's give a warm round of applause to our track team, who will go head-to-head with our arch-rivals, Gilikin University this Friday at four o'clock!"

The track team ran on to the field, jumping and pumping their fists as the students roared with cheers. The coach stepped forward, taking the microphone from the Headmaster.

"Good afternoon, students! This year we've got quite a lot of talent on the team! Please come out to our meets and support some of the best athletes Shiz has to offer!" he bellowed. The students applauded, and the track team ran off the field.

Panatia sighed to herself. Chiron should be out there. He wanted to be on the team so badly. He was an excellent runner. She stood, waiting for her turn to come out on to the field. She watched the other sport teams be introduced, along with the Drama Club, announcing their upcoming musical performance.

Finally it was her turn. She doubted Ms. Ferius told the Headmaster exactly what she was going to do, but there was no turning back now. She turned to Nik.

"Yo ready?" she asked.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" he answered uneasily.

He was downright terrified.

Panatia inhaled deeply. "Here goes everything."

She marched confidently out on to the field, Nikolas following her. The cheers of the students died down some as they watched the two make their way to the center of the field. The Headmaster gave them a suspicious glare before hesitantly handing over the microphone.

"Thank you," Panatia said sheepishly.

The Headmaster took his seat, turning towards Ms. Ferius. "What exactly are they going to do, Anadius?" he asked lowly. She shrugged.

"It's a surprise," she answered simply.

"Hello, fellow students and faculty," Panatia said into the microphone. The students were silent. "This is a day to celebrate the many talents our school has to offer. But there is one student who could not be here, but should. His name is Chiron Tiggular. He is one of the most remarkable person I have had the pleasure to meet, but now, because of something he had no control over, he is being imprisoned by the Council. The Council, who swore to be just and fair, virtuous in their laws and fair in their punishments. But they lied to us. They captured Chiron as if he was just an animal, and locked him up for no legitimate reason. He has done nothing wrong, but he is being treated like a criminal! Meanwhile, we sit back and watch, easily pointing blame at anyone but ourselves. Is this right? Is this how we show our support to our future king and to our friend? Who in here has not seen the kindness and the hospitality that Chiron is capable of? Who has not seen how strong and how much of a leader Chiron is capable of being?! Who are we to say he cannot be king? Who are we to judge? Shouldn't we stand by his side, and truly show our spirit by supporting a member of our own school? That is why I propose to you, my fellow classmates, that we march to the Emerald City and show the Council that we still support him!! Let's show how truly spirited we are! Let's show Chiron that he is still our friend! That he deserves a chance! Let's show the Council how wrong they were to judge Chiron! Let's show the world what we stand for! Equality for man and Animals alike!"

The student body slowly joined in, the cheers building gradually until at the end of Panatia's speech all the students were cheering and roaring along with Panatia. Students jumped to their feet in a frenzy, and even some of the teachers cheered along.

The Headmaster stared, dumbstruck, at the students. "Ms. Ferius?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I believe you were the one who authorized such a presentation?"

"I did," she said coolly. "To me, it was an excellent idea. Panatia has every right to express her views and her support for her friend."

"If this riot gets out of hand, you are responsible," he said threateningly.

"I will make sure no such thing hapens," she responded.

* * *

Three days after the assembly, the time it took Panatia to arrange the march and alert the student body, the students poured into the quad, carrying signs and wearing comfortable walking shoes. They planned to take the train to the outskirts of the Emerald City, and march in from there. The journey would be long, but well worth it.

Panatia grabbed her own sign, which read "Free The King." She and hundreds of other students boarded the train, and the train set off. Laurenne seated herself next to Panatia, one of the few friends who still stood by Panatia's side.

"I have no idea how you did it," she said. "But you managed to change the entire student body's opinion in 3.1 seconds."

Panatia smiled. "It's all about the power of persuasion."

The train stopped at the station a few hours later, and there, all the Shiz students got off, and regrouped. Almost the entire school, about 9,000 in all, had joined in on the trip. Ms. Ferius was one of the few teachers tagging along and attempting to supervise.

Then they marched, signs held high and with pride, Panatia in front, leading the charge. People stopped and looked on, some shaking their heads in disgust, some joining in. The group was only fifteen minutes or so from the train station, they ran across a very large group of Animals. Kodu was leading them. Panatia smiled.

"Kodu! What a surprise!" she said happily.

"Oh, come now. You think I wold pass up an opportunity to join you guys?" he said with a wink. "As you can see, I brought a couple of friends."

"A couple?!" Nik said. "Looks like you brought an entire army!"

"This is only a small fraction of the population of Faraday Grounds. The gryphon kits hatched very recently, so most of the females were unable to come," Kodu explained.

"But we volunteered, gladly!" a little Rabbit said happily. "Chiron needs all the help he can get!"

"We owe him much," a gryphon said.

Panatia's smile grew wider. "Well, come on, then, what are we waiting for? The Emerald City is only about two hours away!"

* * *

Liiku drummed his pencil on his desk, waiting for the latest news from his reporters. In the meantime, he sat patiently at his desk, trying to enjoy a cheap cigarette.

He glanced out the window, taking a long pull on his cigarette. But something outside caught his eye. It looked like . . . he didn't know what, but he knew he had to check it out.

Grabbing his coat, he sprinted out the door, pad of paper and pencil in hand. He snaked his way through the alleyways, and found himself standing in the middle of a very large crowd. They were all moving with a purpose, a set goal in mind. Many of the people were carrying signs. Liiku caught glimpses of some: "Let Him Go," "We Love Our Prince," "He's One Of Us," the list went on. Confused, he tapped one of the people marching in the throngs, a college-aged student.

"What is this?" Liiku asked the student.

"We're marching on the Council to demand them to release Chiron!" he said.

Liiku was stunned. Not two days ago, a vast majority of the people wanted Chiron dead and gone. How did this happen so quickly?

"Who's in charge?" he asked.

"Panatia!" he responded.

"Panatia?!" Liiku gasped. "As in, daughter of the Governor of Gilikin, _that _Panatia?!"

"That's the one!" he said.

Liiku jogged to the front of the mob, scanning the heads for Panatia. He finally saw her, and ran to her side. She looked shocked, at the very least, to see him.

"So I heard you're responsible for this riot," Liiku laughed.

"We're not rioting," she said patiently. "We're simply marching for a cause."

And what cause is that?"

"We're marching to show our support for Chiron."

"You've got quite a following."

"Yes. We're going to show the Council that many of the people of Oz still believe in Chiron."

"Lots of Animals tagging along, I see."

"They travelled very far to join us. After all, they greatly respect him."

"How did you do it?" Liiku asked, perplexed. "I mean, only a few days ago, people were taunting you and insulting you. How did you manage to change their minds so quickly?"

Panatia smiled. "You just got to know how to persuade them. Know how to convince them."

"She had one hell of a speech," Nik added.

Liiku smiled. "I have one more question."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you got an extra sign?"

* * *

**Well, things are looking up for Chiron.**

**But what the hell is up with Riacco?! Can we trust him?**

**Stay tuned!**


	38. A New Life She Has Found

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

**One look puts the rhythm in my head**

**Still don't rather understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

**Cover up with make-up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and he swears he loves you.**

**A/N Ok, not the most appropriate song, but I like it, whatever.**

* * *

Chiron spent the next four days locked in the Council headquarters, answering all sorts of questions and interrogations. Some of them were simple things; most of the questions were just about his experiences as a gryphon. Chiron didn't mind those questions much and he was more than happy to share his stories, but he knew he had to be very careful. If they even caught him slipping up and saying something that could imply he could not control his animal side, it would end in disaster.

Chiron had to be three steps ahead of the Council, which was not an easy thing to do. The Council, especially Vince, could be incredibly shrewd and ruthless. But, true to his word, Riacco had helped Chiron greatly and managed to sneak him some good advise or even warn him of trick questions he would be facing.

"So, as a gryphon, did you eat raw meat?" was one of the questions Vince had asked him. "After all, gryphons are not known for cooking their food."

Chiron had to keep himself from smirking. "I did," Chiron said.

"You did?" Vince repeated with a curious gaze. "And did you catch your own meals?"

"Of course I did," he said calmly. "I was expected to pull my own weight around the village, and I would help catch dinner for the family I was staying with."

"And how did you hunt down your prey?" Vince challenged, leaning forward intently.

Another trap Riacco warned Chiron about. "Luminus had to teach me," Chiron said.

"Who is Luminus?"

"The gryphon I was staying with."

"Go on."

"He taught me the proper techniques of how to hunt like a gryphon. He taught me all the styles and methods of hunting in a pack," he explained. "It's quite complex and sophisticated."

"Were you any good?" he said suspiciously.

"Not at first," Chiron admitted. "It took me a while to learn, but I did."

"And did you ever quarrel or fight with this Luminus?"

"Not at all," Chiron said.

"Really?" Vince wasn't buying it.

"He did not trust me at first, but I managed to convince him to give me a chance."

It went on like this for hours on end.

The physical examination was nothing like what Chiron expected. It was the only instant the Council let him change into a gryphon, but Chiron had a feeling they only did so to gawk at him. Or at least, that's all they seemed to do. A doctor and a veterinarian came in to examine him, looking at his eyes, ears, down his throat, measuring the length of his wings, tail, and even his beak, although he had no idea why. It was like a normal physical, minus the doctor's bug-eyed expression.

Chiron noticed a few things about his transformations during the examination. He could effectively and completely control his transformations, meaning that he could make any part of his body gryphon-like without completely changing, while before, once he started turning he had to finish turning. He was able to make his right hand grow talons with hardly any effort and growing wings was no longer painful or uncomfortable in the slightest.

Chiron didn't know if the Council interpreted this as a good thing or a bad thing.

And it was on another long and tedious day Chiron had been called to a conference with the twelve Council members, and Riacco. Chiron sat at his usual spot with the Council circled around him, Vince at the head of the table.

"Chiron, your performance over the last few days have been . . . _surprising_, to say the least," Vince said, hostility still evident in his voice.

"Thank you," Chiron said politely, hiding his sarcasm quite well.

"You seem to be relatively fit and suitable to be king one day." Vince paused for dramatic effect. "But you have yet to convince me. I know somewhere underneath your skin you're nothing but a savage animal."

Chiron wasn't surprised to hear this coming from Vince. "I assure you, I have complete control over myself. I may be an Animal, but I'm not a savage."

"So you admit you're not human," Vince said, rising to his feet.

"I never said that," Chiron said calmly.

"You just said yourself 'I may be an Animal.' That also implies that you are not human!"

"And why is that?" Chiron questioned, keeping his calm poise. He was actually rather enjoying seeing Vince in a crazed frenzy.

"You cannot be a human and an Animal at the same time! It is common sense!" Vince said, frustrated.

"Why not? Why can't it be possible for me to be human and Animal at the same time?" Chiron challenged. "Is it not true that a man can be both a father and a husband at the same time? My condition is nothing more complicated than that. I am several things, Your Honor. A human and an Animal are just two such labels."

"That's impossible!"

Chiron rolled his eyes. "After everything that's happened in the past several years, you still can't accept that there may be things you don't understand," Chiron said, starting to get fed up with Vince's nonsense. "And you choose to be hostile when faced with such things! You're not interrogating me to see if I'm capable of being king. You're interrogating me because you're afraid of me! Becuase you don't understand what I am! Isn't that right?"

Vince stiffened. There was a very long pause; none of the Council members dared speak out.

"I'd say Chiron just hit the nail on the head there," Riacco said.

"Riacco, you are dismissed for now," Vince said lowly. "As for you, Chiron, you will be escorted back to your room. We will now hold a consensus and vote. We will let you know what we have decided.

Chiron's eyes screwed up in concentration, and he looked to the door intently. Vince grew angry.

"Is there something the matter, Chiron?" he asked viciously.

"Yeah, there's an angry mob marching right to us," Chiron said, completely calm. "And they're getting a little antsy."

Vince narrowed his eyes. "What game are you playing?! There is no angry mob outside these walls!!"

"Well, they're coming," Chiron said with a shrug. "I can hear them. I'd give them five, maybe ten minutes until they show up. I'd get the guards ready, if I were you."

"Get out. Now," Vince said angrily.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, Your Royal Highness," Chiron said. He innocently held up his arms in surrender as the two guards escorted him out of the room and back to his own holding cell.

Vince was livid with rage. Never had he been so humiliated, and by a freak adolescent boy, no less!

"Now, it is time for us to vote. This must be a unanimous decision. All in favor of letting Chiron inherit the throne--"

At that instant, a guard burst through the doors, looking out of breath and panicky.

"What is it?! Was it Chiron?!" Vince nearly roared.

"No, Your Honor! It's a riot! The whole city's gone mad!" the guard said.

Vince's jaw dropped. "_What_?!"

"They're demanding the Council to release Chiron! It's only a matter of time before they reach here!"

"A riot of Chiron's supporters?" Vince mused, calming significantly. "How massive can it be? Not a few days ago, a majority of the peole wanted Chiron banished or imprisoned."

"You better see this for yourself."

Vince and the rest of the Council followed the guard outside. As he neared the doors, Vince could faintly hear a dull roar, no louder than a faint whir. But once he opened the doors, he was greeted by an uproar, an enormous crowd of at least twelve thousand people gathered before the Council headquarters, and chanting, shaking their signs angrily. Some jeered when they saw Vince emerge from the building, and the guards were doing everything they could to keep the crowds at bay. Only a broad flight of stone sairs separated Vince from the angry crowds.

Their chant was perfectly clear: "We don't care! Let him go! We don't care! Let him go!"

Vince gaped at the masses. "W-who is responsible!?"

"I am not sure," the guard said uneasily. "But we must do something. They're getting out of control."

Vince scanned the crowds, and to his horror, he saw that despicable ingrate reporter Liiku in the massive crowds. And he was cheering as well!

"Liiku Thriggs!" Vince roared. Liiku turned a casual eye to Vince. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I believe that we have a right to peacefully protest any government action we think is unjust," he said smugly. "Actually, I know that for a _fact_."

"Are you the one behind this riot?!" Vince cried out angrily.

"Me?! Hell no. I'm just a guy who's going to write about this incident in tomorrow's paper."

"Then who is?!"

Liiku turned around and waved someone up to the front. A young girl with elbow-length golden hair stepped out, her blue-grey eyes burning with determination.

"Panatia Stithson?! You are the one who started this riot?!" Vince gaped.

"This is a protest! Not a riot!" she said confidently.

"Disperse! Now! Before I am forced to resort to drastic measures!"

"I am not leaving until justice is served!" Panatia cried, pointing an accusing finger at Vince. "Chiron did nothing wrong! Hasn't he been punished enough as it is? Let him go and gie him a chance!" The crowds roared in agreement to Panatia's bold statement, and their intensity rose to a whole new level, quite frankly a very intimidating one.

A Council member handed Vince a megaphone. Vince took it, and raised it to his lips.

"RIOTERS!" he yelled, his voice booming throughout the crowds. "I am asking you to disperse before I have to remove you by force!"

Panatia started chanting a new phrase, and the rest of the crowds joined in quickly: "Hell no! We won't go! Hell no! We won't go!"

"The Council is currently voting to decide if Chiron will in fact inherit the throne! I ask you to be patient and to stop this senseless riot immediately!" Vince roared.

Again, the crowds changed their chant: "Let him rule! Let him rule!"

Vince slammed the megaphone in the Council member's arms and turned to the guard. "Shoot three times into the air. That will scare them off!"

The guard raised the gun straight into the air, and fired three shots in quick succession. The crowds screamed in terror, and dropped to their knees, but none of them ran. Their chants stopped as they huddle against the ground, some holding up their signs like shields.

Vince caught glimpses of what some of the signs said: "Let Him Be King!" "Punish Actions Not Accidents!" "We Love the Prince!" He could hardly believe his eyes. He took the megaphone back from the guard and raised it once again to his mouth.

"The Council will now vote to decide on Chiron's future. I ask you to please be patient and respectful!"

One by one, the crowds slowly rose to their feet, looking at one another uncertainly. None of them began to chant again. They all turned to watch Vince and what he would do next.

Avoiding the glares of the thousands of people in front of him, he turned on his heels and re-entered the Council Headquarters.

"Gentlemen, it is time."

* * *

Chiron paced anxiously around his room, hands clenching and unclenching, eyes glued to the floor and at his own feet propelling him in an endless circle. Outside, he could hear the people chanting. They were rallying for him. They were supporting him.

Why the sudden change of heart? What happened to make them change their minds?

And what the hell is up with Riacco?!

It was as if the entire world had turned inside out.

But there was still Vince, his major obstacle. He doubted Vince would ever change his mind, and since the vote was required to be unanimous, chances for him getting the throne were looking pretty slim.

But he didn't give up. There was still hope. Maybe Vince could be convinced. Maybe he'd let him be king.

But there were so many hurdles he still had to face. No doubt there would still be people who would oppose him. But he just had to prove himself. Somehow.

About five long, stressful hours later, a guard appeared at his door. Chiron stopped, looking intently at the guard. But judging from his expression, the guard didn't know anything.

"Chiron, the Council has decided upon your fate," the guard said steadily. "You are to come with me. The Council will announce their decision to the public."

Chiron's hear thudded in his chest, and he silently followed the guard outside. There, on top of the stairs, the entire Council was lined up. None spared him a glance. When Chiron emerged, the people began to cheer wildly. Chiron was completely caught by surprise. The crowds were much more vast than he imagined.

"People of Oz!" Vince yelled through the megaphone. The crowd's wild roars of applause instantly died down. "After a long and in-depth debate, we, the Council of Oz, have decided upon Chiron's future as king of Oz. We examined every aspect of Chiron's character. And we have found no serious fault worthy of permanent suspension of power. Therefore, by all the power invested in me as Head Council, I approve of Chiron inheriting the throne and becoming the future king of Oz!"

A cheer unlike any other erupted. Chiron breathed a sigh of relief, but he was the only one who noticed the anger and frustration in Vince's voice. Vince approached him, and grabbed his arm, whispering angrily in his ear.

"Be warned, _your majesty_, any fuck-ups, and I swear to you, you will never see the light of day again!" he growled.

"Then I guess I'll enjoy basking in the sunlight for the rest of my life," Chiron shot back with equal hostility.

Vince glared at him furiously. Chiron knew full well Vince did not willingly choose him to be king.

Chiron stepped down the stairs, beaming with unmatched pride at the thousands of people in front of him, all cheering for him, all chanting his name. Never before had he had such an enthusiastic audience. He scanned the crowds for any familiar faces, and was able to pick out one or two of his classmatesfrom school.

And then he saw Panatia. She pushed her way through the crowds to the front, and there their eyes locked. Both stood, still as stone, for only a moment. Then they both burst out into a full-out sprint, running towards each other. Chiron scooped her up in her arms, gripping her tightly.

"Sweet Lurline, Panatia, I missed you so goddamn much," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you so much, too," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Who started all this? This is incredible?" Chiron asked, pulling away slightly so he could look at her.

She blushed, and lowered her head shyly. "I did."

_"You?!"_

"Surprised?" she said with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile.

"Yes!" Chiron said, absolutely amazed. "How did you do all this? How did you manage to convince so many people?"

"She's an excellent speaker," Liiku said, approaching them. "Every town we passed, Panatia would stop and try to convince them to join our cause. She is a very persuasive person."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"And, thank you for helping me," Chiron said, shaking Liiku's hand.

"It was all my pleasure," he said.

Chiron turned back to Panatia. "I still can't believe you did all this for me . . . after what happened between us . . ."

"I had to help you. I couldn't just sit back and watch," she said.

Chiron leaned closer to her, their lips just inches apart. "I don't know what I could possibly say to thank you enough."

"Then don't say anything," she replied, smiling.

Chiron grinned, and gently pressed his lips firmly on her own. Panatia was caught a little by surprise, but she kissed him back with matched passion. Chiron wrapped her in his strong arms, holding her and never wanting to let her go.

He saw, for the first time, just how beautiful she really was. How strong, yet compassionate she was capable of being. And how much she loved him.

And he felt a familiar sensation rippling through his entire body as they embraced one another, their lips locked in a passionate and feverent kiss.

Love.

Liiku laughed to himself, watching the two new-found lovers. "I'm sure the Council interrogated you until your jaw fell off," he continued when Chiron and Panatia finally parted.

Chiron laughed. "You have no idea."

"But if you don't mind, I'd like to hear about your time in Faraday Grounds. What you did, who you lived with, all that."

"How about later?" Chiron said, not unkindly. "I want to see my parents."

Liiku grinned. "Of course you do."

The crowds had gathered around Chiron and were all congratulating him and cheering his name. Chiron waved to them enthusiasticaly, and couldn't think of any way he could possibly thank them all for their immense support. Liiku helped Chiron push through the crowds, all the while giving hand shakes, high-fives, and pats on the shoulders. The Palace was not far, thankfully, and they reached it in a matter of minutes. When they got there, the place was surrounded by guards. Chiron felt a surge of anger and approached the guards. They readied their weapons threateningly.

"You! Chiron! You are not allowed to enter unless authorized by the Council!" one said, pointing his spear at Chiron.

Chiron approached him, eyes burning with anger. "I have authorization, let me assure you. Now get out of my way or I'll fire you!"

The guard lowered his weapon hesitantly, and stood off to the side, motioning him inside. Chiron gripped Panatia's hand tightly in his own as he raced up the stairs and burst inside. His anger at the guards was quickly replaced by anxiousness and excitement.

"MOM! DAD! I'M BACK!!" he cried at the top of his voice. He raced over to the large staircase that led upstairs, to the bedrooms. But he saw his mother run out from one of the hallways at the top of the staircase, gripping the railing in disbelief.

"Chiron!" she cried. "You're home!"

Chiron literally flew up the stairs and gripped his mother tightly, nearly knocking her off her feet as he ran into her. Elphaba laughed, hugging her son, and running an emerald hand through his hair.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm fine!" he said happily. "Mom, they're gonna let me be king! I'm going to be king!"

"That's wonderful!" she said, squeezing him tighter. "Come, let's go get your father!"

Chiron, Elphaba, and Panatia raced down the halls to a room with two guards standing outside. The guards gave them concerned and warning looks, but Chiron dismissed them. The guards stepped aside, and Chiron opened the door.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Chiron?!"

Fiyero was sitting in a chair off to the side. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion and worry. But when he saw Chiron, his eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet, filled with renewed energy and spirit. Fiyero gripped his son tightly in his arms, his eyes brimming with tears.

"God, Chiron, I was so worried about you," he said.

"It's alright, everything's going to be ok now," he said.

"What did the Council decide?" Fiyero said urgently. "Are they going to let you be king?"

"Yes!" Chiron said happily. "They're gonna let me be king!"

Fiyero sighed with relief, beaming with pride. "I knew you could do it. I knew you had it in you!"

"Thank Panatia, she was the one who really managed to turn the Council's vote around!" Chiron said.

Fiyero turned to Panatia, a questioning look scrawled on his face. Panatia flushed.

"I . . . I put together a protest and marched on down to the Council headquarters," she explained quietly.

"That's very impressive," Fiyero said approvingly. "How many people did you manage to get together?"

"About twelve thousand people and Animals. Mostly Animals though," she answered quickly.

Fiyero's jaw dropped. "That's unbelievable! Really?!"

"Really," Chiron said, taking her hand in his own again. "She's amazing."

Elphaba smiled. "This is all such wonderful news, but I think we all know we're not quite out of the woods yet."

"I know. We have yet to ensure Riacco doesn't try to sabotage Chiron again. I don't trust him," Fiyero said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Actually . . ." Chiron said uneasily. "Riacco was the one who helped me convince the Council."

Everyone stared at Chiron as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"What?!" Fiyero said.

"He said that while he was in the insane asylum, he got help, and got himself straightened out," Chiron said. "And he really did help me. And he wasn't lying, I would know if he was. I really think he's changed."

"I doubt it," Fiyero said. "We should keep an eye on him for good measure."

"But why don't we get the others together and celebrate?" Elphaba suggested. "This is such a wonderful day! Chiron's home, our positions will be reinstated, and Chiron has regained his reputation!"

Chiron smiled, and ran down the hall, hand in hand with Panatia. "Come on, we gotta go tell your parents!" Chiron said.

Fiyero chuckled, watching his son and Panatia. "Looks like he found another girlfriend," he smiled.

"Really?" Elphaba said in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it!" Fiyero said, shocked.

"See _what_?!"

"Sweet Lurline, you're unbelievable," he said, shaking his head.

"What?! What was I supposed to see?!"

"The way he looked at Pantia!"

"What about that?" Elphaba said.

Fiyero sighed heavily. "You can be really clueless at times. You know that, right?"

Elphaba slapped him.

* * *

Dorothy was sitting at her desk in Kiamo Ko, looking wearily out the window. She sighed with a heavy heart. Who knows what was happening to Chiron, or if he would be ok? She glanced down at the sheet of paper before her. She had told everything to her two beloved friends back home, spilling out all her grievances and fears. Zeke and Hickory had done everything they could to comfort her, but their words were only black lines on a piece of paper. She needed someone to hold and embrace, a loving pair of arms to take her in.

An enchanted leaf of paper couldn't provide her with the comfort she needed right now.

A guard knocked carefully at her door. "Madame Gale?" he said.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked boringly.

"Queen Elphaba and King Fiyero would like to invite you to dinner to celebrate Chiron's return and his future role as king of Oz."

Dorothy stared dumbfound at the guard. "What?" she whispered.

The guard smiled. "The Council has voted to let Chiron become king. And Fiyero and Elphaba have returned to power. And so have you, My Lady."

Dorothy could hardly helieve her ears, silently weeping for joy. "Thank you. Oh, Jesus, thank you!"

She grabbed her pen and started scribbling on the paper. _Everything's ok now, he's going to be king!_

_Everything will be alright now . . . ._


	39. Looking Over Your Shoulder

**You're always looking back  
running from the past  
You're always sweating me  
about the next big heart attack  
you're looking over your shoulder  
staring down the path**

I'm falling down  
falling down  
falling down

**It's in your head  
all the voices mistaken  
(shake it off, shake it off)  
We're all dying in the end**

* * *

Chiron was thrilled to finally be home, in his own room, in the city he was born in, and finally reunited with his family. He never took himself as the nostalgic type, but he found himself feeling inexplicably and immensely nostalgic the moment he stepped foot inside his own bedroom.

He deeply inhaled the scent of the palace as he entered his room to freshen up. It was strange how he didn't even notice his room's unique aroma before; a cool, calming mix of vanilla and hickory. An unusual combination, but a pleasant one.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, savoring the steamy water splashing against his skin. It was his first actual time he washed himself since he left for Faraday Grounds. Being an Animal, he usually didn't need to clean himself any further than occasionally preening his feathers.

He grabbed a black dress shirt and black pants, throwing on an emerald tie as he did so. Once finished changing, he dashed down the stairs to the main hall, where his parents and Panatia were waiting for him. Fiyero clapped his son on the shoulder, a huge smile on his face.

"How long has it been since I've last seen you? Two, three months?" he said happily. "And I have to ask you: What happened in Faraday Grounds? I need to know everything!"

Chiron laughed. "When we get to the restaurant, I'll tell it to everyone all at once!"

Fiyero led the party out of the palace and headed to a local eatery, a small, but extremely popular place; cheap food that was very decent for its standards and a homey atmosphere. No doubt some of Chiron's fans would like to join in on the festivities.

Panatia and Chiron walked together, hand in hand, not saying much to each other, but rather just spent their time enjoying each other's company after so long apart.

Outside, some of the protesters were waiting for him, and gave him thunderous cheers when he emerged from the palace. Chiron smiled widely and waved back, a content feeling in his heart. It would seem like everything was finally getting back to normal. They pushed through the crowds, all the while smiling and thanking them for their immense support.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Panatia laughed.

Dorothy, Glinda, and Boq were there to meet them at the restaurant, which was named Black Jack's Bar and Grill. They stepped inside the wooden doors and were greeted by a fairly large crowd of people enjoying the night out. Everyone seemed to turn at once, and looked at Chiron. Most cheered and applauded him enthusiastically, and others just politely raised their glasses. Still others groveled in their respective booths. Chiron chose to ignore such people.

Glinda and Dorothy rushed up to Chiron and gripped him tightly once they saw him enter the eatery.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again! We were all so worried about you!" Glinda sobbed happily.

"I had no doubt you could pull through, Chiron!" Dorothy said. "You should be very proud of yourself!"

"I'll get you guys a drink!" Fiyero offered, and pushed himself through the crowds to the bar. He reappeared moments later, carrying a glass of amber-colored liquid. Elphaba raised her eyebrow disapprovingly.

"That better not be alcoholic," she warned.

"What? The legal drinking age is eighteen! And besides, he's earned a drink!" Fiyero handed Chiron the glass. "1893 Burgundy with a shot of Quadling gin! Perfect for such a special occasion!"

Chiron took the glass, and all around him, the people started chanting. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Chiron laughed, and raised his glass in a toast, to which the people did likewise. In one fell swoop, Chiron tipped his head back and downed the glass all in one gulp. The fiery liquid seared his throat and distorted his vision slightly, and there was a faint ringing in his ear. Chiron gagged slightly, and smacked the glass down on the table, completely empty. Everyone cheered. Chiron took an exaggerated bow.

Nik suddenly appeared through the crowds, and Chiron's face broke out into a huge grin.

"NIK!" he cried, giving him a one-armed man hug. He returned the gesture, his face also split with a wide grin. "God, man, it's great to see you!"

"Likewise!" Nik said. "I hope the Council weren't too much trouble for you to handle."

"What? Are you kidding me?!" Chiron said, looking slightly offended. "Those guys weren't _nearly_ as big as a threat to me as a couple of Kalidahs!"

They both laughed. Panatia gently touched his shoulder.

"Chiron, why don't you tell us all what happened when you left for Faraday Grounds?" she asked warmly.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Nik said. "We want to know what our prince was up to!"

Chiron looked around the room. It seemed all the customers had turned an interested ear to Chiron, and were gazing at him in such a way that they too appeared interested in Chiron's adventure. He smiled, and sat on a table, resting his feet on the seat of a nearby chair.

"Ok, you guys wanna know what went down?" he asked mischeiviously. The crowds nodded and a few said "yes" out loud. "Ok! So, it all started when Liiku dropped by the palace and he told us this guy took pictures of me turning into a gryphon, and the guy was blackmailing Liiku to publish the story. So he agreed to write the story, but came to me first to hear what I had to say. I agreed to tell him what happened, and after I finished, he told me I needed to lay low for a while. So I left for Faraday Grounds soon after."

"Who was the guy who blackmailed Liiku?" someone asked.

"Some weasily little bastard, I don't remember his name," Chiron said, waving the question off. "I got to Faraday Grounds the day the paper came out revealing to all of Oz that I was a gryphon. The reception was a little hostile to say the least. A Panther threatened me to leave and said I was some unholy abomination, or whatever. Luckily, Kodu came to the rescue and welcomed me to Faraday Grounds. He knew before the paper came out that I was a gryphon, so he wasn't extraordinarily shocked by the news. He introduced me to the whole village, and they took the news fairly well, to put it simply. Kodu then asked the Animals if one of them would let me stay with them."

"Who'd you stay with?" Nik asked curiously.

"I'm getting there. A gryphon, Seraphim, volunteered. But her dad hated me. Kinda hated humans in the first place, and wasn't all too pleased that a human was now a gryphon as well. But he agreed to let me stay. I actually saved his butt when we went hunting! Big ol' water buffalo tried charging him, but I took him down single-handedly!"

"Way to go, dude!" Nik said.

"So was it nice staying with Seraphim?" Panatia asked.

"Oh yeah, she was real nice. She showed me around Faraday Grounds. We hung out a lot. I think she kinda _liked_ me."

Panatia laughed. "The Animals do tend to be more accepting and supporting than humans! But there wasn't anything really eventful?"

"Nah, I wouldn't say that," Chiron said. "Kodu brought me to the hatchery and I got to see the gryphon kits hatch."

"Aw! How cute!" Dorothy said, squealing like a teenager.

"It was pretty cool," Chiron said with a shrug. "Not much else exciting. Unless you count the day the Gale Force stormed into town and dragged me away," he added with a laugh.

"You should have beat them up," Nik said disapprovingly. "You could've totally wailed on them."

"I could have," he said. "But I wouldn't be _here_ if I had, would I?"

"You got a point," Nik said. "But it's funny. One day the Guards will gladly die to protect you, and the next, they're hunting you down. I don't get it."

"People change," Chiron said, then with a grin, he added, "Both literally and figuratively!" He and his friends chuckled.

"I hope they weren't too hostile with you," Panatia said carefully.

"The Captain hated my guts, but there was one guard who was a little more sympathetic," Chiron responded. "But I managed to change the Captain's mind when I dragged him out of a raging river!"

"Wait! What happened?!"

"The Captain tried to ford a river, but I knew it wasn't safe. So instead of listening to me, he tried to cross it, and sure enough, he was swept away with the current along with two other guys. I managed to pull all three of them out of the water," Chiron said.

"Wow, that's amazingly brave of you," Panatia said. She smiled. "I guess you're right! People can change."

"I haven't even told you the scariest part of it," Chiron said, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"What?" Panatia asked.

"Remember Riacco?"

"How could I ever forget him and the horrible things he did to you?!" Panatia said aggresively.

"Well, he said he went a little crazy when he first saw me-"

"A little?!" Panatia said. "He tried to kill you!"

"Ok, I know, not the right word but still," Chiron said, waving it off. "Point is, when my dad sent him to the asylum, Riacco got help and got himself straightened out." He leaned closer to Panatia. "And he helped me convince the Council to let me be king!"

"Him!?! Help you?! After everything that's happened?!" Panatia said with alarm. "How is it possible? Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"I'm positive. And I've been keeping a close eye on him. It seems like he really has changed."

"I don't believe it," Panatia said, shaking her head.

"I know, I didn't either. But like you said, people change."

"I know what I said, but I didn't think someone as insane as Riacco-"

"Hey! Enough with Riacco, I'm sick of listening about that saddistic bastard!" Nik said, in a serious but teasing voice. "We came here to celebrate!" He raised his glass in a toast. "All in favor of partying, say I!"

"I!" Chiron and Panatia said at the same time with a laugh. Fiyero brought them more drinks (non-alcoholic, much to Elphaba's relief) and they gathered at a large table, laughing and having a great time. Chiron had cooked food for the first time in months, and made constant jokes about it, as well. It felt good to be back in society, where everything was normal, no more wierd stares or gawking idiots.

Although there were a few who cast a shrewd eye in Chiron's direction, but he was enjoying himself far too much to take any notice.

"So, I've told my story, now you tell me yours," Chiron told Panatia. "What happened while I was away?"

"I don't think there's anything left to tell," she said warmly.

"No, I mean, what happened to _you_?"

She shrugged, gazing down at her glass absent-mindedly. "Oh, you know the usual. People made some very crude remarks, but I ignored them."

"Panatia, there's more. I know there is. You can tell me." He took her hand in his own. "Anyone try to hurt you? If so, just say their name and I'll teach them a lesson." He smiled gently, but he meant it.

She smiled in return. "Chiron, that's very sweet, but you don't have to worry about me or what happened. I can stand up for myself if someone chooses to harass me. Laurenne's been very supportive through this whole ordeal, and I'm glad she's my friend. The rest doesn't matter."

Chiron nodded. "And I want to thank you again for all you've done for me. I couldn't have convinced the Council without you."

They leaned forward and shared a brief kiss. Nik whooped.

"Looks like you got a new girlfriend!" he laughed. "Ah! My best friend's dating my cousin! Who would've thought?"

Panatia and Chiron both laughed. "And I couldn't be happier," Chiron said, wrapping an arm around Panatia's shoulder. Panatia laid her head against Chiron's shoulder.

"Well isn't that the most precious thing I've ever seen," a cruel and sarcastic voice said suddenly.

Chiron and Panatia both turned. Standing a few feet in front of them was a tall, gruff man roughly in his forties with a balding scalp and hard black eyes. He towered above them, wearing a long brown coat and a dark colored shirt and trousers. The man stared at them fiercely, his fists clenched in anger.

Chiron raised his eyebrow. His heightened senses could detect that this man has had one too many to drink, and looked very pathetic, in his own eye, at least. To anyone else, he might have been intimidating. He shrugged and returned his attention back to Panatia.

"You think you can just waltz in here and act like you've accomplished some great heroic task, you freak?!" the man roared. "You don't belong here, you worthless slime! Now get out!"

"I have every right to be here, just as your drunken ass has every right to seat itself at the bar," Chiron said nonchalantly. Nik and a few others snickered. Fiyero and Elphaba, who were seated at a nearby table, studied the man with a calculating gaze, wondering if was a serious threat or just a drunk, upset conservative.

"You shut the fuck up, you little punk!" he roared, pointing a fat finger at him. "You should have died! Now we have to look forward to being ruled by a freak like you!!"

"That sounds like wonderful news to me," Chiron said, still calm and completely unswayed by the man.

"How dare you insult me, you hybrid!" he screamed. Out of his jacket, he whipped out a revolver and pointed it at Chiron. A few customers screamed, Panatia included, and others jumped to their feet, backing away from the drunk. Chiron was one of the many who leapt to his feet. He stared at the long barrel pointed directly at him, and acting much braver than he felt, he stepped forward, placing his body between the gun and Panatia.

He took another step forward, his pulse rushing wildly. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, his body breaking out into a cold sweat. Chiron slowly raised his hands.

"Let's not get carried away here," he said slowly. "There's no need to spill any blood tonight."

"I'm gonna do what Riacco should have done months ago! I'm gonna end your pathetic exitance!" he cried, pulling back the hammer on the gun.

"No!" Chiron cried. Chiron felt his heart beat even harder, his breath coming faster. He mentally commanded the man to stop, praying the man would listen to reason. Thankfully, the man did stop. "Please, just take it easy. And just relax."

Again, Chiron willed the man to listen to his instructions. And to his amazement, the man did indeed seem to relax, and his gaze grew more calm, his free hand loosening out of its death grip. The drunk's eyes glazed over slightly, and his jaw went slightly slack. Chiron felt something strange flood throughout his body. But he was too distracted by the man and his gun to take much notice.

"Unload your gun, and put the bullets on the floor," he commanded. The man pushed open the chamber and took out each of the six bullets loaded into the revolver. He bent over and carefully laid the bullets on the wooden floor.

"Now put your gun down on the floor as well." The man did so, gently, and in slow, jerky movements. "Go home, and get some rest. You look tired. Just head on home, and no one is going to hurt anyone."

The man turned around, and walked out the door, never questioning, slowing, or stopping. The other customers parted before him, watching in fear and amazement. The restaurant door swung open, and the man left. Chiron breathed a sigh of relief, and collapsed back on his chair. He closed his eyes as he felt an enormous wave of exhaustion overcome him.

Elphaba, Fiyero and Panatia were immediately at his side. "Chiron, are you ok?" Panatia asked instantly.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a little shaken," he said, opening his eary eyes. Panatia jumped back, her hand to her mouth. Elphaba and Fiyero stared at him with the same shocked expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your eyes . . . " Fiyero stammered.

"What?!"

"They're slits! Like cat's!"

_"What?!"_ Chiron grabbed a nearby glass and looked at himself in the glass's reflection. His eyes, instead of having round pupils, now had a vertical slit, just like a snake's or a cat's. Chiron dropped the glass in surprise.

"What-what's happening to me?!" he asked weakly.

"Chiron, did you feel anything strange when you faced that man?" Elphaba asked urgently.

"I--I--" He paused, thinking over the recent incident. "I felt like . . . like I could _control_ him."

Elphaba bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "I think that's exactly what happened."

"What?" Chiron asked, perplexed. "I could never do something like that! My magic skills aren't _nearly_ advanced enough!"

"In distress, sometimes you can recieve a burst of energy that allows you to perform spells far beyond your normal limits," Elphaba continued, still thinking. "But . . . you are right. That was extremely advanced magic, and very dangerous as well._ I_ can hardly perform such spells. You were able to control him without much difficulty, and with hardly thinking about it, on top of that. Chiron, I think you may be more powerful than you think."

Chiron shook his head. "That still doesn't explain why my eyes are all screwed up," he said, staring down at the floor.

"Maybe it's the gryphon blood. Perhaps when you were under distress and when you recieved that small burst of energy you needed to control that man, that magic also changed you," Elphaba said. She studied him more carefully. "And your eyes are back to normal now, so stop trying to not look at me."

"They are?" He looked at himself in another glass. His eyes were, in fact, in their original round-shape. He exhaled slowly. "Thank god."

"Come on, let's go home," Elphaba said, wrapping an arm around her son's shoulder. Chiron stood, still feeling weak and exhausted, but managed to pull himself to his feet and trudge out the door. Panatia and Nik were left alone at the restaurant with Boq, Glinda, and Dorothy, all of them looking on in stunned silence.

"There's so much we still don't know about Chiron," Boq said in a low voice. "What other surprises will we face?"

"Well, at least this wasn't something all that bad," Dorothy chimed in with a shrug, although she too was shaken. "We just found out he's a more powerful sorcerer than we first took him as. I'm sure he'll be fine."

No one was entirely convinced, though. Not even Dorothy.

* * *

Quintin drummed his fingers against his countertop in his humble bakery. Well, things have not gone entirely according to plan, but hey, he did what Riacco ordered him to do. He went to Liiku and got the story out, which in turn got Riacco out of the loony bin.

But Chiron was still going to be king! That walking freakshow! How dare the Council do something so stupid as to throw their country's fate into the hands of an Animal?!

The buzzer went off, and Quintin turned to the oven. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed an ovenmit and pulled the oven wide open, the stifling air burning his face. He reached in and pulled out loaves of freshly baked bread and placed them on metal trays draped with a sheet of cloth. He placed the piping hot loaves on a nearby rack for them to cool. The heavenly aroma of the fresh pumpkin-spice bread, one of his favorite dishes, relaxed him slightly and even made his lips twitch upwards as if to smile.

But still, Riacco promised him payment when he completed his task, and he still hasn't lived up to his end of the bargain.

Quintin was about to close shop and find Riacco for himself, but the door bell tinkled just then, announcing the arrival of a customer. Quintin glanced over his shoulder at the door.

It was Riacco.

Quintin smiled. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer. What a coincidence, too; I was just about to go look for you."

Riacco smiled, and sniffed the air. "Is that pumpkin spice bread? I _love_ pumpkin spice bread. How much for a loaf?"

"You come here to reward me for completing your task or did you come here just to buy some damn bread?" Quintin snapped.

"Both, actually. Did you think I would dishonor my promise to you? You have freed me from the asylum, like I asked, so being the gentleman I am, I shall repay you. And please, a loaf of bread, as well. I am famished."

Quintin raised an eyebrow, but he went around back and brought Riacco a fresh loaf. Riacco took it, and ripped off a small piece and popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring the sweet flavor.

"My, you are a fantastic baker," Riacco complimented. "Tastes just the way my grandmother made them."

"Your granny can go rot in her grave," Quintin muttered.

"And she happens to be doing just that," Riacco said angrily. "You are a very dishonorable man to insult the dead like that." Quintin just glared at him. "Now, about your payment . . ."

Quintin smiled.

"I have a substantial amount of money, back at my home, of course. Please, do come with."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you bring it here?" Quintin said.

"I can't. Besides, I have something you'll be very interested in seeing." With that, Riacco grabbed his loaf of bread and turned on his heel, leaving Quintin.

Well, Quintin wasn't going to get screwed over again. He quickly locked up his shop and dashed after Riacco.

"So what's the great big surprise?" Quintin asked once he caught up to Riacco. Riacco ripped off another small piece of bread and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Ah, you shall find out soon enough."

After quite a walk, Riacco led him to a magnificent home, a small mansion perched on a hill, surrounded by pine trees. Quintin gaped at the size of the place, and Riacco showed him inside and promptly led him down a staircase, to the basement.

"I have abandoned all my heinous, and frankly, quite _barbaric_, plans of causing harm to Prince Chiron," he said. "Being locked up in that asylum truly was a help and made me see the errors of my ways. I've moved on to something much grander. And you're going to help me."

"How so?" Quintin asked carefully.

"Have a seat, if you will," Riacco said, motioning to a large grey chair. Quintin sat himself down, resting his hands on the armrest.

Suddenly, bars sprang out of the chair and wrapped around Quintin's body. Steel bands wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and waist, preventing him from moving whatsoever. Completely caught off guard, Quintin started thrashing around in the chair.

"You bastard! Let me go!" he screamed.

"I cannot," Riacco said coolly. "You see, being locked up in that asylum opened my eyes. I was going on about my plans all the wrong way. I was so foolish and confused back then. I saw the errors of my ways. I saw the faults in the original plans, how I so foolishly thought that killing Chiron myself could ensure that I would get the throne. But it was too unpredictable. Too many variables. I refined my plans. I discovered the perfect way to ensure I have the throne all to myself. And you're going to help me get it."

"And how do you expect me to help you chained to a chair?!" Quintin roared. "If you do not release me, I'll kill you."

"What a pathetic and empty threat," Riacco said icily. He strode over to a nearby table and picked up a very large syringe, filled with a silvery liquid. "I have done tests all the while Chiron was away and Fiyero was locked up. I had free reign. So I continued my research. And you have the honor of becoming my first test subject."

"People will notice when I've disappeared!" Quintin roared. "You will not get away with this!"

"Oh, but I have," Riacco whispered coldly, holding the syringe just above Quintin's exposed arm. "Tell me, did you remember to turn off your ovens before you left?"

"Of course I-!" But he paused. No. He didn't. He was so eager to claim his reward from Riacco he had completely forgotten to shut off the ovens. His eyes went wide in horror.

"No you didn't," Riacco said with a triumphant grin. "By now, your bakery is a fiery blaze. As good as the firefighting department is in the Emerald City, even they have no chance of controlling the fire." He leaned closer to Quintin. "You're already dead."

"No . . ."

"Now relax, I have no doubt this will be quite painful," Riacco said, jamming the needle into his arm. Quintin cringed, but it the pain was tolerable, at the very least.

But only for the briefest moment. The liquid in the syringe coarsed through his veins like acid, searing his flesh and bones from the inside out. Quintin screamed in agony, and thrashed wildly in his chair.

The pain was so great, so utterly unbearable . . . it was absolute agony as his bones felt like they caught fire and were burning through his very being. He could clearly hear them snap, and he roared in anguish.

The world around him grew black, and he knew nothing more.

* * *

Riacco watched Quintin thrash in the chair like a wild animal, screaming bloody murder. He watched without so much as batting an eye. But soon, he went very still, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head, his jaws wide open, foam seething from his mouth.

He was dead.

Riacco took a few cautious steps around Quintin, carefully examining him. Perhaps he gave him too high a dose . . . his body simply could not handle the powerful chemical.

No matter. He needed to continue his research.

All he needed to do was find more test subjects.

* * *

**Goddamn it, Riacco. We thought you were a good guy now. :(**

**I love pumpkin spice bread, too :3**


	40. Wonder By Wonder

**Caution: This chapter contains a ridiculous amount of lovey-dovey-gooeyness.**

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**

* * *

It had been a few days after Chiron's incident at the bar, and he was starting to get back into the swing of things.

It was already the beginning of the fourth quarter back at Shiz, and no one had expected him to return to college after the dreaded broke. But Chiron was adament about finishing his studies at Shiz, much to everyone's surprise. So Chiron had no choice but to drop all his second semester courses and hopefully catch up whatever he missed over the summer. He would still be a bit behind, but not terribly so. So he spent his days working with his parents in political manners, both as an exercise to prepare him as king one day, and also to prove to the Council they made the right decision. For the most part, Chiron would observe them in silence, and occassionally throw out a personal opinion on a topic. His voice did not go unnoticed; however, the Council were quick to argue and disagree with whatever Chiron said.

In the evenings, or whenever Elphaba wasn't needed for political buisness, Chiron would learn magic spells from his mother. They spent hours cooped up in the library, looking up all sorts of spells, from the idiodically simple to the most complex. It surprised even Chiron how much his magical capablilities have grown. He could levitate larger objects with ease, and had progressed on to the difficult art of controlling fire, something his mother mastered when she was only a few years older than Chiron himself.

So far, he had a tiny flame dancing in the palm of his hand. The trick was not getting the flame to grow in size; it could do that quite easily all on its own. The hard part was keeping it contained in his hand.

"Concentrate your thoughts on maintaining the flame's current size," Elphaba instructed. "Smaller flames are much easier to control than larger fires, but are more difficult to maintain."

"I can see that," Chiron growled, pushing against the flame. It was taking Chiron all of his concentration just to keep the flame in its current state.

"Now, allow the flame to grow in size, but not too large," Elphaba cautioned.

Chiron did so, loosening his control on the flame slightly, and the tiny tongue of fire grew to about the size of a small pear. There was more energy to the fire and it danced in Chiron's hands more feverently as Chiron struggled to control it.

"Excellent. You're making great progress," Elphaba complimented with a smile. "Go ahead and extinguish the fire, we've done enough for today."

Chiron sighed heavily, clapping his hands together, which instantly smothered the flame. "Alright, good. I'm whiped out."

Elphaba chuckled. "Learning a new spell does take a bit of energy. But you're doing quite well."

He smiled. "Thanks, mom." He stood, turning to leave. He hesitated slightly at the door, casting a cautionary glance over his shoulder at his mother.

"Something the matter, Chiron?" Elphaba asked gently.

Chiron smiled wryly. "Wanna go fly with me?"

Elphaba was caught off guard at the suddenness and forwardness of the question, but smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I would."

Chiron's small grin broke out into a huge smile, and he raced out the door, undoubtly to the roof of the palace. Elphaba walked swiftly back to her own private study where she kept her broom locked up. She grabbed it and took off to the roof. There Chiron was waiting for her, already transformed into his gryphon shape, his tail twitching anxiously.

His eyes sparkled, as if smiling. "It's been a while since we've last flown together, hasn't it?"

Elphaba laughed as she mounted her broom. "It sure has."

Chiron spread his magnificent wings and shot off to the sky. Elphaba quickly followed him, mother and son flying together through the vast and endless skies. Chiron whooped and chirped with excitement as he flipped and dove through the skies, Elphaba right by his side. Her face was covered in a huge grin.

Up here, in the skies, they were free.

They soared tirelessly for hours, all across the cities and over the nearby villages and towns. With his keen eagle-eye vision, Chiron could see the peasants stop their daily chores and stare up at him, pointing up with their jaws agape. Chiron laughed. He caught a swift current of air under his wings, and let it take him high up into the skies. Higher and higher he flew. the cold air sending shivers down his feathery spine. Reaching as high as he could, he folded his wings close to his body and plummeted to the earth, falcon-style.

The wind roared deafeningly as he screamed to the earth below him. Everything became a blinding blur as he dove faster, faster, faster. When he was close to the ground, his wings shot open, sending him soaring over the horizon, just over twenty feet above the ground. He laughed loudly at his death-defying stunt. He twisted his neck around and saw his mother hovering just above him, her face very pale and her mouth drawn into a very thin line.

"Next time, a little warning would be nice," she said stiffly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Chiron laughed louder. "Oh, come on, I'm good at this!"

Elphaba just closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. They flew on for a while more, both of them in relative silence, and Chiron did not try to do anymore spectacular dives, for his mother's sake. Chiron closed his eyes and tried to enjoy himself like he was before.

But his mind was clouded with troubling thoughts. Thoughts that have been haunting him for a while now. That was the whole purpose of flying; to clear his thoughts. But his troubled mind would not be silent.

Wordlessly, he landed on the roof of a tall building in the eastern section of the Emerald City. He turned so he sat on the edge, gazing out to the rest of the city unfolded before him. The Emerald City was an absolutely magnificent place, and he sighed contentedly. He was proud to be born from this gem.

Elphaba landed next to him and seated herself by his side, she too perching on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the edge. She looked over the city, unconsciously rubbing Chiron's feathery shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, but Elphaba was no fool. She could sense Chiron's uneasiness.

"Something bothering you?" she asked casually.

"How can you tell?"

"Mother's instinct."

He gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, you would know when there's something wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Want to talk about it?"

Chiron sighed. "I have been thinking for a long time about this whole thing. And there's still a lot of stuff I'm confused about. I don't know what's going to happen to me or whatever other changes I'll go through. And I don't know what to do--"

"Slow down," Elphaba said gently, wrapping her arm around Chiron's neck. "Now, one thing at a time."

He shifted slightly on his feet, and stared down at his own hands. "You know that incident at the bar? I haven't stopped thinking about it. I could control another human being without thinking about it! And you said yourself I was much more powerful than I was before this whole gryphon buisness. So what will happen to me in the future? How powerful will I become? Will my magic continue to grow stronger as I get older?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"And that's the thing! No one knows! Everything's a crapshoot!"

"I know you must feel frustrated because no one has the answer to all your questions," Elphaba said softly. "This has never happened before. You can't expect ayone to know. But I am here to listen to you."

Chiron nodded. "I know that. But it's just one of the few things that have been really bothering me lately."

"Like what?"

"What if one day, I turn into a gryphon, and I can't change back?" he said. "What if I get . . . stuck?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Chiron, what would make you think about that?! Have your transformations been getting more difficult?!"

"No! No, I can still change easily, I'm fine," Chiron reassured her quickly. "It's just something that crossed my mind and I haven't stopped thinking about it since."

Elphaba was relieved, but not entirely. She could still sense the fear and rational behind Chiron's question. "You know we will always love you no matter what happens to you, right?" she said.

He nodded. "I know that. It's the rest of the world I'm worried about."

"Most of them are on your side now."

Chiron gave her a look. "Yeah, and the rest of them are still out there, trying to kill me."

Elphaba shook her head. "Chiron, I don't know what to tell you. There will always be people against you. We can only do our best and hope for the best. And whatever happens will happen. We can only go along with whatever fate deals us."

Chiron lowered his head, staring down at his hands. He was silent for a while, his eyes glazed over, as if lost.

"But there's something else I'm really worried about," he finally said.

"And what would that be?"

"What if I get married one day, and my kids are . . . like me?" Chiron said quietly. "No one's going to accept them as human beings! They'll be considered freaks! Mom, I'm _scared_! I don't want my kids to inherit this curse!"

It was the first time in his entire adolescent life Chiron had ever admitted to being afraid of anything. His pride always held him back, but Elphaba knew that this haunting question plauged Chiron too severely to let his pride hold him back any longer.

Elphaba stared down at her own emerald hands. "You know, your father and I took the same exact risk with you. We didn't know if you were going to be green or not. But we vowed each other that no matter what, we would still love our child, regardless."

"And you must have been so relieved when I was born normal-colored," Chiron growled bitterly.

"Actually, I think your father was just the slightest bit disappointed," Elphaba said with a sad smile. Chiron shot a confused look at her. She laughed quietly. "Your father always said how much my green skin attracted him. He kept telling me it was beautiful in it's own way. Sure, at first he was as horrified as anyone else when he saw me. But he did what no one else did. He scratched at the surface and saw the real me underneath. Someday, you'll find someone who will do the same for you."

Chiron couldn't keep himself from laughing. "I think I have. Panatia. I don't know how I didn't see it before now. But I love her so much."

Elphaba's smile grew wider. "She's a wonderful girl. You're very lucky you have someone like her by your side."

"Yeah," Chiron said with a nod.

"You should tell her how you feel," Elphaba said. "It would mean a lot to her."

"I'll do that," Chiron said happily.

* * *

Panatia brushed away an unruly lock of golden hair from her eyes as she curled up on her dorm bed to read. It had been a while since she'd seen Chiron last, and she missed him dearly. He couldn't escape her thoughts for mor ethan a few minutes at a time, and college without him seemed incredibly boring and empty. She loved him with all her heart, and nothing was going to change that.

Laurenne was also in the room, quietly doodling in her sketchbook, taking a short break from her studies. Surprisingly, Laurenne was unusually quiet the past few days, given her boisterous personality. Perhaps she was afraid of saying something that might inadvertently offend Panatia.

A tapping noise came out the window. Panatia ignored it and kept reading, but Laurenne looked towards the window. And gasped in shock, nearly falling off her bed.

"Oh my god, there's a giant black bird at the window!" she squealed.

"What?!" Panatia said, jumping to her feet. That had certainly caught her attention. She rushed to the window and saw Chiron hovering just outside her window, his large wings flapping crazily to keep him aloft. He motioned her to open the window and she did. Chiron flopped inside, lading clumsily on all four of his padded feet. Laurenne screeched and jumped away. Chiron chuckled.

"Don't worry. I don't bite," he said.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered. "I've never seen a gryphon up close before!"

Chiron laughed, rising to his feet. His pointed ears nearly scraped the ceiling of Panatia's dorm room. Granted, the rooms were small to begin with, and Chiron's unexpected presence made the room seem a whole lot smaller. Laurenne took a few nervous steps backwards.

"Chiron, what are you doing here?" Panatia asked. She was more than happy to se him again, but he was no longer an official student at Shiz. Which meant he was currently tresspassing on priate property and could be prosecuted if caught.

"I came to see you, of course!" he said, turning back into his human form. He cast a quick glance at Laurenne. "Can we have a moment?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she said quickly, and scuttled out of the room. Panatia couldn't help but giggle.

"So, you couldn't wait until the weekend to visit me?" she asked playfully.

"Of course not. I'm very impatient."

"I can see that."

"And I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Panatia said, taking a step closer to him. Her heart thudded in her chest with anticipation. She felt a strange sensation overcome her body, like nausea, but it felt wonderful. She was craving for his touch, his kiss, his warmth and love. Chiron took a step closer so their lips were almost touching.

"I love you so very much," he whispered, then pressed his lips onto her own. Panatia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer, responding with unmatched compassion and love. It was the most wonderful thing Panatia had ever felt. Chiron gently caressed her long golden har, and one hand glided down her hourglass figure, so beautifully curved and shaped. Panatia wove her fingers through his long black hair, never wanting to let him go.

They parted for a breath. Panatia was giggling with excitement and happiness, but also nervousness. She had never felt this way before. She had never felt so overcome by emotion to throw caution to the wind and let her desire for him overcome her.

And it was wonderful.

"I love you, too," she said. "So you came all the way here just to tell me you love me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Chiron said triumphantly.

"You spoil me."

"Of course I do."

Panatia leaned into his shoulder. "I've never been so happy with anyone before," she said. "Chiron, I don't know what I would do without you."

Chiron held her lovingly in his arms, and looked back through the window. And smiled.

"I want to show you something truly amazing," Chiron said, pulling her to the window. "You know, being part-bird has amazing perks. I want you to fly with me."

Panatia let herself be pulled to the windows, thrown wide open and the gentle cool evening breeze whispering around the room. Chiron stood precariously on the windowsill, hunched over, with his hands also gripping the bottom of the window.

Panatia slid her arms around his neck, and he craned his neck around to look at her. "Do you trust me?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Of course I do."

"Good." With that, lhe leapt from the window, Panatia clinging to his neck and lying against his back. Panatia gasped, staring at the ground looming closer and closer-

It happened so fast Panatia couldn't even see it. One moment, they were falling to the earth, and the next, two beautiful wings shot out of Chiron's shoulders and they were flying off into the sky. His skin turned into a feathery coat, tickling her arms. He looked back over his shoulder at her, grinning widely.

"Hope I didn't scare you too much," he chirped teasingly.

Panatia laughed, playfully tugging on his pointed ear. "Of course not."

Chiron beat his wings, and they continued to soar off into the sky. Chiron circled around the campus a few times, and Panatia stared on in wonder. It was so beautiful. The lights were on in all of the buildings, sending off a pleasant glow. Minature ant-like students milled about on the streets, completely oblivious to Chiron flying above them. Chiron steered himself away from Shiz, and out into the vast world before him.

They passed over the cornfields of Munchkinland, which were bare and yet to sprout tiny corn shoots. Endless fields unfolded before them, and Chirondoe downso low his talons scraped over the exposed dirt.

Tiny little houses were perched in a neat pattern next to the cornfields. Panatia could see little Munchkin children playing outside, catching firebugs and playing tag in the dark. Some stopped, noticing Chiron,and looked up at the black angel soaring through the night.

Next were the forests surrounding the Emerald City. Chiron dove into the treetops, twisting and turning around the many branches protruding from the enormous trees. Panatia clung on even tighter, keeping her head low. A branch came a little too close for comfort, and she buried her head in Chiron's feathery back. She stayed there for a while, afraid of looking up and having a branch swat her face.

Chiron shot out of the forests and glided on the air currents. He laughed a little, and Panatia carefully opened one eye. Seeing they were safely out of the forests, she looked back up.

"Can I have my neck back?" Chiron said teasingly. Panatia only then noticed how tightly her arms were wrapped around Chiron's neck. Embarrased, she loosened her grip.

They flew on for hours, it seemed. Oer the beautifully glistening gem that was the Emerald City, which shone with an inner light. Across the vast, grassy plains to the south. Finally, Chiron turned west. The mountains slowly came into view, growing larger and larger until Chirn was soaring over the countless peaks of the western mountains. He dipped in between the peaks, circling and winding around the beautiful mountaintops. From up above, everything looked so small and delicate, a truly wonderful piece of artwork. Tiny little pine trees sprung up on numerous grags and outcroppings, and flowers were scattered across the sides of the mountians like pixie dust.

Chiron swooped down lower, and carefully landed on the peak of one of the higher mountains. The view was incredible. To one side lay Oz, city lights just barely visible over the distant horizon. To the other side was the Impassible Desert, stretching on and on as far as Panatia could see.

Chiron seated himself next to Panatia. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he draped one of his wings around her body like a blanket. Panatia smiled, petting his sleek feather coat affectionately.

"That was amazing," Panatia said.

Chiron nodded. "It's one of the things I really enjoy about being a gryphon. You can fly, and you have unmatched freedom."

"Sounds wonderful."

"It is."

They sat in mutual silence, savoring the spectacular view. Panatia looked up at Chiron, smiling. If anything, being a gryphon made her love him even more. He had changed so much in the last year. And it was all for the better, all for a good, positive cause. And he was so beautiful. Chiron may not realize it, but he was absolutely stunning. Panatia nestled up to Chiron's side, and Chiron's wing wrapped tighter around her.

"You know, I think I like you better as a gryphon," Panatia said playfully.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because as a gryphon, your giant ego doesn't get in your way so much," she said in the same teasing voice.

"Aw, you insult me."

"You do have an enormous head," Panatia pointed out.

"That's all hair."

"And no brain?"

"I never said that."

"You just did."

"I _so_ have a brain."

"Well, obviously. Did you think you could get into Shiz on good looks alone?"

"My dad did."

Panatia laughed. "Well, that's true."

"And you just complimented my good looks," Chiron said, puffing out his chest. "I thank you."

"Ego alert, ego alert!" Panatia laughed.

"A big ego isn't necessarily a bad thing," Chiron pointed out.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like when?"

"Politics. You should see some of those guys. Their ego is so big, I feel suffocated. Compared to them, I'm pretty humble."

She chuckled. "You have grown quite humble in the past few months."

Chiron nodded. "Being turned into a hybrid can do that to a guy."

Panatia shifted to look up at him. "Hey, you know it's not all a bad thing, right?"

"Of course I know that."

Panatia stroked the side of his face. "And you're a beautiful gryphon."

Chiron looked down at her, one ear raised, the other lowered in an almost confused expression.

"Don't let anyone tell you you're not. Because they're liars." She reached up and kissed the tip of his beak. Both od Chiron's ears shot up in surprise, but he smiled, nuzzling Panatia.

"You spoil me," he teased.

He changed back into his human shape, and started kissing Panatia, first gently, but quickly, he started kissing her more passionately. Panatia threw her arms around Chiron and they were locked in an unbreakable embrace. Panatia softly fell to the ground, Chiron lying on top of her, kissing her lips feverently. His kisses trailed down to her neck, caressing her figure the entire way. Panatia's hands slid down Chiron's back, gripping him tightly. Chiron's hands worked their way to Panatia's shoulders, and he started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Panatia did the same with his shirt, their lips never parting. Chiron gently slid off her shirt, and he threw away his own, gripping her exposed torso tightly. He fingered the straps on her bra, and she started to undo his belt--

NO.

Chiron abruptly stopped, and pulled away. Panatia sat up, half-naked, and looked at Chiron, confused. He looked away.

"I'm sorry, Panatia, but I can't," he said softly.

"It's ok, I want to," she said, sliding over to him.

"It's not that. You have no idea how badly I want to, too. But I can't risk getting you pregnant. What would people think?"

Panatia lowered her head, but nodded in understandment. "I know how you feel." She rose her head and kissed his cheek softly. "This doesn't change a thing about the way I feel about you."

Chiron kissed her back. "Thank you."

They sat in silence once again, arms wrapped lovingly around one another. Panatia's eyes drooped wearily, and Chiron chuckled.

"Tired?"

She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Alright, let's get you back."

Panatia put her shirt back on, and so did Chiron. He shifted back into a gryphon, and Panatia climbed onto his back. Catching a good gust of wind, Chiron took off into the skies. They glided for most of the way back, the air currents propelling them on to their destination. They finally arrived at Shiz in the very early hour of the morning, and Chiron flew over to PAnatia's room, with the window still wide open. Chiron carefully flew through the window and landed softly.

Panatia slid off his back, kissing him once more. "Thank you so much," she said.

Chiron bowed his head. "The pleasure was all mine."

Panatia paused, looking at him with a sense of pity. "Chiron, about tonight . . . I think I know the real reason why you held back," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're worried that if you have kids, they'll be part-gryphon, too. Isn't that right?"

Her tone was gentle and the farthest from accusation, but it still caught Chiron off-guard. He adverted his gaze, and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Is it a bad thing I'm afraid of that?" he asked.

"Of course not. And I admire you all the more for it," she smiled. "You really have changed in so many ways. And I love you more and more each day because of it."

Chiron rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her into a loving embrace. "As do I."

"Good night, my prince," she whispered.

"Night, love."

Chiron backed up to the window, and with a swift beat of his wings, he soared back out into the sky once more. Chiron flew back to the Emerald City, feeling happier than he could remember being.

He had fallen deeply in love with Panatia.

And it was wonderful.

* * *

**Oh my god, SAAAAAAAAAAAAP. I know.**

**Reader: Ok, when do we get to read about that crazy son-of-a-bitch Riacco torturing people?!**

**IWG: SOON. D:**


	41. Blood On His Hands

Liiku plugged away on his typewriter, finishing that day's main article. The firefighters and police were still investigating the burning of Quintin's bakery. The fire was so hot the ashes were indistinguishable. It was very possible Quintin's body had been burned in the intense blaze, although it was impossible to know for sure from hard evidence alone.

But the cause of the fire still remained a mystery. Authorities said that the oven doors were left open, and the intense heat radiating from the oven caused the wooden walls to combust into flames, consuming the entire shop in a matter of minutes. But how could Quintin be so careless as to leave the oven door wide open, of all things? Perhaps one too many to drink that one fateful night . . .

Liiku shrugged and finished up the short article. He clocked out for the night and headed over to a local bar to unwind.

He seated himself at the bar and ordered a domestic beer. He whipped out a cigarette and lit it, deeply inhaling the fumes.

"Those things are gonna kill you one day. But I imagine you've heard it all before."

"And I still keep puffin' along," Liiku said in a boorish voice, twisting his head around. It was Dominik, one of the investigators involved in the bakery fire. Liiku motioned to an empty seat besides him, and Dominik took it, ordering a beer from one of the many scantily-clad waitresses.

"So what brings a hot shot like you to this little rinky-dink dump?" Liiku said, inhaling on his cigarette.

"Because I knew you'd be here. And I got some big news involving the fire," Dominik said, dropping his voice to a low whisper.

Liiku exhaled slowly, the smoke clouding around his sharp face. "I'm listening."

"We cleaned out Quintin's house, because we were sure he was caught in the fire. I mean, no one saw him leave the bakery, and he wasn't home for several days. So we started movin' out all his stuff." He leaned closer. "And you'll never guess what we found."

"Corpses hidden under his bed?" Liiku said sarcastically.

"You have no idea how close you are to the actual truth," Dominik said in a low and dangerous voice. Liiku turned to Dominik. "What we found-- well, let me say this. We were able to close several dead cases just by looking through this guy's secret safe. Quintin was one seriously fucked up bastard. He's an undercover assassin, for god's sake!"

Liiku jumped. "What?!"

"He kept records of all his 'assignments' in a locked safe. But he was also a thief, and a damned good one. He got paid some seriously big bucks for the things he stole. Jewelry, legal documents, you name it, Quintin stole it. And we were rummaging through all of Quintin's assassination assignments. And guess who was one of Quintin's targets?"

"Who?" Liiku asked, although he already had a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Chiron! Quintin was the one who shot Chiron all that while ago! And Riacco _did_ hire him and paid him a whopping 150 k's."

"Holy shit," Liiku breathed. He paused for a moment. "How many assassination missions did Quintin get?"

"Twenty-three, including Chiron's," Dominik whispered. Liiku's eyes went wide. "This guy was the most dangerous serial killer of our time! I think it's a damned blessing that fire killed him when it did. One less mad man off the streets!"

Liiku was struck silent with the grisly news. "So Quintin was a crook all along?"

"Yeah. We had no fucking clue until now. We were just as shocked as you are. Quiet, decent guy. Turns out to be a ruthless assassin. Just goes to show you can never be too sure of a person, y'know?"

Liiku thought very carefully over what the detective had just told him. "You said he was one of the best?"

Dominik gave him a confused look. "Well, yeah . . . for all the murders Quintin pulled off, we never found a damned clue that lead to him."

"Exactly," Liiku whispered. "Quintin was careful. He knew what he was doing. He paid attention to the details. Never laid a trace." He turned to Dominik. "Now how can someone as diligent and as careful as an assassin- a bloody _good_ one- forget to leave an oven door closed? It does't make sense."

Dominik furrowed his brow. "You don't think it was an accident." A statement, not a question.

"I don't know," Liiku said. "I just said it doesn't make sense. No one like Quintin can make such a careless mistake. I want you to keep your eyes open. Don't settle for that accident bullshit. Because I doubt it was an accident."

"Arson?"

Liiku nodded.

Dominik sighed. "Alright, I'll keep my eyes open, but I can't promise ya nothin'. I'm not the one callin' the shots in this investigation."

"Just be careful, buddy. If -and this is a big _if_- someone had the guts to kill Quintin, we're talking about a really serious killer here."

"Will do," Dominik said, tipping his hat. And then he walked out of the bar.

Liiku sat, still as a statue, his cigarette all but forgotten in between his fingers. His other hand clutched at the glass of cold beer subconciously. He slowly closed his eyes. Thinking.

He needed to inform King Fiyero. He didn't think Quintin's death was an accident.

Quintin was murdered.

And scarier yet, _a professional assassin was murdered._

* * *

Fiyero was quietly reading a book in his study, a hobby heavily encouraged by his beloved wife Elphaba, when Elphaba herself glided into the room.

"How are you doing?" Elphaba whispered in his ear, bending over to kiss the side of his face. Fiyero smiled and looked up from his book, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking, ma'am," he replied with mock politeness.

Elphaba smiled and slid next to Fiyero on the couch he was sitting on. "So what are you reading today?"

"Oh, some literature. Poems, to be precise."

"Read to me," Elphaba said, resting her head on his shoulder. Fiyero smirked.

"I thought it was the other way around."

"People do go both ways, you know."

Fiyero laughed. "Alright here we go," he said, clearing his throat. He picked up the book and started reading in a deep, dramatic voice. "There once was an old man who lived in a shoe, and he got terrible athlete's foot, was sent to the hospital, where he died a few days later of food poisoning."

"It does not say that!" Elphaba laughed, pulling the book from Fiyero. She glanced at the words of the poem and laughed. "You have a horrible imagination."

Fiyero smiled. "Aw, why are you insulting me?"

"Because you couldn't make up a good poem to save your life," Elphaba said. "You flunked grammar and literature, remember?"

"Hey, that professor was out to get me," Fiyero said defensively.

"Everyne's out to get you, aren't they?" Elphaba said with a roll of her eyes.

"Precisely," Fiyero said. "And I can, in fact, make up a very good story, if you'll let me."

"Is it going to be a fairy tale?" Elphaba said, pouting.

"Of course it is."

Elphaba snuggled up closer to Fiyero's side. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Ok," Fiyero said, taking a deep breath. He wrapped an arm aroud his wife's shoulder. "There once was a man who lived high up in the mountains, mining silver ores and precious stones. He would mine for several weeks on end, and after collecting a substantial amount of ores and stones, would begin his three-day trek down the mountains to the local village. There he would sell his gems and ores to the blacksmith and the jewelers. He used the money he earned to buy food and supplies. All in all, it was a humble and modest lifestyle.

"But he was getting ever-so-lonely up in those mountains. The birds would sing to him their most beautiful songs to cheer him up, but nothing would pull the man out of his deep depression.

"One day, as he yet again headed down to the village to sell his ores and precious stones, he saw the most beautiful woman, standing in the market. He was absolutely transfixed by her beauty, and he instantly fell in love with her. Being a gentleman, he walked over to her and humbly introduced himself. The woman smiled in return.

" 'From where do you hail?' the man asked.

'I am Ginievera, of the Northern Plains,' was her response. 'And I am the daughter of the governor there, waiting to be wed off to anothre nobleman of my stature.'

The man felt his poor heart break when he heard this. Surely someone as noble and regal as her would never dream of marrying someone as modest as him. The man left, trudging his way back up to his home high in the mountains."

"This sounds like a sad story," Elphaba commented.

"Because you didn't let me finish," Fiyero said, rubbing his nose against Elphaba's cheek. "As I was saying, the man spent many long and agonizing months in his home, heartbroken, that he would never be able to marry the beautiful Ginievera. But he had to return to the village eventually to buy more supplies. And down he went, carrying a few precious stones and metals.

"He sold his materials and was about to walk back to his home when he saw the beautiful Ginievera. He ran to her side, and embraced her tightly. 'Come live with me up in the mountains,' he pleaded. 'I love you with all my heart! No man will ever love you like I do!'

"The woman was moved to tears. Nodding her head, they raced back up the mountains, to the safety of the old man's home. There they made love, and devoted their lives to one another."

"That better not be the end," Elphaba said in a teasingly pouty voice.

"Of course it's not the end. Sweet Lurline, woman, when it's the end, I'll say 'the end!' I swear, you're infuriating!" Fiyero said, grinning ear to ear, tickling his wife. She squirmed and gave an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Stop it already and finish the story!" Elphaba cried, prying herself from Fiyero's grip.

Fiyero laughed, and settled back into the couch, Elphaba carefully making her way back to his side. "Ok, well, the man did not know the woman was already engaged to another man, this one a powerful sorcerer. He was infuriated that his fiancee eloped with a peasant, and set out to curse them. He stormed up to the house on the mountain, knocked down the door, and saw the man and the woman sleeping together. Enraged, he roared at the top of his voice: 'You have sinned against me and shall pay the consequences! I curse you, old man, to be forever bound to the earth, rooted deep into the earth's mighty core! And you, woman! I shall curse you so you shall be slave to the sky! You will roam the heavens and never seek rest on earthly plants! And you shall be separated til the day you die!'

"And so they were cursed. The man turned into an enormous tree, whose roots grew so deep into the earth legend has it that the roots hold the earth's core itself together. And the woman turned into a dove, forever flying through the skies. Try as she might, she could never find a place to land and rest her tired wings. So she flew until she could fly no more, and collapsed beneath the mighty tree that had once been a man. The man, now a tree, could not cry in anguish over the loss of his love. But a strange wind began to blow, and the dove's body was blown against the trunk of the mighty tree. The tree opened up its many layers of bark and swallowed the dove's body whole, and there it remained, locked inside, and united with her love once again. They may not have been united in life, but they were in death.

"And that is why, my dear Fae, the trees howl in the wind, and why their flower petals are as soft and white as a dove's."

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, mesmerized. "Wow. Did you make that up all by yourself?"

"If I told you no, would you be angry?" Fiyero grinned sheepishly.

Elphaba laughed. "Of course not."

"It was a story my grandmother told me when I was little."

"It's very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I would thank your grandmother."

"Very true, indeed."

"So why did you tell me that story?"

"I liked the idea of a guy getting turned into a tree," Fiyero said with a shrug.

"Yeah, because you could relate, couldn't you?" Elphaba teased. "So you're the tree, and I'm the dove."

"If you want."

"It does fit rather well," Elphaba commented.

"Yeah, but we're not dead," Fiyero teased.

Elphaba's eyes grew sad and serious very suddenly. She gripped Fiyero tighter around his waist.

"I almost lost you so many times," she said quietly.

Fiyero hugged her tightly in response. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer, enjoying each other's presence. But Fiyero felt a chillingly familiar voice call out to him.

_"Someone's here to see you,"_ the Scarecrow snickered. _"And he has some very interesting news."_

"Not again," Fiyero muttered angrily.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"The Scarecrow, again. He said we have a visitor."

"That doesn't sound too serious," Elphaba said, trying to sound optimistic.

"When it's the Scarecrow talking, it's always serious," Fiyero said, rising to his feet. "Come on, let's see what's going on."

They walked down to the main hall, where they saw Liiku being escorted by a servant. Liiku saw them enter and gave them a sincere smile.

"Madame Elphaba, Master Fiyero, what a coincidence!" he said. "I was just about to go look for you."

"What a coincidence, indeed," Fiyero said smoothly, shaking his hand. "Well, since we're all here, what is it you've com here for?"

"I actually have something interesting to tell you," he said. "Did you hear about that bakery fire a few days ago?"

"Oh, yes, poor old chap's entire store went down in that blaze," Fiyero said. "Was the owner caught in the fire?"

"We have very strong reaons to believe so," Liiku said. "No one's seen the owner for days, and no one saw him leave shop. But that's hardly important. I recently spoke with a friend who's on the investigation team. They were moving out his belongings from his house when they found some rather startling documents. The owner of the bakery, his name was Quintin, was an undercover assassin."

Fiyero's eyes went wide. "Surely you can't be serious."

"I am," Liiku said. "Quintin had a total of twenty-three assassination assignments. Twenty-two of them were successful, making him the most dangerous killer of our time. No one had a damned clue about Quintin's secret life, not even the police."

"What was the assignment Quintin failed to complete?" Elphaba asked in a hushed voice.

Liiku took a deep breath. "Chiron. Quintin was the one who tried to murder Chiron. And Quintin kept record of everything. Including how much Riacco paid him to do the deed."

Fiyero shook his head. "Is-is this good news that the fire killed this mad man?"

"I'm not so sure Quintin's death was an accident," Liiku said. "I think someone murdered him."

"What makes you say that?" Elphaba asked.

"Quintin was good at what he did. He left no traces, no clues. He was diligent. Now how can someone of Quintin's caliber be so careless as to leave an oven door wide open? It doesn't fit. And now, this means there is someone out there who killed a very dangerous man."

"Who do you think murdered Quintin?" Elphaba asked.

"Maybe one of his clients, but it could be anyone," Liiku said. "I thought over it a very long time. Who would want Quintin dead? Someone who knew who he really was, obviously. And perhaps someone who wanted to tie up loose ends."

"Do you think Riacco did it?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know. Riacco seems like he really cleaned up his act, I wouldn't say for sure he did it. But that doesn't mean I don't suspect the guy. He is a likely suspect. It was his mission Quintin failed to complete."

"But why would Riacco kill Quintin? Riacco already took the fall for attempting to murder Chiron, what would he get out of killing Quintin?" Elphaba said, mostly just thinking out loud.

"A test subject!" Fiyero said suddenly. "I have no doubt Riacco is still pursuing his research with gryphon blood! He must have killed Quintin in his experiments!"

"You're making an awful lot of assumptions," Elphaba said cautiously.

"It does fit," Liiku said thoughtfully. "We never found Quintin's body among the ashes, and no one has seen Riacco in a couple days, either."

"Get the police," Fiyero said. "We're getting to the bottom of this!"

_"You're on the right track!"_ Scarecrow sneered inside Fiyero's head. _"But let me tell you one thing; the man that killed Quintin ain't gonna stop killing until you catch him! So I'd hurry!"_

* * *

It was late at night when Riacco opened the front door of his house to a large squadron of police officers. Riacco took a step back in surprise.

"What seems to be the problem, officers?" Riacco asked politely.

"We have reason to believe you were involved in the murder of Quintin Browning," the chief said curtly, flashing his bag.

"Murder? Didn't he die in that accidental bakery fire?" Riacco asked.

"We have found new evidence that suggests that the fire was not accidental. We have a warrant to search your house and the premiseses," the chief continued in his deathly serious voice. He pulled out a sheet of paper confirming their authority to search his house.

"By all means, come inside. I do ask that you mind the furniture, it's quite old," Riacco said, stepping inside and letting the officers come into his home.

They searched the entire house, top to bottom. They rummaged through all of Riacco's personal files, but found nothing of interest. They moved the furniture around, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but thankfully, they were careful, like Riacco asked. The chief searched the basement. There was a small bar and a small storage area for wines. A few couches and chairs lined the walls and a large bookshelf stood at the back of the room. The chief started looking around the perimiter of the bookshelf, apparently looking for a secret room or something.

"If you do not mind me asking, what makes you suspect I murdered Quintin?" Riacco asked.

"You were one of his clients. And your history suggests you are quite easily capable of murdering another human being if you so desire," the chief responded curtly.

"Ah, I see."

The chief moved away from the bookshelf and started examining the bar and the wine collection. He spent a good two hours or so scouring the entire length of the basement, from top to bottom. Riacco even had to admit the guy was very thorough and good at his job.

Another officer approached the chief. "We have searched the entire house and the surrounding grounds, but have found nothing," he said.

The chief sighed angrily. "Check again."

"Yes, sir."

They were at it for another two hours, but the answer always came back the same. Nothing out of the ordinary. They couldn't find anything linking Riacco to the bakery fire.

The chief straightened himself, apparently done with the search. "Well, it looks like you're clean. I apologize for the intrusion, and I hope we did not damage any of your property."

"Oh, not at all," Riacco said. "You and your men have a very important job to do, and you did an excellent job. I understand."

The chief tipped his hat. "Good night, sir."

"As to you, chief."

* * *

Riacco spent the rest of the night sitting on his favorite chair in the basement of his home, sipping a nice red wine. He really had to hand it to himself; he thought of the perfect hiding place for his little experiments. Not even that crack-pot chief could find it.

He sipped some more of the wine before he placed the glass back on the bar table. Taking the cork from the wine bottle, he smoothly walked over to the bookshelf. Bending over to the lowermost shelf, he removed a rather bulky and dusty old book. On the shelf where the book had sat was a small circle. Riacco pressed the cork into the circle, where it fit just perfectly. There was a loud click, and the bookshelf began to swing away from the wall.

The bookshelf swung open on a hinge, revealing a metal door. Riacco took out a key inside of his pocket and unlocked the door. Inside was his extravagant and elaborate laoratory. His newest test subject, some random middle-aged hobo Riacco dragged off the streets, promising the guy shelter and food, was sitting in a chair, the same chair that held Quintin only a few days ago.

"Enjoying your stay?" Riacco asked with a laugh.

"Lemme go, lemme go, I don't wanna be here no more!" the hobo said fearfully.

"I can't let you go, you silly man," Riacco said as if talking to a child. "I need to do a few tests first."

The man's eyes went wide in fear. He tried to pull against the straps, but to no avail. Riacco picked up a smaller syringe and walked over to the man, placing it just above the inside of his elbow.

"This is a pain killer," Riacco said. "Hopefully, this will help and you'll survive a little bit longer than my first experiment."

The man shut his eyes tightly and started muttering incoherently in an unbroken chain. Riacco paused for just a second, but began to laugh. The man was praying.

"Your God cannot help you now! You're mine!" He jabbed the needle into the man's arm and inserted the pain killers. The man visibly relaxed, and his jaw went slack. He leaned back against the chair and his eyes began to droop. "Ah, see how much more cooperative you are now?" Riacco continued, grabbing a second syringe, this one bigger and filled with the mysterious silver liquid. "Now this, if the drug works properly, should not hurt you one bit." Riacco injected the second syringe, and stepped back, waiting. The man winced a little, but remained in a dazed dream-like state. He suddenly tensed and pulled against the restraints, crying out with pain. He jerked and convulsed more violently, yanking again and again against the metal straps that held him down. There was the unmistakeable snap of broken bones. Riacco paced around the man, his heart beating faster and faster.

_Come on, come on . . ._

The man clutched his hands into fists, and his eyes were shut just as tightly. The man roared with pain-- actually _roared_! Riacco froze, staring at the man.

"Come on, you son of a bitch! Change!" Riacco growled under his breath.

The man gave one last howl of agony before he slumped back into the chair, completely motionless. Riacco huffed in frustration. He was so sure he had gotten down the proper formula. Riacco more closely examined the man. He unfurled the man's clutched fists, and saw his nails had taken on the unmistakeable shape of talons. The man's canines were also elongated and pointed. But there were no other changes beyond that.

Well so be it. Riacco would try again. He would go through every single last damn hobo in the Emerald City if he had to!

But what was he missing? What was he doing wrong?

He needed someone with a little more experience. Someone who knew what they were doing.

Anadius.

* * *

Early the following morning, Anadius was packing up her belongings for her lessons. She flipped over her lecture notes before she put in her favorite feather earrings. Supposedly, they were a good luch charm to ward off evil spirits. Her mother had always been a little quirky.

She was on her way to Shiz University when a familiar figure came into view. Anadius straightened herself up, trying not to let her temper flare.

"Master Riacco," she said curtly.

"Miss Ferius, pleasure to see you. Lovely day, isn't it?" he asked politely.

"Indeed," Anadius said cautiously.

"Ms. Ferius, I would like to be upfront with you. I am pursuing some research, and I need your help."

She laughed coldly. "Last time I did research for you, I ended up helping you torture one of my students!" she said, not even bothering trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Forget it, Riacco, I'm not helping you do anything else!"

"I wasn't asking you," Riacco said, his voice growing cold. "I am _ordering_ you."

Anadius froze. She couldn't move. She tried to keep walking, but her feet refused to leave the road. She tried to move any part of her body, but she was completely immobilized. She began to panic, her breath coming in short, wheezing gasps. The only thing that could move were her eyes, and thankfully, her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" she gasped. "Whatever this is, let me go!"

"I can't do that," Riacco said in the same cold voice. "You have valuable information that I need for my own experiments."

"I'll never help you, you crazy son of a bitch!" Anadius roared.

"You have no choice," Riacco said coldly.

And Anadius's world went black as she felt something take over her mind and body.


	42. More Lies, More Betrayals

**Reader: Oh my gosh, this chapter came out quick!**

**IWG: Yes, because I am trying to finish this story before college seriously kicks my ass. I go back on the 17th, so I'm trying to get as much done, ASAP.**

**Reader: Well, how many more chapters do you plan on writing?**

**IWG: In all honesty? About four or five more. But I could be wrong.**

**Reader: DX**

**IWG: And not to mention a possible sequel . . .**

**Reader: 8D**

**IWG: I SAID "POSSIBLE."**

**Reader: T_T**

* * *

Chiron drummed his fingers on the windowsill, gazing boringly out his window, out at the Emerald City sprawled before him.

Bored, bored, so incredibly bored today . . .

His parents were at yet another Council meeting, and school was still a few weeks away from being over. Panatia, being the student she was, was too busy studying for her finals to be with him. Nik, too. He could see them now; both were cooped up in the library, surrounded by huge piles of books. Both had large bags under their weary eyes from lack of sleep, Nik probably even had a little stubble on his chin because he forgot to shave yet again. And Nik was probably going to excuse himself very soon and volunteer to buy the both of them some coffee. Panatia would agree, and order a cinnamon latte, with skim milk.

He briefly debated about flying just around the city limits, but he knew his parents wouldn't approve of it without them being around. Damn, he was so bored.

Chiron stood, and started to wander aimlessly through the Palace's many hallways. He decided he should probably head on down to the training room and start practicing those new offensive spells his mother taught him recently.

The good things about most offensive spells was that it didn't require an incantation every time one wished to cast the spell. He did have to recite the incantation at first, of course, until he perfected casting the spell. Once he mastered the spell, all he had to do was think about it, and the spell would be cast.

He stood in front of a wooden dummy, summoning his energy. Willing the energy to flow into the palm of his hands, he directed it at the dummy. A large blast of radiant yellow light burst from his hands, sending the wooden dummy flying clear across the room. Chiron smiled to himself. He was getting better and better every day.

He turned on his heel at yet another target, and cast a different spell, this one with a purple-ish light pouring from his hands. The light seemed to wrap around the figure, and with a flick of his wrist, the second dummy smashed against the opposite wall.

Chiron stood back, flexing his hands. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself. The last thing he wanted to do was let all that power go to his head--and he knew the consequences far too well if it did.

Once he was positive he was in control, he continued with his training, pushing his body to the limits, perfecting his magic abilities.

Becoming the ultimate fighter.

* * *

Fiyero rubbed his temples after yet another long and incredibly dull meeting. Elphaba rubbed his shoulders, but her eyes shone with a certain light that said she was feeling the same way.

The Council exited the room one by one, with only Fiyero, Elphaba, Boq, Glinda and Dorothy remaining.

"I am getting far too old for this," Fiyero laughed. "If I have to sit through another one of Francis's endless babblings about absolutely nothing, I think I might just kill him."

Dorothy laughed. "I know how you feel. I am in desperate need for a serious vacation."

"Are we even allowed to take vacations?" Boq asked curiously.

Glinda laughed. "If we do, we have to inform the Council and let them take over."

"The Council can take over again, over my dead body," Dorothy huffed, crossing her arms. "I seriously can't stand some of those guys, to tell you the truth!"

"But they are the best at what they do. They are all intelligent, capable men, and quite politically savvy, if I may say," Fiyero pointed out in their defense.

"But they hate you guys," Dorothy muttered.

"That's one of the reasons why I appointed the men I did," Fiyero said. Dorothy threw him a confused look. "I want people who will disagree with me and challenge my ideas from every angle. What good would an _advising_ Council be if they all just stood there, twiddling their thumbs, and said 'oh yes sir, what a lovely idea!' at everything I proposed?"

"I hate it when you're right," Dorothy mumbled.

"My dad did a fantastic job of beating some political advise into my head when I was younger," Fiyero smirked.

"I hate your dad," Dorothy said. Fiyero laughed.

"Well, in a few years, Chiron's going to be king, so I'd watch it," Fiyero said, winking.

"Oh, I have no doubt he'll do a good job," Dorothy said quickly. "He's a great kid."

"And how has he been doing?" Boq asked quietly.

"He's fine, I mean, he gets restless, you know, with all his friends still at school and us constantly at these senseless meetings," Elphaba said.

"But how has been coping with his . . . power?" Boq said, more tentatively.

"He's . . . he actually seems to be enjoying himself. He's learned to accept it. But there are still difficulties," Elphaba replied quietly.

"Yeah, I don't blame him, with all those sickos out there still trying to kill him," Dorothy said.

"What exactly do you mean by difficulties, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba folded her hands on the table, carefully phrasing her response. "He worries about what will happen to him in the future. So many things are still not certain. He has had more than enough time to think about all sorts of things that might happen to him."

"Like what?" Glinda persisted. "Elphie, you need to be clear with us. We're your friends, you can trust us to keep Chiron's secrets."

"I know, Glin, but it's still hard," Elphaba said. Fiyero took her hand. She inhaled deeply. "He voiced only a few of his worries with me. You know how much stronger Chiron's magical powers have grown ever since he turned into a gryphon. He wonders how much more powerful he will become. If he'll be _too_ powerful to control."

"Rest assured, if he needs any help at all, I will gladly help train him," Dorothy said instantly.

Glinda nodded in agreement. "Of course, we will all be happy to help. And if need be, I know a few spells that can restrain Chiron's abilities. But what are some more of the things he's worried about?"

"He's worried that perhaps one day, he'll turn into a gryphon, and he won't change back," Elphaba said. There was a muffled gasp of shock among the room, but Elphaba held up her hands. "But it's nothing serious. I talked to Chiron about it, and he assured me he can still transform quite easily. It was only a thought."

"But it's a very serious question. What if he does turn, and can't change back?" Boq said. "I have no doubt the only reason the Council agreed to let Chiron rule was because he could still turn back into a human. If Chiron was a gryphon--permanently--he might be dethroned."

"No he wouldn't!" Dorothy said, standing. "The Council wouldn't!"

"They almost took him off the throne permanently just because he could turn into a giant bird-lion creature," Boq said with a raised eyebrow. "You think they would hesitate to remove him if he was an Animal? The Council would be _appalled_ to be ruled by an Animal."

"Then Chiron should just fire every single one of those bastards," Dorothy muttered angrily under her breath.

Fiyero shook his head. "We will do what we can if ever that situation arises. But as of now, I see no point in worrying ourselves over a possible scenario."

Glinda sighed. "You have a point." She turned back to Elphaba. "Was there anything else on his mind?"

"Yes, in fact," she said matter-of-factly. "He voiced his biggest concern to me. He's worried that his . . . power might be passed on to his children."

There was a moment of dead silence as everyone exhanged glances. No one really knew what to say.

"But surely . . . Chiron wouldn't- wouldn't care what powers his children inherit?" Glinda said uneasily.

"He doesn't care if they're gryphon or not," Elphaba said. "He's worried about what the rest of the world would think."

"But he shouldn't care!" Dorothy said angrily. "It shouldn't matter what all those idiots out there think!"

"He has a valid reason for fearing the public's reaction, or do you not recall the riot that wanted Chiron imprisoned just for being part-Animal?" Fiyero said with a hint of anger. "I can see the reason behind Chiron's fears. They would never have the chance for a normal life. They'll be outcast the moment they're born."

"But that's only if they inherit the power to turn into gryphons," Boq pointed out happily, turning to Elphaba. "I mean, Chiron wasn't born _green_, was he? Maybe it won't be passed along, just as your unique skin color wasn't!"

Elphaba sighed, folding her arms over her chest uncertainly. "I don't know if Chiron will be as lucky as we were."

"Whatever happens, we'll just have to make the best of it," Dorothy said. "That's all I can really say. I know, we've all said it before countless times. But we can't plan for whatever's going to happen. We just gotta take it and roll with it."

Fiyero smiled. "Have I told you recently how glad I am I appointed you ruler of the West?"

Dorothy smiled bashfully.

* * *

The day of finals were fast approaching. Students crowded the library for last-minute cramming, Panatia among the numerous students sitting at a table, hunched over a book, trying to jam her mind with as much information as she could possibly hold.

And she was getting a massive headache.

She had been preparing herself for the finals for the past few weeks, but she had a never-ending anxiety that there was something she forgot to study, so she would spend the following day pouring over every single one of her notes for anything she might have missed. It made for very long and tiring days. But Panatia had her mission, and that was to be a straight-A student.

Nik came up to her, handing her some coffee. "Sweet Lurline, Panatia, if you don't rest soon, your eyes will fall out of your sockets."

Panatia laughed quietly. "I don't think that's possible," she answered smartly.

"Oh, but it is," Nik said, taking a seat next to her, sipping his own cup of coffee. "Your eyes will get all dried up and shrivel up like raisins, and they'll plop right out of your sockets."

"You are disgusting!" Panatia giggled. She sipped her coffee. "Mmmm, that's good."

"Coffee's getting ridiculously expensive. You're lucky I'm such a generous cousin," Nik said in a mock-serious tone.

"They hike up the prices around final times because that's when _everyone_ buys coffee," Panatia pointed out.

"Yeah, everyone buys coffee so they can stay up and study until their brains explode."

"Exactly."

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am. You?"

"Hell yeah," Nik said, putting down his coffee and picking up a physics book. "These classes are stupidly hard."

Panatia paused, looking up from her book and at Nik. "Stupidly hard? Lurline, Nik, how old are you?!"

"Almost nineteen," he muttered.

"And you have the grammar skills of a six year old."

"I will spill your coffee all over your pretty little skirt, young lady."

"You do that, and _you're_ going to be the one with eyeballs dangling from your sockets."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm _serious_."

* * *

Liiku never forgot his meeting with Dominik, how he told him that Quintin, a professional assassin, was most likely murdered, that the fire wasn't an accident. But Dominik got a warrant and searched Riacco's house, top to bottom, and they found nothing. Liiku frowned. He was so sure Riacco could have been the most likely suspect for the case. But maybe he was wrong. Liiku wasn't always right about everything, but his gut instincts were usually right.

Maybe it was his prejudice and anger at Riacco for all the things he had done to Chiron that got him thinking of this. Perhaps Riacco was innocent.

But then, who? Who murdered Quintin?

He walked past the police station located in the main square of the Emerald City, an impressive building with a stainless steel frame, large windows, a crisp, clean atmosphere, and dozens of officers meandering about, trying to look important.

Liiku entered the building, pushing open the glass door, and was greeted with a chilling burst of air. He forgot how cold hey kept these places. Marching around all day in a uniform must get hot. Liiku shuddered inwardly and approached the secretary, leaning casually against the large desk.

"I'm here to see Searent Pendergast, please," Liiku said casually.

"Seargent Pendergast doesn't have any scheduled meetings," the secretary said, glancing down her spectales at the folder in front of her. "Would you like to schedule an appointment?"

"How about now?"

She looked through the folder. "It doesn't seem he is busy at the moment . . ."

"Great! I bet he won't mind me popping in and saying hello," Liiku said, striding around the desk to the rest of the building. "Don't bother getting up, I know where to go," he called back.

He stormed up the stairs and walked briskly down the halls, smoothing out his black jacket as he did so. He came up to Pendergast's door and knocked lightly.

"Who's there?" he asked curty.

"An old friend," Liiku said.

The door opened a moment later. A pale, thin face greeted him, with extremely pale blue eyes and bleach-blond hair, combed back neatly. The man known as Pendergast smiled warmly, shaking Liiku's hand.

"Ah, pleasure as always to have one of the most distinguished reporters of our time barging down my door," he said. His voice had a slight accent to it, some form of Gilikinese if Liiku remembered correctly.

"Stop flattering me, you aristocratic snob," Liiku said.

Pendergast chuckled. "Do come in, please. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"So what brings you here to this but modest institute of crime fighting?"

Liiku snorted. "I actually wanted to ask you a couple things," Liiku said.

"Of course," Pendergast said, taking a seat, and motioning Liiku to do the same. Liiku did so.

"I actually want to talk to you about the investigation of Quintin's death," Liiku said.

Pendergast clasped his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. So what exactly do you want to know?"

"Can you confirm whether or not his death was accidental or arson?"

"Liiku, let me be absolutely frank with you," Pendergast said gently. "We can only assume Quintin's death was accidental because we have found no hard evidence that would suggest otherwise. I know you made the case that Quintin's . . . unexpected and terrifyingly dark other side would be reason enough to suggest murder. But we have no real _proof_."

Liiku leaned forward. "Come on, Aloysius," he said, using his first name. "Don't you listen to your gut? What's your gut telling you?"

Pendergast sighed. "My gut, as you say, is telling me the same thing, but the courts want evidence. Hard facts. Proof. Not gut feelings. I'm sorry, Liiku, but as far as everyone's concerned, Quintin left his oven doors open, his house combusted into flames, and he was caught in the fire. End of story. I know you don't like to hear that again, but maybe we're both wrong. I _hope_ we're both wrong."

Liiku sighed. "Ok, I see. Sorry to intrude."

"Not at all."

Liiku stood to leave. But Pendergast held him back just a moment longer.

"I did, however, hear something interesting," Pendergast said. "I have been down the streets of Southside Emerald City."

"What made you go all the way down to the slums?" Liiku asked curiously.

"Several, over a dozen, homeless men --and women and even _children_-- have gone missing over the past couple of weeks," Pendergast said thoughtfully.

Liiku paused for a moment, furrowing his brow. "Missing? How can you be sure?"

"Because others have told me to send out search parties for them," Pendergast answered. "But, of course, we don't have the resources to send out officers to find these missing persons."

Liiku bit his tongue. "What do you believe?"

"I will tell you what I _don't_ believe," Pendergast said. "I don't believe in coincidences."

* * *

Chiron rocked back and forth on his heels, anxiously waiting for the train to arrive. He thought he'd surprise Panatia by showing up to greet her at the train station. Finals just ended earlier that day, and no doubt Panatia was in need of a very good, long, and comforting hug.

The train pulled up a few minutes later, and weary-looking students filed out, some whooping with joy at the approaching summer months, and some just looking relieved that all their tests are over.

Finally, Chiron saw Panatia and rushed up to her, scooping her in his arms. Panatia squealed, almost dropping her bags.

"Good to see you, too!" she laughed.

"And you are looking absolutely dreadful," Chiron teased. "It looks like you got no sleep at all!"

"That's because I didn't!" Panatia said. "I spent all day and night studying for my finals!"

"Speaking of which, I'm going back to finish up my second semester classes soon," Chiron said glumly. "But hopefully by the start of next school year, we're gonna be all caught up!"

"We?!" Panatia said.

Chiron laughed, and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Chiron and Panatia started heading to the back of the train to retrieve the rest of Panatia's luggage. "So anything interesting going on?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah," Chiron said. "You know that bakery just off of fifth street?"

Panatia thought for a second. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, the place burned down. The oven door was left open and kaboom! Whole place went up in flames."

Panatia gasped. "Oh my gosh, was anyone hurt?"

"The investigators think the owner was caught in the fire," Chiron said. "But the cops found out that the owner of the baker was actually an undercover assassin!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Yeah. So that got guys thinking. How can a professional assassin forget and leave an oven door open? Some people suspect the fire wasn't accidental, but in the eyes of the cops, the case's closed."

Panatia frowned. "So what do you think?"

"I think that the fire wasn't an accident."

"So who do you think set the fire?"

Chiron bent over closer to Panatia. "Riacco. Without a doubt."

Panatia's eyes went wide. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Riacco hired that guy to kill me!"

"Wait! Back up! The guy killed in the fire was the same guy who shot you?!"

"Yeah. Small world, huh?"

Panatia shook her head. "That's . . . that's weird."

"Think what you want, but I want to get to the bottom of it," Chiron said resolutely. "The cops searched Riacco's house but didn't find anything. I want to find out for myself. I think Riacco's hiding something."

"Are you sure that this isn't just fueled off of your grudge against him?" Panatia asked carefully.

Chiron narrowed his eyes. "I have more than enough reason to be suspicious of him. I mean, the whole facade of trying to help me get the throne? He did that so he could win my trust! So I would turn my back on him! Panatia, everything makes sense now! Riacco is definitely up to something!"

Panatia thought for a while. "Maybe I should tell you this, too . . ."

"What?" Chiron persisted.

"Not too long ago, must have been a few weeks back, Ms. Ferius resigned from teaching," Panatia said.

Chiron's eyebrows shot up. "What? Why?"

"She said she was moving on and pursuing another career," Panatia said with a wave of her hands. "I don't know, she wasn't very clear."

"Anadius was the one that helped Riacco with his experiments all that while ago," Chiron said, thinking furiously. "Ok, that settles it! We're going to investigate this!"

"Now?!"

"Drop your bags off and meet me at the front gates of the Emerald City," Chiron said urgently. "I need to grab a few things. Go! Hurry!"

Panatia grabbed her bags and hailed a taxi cab. She quickly piled her bags into the carriage, and the driver gave the horses a brush with his whip and dashed off.

Chiron ran all the way back to the Palace, ducking down several alleys and backways. For a brief moment he wondered why the heck he didn't just _fly_ to the Palace. But then again, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

He burst through the Palace doors and raced down to the training room. He grabbed two long knives, placed them in sheaths attatched to a belt, and strapped the belt along his waist. He also pulled out a short sword and placed it onto the belt. He wanted to be prepared in case Riacco wasn't being particularly friendly, and he wasn't about to go into an unknown house empty-handed. As a finishing touch to hide the knives and sword, he grabbed a trenchcoat and put it on as he raced up the stairs.

"A little warm out for trenchcoats, don't you think?"

Chiron cringed. His father was standing just in front of the doors of the Palace, staring at Chiron with a harsh gaze. Chiron growled.

"Riacco is up to something and I'm going to find out what!" he said. "Dad, please, let me through!"

Fiyero studied him for a very long time, but sighed and shook his head. "Alright. But I'm coming with you. What do you have on you?"

"Two knives and a sword," Chiron said hesitantly.

"Idiot," Fiyero muttered, whipping out a pistol tucked within his ornate jacket. "If you plan to barge into someone's house, you usually plan on having some firepower with you."

"I got fire power right here," Chiron said smugly, holding up his hands. "I've been perfecting my offensive spells."

"Well, let's just hope that will be enough," Fiyero said worriedly. They both headed out the doors, and the two of them met up with Panatia at the front gates. Wordlessly, they approached Riacco's house.

_Hey, if you guys wanna take the bad guy down, I want in,_ Scarecrow said suddenly.

Fiyero winced. _We don't need your help!_

_You sure about that? Because I can sense people's minds, feel their presence! I can be of great use to you!_

_We'll see about that,_ Fiyero thought coldly.

Riacco's house was only fifty yards from them. They ducked behind a tree as Chiron surveyed the landscape.

"I don't hear or smell anything. Let's move," he whispered.

Fiyero nodded, and they approached the front door. Fiyero pressed up to the side of the house, next to the door, and Chiron and Panatia did so on the opposite side of the door. Fiyero drew out his pistol, and motioned to the door. Chiron reached over and tried the knob. It was locked.

Fiyero nodded. "Stand back, I'll kick it in," he whispered.

Chiron held up his hand. "Hold up, I know a spell that can unlock the door!" He whispered the spell, and the door magically clicked open, swinging inside on perfectly oiled hinges.

Chiron crouched low to the ground, entering first. Again, he quickly scanned the premiseses, using his heightened senses. And again, nothing.

"Where do we start looking?" Panatia asked in a hushed voice.

"The basement," Fiyero said suddenly.

"Why there?" Chiron asked.

"I've got a feeling," he said quickly, rushing down the stairs. Chiron and Panatia followed him, entering the bar/library basement. Fiyero started scouring the walls, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Chiron closed his eyes, standing in the middle of the room, and called upon his super-human senses to detect anything abnormal. And he instantly found it.

"You smell that?" Chiron said, sniffing the air.

"What?" Fiyero asked instantly.

"Rubbing alcohol," Chiron said, opening his eyes, and staring at the monstrous bookshelf. "Coming from behind there."

Fiyero ran to the bookshelf, looking all around it. "I can't see anything behind it," Fiyero said.

Chiron made his nails change into long, sharp talons, and dug them between the shelf and the wall. Using his immense strength, he swung the shelf away from the wall. He roared as he put forth all his strength into moving the heavy bookcase, but he managed to pry it far enough away from the wall for them to squeeze behind it. Panatia came up to the door hidden behind the shelf. With a nod from Chiron, she performed the unlocking spell, and the metal door swung wide open, revealing the room inside.

All three of them gasped, taking a step back in horror.

"What- what the hell _is_ this place?!" Chiron cried.

* * *

**Hold on to your broomsticks, we're down to the final stretch!!!**


	43. Break My Spirit and Soul

**Guys, important announcement! I have a poll up on my profile page! So please vote now!**

**What's the question? Well, it's a surprise! Go to my profile to find out!**

* * *

Chiron took two steps into the secret room, gazing in absolute horror at the carnage before him. They were in a lab, but a very haunting one, the atmosphere thick with death. Chiron's animal instincts were screaming at him to run and get as far away from this living hell as he possibly could. But he resisted, and instead examined the horrors around the room.

The steel room was lined with what looked like large, circular glass aquariums, but it was what was inside these watery vats that terrified Chiron. Human beings, twisted in grisly and sickening shapes, were inside each of the dozens of chambers that lined the entire wall of the laboratory. Each person trapped inside had a face that screamed out silently in agony, the jaws stretched wide, the tongues lolling out, and their eyes bulging from their sockets. Chiron did not recognize any of the people inside the tubes, but just the sight of the dozens of dead bodies was enough to make Chiron nauseous.

Panatia slowly walked into the room, her hands to her mouth and her eyes wide with terror. She had tears brimming in her eyes, and she shook her head, closing her eyes and shutting herself away from the horrors surrounding her.

"I-I can't believe he could _do_ something like this!" she cried.

Chiron examined the preserved bodies more cloesly, but he didn't have to think too hard what exactly Riacco had done to these people. Some specimens had elongated feet with curved talons and claws for nails, others had bleach-white bones sticking painfully out of their shoulders, which were bent at obscure angles. Still more had short tails and were partially covered with fur and feathers.

Riacco was trying to make these people turn into gryphons. Just like Chiron could.

Chiron fell to his knees, furious beyond words. "How could he?! How could that bastard do something like this?!" he growled, rage overcoming him. "These people are dead because of Riacco's god damned research!! Riacco used them as fucking experiments!!"

Fiyero came to his son's side, gripping his shoulder. "Raicco will not get away with this!" Fiyero swore. "I will make that bastard pay for what he's done!"

Fiyero turned to one of the glass cylinders and saw his reflection shift into the Scarecrow. Fiyero quickly turned away, pacing around the room, avoiding the Scarecrow's insane and gleeful expression. But Fiyero could not escape the Scarecrow's haunting words.

_"Oh, yes, what a sick twisted bastard indeed! But I think your precious son should take this as a compliment! Riacco killing dozens of people so he could be just like him! I would be honored, yes, I would!"_

_"You're no better than he is!" _Fiyero roared mentally to the demon. _"You deserve to rot in hell along with him!" _He paused, locking eyes with the Scarecrow._ "But you knew, didn't you?! You knew what Riacco was doing!"_

_"Now let's not get carried away and make all sorts of silly assumptions!"_ Scarecrow laughed.

_"I know what you can do! You can travel through people's minds and see what they're thinking of, and you KNEW what Riacco was up to!"_

Scarecrow continued to laugh._ "Yes, I can travel through minds, but I never went inside Riacco's head!"_

_"Why not?!" _Fiyero roared.

_"Because you never asked me to!"_ Scarecrow said in a sing-song voice.

It took all of Fiyero's self control not to growl out loud at Scarecrow's insolence.

Chiron was so infuriated and enraged about Riacco's cruel experiments that he did not even notice when Riacco himself stepped inside the lab until he spoke.

"Well! What a surprise!" Riacco said with a cold laugh, drawing everyone's attention. Panatia, terrified, ran to Chiron and clutched his arm, shaking in fear. Chiron felt a deep growl resinating in his throat, already feeling his fury that fueled his transformation. Nails became talons, his canines elongated into sharp fangs, and his ears started to grow more pointed and cone-shaped.

"You son of a bitch!" Chiron growled, resisting the urge, temporarily, not to kill him right then and there. "Why?!"

"Why?" Riacco repeated in an amused tone. "Isn't the answer obvious? Chiron, you are the greatest scientific marvel the world has ever known! A human being with the power to shape-shift at will! A human with powers and strength far beyond the limits of a normal person! You are the holy relic of scientific progress! I am simply trying to find out how exactly this happened to you."

"So you slaughtered dozens of people for the sake of your fucking experiments?!" Chiron bellowed, not even attempting to restrain his impending transformation. His wings unfurled around his body in a threatening fashion, his tail swishing back and forth violently, his scaled paws ready to strike and rip Riacco to pieces.

"Why on earth would you care for these people?" Riacco said in disgusted tone. "Everyone you see here was homeless, with no chance of a better or a more comfortable life. People who are doomed to spend the rest of their pathetic and meaningless lives living on the streets, collecting change."

"That's no reason to slaughter them like animals!" Fiyero shouted.

Riacco waved the comment off. "It was necessary. It took me quite a while to crack the code, but I finally did! I finally figured out the key to human transfiguration!" Chiron's eyes went wide. "I must have went through thirteen or so test subjects before it finally dawned on me that I was missing a vital ingredient. You see, beforehand, I always just thought I was getting the formula wrong, putting too much gryphon plasma in a person too soon. But I realized that there was something else that was the reason why all my previous experiments were failures."

"And what would that happen to be?" Chiron hissed.

"You were actually the key," Riacco said, pointing at Chiron. "It was so obvious. I felt like an absolute fool for not thinking of it sooner. I mean, how could I miss something so _vital_?"

Chiron waited impatiently for Riacco to reveal his secret.

"Magic! Magic was the key! The only way a human can change into a gryphon is if they have magic in their blood. You see, the gryphon plasma is a very powerful poison for any human being. A small tablespoon is more than enough to kill a full grown man. That is, if the person does not have any sort of _protection_. In all sorcerers, witches, and whatnot, magic is very much a liquid substance in your blood, just like the gryphon plasma. This liquid, this magical plasma if you will, creates a protective barrier around each individual cell. Now, in a normal non-magic person, the gryphon blood would attach to the cells, and the cells would die instantly on contact. But if one was a sorcerer, the magical plasma protects the cells, and instead of killing the host cell, the gryphon plasma _bonds _to the magic plasma, which causes the cells to be permanently transformed into gryphon-human blood. It is because of this powerful bond you have the power to change back and forth into a gryphon.

"But, of course, I had to test it first, just to make sure. With the help of my _lovely_ assistant, I was able to determine this, in fact, was true."

Anadius then stepped into the room, her face completely void of all emotions, her once fiery and lively eyes were now dark and dead, her face hardened. Chiron gasped in shock. She resembled nothing of the energetic and perky school professor he had once known. The only words that could describe the person in front of Chiron was a living corpse. Alive, but dead at the same time.

"Anadius! Anadius! Please, it's me! Chiron!" he shouted out to her.

Riacco laughed coldly. "She cannot hear you, my dear boy! She is under my command! She only responds to my wishes! And may I say, she is _very _loyal and obedient. The perfect servant!" He wrapped his arms lustfully around Anadius's waist as she stood there, still as a statue, and let Riacco's hands run up and down her frame.

It was enough to make Chiron snap. Chiron bellowed furiously, lunging at Riacco with his talons unfurled and ready to shred Riacco to pieces. Riacco stepped back and nodded to Anadius, who leapt at Chiron in return. She moved so fast she was only a blur out of the corner of Chiron's eye. But the next thing he knew, Chiron was tossed clear across the room, pinned under a heavy being.

Chiron looked up at the creature standing above him. It was another gryphon. With a feathery coat the same color as Anadius's light-brown hair, the same flecks of mahogany, the same brown-ish tanned hide as Anadius's dress, and black, dead eyes.

It _was _Anadius. Anadius shared Chiron's power. And curse.

"RIACCO WHAT THE _FUCK _HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Chiron shrieked.

"I had to verify my predictions _somehow_," Riacco said simply. "So I gave her the gryphon plasma. And sure enough, she transformed, and was my first successful experiment!"

"What do you mean _'first_?!' " Fiyero yelled.

At this, Riacco smiled cruelly, walking over to Chiron's side, still trapped underneath Anadius, who had her sharp talons wrapped around Chiron's throat, preventing him from moving. "I am amazed, my dear boy, how you did not discover _my_ little secret sooner!" he whispered in a chilling voice. "I am one just like you! I have powers mere mortal men cannot dream of posessing!"

Chiron stared at Riacco, a horrifying realization dawning upon him. "You mean _you_ . . . _you were a sorcerer all along, too_?!"

Riacco laughed. "Of course I am! How do you think I wiped Anadius's memory the first time? How I was able to pass Dorothy's lie-detecting spell! How I managed to completely and utterly control Anadius herself!"

"The only way you could have any magic _at all_ is if you had a parent who was an extremely powerful sorcerer! But that's impossible! There's no one who's more powerful than my mother in all of Oz!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong!" Riacco said with a laugh. "There was one other who was very powerful indeed! One who even rivaled your mother!" Riacco stepped back, beaming with pride. "Madame Morrible!"

There was dead silence. Fiyero's jaw dropped, staring in horror at Riacco. "Are you saying that-?!"

"I am Madame Morrible's grandson!" Riacco bellowed victoriously. "And I am far more powerful than you can imagine!"

"Oh sweet fucking Lurline!" Chiron shrieked. "Madame Morrible was _married_?!?!? Who the _fuck_ would marry _her_?!"

Riacco stiffened, and waved his hands, beckoning Anadius to release Chiron. She stepped back, her hackles raised threateningly, and hissing ferociously.

"Madame Morrible was a woman of honor and virtue! The Animals were the main reason for all the problems in Oz! My grandmother was trying to solve the problem!"

"By slaughtering thousands of Animals?!" Fiyero roared. "The Animals were being opressed! Discriminated! They were _never_ the source of any of Oz's problems! They were used as scapegoats to cover-up the Wizard's mistakes!"

"SILENCE!" Riacco roared back, a large blast of magic bursting from Riacco's hand and throwing Fiyero clear across the lab. Fiyero crashed into the opposite wall, cracking his head against one of the cylindrical tubes. Fiyero slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Dad!" Chiron cried. Enfuriated, he turned to attack Riacco, charging straight at him. Riacco simply turned, and sent yet another blast of powerful magic at Chiron. It hit Chiron dead-on, flinging him to the floor. Chiron was winded, but uninjured.

"How the hell are you so powerful?!" Chiron hissed. "I couldn't do spells that powerful!"

"You couldn't do these types of spells until you had the gryphon blood, right?" Riacco sneered. "Well, after Anadius, I worked to purify the plasma, making it so I could have advanced magical powers, but none of the, ah, _unpleasant_ side-effects," he said, gesturing to the gryphon Anadius. "And I figured it out! The gryphon blood also enhances your magic powers, as you have discovered, and I created a powerful formula that inhibits the transformation, making it possible for me to have unlimited power, and I don't _ever_ have to transform into a gryphon, unlike you!"

"But why?" Panatia protested. "Why are you doing this?!"

"For power, what else?" Riacco said. "I have perfected my plan! I will create a number of gryphon-human hybrids, completely under my control, and have them attack and kill the entire Council, and Fiyero, Elphaba, Boq, and Glinda as well! I have already framed Anadius for the whole thing. She _did_, after all, assist with your own experiments in the Palace, didn't she?" he added with a twisted grin. "She just couldn't help herself! She _had_ to continue her research, and she succeeded in creating several hybrids like Chiron! But unfortunately, they were feral, and went on a mad rampage, slaughtering every political leader in Oz. No one will be left in charge but poor old me! By default, I will be the sole ruler of Oz!"

"You're a monster!" Chiron hissed.

Riacco laughed cruelly and motioned once more to Anadius, who immediately attacked Chiron with feral-like brutality. Chiron fought back, but he didn't want to injure her.

"Anadius! Anadius, stop!" Chiron called out, just barely managing to avoid Anadius's razor-sharp talons. "Riacco's controlling you! You can fight it! You're stronger than him!"

Riacco laughed. "She's my slave! You can't reason with her! She's nothing but an animal now!"

* * *

Scarecrow was near a frenzy, furiously trying to reach Fiyero's mind, trying to snap him out of unconsciousness.

_"Come on, Fiyero, wake the hell up! Chiron's getting his ass kicked!"_ Scarecrow roared. But it was no use. Fiyero was out cold. Scarecrow growled. _"Fine. Since you're set on being a stubborn and uncooperative bastard, I'm just gonna have to step in and help Chiron myself!"_

With that, Scarecrow slipped out of his realm and took control of Fiyero's battered body. Scarcrow rose to his feet and charged at Riacco, who was too preoccupied with watching Chiron and Anadius fight.

Scarecrow grabbed Riacco's shoulder and spun him around. _"No one hurts MY son!"_ Scarecrow roared, punching Riacco square in the face. Riacco stumbled backwards, anger burning in his eyes.

Scarecrow noticed the light switches in the laboratory, and took out a small knife. Taking careful aim, he threw the knife at the light switches. There was a flurry of angry sparks, and the entire room went dark.

Chiron and Anadius paused, startled at the sudden loss of light. Anadius backed off of Chiron, growling nervously. She backed up to Riacco, ready to defend him from anything that might attack him from the darkness. But something was setting her on edge. And Chiron felt it too.

He could sense his father's presence . . . but there was something _wrong_ about him. Something just didn't seem right.

Then it hit Chiron. The Scarecrow. The Scarecrow was controlling his father's body!

Chiron growled furiously, but now wasn't the time to expose the Scarecrow. Chiron could only hope the Scarcrow knew what he was doing. Using his hearing and sense of smell, he located Panatia and gently nudged her side. She almost shrieked with surprise but calmed once she figured out it was Chiron.

"Chiron, what's going on?! I can't see anything!"

"I don't know, but you need to keep quiet!" Chiron said, gripping Panatia gently. "I don't know what my dad's up to . . ."

Scarecrow could see relatively well in the dark, although not nearly as well as he could when he was in his straw body. He silently circled around Riacco, who was spinning around wildly, trying to find him. Anadius was by his side, ready to defend him. Scarecrow snickered quietly under his breath. He could tap into people's minds! See what they're thinking. And just maybe, he could break Riacco's spell over Anadius! Then the tide would be turned in their favor.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out to Anadius's mind. But there was some sort of barrier that prevented him from seeing Anadius's thoughts. Riacco's spell, no doubt. Scarecrow pushed harder and was able to slip through the barrier.

_Who is that?! Who's there?!_ a frantic voice called out, terrified. It was the real Anadius.

_Do not fear, I am here to release you of Riacco's spell,_ Scarecrow said calmly. He chose not to reveal himself at the time. It would not be wise to upset the poor woman further.

He could hear her break out into loud, gasping sobs. _Oh, thak you, God! Please help me!_ _I can't break free of his control! I can't break his spell! I can't control my own body anymore! Please, whoever you are, help me! It's absolute hell! The things he did to me!_ She cried more hysterically.

_Calm down, I shall do whatever I can to break you free of your imprisonment._ Scarecrow then traveled through Anadius's mind, looking for a way to break through Riacco's barrier. Surely, if Scarecrow could get in, there was a way he could get out, and hopefully, with Anadius as well. He pushed against the barrier with all his might, trying to break through, and even with Anadius's help, he could not succeed at breaking Riacco's spell.

_He's too powerful! We will never be able to break it!_ Anadius wailed. _I've tried! Every day I've tried! But he's too advanced! His magical capabilities surpass my own!_

_I will not give up!_ Scarecrow said resolutely, pusing against the barrier once more. It was exhausting and taking a tremendou toll on Scarecrow's and Fiyero's body. If Scarecrow did not get out of Anadius's mind soon and return to his own body, Scarecrow would pass out and lose all chances of helping Anadius.

_Stop! Please, listen to me!_ Anadius begged. _If you cannot help me, you must kill me! I will not be a slave to Riacco any longer! I'd rather die than do the things he has planned for me!_

_If we kill Riacco, his spell over you will be broken!_ Scarecrow said.

_No! If you kill Riacco, I will die with him!_ Anadius said. _His spell will kill me if he dies! I want to die honorably! You must tell Chiron to kill me! Please!_

_Why are you so eager to die?_ Scarecrow said.

_Because you don't know how torturous it is to not be able to control yourself! To not be able to speak or move without being commanded to do so! He did so many horrible things to me I'd gladly die! Riacco turned me into this hideous monster! Riacco tortured me horribly! He raped me! I cannot stand being his slave any longer! You must free me from my prison and end my suffering!_

Scarecrow listened to her plea and grudgingly nodded. _Your_ _suffering shall end soon,_ he assured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you._

Scarecrow retreated back into his own body, only to find that Fiyero had once again regained consciousness.

_"You son of a bitch!"_ Fiyero roared, trapped inside his own mind._ "You took over my body again!"_

_"You know, you could say 'thank you' for saving Chiron's life!"_ he retorted.

Fiyero was not moved. _"Get out of my body!"_

_"Not quite yet. I must deliver a very important message to Chiron,"_ Scarecrow said.

_"Whatever it is, I can tell him!"_ Fiyero said.

_"Fine. Tell him to kill Anadius!"_

This threw Fiyero completely off guard. _"What?!"_

_"It is the only way Chiron can free her of her cruel imprisonment,"_ Scarecrow said, then added sinisterly, _"Unless you want me to tell him for you!"_

_"No!"_ Fiyero said. _"I . . . I will tell him."_

Fiyero once again regained control over his own body, although he was slightly disoriented and weakened. His eyes adjusted rapidly to the darkness around him and was just barely able to make out Chiron's silhouette pressed up against the wall. Fiyero slid over to him, and Chiron noticed him approach. His ears turned back against his head in suspicion.

"Chiron, it's ok, it's me," Fiyero whispered.

"Prove it," he hissed.

Fiyero sighed. "The Scarecrow took over my body for only a moment because I was unconscious. I'm in control now."

Chiron nodded slowly, his instincts assuring him Fiyero was telling the truth. He turned back to Riacco. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard for what he did to Anadius!"

Fiyero placed a hand on Chiron's shoulder. "Chiron, there's something very important you need to know."

"What?" Chiron asked.

"Scarecrow tried to break Riacco's spell over Anadius, but he's too strong. And the only way we can save Anadius now is if we kill her," Fiyero said slowly.

Chiron jumped. "Are you crazy?! I can't kill her! She's my teacher!"

"It's the only way to free her from the spell!" Fiyero said, frustrated. "It was Anadius's wish! She asked you to kill her!"

"I can't do that!"

"Chiron, you must!" Fiyero said urgently. He pulled out his pistol. "Either you, or me."

Chiron closed his eyes tightly. "I hate this. I fucking hate this! I can't just . . . just _kill_ her!"

"You'll be doing her a tremendous favor," Fiyero reassured. Chiron growled lowly, silently approaching Riacco and Anadius, the darkness hiding him perfectly.

Anadius could sense him approaching and hissed at him. Chiron growled deeply, and they both attacked in a flurry of talons and claws. Chiron was bigger and stronger than Anadius and managed to pin her beneath him, grabbing her arms. Anadius's neck twisted around and her beak snapped on Chiron's arm. Chiron roared in pain and struck Anadius, throwing her to the floor. Chiron's arm was bleeding badly, but wasn't broken. They circled around each other before Anadius charged again. Chiron raised one scaly paw and struck the side of her face, throwing her to the ground where he once again had Anadius pinned beneath him. Her wings beat wildly around her, trying to break free, and her legs kicked and scratched at his own, but Chiron had years of fighting experience under his belt. He had Anadius right where he wanted her.

"Anadius, I am so sorry," Chiron said. He looked into her dead eyes and saw the tiniest spark of life flashing through them, and for a moment he could almost feel her, urging him on. Pleading for him to end her torture.

_Please, Chiron, set me free . . ._

Chiron bent over and clamped his beak around Anadius's throat, trying to break her neck to ensure a quick death. She roared and flailed wildly, trying to kick Chiron off of her. Her talons dug deep into his shoulders and she tried to push him away, but Chiron would not be moved. He held on to Anadius, gripping her tightly with his own talons and claws, draining the life from her.

Anadius's movements gradually became weaker as she struggled to breath. Chiron shut his eyes tightly.

_I am so sorry._

He clenched his beak tighter around her neck, and her entire body went completely limp. Chiron released his grip, breathing heavily from the fight. Her body lay before him, broken and bloodied. Chiron let out a cry of anguish. He cradled Anadius's lifeless and misshapen body in his arms, angry tears falling from his eyes.

How could Riacco be so cruel? How could he do this to an innocent woman?

This was supposed to be _his_ curse! _His_ burden! Anadius was never supposed to experience such torture!

"RIACCO!" Chiron roared. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Panatia ran up to him. "He's gone! He left while you were fighting her!"

Chiron gently laid Anadius's body on the floor, unconntrollable anger flooding through his veins. His vision grew red with bloodlust, for the unsuppressable urge to slaughter Riacco. He let out a tremendous roar, filled with rage and agony of Anadius's death.

"Don't get in my way or I will kill you!" Chiron hissed viciously to Panatia. He bolted to the door of the laboratory, hunting Riacco down. And he would not rest until Riacco was dead.

Chiron spared one last look over his shoulder, his heart clenching at the sight of Anadius's body. But there was nothing he could do for her.

Filled with new found fury, Chiron began the hunt.

* * *

**Again, please please please please stop on by my profile page and cast your vote! Vote as many times as you want! Stuff the ballots!!!!**

**(If you can, that is.)**


	44. The Greatest Sacrifice

**Wh-what the heck guys? Only two reviews for the last two chapters?!? And usually you guys are just so incredibly amazing at posting tons of reviews the minute I submit my chapters! **

**I feel so . . . so . . . ANGSTY AND EMO AND UNLOVED.**

***hides in corner and sobs***

**You know what would be AWESOME? If I reached OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY.** **HELL, LET'S MAKE IT THIS _CHAPTER_. THAT'S FOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE. DO THE MATH.**

**WHO KNOWS. I may do something SPECIAL. Like, really awesomely SPECIALLLLLLLL.**

**And yes, I am a total comment whore, thank you for pointing that out to me.**

* * *

Chiron tore through Riacco's house, seething with rage. He was hot on Riacco's trail, Riacco's traitorous stench filling his senses. A maddening hunger consumed him, a hunger that would not be satisfied until Riacco's body was butchered by his own talons.

Chiron fought all resistance against caging the animal hidden within. He let the beast inside of him take over, his fury controlling everything he did. His paws thudded against the wooden floors rhythmically like a war drum as he gained on his enemy.

He burst through the front doors, out into the surrounding landscape. He paused but for a moment, and only to get his bearings. His ears twisted and twitched, picking up any noises, and he deeply sniffed the air, trying to pick up Riacco's sense.

He could smell the enemy. He was close. Chiron growled with anticipation, longing to taste his blood.

His ears were able to pick up subtle movement off in the thickets, and he didn't hesitate to charge deeper into the forests, snarling and growling like a ferocious beast. He could see Riacco's silhouette through the trees, and he ran faster, charging him at full speed. Riacco turned, readying himself for the attack. Chiron gave a tremendus roar as he leapt at Riacco, talons unfurled, and Riacco countered with another powerful spell. Chiron was hit, but his momentum kept him going and he crashed into Riacco. He clawed at the enemy, sinking his talons deep into his fleshy skin-

Riacco suddenly disappeared in a large plume of smoke, plunging Chiron into darkness. Chiron spread his wings and beat them twice to clear the smoke. He growled dangerously. It had been only an illusion.

But he could sense that Riacco was somewhere nearby.

Chiron circled around the forest, his senses on high alert, his entire body ready to srike at a moment's notice. He could sense Riacco! He was so close! But where was he?!

A snapping branch immediately caught his attention. Spinning on his heel, he charged towards the sound, not even thinking. Everything was driven by pure instinct and animal-like fury.

He broke through the brush and saw Panatia and Fiyero, who had managed to catch up with him. Chiron dug his claws into the soil, stopping himself before he ran into them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chiron roared.

"We're here to help you!" Panatia said. "We want to get Riacco, too!"

"No! Get out of here! Now!" Chiron bellowed, rising to his hind legs. "This is _my_ fight! Riacco is mine! If you interfere, I will _kill_ you!"

Chiron dove back into the forests before either of them could respond.

Panatia chased after him, but Fiyero held her back. "Panatia, we must listen to him!" Fiyero urged.

Panatia pulled away angrily. "How can we stand back and not help him?!"

"He's right, we'd only get in his way," Fiyero pointed out, reluctant himself that they would not be able to help him. "You saw him, Panatia. How angry he was. He has very little control over himself now. If we get in his way . . . Panatia, you have to understand. We may not be so lucky the next time we run into him."

"But we can't do nothing!" Panatia cried furiously.

Fiyero thought quickly. "I have an idea. Stay close, and whatever you do, _stay away from Chiron_."

* * *

Chiron pounded through the underbrush, furiously ripping anything in his way. He swiped saplings out of his path with a fierce blow of his clawed hands. He tore through any bushes and even plowed straight through a thornbush. His body automatically released a protective spell around his body, scorching the bush to ashes as the thorns touched his skin. The bush was reduced to a pile of smoky ashes as Chiron continued to run, never breaking stride.

Chiron was losing control of himself in his fury and madness, but he no longer cared or even attempted to control hhimself. He wanted to feel the rage. He wanted to feel the animal caged within his soul. He wanted to feel all that power stored inside of him, all that magic he possessed. He let his power overcome him, let his animal side take over.

He hissed and screeched ferociously as he closed in on Riacco. They left the forests and were now in a small plain, the Emerald City just visible on the distant horizon. Riacco turned to see Chiron, a smile on his lips, his hands glowing with a spell, ready to be cast at Chiron if he dared to charge.

Chiron stopped, and circled dangerously around Riacco, hackles raised, feathers on end, and hissing viciously. Riacco stood in his spot, turning so he was always face-to-face with Chiron. Riacco laughed.

"You are by far outmatched," Riacco sneered. "I am a hundred times more powerful than you! You have no hope of defeating me!"

Chiron shrieked a vicious battle cry and lunged at Riacco threateningly, reminding that sadistic bastard exactly what he was up against. Riacco took a step back in surprise, and rose his hands to his side, his fists glowing brighter and brighter with magic.

Chiron stopped circling around Riacco and stared him down, his eyes blazing with hatred and anger. Inside, he was burning to taste Riacco's blood, to rip his body to pieces, to see his very blood seep out of his shattered carcass. Chiron tensed, readying to strike his enemy, readying to slaughter Riacco and whatever else got in his way.

Chiron charged with blinding speed, roaring an ear-splitting bellow. Riacco raised his hands but he was too slow. Chiron collided with Riacco and had him pinned to the ground. Chiron instantly started slashing at Riacco, desperate to sink his claws into his flesh.

Riacco summoned a strong shield around his body, protecting himself from Chiron's powerful blows. Chiron screeched furiously as he struck harder and harder. He was so damned close! He snarled as he struck again and again.

He knew Riacco could not keep up the shield forever.

Clenching his paw into a fist, Chiron focused his energy into his hand, and it began to glow with magical energy. Chiron brought his fist down with all his might on Riacco, and the blow shattered his shield. Chiron grasped Riacco's throat tightly with his paw and flung him clear through the air, his head cracking sickeningly against a rock.

Chiron turned to attack once again at Riacco. He sat up, blood dripping from his temple. Chiron could smel his blood, whipping his feral side into a blood-lusting frenzy. He wanted Riacco to bleed, he _lived_ to see his life force slowly drain away.

Riacco rose to his feet, clutching his bloody head, a wide gash just above his right temple. And right before his very eyes, Riacco's wond healed in a matter of seconds. Chiron's stomach dropped to his feet.

_He_ couldn't even heal that quickly. A gash of that size took minutes, not seconds.

Just how powerful had Riacco become?

Riacco laughed at Chiron's stunned expression. "I see that you have clearly underestimated my superior powers!" he said. "I can heal faster than you! I am more powerful than you! I am by far the superior fighter! You have no chance!"

Chiron snarled. He wasn't going to give up. Riacco may be more powerful, but Chiron by far had more fighting experience.

He charged again, blocking another spell Riacco tried to throw at him. He leapt for his throat, his talons sinking into Riacco's shoulder. Riacco held his forearm against Chiron's throat and tried to kick off his immense bulk, but Chiron sank his talons deeper into his shoulders. Finally, with a powerful burst of magic, Riacco threw Chiron off him, but Chiron's talons left deep gouges in both of his shoulders, temorarily immobilizing both of his arms.

The wounds began to heal, but even with Riacco's immense powers, it wasn't fast enough. Chiron charged Riacco again, striking Riacco's side, throwing him to the ground. By that time, Riacco's shoulder wounds had healed, but now his stomach was slashed wide open, blood seeping from his hands clutched around his mid section.

Chiron could taste the blood dripping off his sharp curved beak.

And he grew thirsty for more.

Riacco muttered a healing spell that quickly fixed his wounds, but the pain was all-too evident in his eyes. He was in great pain, despite the spell's best efforts.

And Riacco was growing tired and weak. He was using up all his energy too soon.

But Chiron still had plenty to spare.

Chiron laughed, stalking closer and closer to Riacco, slowly, menacingly. He hissed, and Riacco took two steps backwards, his fists envelopped in a blackish sheath of fog.

Chiron recognized the spell instantly. It was a very dark and very powerful spell that destroyed anything on contact. Chiron hesitated.

Riacco threw the spell at Chiron, who barely managed to jump out of the way. The spell struck the ground Chiron had stood on moments before, and there was a large depression, the earth completely obliterated, fire and smoke billowing from the crater.

Riacco formed the spell again, andthis time Chiron spread his enormous wings and shot off into the air, circling above Riacco. Even with all his power, Riacco still couldn't fly. Here, he had a definite advantage.

He rose higher and higher into the air, keeping a safe distance between him and Riacco. Riacco watched him closely, the black spell forming once again in his hands. Chiron laughed quietly. If Riacco did not cast that spell soon, his own hands would be destroyed by that spell.

Riacco knew this, and threw the spell at Chiron, who easily dodged it. As Riacco was preparing to perforn the spell again, Chiron dove. His wings tucked close into his body, and he plummeted straight at Riacco, taking him completely by surprise. Chiron plowed Riacco into the ground, clearly hearing his ribs snap by the force of the impact. Chiron dug his claws into Riacco's back and hoisted him up into the air, higher and higher. About fifty feet in the air, Chiron released Riacco, and watched him plumet to the earth like a stone.

Riacco hit the ground hard, and did not move for several moments. Chiron landed by his side, shifting back into his human form. Blood pooled around Riacco's head, his arm twisted and broken, his eyes closed and jaw slightly open, also dripping with blood.

Chiron had never felt so satisfied in his life.

Riacco stirred suddenly, moaning with pain. Without hesitation, Chiron stormed up to him, nails changing into claws, and dug them into Riacco's chest, pulling him to his feet. Chiron delivered a powerful blow to his jaw. He struck Riacco again and again, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Come on! Die, you son of a bitch!" Chiron roared, throwing him to the ground.

All at once, Riacco's eyes snapped open, and he cast a powerful spell that threw Chiron off of him. When Chiron rose back to his feet, he saw Riacco was already on his, and his body was completely healed of all wounds.

"Why won't you just fucking die?!" Chiron roared.

Riacco laughed. "I already told you, fool! I am more powerful than you can imagine! My powers are limitless!"

"I doubt that!" Chiron snarled, shifting into his gryphon form instantly. His front paws glowed with magic as he slashed at Riacco yet again, Riacco barely managing to form a magic shield in time. Chiron continued to pound at the shield, using his own magic, knowing Riacco would break very soon. Riacco's shield began to crack, and Chirin dug his talons into the crack and ripped the shield wide open. Chiron snapped his beak dangerously close to Riacco's arm, but he managed to just duck out of the way. Chiron reached around again, and this time, he was able to clamp his strong sharp beak over Riacco's wrist. Riacco screamed in pain as Chiron clenched down on his arm harder and harder, clearly hearing the bones in his arm snap sickeningly. Riacco threw punch after punch at Chiron's head, and even some powerful spells, but Chiron was not backing down.

Riacco's blood dripped down Chiron's throat.

And he wanted more.

Chiron's powerful beak clamped so hard around Riacco's arm he was able to chop Riacco's arm right off. Riacco howled in pain as he clutched the bloody stump of his forearm, just a few inches below the elbow. Chiron clutched Riacco's severed arm in his beak before dropping it to the ground, hackles raised and ready for more.

Riacco quickly recited a spell that healed the stump and prevented any further blood loss, but no magical healing properties could ever regenerate an entire limb. Riacco stood, seething with pain and fury, while Chiron stood there and laughed.

"You made a bad mistake in repressing the power to turn into a gryphon," Chiron sneered coldly. "Because a gryphon is a hell of a lot better fighter than a pathetic human being!"

With this, Riacco laughed in return, painfully. "So I see you have no problem at all in being a monster!" he winced.

"I'd rather be a monster than dead!"

Chiron charged again, but this time Riacco countered with a spell that knocked Chiron mid-jump, sending him crumpling to the ground. Chiron's vision went blurry for a second as he tried to regain his composure, but before he could, he was hit with another spell, knocking him back to the ground. Riacco kept pummeling him with spells, trying to keep Chiron pinned to the ground.

But all this did was batter Chiron's body and make him seeth with rage. It felt like he was imprisoned in a cold, immoveable cage. And animals _hated_ being caged.

Chiron roared furiously as he leapt to his feet, knocking Riacco clear over. Riacco rolled to the ground, jumping to his feet, his remaining hand glowing brightly with energy. Even Riacco's eyes seemed to glow. Chiron flexed his hands, readying a spell.

Riacco threw the spell at Chiron's feet, and he managed to leap out of the way. With lightning speed, Chiron charged Riacco, once again grabbing him with his talons and hoistening up into the air.

This time, Chiron was going to be sure Riacco couldn't survive the impact.

Higher and higher he flew, Riacco struggling in vain within Chiron's vice-like clutches. Chiron kept flying higher, and higher. Two hundred feet. Three. Four. Five. Higher and higher Chiron pumped his wings.

Riacco reached around Chiron's grip and shot a bone-shattering spell to one of Chiron's wings. Chiron shrieked in agony at the attack, and he began to fall. Chiron knew his wing was completely shattered, and all he could do was fold it up against his body; it was of no use to him now. With his remaining wing, Chiron beat furiously, trying to keep himself aloft.

But Chiron noticed that Riacco had completely stopped struggling against his grip. Chiron even tried to let go of Riacco, but he realized Riacco had performed a very powerful spell that binded his own body to Chiron's. Riacco could not be broken away from Chiron. Suddenly, he understood. Riacco _wanted_ this to happen. Riacco knew that if he broke one of Chiron's wings, his other wing could still somewhat slow his descent to the ground and survive the fall, and Chiron could no longer fly. Riacco crippled Chiron, knowing he would have no choice but to lower them both safely and slowly to the ground.

But there was one other thing Chiron could do.

He could take Riacco down with him.

Chiron folded his good wing close to his body and dove, straight as a torpedo to the earth, gripping Riacco with his talons. Riacco stared in horror at the ground, fast approaching the both of them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Riacco roared.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Chiron roared, clutching Riacco tighter, digging his talons deeper into Riacco's flesh. "I will make sure you die!"

"You're insane! You'll kill yourself!" Riacco said, starting to panic.

"So be it!"

Chiron watched as the ground steadily approached them, the ground looming closer and closer . . . the wind roaring in his ears. He was vaguely aware of Riacco trying to pry himself away from Chiron, vaguely aware of the spells he threw at him. But none of that mattered.

He closed his eyes, his life flashing before him. His friends . . . his family . . . Panatia . . .

All the ones he loved . . .

His only regret was not being able to say good-bye.

And not being able to tell Panatia he loved her one last time.

He exhaled, relaxing completely.

Awaiting the fatal impact.

* * *

Fiyero and Panatia watched in horror the grisly battle and they watched helplessly as Chiron and Riacco plummeted to the ground from so high up in the air. Panatia cried out as she saw Chiron fall closer and closer to the ground. At the last second, she turned away, burying her head in Fiyero's shoulder, not able to bear to watch as Chiron crashed into the ground. Fiyero winced painfully as he saw and heard and _felt_ Chiron crash to the ground.

Chiron hit hard, rolling a ways away from the point of impact. But Riacco hit the ground before Chiron did, and he did not move at all.

Panatia let out a loud sob. "CHIRON!" she bellowed, running to his side.

Fiyero ran after her, his gaze falling upon Riacco's shattered body, but only for a second before his stomach threatened to empty itself. Fiyero turned his gaze away from the horrible sight. Fiyero didn't need to look at Riacco's body any longer than that to know he was dead.

He shifted his attention back to Chiron and ran to his side. Panatia was already there with him, cradling his head in her arms. Chiron was alive, but just barely. His eyes struggled to remain open and he lifted a scaly paw to the side of Panatia's face. She grabbed it tightly in her hands and pressed it against her face, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Don't worry, you're going to be ok, everything's going to be alright now," she whispered, stroking his head. "You can survive, you're stronger than this! Please, you can't die on me!"

Chiron's breathing was ragged and hoarse. Slowly and very painfully, Chiron changed back into his human shape, his bones snapping loudly in brutal protest. Chiron clenched his teeth with pain, but did not turn his gaze away from Panatia.

"I'm . . . sorry . . ." he choked out, barely able to breathe.

Panatia held him tightly in her arms, muttering healing spells under her breath in quck succession, but they had no lasting affecct on his shattered body. As soon as she finished one spell, the wound would open up again almost immediately afterwards.

She couldn't save him.

Panatia gripped Chiron's hand tightly. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"I can't," he whispered. His eyes began to close. "I . . . love . . ."

Panatia began to sob loudly. "No, no, please, please don't say that! Please don't leave me! Don't die! You can't die on me! Oh, god, Chiron, please!"

Chiron's hand fell from her face and landed on the blood-stained grass, his entire body growing limp in her arms. Panatia gasped loudly in agony and began to sob over Chiron's lifeless body without restraint.

"No, no, please, no! I love you! Please, please! Don't die! Please! No!"

Fiyero felt his own tears run down the side of his face, crashing to his knees at the sight of his son--his own son, his only son, his only child, the reason for living--laid on the ground, dead.

Fiyero scooped up his son in his arms and Panatia clutched to Fiyero's shoulder for support, crying. Fiyero clenched his jaw tightly with grief, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Scarecrow!_ Fiyero called out angrily. _SCARECROW!_

_I am here,_ the demon said, appearing before Fiyero.

_You knew he was going to die! You selfish bastard, YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!_ Fiyero roared. _You wanted to shatter my spirit and soul! So you killed him, you goddamn bastard! You killed my son!_

Scarecrow didn't try to correct Fiyero's false accusations. He didn't know. He didn't forsee his own son dying. This wasn't supposed to happen. Chiron wasn't supposed to die.

_And look at what you did! You once said he was our son! But you're nothing more than a liar! If you cared for him at all you would have done something to prevent his death! But you were willing to do anything to destroy me, right?!_ Fiyero continued to rage.

Scarecrow stood in silence, completely emotionless. Of course Fiyero could not see how much it broke _him_ to see Chiron dead. Scarecrow never wanted to hurt Chiron. He was supposed to be a gryphon, yes, but he was never destined to die so soon.

Scarecrow loved Chiron just as much as Fiyero did.

_There is one way to save him,_ Scarecrow said slowly.

This captured Fiyero's attention immediately._ What is it? Whatever it is, I'll do it! Just tell me what I need to do!_

_For a life to be saved, a life must be sacrificed in return,_ Scarecrow said in the same quiet voice.

Fiyero gazed uon his son, stroking his black, blood-soaked hair. Fiyero closed his eyes and nodded._ I understand,_ he said quietly._ I'll do it._

_You are not afraid to die?_ Scarecrow questioned.

_I died once before for someone I loved, _Fiyero answered_. And I'll gladly die again. For him._

Scarecrow nodded, approaching Chiron._ There is no going back after this, Fiyero. There is no witch who can save you if you choose this. And it will be very painful. Much more painful than you can imagine._

_I know. Now do it. I had a good long life. Chiron doesn't deserve to die so soon._

Scarecrow nodded once again. His ghostly self knelt besides Fiyero, one hand above Fiyero's head, the other above Chiron's. Scarecrow closed his eyes, completely still and focused. And then, Fiyero felt something rise out of his body, as if something was being pulled out of Fiyero's very insides. First it was just an unusual sensation, but it continued to grow and grow until it became a blinding pain. Something inside of him was ripping itself away from Fiyero's being. Fiyero clenched his teeth as the pain grew. He could feel his life force being pulled out of himself and he allowed a scream of pain. Scarecrow was focused in transferring Fiyero's life force into Chiron's body, but his eyes were also full of pain, his hands shaking.

Fiyero's vision began to fade into blackness as the indescribable burst of pain reached its peak.

And before his vision left him complely, the last thing he saw was Chiron's chest rise with a deep, shuddering breath.

Fiyero closed his eyes and allowed one final smile before his last breath left his lungs completely.

* * *

**Well, of course someone has to die eventually in my stories, or didn't you guys pick up on that yet? ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	45. All Is Lost Again

**Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover**

**I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere**

**All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in**

**I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away**

* * *

Light.

There was nothing but a pleasant light.

Warmth. A sense of peace and stillness. Complete serenity.

Chiron saw everything, but at the same time, nothing. He looked around, hs eyes falling upon a beautiful pure white ladscape, his feet gliding over the untouchable ground. He seemed to be walking on air, in the clouds. Everything was so peaceful and calm. Chiron inhaled deeply, allowing a small smile to form on his lips.

Was this heaven?

He turned about, and saw another figure approaching him. The person was shining with a bright and beautiful aurora, with two bleach-white wings protruding from his shoulders. The figure drew closer and closer to Chiron. He squinting against the light, holding up a hand.

It was an angel. But Chiron recognized his face, and he smiled.

"Anthony," he said, with great respect and reverence to the fallen war hero. He laughed quietly. "So I really must be dead."

Anthony, the angel standing before him, smiled in return. He looked so ungodly similar to his own father, but he was much younger, only a few years older than Chiron himself. "Yes. You are dead, but only for a moment," he replied, his crisp voice seemingly echoing through the air.

Chiron cocked his head in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'only for a moment?' " he asked quizzically.

Anthony approached him and placed a hand on Chiron's shoulder. "I've watched you grow and accomplish so much in your life. And by far, you have accomplished so much more than anyone can possibly dream of. You have made me so very proud to be your guardian angel. But, you cannot die just yet. It's not your time. Not so soon."

Chiron shook his head. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I died. I was killed in the fall-"

Anthony held up a hand, and Chiron fell silent. "I don't think you understand. A life has been given up in your place, so you can live."

Chiron felt his heart clench nervously. "What?"

Anthony stood off to the side, and looked behind him. Another figure was standing there. A figure Chiron knew all too well.

"_Dad_ . . ." Chiron choked out, his legs starting to feel weak. He could hardly support himself as an intense wave of grief threatened to descend on him. "No. No, you can't be dead!"

Fiyero approached Chiron as well, standing shoulder- to- shoulder with Hunk. He smiled, tears in his eye. "Chiron, I was the one who sacrificed my own life so you can live."

At this, Chiron fell to his knees, shaking with sorrow. "No. I was supposed to die! You were never! No, dad, you can't die! What about mom?! What about the rest of Oz?! Dad, they need you! You can't leave them!"

Fiyero knelt down in front of Chiron and wrapped his ams around his son's shoulders, pulling him in tightly. "I have lived a good life. Perhaps not a terribly long one, but long enough. I have fought through wars, brought an entire country back onto its feet, fell in love, raised my own family . . . Chiron, I have lived my life, but you have just barely begun yours. Now you must be strong and brave. Oz needs _you_ now. Your mother needs _you_. You must be the one to take up the throne. You are now the king."

Chiron shook his head, angry tears falling from his eyes. "Dad, I can't do this without you."

Fiyero lifted Chiron's chin so they were staring eye-to-eye. "You have done so much already. You have already proven yourself to the world and most importantly, to _yourself_, that you are ready to be king. I have every bit of faith in you. I've taught you everything I know, and you have made me so incredibly proud." Fiyero hugged Chiron again. "You have grown into a brilliant, strong, courageous man, and you have overcome impossible obstacles. You have grown so much in so many ways. I don't have any doubts you will be a magnificent ruler."

Chiron rose to his feet, still shaking with tears. "I know, but I can't let you die! Please, dad, I love you!"

Fiyero's expression fell from a pleasant smile to a heart-broken grimance. His shoulders fell to his side, and he sighed heavily. "I love you, too, Chiron, my dear son. But it's my time. I must die so you can live."

"No! There has to be another way!" Chiron said resolutely. "We--we can turn you into a scarecrow again! Mom still has the reversal spell! We can change you back-"

Fiyero raised his hand to silence Chiron. "I'm afraid even that spell won't work this time," he said sadly. "It's time for me to go. Please, try to understand."

Chiron didn't want to understand. He didn't want to accept this. He couldn't just let his father die! But there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. Chiron lunged at his father and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I love you, dad," he whispered. He didn't want to let go. He buried his head into his father's shoulders and wept.

Fiyero hugged Chiron back. "I love you so much, too. Tell your mother how much I absolutely adore her, how much I lover her, as well." A few tears fell from Fiyero's eyes. "If there's one thing I will always regret, is not saying good-bye to your beautiful mother, to my beautiful _wife_, one last time."

"I'll tell her," Chiron said.

Fiyero gripped him tighter, kissing his forehead. "Thank you."

"It's time to go, Chiron," Anthony said gently, extending his hand. Reluctantly, Chiron released his hold on his father, slowly breaking away . . . drifting further and further. Chiron spared one last glance over his shoulder, at his father.

Fiyero smiled. "I am so proud to have you for my son. I couldn't possibly be happier. You made my life worth living. You have achieved so much, accepting your burdens and carrying them without complaint. I love you more than life itself. Be strong, and be brave. And remember, my dear son, I will always be with you. Whenever you feel alone, just say my name, and I'll be there."

Chiron smiled, a tear falling down his cheek. "Good-bye," he choked out. "I love you."

Chiron took Anthony's hand, and they descended from the clouds, falling to the earth. Chiron could see his own body laying on the grass, next to his father's. Panatia was in a panic, trying to revive Fiyero.

Chiron's heart began to break, knowing the truth, but he remembered his father's final parting words. He closed his eyes as he drifted back into his own body.

* * *

Panatia was in a desperate panic. Chiron was dead, and Fiyero had suddenly passed out, and nothing she could do was working in reviving the king! She began to sob loudly, clutching her legs close to her chest, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed from her eyes. Never before had she felt so alone and lost. There was nothing she could do!

Chiron suddenly gasped loudly, sitting straight up. He coughed violently, steadying himself. Panatia screeched with surprise, but immediately had him in a bear hug, weeping with joy.

"Oh my god, Chiron, I thought I lost you!"

Chiron wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Dad . . ." he muttered weakly.

Panatia looked at him with saddened eyes. "He passed out! I can't get him to wake up!"

Chiron shifted onto his knees, and his eyes fell upon his father's motionless body. His eyes were closed, and his expression was completely relaxed and at peace. Chiron shut his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears.

"My father's dead," he whispered.

Panatia's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What?! No, no! He can't be dead! He just can't!"

"The only way I'm still alive is because he sacrificed his life to save my own," Chiron said bitterly, clutching his father's body in his arms. "He died so I could live!"

Panatia crumpled to the ground, fresh tears in her eyes. "No, it just isn't possible! How?! How did he-?!"

"What difference does it make?!" Chiron roared grieviously. "My father's _dead_!"

Panatia wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand, her gaze never leaving Fiyero. "I'm so sorry."

Chiron gripped his father's body tightly, pulling him closer to his own, his tears splashing against his father's skin. He wiped away his tears, only to have more run down his face.

"He . . . he talked to me right after he died," Chiron whisered. "We met in heaven. He told me . . . I would have to take up the throne. To be strong and brave." Chiron rose to his feet, his face set with determination. "I'm not going to let him down."

He changed into his gryphon form and carefully scooped up Fiyero in his strong arms. Chiron turned, walking the long journey back home, Panatia close behind him.

They walked in absolute silence, neither of them even looking at each other. Panatia felt her tears fall down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Chiron walked onwards, his head held high, his steps strong and confident. He needed to be stronger now than ever, even though inside his heart was shattered.

He was determined to make his father proud.

They passed a few surrounding villagers, a few coming out of their houses to watch them pass by. There were confused mutters and questions thrown at them, but they ignored it all. Chiron kept walking.

They approached the Emerald City, the magnificent metropolis growing bigger and bigger, shining against the blue sky. Chiron inhaled deeply as he kept going in his solemn procession. All too soon they were at the Emerald Gates. Chiron kept walking, ignoring everything and everyone around him, even Panatia. Nothing mattered to Chiron, except the body he carried in his arms. He knew people were gathered around him, confused whispered rustling through the throngs of peole. But none stood in Chiron's way. They parted before him as he approached the Palace.

Elphaba stared curiously out the front window, and saw them approaching from afar. Chiron, in his gryphon form, slowly and steadily made his way through the crowds, his strides never altering. Panatia was by his side, her blond hair hung around her face like a curtain. But through her golden hair, Elphaba could all too clearly see the tears.

Elphaba's heart tightened with anxiety.

And she saw what Chiron was carrying.

Her love, her beloved Fiyero, was carefully held in Chiron's strong arms, his entire body limp and unmoving. His head tilted back, his mouth slightly agape. Elphaba fell back into a seat, fearing the worst.

_No . . ._

She stepped out of the Palace, onto the front steps, and watched Chiron walk closer and closer. He ascended the staircases, Panatia by his side the whole way. When he reached the top of the stairs, Chiron walked right past Elphaba and went inside the Palace, over to a nearby couch. With as much care and gentleness as he could possibly manage, Chiron placed Fiyero on the couch, folding Fiyero's hands over his chest. Chiron turned, and looked straight at his mother with heart broken eyes.

Elphaba collapsed to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said in a quiet voice, fighting back a choking sob. "He's dead."

Elphaba cried out with anguish. "NO! Don't say that! Please! He can't be dead! He . . . no, not him! Please, he can't die! Not Fiyero! Not him!"

Chiron seated himself by his mother's side and wrapped his strong arms around her body, his wings curling around her as well. Elphaba sobbed without restraint into Chiron's feathery shoulder.

"No! He can't be dead! Please, no! God, no!"

Elphaba jumped to her feet, pushing Chiron away. She ran to Fiyero's side, brushing away his blond hair, clutching his cold hands tightly.

"Fiyero, please wake up! Please! You can't die on me! Don't die! I can't bear to lose you again, goddamn it! You died once, isn't that enough?! Please come back to me, please don't die! Don't leave me, I need you! I love you, I love you, oh god damn it, Fiyero, I love you too much to live without you!" She buried her head in his chest and pounded him. "You stupid son of a bitch! You can't leave me! Not now! You promised! You promised you'd always be there for me! You were my tree, my foundation, my only reason why I am still alive today! Don't go! Please . . ."

It was so painful to watch his mother at her weakest, crying her heart out. She was always so strong and stubborn, and only showed her weak side when she was gravely distraught. But never had he seen his own mother like this. So heart broken, absolutely destroyed. Chiron's own heart broke and new tears fell from his eyes. He went to his mother's side and leaned against her shoulder. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why? Why did he die?! How did he die?! Please Chiron, why did he leave me?!" Elphaba cried.

"He sacrificed his own life to save me," Chiron said. "If he didn't die, I would have." He closed his eyes tightly. "But he didn't deserve to die! Not like this! Mom, I am so sorry!"

Elphaba and Chiron both wept in misery, kneeling besides Fiyero's body. A few servants had emerged to see what all the commotion was, and were struck paralyzed with grief to hear the terrible news.

"Our King is dead!" one of the maids wept. "King Fiyero is dead!" The women clutched together for support, crying into each other. He had been so good and kind to them all his years. The terribleness of his death could not possibly be put into words.

The head maid was the first to compose herself. "We must alert Madame Gale and the Stithsons at once! Go! There isn't a moment to lose!" she said in a hushed whisper. The maids took off, their eyes still wet with tears, but they didn't dare to hesitate against her orders. Bravely, the head maid approached Elphaba and Chiron, placing a hand gently on Chiron's feather-coated shoulder.

"I am so terribly sorry for your loss," she said compassionately. "He was such a magnificent king--and an even nobler person." She paused, biting her lip. "But the people of Oz must know." She let out a soft sob. "I know how hard it must be for you, my lord, but you must tell them."

_Be strong. Be brave._

Chiron rose to his feet, eyes gleaming with determination, and changing back into his human form. "I will tell them." He forced himself to turn away from his father's body--there would be time later to further grieve, but now, he had a duty to his people.

He was now the king.

Chiron emerged from the Palace, a swarm of people gathered just beyond the stairs. They were all murmuring, some yelling out questions. Chiron held up his hands, immediately silencing the crowds.

"My fellow Ozians," he said. His voice was not loud, yet everyone could hear him. "I come to you today bearing terrible news. This is a very tragic day for us all, a day that will be mourned for years to come." Chiron closed his eyes, fighting back the wave of emotions that threatened to overcome him. "Fiyero Tiggular, your King, and my father . . . has passed away. The King of Oz is dead."

Chiron turned away, not bearing to watch the crowd's reactions, but also out of fear that he could not contain himself for much longer. Saying those words out loud hit Chiron harder than seeing his father's dead body for the first time. It took all his strength to not have an emotional breakdown in front of the entire Emerald City.

Outside he could hear the people cry out in anguish.

* * *

"No . . . no, it can't be true! You must have heard wrong! It's not possible! He can't be dead!"

Dorothy collapsed into her chair, shaking. Her deep blue eyes went wide upon hearing the terrible news. She stared at the messenger in front of her, begging it to be a horrible nightmare.

No, Fiyero couldn't be dead. Not him. Never him. He was so strong, so indestructable. How could someone like him suddenly die?!

The servant bowed, he too nearly in tears with the news. "I am so sorry, my Lady," he said. "But I saw his body. I heard Elphaba and Chiron speak to one another. King Fiyero is dead."

Dorothy wept. Her entire body shook with relentless sobs. How did this happen?! How is it possible Fiyero is dead?!

How many more friends would she be forced to watch die?!

* * *

Chiron and Elphaba remained by Fiyero's side for the rest of the day, neither of them wanting to leave his side. Elphaba performed a spell to preserve his body, and for the briefest of moments, his entire body glowed as if he was still alive.

But it faded just as soon as Chiron began to foolishly hope Fiyero could miraculously be brought back to life again.

This time, Fiyero could not cheat death.

One of the servants approached Elphaba and Chiron a few hours after Chiron revealed the horrible news. A man was by her side, dressed in a dark, crisp suit.

"I know this is not the best of times," the man said carefully. "But it is only right we begin to make proper arrangements for the king's funeral."

Go away," Elphaba snapped. "Tomorrow. But now, just _go_. Now. And leave us alone."

The man nodded, and turned to leave. He had expected as much.

Chiron bowed his head. Knowing his mother, she wasn't ready to plan her own husband's funeral. She had only just began to mourn.

Footsteps could be heard in the background. Chiron turned. It was Dorothy, her eyes red and wet with tears.

"I--I came as soon as I heard the news," she said, her voice barely audible. "And I have to know. Is . . . is it true?"

Chiron lowered his head, tearing his eyes away from Dorothy's. "I'm so sorry. But it's true."

Dorothy's hands flew to her mouth, and she shook her head vigorously. "No . . . please. No . . ."

Dorothy came over to Fiyero's side and fell to her knees, her hands reaching up to touch his own. She hesitated for only a moment before she clutched his hands in her own. She collapsed onto Fiyero's chest, weeping bitterly.

"Oh my god . . . Jesus Christ, no!" she muttered. "Oh god . . . Fiyero . . . I love you . . . You were always there for me. Please, you can't leave us now." She continued to sob, Elphaba gripping her shoulder comfortingly. Dorothy pulled away from Fiyero and wrapped her arms around Elphaba, the two women hugging each other for comfort and support, both shedding tears full of pain and remorse.

Chiron took Panatia's hand and embraced her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He pressed his head against her hair, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Chiron, I'm so sorry. It's terrible. To lose your own father . . ."

"Shh, it's ok. You have nothing to be sorry about," Chiron assured, rocking her back and forth. "He died willingly. He knew what he was doing."

Panatia closed her eyes. "I'm here for you, Chiron. You must be so upset."

Chiron nodded.

But he had to take up his new burden.

_I have to be strong for everyone now._

* * *

The day faded away into the night, the light giving into the darkness. Dorothy fell asleep on a couch nearby after exhausting herself with tears of grief, and Elphaba had fallen asleep as well, kneeling next to Fiyero's lifeless form and lying her arms and head across his torso. Panatia too drifed off to a fitful sleep, leaving only Chiron awake in the total darkness. The servants dared not break the solemn air and left them to mourn while they retired to their own rooms to grieve.

Chiron gently laid Panatia down before walking silently up to his mother. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and his other arm under her knees, and lifted her. He carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, and gently laid her down on the bed, folding the sheets over her. She looked so peaceful and calm, but her cheeks were wet with the thousands of tears she had shed. Chiron was about to leave his mother to rest when she grasped his hand gently.

"No . . . don't go. Stay with me," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you, either."

Chiron gripped his mother's hand reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chiron slid on top of the sheets, and Elphaba instantly wrapped her arms around Chiron's neck, pulling him closer. Chiron laid on his side, facing his mother, and draped an arm across her chest. Elphaba closed her eyes, a few fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Chiron closed his own eyes, breathing deeply. So much had happened much too soon. All of the experiments, Anadius, and now his own father . . . it was all too much. Far too much.

So many lives lost far too soon.

Corruption and pain knew no bounds. Grief and misery took no pity, showed no bias. Death struck down the strongest of men and the weakest of beasts alike with equal cruelty and with equal relentlessness.

Chiron opened his eyes and gaved at his mother, wishing with all his heart that Fiyero was besides them as well.

"Before he died," Chiron said softly, pulling Elphaba from her sleep. "He wanted me to make sure you know just how much he loves you. How much he adores you. He loves you with all his heart, and his greatest regret was not being able to say good-bye to his beautiful Fae, to his beautiful wife."

Elphaba smiled softly. "He said that?"

Chiron nodded, hugging her closer to himself. "He said those exact words."

Elphaba's smile grew, hugging him tighter. "Thank you so very much," she whispered. "I don't think you know just how much that means to me."

Chiron closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was exhausted in every possible way; physically from the fight with Riacco, emotionally over the death of his father . . . Chiron just wanted to give in and end his grief and suffering.

But he had to be strong. He could not afford to be weak. He had to pull through and survive. He had to take up his father's mantle. This was his responsibility to carry out.

_Father, lend me your strength,_ Chiron prayed silently.

And as Chiron drifted off into sleep, he felt a warm intangible blanket cover him, like a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around Chiron's torso.

_I am here._

* * *


	46. I Will Not Fade

Chiron woke very early in the morning, so early it was still pitch-black outside. Despite the hour he was awake and alert. And he started getting restless.

It didn't dawn on him what all the stress and emotional turmoil could physically do to him until he found himself lying awake, half-gryphon.

He sighed, throwing his head back against the pillow. Strong emotions fueled his change, and everything that happened yesterday was reason enough to explain why he woke with feathers, fur, a tail and wings.

Gently so as not to disturb his mother, he slid out of bed, willing himself to turn fully back into a human. It was difficult. His mind reeled from the tragedy of the previous day, and more strong emotions wanted to break through and consume him. Eventually he just gave up and allowed himself to turn fully into a gryphon. The transformation eased some of the pain, allowing him to relax and relieve some of the stress. Chiron paced around the room, keeping to all fours, his claws clicking against the floor rhythmically. He was still distraught and upset. He was so . . . he didn't even know how to describe his inner pain with a single word.

His life had ripped apart by the seams. He felt as if his spirit and body had completely torn itself to pieces. Even with all the tears he shed the day before, he still wanted to shed more. But crying was a sign of weakness. He couldn't be weak.

He sat by the window, gazing out at the stars, the night air beckoning him. But even flying would not relieve his pain.

With a small wimper in the back of his throat, he crawled back on top of the bed, and curled up next to his still sleeping mother. He stretched out one wing and laid it across her body, and rested his head against her own.

He knew she was just as upset as he was, perhaps even moreso. This was the second time she had lost her lover. Only the Unnamed God knows how her heart was taking it.

He eventually did drift off to sleep again, only to be woken by the morning sun a few hours later. Chiron shut his eyes tighter against the sunlight. He could hear his mother stir, groaning softly at the disturbance.

"Yero . . ." she whispered softly, reaching out to Chiron. He opened his eyes, pity and regret gripping him. Her hand touched Chiron's head and she started to pet him. Her eyes opened slowly, and she turned to look at Chiron. The disappointment and sadness in her dark brown eyes was too evident to ignore.

She tried to smile, to hide her pain, but it turned into a grimance. "Oh, Chiron, I'm so sorry," she muttered. "For a moment, I thought . . ."

Chiron silenced her by pressing closer to her body. "I know."

Elphaba hugged Chiron's feathered neck. "It's just that I miss him so much," she said.

"I don't blame you at all. Truly, I don't. You have every right to be upset."

Elphaba smiled. "Where did that carefree and wreckless boy I've known so well run off to?"

"He's taking a permanent leave of absence," Chiron said with a slight smile.

Elphaba pressed her face into his shoulder. "Thank you for staying with me," she said.

They stayed there for a few minutes, wrapped in their embrace, but Chiron eventually pulled free. He turned to his mother, his voice full of pain.

"We have a lot to do today," he said. "We need . . . we need to take care of dad."

Elphaba lowered her head, her hair falling like a curtain around her angular face. "I know."

Chiron stood, forcing himself to turn back into a human, however his body protested the transformation, and headed to his own room to take a shower and change his clothes. Hu turned the water heat up until it scorched his skin, temporarily mirroring the amount of pain he hid inside of him. He stood beneath the boiling water for a long time, letting the heat burn his skin.

He steped out of the shower and splashed some cooler water over his face and scrubbed vigorously, as if this simple act would help to wash away the painful memories.

_I'm an idiot_, he muttered to himself angrily.

He stared long and hard at his reflection in the mirror, his green eyes never leaving the mirror. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against the mirror as he let out a growl from deep within his throat. He was so stupid. He let his father die. He was responsible.

Chiron sighed heavily, brushing back his unruly black hair from his eyes when something caught his attention.

A shimmer of blue.

Chiron froze, looking once again back at his reflection. His hand brushed back his bangs that covered his forehead.

Right in the middle of his forehead, just above his eyebrows, was a blue diamond mark. Just like the tattoo his father has.

No. No way.

Chiron sprinted out of his room, throwing on a change of clothes as he did so. He ran down the stairs to his father's body, perfectly preserved thanks to his mother's spell, and knelt by his side. Gingerly, he brushed back his father's long hair away from his forehead, expecting to see the blue diamond tattoo on his forehead.

It was gone.

Chiron fell back on his heels, completely bewildered.

Somehow, the diamond tattoo on his father's forehead transferred onto Chiron.

But how in the _hell_--?!

The kiss. Chiron remembered. Just before they parted, Fiyero had kissed Chiron's forehead.

Chiron shook his head, rubbing his forehead. It was so impossible, yet it made perfect sense.

The diamond tattoos had a very special meaning, and their placement had a specific purpose as well. The three on the shoulders represented the virtues of an adult: strength, loyalty, and courage. Chiron looked at the remaining tattoos on his father's body. One on the corner of each eye, to represent not knowledge, but rather the infinite pursuit for truth; two on each side of his cheek to represent Fiyero's accomplishment as Captain of the Guards and his mastery of swordsmanship.

The diamond on the forehead was only given to royalty and was one of the most sacred markings of the Vinkus. The diamond represented royalty in itself and marked that person as the next in line to inherit the throne in the Vinkus, or in his case, the throne over all of Oz. It also symbolized wisdom, virtue, and power. It was sometimes called "the sleepless eye," because the king must always watch his subjects carefully and ensure proper balance and order. It was a very important mark that the Vinkan culture revolved around.

It was only fitting Chiron recieved the mark of the king the day he became one.

He stood, closing his eyes. He now felt like he truly understood the extent of his responsibilities.

To watch over all of Oz. To ensure balance and order. To pursue the truth, to be strong, brave, wise, virtuous, loyal, and courageous.

And only he, and he alone, could perform the duties placed upon his shoulders.

He walked over to Panatia, stroking her hair. She stirred, and her beautiful blue-grey eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly. "Hey, there," she said.

"Hi," he replied simply, helping her sit up off her resting spot. "Panatia . . . I have a lot I need to do," he said unsurely.

She nodded sadly. "I know, and I understand."

"I have to make funeral arrangements and be properly crowned king," Chiron said. "I need to go make preparations."

"I'll help," Panatia said, rising to her feet. Dorothy had slept nearby and had woken a little before Chiron came downsairs. She entered back into the main hall when Chiron had come to wake up Panatia, carrying a cup of strong tea. She managed to give Chiron a half-hearted smile. She looked very tired and disheveled, but still strikingly beautiful. Elphaba floated gently down the stairs only minutes later, her eyes still full of sadness, but much more composed than the day before.

"Let's try to get everything set as soon as possible," she said. "Chiron, Panatia, we must speak to the coroner."

Chiron followed Elphaba out the door, and Panatia and Dorothy followed right behind them. Outside, dozens of candles and flowers had been placed on the steps of the Palace, a sign of the people's grievances. Chiron saw a few kneeling in prayer nearby. He walked tall and strong, remembering his promise. His duty.

They met with the coroner, and had a brief discussion with him. The whole session took perhaps two hours, two very slow, torturous hours. They decided on a date for Fiyero's funeral, in three days. It would allow enough time to arrange and prepare everything. It was simple in concept; the south stairs of the Palace were very wide and had enough room for the casket, a podium, and thousands upon thousands of flowers and parting gifts. Already, they had chosen a coffin for Fiyero's body to be displayed. The peole could come up and see him one last time as in a wake, but Chiron was adament about one thing.

Fiyero would not have wanted to be buried. He would have wanted to be creamated. Arrangements for Fiyero's cremation was made soon after Chiron's statement. No one dared to argue with him.

Everything had to be perfect.

And Chiron was in charge of a daunting task; writing the farewell speech.

He set off to work at once. It had to be absolutely perfect. His father deserved that much.

Panatia never left his side, offering him as much support as she could. And Chiron was immensely thankful for that.

Glinda and Boq arrived an hour or so after Elphaba and Chiron finished making the funeral arrangements. Glinda was a total emotional wreck, wrapped up in Boq's strong embrace. He was crying too.

When Glinda saw Elphaba, the poor woman immediately flung herself at Elphaba and bawled into her shoulder, hardly accepting the horrible truth.

"Oh sweet Oz, Elphie, my dear Elphie, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I loved him so much, too. It's so hard thinking about what our lives will be like without him!"

Elphaba comforted her dear friend as best as she could. "I know, it's going to be so hard without him," she said, her eyes brimming with new-found tears. "I--I miss him. Oh, god, Glin, I miss him!"

The two women clutched to each other, weeping out their pain and misery. Boq could do little to comfort them.

Chiron was trying to focus on preparing his speech. He sat at a desk, pen in hand, and a blank piece of parchment before him. He didn't even know how to begin. His father had always been the one who gave fantastic speeches, not him. But he had to try.

With steel-like determination, Chiron's hand began to write, scribbling words down on the paper.

_Fiyero, my father and your king, was a man of noble deeds and actions--_

Chiron furiously crossed out the sentence. That sounded stupid and ungodly corny. He tried again.

_Fiyero Tiggular was one of the greates figures in Ozian history. He was a man of justice and righteousness--_

Chiron crossed out the sentence. No, still corny and stupid sounding.

_Life is meant to be lived to the fullest, to be examined and observed. To find meaning and purpose. And my father did just that. He lived his life to the fullest--_

Chiron grabbed the sheet of parchment and krinkled it up into a ball, throwing it angrily in a trash can. God damn it, that sounded even worse!

He banged his head against the desk, angry tears falling from his eyes.

"God damn it, dad, I can't _do_ this!" he screamed to no one. "You just had to fucking leave everyone behind to fend for themselves, didn't you?! You fucking _ditched_ me, you goddamn son of a bitch!"

Chiron rose to his feet and over-turned the desk in his fury. He punched the wall viciously, venting his fury at all the goddamn injustices in this cold heartless world. He kept pounding the wall until his knuckles bled and large dents scoured the walls. Chiron collapsed to his knees, silent tears streaming from his eyes.

"You left me. You left everyone, expecting me to be some great and fantastic king! How can I do this all on my own? How do you expect me to be just as strong as you? I can't do this alone."

* * *

Chiron needed to fly.

He needed to vent his anger and grief.

He threw open the windows and jumped, his wings unfolding around him and catching a strong gust of wind. He soared high into the air, gazing down at the ground hundreds of feet below him. The sensation of being weightless and free from the law of gravity eased Chiron, and he allowed himself to relax. All of the painful memories seemed to vanish with the wind.

Chiron kept flying, wanting to forget everything.

He had been so sure he could be strong enough to fulfill his father's place. But he wasn't. He was weak. He couldn't uphold all of the responsibilities as king. He was only a kid. How could Fiyero be so foolish to think otherwise?

He wasn't ready.

He kept flying, trying to free his mind and relax. But whenever he began to feel the slightest bit at ease, the haunting memories came back to torment him. He flew faster and faster, running from the pain, running from the burning memories, running from everyone.

He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted these memories to free him of this torture. He was going mad with blinding agony. Grieviously, he landed on the top of one of the mountains in the west. The landscape sprawled out infinitely before him in all directions. Normally, Chiron would have relished and savored the beautiful view. But his mind would not even allow him that.

Chiron tilted his head back and let out a tremendous roar, filled with all of the emotions stored inside. He cried out his lonliness, his pain, his anger, his torment. His roar seemed endless, as endless as the amount of pain Chiron hid inside of him. His bellow echoed off the mountians and faded away. Chiron fell to the ground, curling up into a small ball, wings folded tightly against his body and tailed wrapped around one of his legs.

He had never felt so alone.

He didn't know how long he laid there up in the mountains. But he didn't care. He knew it was cowardly and shameful to run, but at this point, it's all he wanted to do.

He didn't want this to hapen. None of it. Any of it. This cursed life, this sudden burden, this much pain, suffering and agony. The gods enjoyed watching him suffer. He growled at the mere thought. Damn this. Damn everything. He hated it. He felt so small and powerless against whatever supernatural forces drove this world. He was furious that destiny or fate or whatever the fuck it was would kill someone like Fiyero.

Fuck it. Fuck life.

Chiron rose to a sitting position, staring down at his scaly hands. He hated this body, this life. He hated watching the innocent get killed and suffer while all the heartless merciless bastards got away with their crimes.

_Then why don't you do something about that?_

Chiron growled, pacing around the mountain, trying to forget the nagging voice in his head.

_You cannot run from your responsibility. You must be strong._

_What if I don't want to be strong? What if I just want to give up and give in? What if I don't want to be the king?_

_Then your father would have died for nothing. Is that what you want? You want to let a good life be lost for nothing?_

Chiron bowed his head, the words piercing his heart like fiery daggers. _I just can't do it alone._

_You are never alone._

* * *

Chiron returned to the Emerald City immediately, as fast as his wings could take him. He had much to discuss with the Council.

He flew to the Palace, already abuzz with the preparations for Fiyero's funeral. Outside, he saw the stage being prepared. Chiron dove inside one of the open windows, running to the main hall. To his pleasant surprise, he saw the entire Council, Dorothy, Elphaba, Boq, Glinda, and Kodu included.

Chiron didn't even bother changing into his human form. "Ah, good. You're all here. I have a lot I have to talk to you about." A few of the Council members jumped in surprise at Chiron's unexpected entrance.

"Oh, goodness, Chiron, you gave us a start," Vincent said, staring in slight terror at Chiron's animal form.

"As you know, I am now the king of Oz," Chiron said in a calm tone, but Vincent rose to say something.

"Actually, Chiron, we were just discussing about this unique situation," he said carefully.

"And what would that be?" Chiron challenged. "My father died. And by right, I inherit the throne and take his place as king. It's pretty straight forward, Vince."

"Yes, but you are still young. You may not quite be ready to be king. We have proposed that someone else take your place until we have determined you are old enough to take the throne."

Chiron rose to his full height, spreading his wings slightly, anger blazing in his green eyes. "My dear Council man Vincent, it seems you want to challenge me for the throne," he said coldly. "As you fully well know, I am eighteen years old and legally an adult! I have proven myself worthy to recieve the title as king when the time so calls for it! And that time is now! I am going to take up the throne immediately!"

Vincent was intimidated by Chiron's aggressive stance, but he did not back down. "Chiron, you simply are not ready--"

"Who are you to judge?!" Chiron roared. "Who are you to say I'm not ready?! I have prepared for this day my entire life! You dare try to keep me from my rightful place, you traitor?!"

"I am no traitor!" Vincent protested.

"Your past seems to beg to differ," Chiron said. "You impeached my father for trying to protect my life, you question my capabilities without just and proper cause, you have shown biases and prejudices against those who are different! You have attempted to have me imprisoned for something I could not control! The fact is, Vincent, you are a traitor! You are not loyal to your king or your people! Vincent, you're fired!"

His jaw dropped. "You can't fire me!!"

"Actually, he has every right to," Kodu said. "He is the king, after all. He has the right to fire any of his officers if he has a good reason. And he had several."

Vincent glared coldly at Chiron. "You will not get away with this, you animal!"

"Threatening me now, are you, Vincent?" Chiron said, slightly amused. "You better watch your mouth or else you'll be thrown in jail."

Vincent stiffened, but he dared not disobey Chiron now. He turned on his heel and marched out the door, slamming it behind him.

Chiron allowed himself to relax and shifted back into his human form. "Any one else want to challenge me?" No one spoke. "Good. First and foremost, we must finalize a few of the funeral preparations. Once all of that is taken care of, then I need to hear an overview of everything the Council has been working on. We can't allow ourselves to fall behind, especially not now."

Elphaba allowed a proud smile to cross her lips.

* * *

The funeral approached far too fast for Chiron's liking. The days blazed by in a numb blur. It was so unreal.

It was time.

Chiron gazed at his mirror, brushing back his bangs to reveal the blue diamond tattoo on his forehead. Amazingly, no one had noticed it yet. Chiron knew it was due to the fact that everyone had more important things to be doing than staring at Chiron's forehead.

He had picked out his suit the day before, with a black tie to match, a clean white shirt to go under the black jacket. Chiron splashed some water on his face before dressing. The funeral was six hours away, but already, people were getting ready to line up and pay their last respects.

Chiron emerged from his room a few minutes later, fully dressed in his suit, adjusting his tie slightly. His mother was waiting for him, wearing a magnificently beautiful black dress, her hair flowing freely around her shoulders, a slender silver clip tucking back a few locks of her ebony hair. Chiron took her arm and they marched out of the Palace.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said.

Panatia was waiting for him, dressed in a beautiful black dress as well, her blond hair tied up in a bun, shining black bobby pins keeping her hair in place. Wordlessly, she grabbed onto Chiron's arm and together they made their way to the South Staircase. Fiyero's body had been placed in the coffin and his body was displayed for all to see. He wore his traditional green ornate jacket covered with metals and braids of all his accomplishments in war. His face was relaxed and serene, his golden hair carefully framing his strong face.

Chiron inhaled deeply as he took his place besides the casket, trying not to look upon his father's body. He knew that if he did, he would break out into tears. Elphaba and Panatia stood besides him, Panatia gripping his hand reassuringly.

The people and Animals were already lined up for miles to pay their last resects. Flowers of all types and colors floed endlessly around the staircases. Already, dozens of white roses were placed at the foot of Fiyero's casket. Chiron took another deep breath as he waited for the people to start marching up.

One by one they came, shaking Chiron's hands, kneeling besides the fallen king for a quick prayer, laying flowers at his feet. Some Chiron vaguely recognized as the local Ozians inhabiting the Emerald City. He recognized others from Shiz University. His friends came up to him, Nik among them, and each gave him a comforting hug, offerng their sincerest apoligies.

"Chiron, bud, I am so terribly sorry for your loss," Nik said when he approached Chiron. "I'm here for you, if you ever need someone."

"Thank you," Chiron replied weakly, as Nik threw his arms around Chiron's shoulders.

Not too long after Nik had approached the casket, Chiron saw another familiar face. His jaw dropped in surprise.

"Jenne?" he said.

Indeed it was. Her short light brown hair hung around her face, partially covering her soft eyes. She nodded slightly, dabbing away tears with a hankerchief.

"Chiron, I had to come," she said in between soft cries. "You didn't deserve this. No one deserves to watch their own father die. Not like this. Oh, Chiron, I am so sorry." She gripped Chiron in a firm hug, Chiron stiffening slightly underneath, but eventually returning the gesture. "Your father was a great man. You should be proud he was your dad. Not many people are blessed to have had such a wonderful person as their father."

Chiron smiled. "Thank you."

Still other familiar faces came. More friends from school. Seraphim, Luminus, and all the other gryphons and Animals from Faraday Grounds came. Chiron knelt to wrap his arms around Seraphim's neck, thanking her she had come such a long way just to say her final good-byes. She wept bitterly at Fiyero's death.

Thousands upon thousands came. Most came up to the coffin, some stayed in the crowds, waiting for Chiron's speech.

Soon, it was time. Chiron nervously approached the podium, Panatia squeezing his hand reassuringly once more. Chiron shuffled the papers in his hand, adjusting the microphone ever so slightly.

"I sent the past three days working on this speech," Chiron began, his voice ringing out clearly to the masses. "I din't even know how to begin. How was I going to summarize the life of my father in a simple speech? The answer was simple. I can't. I can't simply just glaze over the events in his life that lead up to this day, the day we bitterly mourn his passing. Too much had happened in his life to serve him proper justice. Fiyero had done so much in his life it would take years to retell all the stories of his boundless bravery, pursuit of justice, and wisdom. My father was much more than a king; he was a symbol of hope and prosperity, a symbol of righteousness and equality, for man and Animal alike." Chiron inhaled deeply. "His life did not truly begin until he met my mother, Elphaba. Before, he was careless and wreckless, much like myself when I was just a kid." A soft ripple of laughter. "But he changed. His eyes were opened, and he saw the true extent of the amount of corruption in the world. He saw everything that was wrong in the world. And he found his meaning in life. His reason for existing was to undo all of the evil and corruption in the world and to make everything right, the way it should be. He spent years fighting for the very freedom we have today. If not for him and his ceaseless efforts, no one would be standing here today. Most of us wouldn't have even been born, or even survive the terrible war twenty years ago."

"My father's eyes had been opened, and he proceeded to teach me all he knew and had learned from the years of fighting cruelty. He taught me to be humble. He taught me to be strong and brave. He taught me how to serve my country, to protect them from all the evils of this world. And he has taught me well. I am proud to have called him my father. But he was also my mentor, my guide, my teacher. If not for him and his strength and courage, I don't think I would be here today. He was always there for me when I needed him most, especially this past year. He taught me to see my unfortunate circumstance as a gift, and not a curse. He taught me to embrace my powers and to accept them. He taught me to be responsible and take up the mantle as king when it was time. And that time is now. Before he died, I promised to my father I would be strong and brave, to uphold his name, to honor his teachings and traditions. I promised him I would continue his legacy, continue to be a just ruler, to fulfill all my father could only dream of.

"It is sad to say good-bye, but all lives come to an end eventually, although we can all agree, Fiyero's life was far too short. But we must walk away from this tragedy with his words of wisdom. Be brave, be strong. Be courageous and noble. Fulfll your life, carry out your promises. Take up your burden and carry it proudly. You are never alone. We must now all come together as one and continue to live out Fiyero's dream, a dream of continuous hope and prosperity, of equality and freedom. I refuse to let him die in vain, and I swear before all of you today, I will take up my father's mantle with pride and honor and carry on my father's spirit."

The crowds applauded loudly at the conclusion of Chiron's speech. He turned away, his mother wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"I am so very proud of you," she whispered in his ear. "You have made your father very proud as well today."

Chiron marched over to the casket, which had been shut for the procession to the crematory. Chiron took his place in the front, Boq standing on the oposite side of the casket. Behind Boq was Nik, and across from Nik was Lance, Boq's brother. In the rear was Ferior and Liiku, two of Fiyero's oldest and closest friends.

Together they lifted the casket, carrying it down the stairs, people lined up on each sides, watching. There was absolute silence, only the mournful procession music breaking the still and silent air. They approached the carriage, carefully placing it inside, ad closing the doors behind it. Chiron jumped up to the driver's side and the driver whipped the draft horses into a light trot. Chiron closed his eyes as his body swayed with the moving carriage.

The driver was hesitant to say anything. "Your father was a great man. I am sure you will be a fine king, as well," he finally said to break the silence.

"I plan on it," was Chiron's only response.

* * *

The fire burned long and hot, consuming everything that was placed into the scortching oven. Chiron had watched for a moment through a small window, but Fiyero's body was hardly visible in the intense blaze. But Chiron could almost feel the fire burning his own skin through the thick metal door.

He seated himself not far from the door, head lowered. He listened to the roar of the fire, all too present with his heightened senses. However, he could not smell his father's burning body, thank god. He just closed his eyes and listened to his father's body slowly fade away.

An hour or so later, the coroner approached Chiron with a small and beautiful vase, painted in green and gold. He handed it to Chiron.

"Here are your father's ashes," he said mournfully. "Again, I extend my sincerest apologies for your terrible loss."

"Thank you," Chiron said, taking the vase and holding it firmly in his arms. He walked out of the crematory where Elphaba was waiting for it, broom in hand.

Chiron's wings unfolded around his body. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she retorted with a sad smile.

Chiron allowed himself to smile as well, and they both took off into the skies, Chiron gripping the vase. They flew onwards tirelessly, Chiron's beating wings never faltering. They flew to the west, to the Vinkus and Fiyero's birthplace. They soared over the mountains, by far the most lovely and magnificent landscape all of Oz had to offer. Chiron used his keen vision to pick the perfect spot.

He found it. A ring of five or so mountains, with snowy peaks, jutted clear above the surrounding mountains. The mountains seemed to glow a soft purple with the setting sun, the sky ablaze with blues, reds, and yellows.

It was a spectacular view. Fiyero would have loved it very much.

Chiron took the vase and poked a hole in the bottom. The ashes scattered in the wind as Chiron circled the mountains, flying on to the surrounding mountains and continuing to scatter the ashes, until the vase had been emptied.

It was exactly what he would have wanted.

Fiyero was where he belonged, part of the land and sky of his homeland.

Chiron and Elphaba seated themselves on a ledge, watching the sunset in silence. Chiron inhaled deeply as the light faded into dark. The heavens were perfectly clear, and the millions of stars shown like diamonds.

Elphaba wrapped an arm around Chiron's shoulder. Chiron savored the wind tugging at his feathers, the beautiful landscape, and the incredible sense of peace and calm.

The heavenly light of the stars smiled down on them.

_Chiron my son, I am proud . . ._

**

* * *

Inspiration for this chapter (and last chapter) comes from Breaking Benjamin's new song "I Will Not Bow." Check it out.**


	47. As I Say GoodBye

There was no time for further mourning after Fiyero's funeral. The day after Chiron scattered his father's ashes across the western mountains, Chiron was properly crowned the King of Oz.

The day of the crowning, Chiron awoke earlier than usual and took a very cold shower, snapping him fully awake and shaking off whatever drowziness still clung to him. He combed out his hair, hoping his bangs would still do a good job of hiding the diamond mark. No doubt this would only raise unwanted questions.

He threw on yet another one of his suits, this time choosing a green tie in honor of the Emerald City. He once again spared a glance in the mirror at his reflection. Chiron cocked his head thoughtfully, looking at his carefully combed hair, then viciously scrubbed his hands through his black hair, messing it up back into its usual state. It looked better that way, in Chiron's opinion.

He dashed down the stairs, slapping the tie around his neck. The Council, and Chiron's grandfather, Larkspur, were waiting for him. They gave him a curt nod and a brief hello before they got down to business.

"You are to be pronounced king in front of the entire Emerald City. They will be witnesses to the verbal contract you will make. I do not think I need to explain what will happen if you break that contract," one of the Councilmen, Izziki said in a low voice.

"I understand perfectly clear," Chiron said smoothly.

With that, the Council turned on their heels, marching out the doors. Chiron followed them, Larkspur by his side. He was strangely silent, pale and gaunt over the tragedy of losing his only son-- _again_.

Chiron didn't know what to say to him. "Grandpa, I--"

Larkspur shot him a look. "We can talk later."

Chiron silenced himself and nodded slowly, continuing to follow the Council to the North Stairs, where he would be pronounced king. Already the crowds had gathered, and Chiron could pick out his mother, Kodu, Panatia, Dorothy, Boq, and Glinda out of the crowds with his sharp eagle-like vision.

The Council stood to one side of the narrow staircase, while Chiron stood on the opposite side. Larkspur stepped forward, a scepter in hand, his face completely emotionless and void of any emotions. Chiron shuddered under his lifeless gaze.

"Kneel, Chiron," Larkspur commanded. Chiron dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "Do you, Chiron Tiggular, swear to the Unnamed God, and to your people, and to the land itself, that you shall rule Oz with fairness and equality, and show no bias towards any man or Animal?"

"I do," Chiron said firmly.

And do you swear to only think for the best of this country, and to swear to be loyal to the people as they will be loyal to you?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to protect the public, and defend them from harm, and never make a decision that shall intentionally harm anyone under your rule?"

"I do."

"And do you swear you shall not corrupt nor defame the names of your subjects, and respect the opinion of the people, and allow for every voice to be heard, however small and meager?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to carry out your predecessor's legacy, to follow in his footsteps, to ensure that his name will go down in history with honor and respect?"

Chiron didn't hesitate. "I do." This was interesting, though. That last vow wasn't usually included in the crowning ceremony. But Chiron knew why Larkspur had made him swear upon that oath.

And he wasn't going to let his father's name be forgotten, and for his legacy to end. Chiron swore he would fulfill his father's dreams.

Larkspur inhaled deeply. "Then, by the power invested in me, I crown you in the name of this land as the King of Oz! May you live long and may you lead this country to a brighter and more glorious future than ever before! Long live the King!"

The crowds roared back with enthusiasm and pride as Larkspur placed a golden crown on Chiron's head. They began to chant his name, some chanting "Long live the king!" Chiron bowed once again to his father, and turned to the crowds, bowing before them as well.

_The whole point of being a king is to serve and protect the people. Nothing less._

It seemed like a lifetime ago when his father had spoken those words to him. When he taught him how to properly be king. Chiron closed his eyes, remembering his father's words.

"I swear to each and everyone of you I will do everything in my power to uphold peace, justice, and equality," Chiron shouted to the people. "I am your guardian, and your servant. For that is a king's duty; to serve and protect the people. Nothing less!"

The crowds applauded even louder. Chiron and the rest of the Council turned, and entered back into the Palace, Chiron taking off the crown on his head and placing it on a nearby table.

"I assume you carried out my orders to properly bury the bodies found in Riacco's lab?" Chiron asked to the Council.

"Yes, sir," one responded. "We alerted the families, and they have arranged their own funeral dates."

"And did you give them proper condolences?"

"Yes. We financially assisted the families who could not afford a funeral," the same Council man responded.

Chiron smiled. "Thank you very much. Do you happen to know when Anadius's funeral is?"

The Council man thought for a moment. "I believe it is the day after tomorrow. Any particular reason why, my lord?"

Chiron frowned, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. "Because she was my teacher. And it's my fault she's dead."

"How so, my lord?"

He turned to the Council man. "Did you see her body?"

"Not personally, no, why?" he said.

Chiron sighed. "Riacco placed her mind under a powerful spell and forced her to be his servant. He tortured her, did all sorts of horrible experiments on her. And he turned her into a gryphon, the bastard."

The Council man's eyes went wide. "She . . . ?"

"I was forced to kill her," Chiron said. "It was the only way to free her of the spell. But she died as an animal. She died when she was a gryphon. And it's my fault."

The Concil man bowed his head. "I am sure you did it only for the best." He sounded hesitant and scared. Chiron didn't blame him.

"Thank you," Chiron said distantly. "Leave my schedule open for her funeral. I need to pay my last respects."

"Of course," he said, pulling out a pad of paper and scribbling some notes. "I know it's a little soon, but we must hold a conference to discuss our next course of actions for the year."

Chiron raised his eyebrow. "What sorts of actions?"

The Councl man flipped through his notes. "Taxes, regulating imports from Quadling Country, distributing the crops from Munchkinland more efficiently, and there's a slight drought in the north . . ."

Chiron rolled his eyes. This was going to be fun.

Larkspur approached Chiron. "Chiron, a word," he said in a flat voice.

Chiron turned around sharply. "Yes, Grandpa," he said. Larkspur walked over to a more private section of the main hall, where they were alone.

Larkspur abruptly turned around and grabbed Chiron's arm, holding him still long enough for him to brush back Chiron's bangs from his forehead. His eyes went wide upon seeing the diamond tattoo on Chiron's forehead.

Chiron felt himself grow anxious and nervous. "Grandpa, I don't know how it happened-" he said quickly. But Larkspur smiled, and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I see your father failed to mention about that," Larksur said with a sad chuckle.

"About what?!" Chiron said furiously. "What are you talking about?"

Larkspur pulled Chiron away and placed his hands on his shoulders, still smiling. "The reason why that mark is considered so sacred in the Vinkus is because when it is imprinted on the future king, it is created with a little bit of magic. This gives the mark a very special and mysterious power. You see, it all started back hundreds of years ago, when the Vinkus was one of the dominant cultures, and Oz wasn't in a dictatorship or monarchy like today. A king had two sons, but a rival of the king wanted the throne, so he killed the king and cast out the two sons. No one knew where the rightful heirs were, so the rival was able to claim the throne for himself. Needless to say, the people weren't happy. But he was a skilled fighter and whomever challenged him was killed.

"Years passed, the king's sons living in isolation, afraid to return home. But a powerful sorceress and friend of the deceased king appeared to them, instructing them to return home and claim their rightful place. The sons were hesitant to do so, because although they knew they were the king's sons in their noble hearts, they had no proof. The sorceress then gave each of them the blue diamond mark on their forehead, which had been their father's special mark when he received his diamond tattoos. This, the sorceress assured, would prove that they were the rightful heirs.

"The sons returned to the kingdom and claimed the throne, showing the blue diamonds on their forehead as proof to their liniage. The false king rejected them, saying the marks meant nothing. He thought they were just simply tattoos imitating the preceding king's. He then called forth his own private magician to have the mark removed from their foreheads, but as skilled as the magician was, he could not remove the mark. The mark was magical and permanent, the magician told the false king. The marks could never be removed by any human means.

"The people forced the false king to step down and the sons took their rightful place as the kings over the Vinkus. And ever since, the diamond mark has been passed down, generation after generation, the diamond mark on the forehead symbolizing the prince's rightful inheritance to the throne. In most cases, if the father of the prince is still alive on his twenty-first birthday, then the prince receives a diamond tattoo, and some of the magic is transferred into the mark through a very special right. If, however, the king dies before his son reaches his twenty-first birthday, the mark is automatically transferred onto the prince's own body. Which is why you carry that mark with you now."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Is that really true?"

"You're the one who suddenly and inexplicably woke up with a diamond on your forehead," Larksur said with a small smile.

Chiron gave a small smile. "So let's see if I got this straight. My dad's tattoo transferred onto my body when he died because of some weird magic diamond tattoo power?"

Larksur laughed. "That sounds about right."

Chiron shook his head. "This is weird."

Larksur laughed harder. "After everything that has happened to your father and to yourself, you find this hard to believe?"

"A little," Chiron admitted.

Larkspur enveloped Chiron once again into his firm embrace. "Well, one way or another, your future is set. You're the king, and the youngest in Oz's history, no doubt. But Chiron, I know you will do a fine job of being king. Your mother and I will be with you every step of the way. So will your friends. I know you'll do great things."

Chiron nodded. "I hope so."

Larkspur patted him on the shoulder. "Come, now. We have a meeting."

Chiron sighed heavily. "I never liked those meetings," he grumbled.

"No one does," Larksur said in a depressing tone. He then smiled coyly. "Personally I think you should just fire them all and never have to go to another meeting again."

Chiron whipped his head around. "Can I really?!" Chiron said excitedly.

Larkspur raised an eyebrow. "I was only kidding."

"Damn it," Chiron growled.

The rest of the Council were waiting for them in a large circular room with high arched ceilings and equally large oval windows. Chiron took his seat--his _father's_seat-- at the head of the table. The Council sat as soon Chiron seated himself. Elphaba was sitting next to Chiron's side.

"Our first order of business is preparing an official statement of the cause of King Fiyero's death," one of the Council men said, shifting the papers spread out in front of him. "Chiron, you did give us a brief overview, but I'm afraid we are going to need a more thorough account of what exactly happened."

Chiron folded his hands in front of his face and leaned forward, his eyebrows slightly furrowed with concentration. "It's a very confusing story, even to myself." He took a deep breath. "Panatia, my father, and I suspected Riacco was up to something. I mean, Quintin suddenly and mysteriously died, and my former teacher Anadius resigned at about the same time. The only connection they had with each other was that they were somehow connected to Riacco. I knew it wasn't a coincidence. So all three of us went to Riacco's house to investigate. We found . . . we found the laboratory hidden within a secret room. And there we found Riacco, Anadius, and all the other experiments. Riacco then revealed to us he was able to find a way to enhance his magical powers significantly, and he was able to make himself a powerful sorcerer that rivaled even myself. And he had Anadius under a very powerful spell and she was forced to do whatever he commanded. Riacco used her as an experiment as well. And he turned her into a gryphon."

The Council went dead silent with shock and horror.

Chiron continued. "Riacco ordered her to attacked me, giving him time to escape. I . . . I had no choice but to kill her. The spell Riacco cast over her was too powerful to break. It was the only way I could free her of his control. I then chased after Riacco. I caught up to him and we began to fight. I managed to severely injure him but his magic was so far advanced his wounds healed in seconds. I then thought of a way to kill him once and for all. I grabbed him and flew hundreds of feet into the air, knowing the impact from the fall would kill him instantly. But at the last minute, he shattered my wing. And he also performed a bonding spell."

"A bonding spell?" one of the Council men asked in confusion.

"It's a spell that acts like very strong super glue, fusing two things physically until the caster reverses it," Dorothy explained.

"Which means I couldn't let him go. I had one of two options. I could gently glide down to the ground, sparing both our lives and then try to fight him with a very severe and possibly fatal injury. Or I could go down with him." Chiron paused for a very long time. "I decided to kill us both. I folded my wing close to my body, and dove straight to the ground."

Again, a ringing silence. No one dared to speak, move, or even breathe.

"The impact killed Riacco instantly, but I didn't die right away. And . . . I don't know how he did it, but . . . just as I died, my father sacrificed his own life so he could bring me back from the dead. He died in my place. I should have been the one that died. But my father . . . he--he willingly gave up his own life so I could live."

Elphaba closed her eyes, fighting back stinging tears.

The Head Council man, a man newly appointed by Chiron personally to replace Vince, leaned forward, his ice-blue eyes partially glazed over. "Well, that's quite a story," Liiku Thriggs said. "If I were still a reporter, that would have made one hell of a story."

Chiron smiled slightly. "If I recall, you were the one who wanted this job."

"I need a change of pace from reporting," Liiku smiled. "But that doesn't mean I don't still kinda miss it."

"Your Highness, if I may," another Council man interjected. "Do you have any ideas or reasons on how Fiyero managed to bring you back to life? It sounds like nothing short of a very powerful magic spell if you ask me."

Chiron thought long and hard. "I don't have any ideas. Maybe . . . hell, I don't know." But he did have a suspicion. The Scarecrow. He said it himself he had the ability to travel through minds. Was it possible the Scarecrow was able to transfer Fiyero's life force into Chiron's body to keep him alive? It was the only thing Chiron could think of, but of course he wasn't going to reveal to the Council about Fiyero's demon.

Elphaba, thankfully, offered a plausible explanation, although Chiron knew it was total bullshit. "There have been instances in years past where someone of great meaning and importance to another person passes away, and if the person has a strong enough connection to the deceased, and is willing, that person can sacrifice their own life for the deceased. And, strangely enough, there is no magic involved. The bond and connection between the two persons is more than enough to allow the transfer of life forces."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. Very convincing. But utter bullshit.

"Ok, well, any other questions?" Liiku asked. No one responded. "Alright, back to our first order of business. Congratulations, Chiron, you have been king for about . . . an hour. You're doing _fantastic_."

Chiron allowed himself a good-hearted laugh. Liiku's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"If you want me to be your personal entertainer, let me know," Liiku added. Chiron snickered. "But we do have an agenda to keep in. We'll go through the synopsis of past events this year, and begin to plan a budget for the next quarter."

Chiron folded his hands on the table, trying to pretend he was paying attention. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

Darkness descended over the bustling metropolis. Lamps were lit and the city was submersed in a pleasant, soft pale green glow. Above, the moon shined brightly, the stars twinkling like thousands upon thousands of glass shards.

Elphaba stood by the windowsill, arms crossed over her chest, cheeks wet with tears. She silently wept the passing of her one and only love. She couldn't have saved him this time. But she should have. She should have been there.

And what bothered her most was that she did not _know_. She didn't know something bad had happened until she saw Chiron carrying Fiyero's limp body. How come she hadn't sensed something horrible had happened, like how she sensed her sister's death? She closed her eyes, her arms hugging herself even tighter. She wanted to hear his voice again. She wanted his arms around her again. She wasn't complete without him.

She looked up at the stars, wondering if her beloved Fiyero could see her looking down upon her. Her sister had tried to preach her about heaven and God and salvation in the afterlife, but Elphaba had never been one to listen to such claims. But she hoped, for Fiyero's sake, he was indeed in a better place.

She had never felt so alone. Before she had even met him, she had always been in solitude, keeping to herself and hiding behind her books and distracting herself with her studies. But when she fell hopelessly in love with him, she could never imagined them being apart, ever. They were one, she loved him with her entire being and he loved her with equal compassion, if not more. She had always been by his side, he had always been by hers. They were the perfect pair. Them separating was unimaginable.

But now, she _was_ alone. She had lived with him for so long she had forgotten what it felt like going to sleep without his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She could still smell him in the fabric of their pillows and comforter. But it wasn't enough.

She needed him to be _alive_. She _needed_ him.

"Fiyero, I am lost without you," she whispered up at the stars.

The night breeze gently tugged at her long ebony hair, almost exactly how Fiyero would stroke her hair back from her forehead.

_I am with you, always._

* * *

Chiron sat on the railing balcony, looking over the city. He couldn't sleep. Nothing would put his mind to rest. Not after everything that had happened. His fists clenched tightly, his hands shaking slightly.

He couldn't stop thinking about his father. How . . . _empty_ his life was without him. He missed his light moods and carefree jokes, he missed training with him, he missed just _talking_ to him.

Life just wasn't the same. It never would be. There would always be that void. At times like this Chiron couldn't help but to be angry. He wanted to curse whatever supernatural force caused this. He was never a firm believer in God, but his father's death convinced him there was no such thing as a _kind and loving_ God. The only gods that existed were the ones who enjoyed watching the suffering and pain of mortals.

But . . . life had to go on.

He still had a mission. He couldn't let down his people. Only one day as a king and already the burden was becoming heavier and heavier with each passing moment.

But he had to be strong.

Once again, he prayed for his father to give him strength.

And once again, he answered.


	48. Love Has No Limits

The day of Anadius's funeral was today. Closed casket, of course. Chiron knew that the only ones who knew about Anadius's fate were himself and her parents. And he wanted to make sure Anadius would be remembered as the head strong, exeuberant teacher she was, and not as a freak experiment she became against her will.

So Chiron forbade the Council from mentioning anything about Anadius's transformation when they released the official documentation of Fiyero's cause of death.

Chiron and Panatia approached the church where Anadius's funeral service was held. Relatives filled the large castle-like structure, and at the front, Chiron could see two elderly couple standing besides a large casket, obviously Anadius's parents. Two women and a man about Anadius's age stood with them. Her brother and sisters.

Chiron approached them, his hand holding Panatia's comfortingly. The family turned and saw him, and bowed as he came closer.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor," the mother said, shaking his hand. Chiron could see that she had wept very hard over the loss of her daughter.

"It is the least I can do. She was a wonderful teacher. And by far my favorite professor, no offense to the other professors at Shiz," Chiron said compassionately.

The mother smiled before breaking out into tears. "Oh, my baby . . . she died so young! And so cruelly! How could anyone do something like that to her? Oh, it's just so horrible! It nearly broke my heart!" she wept angrily.

Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so terribly sorry. I know I am to blame for her death."

"You did the right thing, my Lord," one of the sisters said, dabbing her eyes. "You can't be blamed for what you did. If anything, we should thank you."

Chiron shook his head. "Don't even think of that. Dozens of innocent lives have been lost because of me. She only wanted to help me, and what did she get in return? She was tortured and killed! All because of me!"

Chiron knelt next to Anadius's casket, closing his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't deserve to die, not like this, not as a monster.

He had to do something.

Chiron stood slowly, deep in thought.

"Get everyone out of the room, where they cannot see the casket," Chiron said. "I'm going to turn her back."

The mother gave him a surprised look. "But how-?"

"Just do it," Chiron said flatly. The mother only hesitated for a second before she turned to the crowds.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, could everone please go to the back room for just a moment? My daughter has an important announcement to make," she said quickly. One of the daughters turned and nodded, and began to escort the crowds into the back room, safely out of view.

Once everyone was gone, Chiron opened the lid of the casket. Anadius's gryphon body lay calmly in the white bedding of the wooden coffin. Chiron's heart clenched in pain. He flexed his hands, hoping what he had planned would work.

He placed his hands to the side of Anadius's head and closed his eyes tightly with concentration. Summoning up all his energy, he willed her to change back. He imagined her body shifting bak into its human form. He willed it to happen, _ordered_ for it to happen. His entire body tensed with energy. He poured his magic into her body, willing her body to change back.

And very slowly, Anadius's body began to glow softly with Chiron's magic, and her body began to shift ever so slightly. Her feathers began to disappear, her face flattened back into its normal rounded shape, her beak melded back into a mouth with soft red lips, her ears became oval-shaped and small. Chiron allowed himself to look at Anadius's body. And sighed with relief when he saw that her body was completely human once again.

The mother and father cried out with shock and joy to see their daughter back in her normal state. The mother ran to her side and clutched her face, kissing her forehead, tears leaking from her eyes. She turned to Chiron, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you. Oh god, thank you!"

Chiron smiled as he turned to leave. "It was the least I can do."

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Are you ready? It's the big day."

Chiron couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I'm ready. I've been ready for quite a while now."

Elphaba smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, revealing the blue mark on his forehead. She smiled with content. "I hope you are. And I hope you're not going to cry this time like you did last time."

"Mom! I did not _cry_!" Chiron protested.

Elphaba snickered. "We'll see. I wonder how you're grandfather's going to butcher _your_ body."

"Hey, I thought you liked Dad's blue tattoos!"

"Well, I'm hardly one to judge appearances," Elphaba said matter-of-factly.

"Getting a few diamond tattoos is not _butchering_ a body," Chiron said with a raised eyebrow. "It's a special Vinkan rite--"

"Oh, relax already! I was teasing! And I happen to know all about the Vinkan rite, don't you worry." Elphaba kissed the top of his head.

"Really? Ok then, when I come back with all of my new and _fabulous_ tattoos, I'm going to test you on their meaning and symbolism!" Chiron said.

"I'm going to be there and hear your grandfather rattle off _endlessly_ about what each of the tattoos stand for, silly," Elphaba said, folding her arms over her chest. "Honestly, I don't know how you've managed to make it three years as king."

"You're the one who continuously praises me about how good of a job I'm doing," Chiron said as he finished dressing. He threw on his jacket and they both started to walk down to the East Hall, a large and elegant ball room, filled with people to help celebrate Chiron's twenty-first birthday, and Chiron's receiving of the tattoos to signify his accomplishments thus far.

The room was filled with tons of Chiron's friends, family members, and caterers. When Chiron entered, everyone burst out into song, singing "Happy Birthday" at the top of their voices. Chiron laughed, and gave an over-exaggerated bow when they finished.

"Thnk you, thank you, you're too kind!" Chiron said, taking a glass of chamaign and raising it up. "Now I would like to propose a toast! First, to my grandpa, in hopes that he, as my mother put it ever so nicely, doesn't _butcher_ my body!"

The crowds laughed, and Elphaba gave him a stern look, but not without a smile.

"And second, to all of you here today, thank you for making it. I really appreciate seeing so many friendly smiling faces. Apparently I'm not completely screwing up or none of you would be here right now."

Another laugh.

"So let us drink, be merry, and have a hell of a good time!" Chiron cheered, holding up his glass. Everyone else joined in, and Chiron gulped the champaign down, enjoying the slight buzzing sensation he felt kick in a moment later.

"Watch it," his mother cautioned warningly.

Chiron snorted. "Please. I can drink everyone here under the table," Chiron said confidently. He then started to mill about, saying hello to everyone. Panatia came up to him instantly, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Having fun so far?" he asked.

"I think it only just got fun five seconds ago," Panatia teased. Chiron laughed, and continued to greet the friends and guests. They spotted Nik not too far away, chatting with Laurenne. The two had "unofficially" broken up but were still great friends. They just didn't want to be boyfriend-girlfriend.

Chiron came up to him. "Hey, Nik! What's up?"

Nik smiled. "Not too much, you?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Chiron shrugged. "A lot of useless crap floating around. Mostly just keeping the economy stable and repairing some of the older buildings downtown."

"Sounds exciting," Laurenne said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's a _blast_." They laughed.

The party was not supposed to be grand by any means; Chiron didn't want a big elegant party. Actually, he would have preferred going to a nearby bar with a few friends and family members for a casual dinner and a couple drinks. But _nooooo_. The Council just _had_ to set up a big party in the East Hall, the biggest and fanciest ballroom of the Palace, complete with caviar, a champaign fountain, and a quartet of violinists. Chiron rolled his eyes at the insistance that the king should have a magnificent party for his birthday. Well, he was the king, shouldn't he decide how to celebrate his birthday?

Chiron didn't mind particularly much at the elaborateness of the party, but it just irked him that he didn't have a say in _any_ of it.

Chiron helped him to a few appetizers. Panatia slowly sipped her champaign. Knowing her, she only needed just one. Chiron wrapped an arm around her waist, lost in thought.

"What's eating you?" Panatia asked kindly.

"This shrimp a la king, at the moment," Chiron said, holding up a very large shrimp. Suddenly, he held it at arm's length, as if fighting it back. "AUGH! It's gonna get me! Help! Help! Don't let it eat meeeee!"

Panatia started bursting out into fits of giggles. "Chiron, stop it! You look like an idiot!" she tried to say seriously, but she ony laughed harder.

"Oh god, it's got me!" Chiron said, the shrimp attacking his face. "There's only one thing to do at a time like this!" He then chomped the shrimp down in one bite, grotesquely chewing it as he did so. He puffed out his chest prouldy, the shrimp tail still sticking out of his mouth. "The evil doer has been vanquished!" Chiron announced proudly, swallowing the shrimp. He then proceeded to give an over-exaggerated bow, and Panatia clapped, still giggling.

"I can't believe we have _that_ guy as our king," a guest said disgustedly as he watched Chiron make an idiot of himself. "It's a wonder our city isn't in shambles by now!"

"Oh, come on, pull the screw out of your ass and lighten up," Chiron said with a huge grin, apparently overhearing the guest's remark. "Even a king is allowed to have a good time, isn't that right, Panatia?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said, taking a bow. Chiron pulled her in for another kiss.

The party went on for a couple hours, mostly just chatting casually with the guests, having a few more appetizers and drinks, listening to the music. But finally it came time for the main event.

Larkspur held up his glass of champaign and drummed a fork against its side, immediately silencing the room. All eyes turned to the aged lord, and he smiled.

"Three years ago, my grandson was nothing more than a common teenager. Quite the party-er, and always cracking jokes and having a great time. But a heavy burden was suddenly thrust upon his shoulders, a burden no one should have to bear. Witnessing tragedy firsthand, bearing a curse, suddenly thrown into office far too soon, Chiron was forced to mature very quickly. But he had grown so much, become an able-bodied man, and has accomplished a tremendous amount in his young life. I have never seen such an accomplished individual in my life. There have been hardships, and terrible sacrifices, but Chiron had always perservered, through the good and the bad. Chiron, congratulations."

The crowds applauded, and Chiron stood there, a great smile on his face.

"By all rights Chiron should emerge from this room with his entire body covered in blue tattoos, but Elphaba won't like that very much." Another much louder laugh, Elphaba smirking at Larkspur's side. Larkspur wrapped an arm reassuringly around Elphaba's shoulder. She smiled.

"So, now I will give Chiron a new set of marks, to represent his accomplishments as an adult." With that, a machine was wheeled out, and Chiron walked over to take a seat next to the machine.

"Chiron, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your shirt," Larkspur said with a straight face. Chiron stood, and began unbuttoning his shirt. There were a few whistles and hoots, and going along with it, Chiron took off his shirt all sexy-like and did a little dance as he waved his shirt above his head and threw it off to the side. Chiron's friends whistled louder.

Larkspur chuckled, and Chiron took his seat. Larkspur then began to proceed tattooing another blue diamond on his shoulder just below the three already imprinted into his skin.

"The fourth diamond on the shouler represents self-actualization, and is one of the most difficult tattoos to achieve. This tattoo represents self-discovery, realizing your meaning and purpose. But most of all, you discover who you are. And Chiron has done just that. He has discovered that he is both man and Animal, and carries this fact with pride."

Larkspur finished his right arm, and started tattooing his other arm. When he was finished, the four individual diamonds were arranged in a larger diamond-shaped pattern. Larkspur smiled approvingly.

Larkspur then gave him four diamonds in the middle of his chest, just below the collarbone, the four diamonds also arranged in a diamond shape, one on the top, two to each side, one on the bottom. These represented inner strength, balance, justice and morality. Two more went on Chiron's forearms, one just below the elbow, to represent his skills as a fighter and swordsman.

Finally, Larkspur instructed Chiron to turn over to place two more tattoos on his back. Chiron did so, and Larkspur gave Chiron one diamond tattoo on each of his shoulder blades.

"These tattoos symbolize Chiron's endless spirit, and a symbolism of his wings. May you always fly bravely, and forever free," Larkspur said as he finished. Chiron smiled, standing up to admire his new tattoos. He was especially proud of the fourth tattoo on his shoulder; very few people were deemed worthy to receive it. Chiron felt very honored to have those tattoos.

"Thank you very much, Grandfather," Chiron said reverently. "It's an honor."

Larkspur smiled, clapping him on the shoulder, careful not to sting his shoulder. "It's an honor to be called your grandfather, Your Highness."

Chiron laughed. "Please, you don't need to call me 'your highness;' you're family!"

Chiron was then swarmed by guests to congratulate him; Elphaba stood off to the side, smiling proudly at her son. He was so much like his father . . . God, she still missed him so much.

"Is everything alright, Elphie?" Glinda asked gently.

"Everything's fine," she reassured. "I . . . I'm just so proud of him."

Glinda gave her friend a tight sqeeze.

Panatia eventually made her way over to Chiron and gave him a kiss. "Chiron, I'm so proud of you!" she said.

Chiron kissed her back. "Why, thank you."

Panatia leaned into his shoulder. "We have come along way, haven't we?"

Chiron laughed. "I don't think I need to remind you that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now," he said, wrapping her in his arms.

Panatia's smile faltered for only a moment. "Chiron, I . . ."

"And I don't think I need to tell you that I am grateful that you saved my life. I don't care if I'm half-gryphon, not anymore," Chiron assured before she could say anything else.

Panatia nodded. "But I just can't help but wonder . . . what if you were never a gryphon? What if I could save you without turning you?"

Chiron lifted her head so she was gazing into his eyes. "Then I would be lost," he said simply. "I wouldn't have found myself. I wouldn't be the man I am today. I wouldn't have ever discovered my one true love. And that's you."

Panatia blused, a smile on her ruby lips.

"And I would have a hell of a lot less blue diamond tattoos, Chiron added with a snicker.

Panatia laughed. "Chiron, as long as you're happy, I am too."

"Well, I'm happy whenever I'm with you," Chiron countered.

Panatia snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "Then I'm not leaving you. Ever."

Chiron kissed her. "I can get used to that."

The quartet of violinists broke out into a slow song, and Chiron took Panatia's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. They started to dance slowly, rocking back and forth, Chiron's hand around her waist, her hand on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, their eyes never leaving each other.

Lost in the music, Chiron fell madly and hopelessly in love with Panatia yet again. He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She was perfect.

* * *

Chiron could hardly stop thinking about that night, on his birthday, he and Panatia wrapped in each other's embrace. It was wonderful. Chiron never wanted to let her go. He loved her so much.

He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

He was so lost in his thoughts he couldn't pay attention in his meetings. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What are your thoughts, Lord?" one of the Council members asked him. A long pause. "Sir? _Sir_?!"

"What?!" Chiron said, snapping out of his trance. "Oh um . . . sounds good?"

The Council member raised his eyebrows. "You think a mentally unstable man should be executed for petty robbery?!"

"Wait! No! Not that!" Chiron said quickly. "I meant it was . . . a good idea . . . to . . . let him go and get him proper treatment," Chiron said.

The Council member nodded suspiciously. "That was the general consensus . . ."

"Then let's get this guy somewhere where he can get hel," Chiron said firmly. "Yeah . . . anything else?"

"No, that wraps up our meeting for today," he said, placing all his papers neatly into a folder.

"Ok, great . . . so see you next week!" Chiron said. Everyone turned to leave. "Oh, wait, Glinda, Boq, a word for a second?"

Glinda and Boq exchanged glances, but sat down. Elphaba smiled knowingly as she left the room with everyone else. Once everyone was cleared from the room, Chiron sat forward, his hands entertwined. He smiled a little.

"Are you alright, Chiron?" Boq asked. "You look . . . jittery."

He laughed a little. "No I'm fine . . . I need to ask you something, though."

"Of course, what is it?" Glinda said.

Chiron paused for a while. "I want to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter," he said.

Glinda's hands leapt to her mouth and Boq sat straight, his eyes going wide. Suddenly, Glinda squealed very loudly and leapt from her seat, rushing at Chiron and giving him a hug. Boq laughed nervously.

"Ohhh, our little girl, getting married!" Glinda squealed. "Oh, goodness, yes, yes, yes!"

Boq stood, approaching Chiron. He was smiling ear to ear. "Chiron, I can not think of a better person that our daughter can marry. You are a perfectly capable man, and I know you will be a good husband. Chiron, you have my blessing."

* * *

Panatia waited for Chiron patiently outside of the Palace. Surprisingly, he was actually on time for once in his life. He emerged from the Palace all dressed up in a nice black suit. He jumped down from the stairs and took Panatia by the arm, and they started walking briskly down the many streets of the Emerald City. It was still fairly early in te day, only a few hours after noon.

"So where are we going, your royal majesty?" Panatia teased.

"It's a surprise," Chiron said.

"If you tell me, I'll still act all surprised when we get there," she promised.

Chiron pouted. "But where's the fun in that?"

She laughed. "Very good point. And you're just all about surprises and fun, aren't you?"

Chiron laughed. _You have no idea._

They walked to a very fine restaurant, one of the best Oz had to offer. The waiter showed them to their table and Chiron ordered a bowl of cocktail shrimp to offer. Panatia raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"You're not going to make an idiot of yourself like the last time you had shrimp, are you?" she asked, rememering his birthday party only a week ago.

Chiron chuckled. "I swear, I won't."

They enjoyed a very tasteful and delicious meal, Chiron with a prime sirloin steak, Panatia with a whole lobster served on a bed of steamed vegetables. Chiron raised his glass of wine in a toast, and Panatia clinked hers against his.

"To us, and a bright new shining future!" Chiron said. Panatia giggled and sipped her wine slowly.

"You are such a surprising person," she said. "Who would have thought three years ago we would be here?"

Chiron smiled. "I'm hapy for everything hat has happened. Aren't you?"

Panatia nodded. "Yes. I couldn't be happier." Chiron smiled.

They finished their dinner, and by now, it was almost sunset. Chiron looked thoughtfully up at the setting sun and bit his lip.

"I don't think we'll make it," he said.

"Make what?" Panatia asked curiously.

Chiron turned to her, the widest grin on his face. "One day, I was just flying around and I saw-- you know what, let me show you! It's going to be brilliant!"

Chiron's wings grew out of his shoulder and the rest of his body quickly morphed into a gryphon. Panatia climbed on his back and he flew off into the sky, heading west, towards the setting sun.

Panatia enjoyed the sensation of Chiron's soft feathers pressing against her skin and her smile grew. She loved flying with Chiron just as much as he enjoyed flying in itself. They soared over to the Vinkan mountains, shining spectacularly in the fading light. The mountains glowed brilliantly with soft purples, greys, and yellows. It was a magnificent sight.

Chiron flew lower over the mountains, carefully scanning the ground below him. They finally came upon a valley nestled in the crook of two mountains, completely covered with green weed-like foliage. Chiron tilted his body in the direction of the valley and circled around a few times before softly landing amongst the plants. Panatia slid off his back and sat down among the weeds, Chiron sitting down besides her. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Great! We made it!" he said excitedly, his tail twitching with excitement.

"Made what?"

"Just watch!"

The sun sank below the horizon, plunging the world into darkness. As the light faded, the plants Panatia was sitting in began to bloom. She gasped with shock. Night lilies! She was sitting in a grove of night lilies!

Thousands upon thousands of the beautiful lilies bloomed before her, shining with splendor in the fading light. She reached out and plucked one, giggling with hapiness.

"Oh, Chiron, it's so beautiful!" she said, admiring the natural wonder sprawled out before her.

"I knew you would like it," he laughed, changing back into a human. He reached out and picked a few more lilies, admiring their splendor. He then furrowed his eyes, looking at a blossom that had yet to bloom. "Huh, that's curious," he muttered to himself.

"What is?" Panatia asked.

"That lily. It didn't bloom."

"Maybe it's dead," she said, sounding a little bit depressed.

"Actually, no. When the lilies close back up at sunrise, sometimes an insect or butterfly will be trapped inside, and then it won't bloom the next night," Chiron said.

"I wonder what poor butterfly's trapped inside," Panatia wondered out loud.

"Why don't you find out?" Chiron asked, picking the flower and holding it out to Panatia. She gingerly picked open the flower petals, waiting to see what was inside. When she pulled back the final petals, she nearly dropped the flower.

Inside the lily, laying perfectly amongst the petals, was a brilliant diamond ring carefully embedded into a golden band. She turned to Chiron, who was now kneeling by her side. Tears started forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it . . .

He took her hand and held it lovingly. "Panatia, I love you more than anything this world has to offer. You are my world. Panatia, will you marry me?"

She laughed, tears of joy silling from her eyes. She gripped the ring tightly and kissed him.

"Oh, Chiron, I do! I do!"


	49. When Your Dreams Come True

**The last couple of paragraphs are really *ahem* adult-ish. Just to let you know. :D**

**If you can't handle mature content, please skip over it.**

**(I think my nose started to bleed when I was writing it . . . I'm such a dirty little thing, I know)**

* * *

The whole world seemed to explode with the news that Chiron was getting married.

Literally, _explode_.

Preparations were made right away, although Chiron planned on the marriage date in at least three months. But Elphaba, Boq, Glinda, and Dorothy were insistent on starting everything right away to assure the perfect wedding for them.

"Oh, this is going to be utterly wonderful!" Glinda squealed. "I want to help make my little girl's wedding dress! I already have it completely thought out! A nice long train with rhinestones and ribbons and lacing! Pink lacing! Lots of pink lacing!"

"Glinda, calm down," Elphaba chuckled.

"But I have to start making it immediately or I'll forget!" Glinda protesed. She rushed and grabbed some papers and started drawing wildly. "Ok, here, we'll hae a nice low cut, flattering but not too low, and no sleeves, and a nice little corset with ribbons and lacing . . ."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at her friends' enthusiasm and bubbliness.

Chiron was busy with the more tedious arrangements, where it would be held, the reception, hiring a DJ, hiring caterers, how many guests to invite, the list went on. But he was determined to do his best to make everything as flawless as possible.

Panatia was always eager to help however she could. She strode into Chiron's study, draping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I know the perfect place for the wedding ceremony," she whispered teasingly in his ear.

"Mm, and where would that be?" Chiron said without looking up from his papers.

"A nice big pretty church," Panatia said.

"I didn't know you were religious."

"Well, I'm not really," she admitted. "But I think it would be very nice."

"Ok, what church did you have in mind?"

"Saint Aelphaba," Panatia said proudly. "It's one of the biggest in the Emerald City, and it's not too far from here."

"Well, I have no objection to that, I don't have any better ideas," Chiron said. "Good, that's one thing down, a gazillion more to go."

Panatia laughed. "You'll do fine, you always do."

Chiron smiled. "Thank you, lovely."

Dorothy came into the room a moment later, a wide smile on her face. Chiron rose an eyebrow with anticipation.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was talking to my friends Zeke and Hickory back home," she said, barely able to contain a laugh of excitement. "And I know the perfect song for your speial slow dance!"

Chiron and Panatia exchanged glances. "Um, ok, what is it?" he asked.

She told them. There was a second of dead silent.

"Oh, my god, _yes_!" Chiron said.

* * *

He could hardly believe three months could fly by so quickly.

But today was the wedding, and he was up all night with excitement and nervousness. Everything was set, every detail planned and perfected, everything was going to go right today. Chiron's heart thudded loudly in his chest with excitement. Today he will marry the love of his life.

He took a long and thorough shower, carefully scrubbing every inch of his body. He even put a lot of effort into neatly combing back his messy hair into a more tasteful style. He eyed himself in the mirror thoughtfully. He shrugged, spraying on some cologne. He nearly gagged at how strong it actually was, but then again, his sense of smelling was ten times more sensitive than a normal human's.

He emerged from his room a bit later, fully dressed, save the suit jacket itself, which was draped over his arm. Elphaba was patiently waiting for him. She was wearing a floor-lengthed midnight blue gown with shimmers of silver. Half her hair was pinned up with a silver barret, and the cresent moon necklace hung carefully around her neck. She was stunning.

Elphaba smiled and pulled Chiron in for a hug. "Chiron, you have no idea how happy I am for you," she said, trying very hard not to cry. "This is the biggest day of your life."

"Bigger than finally being released from prison?" Chiron laughed, referring to his evaluation test with the Council. Elphaba's smile grew.

"Yes. Even bigger than that."

"I think I'm going to explode with anticipation," Chiron said as they walked to the church. Elphaba laughed.

"You're not the only one."

* * *

Panatia gazed at her reflection in the mirror. And for the first time, she genuinely and truly felt like a princess.

Her wedding dress draped all around her, shining brilliantly like a gem. The dress was cut to perfectly frame her body, and at the waist, the many layers of fabric billowed around her softly. A wedding veil was perched atop of her head, almost buried beneath her golden hair her mother had so precariously placed in a lovely, flowing bun. Panatia managed to convince her mother to let her dress have spaghetti straps, at the very least.

Glinda stepped back, admiring her handiwork. "Dear, you look like an angel!" she said. She giggle. "Oh, I remember my wedding day! How nervous and excited I was! You must be so anxious!"

Panatia smiled. "I'm more excited than anything," she said.

Boq knocked at the door. "Hello, honey, are you ready? The wedding ceremony's about to begin."

"Yes, daddy, I'm ready," she said. Glinda helped her down off the footstool she stood on, and Laurenne, her bridesmaid, handed her her bouquet of white roses and lilies. Boq pulled her in for a final hug.

"You look positively radiant," he said, tears in his silver eyes. "I couldn't be more happy for you."

Panatia smiled. "Will you give me away?"

"Only for him. He is the only man worthy of you, my little angel," Boq said, kissing her forehead. Then they exited the small room together, arm in arm. The procession had already started, and Chiron was already at the altar, waiting for her. Panatia's grin grew wider. Boq walked her down the isle slowly, the guests all with their jaws agape at Panatia's beauty. Even Chiron was caught starstruck.

She reached the altar, and bent over for a quick kiss from her very-soon-to-be husband, and Chiron shook Boq's hand briefly before pulling him in for a hug. Boq nodded with approval before he sat back down in the pews.

The priest came up, an aged old man by the name of Eric. "Today is a great and momentous occassion. Today, we will see two people willingly and completely give their lives for one another. I have seen these two adults grow from the moment they were born, and they have come a very long way, indeed. I have never seen two other people more deserving of a sacred matrimony than the two people you see standing before you."

Chiron glanced at Panatia and winked. They exchanged the rings shortly afterwards, Panatia admiring the spectacular diamond ring Chiron had proposed to her with. The priest went on and read a couple of stories from the religious book, and a few songs were sang in between, accompanied by a pianist with a beautiful voice.

"Chiron, it is time for you to commence the wedding vows."

Chiron turned and took Panatia's hand, looking her straight in the eyes. "I, Chiron Anthony Tiggular, take you, Panatia Maria Stithson, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to cherish and love you all the days of my life, through the good times and the bad, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, 'til death do us part. I swear before you and all these witnesses I will hold you sacred above all things, and to help when you call for help, and turn to you when I am in need of help. I willingly give my body, spirit, and soul to you for all the years of our lives."

Panatia was on the brink of tears, moved beyond words at the beauty and sincerity of Chiron's wedding vows.

"Panatia, and now, it is your turn to say your wedding vows."

Panatia smiled brilliantly. "I, Panatia Marie Stithson, take you, Chiron Anthony Tiggular, to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to cherish and love you all the days of my life, through the good times and the bad, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, 'til death do us part. I swear before you and all these witnesses I will hold you sacred above all things, and to help when you call for help, and turn to you when I am in need of help. I willingly give my body, spirit, and soul to you for all the years of our lives."

The priest smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular!"

Chiron swept Panatia off her feet and planted a kiss on her lips, holding her frame tightly in his grasp. Panatia wrapped her arms around her shoulder, her lips sealed firmly against his. She let the tears of happiness flow. She had never been so happy. She knew in her heart they were meant to be forever.

They marched down the isle, arms linked. At this moment, a friend of the family leaned over to Elphaba.

"I did not see a carriage pull up for them. However will they get to the reception? Surely they're not going to _walk_?!" he said with concern.

Elphaba laughed. "No, they'll be flying."

"What?!"

Chiron and Panatia exited the church, Nik, Laurenne, and Kodu following them. Chiron threw off his jacket and handed it to Nik.

"Take care of it until I get to the reception!" Chiron said.

"Ok, and then I can set it on fire, right?" he laughed jokingly.

Panatia also took off the exessively long and heavy train on her wedding gown, and she and Laurenne folded it up. Laurenne carried it back into the church so Glinda could take it home.

"Ready?" Chiron asked.

"Ready!" Panatia said.

Chiron turned into a gryphon, swooping Panatia up in his arms. Nik tied a long and large banner on Chiron's tail that read "JUST MARRIED!" Chiron and Panatia both laughed as they shot off into the sky, circling around the church several times for all the guests to see.

A few stood, completely in shock. "Is--is he allowed to do that?!" someone asked.

"Why not, it's his wedding," Boq replied smartly, laughing at the banner trailing behind Chiron. "Come on now, off to the reception!"

"Your dress is ridiculously heavy," Chiron muttered in Panatia's ear.

"Hey, this was your idea. I was just fine with a carriage ride back to the Palace!" Panatia giggled.

"Aw, but that's no fun."

"Then you have no one to blame but yourself!" Panatia scoffed playfully.

Chiron laughed as they landed back at the Palace, Chiron gently seeting Panatia down on her feet. He shifted back into his human form and took her arm, leading her inside the Palace. They were the first ones there, naturally, and they got a chance to admire the careful decorations of the ballroom. The tables were covered in an emerald green cloth with golden-yellow streaks, the chandeliers hung low over fron the tall, arched ceilings, the domed ceilings beauitfully painted with vibrant murals. A small candle suspended in a tall glass of water filled with flower petals was placed precariously on each of the tables, and small vases of colorful flowers were lined around the ballroom.

"You mother did a fantastic job of decorating the place," Chiron said.

Panatia laughed. "You know my mother. These sort of things are her specialty."

The guests started to arrive, first were Elphaba, Dorothy, Glinda and Boq, who all came over and immediately began to congratulate them. Dorothy wiped her eyes, beaming with pride.

"Chiron, Panatia, I couldn't be happier for you!" she said. "You two are perfect for each other!"

More guests began to arrive, each coming up to congratulate the newly wed couple. Kodu and Sahara were one of the first, each smiling proudly.

"Took you guys long enough to figure it out, too!" Kodu laughed. "I was beginning to lose my faith in you, Chiron!"

Chiron laughed along. "The imortant thing is that I _did_ find my one true love."

Panatia blushed.

Dinner was served a half-hour later, and Boq stood to make his speech.

"Before I begin, I'd like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for making it here tonight, your presence is much appreciated," he said, holding up his glass of champaign. "And . . . oh, where to begin! I guess I can start back all the way when my beautiful wife Glinda was pregnant with Panatia. We knew she was going to be something special. And when she first opened her beautiful big blue eyes, we knew we were blessed with an angel who would do great things. She became friends with Chiron since practically the day she was born. Elphaba and Glinda would always arrange little play dates, and she and Chiron would hit it off so well. Their friendship grew and continued all the way to high school and beyond, but it never really grew beyond a close companionship. Glinda was mildly disappointed." A laugh. "Things got in the way, from Chiron getting into a more serious relationship with another girl to Panatia taking more time away from her social life to pursue her studies further. But their friendship never faltered. It seemed nothing could seperate their bond. And something happened. At one point in their young lives, they realized what they had between each other was more than just a simple friendly acquaintance, it was something so much more. It was true genuine love. And thank god they finally realized it, I think the suspense was killing us all!" Another much louder laugh erupted from the guests. "But Chiron, I am so proud of you and the man you've become. I know you are destined for great things, and I am proud to call you my son-in-law! Welcome to the family!"

An applause rippled from the crowds as Boq kissed her daughter and shook Chiron's hand, once again cogratulating him. Then it was Elphaba's turn to speak.

"Goodness, what can I say that hasn't been said already?" she said, sounding genuinely disappointed. "Thank you very much, Boq, now I have nothing to talk about." A laugh. "No, but I do want to add a few things to Boq's story. I have watched both of these fine young adults grow from infants, and it has been a wonderful journey. There have been several trying times, but they perservered, their love for one another never failing." She paused. "I remember a few days after Chiron first turned, I went out looking for him. And I saw Panatia flying on a broomstick she had enchanted herself, also looking for Chiron. Naturally I pulled her off to the side and asked her what the hell she was doing. Flying broomsticks are _my_ thing." A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "But she looked me right in the eye and said 'I need to find him. I have to find him. It's my fault he's a gryphon in the first place. I have to make things right again.' And for the first time it fully dawned on me how much she cared about my son. How much she loved him. Anyone else would have turned away and ran, denying their responsibility, refusing to accept what had happened, let alone even do something about it. But not Panatia. She knew her responsibility. She knew what she had to do. And she still loved Chiron despite what he had become. She wasn't going to let something so superficial get in the way of their friendship, and eventually, their love. And I deeply admire her for that. Panatia, I am so proud to call you my daughter-in-law. Welcome to the family!"

A loud applause erupted from the crowds. Elphaba came over to Panatia and embraced her tightly before hugging her son just as affectionately. She took her seat, as Chiron made a final toast.

"I have one more special announcement to make," he said, raising his glass. "There is one person, one very important and special person who is missing, and that is my father," he said. A long and solemn pause ensued. "He was a great man, and if not for him, I would not be here. I would not be the same person I am today, and I know it was his life-long dream to see me married, to see me properly crowned, to see my children, if I ever have any. But circumstances took him from us far too soon. But I know he is watching us from the heavens, and I know he's smiling down on us, and I know he's proud of us, of everyone here today." He raised his glass. "To Fiyero."

"To Fiyero," the guests responded. Chiron took a long sip from his glass of champaign.

"Ok, let's eat!" Chiron said, and the waiters began to serve dinner.

* * *

After dinner ended, the dance floor opened up, and the band began to play. Beautiful music filled the ballroom.

"At this time, I would like to ask the bride and groom to come on down to the dance floor for their special dance!" the DJ said. "We have a very special song requested for their momentous occassion, as Dorothy of the West will tell us!"

"Thank you," she said politely, taking the microphone. "Now, I thought long and hard about what song should be played, and I had an epiphany. There was one very special song from my home world I loved very much as a child, and I thought it was a brilliant idea. So I confronted Chiron and Panatia and they agreed on the spot! And, Madame Elphaba will be singing it!"

Elphaba smiled sheepishly as she approached the dance floor, the guests loudly applauding her. She took the mic and smiled at Chiron. He nodded, as he slipped one hand into Panatia's, and the other gently around her waist. She gripped his hand tightly and placed her hand on her shoulder, and he kissed her hand. The music started, a lone flute playing the beginning solo. Elphaba steadied her nerves, and began to sing.

_Tale as old as time  
true as it can be  
barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
unexpectedly_

Chiron and Panatia spun around the room, slowly, romantically. People watched in awe at the new couple, enjoying the sound of Elphaba's beautiful singing voice.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
niether one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

Chiron could suddenly feel the tension in the room rising, the guests looking at one another unsurely. They had heard the lyrics clear as day, but were unsure if Elphaba was serious or not. Chiron smiled, fully aware of the words and lyrics. It was so fitting. That's why they chose it. He continued to dance, swirling Panatia gracefully across the dance floor, and the tension began to subside as the guest realized their intention.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange  
finding you can change  
learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

The song came to an end, and Chiron and Panatia pulled in for a kiss, the guest bursting with applause. Elphaba and Boq stepped on to the dance floor, Elphaba taking Chiron's hand, and Boq taking Panatia's. Dorothy took the mike, once again addressing the guests.

"Now, I have a very special song for the parents and newlyweds. A song I spent thirty years in the making," Dorothy said. "Thirty years, meaning I wrote a poem when I was ten, then completely forgot about until now!"

The crowds laughed as the band started up another song, and Dorothy cleared her throat, closing her eyes.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?_

The guests once again applauded at the beauty of Dorothy's voice and song. Dorothy smiled, a single tear of joy leaking from her eye.

"Panatia, Chiron, congratulations!"

* * *

The reception concluded at precisely midnight, and the guests began to leave, bidding farewell to the newlyweds, their feet sore and tired from hours of dancing. Panatia leaned into Chiron's shoulder, her eyes drooping slightly with fatigue. Chiron laughed.

"Tired, love?"

She nodded. "That was perhaps the single best day of my life!" she said happily.

"And it's gonna get better!" Nik suddenly jumped in. "Because tonight, you're going to lose your innocence! Woohoo!" Panatia blushed violently as she laughed at Nik's remark, and Chiron did too. "Chiron's pretty experienced, so he'll be sure to show you a good time."

"For your information, I'm still a virgin," Chiron said, laughing.

"Bullshit!" Nik laughed. "You're always talking about how you had so many hook-ups back in high school!"

"I swear, I am. I got close several times, but I never actually did it!" Chiron protested. "Panatia, you believe me, don't you?"

Panatia smirked. "We'll see."

After the last of the guests trickled out of the ballroom, Chiron and Panatia both ascended to their new bedroom, wedding gifts taking up almost the entire half of the room, and their bedroom was huge. Chiron took off his shirt and helped Panatia out of her dress and undid the bobbypins keeping her hair in place. Her golden locks tumbled around her shoulders and glowed in the faint moonlight. Chiron sighed with content.

"God, you are gorgeous," he said, kissing her full on the lips. Panatia kissed him back, still in her underskirt and bra. Chiron pulled back, hesitant. "Panatia, if you don't want to do it right now, I'll understand."

"Good. Because I want to," she said with a small smile. "Pants off," she ordered, grabbing his belt and undoing it.

"My, aren't we a little vicious tonight," Chiron smirked, pulling her out of her underskirt.

"You're the animal here, not me," Panatia reminded him, pulling him over to the bed.

"Growl," Chiron said, kissing her lips before trailing down her neck. She leaned back, exposing her chest and neck and letting Chiron gently kiss her collar before working his way back up to her lips. He undid the straps of her bra and she helped tug off his pants, both of them now laying completely naked on the bedsheets. Chiron felt his animal-like instincts overcome him. He thirsted for her taste, her touch, her warmth, and her body. He wanted her more than anything. He gripped her tighter, his kisses becoming more forceful and deep. He nipped her ear lobes and tugged at her lips, wanting her, desiring her more passionately than ever before. Her nails dug into his back and she gave a small breath of shock as he entered, their bodies becoming one. She responded by digging her nails deeper into his back, and Chiron kissed her harder, pushing his body against hers, wanting their bodies to meld into one his passion was so great for her. Her breaths became more labored as he continued to thrust into her, the sense of euphoria completely consuming him. She reached up and grabbed his hair, kissing his cheeks and nose. Chiron leaned down and playfully bit at her neck, reminding her that she was _his_. And he was hers.

Panatia gazed up at Chiron, wanting him more and more with each passing minute. The sex was like a drug and she was filled with an indescribable sense of euphoria as their bodies connected, sweat dripping from her body. Chiron continuously kissed her, all over her body, from her lips to her large, round breasts, all the way down to her naval and pelvis. She relished his lips brushing over her skin, shuddering with delight at his touch, so firm and violent, but stragely passionate and loving. She could see the animal lurking behind his emerald orbs. She kissed his blue diamonds imprinted on his chest and clawed at his back, silently urging him on, never wanting to seperate from him ever again.

Chiron lifted his lips from her own and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, my beautiful angel."

Panatia bit his ear just as he did. "I love you too, my black knight."


	50. Curtain Call

**This is the final chapter of Cursed Blood! Over 130 reviews! I am deeply honored! I want to thank everyone who has been a devout reviewer and follower of my story! Crazybeagle, lizziemagic, James Birdsong, Julez Rox, Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba, DancingSpy, Talbot-Stark, alindaandalion, Happy Fae, So Confusified, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, Hero's-shade, Following My Own Footsteps, Pernicia, hydra , Wicked'elphaba-fiyero, elphabathedelirious32, DefyGravityinJeweledShoes, LaurenneTiggular, and to the anonymous Elizabeth and Somebody! *Pant what a list!***

**Thank you all so much! Each and every review you guys sent means a whole lot to me! I wouldn't have been able to get through this ridiculously long story without you guys! I really appreciate everyone for sticking with this, it's been quite a journey, I know! Over nine months in the making, holy crap!**

**And an announcement! (Two, actually) THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE WILL CLOSE ON SEPTEMBER 16! GET YOUR VOTES IN ASAP! If I get enough votes, I WILL write a sequel!**

**Second! Of course, I must keep up with my promise! Remember my contest announcement in the first chapter? Yeah, I know, I wasn't exactly being easy with that, and I forgot about it half-way through the story, too. Heh heh heh . . . Anyway. The person who won the song-guessing contest issssssss: *drum roll plz***

**JULEZ ROX!**

**Congrats! You get to have me write a story of your choosing! (Please send me a PM!)**

**But like all stories, this one must come to an end. And now, may I present the final chapter!**

**(OMG, this chapter's under 3,000 words! D:)**

**

* * *

**

The light's first rays broke over the horizon, awakening the king from his blissful slumber. Chiron groaned, turning on his side and stretching. Wonderful memories drifted through his head of the night before . . . everything from the wedding ceremony itself to the dancing and finally the moment they consumated their mariage. Everything had felt so magical, so special. He turned on his side, gazing at his beautiful wife laying by his side. He reached out to her, stroking Panatia's hair as she continued to sleep. He allowed a smile to form on his lips. The night before had been so incredibly wonderful . . . the best in his life. He admired Panatia's beautifully sleeping body, half-covered with white sheets. Her red lips were slightly parted, and her chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath. Chiron leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said, kissing her again. She kissed him back, rubbing her weary eyes.

"Morning, love," she said, arching her back and stretching out her arms. Chiron pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, their bodies flush against each other. Panatia sighed, deeply inhaling Chiron's scent as her head rested against her chest. Her smile grew.

"Last night was wonderful," she muttered, still half-asleep. She laughed. "You are most definitely _not_ a virgin."

Chiron faked an expression of genuine hurt. "So if I give you a night of amazing sex, that immediately labels me as a man-whore?!"

Panatia laughed, cupping the side of his face and kissing him. "I'm teasing you, of course I know you were a virgin!"

"Good. My father taught me well," Chiron said without thinking. Panatia's eyes went wide.

"Your father--?!" she began, until Chiron realized his horrendous mistake.

"NO! No no no no _no_! I mean, my father beat into my skull to save myself for marriage when I was very young! That's what I meant! Ew, you're disgusting!"

Panatia sighed with relief. "Ok, that's good."

Chiron and Panatia both broke out laughing. "You're crazy, you know that?" Chiron said.

"I love you, too," she said matter of factly, patting his shoulder.

She slid out of bed, pulling a sheet off the bed and wrapping it around herself, nearly gliding across the floor to the balcony. She leaned against the railing, admiring the city in the early morning light. Chiron pulled on some pants before he came up behind her, his arms sliding around her shoulders. She placed a hand over one of his.

"It's a magnificent view," she said.

"I love watching the sunrise," Chiron agreed. "Nothing can compare."

They savored the view, both silent, wrapped in each other's arms. Panatia was the first to break the silence with a heavy sigh.

"What happens now?" she asked.

Chiron furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen to us a year from now? Five years? Ten? What sort of obstacles will we face now? What will happen in the future? And . . . are we even going to start a family?"

Chiron laughed, pulling her tighter. "One step at a time, honey, or you'll go crazy with worry. Take it a day at a time. What happens will happen." He turned so he was looking in her eyes. "And . . . whatever happens, know that I will still love you, no matter what."

She smiled. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"I am too," he reassured, kissing her cheek. "We just gotta make the best of whatever happens."

Panatia placed her hands on her stomach, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. "I want to be a mother so badly . . . I want to start a family, raise our own kids . . . but I'm scared. The world is a scary place sometimes, I'm worried for the future, waht they'll think . . ."

Chiron gently rocked her back and forth, deep in thought. "Then fuck the rest of the world and fuck what they think. I want kids, too. And sure, it may be scary as hell, but I swear to love them and protect them no matter what happens to them."

Panatia smiled. "Thank you for that, Chiron."

Chiron kissed her once more on the cheek. "Come on, let's get dressed. No doubt the Council will want to officially initiate you as Queen of Oz today."

Panatia giggled, slipping on another dress. "It's hard to believe I'm royalty now, isn't it?"

Chiron's eyes sparkled as he smiled. "You have always been my beautiful princess," he said, kissing hte top of her hand. Panatia's smile grew.

There will be challenges in their future, most difficult and others not so much, but she knew Chiron would always have her back. Together, they would face the future head-on, and never back down. She will always have Chiron to love and to hold, to lean on and support.

He was her guardian angel.

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after!" Zeke concluded, falling back into the cushions of his armchair, letting out a breath of relief.

His youngest granddaughter, Emily, who was only five years old, bounced about happily. "That was the bestest story ever, Grandpa!" she squealed with delight. Zeke smiled. He loved babysitting his grandchildren. Their parents took the nigh off for a fancy dinner and movie preview. So naturally Zeke was more than happy to volunteer to watch the kids on their night out.

"It's 'best,' moron," her older brother, Kevin, shot. Kevin was like all other twelve year-old boys; stuck up and difficult. He currently sat on another couch, his nose buried in a Gameboy. "And that was not the 'best' story ever! That was a load of crap! Really, a guy turning into a gryphon? That's stupid!"

Zeke chuckled. "But it's a true story! It's completely real!"

"Gryphons don't even exist!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"Maybe not here," Zeke said mystically. "But they exist in a faraway place, full of magic and wonder!"

Emily's eyes went wide, captivated by her grandfather's enchanting words, and her mouth opened in a shape of an 'o' while Kevin huffed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should go to the loony bin like that crazy Riko guy," he muttered angrily.

"It's _Riacco_," Zeke corrected automatically with a smile.

"Point proven," he growled in response.

"Don't worry, grandpa, I believe you!" Emily said.

"Then you're an idiot!" Kevin shouted, finally losing his temper. "How can you believe that story? It's nothing but a bunch of lies! There's no such thing as magic, talking scarecrows, tin men, witches, and least of all _gryphons_! It's bullshit!"

"Hey, Kevin, watch your mouth," Zeke said forcefully. "Don't you dare say that word around me again. You shouldn't even know what that word means!"

"Whatever!"

"Kevin, go change into your pajamas and call it a night. You're obviously tired," Zeke said, starting to lose his patience with the boy. Kevin groaned exasperatedly and stomped upstairs to his room, where he slammed the door shut. Zeke sighed. Damn kids. Absolutely no sense of respect for the elderly.

Emily crawled into her grandfather's lap. "Grandaddy, I still believe you," she said, cuddling up with him. He smiled. The younger ones were always better.

"Then I have something to show you!" he said, taking out an old, wrinkly piece of paper in his shirt pocket. He unfolded it and smoothed it against his leg. It was a letter. Emily's eyes went wide.

"It's the magic paper you use to talk to Dory, isn't it?!" she said excitedly.

"That's right!" Zeke said with matched excitement. "Let me read to you what it says." He took out his reading glasses and perched them on the edge of his nose. " 'Dear Zachary, I know it's been a while since we've last spoken, but believe me, things have been pretty crazy around here. Chiron's wedding was just the other day and the paparazzi are still all over them, trying to get snap-shots of the new king and queen!' "

"Paparatty?" Emily asked, confused.

Zeke laughed. "Paparazzi. People who take pictures of famous people!"

"Oh," she said.

Zeke continued. " 'But know I still think about you and miss you dearly. I wish I could go back and see you again, but ever since Fiyero's passing . . . well, I have a lot of duties I need to take care of. Fiyero's death is still painful to think about, even after all these years. Just like Hunk's death still haunts me. It's not easy losing someone like them. Elphaba has been amazing through everything, I can't help but admire how strong she has been through his death. I know she still hurts some, but Chiron's always there to take away the pain.' "

"Oh, poor Elphie," Emily cried. "I didn't want Yero to die, either."

Zeke smiled and continued to read. " 'I can't help but wonder if Chiron and Panatia are going to have a family one day. I asked him, but he never did give me a clear response. He was always vague and immediately changed the subject. Not that I blame him, mind you. But, we'll find out eventually, I guess! Best wishes, Dorothy.' "

Zeke pointed out the date. "Now that was three months ago, sweetie. Dorothy wrote me another letter not too long ago, just the other day, as a matter of fact!" Beneath the letter he just read was another piece of paper with yet another letter. He held it out excitedly and began to read, Emily leaning close to him to better read the letter, as well.

" 'Dear Zeke, Panatia's been feeling very sick for the past few days, and Chiron's growing very concerned. We first thought it was just a bout of the flu, but her symptoms haven't been getting any better. In fact, she's gotten worse. I'm getting concerned as well, but also excited. Is it morning sickness? I hope. But . . . her symptoms are almost too severe to be morning sickness . . Chiron's going to the doctor today to find out why she's been feeling so sick lately. I'll tell you as soon as I find out. Regards, Dorothy.' "

"Grandpa?" Emily asked, confused.

"Yes?"

"What's morning sickness?"

"It's a flu mommies get when they're going to have a baby!" Zeke said excitedly.

Emily's eyes went wide, and she began giggling excitedly. "Pan's gonna be a mommy?!"

Zeke held the piece of paper up to the light, his aged face etched with a wide smile. "I'm not sure, but we'll find out very soon, I promise!"

* * *

Half a world away, Chiron paced angrily outside the doors of the examination room, growling viciously. What the hell was taking that bloody doctor so long?! How could such a simple and idiotic examination take three hours?! He had been waiting for anything, a quick word from the doctor, a note, a goddamn sign, anything, but the doctors and nurses refused to tell him anything. His growl grew louder, barely attempting to hide the resemblance to a ferocious lion's growl. Shouldn't he know if his wife had some deadly disease? Shouldn't he know right away what was wrong with his wife?! What the hell was the doctor's problem, refusing to tell him anything?!

Everytime he tried to ask someone, the answer was always the same. "We're not sure quite yet, we're still running some more tests." That's what they all said. That same exact sentence. A rehearsed phrase for dealing with visitors. He was sick of it and wanted to hit them for feeding him that crap.

Nothing but a bunch of bullshit, _they need to run a few more tests_. Chiron wanted to know what was going on in that room, but even his enhanced hearing couldn't pick up any noises, besides an inaudible mumble coming from within.

He let out a loud groan, slumping onto a nearby chair. He had half a mind tojust barge right through those doors and demand the doctors to tell him what was wrong. Whatever the sickness, however serious the disease, Chiron would fix it on the spot. He wasn't going to let whatever selfish goddamn son of a bitch germ take his wife from her, especially not since they were only married for a few months now!

He wanted to break down the door so badly, but he restrained himself, forcing himself to be patient. He had to be patient. He had to wait. He would know in due time what was wrong.

But goddamn it, if he didn't find out soon, he was going to murder someone!

Finally, an hour later, just when Chiron was about to snap, the doctor emerged from the examination room, a serious look on his face. "Master Tiggular?"

Chiron leapt off his chair and stormed over to the doctor, resisting the urge to flatten him against the door. "You better have a damned good excuse for making me wait so long without any clue at all what was wrong with my wife!" Chiron snarled. "Now answer me! What's wrong with her?!"

"Please, calm down and take a seat, I will explain everything in a moment," he said smoothly. Reluctantly, he took the vacant chair next to Panatia, who was dressed in a hospital gown, also looking strangely calm and void of any emotions. This deeply worried Chiron. He immediately turned to her.

"Panatia, please, tell me, whatever it is, I can fix it! Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll make it better, I swear!" Chiron pleaded, taking her hands. "Please, tell me, why are you sick?"

Panatia looked into his eyes with her big beautiful blue-grey eyes and gave him the biggest smile he's ever seen. Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Chiron, I'm pregnant."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************

**THE END**


End file.
